Martyrs
by Ryunn Kazan
Summary: He made her suffer and now it's time to return the favor. But sometimes you can't help but want to forgive...especially when your Sensei's hot as ****! Starts when Anko is sixteen and goes on from there.
1. Prologue: Present day

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Amy Lee's and Seether's- **"Broken"**

_"We're all mad here." -_Alice from Wonderland

* * *

Anko kept her eyes down as the door to the interrogation room opened. Ibiki stepped in and closed it behind him. He took the seat across from her and opened one of the files he had under his arm. "I trust they're treating you well Anko?" he said, trying to start up a conversation.

She remained silent. She had nothing more or less to say to this man or anyone else. It hardly mattered to her what they wanted to do to her now.

"Anko please try to make this easier on yourself." Ibiki warned. Honestly he was concerned for her. He didn't want to have to resort to torture or something to that extent. "Just tell us what we need to know and your free to go-"

"So that's it." Her voice was calm but anger was forming underneath it. "You want me to go for the plea bit?" she stood up and glared at him; ready to turn the table over if she felt like it. "I am not interested in your mercy, I don't care what's up ahead, all I want is for everyone to forget about me and just-" she couldn't find the words to complete her thoughts. She couldn't really find anything anymore. Slumping back in her chair and growling in exhaustion, she buried her hands in her short spiky locks and starred down at the gray markings of the table.

Ibiki sighed; he had to begin the persuasion. He flipped through the file and pulled out the torture device. "You recognize this?" he asked throwing a photograph in front of her. She lifted her head and immediately adverted her eyes. "Can you identify the people in this picture?" he pressed.

Anko squeezed her eyes shut and began shaking. Ibiki grabbed her wrist "Open your eyes and tell me who these people are." She tried to turn away. "Ibiki stop."

"Do you want me to call ANBU in her to keep your eyes open?" he said sternly "If not then open your damn eyes." He heard Anko gulp. Her shaking subsided some and she turned back towards him. She grasped the picture and slowly began to open her eyes.

Ibiki watched her; her face washed clean of emotion. He couldn't see her eyes because her bangs.

Time passed and Anko's hand tightened on the picture. The site of her children brought tears to her eyes. Her son, the man who looked so much like her, was forcing his self to smile while her daughter smiled the smile she inherited from her father freely.

A single tear rolled down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away. "I can recognize my own children Ibiki." She remarked pushing the photo away. "I haven't lost my mind just yet." Ibiki wasn't so sure of that.

"If that's the case then maybe you can tell me what's become of them." He wanted to get this over with, Anko didn't deserve this torture; she was a good person and mother. No matter what she had done, she had done it for the sake of her children and had saved more lives than she took.

"It's …it's hard to explain." She said. At least she was **trying** to confess. "Take your time. I won't rush you."

She sighed "Okay."

Ibiki slipped in his recorder.

"It all started about thirty years ago."


	2. The Beginning of Disaster

_There must be another way  
Cause I believe in taking chances  
But who am I to say  
What a girl is to do  
God, I need some answers  
What am I to do with my life  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected_

_Britney Spears's- **"Over Protected"**_

* * *

Sixteen year old Anko turned the water to her shower on hot. She had her first mission as a Tokubetsu Jōnin today and she wanted to get to Sabutobi's-sama's office early to get all of the details.

She smiled at how good her life had turned out in the last four years. Things were a little rocky at first. Example[s]: the therapy she had to go through for over a year [and occasionally still went to] was stressful but her therapist Tsunade was a major help considering she had experience with Orochimaru. She had had the hardest time making friends [or whatever they were] and had to rely on the snake jutsus her ex-sensei had taught her in order to protect herself from the bastards who wanted to hurt her. Most importantly she couldn't give or gain anyone's trust. The council and the other ninjas on her rank were polite her but she could tell that they hated her and would have given anything to videotape her death.

But all in all, she was in pretty good shape. She was a high ranked ninja considering her age and at least she had Hokage and Tsunade who liked her [or at least pretended they did]. And it was all because that sorry excuse of a savior of hers had rejected her…

She dropped the bar of soap she had in her hand the second that thought entered her mind. What would her life had been like if he had let her stays with him do you suppose. Would she need therapy? Would she be a Kunochi? Would she have live long enough to find out?

She shook her head. '_Don't let__** him**__ ruin your perfect day.'_

After a few more minutes in the shower, she got out, dressed in her customary mesh, white skirt and trench coat attire, and grabbed an apple before locking her apartment and leaving for the Hokages.

Sabutobi sat at his desk reading a report about the death of the Kazakage of the Village Hidden in the Rice Patties apparent death. Just reading it gave him a bad vibe that something bad was about to happen. He hated that he had to send someone like Anko to help clean up this big bloody mess but she wanted the first mission he could get his hands on so this was about it.

"Lord Hokage, Anko Mitarashi is here." A Kunochi stated. The Third closed the document "Send her in then." The receptionist nodded and disappeared, a moment later she was replaced by Anko. "Good morning Anko." Sabutobi greeted "Morning." She returned "What's my mission?" Sabutobi chuckled, "My my you're in a hurry to get started." He joked

She smiled "I'm really excited about this. I plan to complete this mission with absolutely no problems Hokage-sama." She said

He smiled back. "I'm glad to see such determination Anko, but you should know that there is something very unusual about this mission." He put his pipe down in order to speak his words more properly. "The Kazakage of The Village Hidden in the Rice Patties has passed away under mysterious circumstances. I believe that it may be murder, but that's why I'm intrusting you with this task." He leveled his eyes with her. "Your job is to find out what caused his death and who the culprit was if there was one."

Anko nodded "Right! When do you expect me, I mean us, to leave?"

"Right away." He stated.

Anko began standing when the Hokage added something "Two more things Anko." Anko turned back to him warily "For safety measures, I'm sending Tsubaki and Mizuki with you-"

"What for? It's like what a B-ranked mission?"

The Hokage sighed "C-ranked actually, but with these circumstance, I believe having a back up is necessary just in case-"

"I know I know." Anko cut in "In case I ran into trouble" those words were something she had use to hearing from **everyone.**

'_No respect for the Hokage?'_ Sarutobri thought. "They're already waiting for you. Good luck." Anko bowed and started leaving. "And Anko," Sarutobi interrupted again. '_Now what?'_ she thought. She turned back to him. "Be careful." He warned. Anko paused at this but shrugged "Right." She closed the door softly behind her.

Mizuki disregarded his conversation with Iruka as Anko approached them. "Good morning Anko." Iruka greeted cheerfully. Anko smiled awkwardly "Yeah you to. Are you the fourth party for this little mission?" '_Please God don't let him be...'_

"No, I was just wishing Mizuki and Tsubaki here good luck; the same goes to you to."

"Yeah uh thanks." She turned to her companions. Tsubaki smiled politely and Mizuki, well his smile was just strange. It reminded her of the Cheshire cat getting his stomach punched in.

"Are we ready to go?" she asked. They both nodded in agreement. '_At least this trip will be quiet.' _She thought. They said their goodbyes to Iruka and set off. "Alright then men, we're off to the Land of Rice Patties!"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Eight year old Kimimoro glanced back at the guards Lord Orochimaru had assembled. There expressions were impassive except for the fear in their eyes every time he or Orochimaru looked at them. "Lord Orochimaru, are you for certain that we can count on these three?" The Snake Sannin looked down at him and smiled "Do you doubt me?"

"No my Lord." He stated apologetically. Orochimaru put his hand on Kimimoro's head. "Of course not. Don't think of them as guards, there more of decoys than people."

The Kaguya survivor nodded. Anything his savior said had to be the truth. "When will we return to The Village of Rice Patties my Lord?"

He chuckled in response "Soon, and it's not The Village of Rice Patties anymore, it Otogakure, or the Village Hidden in the Sound."


	3. When all Hell broke loose

It took the group of three two and a half days to reach the Village Hidden in the Sound in the Rice Paddies. The trip had been a silent one for Anko, who was practically ignored by her companions. They arrived at the village and were welcomed with a run-down empty village with a torn to shreds gate.

"They must have already cleared out." Mizuki spoke up, his first real words to Anko.

"I don't know." Anko replied, crossing her arms. "The message of the Kazekage's death was sent from here so someone had to stick behind." She pulled out a kunai. "We should take a look around."

The other two nodded and obliged to Anko's idea. They crept through the dusty streets quietly, keeping their weapons and senses in check for anything dumb enough to jump them. There was no life of any sort, even a stray animal or a mosquito.

"It's deserted, we should turn back." Tsubaki spoke up suddenly.

"She speaks." Anko responded in a joking matter.

"Anko, watch out!"

Anko had no time to react when a large snake shot out from under her feet. She jumped off its head and onto a roof, only to have the serpent follow her. "Shit!"

The buildings she ran across were destroyed by the snake's open mouth, getting closer to her as she reached the end.

Out of nowhere, three kunais landed behind her and exploded, sending her flying off the buildings and too the ground below. She landed on her hands and knees and glanced felt the ground shake violently as the now dead snake fell to the ground.

She stood up and brushed herself off as Tsubaki and Mizuki approached her.

"Are you all right?" Tsubaki's timid voice asked.

"Yeah," she answered, rubbing here soar hands. She looked at the serpent and watched it disappear in a puff of smoke. _'It was summoned!' _

She turned to Mizuki and Tsubaki. "I'm going to beat the Hell out of he person who threw those kunais. Speak up."

Tsubaki stepped back and eyed Mizuki.

Anko glared at him and he retorted with an accusing stare. "I wouldn't have had to if you hadn't summoned that snake!"

"I didn't do that!" Anko shouted, getting in Mizuki's face. They were both about the same height so it made their death stares easy.

"Guys," Tsubaki interrupted, softly. "Let's not do this now." She leaned into them and whispered secretly. "Someone's still here; the same person must have summoned that snake. We have to stay calm and work together on this."

Anko and Mizuki looked at her and then each other.

"Fine," Anko said "But you better keep your boyfriend in check. We'll get this done faster it we split up, later."

With that she turned and went further up the destroyed streets. Tsubaki sighed and looked at her very steamed boyfriend. She never could get use to his anger and sudden violent urges; she was just glad that he never took them out on her though.

He suddenly turned to her with a warm smile. "Want to team up?"

She smiled in relief and shook her head. "Anko's right, we can get this done faster if we split up." She gave him a slight peck on the cheek apologetically before disappearing in a black shadow.

Mizuki frowned and was about to go in a different direction was something triggered inside his head. He stared at the direction Anko had gone down earlier; she probably wasn't that far. He smirked and pulled out a summoning scroll.

"Oh, we'll split up, Anko…" his pupils became tiny slits. "But I'll split your skull right in half!"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Elsewhere, Anko looked around the forest for a sign of human life, any kind of life really. She stepped onto a high bolder for better surveillance. She grimaced and touched the part of her neck that had been very tender for the past four years. '_It can't be him. Why now?'_

Her sensed heightened and she jumped away just in time to avoid a giant kunai. She grabbed a smaller one of her own and shot around to face the appointment. She gasped and glared when she saw who it was. "Mizuki, what the Hell are you doing!"

He laughed and jumped down from the tree to land on the bolder Anko was previously standing on. "You could make this so much simpler if you would just stand still."

Shuriken were slung at her but she dodged every one of them. She quickly raised her arm and released a snake on Mizuki. He stumbled back to the ground but Anko, using the serpents' long body, broke his fall.

The snake soon re-curled into her sleeve and she approached him. "All right, what the Hell?"

He stood up; his eyes glaring darkly and his lips leering in an insane way that shook even someone like Anko up. He pulled out a scroll.

"You said that you were going to beat the Hell out of me, didn't you?" He opened it slowly, letting the long material to drop to the ground a roll to her.

Her eyes widened when she recognized the seals of a weapon scroll.

"Well, I'm willing to beat you to it." He bit down on his thumb and wiped it across the black and white paper. There was a large puff of smoke and them Mizuki held up a large shuriken covered with paper bombs.

"…You're kidding, right?"

Mizuki glared at her mocking display.

"Come on, that thing couldn't even take a deer down."

"You want to bet!" His pupil shrunk as he lunged the shuriken at her.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Orochimaru stopped and looked back at the small explosion less than a mile away.

"Is something wrong?" Kimimaro asked.

Orochimaru's eyebrows furrowed "I'm not sure. Take these men and head back to the hideout, I'll be along shortly."

The boy hesitated, worried for his master. "But…But, Lord Orochimaru-…"

"Do not challenge me, Kimimaro." Orochimaru retorted, sternly. He disappeared in the shadows. Kimimaro looked back at the bloodthirsty shinobi.

"Let's go." He ordered bitterly at the rest.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Mizuki groaned as he got on his feet once more. He smirked when he saw that Anko was nowhere in sight.

"Looks like I won you little-Gah!" He looked down at the rock that had hit his head.

"Hey, weirdo!"

He looked up at the tree Anko was leaning on.

"Try working on your aim more and then maybe you'll be able to at least get a cut me." With a mockingly laugh, she jumped to the next tree and sprang into the forest.

Mizuki's fist twisted up, his teeth gnashing in anger.

"That little…" he shook his head. "You better keep running!" he shouted out into the empty woods. "The next time I see you, I'm going to fucking kill you!"

He turned to leave but was stopped in memorization at the man staring down at him from the tree Anko was previously standing on.

.,.,

Anko laughed at the words that followed her.

"I'd really like to see him GAH!" she jumped to the ground quickly to avoid falling headfirst. She grabbed her neck, which was searing in pain. "What…No, impossible."

She picked herself up and ran back to where Mizuki was supposed to be, the place where _his _presence was strongest.

.,.

They stared at each other, green fearful eyes and golden sadistic ones. Orochimaru smirked at him. "Now, why on earth did you feel the need to take that poor girl out?"

Mizuki shuddered. "I-It wasn't my fault! That girl…Anko, she-…"

Orochimaru's eyes widened. "Anko, you say?"

"Y-yes. She…" he pulled on his signature maniac expression. "She wanted to tear me to pieces, so…I wanted to bear her two it."

"…I see." Orochimaru remarked. So his former student was around somewhere. How…interesting. "Allow me to lend you a hand…"

Before his words could register in Mizuki's head, his long neck shot out and his teeth sunk into his exposed left arm. Mizuki gasped and began to shake harder as a power surged through him. This man was doing something to him.

The pain as he released him was greater. Mizuki stumbled to the ground, clenching his blood arm. "What did you do to me!"

Orochimaru licked his lips; Mizuki's blood was bitter and sour, just like the man himself.

"Helping you." He laughed. "Be sure to tell Anko I said "hello"." He thought for a second about the charming, twelve years old girl that most likely didn't exist anymore. "I'm sure she'll be very amused to know I was thinking of her."

With that, he sunk into the tree bark and disappeared. The pain became worse and worse, as if chunks of his arm were being slowly peeled off. He couldn't hold it in anymore and let out a wail for help.

.,.,

Tsubaki, the only member of the three man squad who had actually been working, but stopped when she looked at the sky as a loud noise echoed through the forest. Her eyes widened as a familiarization hit her.

"Mizuki?" she wasted no time and ran in the direction of her lover.

.,.,

"What the hell is that?" one of guards yelled a little more loudly than necessary.

Kimimaro's eye stayed glued to the direction his master had gone in minutes before. Had he lost the only real father he'd ever had? He gulped the idea down. "It's Lord Orochimaru, he _can't_ die."

.,.,

"Mizuki!" Anko called out. This was the area they had been fighting in, she was sure of it. But where was the little asshole?

She heard a pain filled groan from her left and very cautiously followed it. Just up a head of her was what looked like a body, but she had to get closer to be completely sure.

"Mizuki!" she gasped as she kneeled down beside him. He was deadly pale and was bathed in a light sweat. She snapped her fingers in front of his open eyes; his reaction was a quick blink and then a light gasp. "Easy. Easy!"

"It's killing me!" he screamed out, clutching his arm tightly.

Anko looked at the limb he was clinging to. She tried to pry his blood-soaked hand off it to see why he was going so crazy but he wouldn't relent. "Come on, Mizuki-…"

"What happened!"

Anko looked up as Tsubaki crashed on the other side of her boyfriend.

"I think he was bitten by something." Anko answered as she tugged at his hand again. "But he won't let me see it."

Tsubaki took hold of his wounded arm and pried her fingers in between his until she was able to hold his arm up.

"Whoa." Anko awed. A black seal of some sort stretched from his wrist and was gradually spreading down to his elbow, causing Mizuki extensive pain.

"We need to get him out of here!" Tsubaki stated, franticly. "This thing on his arm is killing him!"

Anko wanted to tell her to calm down but she was on the state of panic. Her neck had stopped hurting, that meant that if he had been here…

'_No.' _she told herself. '_I was fighting, I was pushing myself too hard and the seal just busted a little, that's all it is…' _She looked at the shaking Mizuki. '_But still, this is so spontaneous.'_

"Grab his arm." She ordered Tsubaki. She did so and after they had him well situated on each other's shoulders, made the agonizing journey back to the Leaf Village.

Anko glanced back only once, and by a miracle, didn't see the shadow hovering over the trees.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Two days later, Mizuki was taken to the hospital, barely conscious and as far as the girls knew, barely alive. The second one of the medical ninja saw the marking devouring Mizuki's arm, he freaked out and ran off somewhere with a very frantic Tsubaki and a extremely pissed off Anko that called after him. They waited, with Tsubaki applying wet paper towels to Mizuki's forehead to cure an upcoming fever.

Anko was about to go crazy and demanded some help when suddenly the Third Hokage appeared. He glanced at Anko and headed over to Mizuki. He examined Mizuki's arm from different angles and finally motioned a nurse.

"Is he going to be all right?" Tsubaki whimpered.

Hiruzen could only stare. "I'm going to do what I can do for him." With that three nurses lifted off of her and took him away.

Anko watched them and then had to stop Tsubaki from running after them. She dragged her to a bench and held onto her until she calmed down. Or at least until she started crying so hard that she lost strength to do anything else. Anko felt a small stab of guilt. Why wasn't she feeling sadness or concern for her fallen comrade?

She sighed and leaned her head into the wall.

Hours passed and she and Tsubaki hadn't moved once. Tsubaki was curled up on the bench sleeping; she had had a rough day. Anko was re-playing the day over and over again. Mizuki had always been a bit demented, she had heard that much from comrades and small bar conversations that she had eased dropped on, but what had he done to himself to cause that mark on his arm?

Anko's hand twisted in the fabric of her shorts. "Maybe he hadn't done it to himself." A small voice said. At least it would give an explanation to the giant snake from earlier that no one had summoned. But she shook her head. It could've been a creature that someone had summoned and hadn't sent home. It could have been anything actually.

Suddenly, two dark shadows covered her. She looked up and was a little surprised to see the elders Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado.

"Uh…Hi." She greeted sheepishly.

"Will you come with us, please?" Koharu asked, though, more like demanded.

Anko was about to wake Tsubaki.

"Leave her." Homura instructed. "We just need you to answer some questions."

Anko hesitated before following them to an empty room. The light came on and Anko blinked a few so that her eyes would better adjust. When they did, her entire face lit up for the first times in days.

"Jiraiya!" Anko squealed like a child receiving a puppy.

The Toad Sannin turned from the sunset colored window to the beaming Anko. His expression matched hers.

"Who the heck are you?" he joked. He approached her and examined her pretending to be doubtful. "You can't be Anko Mitarashi. Anko is a thirteen year old spit-fire with a flat chest!"

Anko hit him across the arm. "Pervert, it's me!"

"I know." He laughed while rubbing his soon to be black arm. Anko locked him in a hug, Jiraiya soon copied.

Even the impassive elders saw the touchiness in the moment and smiled slightly.

"Why didn't someone tell me you had grown up?" he muffled in her hair. Anko shook her head, her mind getting lost in his scent of woods and soap. Four years ago, when Anko's world had started falling apart because of her ex-sensei's betrayal, he had given her a new found hope.

Maybe it was out of pity, or maybe it was actual love, either way, Jiraiya had been with her while she recovered in the hospital and then when she started to glue the pieces of her life back together. But then he left, and other than to two letters he had written, she hadn't had contact with him. "I missed you…"

"I'm sorry, but you two are going to have to hold off on your reunion."

They released each other and turned to Hiruzen. He moved past them and stopped in front of the window where Jiraiya had been standing previously. "Anko, will you please recap what happened on your mission?"

Anko stood up straight. "Yes sir. Mizuki, Tsubaki, and I arrived at the gates of The Village Hidden in the Rice Paddies two days ago. We discovered that the whole village had been tarnished and abandoned, not mentioned in your report, by the way." There was a bit of humor in her last sentence but she did not relish on it long. "And to save a few hours, we were attacked by a giant snake, we slit up into groups and then—BAM—Mizuki went crazy and tried to kill me. He got that thing on his arm and Tsubaki and I took turns hauling his ass back here."

"Giant snake?" Homura questioned.

"We're not sure where it came from, but we handled it."

The room was quiet for a moment, with exception of the sounds of moving carts and low talk outside.

"Mizuki…attacked you." The Third broke the silence.

"Yeah." Anko nodded. "But it was just a spat, nothing worth killing each other over."

"Why did he attack you?"

Anko flinched a little at the sternness in his voice. "Well…He thought the giant snake was might fault and I…said some things to Tsubaki and then…" She stopped and looked around at the faces staring at her. She looked back at Hiruzen's back. "Where are you going with this?"

"Anko, did you have anything to do with the condition Mizuki is in now?"

"No!" she gasped, glancing back at the elders who didn't seem too convinced. "I just threw a rock at the guy-…"

"So, you attacked him back." interrupted Hiruzen.

Anko felt as if the walls were starting to close around her. "Yes…I had to!"

"So, you tried to kill him?" Koharu inquired.

"No!" Anko shouted at him. "I never even laid a finger on him!"

"Then explain to us were that seal on his arm came from!" Koharu snapped.

"I don't fucking know!" she snapped back.

"Anko…" Jiraiya whispered. He had to hold her back when she lunged at the elders.

"I had nothing to do with this! I wouldn't kill Mizuki no matter what!"

"Anko!" the Third Hokage's voice roared. This time it was softer. "No one is accusing you for anything."

Anko calmed down, but Jiraiya held on to her just in case.

"It's been a long day," he shooed her. "Go home, get some rest. We'll summon you again tomorrow evening."

Anko's eyes narrowed at him. She felt like she had been betrayed by one of the few people who she thought was a decent human being. She held her anger in a stiffened a bow.

"Goodbye." She mumbled. She stared down the two elders as they let her pass. She stopped. "Hey, can you pull some strings so that Tsubaki can stay here with Mizuki? I think she'd like that."

Hiruzen studied her reflected back in the mirror. "I'll see what I can do."

She nodded and then left.

"She's a troubled individual." Homura pointed out. She turned back to the Third. "Do you honestly thing that she was telling the truth?"

Jiraiya looked at his ex- teacher in anticipation.

"At the moment, there is no physical evidence to connect her with this crime. Mizuki could have simply messed up on a jutsu and done this himself. Only time and tests will tell." He turned back to his associates. "Jiraiya, walk with her, get to know her."

"Don't mind if I do." He smiled, nodding to the elders. "Pardon."

After he was gone, Koharu turned back towards the Hokage. "Will you be questioning Tsubaki as well?" Hiruzen didn't seem to hear him. "Hiruzen?"

The Third watched Anko's stiff form leave the hospital. Mere seconds later, Jiraiya ran up behind her, almost tripping. He rubbed the back of his head and his lips move as he spoke to her. Anko's shoulders shrugged and they left the grounds together.

Hiruzen wondered how things would have been if Anko had had Jiraiya for a student instead of Orochimaru. It would have been one less life ruined after all.

"Please." He begged to the heavens. "Don't let her be like _him_. Don't let his influence take her over. "

But that was one prayer that was long from being answered.

_**This is the chapter that was deleted almost nine months ago! Took me long enough, huh! **_


	4. Jiraiya's comfort

Jiraiya led Anko to a fried food restaurant "I know it's a little run down but it serves some good dango, you still have that monster sweet tooth of yours don't you?" Anko didn't respond. She looked mad as hell. '_That meeting must have bugged the hell out of her.'_ He continued "The girls here are pretty hot too, but I see a prettier one right beside me." He pulled out a chair for her. She smiled at him despite the fury she felt towards the world at that moment. A waiter came up to them less than ten seconds later. Somehow she recognized Anko and grimace avoiding her and turning to Jiraiya. "What can I get you?"

Jiraiya flashed her a smile "Dango for the lady and I, and tea, jasmine if you have any." She woman nodded before setting off.

Anko stared down at the table. The swirly patterns made her feel dizzy which made her feel sick so she turned away and looked to Jiraiya for distraction. "So… why are you back in this hell hole all of a sudden?" she asked. Jiraiya looked at her questionable "Do I need a reason to come and visit one of my favorite girls once in a while?"

Anko shook her head "No I guess Tsunade doesn't mind." She smirked when he began denying her "That's not what I-"

"Your refreshments." The waitress returned with their tea cutting him off. She practically dropped Anko's down letting most of liquid spill out of the cup. Anko was half a second from grabbing the girls' throat when Jiraiya rested a hand on her shoulder. "Just relax, they don't know any better." He winked at her and she calmed to some extent. "She can forget a tip." Anko muttered low enough so that the waitress couldn't hear her.

"Your food will be here in a few minutes." The girl said before once again disappearing. Jiraiya took a sip of his tea. He made a face at the lack of taste and the bitterness. "Like I said…this place is horrible. Hopefully the dango's better."

Anko laughed weakly at this but then returned to her angry self. She gripped her tea cup firmly ready to break it. "Why was I called for that meeting Jiraiya?" He turned to her.

"Was it so that it would be easier for them to chew me out." She growled "Was it so they could gloat on how I miserably failed the mission?" her hands began to shake.

"Anko-"

Anko crushed the cup between her hands "I am so sick of them!" she shouted standing up.

"Anko calm down." Jiraiya soothed but he was no match for her wrath.

Suddenly the waitress returned "You're going to pay for that." She said pointing to the shattered remains of the dish. Anko picked up Jiraiya's cup and threw the tea in her face. "SCREW YOU!" she shouted, she then shot out into the streets ignoring Jiraiya's frantic calls after her.

Jiraiya tossed a few bills down "Keep the change." he said and ran after Anko. It didn't take long for him to catch up with her. She was fast walking but was still slow enough for him to keep up. "Anko…" he almost tripped "Anko please listen to me for a second." She momentary glanced at him but kept her attention on the road ahead."The reason why Lord Hokage dragged you into that hell hole was because we believe that Mizuki's injury was caused by Orochimaru."

Anko stopped. It wasn't just her movements but her heart and the functions of her mind. She turned to Jiraiya and for a moment caught a glimpse of her former Sensei's jeering face. "Are…are you sure?" she gulped

Jiraiya nodded "Positive." He looked around. There weren't many people around so it was safe to continue their conversation out in the open. "The seal on the boys arm was identical to an illustration we found in a scroll Orochimaru had when…well, you probably know what I'm talking about."

Anko lowered her head "Yeah…I know."

Jiraiya noticed her tension a put a hand on her shoulder for comfort. She lurched under his touch. "Don't lose any sleep over this Anko." He said reassuringly "The Hokage and I know that you had nothing to do with what happened back then so this incident won't affect you if we can help it."

She put her hand on top of his. "Mizuki…he…he's going to be okay right?"

He smiled at her "Yeah, he should be out of the hospital tomorrow. If anyone asks it was an infected rash, we need to keep this as discreet as possible."

Anko twisted away from him. "Yeah…sure." She walked away.

Jiraiya watched her disappear into the night. '_Orochimaru…out of all the people you had to screw…'_ He didn't allow his self to finish the thought. He just hoped Anko didn't take this matter into her own hands. '_She's bond to do it, she has that much from Orochimaru in her.'_

Anko opened the door to her bedroom and collapsed on her bed. A few seconds after her head hit the pillow, she twisted to the side and dug out a box that was filled with several forbidden objects, but one that was the most poisoned of all.

It was a picture of her and Orochimaru that had been taken for her personal record once she had been promoted genin. She had been allowed to keep a copy so she put it in a frame for keep sake purposes. Why she didn't burn it when she had the chance she would never know.

Orochimaru's eyes seemed to boar right into hers. It was almost he was staring right into her. As if he was still watching her…

_**Flashback**_

_Anko began pointing to the island beyond the distance_

"…_Let me see…that's Mother Island, that's Toro, and that's Chiro island…and uh…that's Demon island!_

"_Certainly done your homework haven't you?" Orochimaru said_

_Anko giggled "Well I kind of have to, if I want to be a shinobi with strength and wisdom like you!"_

_Orochimaru laughed slightly and smiled at her…_

_**End Flashback**_

A tear splashed onto the glass. She didn't really care that it was hers until her sobs became heavy and uncontrollable. She threw the picture somewhere and screamed when she heard it break. She gripped the sheets under her tightly. Her hands wondered up to her head and gripped her head. "Orochimaru…" she sobbed "Orochimaru Sensei…die…" she collapsed and curled up, her sobs putting her into a deep painless sleep.

Mizuki shot up and gripped his arm. It felt like someone was placing burning hot iron on it. His back gave out and he laid back down once again. '_What's…What's happening to me!'_

"_Come now it's not as bad as it seems." _

Mizuki's eyes widened but he didn't have the will to look around.

"_The mark I've gifted you with is just a small part of the salvation I'm willing to offer."_

Mizuki recognized the snake like voice. "Orochimaru…"

"_In order for you to understand to true extent of the power I have given you…you must first repent your sins…by serving me."_

Mizuki sat up in a daze "What must I do?"

'_First…you must complete a small task for me…'_

Mizuki closed his eyes as the figment of in his mind whispered his plan to him.

'_It's not hard at all you see…'_

He smirked and calmly let sleep take over him.

"Yes…I know what I must do…I MUST KILL ANKO MITARASHI!"


	5. Mizuki's attempt of murder, Runaway Anko

The door to the Yamanaka flower shop opened and Inochi, the current owner, was a little surprised of who entered. "Hello miss, how may I help you?" he asked as politely as his fear would allow. Anko laid down a few bills "Do you have any Zinnia's?" she asked soberly.

Inochi nodded "Let me check, be right back." He left her to go into the back room. In his place, four year old Ino appeared. "Hey there." She said. Anko smiled, she was so small that she barely came up to the counter. She had to stand on her toes just so the top of her head and eyes could be seen.

"Hi little one." Anko said. As she finished talking, Inochi came out holding four Zinnias wrapped in white sparkling wrapping paper. "Here you go." He said, he noticed his daughter standing there so he scooped her up and she squealed out in laughter.

Anko's lips quivered. The way this man held his little girl so close, the way she smiled when he hugged her, the way they loved each other…it brought up feelings of resentment and hatred and some sort of jealousy that made her want to jump over the counter and break up that precious moment that she had never known. But she also felt sorry for them. Who would hug the little girl when her father was killed?

"Thank you very much." Anko said hurriedly.

"Miss-" but the she had already ran into the streets. Inochi sighed, the girl seemed troubled and he was somewhat curious as to why The Snake Sannin's former apprentice had bought flowers representing friendship.

He kissed Ino on the forehead, sat her down, and watched her run away. It just then occurred to him that she would be stating the academy in a year in a half.

.,.,.,.,.,

"There're nice." Mizuki said tonelessly

Tsubaki smiled and place the yellow roses in a vase. "I know you don't really like flowers but-" "It's the thought that counts." Mizuki smiled giving Tsubaki the confidence she needed. "Have you seen Anko lately?" he asked [trying to seem normal]

"Not since we returned from the mission." She said. She thought out loud for a moment "Maybe she doesn't care that you're even in here-"

"Guess again."

Tsubaki and Mizuki turned to the doorway. Anko was leaning against it in a cool, calm pose with partly crushed flowers in her hand.

Mizuki brightened "Anko, I'm so glad you're here."

Tsubaki stared at him oddly '_What is that suppose to mean.'_

Anko smiled "That's pleasant to hear for once." She walked to him, side glaring Tsubaki as she did. She showed him the flowers "Sorry if there a little squished, I was almost mugged trying to get up here." This caught Tsubaki's concern "Did they hurt you?" Anko smirked "I hurt them." She laughed at her own joke. Mizuki chortled dryly also "You have quite the sick mind Mitarashi." He commented.

Tsubaki rolled her eyes '_I love this man but sometimes I don't even know who he is.' _She took the flowers from Anko and began arranging them in a separate vase.

Mizuki settled down. "Anko." He said

"Hmm?" she returned

"Do have any plans this evening?"

Tsubaki dropped the flower vase '_Is he serious!'_

Stared at him, she could feel Tsubaki's angry eyes on her. "Uhh…what brought this up?" she asked a little uneasily.

He shrugged his shoulders "I just wanted a proper way to thank you for bringing me back to the village after I was injured. I heard the council gave you a pretty hard time."

Anko glanced back at Tsubaki. She looked hurt, making her feel guilty. "What about Tsubaki here; she helped me drag your crazy ass back here."

"She's being questioned by Lord Hokage tonight. In other words she'll be occupied."

Anko stared at him and then at Tsubaki. She look devastated now. Anko looked back at Mizuki and caught the look in his eyes _'Hells noes' _She snickered"Sorry Mizuki, I have my own business to attend to tonight. Maybe some other time okay?" she began walking away but stopped at the door "Maybe next time it could be all three of us. Iruka could even tag along if he promises not to pass out like he did yesterday." She closed the door behind her.

Tsubaki smiled; maybe Anko wasn't as bad as everyone made her out to be. She turned to Mizuki, ready to demand and explanation but stopped when she saw the expression on his face.

He was **raging, **his teeth were grinding together and he honestly looked ready to **kill. Kill. Kill. Kill…**

"Mizuki?" Tsubaki asked

He threw the covers back. "Hand me my clothes pretty please."

"You're checking out? But the doctors said that-"

She was caught off with his gentle smile and insanity filled eyes "I'm fine love, now please give me my shirt." Tsubaki gulped but obliged. "Where are you going?"

Mizuki tied on his head band "I have my own business to take care of."

.,.,.,.,.,

'_Dame this day's gone by fast.' _Anko thought as she made her way back to apartment. It was already dusk and she was getting tired. Still, she couldn't help but think about the past three days. Orochimaru's possible involvement, Mizuki's strange dangerous behavior, it was all so sudden and she would do almost anything to set it aside. _'Jiraiya said that everything was going to be okay…so…that means I should trust him.'_

She smiled and continued on. The short trip was peaceful, until she felt a presence lurking a few feet behind her.

Mizuki smirked as he came closer and closer to his target. He thought her guard was down by the way her slacked, but as he aimed a needle at her skull…

Anko shot around "Mizuki you idiot I thought we went through this!" she launched three kunais at him. Two missed thanks to his quick reflexes but the third managed to graze his shoulder. He clutched it as he landed.

They stared at each other, a pair of brown, annoyed but amused eyes boarded into a pair of green, anger stricken ones. "What do you want?" she asked.

Mizuki smirked "The power your formal Sensei gifted me." He showed her his arm to emphasize what he meant. The seal was larger and cover his entire arm. It was also darker and seemed to sink into his skin. Anko's stomach lurched "So he did do that to you?" she said. He just continued smirking. Anko shook her head "Mizuki, Orochimaru is sick. That so called power he put on your arm is going to either kill you or will give Orochimaru complete control over you.

He chuckled softly; little by little his laughs grew until he was shrieking with insanity.

''**Lord Orochimaru said the only way for my sins to be forgiven was to kill a nuisance of his and even thought I could care less of my sins…I want to prove myself worthy of the power he has given me…I will obey his commands and destroy you…besides you were starting to get on my nerves…"**

Anko's eyebrow went up in question "And they say I need help."

Mizuki lunged a rhythm of shuriken and knives at her all of which she was able to dodge. '_I have to get close enough to fight him hand to hand and knock him out.' _

She was less than four feet in front of him when he levitated to a building above them. He pulled out a scroll, the same scroll he had used in their battle in the forest two days ago, and bit his thumb, smearing blood across it. "You are dead now Mitarashi."

Anko took a fighting stance. He didn't look threatening but she knew better than underestimate psychopaths.

The scroll turned into a puff of smoke and in its place was a large kunai. "This kunai is made of a special kind of chakra." He said almost proudly "A single cut will put someone, you for example, in a coma. And then once you're knocked out…I'm sure you can figure the rest."

Anko smirked "Yeah…you'll kill me in my sleep and deliver my remains to Orochimaru to do God knows what. One problem with that though, I'm pretty sure there are a few people who are going to notice an alley full of blood and a two Kunochi missing."

Mizuki grinned at her all knowingly "Once I finish the task Lord Orochimaru entrusted me with, I'll gain the power he promise and kill anyone who tries to take me down."

Anko shook her head "You're one sick puppy Mizuki. Promises are meant to be broke. Orochimaru doesn't give a dame about anything but himself, as soon as he's done with you he'll toss you aside-" "You mean like he did you?"

Anko stiffened '_Yeah…like he did me.'_

She closed her eyes and then opened them again. "I'm not letting a repeat of what happened to me four years ago happen to you. I'm taking you to the Hokage and we're going to have a nice long chat about Orochimaru-"

He flung the kunai at her before she could finish. She jumped in the air and managed to avoid getting sliced up by it. The enormous kunai left a crater about three size the times of its own size; Anko was thankful that that wasn't her.

She dropped down on a fire escape on a building leveled with Mizuki's. "You're really asking for it Mizuki." She yelled

He lifted his arm, revealing chakra strings attached to the kunai that he used to maneuver it back to him. "You should be more worried about yourself." He commented back. "I'm already dead." She muttered. Mizuki pulled at the chakra strings and the kunai swung up and sliced the fire escape she was on, grazing the heel of her shoe as she jumped down. Upon landing, she bit down on her thumb, made some quick hand signs and before she could say the word 'summoning' she was hit in the back by and intense sharp pain in her back.

She had no other options but to land on her stomach. She could feel blood leaking out of the gash in her back and out of the corners of her mouth. She maneuvered her head so the t her chin was on the ground holding her up and was met with Mizuki's shoe.

He lowered his self to her. "You let your guard down when my kunai got caught in the wall." He jeered "But I have a few sneak attacks that you didn't expect Mitarashi." He stood, walked around her and placed his hand on the kunai, slowly pressing it down. "See you in hell." he used all of his weight to send the kunai deep into her back, practically cutting her in half. He smirked when he felt one of the tips hit solid ground. He thought he had her. He thought that he was worthy now; he thought he had killed her.

A presentence…

Turning towards it, a giant anaconda launched out of the ground and wrapped around his neck, pulling him to the ground.

Now, Anko, the real Anko stood in front of him. He glanced at the Anko impaled by the kunai, she melted into mud. "You honestly thought I could be taken down that easily." She laughed and pressed her foot on his back. "One thing I never regretted about being with Orochimaru was my training and knowledge that he gifted **me.** You are no match for me."

He glared ahead, controlling his breathing so that the snake wouldn't confuse his as dinner. "You'll pay for this." He growled. The serpent tightened around his air way.

She chuckled "Sure I will, after all since it's my snake's venom in your neck, it's only fair that I pay for your funeral…"

"ANKO!"

She shot around to see Iruka, Tsubaki, and three ANBU dashing towards them. She stepped away from Mizuki and called off her serpent as Iruka bent down to help Mizuki. "You okay?" he asked as Mizuki grabbed his throat. "She…she tried to…kill me."

Iruka looked back at Anko, her expression was disbelief and murderous. "THAT IS NOT TRUE, HE ATTACKED ME-"

An ANBU placed a hand on her shoulder. "Not another word, you can tell your side of the story to the Hokage." He said dragging her away.

Anko decide not to struggle. Even she would have a hard time fighting off three ANBU black ops. She shot one more look at Mizuki. He was hunched over still catching his breath with Tsubaki's arms around him. It seemed like she was apologizing for doubting him.

His eyes wondered up to hers. She could see the smile in them…just like Orochimaru's.

.,.,.,.,.,

"I'm telling you that psycho is working with Orochimaru!" Anko shouted at Sarutobi.

"Anko…we had our suspicions that Orochimaru was involved in this but Mizuki was the victim. We can't say he's guilty base on what you say-"

She slapped her hands on his desk. "WHY NOT?

Sarutobi sighed and readied himself. "Because I'm starting to wonder if you have been telling the truth or not."

Anko shot back as if she had touched fire. "What?" she was shocked

Sarutobi stood calmly "It would seem that you and Mizuki have been at each other's necks for the past three days and after what I was told about the fight you and he got into…"

Anko understood what he meant, she really couldn't blame him. "So…now what?"

"Jiraiya, and I pulled a few strings that kept you from going to jail; they best we could do was put you under house arrest."

"What about Mizuki?"

"…Protected custody." He relit his pipe "Jiraiya will, in a way, be your legal guardian for the next week or so, he want be staying **with **you but don't be surprised if you walk out of your shower one day and he's in your bedroom." He looked over his pipe in hopes that there would be a smile on Anko's face. No such luck.

She looked ready to explode, her face was flushed and there was hurt and rage in her eyes.

Anko stood. "Let me know if things change." She left before he could protest.

As she walked through the halls, some of the people stopped and looked at her. As she went past them, some of them turned to one another and snickered or said some stupid comment.

"I heard she tried to kill that Mizuki boy."

"Yeah, they said she summoned snakes to eat him."

"She's got Orochimaru in her alright."

.,.,.,.,.,

It was déjà vu. Anko entered the house enraged and went straight to her bedroom. The first thing that caught her attention was the shattered remains of the picture that she had thrown against the wall a little less than twenty four hours ago. There were small bits of glass around the broken frame and a slight scratch on the wall.

She picked it up by the edge and pulled the paper out, letting the frame drop to the floor. She stared at the people in it.

Orochimaru and Anko

Sensei and Pupil.

Teacher and Student.

Savior and the saved.

Alpha and Reject.

She gripped the paper but still didn't have what it took to rip it or crumble it off. She ran her arm across her eyes just in case she had accidentally let tears fall out.

With the picture still in her hand, she walked to the closet and pulled out a backpack, followed by a few T-shirts, Capri's, shorts, and a few more essentials for the daze inflicted journey she was about to go on. She pulled out a piece of paper out of a note book on her desk. She folded up and laid it on her pillow without proof reading it.

Pulling her jacket on, she took one last look at her room and the picture in her hand before closing the door and setting off for a pit stop.

Mizuki heard something drop in the room. He looked around but saw nothing.

Laying his head back on the pillow he contemplated his next move in order to eliminate Anko. Iruka definitely had to go. Besides the hatred he felt towards him, he knew something about the 'crush' he had on Anko and even after what happened today he knew it wouldn't mean anything once the entire thing was under the bridge.

Tsubaki…he might spare her. She believed him when he told her Anko was the one who attacked him, silly girl. If she stayed out of the way, he would let her live with only a few bruises as a reminder of what he would do to her.

And as for Anko…

Someone slapped their hand over his mouth causing his eyes to shoot open. Anko appeared from the shadows and stared at him defiantly. "If you say a word, I WILL kill you despite the consequences." She spat. She glanced back at his door. It was closed and there was no sign of nurses or ANBU. '_Some protected custody.' _Anko snickered and turned her attention to Mizuki. She moved her hand from his mouth to his neck.

"Since you're so eager to see him, why don't you tell me where he is so that I can tell him that you want be able to make it."

Mizuki stared at her warily "You're going after him?"

Anko rolled her eyes "No dip-shit, I want to send him flowers, yes I'm going after him!"

Mizuki grinned "Sorry to disappoint you Mitarashi but I honestly have no idea where you can find him."

Anko tightened her grip. "Do not fuck with me Mizuki, I'm not in the mood." But she could read his eyes, he was telling the truth.

"Believe what you want but I seriously was a victim when I first met Orochimaru…just like you-"

She slapped him so hard that it echoed through the room. She jumped at her own sound "Just shut up and tell me what I need to know."

Mizuki grimaced "Retrace the steps he made in The Village Hidden in the Rice Patties, that's about all I can tell you because I DON'T KNOW."

She nodded "Than you are as useless as the tests made you out to be."

His eyes widened "How did you…"

"Iruka and I might not seem like it but we are rather close. Don't hate him for telling me though." She turned away but paused and said "And don't hurt him…or that pretty girlfriend of yours, I kind of like her."

Mizuki watched her open the window and reposition her back pack over her shoulders. "If anyone asks, you never saw me. I was never here."

She jumped out and Mizuki hoped she broke her neck.

She ran past the gates of Konaha, through the small towns outside it and by sun rise reached the Fire Country borders.

'_Orochimaru…Sensei_ … _you better be ready. You better be ready to face me because I don't have mercy on twelve year old abandoning murderous bastards who think they can get away with fucking up my comrades even if they are crack heads.'_

She smirked as adrenaline pumped through her veins and fueled her chakra paths and hatred '_This is gonna be fun.'_


	6. Anko meets Kimimaro

Jiraiya knock softly on Anko's door "Anko, Pss Anko." She didn't answer.

Jiraiya sighed _'It's almost noon, why would she be asleep'_ "Look girlie, I know you had it rough last night but it was for your own good."

Still no answer.

He mixed some of his humor in "We wouldn't have done it if we didn't love you." He laughed but there still wasn't a response from behind Anko's door.

"Well, I tried." He looked around to make sure no one was watching. Going knee level, he applied chakra to his index finger and used it to melt the lock. Finally getting the thing unlocked, he sneaked in side, closing the door behind him. He examined the wall with his eyes and turned on a light switch.

"Anko?" he called out. The place was clean with exception for a few books and pieces of paper lying around. He crept quietly around her living room, turning to her kitchen. Her sink was empty '_Breakfast is the most important meal of the day Anko, you shouldn't skip it.'_

He left the kitchen area and into a small hallway. There two hallways, opening the first on he discovered it was a blanket closet leaving the one at the end of the hall to be her room.

The door was open to his dismay, her bed sheets looked untouched and there were clothes missing from her closet _'Something's not right.'_

He moved to her bathroom and slowly adjured her door just in case she was like Tsunade and could pulverize him. But it was empty…just like the rest of her house. Turning back around, the sound of something crunching under his boots caused him to look down, '_A broken frame…' _

He went to throw it away when he caught something out of the corner of his eye. A white piece of paper stood out on top of the blue and white stripped sheets. He opened it and instantly realized what was up.

_Dear Jiraiya [or anyone else]_

_I need some time away from this place. I'm going to leave for a while and I'm not sure when I'll come back. Don't come looking for me because I'm covering my tracks meaning it will be difficult and a waste of time. Haste le vista_

_Anko Mitarshi_

Jiraiya crumpled the piece of paper up and sprinted out the door.

He shot though the streets to the Hokage building. 'Hiruzen's not going to like this.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Orochimaru opened a door of one of the many prison cells. Just as he though, the useless guards were dead and Kimimaro was the reason for it. He was curled up, his head on his knees and a bone like bloody knife clutched in his hand.

He closed the door behind "Mind explaining what happened Kimimaro?" he asked soothingly

_Everything's going to be okay?_

Kimimaro looked up, his child-like eyes glassy from remorse. "They turned on me my Lord. They said as soon as I was out of the way that they would kill the man that murdered their Kazekage. I was worried so I-"

Orochimaru placed his hand on his head; he didn't have to hear the rest. "I'm sure, don't worry I'm grateful for your loyalty. There is no blood on your hands."

Kimimaro smiled "Thank you." Orochimaru smiled back and stood to leave.

"Orochimaru-sama?" Kimimaro asked; a hint of hope in his voice. Orochimaru shuddered annoyed "Yes?"

Kimimaro approached him timidly "Could I go see Jugo in the prison chambers please?"

"No," the Sannin stated flatly "Maybe later but right now I need you to do something for me."

Kimimaro pushed his disappointment to the side "What is it?"

He crouched to Kimimaro's level "I need you to keep watch for a few hours so that I can…dispose of your accident."

Kimimaro shook and applied "I'll start now." He walked to the entrance of the hideout.

Orochimaru smirked. The boy was intensely obedient despite the circumstances. He looked down at the corpse, they were somewhat manipulated but that wasn't too much of a problem. His subordinate for six months now Kabuto would appreciate the practice.

* * *

Anko took in a deep breath as she scurried through the abandoned streets of the Rice Patties village. Just as before, everything was empty, no one was around…maybe.

She skidded to a stop _'I guess psycho really didn't know anything.' _Anko thought. _'Still, it won't hurt to do a more thruway search.' _

She started walking again and suddenly a sharp pain shot though her nerves and limbs. She leaned against a building, amaze and confused. It had been years since she had felt that kind of pain. Orochimaru was still defiantly still in this area.

The pain died away some. She jumped on a rooftop and began walking slowly through the area, completely unaware of the emerald green eyes following her.

--------

Kimimaro leveled a bone to his neck and to the back of the neck of the figure coming closer to the hideout that was supposed to be hidden to any outsiders.

He pushed his self deeper into the bush he was crouched in, the shrubs scratching his skin. This person didn't seem like too much of a threat, more like just a ponder who was just looking for something they left behind. Still, he couldn't take any chances.

He took in a deep breath and charged with killing intent to the figure.

--------

Anko fingered at a shrub '_There's something under here. I can sense some kind of presence…right behind me.'_

She whipped out a kunai just in time to protect herself from a shot in between the eyes. She glance from the…bone?...to the child holding it.

'_My God, he's only maybe eight years old!' _ She thought amazed. She backed the kid off, causing Kimimaro to scramble to keep his balance. He glared at her and repositioned himself to strike.

Anko smiled at him and dropped her weapon. "I'm not here to fight little one, I'm just looking for someone."

Kimimaro's features lightened a little. He lowered his weapon slightly "Who or what is it that you want?"

She walked to him, frowning as the boy flinched back in uncertainty "My names Anko, where are your parents?"

Kimimaro glared at her, he came up just below her shoulder "Please don't change the subject."

Anko stepped back to make him more comfortable "It's relevant, where is your family?"

He frowned still glaring "I never knew my mother…and my father's, my biological father, is dead." Anko nodded, that seemed right. "Then why are you out here all on your own?"

"I'm not, I'm with my Lord. I'm actually guarding the fortress you were pondering into." He scowled

Anko smiled sheepishly "Sorry, I got curious." She stared at the child. Her hand was twitching to cover the fire spiraling on her shoulder. There was a possibility that…

"This 'Lord' of yours, I would like to meet him." Anko said

Kimimaro was catching on to the strangers intentions "I'm sorry but I can't allow that. I'm going to ask you to leave."

Anko shook her head "This guy by any chance be a man named Orochimaru."

The child didn't say anything. He griped the bone in his hand tightly.

Anko misunderstood and crouched down, scaring Kimimaro. "Look, if this man's got you on a tight leash or something than just tell me where he is and I can take him down…"

Kimimaro shoved the bone in her stomach, cutting her off.

She gasped as the sharp object went deep into her. She coughed out blood that was lodging out of her throat.

Kimimaro stared her down "The last person who threatened that died a slow painful death." Anko pushed herself away, clutching her stomach, her eyes not leaving his.

'_Her eyes are just like mine!' _Kimimaro thought amazed. They were broken, and had seen horrors at a unimaginable young age.

He began to leave, Anko dropping to the ground "You're not those other people. In light of that, I'm going to let you live with just a minor injure. But you better leave right away; my master isn't as kind hearted."

Anko pulled the shard of bone out of her, a stream of blood following. She peeked out of the ground and watched him walk to the shrub that she had been crouching at previously. _'Hook, line, and sinker!'_ Anko thought mentally smirking. Even if it had hurt, she had intended to appear weak so that the child would let his guard down. She had wanted to help him but if he was going to be difficult so was she!

She pretended to pass out, even though she was pretty close to really doing it. After some shifts and the sounds of rocks scraping together, the earth trembled under her and she felt the child's presence disappear. She stole another look and the entrance to the God knows what that thing was.

Just as it closed, Anko slung a kunai at it, leaving it abjured just a bit.

She smirked but she was now going into shock because of the blood lost. She squinted at the door as her vision began to blurry.

'_I'm coming for you Orochimaru…I'm home now Sensei…'_

* * *

_**I TRULY AM A TOTAL SCREW UP!!!**_

_**The stupid Document Manager deleted one of my chapters and now chapter 3 and 4 are the same! If anyone can help me I would appreciate it.**_

_**Spring break is next week meaning I won't be writing for a week (Oh the horror) so doesn't hate on me. I'll do as much as I can this week.**_


	7. Home?

Kimimaro knocked on the door of Orochimaru's room. He was one of the few people that knew how to avoid the traps that were set up near Orochimaru's quarters.

He opened the door quietly when Orochimaru didn't respond.

The Snake Sannin was hunched over his desk, tearing through scrolls. He looked up as he sensed another presentence enter the room. "Kimimaro, I thought I asked you to keep watch for a few hours, why have you abandoned your post?" he watched Kimimaro's childish eyes tear up. He wiped a sleeve across them.

Orochimaru rose and put a hand on the boy's shoulder "What happened?" his voice was stern and held forced compassion.

"There was a woman sneaking around the entrance," he began "I thought she was another guard at first but then she began looking around like she didn't know where she was. I knew then that she wasn't one of yours so I attacked her…" his voice broke as his sobs became heavier.

Orochimaru eyed the child "You were doing what you were told, why do you feel sorrow?"

Kimimaro calmed down and took in some air "Her eyes were just like mine. I got scared when I saw them so I hesitated in killing her." He hugged himself "She was nice, she asked me where my parents were and things like that. But then I mentioned you and she said she would kill you so I stabbed her…" he couldn't control his shaking.

Kimimaro met Orochimaru's eyes "I don't think I killed her." He stated remorsefully

Orochimaru sighed and began to leave "I'll take care of this intruder. Calm down Kimimaro, you know I don't appreciate weakness."

Kimimaro stood up, his back to his Lord. "I'm sorry Orochimaru-sama."

"Just close the door when you leave." He growled in response.

---

He made his way down the labyrinth of hallways that somehow were easy for him to recognize. He made it to the last hallway that would lead him to the hideout entrance gates. _'Perhaps Konoha sent a spy of some sort to investigate the happenings of three days ago.' _He smirked when he reminisced putting the seal on that boys arm to slow him down. The fear and pain in his eyes, the way he shook when he thought that he never be good enough…it was fun but it was time for something new. '_Still, it would be interesting to see how Anko and that other girl reacted. Come to think of it, I haven't really seen Anko in over four years; she must be a beautiful creature now that she's almost grown up.'_

Orochimaru stopped when he saw that the entrance door was wide open _'I never thought Kimimaro would be so careless.' _He thought.

He walked out into the open. There was a small amount of blood on the ground a few feet away but no body. He looked around a little more but there were no other signs of a struggle.

'They probably ran off, Kimimaro must not have done a very good job in injuring them.' He walked back to the gates when it hit him_. 'Perhaps this girl walked into a trap…I might actually get to see Anko again after all.'_

* * *

Anko groaned as the shadow over her eyes slowly disappeared. She tried to sit up but a person along with a splitting headache let her do otherwise.

"So you can attack your comrade but you can't fend off a mere child? What was Orochimaru teaching you all of those years?" A voice said venomously.

That voice was vaguely …"Tsubaki?"

There were some scraping sounds and then person turned on flashlight. It was indeed Tsubaki. "I bandaged your wounds." She scowled.

Anko glared at her "What are you doing here?" Anko scowled back, suddenly feeling better.

Tsubaki glared "I was going to ask you the same thing."

Anko rolled her eyes "I'm trying to get some answers on what Orochimaru did to Mizuki. I thought it would be easier to go straight to the horse's mouth, or in this case snake's." she laughed at her own pawn but instantly turned serious "Now it's your turn, spill."

Tsubaki straitened up "I wanted to talk to you after Mizuki wound up in the hospital a **second **time, but you were leaving so I followed you. I saw you go into the hospital and then leave to this place…and get attacked but a child no doubt…"

"That was a surprise attack!" Anko defended "If I had expected it I would have damaged that child."

"I honestly wouldn't doubt it." Tsubaki muttered

"Hey," Anko threatened "I might be sadistic as Hell, but I am not a monster. I would really appreciate if at least one person other than Lord Hokage or Jiraiya would realize that." She added the last part more to herself.

Tsubaki spoke "I know you're not a monster. I just want to know what's happening to Mizuki. I don't care who did it I just want to help him."

Anko stared at her "You're a good friend Tsubaki…but you are way off. I think it's been too late for Mizuki for a while."

Tsubaki shook her head "I still think I can help him."

Anko sighed "Your boyfriend." She looked around. They were in a murky hallway that reeked of death and mold. 'Why the Hell did she choose this place to recuperate?' "So, are you leaving or are you going to help me kick Orochimaru's ass?"

Tsubaki looked at her in shock as she grabbed the flashlight and began walking away "You're still going ahead with this?"

Anko turned back, pointing the flashlight at Tsubaki. The shadows on her face made her look dark, almost possessed "I've waited four years to make that man pay for what he did. If I walk away now, I'm just proving that I can't surpass him." She started leaving her again.

"Still," Tsubaki called "shouldn't we at least go back and call in some ANBU. This is Orochimaru were talking about anyway."

"I don't have time, but by all means be my guest."

Soon the light was completely gone and Tsubaki was left in the dark to make her decision. She looked back to the place she came from and then to the direction Anko had gone in. If she went back to Konoha, she could get the help they needed but that would mean Anko could get seriously damaged without a backup. If she stayed…she didn't want to think about it after reading the documents on Orochimaru's illegal experiments back in the Leaf.

Hesitating she ran back to Anko "Wait up!"

* * *

"NO!" Sabutobi yelled slamming his fists on his desk. "I want those girls brought back here. I don't care if it means Orochimaru's capture or not, they're more important."

"But Hokage-Sama-"

"NOW!

The two ANBU scurried as fast as they could out of the room, almost running into Jiraiya who was leaning against the door frame.

"What do you mean 'girls'? Who else is missing?"

The weary Hokage leaned back in his seat, deeply inhaling the chemicals from his pipe. "The third party from the mission Anko is going through hell over, Tsubaki. She was supposed to come here last night for questioning but when she didn't show I sent ANBU to her home. Her mother answered and stated that she had gone on a mission."

Jiraiya nodded "A self exclamatory mission." He pondered for a mission "You think she's running with Anko."

"Why else would she lie to her own mother?"

Jiraiya chuckled "Maybe she hates that her daughters dating that nutcase Mizuki and wants to keep her little girl safe."

"Jiraiya I am not in the mood for your games!" Sarutobi snapped

The Toad Sannin cautiously stepped back "Sorry…I'm just trying to lighten the mood in here-"

"Well you're doing a sorry job." Sarutobi muttered

Jiraiya flinched. It had been years since his former Sensei had acted like this. Hell the last time was when they had discovered about Orochimaru's experiments and Sarutobi had to send the ANBU after him. That was one hell of a day.

"I'm sorry." The Hokage spoke after a moment "I just can't help of what those girls might go through if Orochimaru gets to them."

Jiraiya smiled reassuringly "Don't worry about it. Besides, despite everything, Orochimaru did train Anko well. If he does have them she'll know what to do. And that Tsubaki girl's got it going on herself."

Sarutobi turned to the window. Grey clouds were hiding the sun and were releasing small rain drops in return. "I hope you're right Jiraiya."

'_Me too.' _Jiraiya thought

* * *

Anko peaked behind the corner, giving Tsubaki an okay before they darted through another hallway.

"This guy must like getting lost in this place." Tsubaki grumbled. They had been going at this for an hour and there was still no sign of any sort of life other than rats and mold.

Anko herself was starting to get weary and was close to passing out from her barely healed injuries. She paused and leaned against the wall.

"Are you alright?" Tsubaki breathed

Anko didn't answer but instead sat down. "Let's take a break okay?" she gasped

Tsubaki nodded and sat down across from her. "Did you notice how difficult it is to sense anything in here? I mean, I can tell there are people around but their charka signatures are all off making everything unrecognizable."

"Yeah." Anko said but she hadn't really been paying attention. The gashes on her body were starting to burn intensely. "Tsubaki, what did you heal me with?" she asked painfully.

"My chakra mainly…" she saw the pain on Anko's face "I'm sorry, I didn't bring any pain killers or something like that. I hadn't expected this to be a mission that required major medical supplies."

Anko grinned, trying to hide her pain "No…no I'm okay…just a little weary is all."

Tsubaki opened her mouth to respond but all that came out was a scream as the wall behind her gave way and swallowed her before closing back up in a flash.

"TSUBAKI!" Anko screamed trying to stand up. She groaned and took in a deep breath as pain shot through her body.

She dropped to her knees. "No don't do this…TSUBAKI!"

Silence stayed with her for the longest time. She stared at the wall Tsubaki had fallen in, silently praying that it would open and Tsubaki would appear, illustrating that all was okay. But alas, after ten minutes that hope was shattered.

Anko tensed when she heard a terrifyingly familiar cackle echo through the room. It rang through her ears, among through her nerves and senses, taking her through a place where she didn't want to be…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Anko trampled to the ground as pain spread through her body. Orochimaru sunk his teeth deeper into her neck. Her eyes widened at his prowess. She opened her mouth but the only thing that came out was a shock whimper._

_He finally pulled out; allowing Anko's limp body to slowly collapse…but then the real pain began._

"_Orochimaru-Sama! What have you done this pain is…"_

_All he gave her was a laugh…a mocking, uncaring, haunting laugh…_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

The laughter seemed to die away as did the horror that was momentarily in her eyes. She blinked a few times in order to get her head straight before standing.

She turned to the direction that the laughter was best fading away into. Despite how her body was pleading for her to rest, Tsubaki's life meant more to her. She took in a deep breath and staggered to what could be her doom.

* * *

Tsubaki put her arms in front of her to lighten some of the impact from being thrown down again. Her face was scratched and bleeding and her entire cadaver was screaming with distress. She tried to reach for a kunai but that only resulted in her wrist being snapped by the person who was torturing her. When she tried to scream, the person would kick her in the jaw or mouth to make her quiet.

At the moment, she wished she had a knife to cut her hair out of the grasp of the person dragging her. Finally she was released, only to be met with a pale pair of feet.

The figure in front of her didn't make a move so she had to. Tsubaki gathered her strength so that she could sit on her knees. She arched her heavy head up so that she could get some kind of look at the persons face.

She blinked a few times to get her vision clear. All she could see was barley there face illuminated by the torch light behind them.

The person bent down to her level giving her a better look at the person…man in front of her.

Her breath hitched when the figure touched her face. "You brought me the wrong girl Kabuto." He stated. "And you did a terrible job of killing her."

Tsubaki's heart stopped when he grabbed her neck, lifting her into the air. "You have to make it so that they can't breathe…"

---------

"Awww!"

Anko almost fell down the steps she was walking down. A vicious pain started at her curse mark a spread around.

'_He's close…I feel…Tsubaki…' _

She struggled on. Tsubaki wouldn't make it if she didn't.

---------

Tsubaki gasped for breath as the grip around her throat tightened slowly. _'This person…this monster…what…what is he?' _

"You have to be sure their windpipe is right at the base of their throat…just like this…"

Her throat made a sickening crack and everything went dark.

Orochimaru smirked and dropped her. The sound of her body crumbling was invigorating. He turned to Kabuto's impassive face "Don't worry, you'll get it right eventually."

Kabuto smiled timidly. His smile faded though when he heard the sound of feet pattering down the hallway.

"Kabuto, you may leave." Orochimaru suddenly said.

The eleven year old stared at him but he knew when to test his masters' patience. He nodded and walked away into a separate hallway, giving one more glance to the doorway. For some reason, his master vanished too.

-------

Anko halted when she came to a room. She was stunned by the pain in her neck and by the sight before her. She dropped to her knees and stared angrily at the corpse like figure before her. "Tsubaki?" she whispered. No response.

She crawled to her, squinting her eyes. There was barely any light in the room. She brushed hair away from her face with a shaky hand. Her face was scratched, bloodied, and ….peaceful…too peaceful.

Anko couldn't hold back. She clutched the sides of her head, buried her face in her legs and tried to scream her heart out. She yelled and yelled until the lack of air made her stop. All she could do now was clutch Tsubaki and snivel.

"Tsubaki…" A weak cough just below her caused her to hang on to her control. She looked at Tsubaki. Her eyes were parted slightly and she was struggling for air. "Oh Hell yah Tsubaki!" Anko cheered.

Tsubaki's lips moved but Anko couldn't make out what she was trying to say. She arched Tsubaki's body to her ear "What? Come on girlie you're going to have to speak up."

Tsubaki whimpered "Your elbow's in my chest…"

"Oh shoot!" Anko shouted, removing her elbow from Tsubaki's mid-center. "Sorry dude." She tried to pick Tsubaki up but Tsubaki grabbed her arm and whispered urgently "There's someone else in here….they tried to kill me…" she went into a coughing fit.

"Come Ts- calm down." She looked around. There was a presence in the room but it seemed like it was fading, same with the pain with her curse seal.

Anko removed her trench coat and made it into a pillow for Tsubaki. "Stay put okay, I'll figure out how to get you out of here."

Tsubaki stared at her worriedly, almost as if she was saying 'Pleas don't leave me.'

She stood up and gentle began moving away. There was another exit in the room, that was where the presence was disappearing into. "I'll be right back." She said to Tsubaki. She received no answer.

She pushed the door open._ 'Great, more hallways.' _She grimaced. Closing the door gentle behind her, she breathed in the moldy air and once again began a destination. _'Orochimaru where are you?'_

--

Tsubaki began to close her eyes. The shadows from the torch on the wall were lethargic to her weary mind, helping her fall into a peaceful illusion…

Someone, this on shorter and younger than the two who had tried to kill her earlier, blocked the shadows and created a new image of death for the Kunochi.

The two stare at one another. The child, a boy it seemed, had tear stained eyes and cheeks. The dim light made him look ominous, like a broken spirit. He lifted his hand and amazingly a six inch bone sprouted out.

"I'm very sorry." He whispered "I must kill you soon."

--

Anko dug her nails into the wall; her other hand covering the fire on her neck. The pain from her curse mark was returning, this time it was more intense and it was smoldering her senses. _'Where are you?'_

He was close…just ahead…no closer than that…where…

She straightened her self up. If she was going to meet the devil she would do it with dignity. Her hand remained where it was though until the pain simmered down.

She could see the barely there figure of someone in the hallway. She removed her hand from her neck, shaking her arm slightly so that one of the knifes she had in her sleeve would fall out. Finally feeling it, she gripped on to the hem; ready to attack her could be former Sensei.

But as she got closer to the shadow, she noticed that the person was shorter, than what she had expected him to be, gaunter, with dark clothing covering the muscles he there was any.

She was less than five feet away from the person when he, yes he, spoke. "If I were you, I would try to leave while your legs are intact. Lord Orochimaru isn't very merciful to intruders."

Anko was for some reason a little surprise by the boy's words "I know." She said "But I'm not leaving until I see him."

The boy invisible smiled "So, you do know him."

Anko sulked '_I thought I did.'_ But she brushed that thought off,"Yes, can you take me to him?"

He tried to hold back a laugh "Certainly." He turned his back to her "Come with me."

Anko reluctantly followed the estranged child down many passages and doorways. "You know," he whispered "You were so close…" he slips a morphine syringe into his sleeve.

"How so?" Anko questions, tightening her grip on the kunai she possessed.

He laughed lightly "You almost made it…" he swung around to lunge the needle in her stomach. Sadly, he didn't know Anko's agility.

She caught his wrist, lifting it beside her head "Boys your age shouldn't carry around such dangerous toys." Anko commented snickering, giving his wrist a rough squeeze. She released him, the syringe falling to their feet.

The child grimaced, taking hold of his injured hand. "I admit I hadn't anticipated on that."

Anko leveled the kunai with his neck "And I hadn't anticipated on having to kill a ten year today." Anko stated "Now tell me where Orochimaru is!" her patience was already at shreds and this threat from a child was causing red to flash in front of her eyes.

The boy pushed her hand away from him, almost in a mocking matter. "I'm twelve and if you promise not to attack him, Lord Orochimaru will meet you right here." He moved past her and pushed a door that she hadn't seen there.

Anko glared at him "Kid, I'm not stupid…and I am not dying today."

He smirked _'Right where I want you.'_ "If that's the case, then I'll just have to ask Kimimaro-san to kill that pretty girl who you left injured in one of the storage rooms."

Anko's heart skipped a beat "Tsubaki…"

"So that's her name…" he stopped talking when Anko pushed him against the wall "If I find one more scratch on her body I will-"

"You'll what!" the child jeered psychotically "If you had stayed in you precious Leaf village, she wouldn't be here right now."

Anko froze _'What…?"_

He smiled at her fear "Hey hey, don't worry, I hold no quall against you. And I'm sure Orochimaru doesn't mind the extra deadweight lying around. I know I don't …"

Anko slapped him across the face, the sound of her hand hitting his skin echoed through the hallways. "She's not dead yet…"

She stopped when she saw the shock on the kid's face. "What?"

He looked up and snarled at her before he jumped on her, causing them both to fall into the open door.

He tried to punch her in the face but she dodged his fists. She managed to throw him off her but he was up again. This time he tripped her and grabbed the kunai she was still clutching. He was ten seconds from thrashing it in her heart when the savior {in Anko's case} popped up.

"Kabuto!"

The boy stopped, the kunai poised just above Anko's body. His eyes where wide with anticipation and fear as he slowly turned to face his master.

Anko's breath hitched in her throat as Orochimaru walked into the room. "This is no way to treat a guess, even if they are an enemy."

Kabuto jumped off of Anko as if she was on fire. Anko however stayed put.

When he was done glaring at Kabuto, he turned an evil grin to Anko "Stand up my dear, I'm getting a crick in my neck from staring down at you."

She slowly obliged, in shock that Orochimaru was actually here and not killing her yet.

Orochimaru chuckled and turned his stern look back to Kabuto "Get."

Kabuto nodded fearfully and went about to do his masters task. As soon as Orochimaru couldn't see him through, he smirked at Anko and mouthed "I hope he kills you." before running off.

Anko glared at his direction but was intensely flooded by her new found fear. She turned her glare back to Orochimaru. For the first few minutes neither one of them spoke to one another. They just stood and stared and everything but each other's eyes, taking in their appearance that they hadn't seen in over ten years. Staring…watching…waiting…remembering…

"You've grown beautifully." Orochimaru stated, breaking the silence.

Anko held back a gasp before glaring and saying "And you haven't aged a day."

Orochimaru jeered "Years of jutsu's darling."

Anko scoffed "Monster."

Orochimaru eyed her angrily "Watch your tongue girl or I'll cut it off."

Anko gritted her teeth to hold back her **very **necessary insult.

Orochimaru smirked satisfied "That's better. Now why are you here in my humble home?"

Anko shuddered "Umm…hey, I believe that you have something to do with some…incidents that have been going…going on in…the …last few…" she was getting irritated with the way he was watching her. "Get your dame eyes off me!"

Orochimaru howled with laughter, the walls seemed to shake. "I can't help it. I'm trying to get a better look at you but you're cowering in the shadows as if I'm going to attack you. I have to stare at you."

Anko grimaced. She reluctantly stepped into the light of the lantern hanging on the ceiling above them. "Is uh…this better?"

Light flashed in his eyes. "Yes…you were saying?"

Anko cleared her throat. "Okay…I was on with a mission two days ago with two other shinobi's. One of them was attacked and a seal appeared on his arm. I talked with Jiraiya-sama and he said it was a jutsu that you knew. Did you have anything to do with that?"

Orochimaru didn't answer but just stared at her smirking.

'_Oh whatever! I know he's guilty, there's no point in sitting here three hours when Tsubaki's probably getting hacked up right now.'_

She tried to walk pass him but as soon as they were side by side he grabbed her arm. "What do you think?"

She yanked her arm out of his grip "I think you need to keep your dame hands to yourself before I cut them off."

Orochimaru laughed as Anko exited to the hallways "You've matured into such a spitfire Anko. But you should know, I never intended to hurt you today, I just wanted to see how you've grown."

She ignored him and focused on finding where she and Tsubaki were once at. "I wouldn't try to find her if I were you dear. Why not leave and save yourself?"

Anko twisted around and shouted "Because I'm not you." That was the last thing she wanted to say to him.

Orochimaru smirked as he attempted to follow her "Oh but you are love, more than you will ever know."

She did her best to ignore that comment, her sanity meant more to her than his crap. As she walked down the never ending obsess of passage ways, she kept hearing another pair of footsteps just behind her. She stopped and glanced back only to hear the footsteps stop along with her. She rolled her eyes and brought out another kunai "If you want to fight, just face me head on instead of hiding like the coward you remind me of."

Orochimaru stepped halfway out of the hallway; most of his form was still hidden in the shadows. Seeing he wasn't making a move she continued to her destination. "What's with all the hallways?" she shouted "Afraid your dinner's going to escape?"

The closes thing to a response she got was the sound of Orochimaru's footsteps quickening. She stopped and so did he. She gave herself a few seconds before sprinting down the hallways. _'Gotta get away…'_

She almost crashed into a few walls on behalf of the lack of light to guide her but all in all she got pretty far ahead. She skidded to a slight halt before racing down a flight of stairs, these seeming to some extent familiar. _'I think there's a doorway just ahead where I left Tsubaki…'_ she dodged some large stones _'If what that kid said was true than I need to hurry up and get us out of here…'_

Suddenly she caught sight of an open door with bright orange light illuminating out of it. _'Yes!'_

She was less than ten feet from it when the familiar scalding fire struck her.

She collapsed instantly, gripping her neck and muffling her own scream. Her eyes burst open when she felt Orochimaru quietly slip past her like she wasn't there. He said nothing, gave her no gesture to do anything. She just laid there and shook as he entered the door and closed it behind him.

'….wait…?' she stomached her pain and stumbled to the door. She turned the knob but …why the hell was it locked?

She banged her fist on the door "Hey…hey open up!" she heard screaming, Tsubaki's. "Open the dame door!"

She fell into it as some unknown being unbolted it for her. She stopped herself from falling but it wouldn't have mattered, she was shocked enough to pass out.

The white haired boy she had met earlier that day had a dagger of some sort in Tsubaki's stomach; he was slowly pushing it in as she laid there and whimpering.

"No!" Someone grabbed her before she could take another step. She struggled against them before the person pressed a kunai to her neck. "Shhh, shhh, shhh…"

She froze completely as she recognized the tone of voice. Orochimaru.

"If you had left like I suggested, you wouldn't have to see this. You've grown so stubborn-"

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Anko screamed to him. "Please! She has nothing to do with this!"

Orochimaru chuckled before pulling her closer "I know she doesn't. But I can't let the fun be ruined for Kabuto and Kimimaro."

"Please," she whispered "What do you want?"

He was a little taken back by her question "I'm not sure you want me to answer that."

Anko squeezed her eyes shut; she couldn't watch Tsubaki suffer anymore. "What do you want. I'll do anything, just leave her be." She gagged when she said those words.

'_Let a perfectly good experiment walk away…or keep Anko captive…there both too tempting.' _Orochimaru thought amused. He stared off a the comrade Anko was selling herself to protect. While he was doing this, he buried his nose in Anko's hair. She smelled nice.

He brushed her hair away from her neck "This is going to hurt." He warned.

Anko was caught off guard by two sharp points entering her neck. They went slowly, torturously. "What are you doing?!" she screamed. "Ow!"

---

_A pale hand closed in on her face 'Who's hand is this?' she asked herself._

'_Oh wait…it's just mine...'_

_---_

Orochimaru wiped his mouth with his sleeve, letting Anko topple to the ground. "You can leave her alone now Kimimaro." Orochimaru stated.

The Kaguya survivor pulled his bone out of the stranger. He wasn't sure if she was alive or not. "Now what do I do sir?" he asked timidly.

Orochimaru glanced down at Anko's unconscious form. "Well, now since she surrendered willingly, I suppose mercy is in order." They stood over her, their shadows covering her face.

"She's mine now."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**I am a total screw up**_

_**Does anyone know Tsubaki's or Mizuki's last names? Do they even have them?**_

_**I'm going to try to make the chapters longer from here on out but then it will take longer to update... Lord Jesus PLEASE let me find a reasonably priced Laptop with a warrantee! **_


	8. He's coming back

_You think that I can't see right through your eyesScared to death, you face realityNo one seems to hear your hidden criesYou're left to face yourself alone_

_Evanescence's __**"Where Will You Go?"**_

'_Whose hand is this?' Anko asked herself as a pale hand appeared in front of her face. Everything about it was so clear; the lines and fingers as she examined it stood out and kept her intact with the reality she was living in at the moment._

'_Is it…' the hand disappeared, leaving behind the horrifying realization…_

'_Never mind, it's just mine.'_

Anko's sat up and immediately stared down at her hands. They were shaky and sweaty and…white. They were her hands. She truly was alone. Her eyes stayed glued to them when she thought _'How am I even able to see them?' _

She looked around; she was in a small, stone room lying on a thin cot. The only source of light came from a white glowing lantern on the wall beside her. She was in a prison cell. Orochimaru.

Anko threw the rag like blanket off her legs and walked to the door. She stumbled slightly because she still ached from her injuries.

She twisted the lock, locked. Typical, No problem though. She walked backwards away from the door, biting her thumb in the process. She placed her hand on the ground and focused her chakra "Summoning Jutsu!"

A loud blast echoed off the walls and smoke filled the room... but when Anko opened her eyes, she was met with a disappointing sight. A six inch garden snake slithered up her wrist and lifted its puny head to await its master's command. Anko frowned at the creature ''You are kidding me! The bastards must have messed with my chakra!" she sighed, annoyed, "Might as well use what you got." She squatted down and leveled the little guy with the lock; he was just the right size "You think you can unlock this damn door so I can get out?" The snake crawled into the lock as a response. After some clicks and snaps, the serpent crawled out back into its master's hand. Anko turned the knob, success. She smiled at him "Thanks little guy, you can go home now if you want now." The snake wrapped itself tightly around Anko's arm. "That must be a no." she laughed, lowering her arm to her pocket so that he could slither inside "Stay in there," she grimaced at what could be ahead "This could get sick."

She opened the door and stepped out, looking both ways and mentally numbing the pain traveling through her body. She took in some breaths before dashing down the hallway. She had to find a way out of here, her life depended on it.

She sprinted though hallway after hallway, dodging wall and jumping over steps...almost falling down a flight or two. Finally there was the entrance she had come across earlier, for some reason it was still adjured. Anko practically jump through that door, she was so happy when she felt the night wind on her face and arms. She stretched her arms out, closing her eyes to enjoy her freedom.

The peaceful moment was shattered however when an unrecognizable, earsplitting shriek hit her ears. She glanced back and the scream seemed to get louder. She turned back and took a few steps away, she stepped away from Hell.

But the screaming turned into shrieking and it became too loud for Anko. _'Please...I don't want to go back in there.' _

Anko continued walking, one step at a time. The shrieking stayed in her head and ears. She had to make it stop. Cursing herself, she shot back into the fortress and ran for the sound.

One hallway turn. A second hallway two turns. The turn led into a room with no other way out. God shut the screaming up. It was there, in that room. But there was no one around who was screaming.

Suddenly it was quiet. The screaming had stopped and the nightmare was over.

She look around for the source of the shrieking. All there was a white lantern, similar to the one in the prison room she was in, and a table with...a tape recorder?

Anko walked to it. The recorder was quite old, different then the top of the line ones that were used in the Leaf.

She picked it up and pressed the REWIND and then PLAY button. She jumped when screaming, the exact screaming that had brought her back to this miserable place. She turned it off and threw it back on the table. She hated herself for falling into this trap.

"She's not here."

Anko shot around to see Orochimaru entering the room. He was smirking at her. Anko wanted to claw his face off. "Since they were so worthless this evening, I gave them the task of taking your friend home."

Orochimaru closed and LOCKED the door and walked into the light. He was so much more threatening when he could be seen. This was the first time in six years Anko could clearly see him.

Anko pushed herself back but the table kept her from moving. Either she could climb over it or she could stand her ground. Stand the ground seemed better.

Orochimaru reached out and his fingertips touched her face "What's wrong darling? You look scared to death."

Anko glared at him, ducking under his arm and getting a good distance between them. She lowered herself into a fighting stance.

"Relax Anko, I'm not here to fight."

She continued glaring, unconvinced "Why is Tsubaki's scream on that recorder."

Orochimaru chuckled "You aren't in condition to make threats and commands...but, since you're so interested in my work I'll tell you." He turned away fro a moment to rewind the tape recorder.

Anko glanced back at the open door, it was tempting but she knew she would be safer if she didn't try to run again. She felt movement in her pocket. The garden snake...she could use him if she ran out of options. He could at least crawl into Orochimaru's navel cavity and fuck up his brain. She slipped her hand into her pocket. The worried serpent rubbed against her wrist and she massaged his head.

"She has such a lovely scream." The click of a button and screaming made her turn back to Orochimaru. He stood there holding the recorder, smiling at the pain that slowly shadowed Anko's face.

Anko's ears started ringing to the point where she couldn't hear the screaming. Finally she couldn't take any more. She covered her ears with both her hands and shrieked "Turn it off! TURN THE DAMN THING OFF!" She didn't notice that the garden snake was now in plain view or that Orochimaru was now standing in front of her.

He grabbed her arm "Who do we got here?"

Anko pulled back, her back hitting the door "My escape key since you messed up my summoning abilities!"

He chuckled, stepping closer to make her uncomfortable "And yet you still managed to escape."

She stared into his eyes "You're going to have to do a lot better than locked doors to keep me in."

Orochimaru jeered "Indeed." he looked down at the garden snake "Shall I dispose of this one for you?"

The snake curled up into a striking position, poor thing thought he was a threat to the great Snake Sannin.

Anko led the little one away "Leave." She whispered to it "Wait up for me if you want but stay away from here." She put her hand on the door and the snake crawled down it to the floor. He hesitated before sliding under the door and disappearing. Anko was alone again.

"Once again you risk your life for the weak and pathetic." Orochimaru scowled "They do nothing but hold you back from what you could reach."

"I've reached plenty because of them." She spat him "More than I ever could learn from you."

"They've taught you lies."

"No, you taught me those."

Orochimaru glared at her disapprovingly "Watch your mouth."

"Go to Hell."

Orochimaru grabbed her neck, burying her in the door "I live in it."

Anko's leg instinctively shot up and kicked him in the shin causing Orochimaru to release her temporarily. She took the opportunity to feel for the door knob and lock. Thankfully while Orochimaru was still distracted, she found it, twisted the lock, and falling out the door before breaking away.

She heard something break back in the room and they heard "YOU KEEP RUNNING! YOU CAN RUN FOREVER BUT YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Anko shook at those words but set her concentration on finding the exit. This time she didn't look back or stop when she heard something screaming.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"So let me get this straight...you went after Orochimaru to get information on Mizuki's mark, you are gravely injured but somehow managed to crawl back to the Leaf Village gates before passing out."

Tsubaki shrugged her shoulders "Pretty much, yes."

The Third Hokage glanced at Jiraiya who just shrugged his shoulders as a response to Tsubaki's story. "Tsubaki," Jiraiya said "You aren't in trouble and there are no ANBU around to say otherwise. You can tell us the truth."

"That is the truth." she stated

"Then where is Anko Mitarashi?" Sarutobi asked "You disappeared after she went missing. Care to explain that?"

"Maybe it had something to do with you dragging her in that day and accusing her of hurting Mizuki." she spat.

"You deny that Anko tried to harm Mizuki?"

Tsubaki gulped, she wasn't good with the lying bit "No, I know that she did try to harm him but I believe that it was in self defense. Mizuki was sick then, he didn't realize what he was doing and attacked Anko because of it."

Jiraiya rolled his eyes _'This kid's a worse lier than I was.'_

_"_Thank you for your help Tsubaki. Get some rest now." Sarutobi said motioning Jiraiya to come with him.

They closed the door behind them "What do you think?" Jiraiya asked "What's happened to Anko?"

Sarutobi stayed quiet for a long time. Jiraiya was uncertain whether to ask again or let the silence be.

"I don't want to think about it right now." Sarutobi stated.

Jiraiya stopped while he walked ahead._ 'Poor guy, he must be worried sick about her.'_

Suddenly Jiraiya heard heavy breathing and a myriad of footsteps come up behind him. He turned to see what was happening. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Anko. She was soak through and in shock.

Anko skid to stop, falling on her side and repositioning herself on knees because she was to exhausted to stand. She reached a hand out for someone "Hokage-Same!"

Sarutobi shot around "Anko?"

She smiled in relief, her arm and head lowered as shock and fatigue ran like a slow stream through her body "I know where Orochimaru is." she gasped "He...he...he's still in Rice...Patty Place..." a shadow sank over her eyes "I saw you..."

Her arms gave out.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

_'Who's hand is this?' Anko asked herself._

_Again._

_'It can't be mine...it's too pale...' she flinched "her" fingers 'to unfeeling...it's not my hand' The hand disappeared. Her eyes wondered around; she wasn't sure what she was looking at._

_'Who's hand is...'_

_Orochimaru appeared and punched her._

Anko shot up "Oh my God." she said hoarsely. She looked around, she was in a hospital room. A small, prison-like, suffocating hospital room. She threw the covers back, this place reminded her too much of Orochimaru's hideaway. She couldn't stay here. The second she stood on both her legs she crumpled to the ground.

"That's a sign that you need to stay put." Anko looked up to see Jiraiya standing over her. He put his hands under her arms and holstered her up, laying her back down. "You didn't sustain too many injuries but your suffering from dehydration and exhaustion." he stated "You'll need to spend the night here for further observation."

Anko stared at him emotionlessly, she then averted her eyes and asked "Is Tsubaki here?"

"Yeah, we found her on the outskirts of Konoha today. Your little field trip took a lot out of her."

Anko gripped the sheets "Is she alright?"

Jiraiya swiped a fly away that was buzzing around his face "Uh, yeah. She lost a lot of blood but a transfusion took care of- GO AWAY!" He continued to slap at the pest "You think they'd keep pests like this out of a hospital." he growled

"Just eat it, you know, stay in character." Anko joked

Jiraiya looked at her, though the comment unnerved him, he let it slide when he saw her smile "Don't ever stop smiling." he said

She nodded "But it's hard to sometimes you know."

Jiraiya smiled "I know it is, but-"

A knock at the door interrupted them "Jiraiya-sama, it's time to head out." Said an ANBU with a bear mask on.

Jiraiya sighed "Coming." the ANBU nodded and left.

"You're leaving already?" Anko asked sadly

"Not exactly, me and a few others are going to investigate the Rice Patties, see what you and Tsubaki where talking about."

"We didn't lie about anything." Anko defended, though she did poorly at it.

"I believe you." Jiraiya said as he began to leave "But there are some who don't." he didn't give her an explanation, he just left, closing the door behind him.

Anko growled, "I guess I'll go on never knowing." she yelled out sarcastically. She received no response. Sighing, Anko relaxed and closed her eyes. She wouldn't be very surprised if her former sensei haunted her mind tonight.

She hoped they would find Orochimaru and lock the mad man up.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,

The door to Orochimaru's hideout blasted open as two after two ANBU Black ops dived in. Jiraiya followed close behind them, seeing his former comrade fresh on his mind. The hallways were lit dimly as if there was someone still living in this ruined place.

The first set of ANBU suddenly stopped "What is it?" Jiraiya called to them. They were hunched over, examined something "Blood." one said simply, accustomed to the sight "It's not quite fresh but there's plenty of it."

"Keep moving," Jiraiya ordered "There may be injured here."

After a few moments of careful searching, the group came across a double hallway "Half of you take the left, me and the rest will go right." Everyone obeyed.

The hallways were long and never ending, the trip was taking much longer than expected considering that there was a door ever twenty feet and they had to open them in order to cover as much of Orochimaru's hiding places as possible.

"He isn't here," An ANBU with a beaver mask stated "He most likely left and we are wasting our time here."

Jiraiya hesitated but reluctantly agreed "Yes, l'm call the others, we'll leave and-" the ground started to shake and then...

"AAAAAAAWWWWW!"

"What the-!" the sound of bone crushing shut Jiraiya up quickly. He turned to see on of the ANBU's legs being held a rock at had somehow shot out of the ground and grabbed a hold of his leg, squeezing it slowly and putting the poor fool in intense pain. "MAKE IT STOP!" he screamed, twisting and pulling while his comrades tried to calm him down.

Jiraiya stared unbelievably at the sight around him _'Who-' _the answer to his unfinished question was hiding in the shadows less than a few feet down the hallway. Somehow they hadn't been able to sense the person before he attacked.

"Orochimaru!" it was more of a question than a command but the person sped off anyway.

"Call for medical assistance I think I found him." Jiraiya ran past his fallen comrades and followed the figure in the dark. He could barely make out Orochimaru's form in the dark but Jiraiya was able to tell that there was something unusual about him.

The person stopped for a few only a second and a huge fireball came towards Jiraiya. Jiraiya jumped to avoid it, but lost the person in the process. He growled before pressing on "Stop running Orochimaru!" he shouted. He twisted into another hallway and caught a blurry glimpse of someone disappearing out of it. _'Gotcha!'_

Jiraiya ran into the hallway only to discover that it ended to a room that was being close. He twisted the lock but it had just been locked. Jiraiya sighed "You're making this harder on yourself." he called as he applied chakra to the lock "But you're going to get worse from the ANBU and Lord Hokage when we get you back to the leaf." he got the door open and cautiously stepped inside. The room appeared empty, there were no lights, and Jiraiya couldn't sense a presence "Damn it he must have teleported away!" He turned to rush out the door but was kicked in the stomach and sent flying backwards by the surprisingly strong force. "Fuck-" the person grabbed his throat before he could finish swearing. He squeezed with abnormal strength. It was then Jiraiya noticed that the hands were smaller than what Orochimaru's should be, Jiraiya had plenty of experiences to know what his ex-comrades hands felt like around his throat.

Jiraiya was losing air fast but found enough streangth to grab the person and throw him back. The person grunted as he hit the floor, he was not Orochimaru.

Jiraiya felt around franticly in his weapon pouch of a match or some other light sorce. Thankful just as the person got up, his fingers hit a flashlight "Who are you!" he shouted as the light came on. The person screamed as the powerful beam hit him. He crawled back and hit the wall, his screams muffled by his knees. Jiraiya stood in a confused daze and showed the beam on the...child?

The person was dressed in ragged brown clothes with matching shinobi shoes, he seemed to have dark brown skin and slightly lighter spiky hair. He was shaking and mumbering incoherent words.

Jiraiya stepped closer causing the beam to get larger. The child's head shot up, his arm covering his eyes "Turn that damn thing off!" he screeched, his voice was weak rough, and high, the voice of a boy who hadn't yet hit puberty. Jiraiya swished it around slightly "Will you attack if I do?" The shaky child smirked "Maybe..." Jiraiya got directly in front of him, shining the light directly at the child "Bad choice of words."

He boy held back another scream, brave child "Okay OKAY Just turn it OFF!" Jiraiya took a few steps back, keeping the light on him "Why don't you answer some questions for me first?"

The boy curled up like a slug in salt "I can't." he cried

"Look kid, Orochimaru won't hurt you if you help us, I'll make sure off that."

The boy scoffed "I can't answer because I don't know. I've been lock up in this part of hideout for...for..." the child didn't know "For a long time."

Jiraiya turned the flashlight away for a moment, giving the child some piece. He uncurled himself, stretching out lazily on the floor "So how's the guy with the mask, I heard him, how much damage did I do to this one?''

'"This one?"

"That's my purpose I guess, to break and burn, break bone and burn skin. Break and burn..." Jiraiya sensed the uncertainty in the child's voice, he decided to change the subject. "What's your name?"

The boy hesitated "Ryik I think."

"You think?"

"No one's said my name in so long that I don't really think about it."

Jiraiya nodded "I suppose that makes sense." his hand trailed to his communicator "How about your age, you look quite young."

"Nine." 'Ryik' stated "I'm pretty sure I'm still nine. Let me guess your about to say 'still'?."

Jiraiya chuckled "Yeah."

"I haven't been outside of this place for a long time, I don't even know if I've gotten older."

"How long do you think you've been down here?"

"I don't know." anger was rising in his voice. "It's been too long."

"Do you remember a man with long hair coming near you."

"I never gave that snickering bastard the chance. I threw fire at him every time I saw him. I got bone's thrown at me from that kid with him for doing it but I burned him too."

"Where are they now?"

He sighed angrily "I don't know. I never left this room."

"Until today you mean."

"They left all the damn doors unlocked, I thought I'd find those girl's who broke in earlier and show them the way out but then you and those masked guys showed up so I tried to get you out of here."

Jiraiya lifted the flashlight slightly causing Ryik to flinch "What girls?"

"I didn't see them but I heard them. I know what girls sound like."

" How is that."

"...girls are nice."

Jiraiya was somewhat surprised at that comment, Orochimaru must have put him through Hell. "Do you know what became of them?"

He could see his head shake vaguely "I hope they didn't suffer though."

Jiraiya grimaced, hopefully he was talking about the girls who were alive back if Konoha. He felt like changing the subject "Why didn't you run when you saw us? We didn't even sense you come up, you could've hidden."

Ryik laughed brokenly "I don't run from anyone. I beat the Hell out of them before I let them get me."

Jiraiya smiled, this child's attitude vaguely reminded him of a certain violet haired chuunin back in the Leaf. "Jiraiya-sama are you there?" his communicator spoke. Jiraiya grabbed it, his eyes leaving Ryik for a moment "Yeah, I'm fine. Look I need back up down here. I found a kid, he doesn't look lingered but he needs an examination, he's been down here for a while."

"Alright but the medics are still working down here, it may be awhile so hang tight."

"Okay." he turned off the communicator off and looked to Ryik "Help's on the way kid." he lifted the flashlight to the boy's face and caught sight of his eyes for the first time. They held no fear but were golden brown with insanity and pain. Thankfully though, there was a will of fire hidden in his irises.

.,.,.,.,.,

_Anko covered her bleeding mouth that Orochimaru had punched. She kept her eyes locked to the floor but Orochimaru's feet were still in clear view. The Snake Sannin bent down to her level but made no move to contact her. Anko got sick of this and decided to set an example and turn to him._

_There eyes met. For a moment nothing else existed but golden sadistic eyes and brown bold ones. The reality returned when Orochimaru smiled at her and stood, leaving her to herself._

_"It doesn't matter right now, I will be seeing you very soon. You will receive your anguish then."_

.,.,.,.,.,

Anko opened her eyes slowly, taking her time to adjust to the dark that took the place of the light. She was still in the hospital and was still tired but she didn't want to go back to sleep just yet. She sat up gingerly, the newly formed stitches aching as she did. As her back hit the pillow, she noticed that she was not alone in the room. Someone was standing in front of the closed door.

"Hi Mitarashi."

Only one person called her that. The person stepped out of the shadow and it was to her dismay Mizuki. He was in regular street clothes indicating that he had been exiled from the hospital for some time. Anko glared at him "GO away." she growled, her hand secretly searching for the call button that should have customly be on her pillow.

"Don't be like that." Mizuki said. His voice was calm and seductive but Anko saw past all of that and picked out the brain washed insanity. "I'm just here to deliver a message from Lord Orochimaru."

This perked up her attention "I'm listening."

"He would like you to know that he is not going to let yesterday's happenings slide. He will be coming soon to settle the final score with you as soon as you are able to leave the medical ward."

Anko hid her fear "Is that suppose to scare me?"

He stepped closer and smirked at her "You are afraid. In fact you're terrified."

Anko turned away "Fuck off."

"Oh don't worry I am leaving, but I am still fulfilling Lord Orochimaru's whelms."

"You're going to fry for having anything to do with that monster." Anko spat, her eyes still adverted from him.

Suddenly he was right beside her, whispering in her ear "I am the victim in those fools' eyes. You are the trash that no one trusts. We are both insane meaning that no one will believe us. If I rot in prison for my crimes Lord Orochimaru will be there for me while you will be rotting in a coffin some miles away."

Anko presses the call button "Get out."

To her surprise he did, he walked directly to the door and opening it. The last thing he said was "YOU are nothing to him." he closed the door disappearing out of her life.

Anko stared at the sheets, Mizuki's words echoing through her mind _'You are nothing to him.' 'He'll be coming soon to settle the final score with you as soon as you are able to leave the medical ward." _How true was that really? If Mizuki wasn't as crazy as he seemed, she would have to face her Former Sensei once more. She couldn't decide whether to keep this bit of information to herself or tell the Hokage.

The door opened and her state she screamed "I TOLD YOU TO FUCK OFF!'' She shot a gaze at the door and saw a trembling nurse there. "Sorry," Anko said "_Bad dream."_

_"Can I_ get you something?" the nurse asked shakingly

"Just wake me up in the morning so that I can get the Hell out of this place."

"_Yes_ ma'am." She said hurriedly so that she could leave.

Anko laughed softly "Great, there's another life I've fucked up." She kept this thought in mind as she let herself slip into a dreamless obsess.

_'You are nothing to him.' _

"I know."

The next morning, Anko received word about Jiraiya's return. After an issue with a nurse and a terrible breakfast later, she wound up at the Hokage's office. She knocked at the door and Sarutobi's voice called "Come in."

Anko opened the door and the Hokage stood along with the other two council members Koharu and Homura. "How are you feeling?" Sarutobi asked smiling.

Anko didn't realize she wasn't smiling back "Fine, just tired."

"That's expected." Homura muttered, his back still to her.

Anko shot him glare but was stopped by the Hokage "Anko, I and the council members owe you an apology. We had no right to accuse you so suddenly."

Anko shrugged "It doesn't matter anymore."

Sarutobi wasn't entirely convinced but didn't want to press the details "Jiraiya and the ANBU squadron returned this morning as you were told. Orochimaru was no where to be found but they found a child who seemed to be imprisoned."

"Imprisoned?" Anko asked "I saw a few children when Tsubaki and I were there but they didn't seem to be prisoner."

"Can you describe these children?" Koharu asked leveling a brush over a piece of paper.

Anko tried to remember there details. She kept seeing glimpse and pieces of there forms in her mind "One had long white hair. He was a boy, I'm guessing about eight or nine. The other..." She had nothing on the other one but a memory of being choked and beaten. Her hand subconsciously went to her neck.

"Anko?" Sarutobi asked when he noticed her distant expression. Anko looked at him with dead eyes "It's alright if things aren't too clear right now. You can just come back to me later when you remember."

Anko nodded. Something else was on her mind "What's going to happen to Tsubaki?"

Sarutobi stared at her questionably "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"We both left the village. Isn't there a punishment for that?"

There was a hint of a smile in Sarutobi's eyes "Well because lack of evidence on both your parts, the only thing I can do is give you both community services until this matter clears up. Mizuki will receive the same plus therapy and medical assistance to further assure his well-being." He had the same 'hint hint' in his voice as Jiraiya.

Anko her back a shout of rejoice "Thank you. Tsubaki will appreciate that too."

"I'm sure of it. Well that's about all we called you in for so you may leave if you don't have any questions."

Anko couldn't think of anything at the moment, too overcome by thanks. But there was one thing she wanted to know just for the sake of time "What will happen to the child Jiraiya found?"

"He will be question and his faith will depend on how much he knows."

Anko's stomach jumped slightly "Faith? That's a little harsh for a child don't you think?"

Sarutobi said "I suppose but he was with an enemy which makes hi a traitor. We won't have much of a choice in the matter."

_'You have plenty of choices.' _Anko wanted to say but held her tongue "Let me know if anything pops up." she said instead. She turned her back to them and left before anything else could be said. She stood outside of the door for a few minutes, squeezing to knob and pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind for sorting out later.

As she left the Hokage building, a group of ANBU walked past her who she made to mind to. With them was a child, the same child found in Orochimaru's former hideaway, with a black sheet over his face because the light hurt his eyes to a dangerous extent. As they passed on another, everything seemed to stop for a moment. Ryik and Anko where going to be in one another's life more than either would have anticipated on.

They sun had set by the time Anko got to the front door of her apartment. The first thing she noticed was a white piece of paper taped to her door above her damaged lock. Anko picked it up and it read:

_Next time you run away, leave out a spare key. I have to leave the village tomorrow but I'd like you to eat breakfast with me before I leave so do me a favor and show up._

_-The Gallant Jiraiya :)_

Anko smirked and rolled her eyes "The Gallant Idiot is more like it." she murmured but in her mind she was grateful to that man. But she also mad a mental note to make him pay for the lock later.

She opened her door and stepped in. She walked across her living room, sliding her trench coat off and throwing it over the coach so that it would be in reach before she headed out in the morning. She had just gotten to her bedroom door when the pain hit. It started at her neck as it usually did and then spread over her arm and back and then took its toile on her nerves and muscles. She collided against the door and then fell to the floor. Mizuki's premonition ran through her mind

_'He would like you to know that he is not going to let yesterday's happenings slide. He will be coming soon to settle the final score with you as soon as you are able to leave the medical ward.'_

Anko growled out loud "I should have stayed in that fucking hospital!" She laid her sweaty forehead against the door, the cool wood helping her think more clearly '_He's in my room.'_

She took in a deep breath and straightened up. There was no way she was going to let this psycho terrorize her in her own home. She cracked the door slowly and reached for her weapon pouch only to realize she had forgotten it at the hospital. Damn her memory and the fools who hadn't given it back to her! She would have to face the lunatic on her own.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open and stepped inside meeting a surprising sight. Orochimaru was standing beside her bed, looking at the picture's she had there. One was from Gai of him, Kurenai, and Asuma from the genin graduation ceremony. The other one was of her and Iruka that they had taken during a festival some three years ago. She was sticking her tongue out at the camera while he was smiling weakly.

"You've made good friends?" he asked, setting the picture face down and turning to her. Anko kept silent and glared at him. Orochimaru smirked "To bad you didn't have that hate a few years ago, you could've been with me then."

Still silent.

Orochimaru strolled to her slowly his eyes never leaving her "No questions? You aren't going to ask me why I'm here..." He touched her jaw "What do I want..." he circled until he was behind her, kicking the door shut and making Anko clench her fist. There was no escape now. His icy fingers ran up and down her neck "What am I going to do?" Anko closed her eyes and pulled away from his touch "Get out of my house." she growled. Orochimaru grabbed her shoulder and turned her around "Make me."

For some odd reason she smiled. He learned why when her leg shot up to his shin. The second he was one the ground she dodged his and jumped through the door. The impact caused the door to explode while she hit the floor in a heap for her body was not completely healed from the battles and running she had put herself earlier, the wooden pieces leaving behind cuts and scratches.

She was halfway up when Orochimaru grabbed her hair and started dragging her down the hall back into her living room. "Damn it let go!" she screamed. He responded by grabbing her arm with his free hand and throwing her over a table. She rolled over it and hit the floor again with waves of pain running through her back.

"Happy?" Orochimaru jeered.

Anko forced herself to look at him because she promised herself that she would never cower in front of an enemy.

He was standing over her, waiting for her to make a move so that he could make one of his own. She pushed herself back and used her shaky arms and legs to get herself up. She wiped a bloody scratch on the corner of her mouth and looked at him. He was enjoying her defeat and she would not give him satisfaction for anything "For the last FUCKING time, get out of my house!" she screamed pointing to the door. Orochimaru glanced at it but turned back to her grinning "No, consider this part of my vengeance."

"What the fuck do you mean?" she growled, the exhaustion from being thrown around like a rag doll building up.

"One, such language is inappropriate for a girl your age. But then again, you think you're all grown up, giving you the privilege to do whatever you want..."

Anko felt her head get heavier and she could see black clouding up the corners of her eyes. Orochimaru noticed that she was blacking out and grabbed her neck to keep her awake long enough to finish what he wanted to say. "Well darling I should warn you, in my eyes you are still that little girl I left screaming in the darkness."

Anko tried to move away. She wanted nothing more but to pass out some where and sleep but Orochimaru had other plans. He shook her slightly "Not yet, just a little longer darling...secondly, despite the sorry excuse I have for a messenger, he was equivalent. I came here to teach you a lesson about blabbing off useful information to people I hate. And as easy as it was to just get rid of...Tsubaki was it?" The widening in Anko's eyes gave him her answer "I decided to take this on a more private and personal matter." He threw her back; she hit a wall which strangely fell softer than the floor and table.

"So what? You came all this way just to beat the hell out of me?"

Orochimaru chuckled, leaning down and grabbing her shirt collar "That was my intention when I walked into your door earlier tonight, but since I am now in a better mood, I decided to make your torture slow but manageable." He pulled her up and pushed her against the wall, steadying her so that she could keep herself standing.

Anko kept her head tilted down while he walked to her couch "How slow are we talking?" she glanced at him to see that he was making himself at home on her couch. "Slow enough to make that carefully guarded control of yours snap in two." He leaned back and closed his eyes "Until Kimimaro and Kabuto...two of my subordinates, you met them...find our new facility, I'll be lying back here. I'm sure you don't mind considering I spared your life."

Anko snickered while straitening herself. Blood was pouring from her nose; she would be black and blue in the morning "So you're going to torture me with your presence? Yeah that might do it."

Orochimaru chuckled from his place on the couch "It might. Go clean yourself up, I'll see you in the morning."

Anko scoffed at him "You think I'm going to give up that easily? Fuck no! If your aren't off my couch and out of my living room in the next ten seconds I'm summoning Genhebi and throwing you out."

Orochimaru glanced at her and started standing "Fine, I suppose you win this round." He exited to her hallway.

"Where the Hell are you going?" she shouted after him. She tried to run but her body made it clear that she didn't stay as still as possible that it would shut down right then and there. She took in some air and made small steps to follow him "Don't fuck with me Orochimaru!" she called after him. By the time she rounded the hallway, she could see the ends of Orochimaru's hair disappear into her bedroom.

She stumbled into her doorway, stepping over the blasted bits of wooden door that still laid there. She had to stop to breathe, her ribs were sorer and she probably going to die of suffocation.

Orochimaru was lying on her bed, his arms under his head and his eyes abjured. The son of a bitch was right at home.

"This is not what I meant when I said get out of my living room." Anko panted [she could taste salt and blood in her mouth and she was starting to how it got there.]

Orochimaru spoke "I need somewhere to sleep." He sat up slightly "I was wondering ealier what you might look like without your clothes on. Would you mind showing me?"

Anko blushed much to her dismay, she swallowed her embarrassment and gave the last of her energy into screaming "GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE-"

Orochimaru didn't oblige. He sat up crossed legged and watched her, waiting for her to completely lose it.

Anko opened her mouth to chew him out but the only thing that came out was a slight cough of blood. She used her hand to keep it from hitting the floor but even though it didn't matter to her if it did or not. She knew that she couldn't fight him physically, mentally maybe but she was already shutting down so it would only be safe to deal with the craziness in the morning [if he didn't kill her some time during the night].

"Scoot over." she coughed, staggering to her bed.

Orochimaru raised and eyebrow as Anko forced him over and gingerly positioned herself on her pillow. "What are you doing?" he asked although he had guessed by now.

"I need sleep. The couch is not the best choice while I'm in this condition so either we slit the bed or you move and since you won't do that I am forced to take option one."

Orochimaru smirked as a thought came to him "In a way, we're sleeping together."

Anko bit the inside of her mouth to keep herself from jumping up and killing him "Save your perverted thoughts for the morning okay."

Orochimaru chuckled and slid more on 'his' side "Try lying on your stomach, it'll help your ribs heal faster."

"Shut up." Anko said but turned on her stomach, her back to him, to get more comfortable [which she couldn't do with him in her bed]. "Just for your benefit, if you touch me while I'm out, I'm going to have to cut your hands off."

"Thanks for the warning." Orochimaru said.

Anko smiled "I need you in at least two pieces when I turn you in tomorrow."

"How do you know I won't leave before then."

'_I don't' "_You will be." she sounded so sure.

Orochimaru watched Anko's back move up and down as sleep took over her. He didn't really see the wrongness in this situation but he still didn't like how close he was to the girl he had just tried to kill. He let his right hand hover over her mesh covered back; part of him wanted to heed Anko's pathetic warning but he knew that she couldn't cause him any harm at the moment. His chakra poured from his fingers into the damaged muscles and bones in her back and ribcage. At least Anko wouldn't be as sore in the morning.


	9. Ryik

The morning sun blinded Anko as it came out to start the day. Anko groaned and subconciously turned onto her side. Her head and arm hit something hard causing her to open her eyes to see what it was. She awakened fully when she saw Otochimaru's still form lying there. His arms were behind his head, his legs crossed, he looked absolutly comfortable.

This sickened Anko terrible. She sat up on her knees and glanced around to grab her pillow to smother him. When she turned around, his golden eyes were open, he was awake grinning at her. "Is that the best attempt of murder you can think of Anko? Come now be more creative than that." Anko twitched and slammed the cushion down on his face "Die dame you!" she growled angerly. Orochimaru grabbed her wrists and turned there positions. He quickly grabbed the pillow and tossed it off to the side. He lowered his face to hers glaring, very unpleased at her for her action. After they stared each down for a few moments, they caught on to just how awkward the positon the were in really was. He sat up allowing her to escape. She walked a few paces away to get some distance between them. She noticed then that she felt no pain; he must have done something to her.

"I healed your injuries." Orochimaru stated as if it was nothing important.

Anko picked up her pillow off the floor and threw it at him "Didn't I warn you not to touch me." there was a hint of a smile on her face. Orochimaru stood up, her pillow in hand "Do you want be to re-break you?" even though he was smiling, Anko could hear the malice in his voice. She cleared her voice nervously "Look, I...I think you should go ahead and get out of here."

"What happen to you turning you in?" he asked mockingly

Anko chuckled "I don't want you to be in the same village as me even if you are in a jail cell. Consider it a favor for old times sake." She hadn't meant to say the last part but didn't dwell on the slip up.

He touched her shoulder which surprised Anko. He turned her around and they stood there, staring at one another. His gaze was powerful; it seemed as though he was trying to see past her, see inside her. She thrashed out of his grip and walked to the exit incase she had to make a run for it; this whole thing was freaking her out. She swallowed her anxiety "I...I'm going to uh, look for some breakfast." she said, not thinking at all. Suddenly a reminder came to her "Oh s-s-shit!" she twisted back into her room dodging Orochimaru. "What is it?" he asked her, Anko didn't hear the emotion in his voice. She picked up the clock above her bed and cursed, wondering about to put on a clean shirt and her shoes, paying no attention to Orochimaru.

"Forgot the dame breakfast date." Anko mumbled to herself just loud enough so that Orochimaru could hear. Something twisted inside him that he didn't quite understand "Date with who?" he asked sternly. Anko didn't hear him and ran past him. He grabbed her just as she got out the door.

"Hey-"

"Date with who?" he asked again, this time more darkly.

Anko eyes him annoyed "Jiraiya."

Orochimaru's eyes widened "What are you doing with him!?" his grip accidentally tightened.

Anko winced while trying to pull out of his grip "It's just food for God sakes...YOUR OUT OF YOUR MIND!" she finally got out. She rubbed her sore arm. It would be blistered by noon "He's leaving today so it's a way of saying goodbye. God knows when I'll see him again."

Orochimaru relaxed knowing it wasn't what he thought it was. Despite how long he had neglected her, he hated thought of her having a relationship with his ex-comrade. He frowned though when he saw Anko scowling at him about her reddened arm "Bastard." she mumbled while leaving, stepping over the broken bits of door that was still there. A few seconds later he heard "I want you gone when I get back!" and then a door slam.

He shook his head "When will you learn that I stick to my word Anko."

* * *

Jiraiya stared into his breakfast tea as the clock above his head ticked away._ "Guess she forgot."_ she thought. He was about to pull out his wallet to pay when something hard and panty hit the table. "I am so sorry!" Anko apologized loudly. Jiraiya laughed "I should just be thankful you showed up. Still what happened to you?"

Anko flopped down beside him "It's a long, exhausting story." she panted. l"I rather just leave it at that."

"Okay okay." Jiraiya laughed. "I already ordered for you, I hope that's okay."

"Sure, I'll eat anything." she looked at the plate Jiraiya slid to her. It was some kind of sweet roll. "Looks good."

As they finished there meal, Jiraiya decided it was time to bring up the issue he had wanted to discuss with her "Anko, I need to ask you something important."

"Shoot."

He hestitated before speaking "I was wondering if you would like to come traveling with me."

Anko almost choked on the tea she was drinking "What?" she choked out.

"Well, you and I get along so I thought maybe you coming with me would be a good change."

Anko stared down in shock "But what about my missions and shinobi duties. Hokage sama won't like that."

"I've talked over with him already, you can work on your training with me and I report back to him everynow and again to let him know how your doing."

Anko gritted her teeth together "Jiraiya, this is big."

"I know it's sudden but I really like to see you more. Your becomeing a great shinobi and everytime I come here I'll be seeing less and less of you. What do you say?"

To leave Konaha? Leave the world she was use to, the people she knew, her life...it seemed impossible. Another thought hit her. Orochimaru. Will he follow her? Would he hurt Jiraiya? The bruise on her arm was a testimony that he could and most likely would. Possesive little demon.

"Jiraiya...I...I appreciate the offer but..." she wasn't sure how to word her sentence. She didn't want him to know yet that Orochimaru was in the village so she had to choose her reasons wisely. "My world is here; I know I'm not well liked by Konaha but due time they'll see past there dislike and except me as a ninja."

Jiraiya's smile twitched "So that's a no?"

Anko smiled "Yeah."

He sighed and stood up "I guess I owe Lord Hokage 50 bucks then."

"What!?"

He smiled over his tea cup "He bet that you would want to stay while I bet that you would jump at the oppertunity to leave this place. I half suspected he might win but it never hurts to try."

Anko stood up "I'm sorry."

He put his cup down and placed his hands on her shoulders "I'm glad you said no. It puts me at ease that you have a Shinobi way in you; despite the prejustice and critisism you face, you still find a reason to look past all of that and fight for the ones who can't fight for thereselves." He hugged her, Anko pressed her fingertips against his shoulders unsurely; she was almost afraid to hug him back. "Take care of yourself." he said, releaseing her. He laid down some money and waved goodbye "I'll see you again."

"When do you think you'll be back?"

He shrugged "Not sure. My travels will take me far and wide I might just get lost." he smiled like a drunk cheshire cat "Hopefully I'll get lost in a city full of women and great drinks-" Anko smacked him upside the head "You're leaving to write those pervertict books of yours! I'm glad I'm not going to be there; the last thing I need is you walking on me if I'm changing or something."

He chuckled "It would scar you for life." he joked

Anko smiled slightly "Goodbye pervert." she said

He turned to leave. Anko watched him until he was a tiny dot in the distance. One less person in her life that would look at her with a smile instead of scorn. One less to whisper that she had just as much to do with Orochimaru's experiments than he did. One less person she actully liked gone.

* * *

The rest of the day went by quickly; Anko walked around the village, threw a few needles at a tree, even stopped by the hospital the hospital to get a bandage for her blistering arm and check up on Tsubaki...

"I should be able to leave in the morning." she said cheerfully "A blood tranfussion takes a minute to heal from."

Anko grinned "That's good news." her eyes wondered to the window. She hadn't seen Mizuki since the night before she left the hospital. "How's Mizuki?"

Tusbaki didn't answer at first but when Anko turned back to her for an answer she spoke up "He's fine I suppose. He had to have the seal on his arm sealed away and he has to go through two months worth of therapy before he can attend anything shinobi." there was saddness in her voice. Anko felt guilty, most of this was on her behalf "I'm sorry to hear that, truely I am."

Tsubaki flashed a fake smile "Don't be rediculous it wasn't your fault!"

Anko turned away '_No but it is the mans who was in my house last night.' _Her mind wondered to Orochimaru. Was he still there after she gave him that sorry excuse of a command? Would she have to look forward to another beating and healing before she swallowed her pride and called ANBU enforcements? She sighed "I better get going."

Tsubaki nodded "Maybe we could hang out sometime after I get out of the hospital." she suggested.

"Yeah maybe." Anko answered without really thinking "Bye." As soon as she was out of the room she was fast walking down the hallways. She was so suddenly eager to see that snake and personally throw him out of her apartment. She would relish the blood he would bleed; the bruises she would give him; the pure vengence she would have on him.

She slowed her pace as she got into the main office. There were people scattered all around: nurses talking to people trying to get emited, patience, family members waiting to see someone and a receptionist Anko quickly nodded to so that she could hurry up and leave. She was less that twenty feet out the door when she felt a strong presence above her. She grabbed a kunai expecting the worse; the second she turned back to the hospital the window on the eighth floor busted open with flames and glass spewing out of it. As the flames settled, a person jumped out of it and landed directly beside Anko.

She could feel the heat radiating off of him as he stood; despit the warmth, the...boy was shaking. Anko gasped at his appearence: he was clothed in a white T-shirt and sweat pants with white socks but the shirt looked as though someone had tried to tear it off him. He had a thick frame and came up just below Anko's collar bone;he was tall but looked so young. His exposed arms were labored with pink cuts, some old some new due to the broken glass, that stood out on his dark skin. And since Anko was on his left, she could see that this temple down to the left portion of neck was a red burn that oddly enough looked as though it belonged there.

The boy stood from his crouching positon, brushing excess glass off his body. He then noticed Anko beside him and turned to adknowledge her. The second there eyes met, the world seemed to pause around them. Dark brown eyes were meeting light brown ones for the first time. Two unknown Martyrs were walking into each others lifes.

"SOMEONE STOP THAT KID!"

They both turned around to see a doctor [he must be since he was wearing a white coat] and two ANBU running torwards them. The boy dashed into the city, he was amazingly fast for his small age. Anko watched him and barely felt the wind that brushed against her as the ANBU rushed past her. She saw a two more versions of the boy appear and separate into different directions, the real version going to the left. The ANBU's stopped for a second to decide what to do. One went straight forward while the other went to the rigtht; the child was going to get away. Anko smirked of how a mere child was able to out smart two alite ninjas.

The doctor stopped beside her panting. Anko turned to him "Who was that?"

The doctor breathed "A boy who was brought in yesterday...not sure of his name..." He gasped a few times before bringing out a clipboard he had consealed in his coat "For the moment he is know as Ryik, nothing else is know." He retreated back to the hospital "He's caused nothing but trouble since he was brought in and I hope he gets killed before he's brought back into my hospital."

Anko glared at the back of him. If she wasn't already in hot water she beat the breakshoes off that guy. She turned back to the direction the child was in. She hoped the ANBU didn't catch him.

* * *

She cracked her door carefully as she entered her home. She crept into her livingroom and closed the door gently so she wouldn't make a sound. She pulled out a kunai incase Orochimaru was still there and wanted to give her a warm welcome. "Here snaky snaky." she mumbled as if she was calling a dog "Come on out I don't want to play no games." There was a creak in the hallway leading to her room. "Moron stayed in my room all day." she mumbled angerly. She sneaked down the hallway and leaned against the wall beside the door frame. She was going to cuss Orochimaru out about the broken door. Taking in a deep breath, she stormed into her room ready to attack "GOT CHA!"

Her room was empty. Anko kept the kunai leveled with her chin while checking her closet and bathroom before relaxing. She wondered '_Is he really gone this time?'_ She sat down on her bed and her hand landed on a sheet of paper...

_Had to check up on Kimimaro's progress. I'll be back by tomorrow evening if not earlier. You will never be free of me._

Anko crumpled up the note in her hand and threw it some where. "We'll see about that you bastard." She got up and went to the kitchen, some food would calm her down. She opened her refrigerator and was greeted with a msuky smell, most of the food was spoiled and dripping down the shelves. She slammed it shut and resisted the urgue to vomit, her appitite comepletely gone. "Thanks for eating my good food Snaky!" she screamed into infinity. Growling, she grabbed a trashsack from under the sink and held her breath while cleaning out the grossness of her kitchen. She knew what she ws doing tomorrow...major grocery shopping.

As she was throwing a milkcarton away, there was a loud, fast knock on her door. "W-what do you want I'm busy!" she screamed, disgusted and annoyed with Orochimaru and the mess. The person knocked again, this time more urgently. This interested Anko to an extent. Throwing the garbage sack in a corner, she wiped her hands and answered the door, the person was still knocking when she opened the door.

She opened the door and the person collasped on her, panting. "Whoa whoa..." Anko said as she re-positioned the person so that she could she his\hers face. Her eyes widened when she met the eyes of the person who jumped eigtht stories out of a hospital...Ryik.

The boy sat up and looked at her. "Hi." he panted. His voice had a hint of a southern accsent in it.

Anko's eye twitched "Hi?"

From his place on the ground, he extended a hand "Names Ryik."

Anko took it unsurely "Anko Mitarashi."

He stood up and leaned against her doorframe "I'm sorry for showing up here so late but...I..." he seemed embarrased and shaky as he got the words out "I didn't know where else I could go."

Anko arched an eyebrow "Do I want to know why your here and how you found out where I live."

Ryik smirked, his teeth were white with dull fangs. His eyes as he smiled had a hint of insanity "I wanted to see you again and I followed you after I running from those Halloween boys." He stated, proud of himself.

Anko frowned. crossing her arms "Am I about to let a crimanal into my house?" she asked, fingering a kitchen knife she had concealed incase it came to this. Ryik's smile dissapeared, his eyes angery but not dangerous "Hey there the ones who brought me here I didn't do anything!"

"Okay okay chill out." she said trying to calm him down. The boy lowered his head, his long brown locks hiding his eyes. Anko couldn't help but pity him as she examined his body. His clothes were filthy from the day of running and he looked too young to be having to run from ANBU anyway. "How old are you?" she asked smiling, trying to ease some of the tension.

Ryik looked up "I...I'm not sure." he answered

Anko stared at him curioulsy "Where are you from?"

He grinned slightly "Formaly crazy snake faces prison cell."

Anko's stomach jumped. "Crazy snake face?"

Ryik chuckled "He reminded me of one with all the snake summonings, not to mention his eyes..." his voice trailed off as he looked behind him "Can we finish this inside please?" he asked, he was begging.

"Yeah sure." she said stepping aside so that he could enter. '_It wouldn't be teh first time I allowed a dangerous felon into my home.' _

Ryik smiled and stepped in, looking around. The living room had wooden floors and was painted navy blue which was beautiful but still the room seemed like it needed more than what was already in it. There was a couch with a coffee table in front of it, a TV on top of a shelf against the wall. "You don't decorate too much do you?"

"I was just appointed Kunochi so I don't have much time to do anything personal." she yelled back from the kitchen. Ryik walked up and leaned against her counter. He watched her take food out of refrigiator, sniff it, look away disgustedly and toss it in a trash back she was holding.

"Your shinobi ways are strange to the people of my valley." she said impassively but it was meant as a sort of joke "What are you doing?"

Anko grimaced as she threw old ramen in the sack "I've been out for about a week and all the food in my house spoiled." she answered. "Oh fuck I think somethings moving in here."

Ryik laughed at her mockingly "Rule one of a shinobi, don't bye groceries before a mission."

Anko turned to him and glared "Watch it kid or I'll kick your ass out." she growled.

Ryik cleared his throat, still smileing "Right right sorry." he watched her until she turned away "Do you want some help?"

Anko grinned "Getting me something to eat would be a big help."

Ryik looked back at the door. The thought of being taken back to a prison cell fucked with his head. "I don't want to leave."

The kunochi smirked, leaning over the counter and handing him the trashbag "Then you clean while I go scavage us some grub."

Ryik stared at the bag and caught on as she walked past him "I just fell into a trap didn't I?"

Anko pulled on her trench coat and said with her back to him "Watch your back or you'll fall into something a lot worse." she closed the door behind her "Be back whenever."

"See you whenever." he called back.

Anko paused at her closed door, her hand rested on the knob. Was it safe to leave this stranger in her home. He seemed alright but after the break out at the hospital Anko felt she should watch **her **back with this one around. She sighed. If she lasted with Orochimaru in her bed for one night it was apparent that she could last with a teen in her kitchen. "Now to find some grub."

After half an hour of searching, she found a foodstand that she thought that she and what's his name would enjoy. Seame chicken and fried rice with sweet buns for dessert.

She decided to take the rooftops home to save time. The kid was probably eating eating the chairs by now. She tied the plastic sacks to her wrist and strided across the roofs of the sleeping villagers homes. She steped onto an old office building and started to wonder if any of the people below her ever had days like hers; days when you wake up to find your ex-sensai in the same bed with you and come home to have a kid that you didn't even know come to your door and clean out you refrigiator while you went out and got food for you both. Most likely not.

Her thoughts were interupted when something wrapped around her ankels and dragged her to the ground. Anko landed on her stomach. She groaned, opening her eyes to see her food had been spilt everywhere. '_I'm going to beat the Hell out of the person who made me do that.' _she thought angerly. Anko glanced back at the object tighting around her ankles, causing then to go numb. The end of a long Manrikigusari was wrapped around her legs. She followed the chain and discovered it was being held to her great dismae Mizuki.

"Don't you ever give in you little nutcase!" she shouted at him. Mizuki yanked at the Manrikigusari causing it to cut into her flesh. Anko whimpered and stayed completely still. "I'll make the comments if you please." Mizuki said. Anko noticed that there was something strangly different about his voice. It didn't hold the mocking 'I'm going to kill you' tone it usally did; it was darker and more angry than she had ever heard it. She dared turn to see his face. His eyes made it clear that she was in trouble.

"I see Lord Orochimaru resisted in ending your exsistence." Mizuki commented, wrapping the the chains around his arm as he walked slowly closer.

"No he tried to kill me," Anko said "I just cheated him out big time."

Mizuki reached her and grabbed her hair, yanking her up slightly "Well I'm going to finish what he didn't do." Anko felt something sharp press into her stomach. "Won't that...displease him." she asked, unsure of how this nutjob thought.

Mizuki pressed the knife in her harder, grinning nastily "Probably... but I'm sure when he realizes what a nuistence you were he'll forgive me."

Anko felt the pint ener her skin "Besides..." he whispered huskily "You are nothing to him."

'_Just kill me already.'_

"ANKO!"

Mizuki and Anko looked to the direction of the scream. Running towards them at amazing speed was Ryik. He dessapeared suddenly in a myride of tiny flames.

Mizuki dropped Anko to the ground, ready to figth the intruder "What the-" Ryik appeared again and slamed in fist into Mizuki's gut. Mizuki gasped, blood trinkleing down the corners of his mouth. Ryik dissapeared again for two seconds and reappeared behind him, grabbing his hair and throwing him with streanth that shouldn't belong to him. Mizuki skid across the roofs like a pebble, finally stopping when half his body was off hanging off the building.

Anko turned on her side and her eyes widened as she saw the changes to Ryiks appearence. There werewere orange marking covered the explosed portions of his body. This dull fangs were longer and shrper and gave him and animalistic look. He turned slowly to Anko; his pupils were slited and were glowing dark orange. "Are you alright?" he asked;his voice was the only thing normal.

He crouched down beside her "I guess not." he untangled the chains from her legs; he took her arm and wrapped it around his shoulder, easing her up. "My legs are numb." she whispered indirectly. "They are?" he looked back at the Manrikigusari. At this time Mizuki was getting up.

Ryik and Anko noticed him "Chakra absorbant?" Ryik asked referring to the weapon, he already knew the answer though. Mizuki smirked "Yeah."

Anko removed Ryik's arm away from her "I'm fine now." she said, turning back to Mizuki.

"He's a little too young for you isn't he Anko?" Mizuki asked sarcasticly. Anko growled.

Ryik smirked "What can I say, she likes em young and with virgenity."

Anko stared at him in humiliated shock, she was going to hit him for that later.

Mizuki laughed "At least you go down together." He resummoned the Manrikigusari; it slowly coiled around his arm like a snake on prey.

Anko smirked "This is a rematch." she brought out a kunai and licked her lips "Bring it on."

Before either one of them could make there move, Ryik stepped in front of Anko and leveled his fist to the ground "Sorry, not this time." he lifted hsi fist and slamed it to the ground. The ground under them shook tremendously like an 8.5 earthquake. Anko used her arms to keep derbre from hitting her eyes, she didn't see Ryik grab her.

Suddenly they were off the building and on the ground somewhere else but Anko could still hear the building crashing somewhere of in the distance. She opened her eyes and Ryik was staring at her. He looked away and dragged her away "Come on."

Anko opened the door and she and Ryik stepped in exausted. Anko however was angery and had questions she wanted answered immediantly. "What the Hell was that!?" she yelled at him.

Ryik flopped down on her couch "I think the weapon was a Manrikigusari-"

"I know what the weapon was I meant that- that- teleportation jutsu! And those markings on your body and all that other crazy shit you pull"

"It wasn't a jutsu." Ryik stated tiredly "It was part of my curse."

Anko eyed him suspiciously "Curse?"

Ryik sat up, he looked exhausted "It's a long story and I'm too tired from saving your ass to tell it."

"I didn't ask you to save me! You were suppose to stay here because you said you didn't want to leave."

"Well what the hell was I suppose to do!? You just stood there and let that guy try and kill you, you were goin to die."

Anko turned her back to him, she couldn't handle the truth "I would have figured something out."

"Before or after you woke in a hospital." His rage wasn't as much as he wanted it to be but he was thankful, still, it didn't me he couldn't hurt her "Some Kunochi you turned out to be." he said.

That was cold. It felt like he had shoved a kunai in her stomach and left it there. She wanted to hit him, to cry, to scream, anything to get his words out of her head. She took in a deep breath and grabbed him, throwing him out side. He hit the porch fence and Anko slammed the door before she saw what he did next. She blindly walked into her hallway and got out an extra pillow and blanket because there was something her her mind that told her not to leave a child on her porch with out something to keep him warm and comfortable.

Ryik had just recoveredd from the blow of the porch when he heard Anko's angery footsteps; he looked up when the door open only to have a pillow and blanket thrown into his face "Ouch." She slamed the door at his face.

She then walked back to her room and flopped down on her bed, angery and miserable.

_'Some Kunochi you turned out to be.'_

_'You are nothing to him.'_

Those sentences ran through her head over and over again. Deep in her mind she knew that there was truth in what they said. She had given up too easily; she should have been able to beat Mizuki's sorry ass instead of cowaring like a little girl. And as for what Mizuki said...

She rolled onto her back, a small tear sliding down her cheek. Mizuki may have been wrong or at least she wanted him to be. After yeserday...past the pain and the confusion, she was glad he had been around, even for that one night. She hated him but at the same time craved the company of the man who was the reason for her misery.

_'You can run forever but you will never get away from me.'_ Those words terrified her then but now they gave her hope.

Anko smiled as she slipped into a dreamless sleep; she was looking forward to tomorrow night.

* * *

_**I am a total screw up**_

**_Ryik's name is pronouced [Rue-ik] His teleportation abilities are simular to those of Nightcrawler from the X-Men just so you can get a mental image of what he does. More about him will be reveiled later on._**


	10. Anko meets Danzo, and hates him

"Ryik." Anko whispered trying to wake up the visitor sleeping on her porch. The boy groaned and shifted under his blanket. Anko sighed and kicked him in the side "Wake up dame it!"

Ryik shot up, his hands in the air as if her were surrendering a fight "I'm up I'm up." he mumbled tiredly. He stood and streched his arms "What's happening?" Anko shoved clothing of some sort in his arms "Get inside and put those on. We're going to get something to eat and then you're turning yourself in."

"Say what?" Ryik exclaimed.

Anko glared at him "You can't run from them. After last night Mizuki's probably spitting all kinds of shit about the people who attacked him. I'm already in hot water because of a mission I went on and I don't need the ANBU breathing down my neck about harvering a criminal. Either you do what I say or you starve, your choice."

"I saved your life!" Ryik remined her "You owe me!"

"W-what! Kid stop messing with my head!" she sighed trying to calm down "Look, I'll explain to the ANBU about how you **helped **me last night. That might soften them up a little; I'll do what I can to help you get out of... what did you do exactly?"

Ryik walked past her and head to the bedroom "It doesn't matter anymore."

Anko stared at him curiously; just being a prisoner of Orochimaru's messes you up.

After a few minutes, Ryik emerged wearing the clothes Anko had given him: a baggy red shirt, tan shorts, and black sandels. "I'm ready." he said impassively, the thought of turning himself in back to those creeps were bothering him.

"Let's go then."

Anko couldn't help but stare at the large scar on Ryik's face as he walked, head down. It streched from his temple, down his jaw line and side neck. His hair covered most of it but if he would cut his hair it would be noticeable.

"My old man did it to me." he stated. Anko flinched "Your father?"

Ryik nodded, a sad smile streched over his tanned lips "When I was six my dad pushed my head onto a stove and it burned my ass up, just one of the benifits of fatherly love I suppose."

"Why would he do that to you?"

"Revenge I guess." he started to explain "My mother died in child birth, that put a major strain on the old man because he loved her so much, pity though, he blamed me for her death so we didn't get a long well as you can tell." he lifted his head so that he could look forward "I grew up in place alled Saktraz, it was rough there; there wasn't a lot of crime because the people handled thing theirselfs but..." he gulped "But you could die quickly. I was one one."

They found a small shack where they placed there orders and waited for their food "What do you mean exactly?" Anko asked, curious and excited.

Ryiks fingers flinched in and out as if resisting something "My entire life I was hated by the people, even kids my own age. I always thought that maybe it was my personality or the way I looked or maybe my dad had spewed shit to them about me." one of his shaking hands crept to his chest "I found out one day why. I found out when i ws seven that I had these weird abilities to make my body set on fire and spread it out. I use to think it was so cool..." his voice trailed off and pain seeped into his expression.

"What happened?" Anko asked softly "Was it your dad?"

Ryik suddenly smiled "Hell yeah it was."

The waiter set down their food and Ryik eagerly picked up a pair of chopsticks to devour his eggs with.

Anko lifted her tea cup, blowing it to cool it off "Well?"

Ryik, still smiling, ate a bite of eggs before answering "Well duh, I killed him."

The sound of glass breaking echoed through the restaurant. Anko stood from her set and stared down at Ryik "You killed your own father?" she exclaimed shocked. Ryik grabbed her and pulled her down, he looked around but there were no people there to stare. "Hush." he released her and stared down at his food. "I didn't quite mean it like that...I-I...there was an explotion and he didn't get out in time. I was outside and I got scared and left." his voice calmed down some "I met crazy snake face afterwards and he said he could help me..." he scoffed "And boy he did."

Anko slid closer to him. "What did he do tho you?" she asked seriouly, almost angerly.

"Everything and anything." he stated mono toned.

"Wh-"

"Stay where you are!"

Anko and Ryik turned around, big mistake by the way, to see a myride of ANBU black ops surrounding them.

"Oh shit!" Ryik shreiked, standing into a fighting stance. Anko put a hand on his shoulder "Don't do anything stupid."

"Anko Mitarashi and Ryik Katzan, you are uneder arrest."

Ank looked down at Ryik "Oh so your last name's Katzan---Whoa whoa WHAT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN **WE'RE **ARRESTED!"

One ANBU stepped forward "You freely took in a criminal, you are in the same trouble as he."

Anko slowly turned to Ryik who smiled sheepishly when he saw her death glare. Anko grabbed him by the throat "I'm going to kill you!" she was pulled back before she could make the attempt. Ryik had never been so thankful for these officers in his life.

* * *

Anko and Ryik had been put in separate jail cells at the ANBU interrigation office. Even though they were right across each other, they didn't speak at all, mainly because Anko had to be sadated twice on account that she made several attempts to kill Ryik. She was sober now but everyone and again she would run into the bared door hopeing it would bust open. No such luck.

"You're free to go." one of the two ANBU guards said a few hours later. "Finally!" Ryik sang as he stood. The second guard motioned him to stay "Just her, we still need you for questioning."

Anko saw the wave of apprehension crawl across his face. "I'd like to speak to the Hokage." Anko stated firmly.

"Not now, someone else would like to see you first." The first one said. Anko gave on last to Ryik as if tried to push himself in the wall as the other ANBU unlocked his door. Anko thought she heard screaming as she walked down the halls but she wasn't certain

* * *

Anko was put in an interrogation room soon afterwards. She was told to sit there and wait for the interigator. He was a man of about 5'6, he walked limply with a cane and his right eye and arm were covered in bandages, giving him a frail apperance. But Anko new to never gudge someone before you spoken to then or gone up against them first hand.

"Hello." the man said politely "I want to ask you about the child that stayed with you last night."

Anko was a little surprised that he asked that. She expected him to want know what happened to Mizuki but...why was this boy such a threat to everyone?

"Um....sure, but who are you exactly?" she asked

"That's erelevent to matter at hand." he stated with the same politeness. Anko gave him a hard look. "You may just call Lord Danzo."

"Danzo?" That name wasn't uncommon to those of superior rank, still, some of lower rank such as Anko managed to get a word about the man who was responsible for recruiting ANBU. Honestly, Anko was worried now.

"Sir," Anko said clearing her throat "I-I don't exactly know Ryik all that well. I saw him yesterday when he broke out of the hospital and then again when he showed up at my door." she laughed slightly "Hell, I just couldn't leave the kid out sie he was on the vergue of exhaustion."

"I see." Danzo said distantly, his visible eye shining with a light that strangley reminded her of Orochimaru. "Do you know why he came to you?" it was a demand, not a question.

"He said something about wanting to see me again or something; I still don't see why, we had just met. Why does it even matter?"

"Do you know who that boy is?"

Anko thought for a moment of his last name "Ryik, Ryik Katzan of...Saktraz or something like that. He was also a prisoner of Orochimaru."

Danzo nodded exquisitely "You seemed to have gain his favor if he's told you such personal information." he leaned back in his chair "Still, he's not what he seems."

"What do you mean."

"My dear," he began "That boy... is the human host of the Fire Phoenix."

Anko held her breath "What?" she thought about the fire Ryik had summoned, the teleportation jutsu, the markings that had appear on his body when he attacked Mizuki, it all was bizzar and unusal but...was it all because of a demon. "I don't understand...I mean I noticed that there were a few things different about Ryik but..."

"We're still not sure how he came in posesion of the Phonix but he has been causing mayhem with it for quiet some time now. The child has been persued for over two years now based on crimes he commited with Orochimaru. He is very dangerous. He proved that when he tried to take down the doctors who were trying to help him and last night when he attacked your comrade Mizuki."

Anko scoffed "First off, Mizuki attacked me, Ryik jumped in to help me out is all. Ryik is obviously a shinobi, he's suppose to be dangerous."

"Mizuki is in the Hospital for second degree burns and a fractured spine."

Anko held her breath, she then tried to defend Ryik "There was an explotion and we didn't know that Mizuki didn't get away in time."

Danzo laughed softly to Anko's surprise "Strange, that sounds like the same tale Ryik told his interrigators about the explotion that killed his father."

Anko gripped the table, stunned.

"I'm sorry to say that the young lad has been feeding you lies. Two years ago, the power of the Phoenix began to slip out of Ryik, leading him to a breakdown. In the proccess, he destroyed his home with his father in it and fleed his country. Orochimaru must have found him since he was in his prison cell-"

"How do you know that he was working with Orochimaru." Anko cut in. Betraly was starting to tear a hole in her stomach.

Danzo seemed to glare at her for innterupting him but didn't say anything about the subject. "Sorry but that in ANBU information, you are unauthorized to know what went on."

Anko smirked to keep herself from screaming "Trying to hide up something my ex-Sensai did?" those words hit a nerve in both of them.

Danzo stood "You may leave now." he stated hurriedly "I'll have an ANBU escort you home."

Anko stood as well "That won't be neccisary." an image of Orochimaru waiting for her when she got home flashed though her mind. She did not need ANBU walking in on him. Saddely though, she no longer felt like seeing him. "What about Ryik."

"The child will remain in our custody."

"Then what?" Anko pressed.

"ANBU priority." he stated simple. Anko didn't get to ask him another question.

* * *

_Outside of the interrogation office_

"Anko!"

Anko turned around solemly to see to her slight surprise Iruka running after her. She turned to face him as he stopped. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

Anko glared and walked away "Don't pretend you care." she spat "Haven't you noticed, Mizuki is in the Hospital because of me."

Iruka grabbed her shoulder with as much gentleness has he could but Anko swung around and threw it off. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Anko Mizuki is in the Hospital because of something he did not you."

"What?"

He stepped closer "He told us that he was following you and when he tried to get your attention he set off some paper bombs that were going to be use to tear down that building he was on."

Anko was stunned "That's what he said?"

"Yes." Iruka smiled "No one blames you, you probably didn't even know he was following you right?"

"No I knew." Anko said uncaring "I wanted him to blow up."

Iruka stiffened "Anko, I know you two haven't gotten along lately but he's you comrade and you shouldn't say such things like that."

"Do you think I care!" she shouted. People were starting to stare "Mizuki is a liar and a physco. Next time I'll personally take him down if he tries shit like that on me." she shot off before Iruka could say anything back. She heard him calling after her but all she could focus on was getting to her apartment and locking to the door. Locking the door.

She almost busted her door down when she finally got home. She let her back slid down until she hit the floor, buring her head in her knees. "Ryik..." Anko wanted to hate him. The little bastard had lied to her and she had given herself away to him so easily. It sickened her that she let her self be vunerable to such emotions such as love or trust. She vowed that she would never let it happen again.

Anko was so caught up in her anger and self-pity that she didn't see the dark figure squat down infront of her until cold fingertips grazed her scalp. Anko lifted her head to see Orochimaru staring curiously at her "What happen to you?" he asked unsympitheticly. Anko glared at him and stood up. "Get out."

She went to her room and slammed the door which open two seconds later. "Get out." Anko said again with more brutness. She went to her bathroom and turned her shower on, she leaned against the sink waiting for the water to get warm. Orochimaru leaned against the doorway "Boyfriend trouble?" he laughed but Anko barely heard him.

She stared down at her hands and discovered that she was shaking heavily. Why? She wasn't cold, the steam floating from the shower heated the bathroom perfectly. Anko hazily stepped into the shower, she shook harder when the hot water hit her. She began to take off her clothes despite Orochimaru's gaze on her but her breath became ragged as if she were being choked. She pressed herself against the walls and collasped to the floor. She couldn't breath.

Suddenly Orochimaru was beside her, turning her onto her back, there was no emotion on her pale face. Anko tried to move away from him but Orochimaru ignoredd her and checked her vital signs and his eyes widened when she started turning lightly purple.

"Anko!" he sat her up and held her against his chest, one hand around oh waist, the other reaching up to turn the water off. "Anko you're having a panic attack, you need to calm down!"

Anko weazed something that he couldn't understand. He squeezed her slightly when her breathing started calming. "Come on Anko stay with me." he whispered.

"I-I I don't want...to go-to-to the hosp-ital..." Anko weazed in between breaths. "I want take you then." Orochimaru said "But you have to calm down. Anko stay calm...."

He kept reassurances and nonsense until evantully her breathing became normal again and her shaking seized. She wanted to stand up but Orochimaru said he wouldn't let her go until she was calm enough to think. "I want you to leave." she breathed

"Too bad." he said back

Anko closed her eyes, her heartrate was thumping softly now and strangely she didn't feel akward about the man that she hated intensly was holding her. "I want...to ask you something...in the morning." she whispered.

"Fine."

* * *

Anko woke, in her bed, to the sound of food being shuffled in her kitchen. She sat up but laid back down when a headache hit her. She was still in her clothes from yesterday but was wrapped in towel and her blanket. She remembered the nightbefore and got out of bed.

Orochimaru was cracking eggs on the side of a frying pan when she entered. "You really do some grocery shopping." he commented when he heard her enter.

"Haven't had time." Anko growled. She thought about Ryik. "What are yoou making?"

"Scambled eggs." he stated

Anko sat down at her table "Enough for two?"

Orochimaru smirked with his back still to her "Well I wasn't going to let you starve to death." he said.

Anko laughed softly and sat quietly while he cooked the eggs. She word together the interrigation she wanted to give him, the questions, more information on Ryik, and most importantly the insults she will throw at him. Soon Orochimaru sat a plate of orange-yellow eggs in front of her, they smelled of cooked cheese and it made Anko's stomach growl.

Orochimaru picked up his fork and started eating, he stopped though when he noticed that Anko wasn't.

She was staring at the eggs as if they were a foreign alien. Orochimaru stared at her questionable "Vegetarian?"

Anko looked up "Uh no, it's just..." she shook her head and took her plate to the sink. "This...this is just to weird for me." she said. "I mean, dame you shouldn't be in your ex-studants apartment. You shouldn't in Konaha, you shouldn't alive."

"That's harsh Anko." Orochimaru said, Anko wasn't sure if it was hurt in his voice or pure mockery. "Whatever." she growled. She sighed "Listen, there are some things I need to ask you, I'd...appreciate it if you'd answer them."

"I am not here to recruit corpses. I am not planning a assassination of any sort...not right now anyway. I am though responsible for the torement of your comrade Mizuki and will put a stop to his...shenanigans." he chuckled at the last part. Watching Anko get thrown by someone who was in a demented state of mind was hularious if you knew how to laugh at it.

Anko twisted the chair he was sitting in around to face her, putting both hands on the tops of the chair to get his direct atttention "Stop playing games with me you bastard!" she roared "I want to know what you did to Ryik Katzan." Orochimaru opened his mouth to speak but Anko cut him off immediately "What did Hell went on with that child to make that geezer what's his name want to lock him up?"

Orochimaru smirked sinerstly "I see you've made friends with a former experiment of mine." he laughed and looked into her eyes "Good luck."

"What the Hell is that suppose to mean?" she demanded. Orochimaru moved her arms away gentlely and moved to the center of the living room. Arm's crossed, leaning slightly, he began to talk "I found Ryik in the forest right outside of the woods in the Rice Patties village, tired and in a state of shock. I felt sorry for his agony so I tried to kill him right then and there...but..." he paused momentarly. "The second he saw the kunai I was going to use, he formed a earth tent to protect himself. I knew right then that he was gifted but when I offered to help him he tried to kill me. It's amazing he knew the number of fire jutsu's he did, he's so young."

"Why did you imprison him?" she was threating him now.

"Like I said, he tried to kill me but as skill as he was he was no match for Kimimaro."

"Kimimaro?"

"You met him once before, but that is unimportant. Kimimaro managed to take down young Ryik, we imprisoned him but he was difficult to retain." Orochimaru though about the brat who use to throw flames at him every chance he got. "I never even got to stick the little prick with a needle, he was a fighter I have to complement him on that."

Anko lowered her eyes "Why did you abandon him?" she asked quietly.

"After you escaped, I had to leave as well and I could bring such a dead weight along."

Anko's crossed arms tightened "So...you just left him there to die?" her voice was shaking with anger. It was such a rush for Orochimaru "Yes."

Anko yelled a war cry and charged at him "You heartless bastard." she punched him in the jaw but her her fist was grabbed and she was thrown across the room. She felt blood slide down her face but ignored it and got back up into a fighting stance "Do I have to break you again?" he asked.

Anko shot towards him again. She tried punching multiple times but he either dodged them or she got him in the wronge places. He took both of her arms and leveled her to him "A few years without our training has softened you Anko." one of him hands slid down and squeezed her thigh much to her disgust "In more ways than one." Anko kicked him away and charged at him again. While they were fighting, someone knock at Anko's door.

"Hello? Anko are you there?"

Anko ducked from one of Orochimaru's kicks "Iruka?"

"Yeah." he said outside "Listen, I just wanted to come over and make sure there were no hard feeling between us about yesterday. I didn't mean to hurt you like that."

Anko crashed into a wall "It's FINE." she coughed.

"Is everything alright?"

Anko dodged Orochimaru's fist and covered his mouth to muffle his scream of pain "Fine!" she shouted "Just uhh..." Orochimaru threw her off him and went for her again "Dealing with some...rats..."

"Rats?" Iruka exclaimed "Do you want some help?" the door knob started to turn.

"NO!" The knob stopped moveing. "No no...this are..." Anko moved to her kitchen and found a kitchen knife "Plague carrying rats..." she licked the knife and smirked wildly at the weaponless Orochimaru "Yes, indeed, I might **torture **these ones and turn into food..." she swung the knife at Orochimaru "Mmmmmmmm..."

Iruka heard another crash and winced "Are sure you don't need...an extermanator or..." another louder crash "An exorcist?"

"No thankyou!" she shouted followed by glass breaking.

Iruka stepped back "Um...okay, I'll just see..." CRASH "you...later...I guess."

"COME AGAIN...WHAT! YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU LITTLE FUCKER."

Iruka walked down the stairs everynow and again hearing a yell or a crash which became dimmer and dimmer as he got further away. His plan to ask Anko out would have to be put on hold.

Anko's livingroom and kitchen were a mess when she and Orochimaru stopped fighting to get their breaths. Theu eyed each other angerly, the fighting spirit shutting down. Orochimaru held up a hand to indicate that they need to stop. "Let's call it a wrap for today okay?"

Anko nodded in agreement "A wrap...an a nap if you please." she limped over to her destroyed livingroom and sat down on her couch that had miraculously servived the wreckage. She gave no complaint when Orochimaru sat down beside her. He turned his wary gaze to her "Your stasima has improved...and so has your lying."

Anko laughed and out of wariness layed her head on his lap "You haven't seen **nothing **yet."

Orochimaru smiled as she fell asleep. "Same here Anko-chan."

* * *

**_I am a total screw up_**

**_Sorry if this was more about Ryik than Orochimaru and Anko but he plays a major part in this story._**

**_This might be my last Martyrs chapter for a whileT.T Don't hate me._**


	11. A date with Iruka, sort of

Orochimaru was gone when Anko woke up, much to her surprise. All that he had left behind was a rumpled area on her couch where he had rested earlier.

"Déjà vu." Anko said bitterly; just to walk away without a reason. Oh well, one less thing to worry about. She just automatically assumed that he would show up unexpectedly again like he did that morning …

The rest of the day went by and he didn't even make a slight appearance, disappointing; but she did relish on sleeping in her bed **alone **that night. The first part of the next morning went by but still no Orochimaru.

Anko wasn't sure whether to be relieved or betrayed. He was out of her house and as far as she knew out of the Leaf. Isn't that what she wanted in the first place?

She munched down on a dry piece of toast that had somehow survived the rotting damage her other foods had gone through, mumbling to herself "Stupid snake face, messing with my head, beating the hell out of me, making me mumble to myself." Right as she said that, something popped up '_Speaking of messing with my head…' _She swallowed the rest of the bread and grabbed to trench coat, heading out the door as she put it on.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,,..,..,.,,.,.,..

Anko looked vaguely at the interrogation building that connected to the Hokage building. This dark place probably held more demons than that prison center of Orochimaru's did. She shivered at the memories and stepped forward.

Two ANBU black ops met her "State your business please." One with a crane mask asked.

"I'm here to check up on someone, A Ryik Katzan. I understand that he is still being held here for interrogation-"

"I'm afraid that's out of the question ma'am. Unless you have special permission by Lord Danzo of Lord Hokage, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The ANBU with some kind of insect mask stated.

"Look," Anko said irritatedly "I'm not a ma'am; I'm sixteen to be completely honest. Secondly, I just want to know if the little twerps still alive in there-"

"All of that is strictly ANBU business. If you don't leave peacefully, we **will **escort you."

Anko growled like the snakes she summoned. These guys are going to pay big time.

"Fine," she scowled darkly "But I will be back." She turned from them and began to walk away slowly. When she sensed their guard was down, she shot around and ran straight through them.

"HEY!" They screamed after her.

Anko smirked and picked up the speed. She dodged many other ANBU and kept her eyes peeled for the crazy fire summoner.

She rounded a corner and entered what seemed to be an arena of some sort. She screeched to a stop when she saw the myriad of ANBU awaiting her. There were about one hundred of them, all had a sword in hand, ready to fight and take her down.

'_All this for me…' _Anko thought bitterly '_I should have just left the kid alone…'_

"All right!" she shouted out to them "I ain't scared of any of ya! Show me what cha got!"

The Shinobi jumped from their positions and flew towards her.

Anko should have felt doubtful on account that she was greatly outnumbered, but Anko just smirked and allow a kunai to fall from her sleeve.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Danzo, accompanied with and unknown ANBU member, and Ryik, made their way down one of the hallways leading into the training arena.

"You sure this guy's Anko?" Ryik asked the man.

"Don't use such a disrespectful tone with me child."

Ryik laughed "Sorry geezer."

The discreet ANBU turned around slowly and, since the two were about the same height, leveled himself to Ryik "If you want to see this Anko girl, I suggest you do exactly what Danzo tells you."

Ryik arched an eyebrow questionably at the stranger; he was the first person who didn't refer to Danzo as a Lord. The boy turned around and continued leading the way.

The trio approached the door and the ANBU motioned for the other two the stop. He placed an ear to the door; everything was completely silent but he knew that there was something beyond that door.

"Stay back." He told the other two. Ryik heeded the warning and took a few steps back, Danzo stayed rooted.

He slowly cracked the door open, it was barely an inch open when a hand reached out and grabbed him, pulling him into the room with a light scream.

"Dude!" Ryik shouted running after him.

.,.,.,

The ANBU flipped once in the air and managed to land on his feet. The sight around him was not a pleasant one. There were masked shinobi scattered all throughout the arena; all were alive but injured to a devastating extent.

He looked up to the….woman who had assaulted him. To his horror, she was holding his mask.

"I have had just about enough of you guys today." Anko shouted at him. It was right then that she noticed his face.

"Why is everyone recruiting kids these days?" Anko shouted out. The child had dark black eyes and hair, or at least it appeared that way in the shadows. He came up just above Anko's elbow

"Because teenagers and ignorant as pigs." The ANBU answered for her.

Anko glared at the child and threw his mask back at him which he caught with ease "Protect your face moron."

"ANKO GIRL!"

"What the OOP-"

Ryik jumped on Anko and squeezed her waist tightly. "Girl I thought you was dead!"

"Ryik get your scrawny arms out of my stomach!" Anko hissed,

Ryik snickered and obeyed, then saying "Girl why you coming up in here and causing all the mischief."

Anko smacked him on the side of his head [a habit that they would soon become accustomed to] "I was wanting to check up on you idiot!" she scowled.

"Awww, I knew you'd see reason-"

"Touch me again your dead."

Ryik flinched and tucked his hands behind his back, smiling sheepishly.

The boy behind them cleared his throat, causing the two to turn to him. He pointed behind them, Danzo was watching to whole scene. Anko growled and pushed Ryik behind her like a mother lion did her cubs. "Long time no see." She commented to the raging Danzo.

"Anko Mitarashi, " he stated in a dark tone "I have half a mind to lock you up. This is unforgivable! You broke into my arena, fought and maimed my Shinobi and now you have the reluctance to try and mock me." They were almost face to face now, but Anko didn't flinch, she was not afraid of this man. "Yep."

After a moment of silent, Danzo….smiled. "Incredible. This is amazing considering you status as a shinobi."

Anko's eyes widened slightly; her glare remained. "Umm….thanks."

He chuckled lightly "Keep it up and you'll be a Jonin before you know it."

Ryik glanced out from behind Anko "She'll be more than that." He quickly receded.

"Indeed." Danzo mumbled. He returned his attention to Anko "Shall I escort you out."

"Umm…" she glanced back at Ryik "No…uh, not yet." She stepped aside, allowing full view of Ryik. "I want to know what you're doing to this child."

"Don't do it Miss Celie he ain't worth it he ain't worth it Miss Celie…." Ryik whisper over and over again.

"I assure you, Ryik's well being is our main priority."

"You's lyin'" Ryik shouted. "Shut up." Anko snapped.

"My dear, this is not your concern."

"Hell yeah it is-"

"Please escort Miss Mitarshi out please."

Before Anko could respond, the unidentified ANBU grasped her shoulders and began to push her forward. He had surprising strength for one so young. She got loose from his grip slightly and managed to kick Danzo in the chin before being grasped again and dragged away. "Lock her up!"

"Let go!" she ordered. "Hush." He whispered. She kept her feet still so that they scraped the floor each time the boy pushed her.

"Hey get your hands off of-"

As she was being dragged out the door, she caught a slight glimpse of Ryik hitting the ground.

Anko, head hunched down, felt the vibrations of the prison door being shut. She cursed herself. Why the Hell did she want to get involved with that kid anyway? She could barely remember his last name.

"Damn you Orochimaru." She cursed. If he had left her **the hell alone**, most of this could have been prevented. She would be damned if she wound up in a prison cell or a criminal like him.

Just then, someone opened the cell she was in and stepped inside. Anko didn't look up; she didn't care anymore.

"In all my years as your teacher, I never thought I'd have to bail you out of jail."

Ankos' head shot up "Orochimaru!"

He smirked and squatted down in front of her; even though she was sitting on the bunk, he still managed to be the same height as her. "What did you do to get in here?" he asked, amused.

Anko rolled her eyes "I beat up a few of the ANBU and kicked that geezer what's his name."

Orochimaru's eyes widened "You kicked _Danzo!"_

"That's it!" Anko said, referring to Danzo's name.

Orochimaru grunted in annoyance and stood up straight "This is not good for you." He said "I highly doubt Hiruzen will be able to help you get out of this one." He said.

"What do you mean?" Anko asked. She looked almost like a child again, staring up at him with those estranged, small eyes.

"Anko, you broke into a military base and could have gotten someone killed. Taking out and ANBU is one thing , but attacking the Root Leader is at least five years-"

"You're not helping!" she shouted.

"Be quiet!" He hissed back. They stayed quiet for a moment to make sure no one had heard them.

"Why are you here?" she whispered angry

His hand slipped from her mouth to her jaw. "I wanted to try and catch you a break, but that might not be possible now."

She removed his hand, still uncomfortable with his touch. "I'll be fine….but…." she smirked "YOU need to leave before you end up in a cell as well."

He smiled back and began to leave "See you at you court hearing."

She brought her knees under her chin and listened as the door opened and closed and his footsteps faded. '_If I live that long Sensei.'_

"House arrest." Was all The Hokage said. "You will not be able to go sixty feet outside your home for the next two weeks unless I or and an ANBU operative allow you to do so."

A medical ninja gently placed a metal bracelet on her wrist. She examined it. "Now exactly my style but it'll do."

The Hokage didn't say anything, he just returned to his paper work. "You may go now."

Anko stared at him for a moment. She knew he must have done a lot to keep her from going to jail; she would never be able to repay him for it.

"Thank you." She bowed "For everything."

All he gave her in return was a slight grunt.

She glanced once more at him and exited.

Hiruzen stopped writing the second the door closed. He buried his face in his hand s and sighed deeply. His former students each had their own ways of causing havoc. Jiraiya pulled most of the pranks, every now and again getting in trouble with the law and Tsunade. Orochimaru however…

Hiruzen gritted his teeth, how could he have been so blind. Orochimaru was always the perfect student. Always studying, focusing on his shinobi duties, and….god knows what he did to Anko.

"Please….God please don't let her turn into him.

"So this is what it's like to be grounded." Anko mumbled to the empty air of her room. She was lying cross legged with her arms behind her back on her bed, staring at her ceiling. "What the Hell am I going to do for two weeks?"

She sighed, "I can't believe my saying this but I wish Orochimaru was here." Her grip on her sheets tightened "I hate that man."

She closed her eyes and listened to the soothing sound of her alarm clock ticking slowly. Soon enough, all that existed in her small little room was that clock and its sound. She didn't even feel the presence enter her room.

Orochimaru's slits trailed down the mesh covered body that was Anko's. He watched how the material lifted and sunk with each shallow breath she took.

His fingertips grazed gentleely under her shirt, rubbing her stomach. Out of pure urge, his leaned down and let his lips hover over her stomach, every so often pressing down so that he could get a taste. This caused Anko to moan softly and turn over on her side. Orochimaru didn't mind though; it gave him a better view of her hind end. [6.6]

She had nice curves, more mature than most sixteen year olds. The tight mesh seemed to hug against them; it was a wonder how she hadn't lost circulation. His fingers traced the skin below the mesh, beautiful. He stopped, wasn't this wrong? She was so young, too young actually, MUCH different than the twelve year old he had been so use to. It was wrong to be interested in her this way….

Still, it wouldn't hurt to watch her grow up some more.

He smirked and leaned down, whispering in her ear. "I'll be back for you, you still belong with me."

Anko stared at her empty refrigerator despicably. She shook her head and slammed the door shut "THIS IS FUCKING REDICULOUS! WHERE THE HELL IS IRUKA I NEED TO EAT!"

The Hokage had entrusted Iruka with a 'simple' task of looking in on Anko during her light probation. Iruka had been eager to accept this duty; it would give him a chance to spend time with Anko. But the last few days had been….difficult. Whenever he went to check in on her, she would be mad as hell or trying to break the bracelet on her wrist.

She groaned angry and began pacing around her kitchen in a war like fashion. "Fuck Orochimaru for eating the last of my eggs!" she scowled out loud.

Her stomach made a gurgling sound "Shut up." She said to her body organ. "Dammit I'm going to skin Iruka-"

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Anko paused and looked at the door. The person at it knocked again and called out "Anko are you there?"

Anko scowled and marched to the door.

"Hey Anko, ready to-" Anko smacked him on the side of the head, cutting him off. "Where the hell have you been?"

He rubbed his head "I was on my way!"

"Iruka is doesn't take an hour and a half to get from downstairs to upstairs, what the Hell happened!"  
"Anko it's eight in the morning I needed breakfast." "You need to eat breakfast! Iruka I asked you to get me out of here yesterday so that I wouldn't eat my furniture! How the Hell can breakfast take someone two hours and forty-five minutes to eat!"

Iruka stared at her strangely "Two hours and- never mind. Anko, I've been catering to your every whim for two days, I need…..some me time."

Anko's mouth opened in shock and she stared at him as if he had three heads. "Me time-" She looked away from him for a moment, trying to calm down. She took in a deep breath and said "Iruka."

"Yes?" he was worried now.

She turned back to him. "Did I ask for me time when Orochimaru was sunk his teeth into my neck and put this life sucker on me?"

"Uh…no-"

"Did I ask for me time when I got up at six am so that I could help you carry your dead parents coffins?"

Iruka gulped; Anko had to be dead mad if she brought that up "No you-"

"Did I ask for me time when- WHAT THE HELL IS ME TIME!"

"Anko please calm down!" Iruka begged "Look, let's just get going, let's she your wrist."

"Hurry up I've been waiting five hours!" Anko held her arm out with a slight pout. Iuka focused his chakra on the tiny seal sketched into the titanium. "Anko, did you try to cut it off again?"

Anko shrugged.

"You only have 12 days to go, and then you'll never see it again."

"You don't know what it's like." She said as they walked. "I can barely go outside my own yard without an ANBU dragging me back in, that hasn't happen yet but…" she sighed.

Iruka chuckled "You feel trapped uh?"

"Yep." She glanced at him, maybe he did know.

They approached the grocery store finally. Iruka got her a buggy and she began her choicely grocery shopping.

Iruka watched as she threw boxes of sugary cereals, candy bars, and juices into her cart. "You're going to die of diabetes." He mumbled

"And you'll die of cannibalistic children, shut up."

They came to the meat department and Anko picked out a twelve pack of eggs, just in case Orochimaru showed up for another 'breakfast date.'

While she wasn't looking, Iruka slipped in some veggies that he had smuggled in from the aisle before.

"I saw that." Anko said, her back to him.

'_How does she do that?'_

After an issue with the cashier, the two finally made it out in one piece.

"Well that was fun." Anko said, now in a perkier mood.

"Fun for you maybe." Iruka mumbled

"Oh come on Iruka lighten up."

"You tried to choke that cashier!"

"…She asked for it." Anko pouted.

Iruka sighed loudly. He side glanced at Anko; she was smiling while carrying her grocery bags. Somehow he didn't notice until now how beautiful she was. Her violet hair glistened, her shoulders swayed slightly as she walked, he had to keep his eyes from wondering past her collar bone.

"Um Anko." Iruka said while clearing his throat.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to….uh…."

She looked at him with her dangerous eyes "Well?"

"…get some lunch…with me….you know, after we take your food home and….."

Anko stopped, staring at him in disbelief "Iruka Umino are you asking me out on a date?"

He fidgeted "If you want to look at it like that…."

She was about to respond when a thought hit her. Orochimaru. Man he wasn't even a part of her life right now and yet he still guided her every decision.

Iruka watched the pain on her face "It's okay if you don't." he said trying to assure her.

She shot him a fake smile. She was not going to allow Orochimaru to wreck her life again. "Hey, no way! Just as long as you're buying."

Iruka smiled "Yeah sure. So, were would you like to go?"

Anko thought for a moment. They could go to the Dumpling restaurant she loved so much but….for some reason there was one other place that she really wanted to go to, another place that had a juristic effect on her childhood.

"Follow me." She said to Iruka, taking his hand.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,

After making a quick stop at Anko's house, they walked to the outskirts of the Konoha gates and entered a small café. The place only had a few people in it so it was fairly easy to a place to sit. They took a place at the bar which had a large mirror for them to look at.

A woman with a large bun for hair approached them. She set down two glasses of water and some menus.

Iruka looked at one of the menus. No wonder Anko chose this place, it was pure junk food! Most of the menu was meats and pastries, no vegetables except what was in the sandwiches.

"I don't suppose you have salads?" he asked sheepishly

The woman stared at him grimly.

"I'll have the apple pie," Anko said "Let him have the chicken and spice ramen." She gave the woman back the menus.

"So, I'm guessing you've been here before." Iruka said trying to start up a conversation.

Anko laughed slightly. "Yeah, Orochimaru and I use to come here all the time after we had missions."

Iruka was a little surprise of how she spoke of her ex-sensei so lightly. "If that's the case then why did you want to come here?"

Anko looked sadly into a piece of silverware, she honestly didn't know why.

_**Flashback**_

_Orochimaru opened the door for eleven year old Anko. The two had just returned from a B-ranked mission and were stopping in this foreign place for food; Anko though had a thing or two to say about it._

"_Did the Dumpling place catch on fire or something?" Anko asked as she looked around._

"_No Anko." Orochimaru answered firmly, laughing under his breath "Every now and again you need to try something new. It's like jutsus, you don't want to learn the same one over and over again right?"_

"_I suppose." Anko mumbled. She looked ahead and stared into the mirror. She smiled and waved at her own reflection. Orochimaru chuckled, amuse at his students behavior._

_The waitress came up to them but Orochimaru denied the menus "We'll both have the Chicken and Spice ramen and the apple pies please."_

"_Chicken and Spice?" Anko asked uneasily, very unaccustomed to spicy foods._

"_Trust me, you'll like it."_

"_I trust you."_

_The waitress sat the meals down; Anko reached for the pie but Orochimaru pulled it away and scooted the ramen to her. "This first."_

_Anko looked down at her ramen oddly. She picked up a spoon and dipped it in the broth. "Here goes everything." She sipped the liquid down only to start gagging the second it touched her tongue._

"_Are you alright?" _

_Anko nodded her head and nodded, swallowing hard. "Not bad." She wheezed. She pushed the bowl aside and hesitantly picked at the pie. She nibbled on the crust and once she got the taste in her mouth, she went for the whipped cream. "THIS is better." She said in between mouth fills._

"_I'm glad." Orochimaru said._

_It was one of the times when he actually __**liked **__her._

_**End flashback**_

"I guess…."

The waitress returned just then and sat their meals down. Anko's sad expression change instantly; she handed Iruka the spoon she had been playing with "Come on try it!"

Iruka shuddered slightly at his ramen, unaccustomed to eating anyone's but Ichiraku's. But, not wanting to displease Anko, he took in a bite of noodles and began chewing. His eyes snapped open and he turned green. Looking at Anko he said "…this… is the best ramen…in the history of ramen." He then turned away and started to devour his meal.

Anko smiled and turned forward in her seat "They have it in beep and steak flavored, but I still think Chicken and spice is the-" Anko's heart almost gave out when she looked in the mirror.

Orochimaru's reflection was standing there, smirking evilly at her, almost as if he were saying _'I'm going to kill you.'_

Anko was shaking so badly that the ice in her drink was rattling; she never took her eyes off of his. He laughed at her and she could hear him plain as day. That fear, the fear she had gained when she was a child of him returned instantly. She was terrified.

She shot around, but he wasn't there. All there was was the doorway and some men at a table.

Anko dug into her pocket hurriedly and pulled out some waded up cash, not even bothering to count it. She set it down and said to Iruka "Let's go."

Iruka looked at her strangely "But-"

Anko grabbed him "Come on!"

She dragged him out of there before he could say another word.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,

Anko threw her apartment door open and rushed inside, slamming it in Irukas' face.

"Anko?" he called after her. He watched her run to her room and slam the door.

Iruka cursed himself _'What the Hell did I do to make her so upset!' _He sighed and made the trip to Anko's room. He put his ear to the door and listened to her footsteps walking franticly around her room.

"Anko." Iruka called while knocking.

She didn't answer at first, but moments later Anko cracked her door slightly. She looked so sad, so broken.

"Look, if I did something back there to offend you I'm terribly sorry."

Anko stared down at the floor; she would break if she gave him eye contact.

"Iruka, I need you to leave, please."

He stared at her a bit surprised "Is everything alright-"

"Fine. Everything's fine." She closed the door.

"Well alright but if you need anything…." He decided not to finish. He liked Anko, a lot, but she was so….different. One moment she could be smiles and laughter but then she could be on a killing spree or distant.

"You're house arrest bracelet's on the counter; don't forget to put it on." Iruka knew however that she most likely would. He would most likely be blamed for it. He sighed and showed himself out.

.,.,.,.,

Anko turned the cold water on. She was having that reaction again, a panic attack was the way Orochimaru had put it. Sadly though, she didn't realize what was happening to her because Orochimaru wasn't there holding her in his arms.

Why did she go from mocking Orochimaru to fearing him in only a few hours?

She pressed her back against the wall, allowing the cool water to ice her neck down; the action calmed her down to a degree where she could think straight. "I'm not afraid of him anymore." She told herself. "He can beat the Hell out of me…b-but…" she was losing.

"Breaking me a-again is not an option."

With that she passed out on her shower floor.

_**I am a total screw up**_

_**Can someone explain to me why there are so many foreign Anko and Kakashi stories being written lately? I can't read them!**_

_**This chapter is for Trissacar who has been slightly down lately. It's not much right now but as so as 'We can still pretend' is over, I'll be focusing more on this and 'Cure Me'**_


	12. Housearrest is Hell

Anko took in a shaky breath as the world started coming clearer. There was warmth all around her, but right in her core. She was so cold. She opened her eyes to the blurry abyss she was always in. There was someone above her; touching and whispering things that she didn't understand.

Some of the features were familiar: the dark hair and the soft voice. She thought she had it figured out.

"Orochimaru?" she asked, almost hopefully.

The face became clearer and she was proven wrong.

"Do I look like that bastard to you?" The person asked, coldly.

That face…Anko recognized it. He was the boy who Danzō made drag her out!

"Open up." He said.

The boy held out a glass thermometer and shoved it between her lips before Anko could do otherwise. The cold felt relaxing against her hot tongue which helped her calm down.

Suddenly Ryik, with a demented grin on his tan face, popped out beside the boy. "Hey, girly, what's happening?"

"Ryik." Anko whispered, surprised. He was still in one piece.

Ryik giggled and flopped down beside her on the bed. "Yeah! Uchiha and I thought we'd stop by and check up on you and your crazy self. He found you drowning in the shower, so we saved you little buddy!"

Anko looked back at 'Uchiha'. He didn't say anything nor did he give her direct eye contact when he bent over and took the thermometer out of her mouth. "One hundred and one. Sick as a dog."

Anko sat up and was welcomed with a massive headache.

"Hey! Easy! Easy!" Ryik exclaimed. "Come on girl, I had to restraint—resituate—re…Uh…"

"Resuscitate?" Uchiha corrected impassively.

"That's the one. I had to resuscitate you, because you went crazy as Hell, and tried to kill yourself in the bathtub."

Anko laughed weakly. "Aren't you a little young to be cussing?"

"Ha! Girl, 'Hell' is on every page in the bible; I don't know what you're talking about. Read the bible, honey."

"Not a Christian."

Ryik laughed softly and muttered under his breath "Me neither."

Anko smiled. This kid was something else. She looked over to Uchiha and saw the look in his eyes; he needed to talk to her without Ryik's presence.

"Uh, Ryik, you think you can get me something for this headache of mine?"

Ryik stood up straight "Sorry, girl, I don't know Uchiha here too well. I ain't leaving him alone with you without-…" he stopped when he saw Uchiha's glare. "I'll get you tea with that." He speed out of the room.

Anko turned her attention back to Uchiha who was closing the door, which caused her to become a little defensive. "So, is your name Uchiha or do you come from our fellow police force."

"The second one." He answered, sitting at end of the bed and stared at the floor. "I won't tell Lord Danzō about this, if you promise to stay out of trouble."

"I can't promise that." She mumbled, as Orochimaru's face flashed across her mind. "But I'll stay home until my sentence is done."

"That's fine, I suppose." He sounded so distant, lost and alone. Almost like her.

Anko wasn't the kind of person who started off with small talk; she liked getting straight down to business.

"So, why are you here." She inquired, softly.

Uchiha answered without looking at her. "I'm in charge of looking after Ryik, so when he asked me about where you were, I thought he should find out first hand. You scared him to death, by the way."

"You snuck him here."

He nodded. "He deserves his freedom, just like me and you."

Anko sat up some, her back resting against the headboard. Her head banged some but she got use to the throbbing. "What does that one-eyed geezer want with him?"

Uchiha remained silent for a moment, but Anko pressed on.

"I'm not afraid to beat up kids."

For the first time, he smiled. "I haven't been a child in a long time." He then looked to her, his expression was grim again but his eyes were smiling. "Ryik is a weapon waiting to happen."

"I was already told that he had a demon of some sort living inside him, but he doesn't seem that dangerous, if you ask me."

"Looks can be deceiving." Uchiha shrugged his shoulders. "The demon in him is called the Phoenix. You've probably heard about it in myths and folktales."

"I don't do too much reading outside of scrolls and jutsus."

"In that case, I should give you a heads up on why the ANBU want him concealed so badly." His knees curled up to his chest, making him look like the child he should be instead of an emotionless killer. "Unlike Bijū, the Phoenix is unable to be sealed into people, it chooses its host. Why it chose Ryik, we do not know. Anyway, Ryik is able to summon great fire abilities, which you've probably have seen already."

The images of Ryik blasting out of the hospital and the red marks spreading over his body ran through her mind. Only now that she knew the truth did she feel fear.

"So," she started, swallowing her anxiety "They want his powers."

"That's only part of it." He told her. "According to our records, the last person to have the Phoenix inside had some…very strange premonitions."

"What do you mean?"

"It's said that the girl was able to communicate with creatures of spiritual creatures, such as summonses, impartially Bijū."

Anko's eyes widened. "Ryik can communicate with those things?"

"It's most possible, but only training and time will tell."

"He's a child!" Anko exclaimed, outraged. "He needs to learn how to cope with that thing, not set it off!"

Itachi looked into her eyes. "Why do you even care?"

Anko stared at him in shock. "I…"

She never did figure out why she was so attached to this child. She didn't even like kids and she felt an attachment to this one that was so broken, and yet so serine that she couldn't leave it alone.

Uchiha sighed, tiredly. "If you want to help him, I suggest you start by staying under house arrest. It'll look good on your criminal record if you behave yourself."

Anko laughed slightly. "That's a hard promise to keep."

"Yes," Uchiha said "I sure it will be, considering Orochimaru's constant visits."

Anko's heart stopped.

He saw her face pale and the disbelief in her expression. "Oh, yes, I know all about his sudden reappearance in our humble village."

Anko gulped; she was dead meat in this ANBU's jaws.

He leaned into her until they were face-to-face. "But I'll make you a proposal, you make him leave and I'll drop the whole subject."

"….What?"

He moved away from her and walked to the door. "I have no reason to screw your life any more than it already is."

Anko glared.

"Consider this a random act of kindness; you don't screw up, I won't slip up."

The door opened and almost hit Uchiha. "Alright! I've got tea, and these weird, red pills-" Ryik stopped when he saw Uchiha's eyes.

"We're going." He commanded, taking the tray out of Ryik's hands and setting it on the dresser. Ryik gave Anko a, _'What the Hell?'_ look and disappeared from her room. Uchiha poked his head back in. "You won't be able to take the bracelet off anymore, so I suggest you find something to keep you preoccupied for the next eleven days. Start with staying in bed until your fever goes down."

"Hmph." She pouted, and then thought of something. "Yeah, I didn't catch your first name."

"That's because I didn't give it to you." He retorted, seeing the scowl on Anko's face and decided it was time to stop playing with her. "Itachi Uchiha."

"Ah." The name ran a slight bell, but it didn't mean too much to her.

"Goodbye." Itachi bid her farewell.

"Sayonara." She mumbled. She listened as the two sets of footsteps began leaving her apartment. She smiled when she heard Ryik's southern voice curse and then a slight pop. Itachi must have hit him.

How had he known about Orochimaru? Was he a spy or was Orochimaru not being careful enough? She'd have to ask him the next time he showed up, whenever that is. She laid back down on her bed and fell back to sleep.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

After two days of sitting around, Anko decided that she'd do some experimenting.

She 'borrowed' some wooded poles, a tape measurer, and some fishing line and went into the front of the apartment complex. She started out by putting one pole at beginning of the staircase where the house arrest bracelet didn't go off. She then tested her distance and stopped whenever the bracelet started going off. She stuck each pole at the stopping distance and tied the fishing wire around each one and creating somewhat of a fence in front of her apartment.

By the end of that day, she had a decent 40-by-40 square around the apartment complex, where she could walk around without getting in trouble.

She pulled out a sun chair and sat outside to watch the sunset and admire her work.

"Hey!"

Anko growled in disapproval and looked up. One of her neighbors on the fifth floor was practically hanging off the side of the long porch that connected the apartments and yelling at her. "Why the Hell did you put all that shit out there?"

"Old man, barely anyone lives on this side of the complex! I can do whatever I want!"

"You pick that shit up, or I'm talking with the landlord!"

Anko jumped out of her chair and started going up the stairs. "You always have to mess with someone's probation officer!" Anko muttered out loud when she decided what she was going to do.

She finally made it up the stairs where the neighbor was waiting for her. "That's right you…" The man ran back into his apartment when he saw Anko pull out a knife.

"Where'd you go, old man?" Anko screamed as she tried to kick down his door. "Who's the piece of shit now, you ass? WHO'S THE PIECE OF SHIT NOW?"

The last kick was strong enough to create a huge dent in his door. Anko stepped back and leaned against the porch. She covered her mouth with her hands and quietly crept back to her apartment on the seventh floor. She closed the door upon entering and slid down the cold wood.

"Why did I do that?" she asked out loud, hoping someone would hear her. "What's wrong with me? No, no way! It's that guy's fault! He should have kept his damn mouth shut! But fuck, I probably just lost my apartment now!"

The sound of a knock vibrated through Anko's ears. "Fuck." She cursed. She took in a few deep breaths and opened the door. "Look, I…Iruka?"

"Hey." He greeted her softly, smiling in a reassuring way. "I saw what happened down there?"

Anko paled slightly, but Iruka didn't seem to want to cause her problems.

"Um," she hesitated before opening the door. "You want to come in?"

"Are you going to throw me out again?" he joked.

Anko smiled. "Just get your ass in here."

He laughed and stepped inside Anko's semi-clean clean apartment. He noted how she quickly locked the door before walking to her kitchen. "You want anything, I'll make tea."

"All right." He called and took a seat on her dark blue couch. The living room was plain with exception for the two couches that were across from each other. The table that was between them, and a self with books and a television on it that was against the wall in front of the couches. The living room was connected to the kitchen, which allowed him to hear Anko swear as she rummaged through her cabinets when she couldn't find what she was looking for.

"Hey…Is Kool-aid okay?" she called hesitantly.

Iruka held back a laugh. "Anything's fine, Anko."

She appeared minutes later with a glass picture of red Kool-aid. She poured herself and Iruka a glass and sat back on the couch opposite from him. They sipped their glass quietly, both trying to think of something to start up a conversation.

"So…" Iruka tested. "Um, that guy who cussed you out should be moving into a different apartment complex soon. You know that, right?"

"Really…?"

He set the glass down and smiled at her reassuringly. "Don't worry, that old man's a complete senile geezer. He won't even remember this tomorrow."

"Yeah." She mumbled, not entirely listening.

Iruka hated the sad expression on her face and wanted so much for it to go away. He looked around before he realized what he needed was right under him, literally. "Hey! Didn't I buy you this couch?"

Anko looked at him and then the piece of furniture she was sitting on. "Well, what do you know.?"

"Yeah!" Iruka exclaimed. "You had just moved into this apartment and didn't have much money for the luxurious stuff, so Asuma and I went out and got you these couches."

Anko laughed slightly. "Yeah, and I told you two that I wasn't going to take charity and threw both of these hunks of springs out the window."

Iruka was still laughing. "It took Asuma and I two days to get them back into your apartment window, because you wouldn't let us bring them through the door."

"I love making fools out of you guys."

"It's so easy with you." Iruka replied, drinking his Kool-aid.

Anko stared at him compassionately for a moment. "Out of all the people who are in my life, you're one of the few who hasn't walked out. Why is that?"

"Well, I…" he wanted to say the right thing, but he had never given much thought as to why he liked her so much. She scared just about anyone who knew of her and Orochimaru. Not to mention she highly aggressive and easily irritated. But then again, she had a good heart, even if she didn't let anyone know about it. "I just…I just like the fact that someone like you is around all the time."

She smirked and crossed her legs, eyeing Iruka dangerously. "What do you mean someone like me?"

"Um…" he cleared his throat, nervously. "You're…violent at times, and you…" He trailed off when he saw a look in her eyes made him hesitate. He took in a deep breath and started over. "You're crazy; even you can't deny that."

"True." Anko admitted, shrugging her shoulders lightly.

"But you're a good person, which I can see clearly."

Anko's smile disappeared. She looked down angrily at her hands. "I'm not a good person Iruka. I can't be; no true shinobi can be."

"That's not true." Iruka retorted.

Anko slammed her hands on the coffee table. "We're created to kill, you idiot! How can we be good people when we're forced to kill or abandon our own comrades?"

Iruka stared impassively at Anko's raging form until she started screaming again.

"Answer me!"

"I don't have an answer." He responded in a low voice.

Anko glared at him. She wasn't entirely sure what had caused her to get so angry before, but now all she could do was calm down.

Maybe everything was falling in on her: being locked up, Orochimaru, Mizuki, the ANBU who knew about Orochimaru's visits, all of it was finally crashing down and she just needed to scream to let it out. Too bad it had to be Iruka, though.

"I'm sorry." She managed to whisper.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He assured, placing his hands on her shoulders and stared at her. "It's a difficult life, but somehow, even if you never realize it, you change someone's life." He pulled her gently and hugged her. He held the confused and somewhat disgusted kunoichi. "It'll all make sense one day.

And with that he released her and left, leaving behind a not as sad as before Anko. She sighed and started cleaning up the dishes.

.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Just outside her apartment, Orochimaru was watching Iruka leave. That smiling, rookie ninja Iruka…How dare he lay his hands on her!

He gritted his teeth and fought off the urge to go down there and kill him; he needed to be careful if he wanted to regain Anko's trust. He smirked when the perfect person popped in mind.

"I suppose Mizuki isn't totally worthless…"

.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

**_Special thanks to NinjaSheik._**

**_Since I'm almost done with "We can Still Pretend.", which story[ "Martyrs" "Cure Me Pt. 2"] would you like the read more of?_**


	13. Behind open doors

It was barely six in the morning when Anko got a knock on the door. She turned onto her back and tried to ignore it; in due time the knock did not repeat, so she smiled and drifted back to sleep. She had her eyes closed for two seconds when she heard the knock again, but this time it was louder and more demeaning.

She shot out of bed and headed to the door with the full intention of cussing the person out. She didn't even care that she was clad in only a very revealing tank top and pajama shorts (and the house arrest bracelet on her right wrist).

"You better have one Hell of a reason to wake me up this early!" Anko screamed as she opened the door. She stared in shock at who was there.

"Good morning, Anko." Mizuki greeted formally.

Anko gripped her doorknob to muffle her anticipation and rage.

He laughed lightly. "May I come in?"

Before Anko could answer, he leaned into her and pressed the tip of something sharp to her stomach.

"I suggest you say "yes"." He whispered, his psychotic gray eyes laughing at her widened brown ones. They turned into a glare as she stepped aside to allow him entrance. He grinned at her evilly and stepped in. "Nice place you're managing here, Anko." He commented as he made himself at home on her couch. "You have a bleak sense of decorating, though."

Anko got straight to the point "What do you want?"

"Do I need a reason to see a fellow comrade once in a while?" he leered. He laughed at her expression, but when she didn't retort or make a tried to attack him. He grew bored and decided to get on with his business. "I was given an order last night to kill Iruka…and I'm going to do it."

Anko's heart almost stopped. Why Iruka?

"Why?" Anko inquired, not caring what kind of emotions she showed.

Mizuki shrugged. "I just go by orders, Mitarashi." He was suddenly grabbed by the neck and pulled into eyes level with Anko.

"How can you do this to him! He's been nothing but a good friend to you!" she screamed at him, angrily.

Mizuki grabbed her wrists and forced her back into a wall.

"Do you honestly think I give a damn about that? Iruka has been nothing but a pain in my side since the day I met him; him, his fucking kindness, and smarts…" his grip on her upper arms tightened as a sneer of pure rage spread on his face. "It all makes me sick!"

He spent a moment indulging in his own self-pity and hate. He thought about the first time he met that son of a bitch; the day where he had watched Iruka cry in mourning at his parents graves.

It had been one of the happiest moments in his life. He felt like Iruka had deserved it; it was his own dead parents fault for trying to defend their pathetic village, anyway. Who was he to cry when he at least got the privilege to know his parents while most shinobi didn't even know the names of theirs?

He could just vomit at the memory of how the Third Hokage had comforted him. He had understood his sadness and fear…He had shown compassion to that pathetic piece of work.

That love…That understanding…It was all a load of shit.

The sound of a hiss brought him out of his little world. Anko was struggling to get out of his bruising hold with some, but very little success. He smirked and made her meet his eyes.

"You know that there is nothing you can do to prevent this." He whispered. "No one trusts you well enough to look into this matter." He nuzzled her neck slightly, which made Anko jerk. "They won't take a crazed, thrown away bitch's word over a confused, but still kind-hearted victim."

He looked at her again, this time his expression was calm and could be pulled off, if Anko didn't know him so well. She felt his burning hands slid down her arms to her sides and just hold them, no longing, no want, just the touching seemed enough for him. He smiled at him in a saint-like way and leaned his head down to capture her lips in his, but Anko turned away with a scowl.

"Don't you have a girlfriend to worry about?"

Instead of answering, he grabbed her shoulders and threw her behind them, causing her to collide with her table.

"Damn it!" She cursed when her elbow made a crack in the wood. "I just…fucking cleaned this place up." She got up and stared at the mad as Hell at Mizuki. He glared at her as he removed his vest. "I hate you…"

He ran at her again. Anko squeaked before jumping out of the way of Mizuki's fist. It caused the part he punched to burst into tiny flies of cotton. She stumbled into her kitchen, grabbing the nearest knife and arming herself.

She was ready when Mizuki crept up to her again. He stared at the knife in her hand and then at her.

"I never liked you." He admitted suddenly.

Anko gripped the knife harder and swung at him blindly. "I never even wanted to know you!"

"Oh, really?" he said, dodging a swing by going low and punching her in the stomach. The moment she hit the ground, he stepped down on her wrist so that she couldn't use the knife. "Is that why you didn't let Orochimaru take me out when he said he was going to? Is that why you kept most of the truth away from Tsubaki?" he pressed on her arm harder and Anko squirmed to try to pry her way out. "Admit it, Anko, you are intimidated by me. You are afraid of me."

Anko laughed through the pain. "I'm not afraid of you, Mizuki, I _hate _you. You've been nothing, but a thorn in my and Orochimaru's side since that mission began…and now you want to take down Iruka? You're not intimidating; you're pathetic. You're pathetic to think that you're anything more than me. Honestly, we're just alike…"

She gasped as her arm silently broke from the slowly increased pressure Mizuki had applied. She managed to keep smiling somehow.

"We're just trash Orochimaru keeps recycling."

Mizuki removed his foot from her broken arm and made a damaging stomp to her stomach. He then grabbed her ankle and started to drag her to some unknown destination. She managed to turn onto her stomach and use her good arm to try to stop him. She grabbed to counter, the opening to her hallway as she was dragged to her room and the floors as a last resort; but nothing stopped him.

He grabbed her and yanked her up to her feet. Using her broken arm, Mizuki twisted her into a painful embrace with her back to his chest. She was breathing shakily from the pain and a light sweat had broken out all around her body, causing her almost bare back to stick to Mizuki's shirt.

"Now," he whispered harshly in her ear. "I want to see what kind of a fucker you really are."

"Don't even…think about it."

Mizuki threw her into her room; she almost hit her head on the footboard, but thankfully only grazed it. "I thought about it the second I made the decision to come here this morning."

She tried her best with her one arm to sit up but that became a big challenge when Mizuki sat down on her legs. He pulled out a kunai and pressed it to her throat.

"If you want to be able to get up later, I suggest you stay very still."

"There are some things you can't hide, Mizuki!" Anko squeezed his shoulder as roughly as she could. Out of the corner of her eye she swore she saw a shadow of some sort move.

"Like I said before, love…Who do you thing they're going to believe?" he began kissing her neck, but was suddenly kicked violently away. He hit the wall, his head making a sickening crack as it did so, and caught a blurry image of Anko sprinting out the door. "Get back here!"

Anko sped down the hall and crashed into her door, opening it and jumping off her porch. She landed on her feet but dropped completely to the ground. She gave herself no time to recover; her mind was completely on the rope boundary she had set for herself. If she could just get her arm past there for a few moments, an ANBU would get there get this fucking lunatic away from her.

She began crawling, using her chin since both seemed so useless right now. She could see the blinding light of morning waking up and creating dark shadows around her. She smiled because she was so close to her target and she actually thought that she was going to make it.

She stopped momentarily and slowly used her good arm to grab her broken one since it had the house arrest bracelet on it. She crawled forth just a little more to the point where her fingertips were right at the rope.

However, she suddenly was yanked back and dragged further and further away from her destination. She whimpered and tried to kick away the grip on her ankle and claw at the ground but none of those things slowed her down. She was flipped painfully onto her back and was sat on by Mizuki. She glared at him for the pain was causing her and more; it was all she could do from breaking down in front of him.

He had that psychotic, almost completely evil look on his face that Anko had grown so used to. He was shaking now and slow laughter left his throat onto her dying ears. He grabbed her neck and forced her head into the ground, using his other to lift her tank top up just below her breasts.

He used his free arm to pull out a kunai, dragging the tip slowly around her stomach and stopping at her abdomen. He lifted the blade of slowly and aimed it at that vital spot. "Brace yourself."

Anko eyes widened when she realized what he was about to do, but had no time to react. All she could do was scream when Mizuki brought the kunai deep into her stomach. Her scream was so loud that two in particular people on the other side of Leaf Village heard it. Everything became hazy as pain soared through her body. She clenched her eyes shut and almost screamed again when he pulled the knife out.

Mizuki licked the knife clean, blood sliding down his chin. He positioned the blade over the opened wound. "Say "hi" to Iruka when you see him for me, okay?"

She stared at him with half-lidded eyes. The world was starting to fade and yet, she somehow saw the figure sneak up behind Mizuki. Before he could get the knife back inside her, Mizuki was yanked violently by the collar away from her.

Anko just lay there in an almost peaceful state. She heard skin hitting skin and cries of pain as Mizuki was thrown around by the high power who had saved her.

The feeling of blood running down her stomach and soaking in her pants was very uncomfortable, so she tried to stop the bleeding using her one arm. As she did, her mind went into subconscious mode and created thoughts and images that momentarily made her feel better.

"…_Iruka…"_ she gritted her teeth when she thought about Mizuki's words of murdering him. "This is my fault…I'm so sorry you got mixed up in this."

Her breathing was starting to slow down to a painful extent and she squeezed her eyes shut, hoping she would pass out and that this pain would go away. She was falling into the dark. "_I'll get you out of this…I'll protect you from Mizuki…Then I'll take out Orochimaru so that he can't hurt you again…Please, Iruka, just hold on a little longer…"_

Out of the darkness she saw, a glowing orange light blinded her. She blinked it away but it held on to her tightly to the extent of never letting go. She gasped at the sudden coldness circling her stomach and face. She moaned, and then felt the thing shushed her.

_"Relax, you're going to be okay." _The coldness was suddenly replaced with a warm embrace. _"I must say though, I'm surprised you were taken down so easily, my dear. You truly have become soft."_

She recognized that low, mocking voice from somewhere. To solve the mystery, she opened her eyes, and caught only a glimpse of the raven-haired angel holding her before she passed out.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Orochimaru stood up slowly, careful not to jolt Anko around too much. He stared at her and then at the unconscious Mizuki. He would have to come back to him later. He sighed and lazily made his way up the steps back to her apartment. He had a lot of work to do to cover all of this mess up and save Anko from bleeding to death.

He stepped into her room quietly and laid her down on her bed and went to her bathroom to search for bandages and disinfectant. He found a small roll and half a bottle of alcohol; he also wetted some rags to clean her up with. Gathering the supplies, he went back to her side to take care of her. He set the things down and stood very still. He needed to take off her shirt in order to properly, but even he was a bit nervous about her reaction when and if she woke up.

He shook the thought away, knowing it _had _to be done. Besides, he had seen women without clothes on many times before; none to his memory where as young as Anko, but it shouldn't be any different.

Taking in a deep breath, he kept his eyes on her face and pulled the blood-drenched material over her head. The blood from her wound had clotted so all it needed was cleaning; hopefully that idiot Mizuki hadn't caused any permanent damage.

He got one of the wet rags and carefully cleaned her skin. He watched his hand make swirl patterns with Anko's blood, over each curve and feminine muscle on her body. He wasn't when he groped one of her breasts blindly. He should have pulled away, but the feeling of her soft skin against his palm was too invigorating.

He felt Anko shifted and moaned something, causing he jumped back in case she decided to wake up. Her eyes cracked open for only a few seconds before closing again.

The Snake Sannin sighed in relief and picked up the bandages. He sat down beside her and, as gently as he could, lifted her up. She didn't make a sound. He used another rag to pour alcohol on it to clean the wound, starting at her small package of abs and upward.

He laid her back down and stood to check over his work. He watched her bandaged chest rise and lower weakly. She groaned and turned on to her side. Orochimaru smiled; she was still the same child from four years ago, plus the adult body and over aggressiveness.

Laughing about that thought, he left her room to take care of the mess outside. As soon as he was outside, he slowly looked over the banister in case something decided to jump up at him. His golden eyes widened when he saw that the area where he had left him was _empty_, with no evidence that he had even been there.

Orochimaru gnashed his teeth and teleported away. He had to find Mizuki before he went through with the order. Damn it, it was going to be a long day.

_**I am a total screw up…but I'm okay with that. I'm trying to finish 'We can still Pretend' but am having slight trouble with the ending. If you want something in particular to happen than you better reveiw that sucker!**_

_**Special thanks to Ninjasheik**_


	14. FOR THE LOVE OF IRUKA!

"Hello?" Ryik called into Anko's apartment. He stepped inside, Itachi following him. "Maybe she's in the yard somewhere."

"She's under house arrest." He replied, peeking in her kitchen. "This yard ain't gonna keep her occupied."

Itachi had silent activated his Sharingan. There were ghost like charkas floating in the air, on the couch and in the doorway of the hall leading to Anko's room. He stared at the devastated couch as well as the black markings on the floor, a sure sign of a struggle. "Maybe we should call for backup."

"Hell, no!" Ryik exclaimed while looking through Anko's pots and pans cabinets and then her refrigerator. Why he thought she would be in there is unknown. "She already in enough trouble, no need to…Ooh, eggs!"

Itachi twitched. "Ryik, focus, will you?"

"Heh, heh." He laughed. "How ya like ya omelets, Uchiha?"

"We need to find Anko Mitarashi." Itachi reminded. "And I really don't think she's going to like it very much when she finds that you cooked half her food-" He was silenced by a gooey eggshell.

"Just 'cause ya'll have those swirls in ya'll eyes, don't mean you can function on an empty stomach." Ryik said. He smirked and his next words came out in individual snickers. "'Sides, I know you skipped breakfast, them Sharingan eyes won't do you no good if ya dead."

Itachi slowly wiped the white shells off his face and pulled out a kunai.

Ryik's eyes widened. "Whoa! WHOA, UCHIHA!"

A loud crash stopped him. The two boys froze and listened very carefully. There was crash, followed by a pain-filled groan.

"Anko!" Ryik shouted, throwing the entire carton of eggs down. He and Itachi quickly reached her room.

She apparently had fallen out of the bed because of the way the bed sheets were twisted around her ankles. Her breasts down to the skin below her navel were covered in blood seeped bandages, proof of a serious injury. Her arms were shaking as she tried to get back up; it was hard to believe she had any strength left.

Ryik tried to run to her, but Itachi grabbed his arm to stop him. Ryik looked at him questionably but wasn't answered words, only an impassive stare. They watched Anko find her fire again and rise to show them that she was still a bad ass.

She stared at them in annoyance. "Glad, you're here, but get your asses over here and help me get the fuck out."

Ryik was by her side in a second. "Girl, what happened to you?"

Anko found it very hard to breath, as she stood up straighter. Itachi held up his hands to stop her but she did not relent. "I-Iruka…" her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "…dead…"

Itachi caught her as she fell into his chest, dropping to his knees with her. Ryik slowly squatted beside his two comrades. He touched Anko's cheek, immediately pulling back when he felt how cold she was.

"Ryik." Itachi whispered, his voice suddenly gone from the shock. Ryik was shaking, his brown eyes larger in fear. Itachi reached an arm out and shook him, earning his stare. "Ryik, who is Iruka?"

Ryik shook his head, his mouth opening, but not making sounds until Itachi squeezed his arm as a warning to pull himself together. "I…I don't know."

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Iruka stared at his remaining noodles of his spicy ramen. He hadn't exactly developed a taste for the stuff, but just looking at it made him feel at ease about Anko. He could almost see her face in the yellow liquid and he smiled. She was with him.

"Can I get you anything else, son?"

Iruka looked up at the aged waitress and smiled politely. "I'll get some of this to go."

The woman mumbled something and left as Iruka stared at the ramen again. Anko was gone.

He left the restaurant soon afterwards and walked down the dusty, dark roads back to the Leaf Village. The Styrofoam ramen bowl under his arm was still warm and provided a small source of heat to the cold night.

Iruka's senses sparked when he heard a rustle. He stopped and studied this surroundings but sensing no other presence but his own carried on. He continued in silence for about five more minutes until he heard the light scuffling of shoes in the dirt.

"If you're trying to mug me…" he shot around, kunais shooting towards the invisible person "then just say so!"

He heard the kunais hit a hard object and sped to it. He was ready to stab, but stopped when he saw what was behind the bushes. The kunais had made a circle to a fear frozen squirrel. Iruka smiled, un-hitching the creature from the tree bark.

"Sorry about that." He apologized. The squirrel jumped from his hands and scurried away.

The male Chūnin laughed and went back to the rode. He frowned at the spilled container of ramen. He sighed and picked to Styrofoam up to throw away later. The second he was up again, something slammed into his spine with enough force to make blood come out of his mouth.

He hit the ground with blood still trickling down the corners of his mouth. He tried to get up but the same person who had brought him down slammed their foot into the crater on his back. His breathing became labored, and nausea took over.

"I honestly don't see why Anko wastes her time with you."

Iruka's eyes widened at the familiar chill in the persons voice as he leaned beside him. "Remember me?"

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

"102." Itachi read out loud, taking the thermometer out of Anko's mouth. Her other injuries consisted of a gash that had been suspiciously healed to the extent where it wouldn't get infected. Somehow, he didn't Anko had healed herself, not with the fever she had had since a day and a half ago. Perhaps the person who had done this to her had not wanted her completely dead, coward.

He arched his back. "She needs to go to a hospital."

Ryik laid a bag of partially frozen peas on his friends' forehead. "It looks like she got attacked by a damn lion!"

"That's what I'm saying. She can't go on with just home remedies, she needs actual medicine."

"We can take care of her. See, her fever's already breaking." He ran a hand over Anko's slightly cooler skin.

"Ryik, she was stabbed." Itachi pointed out. "She could have organ damage or something else that we can't treat**."**

"Weren't you the one who said that nobody should be bothered anymore 'cause of her?" he snapped.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "This is different-"

"Like Hell it is!"

"Ryik, I don't care if I have to drag her out of here myself! She's going to a hospital right now!" he had his arms under her and was beginning to pick her up when Ryik grabbed his hair and dragged him to the middle of the room, throwing him on the floor.

Itachi looked back at him from where he was on the floor. "You don't want to start something with me, Katzan."

Ryik pulled out a kunai. "I ain't about to let you walk out of here without an ass whooping!'"

Itachi rose gracefully. "You won't even get to lay a finger on me."

Ryik laughed. "Fool, you don't know me. This is from Saktraz-…"

Itachi was suddenly behind him, hands on his shoulders. As his fingers moved in a massage-like fashion, Ryik fell deeper into the illusion that was created just for him. "I can see that..."

Ryik froze as pain took over every nerve and sense he had. Images of red and fire flashed across his eyes.

"_Dad! Dad, please stop!"_

_The man, engulfed by shadows despite being a holy man, stepped closer and slapped young Ryik down with the bible. He opened the blood book to a random page. "…and God said thou shall not let a witch live…"_

Those words echoed through his head as Itachi pushed him to his knees.

_Hot blood was everywhere: in his nose, mouth, and even in his ears. And yet he didn't know how it got there. His fathers' voice became louder; he couldn't block out the sounds. "AND GOD SHALL WIPE OUT ALL WICKEDNESS FROM THE EARTH AND MAKE IT HOLY…"_

_Ryik barely felt the boiling fire spread over his skin. A melting spring was tensing inside of him, becoming hotter and more twisted. He didn't._

_All he knew was the hate toward this man. How could God allow such torture towards a child who couldn't help what he was?_

"_Dad…" the fire became hotter. "Please…" _

Itachi studied Ryik's chakra. It was bright red and rose and fell with each pained breath that came out of his mouth.

"You're quite strong," he commented, twisting his fingers in Ryik's spiky locks. "I hope there's a way you could forgive me." He tightened his grip and slammed Ryik's head into the wooden floor hard enough to cause a small crater.

He stared him for a moment, contemplating the memories that he had just seen running through his head. Ryik was a suffering, yet he found something to laugh and smile about…just like him…

He shook his head and went back to Anko, shaking her gently. "Anko? Miss Mitarashi, I'm taking you to the hospital. You need to wake up so that you can tell them what happened, okay?"

Anko groaned in response. He looked around quickly for a more decent piece of clothing to put over her.

He went straight to her closet hoping to find a jacket of some sort. As he flipped through the small variety of clothes, a shadow covered his 5'2 form. The second he glanced around, the closet door closed with a click.

"Ryik?" he shouted twisting the lock. Locked. "Ryik, open this door!"

Anko put her hands against the smooth wood as she tried to fight of the wariness from getting up too fast. The bangs from Itachi's hits were causing Anko a migraine. She used her arms to repeal herself from the source of her pain until she hit the doorframe.

She pressed her back into it the wall, testing her nerves and feeling. She opened her eyes and stared at Ryik's out cold form. She wondered if he was dead but the thought barely triggered an emotion except of _who _really could be dead.

"…Iruka?" she squeaked. She blinked and in a haze limped into her living room. She stared impassively at her destroyed couch, the droplets of blood on the glossy wood, and the cotton that was strung out like intestines.

Behind the piece of furniture was her white trench coat that, other than a few wrinkles, was un-devastated by the previous fight between her and Mizuki. She picked it up and slipped it over her almost naked chest, hissing slightly as the heavy cloth skimmed across her developing bruises. She walked outside her apartment and took a moment to bath in the afternoon sunshine. How could the world be so bright when her closest friend was on deaths doorstep?

She was about to slip on her shoes but stopped when she noticed the damage her house arrest bracelet was in. the small seal on it was lighter, like a fading paint. This caused her stomach to jump at the thought of being able to get it off…but if she did, she'd be stopped and most likely locked up. She shook her head, not caring; her friends' life was on the line, fuck whoever tried to stop her from getting to him!

With this in mind, she walked carefully down the steps, which seemed so much longer in her wary state. She reached the bottom and stopped to catch her breath, the small task already draining her. She continued through the apartment complex until she was at the very spot where she thought she was going to die that morning. But there were no signs of a struggle at all. She kept her eyes close until she felt the thin wire scrap her knee.

Childish laughter caused her to look up. There was a group of children were playing in the street; one in particular had his hair in a spiky jet-black ponytail and a gentle smile as he laughed and helped picked up a boy with spiky blond hair.

"Iruka…" she whispered. He had been there to pick her up when she was falling in the dirt, why couldn't she be there for him? Fear, that's why. She feared she would be too late and would have to see his corpse; the corpse she helped lay out. She was afraid of putting him in an early grave like she did with his parents four years earlier. She was afraid of losing the only person who looked at her with a smile instead of hate.

She watched to boys laugh and brush dirt of each other. Something about their movements, their speed and quick reflexes sparked something in her.

"Hey…HEY, YOU GUYS!" she called out, looking at her bracelet. She had earned their confused stares. "Yeah, over here!"

The boys looked at each other and slowly approached her.

"What's up, lady?" the blond one asked.

She forced a smile. "You guys think you can get this off of me?" she motioned to her wrist.

The four gathered around and took turns studying the object on her.

"Looks like a normal bracelet to me." stated one with a tan face and spiky brown hair; he looked almost like Ryik.

"I…can't unhook it. And it's a friend's, so I want to be careful getting it off."

The boys looked at one another and then smirked at the Ryik looking one. He eyed them.

"Alright." He took hold of Anko's arm. "Try not to move…" he bit into the metal band and chewed it until it was nothing, but dented chewed pieces.

"Oops…sorry." He apologized.

Anko's entire face brightened. "Hell, yeah! Thanks, kids!"

The four watched her run away. "I have a feeling that you just helped out a criminal there, Kiba."

"Say what? You're the one who-…"

"Oh, relax." The Iruka-looking one assured him. "Naruto's just going to get the blame, anyway."

"What!" exclaimed the blond one, Naruto, apparently. "Oh, come on! You said that we should see what she wants-…"

"Oh, come off it!"

You come off it!"

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

"_Iruka…" _His name was the only thing on her mind as she soared through the awakening streets of the Leaf Village. Some people stopped and stared at the mad woman running half naked through the streets, but Anko paid them no mind. _"Iruka…Wherever you are, PLEASE, just hold on!"_

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

"All right, but make sure he's turn-in an excuse form for his absents." The Ox ANBU ordered.

"Yes sir." Tsubaki nodded, bowing respectable. The ANBU noticed the daze expression but didn't think too much of it considering she was a ninja. He returned he bowed and disappeared.

Tsubaki opened the door and stepped into Mizuki's dark home.

"Does he suspect anything?" the shadow figure asked.

Tsubaki shook her head.

He chuckled. "That's a relief, it would be ashamed if I had to get rid of a subordinate this early." He turned back to Mizuki. He was sprawled out on the couch, a ragged blanket covering the upper half of his body while his legs hung over the cushions.

"I may have to illuminate, anyway." He spoke more to himself than out loud. He looked back at Tsubaki; silent and saluted like a true soldier. "You've served me well, marionette." He smirked, running a hand across her cheek. "In light of that," he leaned into her, his lips brushing her neck "I release you from this spell…"

Tsubaki blinked and he was gone, whoever "he" was. She knew that there had been another person in that room with her, but she couldn't…

A loud, desperate knock at the door snapped her out of her troubling thoughts. She opened the door and a very pissed off Anko barged in and grabbed her shoulder.

"Where is he!"

Tsubaki looked down at the shaking hand connected to the pale, bloody body. Anko's tight grip was starting to make her shoulder throb. "You're hurting me-…!"

"Your mother said you came here to see why Mizuki didn't make it to his therapy session! WHERE THE FUCK IS HE NOW!"

"Anko, I don't-…"

"Tsubaki?"

Anko and Tsubaki turned to the groan coming from the living room. Anko's brows furrowed and she pushed Tsubaki into the wall.

"Anko, wait!"

She stopped when she saw Mizuki's damaged form. He was sickly pale, almost like her, and there was a light sweat screen all over his face and bare arms. This caused unwanted mercy to rise up in her, the same kind that formed when she met Ryik. Her heart told him to leave him be but her flesh wanted to break him into a million pieces. This one time, as Iruka's image crossed her mind, the flesh won.

She grabbed his leg and dragged him to the floor.

"Wake up!" His eyes opened and he shook his head as he tried to sit up. Anko grabbed him by his neck and threw him half way across the room. "Where is he?" she shouted as she went after him again. She kicked him as hard as she could in his side, earning a nice yelp from him. "WHERE THE HELL IS HE, MIZUKI!"

Suddenly, she was pulled back. "Anko, stop!"

Anko glared at Tsubaki, but her anger was more out on Mizuki.

"Anko, he's sick. He's been here since I showed up this morning!" Tsubaki defended.

"It's a lie…" she whispered.

"Anko, you're delusional. Look at yourself, you look as though you fell off a building-…"

"He tried to kill me!" she screamed. She tore off her trench coat halfway. "You think I did all of this to myself!" she glared at the mournful expression on Tsubaki's face. The heart part of her wanted to apologize, but the flesh was thinking the exact opposite.

"I'm calling the police." Tsubaki stated suddenly. Before Anko could grab her, something grabbed her ankle. She looked down at the withering Mizuki. He was panting and he looked as though he were trying to force his words out. Anko just squatted down and took his chin between her fingers.

"If he's hurt, I'm coming back, and so help me, I will kill you and your girlfriend if it's unavoidable." She threw him back down and skimmed out the house.

Mizuki smirked. _"I guess I'll be seeing you very soon then, Iruka…"_

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Anko spent until sunset looking for him but was soon too worn out from exhaustion to continue. She stopped at the very restaurant that she and Iruka had visited less than three days ago. There were barely any people there and it made Anko feel better now that she had some thinking room.

She took a seat at the counters, the exact place where she had sat days before. A waitress drying a glass was waiting. "What can I get you?"

"…Just some water, please."

The woman raised an eyebrow at the dirt and dried blood on her clothes. "Everything alright, hon?"

Anko forced a smile. "Peachy."

The woman shrugged and went to oblige to Anko's order. Anko frowned and stared down at the swirl wood patterns. They were the color of Iruka's eyes. Would she ever see those eyes again?

"First, I lost a comrade to that son of a bitch and now I've lost my…Oh, Hell, what is he to me again?" Was he a friend? Anko had been taught that having friends was more dangerous than going on an S-ranked mission. They clouded judgment and could cost you a mission or your own life if you became too attached to them. She could feel Orochimaru's words echoing off the walls of her brain.

_"You're willing to kill yourself for a complete stranger. Why is that?"_

But Iruka wasn't a stranger, nor was he a friend. He was just someone who cared enough about her to want to help her get through the Hell she was momentarily going through. As soon as it was over, he would have probably walked away, just like everyone else in her life. However, he had been showing…strange interests in her lately.

A water glass appeared in front of her. She muttered a thanks and drunk the water quickly. She hadn't realized how thirsty she was.

"What can I get ya?" the woman inquired again.

A child's voice answered. "Just some plain ramen, please."

Anko started gagging. That voice…It sounded so…

She turned slowly to the person two seats away from her. Her eyes widened in shock and surprised. "_It's that kid from Orochimaru's hideout! Oh, shit!"_

The child, Kimimaro, from Anko's memory, didn't even seem to notice her. She had that advantage to watch him. Soon, his order arrived and he picked up a pair of chopsticks and began eating.

Anko's heart was pounding in anticipation. Could this mean that Orochimaru was nearby? Better yet, could he be coming soon? Anko couldn't help the grin that spread to her face. _"I got you now, you bastard!"_

Kimimaro suddenly stood up and laid a few crumpled up bills on the counter. "Thank you for the meal."

Anko jumped out of her chair, but was grabbed by the collar. "What the…?"

The waitress holding her tapped on the empty glass. "No freebies, even if it's just water."

Anko glared at her and dug through her _empty _pockets. "Uh, hold that thought."

She dashed out of the restaurant with a very pissed off waitress screaming after her. She sped down the dirt road to catch up with him, but there was no sign of all.

"Shit, where did that kid go?" she sighed and before she could breathe had a kunai to her neck. Anko smiled. "Long time no see."

"Why did you follow me? I thought walking away would indicate that I meant you no harm."

Anko laughed, this kid knew too much. "The better question is, why are you in the Leaf Village?"

She was butted with the end of the kunai and dropped like a heavy load to the ground. She didn't have time to blackout due to Kimimaro turning her on her back.

He was about to stab her when the feeling of her skin radiated to his fingertips. She was warm. Too warm. The Sclera's of her eyes were slightly pink, showing sickness. She was ill and this brought a deep concern in the young Kaguya.

Anko's soft hand brushed against his, causing him to twitch. "Kid…I think Orochimaru has a friend of mine. I have to find him to be sure."

His eyes expanded in shock.

"That's right. I don't want to fight him; I just want to know where my friend is."

Kimimaro stared at her for a moment. She may not be in the fighting position by he had seen before how dangerous she was. But then again, there was little chance that she could stand up against Orochimaru…

He held out a hand. "Follow me."

"_Perfect." _She took it.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Heat was everywhere. In his clothes, swimming in his veins, even in the air that he was breathing. Damn, it was hot! Iruka panted and opened his eyes only to be blinded with a sharp white light. Someone was watching him, like a guardian angel, but the evil that he saw made him think otherwise.

"_Anko…" _He was craving her cold arms right now.

The white disappeared and was replaced by glowing golden orbs and a dark chuckle. "You think she's going to come find you don't you?"

Iruka couldn't help but arch up at the cold hand that brushed over his face.

"Hmm, well, she just might. My poor ex-apprentice has a distasteful habit of putting her life on the line."

Iruka groaned when the cold disappeared and his eyes followed the golden orbs until all he saw was black.

"I may have to disappoint her this time, though."

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Kimimaro glanced back worried at the girl behind him. "You sure you don't want me to-…"

"Just move along, kid!" Anko shouted irritated. The throbbing pain was returning at a very wrong time and she was starting to get too warm, but didn't want to mess with Kimimaro's virgin eyes by taking off her jacket.

Kimimaro shrugged and moved along. Barely thirty seconds later, he heard something heavy hit the ground. He shot around ready to fight but stopped when he saw Anko, shaking, on the ground. He ran to her as she tried to pick her head up.

"Are you alright?" he asked franticly. Orochimaru's number two rules that were running through his head.

_"If a comrade is useless, especially during a mission, kill them immediately."_

Despite that, Kimimaro for once could not bring himself to oblige to his master's request.

Anko sat up on her knees. "I'm…"

Kimimaro put his arm around her waist and helped her stand despite her protests. He led, well, more liked dragged, her the rest of the way until they reached the wanted location: a cave rising from the ground. He leaned against the moist wall and helped her sit down.

"I'll be right back, okay?"

Anko just nodded as a response. He stared at her one last time before running off into the stomach of the cave.

Anko smirked and pushed her sweaty head into the cool rock. _'I'm here, Iruka, just…'_

Her sensitive ears picked up the sound of footsteps clanking through the cave as the came closer to _her._

She turned her head, which felt like more than just ten pounds. Her eyes widened as the person came closer and closer with a glistening needle in his hand.

"Kabuto…KABUTO, DON'T!"

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

"RYIK, DO NOT MAKE ME SET THIS APARTMENT ON FIRE!" A very irritated Itachi hit his head on the door, thinking what an idiot he had been. Screaming and slamming his body on the door for over six hours took virtually all his chakra out of him, not to mention he was fool enough to leave his weapons in the room. "RYIK, I MEAN IT! OPEN THE FUCKING-"

The doorknob twisted and a weary tanned head grabbed his collar. "All right, smart ass, where is she?"

"…What?" Itachi looked past Ryik and saw that Anko was gone. He pushed him aside and searched the room.

"She ain't here, moron." Ryik answered drunkenly, leaning against the wall. "Man, I have one Hell of a headache…"

Itachi clenched his fist and turned back to Ryik, yanking him up violently.

"JESUS MAN, MY ARM!"

"We have a huge problem here, Ryik! I need you to go back to base and assemble a search party for this Iruka character and Anko Mitarashi." Ryik yanked himself out of his grip. "Fool, I ain't doing shit for-…"

Itachi grabbed his collar and lifted him up a few feet. "If either one of them is truly hurt, their blood will be one our hands, Ryik! Do you want that to happen to Anko?"

Ryik pushed Itachi away, finally coming to his senses. "Hell no! I don't even know why the Hell you holding us up, Uchiha, we gotta go find my main girl! ANKO! ANKO, GIRL, HANG ON! WE're COMMIN'!"

Itachi shook his head and ran after Ryik.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Kabuto laid a limp Anko down a few feet away from Iruka. "She's running a fever. It may just be simple stress or pneumonia."

Orochimaru watched over them silently, his eyes focused on the now trench coat-less Anko bathed in candlelight. She was growing out nicely…

"What would you like me to do, my lord?"

Orochimaru looked at Kabuto and then at Kimimaro, who was standing in the median of the shadows, and the light, fists clenched as if he were resisting something. Orochimaru smirked at his newest attachment.

"Treat her." he started to leave. "Do what you have to for her, but make sure that she and the boy here make a recovery."

Kabuto gritted his teeth in disappointment but answered his master in a respectful tone. "Yes, my lord."

Kimimaro sighed in thanks, earning Kabuto's disappointed glare. "You're a fool, Kimimaro. This girl can't do a thing for you, and yet you're willing to keep her like a dog. Pathetic."

Kimimaro glared back at him, but held his tongue. He hoped Anko will woke up and beat him again.

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

_**I am a total screw up**_

_**I've realized lately that God has blessed me with ideas and good writers who have given me inspiration. I give him and NinjaSheik the honor as I write this.**_

_**For those of you who have voted "Other" on my pole, who was it that you thought Anko belonged with? Please answer in a message or review. [Messages make me smile ^-^]**_

_**For those of you who are shaking their heads at Ryik spelling mistakes, Ryik has a southern accent he pronounces his words with that country tongue that most of us want to rip out.**_

_**I can't wait for the next chapter…**_

_**But once more…what do you want to read more of: Martyrs or Cure Me?**_


	15. Hold on Buddy

"This is fucking ridiculous!" Ryik cursed under his breath.

Itachi glared at him. "You were all for it not even an hour ago."

"It just now occurred to me how damn stupid this all is!" he turned to Itachi with a dangerous look. "You, with your Sharingan eyes, and I…" he paused to think of a special ability of his "Ryik Katzan, are enough to take down the asshole whose man-handling Anko and whatever that other guy's name is."

Itachi groaned, regretting the second he met Ryik. _'Why did I ever decide to take this kid on?'_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Itachi, ANBU member for almost six months, had just gotten done reporting to his superior and was about to head home. In order to get to the main entrance, he had to past through his least favorite place in the entire base, the prisoner cells. He hated the hateful, sometimes dejected faces of the prisoners of war. _

_It reminded him of the faces of his much older comrades before they had fallen in battle; insane, bloodthirsty, or just plain scared like an eight year old should have been. But then again, Itachi was far from normal._

_He kept his gaze straight ahead, hoping to avoid those faces for once. The stench of men who rarely were given clean clothes hit his nostrils and he started running, images of the battlefield flashing through his mind. He smiled through the arm over his mouth when the metal door came into his view. His fingertips touching the smooth metal surface when a headache-starting scream reached his ears._

"_Get up! Do it, I ain't scared of ya!"_

_Itachi closed his eyes, pondering if he should waste the time he could be using this time to spend with his little brother or if he should waste five minutes breaking up whatever stupidity going on below. He began to open the door when shouts and roots of encouragement filled through the air. _

"_Ah, damn it!" _

_Securing his mask, Itachi brought out his sword and ran to the commotion. He stopped on the stairs and watched as a large crowd surrounded a giant man and a…a kid._

"_What the Hell is this?" he asked himself. What was a kid, probably not much older than he was, doing in a security prison?_

"_Yeah, fool, bring it!" Ryik shouted. _

_The man he was fighting came at with a tattooed fist. "You're going to die, you little brat!" _

_Before he reached him, a smudge jumped in and grabbed Ryik, causing the man to collide with the wall. The smudge reappeared on the bridge overlooking the arena. _

_"I suggest all of you go back to your business." He watched them file out slowly. He turned back to the boy for questioning but was met Ryik's fist. He flew back and hit the floor._

"_What the Hell, man?"_

_Itachi got back up quickly. The taste of blood was in his mouth and he spitted it out. He glared at Ryik. "You punched me!"_

"_No, duh—AH!"_

_Itachi jumped on him and they were in the wrestling fight. _

_"You're out of your mind!" Ryik shouted. Itachi switched their positions so that he was on top. He tried to punch him in the mouth like he had done him, but was grabbed before he even lifted his arm._

"_What the Hell is going on here?" the guard, who was holding Itachi, shouted. Another one grabbed Ryik, who was trying to go at Itachi again. "I'll be damned. I'd expected this out of a newbie, but you Uchiha."_

"_I thought this boy had snuck in, I was trying to help him."_

"_I was doing just fine!"_

"_You were about to get crushed!"_

"_You know nothing!"_

"_Both of you hush!" the guard inserted sternly. "This boy, Itachi, is a prisoner here."_

"_What?" Itachi's jaw dropped slightly in shock.. "But he's my age, he should be in a juvenile center, not a hand core prison."_

"_You call this hard core?" Ryik snorted. "Boy, I'm from Saktraz. I went through worse by walking out on my own porch."_

"_Hush!" the guard holding him commanded. Ryik only rolled his eyes._

"_He's special." The guard replied. "He's a murder and a thug-…"_

"_Shut your fucking mouth!" The guard bonked him upside the head, causing Ryik's body to go weak and hit the ground._

_Itachi gasped. How many dead bodies had he seen in that positon?_

"_Little shit." The guard spat. He dragged him out of the arena, Itachi and his guard following._

_Later, Itachi and Ryik were sitting outside of Danzō's office. Itachi had his eyes locked on Ryik, while he was curled up in the fetal position on the floor. Itachi slid down beside him. _

_"Are you all right?" he whispered._

_Ryik smirked, turning onto his back and placing his arms behind his head. "Yeah fool I's okay." He sat up with a groan. "I probably should be used to it by now."_

_Itachi frowned ay him sympathetically and sat down beside him. "Why are you here?"_

_Ryik rolled his eyes. "I set one doctor on fire and everybody goes nuts."_

_Itachi examined him with his Sharingan. There was a dark red, very frightening chakra around him. 'What…Was is he…'_

_One of the previous guards opened the door. "All right, you two."_

_Itachi and Ryik stood and walked in the office, and Ryik stuck his tongue at the guard before he closed the door._ _Itachi bowed to Danzō. Ryik just stared at him questionable. _

_"Who's the geezer?" Itachi kicked him. "Hey!"_

"_I'm quite surprised by your actions, Itachi." Danzō stated, breaking them up. "But considering your status here, I'm willing to let this all slide. On one condition, that is."_

_Itachi cocked an eyebrow. He wasn't intimidated at all by this man, but he was curious about his punishment. _

"_You are to train Ryik here and keep him out of trouble."_

_Itachi opened his mouth to protest but Ryik cut in. "Hold up now, old man, I ain't fixin' to become no ANBA."_

"_ANBU." Itachi whispered, so his correction went unheard._

_Danzō sat back comfortably in his seat. "Either you're an ANBU or you're a prisoner, which would you prefer?" _

"_I'll take the prisoner for two-hundred, Alex." He turned to Itachi. "Lock me up now! I rather be up in geezers old prison cell, fighting for my virginity, than be sitting here dealing with this."_

_Itachi pinched his ear and started dragging him out. "He'll become a great shinobi, sir."_

_Ryik struggled and protested. "Who the Hell is you pulling? What the Hell is you doing?" _

_**END FLASHNACK**_

Itachi couldn't help but smile at the memory. Ryik and he had become immediate partners after that, and despite their completely different personalities, they got along to an extent. Ryik was a laugh, and he was glad to have him in company.

There was a knock at the door.

"Well it's about damn time!" Ryik shouted out. He opened the door and motioned for the people behind it to come in. "Come on, come on, get in here."

Itachi sat down as the three shinobis he had summoned did. Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, and Hayate Gekkō stared at him accusingly.

"You do realize we wouldn't have come here if you weren't ANBU, right?" Kakashi pointed out, believing that Itachi was still an equal, despite his status.

"Could you just give us our mission and be done with it?" Asuma demanded.

"Come on, fool, be cool." Ryik whispered to him. The Sarutobi eyed him strangely.

"So, what's this all about?" Hayate asked strangely.

"Your comrade, Iruka Umino, has gone missing. Lord Hokage was hoping that perhaps one of you might have seen him, considering how close you all are to him." Itachi had lied. Something he had been good at for the longest time.

The Jōnins stiffened and exchanged glances.

"He was supposed to turn in a mission report this morning, but when he didn't show. Ryik here and I went to see if he was all right. A neighbor said that he had left his apartment early this morning and hasn't been seen since this morning…Unless, you have any in tell."

They replied "no" and Itachi looked down in false doubt. "Then you can already guess what your mission is."

Ryik spoke up, "Uchiha, you-…"

"Find Iruka Umino." Kakashi clarified.

"Correct." Itachi nodded simply.

Ryik was sputtering. "B-B-B-But…!" over and over

"Report back immediately if you find _anything_."

"Uchiha, what the heck-…"

"Let's go!" Kakashi ordered. With that, the three disappeared leaving the flaming Ryik and passive Itachi.

"I knew it!"

Itachi sighed and stared at the accusing Ryik.

"I knew that you cared nothing about Anko! You were doing all this just to play with my head!"

"Ryik, that's not-"

"I'm going to go after her myself! Fool, I was trusting you!"

"Ryik, shut up and listen!" Itachi snapped, finally losing his patience.

"Whatcha' want, fool?"

Itachi growled. "If they found out about Anko, word would spread immediately to the Hokage and she, along with you and I, would be in a bigger shit load of trouble. I have this feeling that wherever this Iruka fellow is, Anko is as well."

Ryik stared at him wide-eyed. "So…"

He blinked. "Yeah, I care."

A wide grin spread over Ryik's tan face. He wrapped a brotherly arm around Itachi's shoulders. "Well then, let's go! Anko-girl needs both of us!" He released him and ran to the door. "Let's go, let's go, let's go…!"

Itachi smiled. Ryik, his partner, was something else. Ryik stuck his head back in the door. "How we gonna do this?"

The fucker was completely serious!

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

The Jonin team rested on a rooftop to more carefully put together the pieces of this mission.

"You thing he's hurt?" Asuma questioned Kakashi.

He shrugged. "Something's not quite right about this whole thing. If this were near important, we would have been summoned by the Hokage, not some rookie ANBU."

Asuma chuckled. "It doesn't seem to long ago that _you _were just a rookie ANBU, huh, Kakashi?"

"Hmph." He snorted bitterly.

Asuma laughed again. "Still, it's not abnormal for ANBU to give out orders every now and again. "Da—Lord Hokage must have just been too busy is all."

Kakashi was about to retort when the sound of a violent cough reached them. He and Asuma turned to see their almost forgotten comrade Hayate crumpled to the ground.

"Hayate!" they shouted together. They went to his side, prying his hand from his mouth so that he could breathe better.

"You're bleeding!" Kakashi exclaimed.

Hayate swallowed another mouthful of thick blood. He tried to get on his knees. "I'm fine…"

He fell back down and Asuma pulled his arm over his shoulders.

"You're going to the hospital right now." Asuma turned to Kakashi. "You coming?"

"If it's all right with you, I'd like to look a little bit more into this matter."

"Whatever." Asuma answered absently before disappearing.

Kakashi looked ahead. Yep, something felt wrong about this whole thing. He bit down on his thumb and made summoning hand signs. A few seconds later, Pakkun appeared in a puff of smoke. "…What's up, Kakashi?"

Kakashi leveled his shirtsleeve with Pakkun's nose. "I need you to trace Iruka Umino's scent. He's missing and could be hurt."

Pakkun sniffed the sleeve and then lifted his nose to the air. "This way."

Unaware to both of them, they being watched.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Anko felt a cough lunge through her throat as she woke up. Bits and pieces of early events immediately began to fire; there was a kid, two actually, and she remembered feeling tired and something painful that helped her go to sleep.

She tried to look around, but she couldn't move her neck. She couldn't move anything, actually. Her blurry vision only allowed her to stare straightforward, right at the person strolling to her.

"I-Iruka?" her voice started off in short, low-whistled bursts.

She was proven dead wrong when the all too familiar cold hand touched her head.

"Sorry, darling, not this time." A wet rag replaced his hand. "You're still running quite a fever." He disappeared for a moment and then came back with a chair. He turned it backwards and sat in it, watching her as if she were an exhibit at a zoo.

"Where…is…?" speaking had never been this hard. She could barely breathe. Maybe that kid had done something to her lungs! "What's…wrong…me…?"

He chuckled and ran his fingers over a sensitive place on her arm. "We had to put you asleep so that you're your body could cool down. If you weren't so hot-headed in the first place, situations like this could be avoided."

He laughed at his little joke, but it wasn't as funny if no one else laughed or at least smiled with you. He calmed down and redirected his hand to her chin, lifting her bobbling head to his.

"As for that boy, who you don't have any business seeing in the first place, I may have been a little too rough with him. He hasn't moved since I brought him here."

The nerves Anko's eyes started to work all of a sudden. Her pupils shrunk as the image of Iruka's unmoving body shot through her mind. A tear ran down her cheek and oozed on Orochimaru's hand.

"There, there," he soothed her in a comforting way. He released her and her entire body fell out of the chair she had been sitting in and face first in the dirt. She would've screamed if her vocal cords weren't paralyzed.

Orochimaru squatted down, running his fingers through her head. "He's not dead, sadly. But he's in a very similar condition as you, only he's not recovering as fast-…"

"You bastard." Anko spat out angrily.

His fingers stopped. "What did you say?" She didn't answer him, so he fisted his fingers in her hair and drug her up. "I want to hear you say it!"

"…You're a fucking monster."

He frowned at her. "You don't-…"

"Why?" she raged at him. Her arm shot out and grabbed his hand. "Why Iruka? What has he done to deserve this!"

Orochimaru stared at her and then at her shaky arm, gripping his hand for dear life. He smiled at her strength; maybe she wasn't as soft as he made her out to be.

"Answer!" she coughed and went limp again.

Orochimaru turned her onto her back and scooped her up, earning a nice groan from her. He laid her down on the much softer cot on the other side of the cave. He ran his hand up her arm. "He seems to be quite in love in you, have you noticed?"

"Iruka…" she coughed, steadying her vision, "Iruka and I…are just friends."

His hand slid to the side of her face, digging into her temple, pressing on it. "I'd like to believe that, but you don't seem to see the stares he gives you."

His eyes became angry at the thought of his arms around her. He had been fighting with that twister inside his soul for days trying to figure out why he had gotten so boiled the day he saw Iruka hugged Anko.

Maybe he enjoyed playing with her so much that he had no room for anyone else to join the game. Or maybe it was that possessive nature that had developed since the day he became her teacher. Despite how long he had been out of her life, she, or at least a part of her (the part no one but he should be allowed to go near), still belonged to him.

"Please…" she whispered in a begging tone. "…Don't hurt him anymore."

"I'm sorry, my dear," he comforted "but that's what he deserves. I have to make sure he can't get near you again." He watched her eyes water up. If he weren't so sadistic, he would have felt sorry for her. Her teeth grinded together and her angelic face screwed into an ireful scowl. She wailed and suddenly they were up and Orochimaru was tripping over supplies until Anko had him pinned to a wall.

Her frail frame was shaking, but Orochimaru didn't know if it was from weakness or strength. "I…want to see him."

Orochimaru rolled his eyes and Anko's grip tightened.

"I want to see him, now!"

Orochimaru grabbed her wrists and pushed her back, causing her to fall to the ground. "You are in no position to make commands, _dear_."

He grabbed her ankle and flipped her onto her back to prevent her from fighting back. He pressed a knee into her stomach.

"Get off!" she wheezed out. He clamped a hand over her mouth. "Hush now." He cooed. He looked into her eyes, distant and angry.

"…You always had such strange eyes." He pointed out. This thumb traced her jaw as he studied the shrinking and expanding orbs. They were filled with a strong fire, but there was something she was seeing that was causing it to die down. Him? "Are you afraid right now, Anko?"

She glared at him. She focused on clearing away the fog covering her judgment; one slipup and she and Iruka were done for. "I'm not…as afraid, as I was a few days ago."

His finger tapped on her shoulder while he thought. "You should be though." He stopped her from speaking. "You have grown stronger, my dear, that much is clear. But you've also become so weak. You're too soft…"

Her eyes closed for a moment, as if she were reminiscing. _'That's why I'm here right now; I was too merciful with Mizuki and I felt sorry for a child I barely knew. I let those feelings, those wants, get in the way and now…I've destroyed someone else's life as well as my own. He was right; I have become weak._

But then again, those are the things that had kept her going when she felt like giving in. Iruka, Ryik, and even Orochimaru were her strength.

When they opened again, they were angry and yet so confident. "I am soft, I am caring, but I am strong enough to get rid of you!"

With that she slammed her knees in his stomach and threw him off her. Their fight echoed throughout the cave; kicks, punches, groans, and then finally a scream. Anko's scream. Orochimaru had her on her stomach; he straddled on shoulders with her arms twisted.

"G-Get off!" she yelled in pain.

Orochimaru leaned down and laughed in her ear. "I have half a mind to _take you_ like this."

Anko's eyes widened and a light blush spread over cheeks. She would've never imagined her former sensei to have such a perverted mind.

"You're sick." She retorted to fight for the embarrassment, trying to push her body up.

He chuckled. "Perhaps, but it's your own fault for being so filled out." One of his hands went to her thigh and squeezed it to better emphasize what he meant. "That Iruka friend of yours probably was thinking the same thing."

Anko's face turned as red as a tomato and she glared. "YOU SICKO! NOW YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT-!"

"Lord Orochimaru?"

They both turned (or at least Anko tried to) to see the wide-eyed Kimimaro staring at them.

Orochimaru sighed irritated and turned. "What is it?"

Kimimaro averted his eyes from the scene. "We're packed up now. We'll leave when you're…ready."

"Hmph, I'll be right there."

Kimimaro bowed and left as Orochimaru got off of Anko casually and started to leave her in the dirt.

"What was he talking about!" Anko demanded. She used her arms to get on her knees, but soon found herself on her stomach again with the by Orochimaru's foot. "Get off!"

He lifted his foot off her for only a mere second before slamming it right in the middle of her spine. She froze, the pain taking its time to spread. The only thing she could feel was Orochimaru's breathe in her ear.

"Now I'm going to give you very precise instructions." He warned dangerously. The darkness in his voice made Anko's involuntary muscles shake. "You are not to move from this spot until me and my subordinates are far away. If you do, I will kill this Iruka fellow on spot. Do you understand?"

Anko stared at the darkness ahead with both apprehension and contentment. Iruka was still alive after all.

Orochimaru's foot was gone and Anko stood very still so that she could hear the sound of him leaving. She could hear hushed whispers and the sound of heavy objects being moved around. Her nerves were so jacked up that every time she heard an abnormally footstep, she jerked. She heard a chuckle, Orochimaru's, and she held her breath.

_'Please disappear, please disappear, please disappear…'_

Finally, after what felt like hours, there was silence, complete silence. She took in a deep breath and slowly stood, just in case she had to be put back down. She looked around carefully; no sign of Orochimaru or anyone else. Wasting no more time, she ran to the direction Orochimaru had gone into moments before.

There wasn't a ray of light anywhere; how the Hell was she supposed to find Iruka?

'_Come on, buddy,' _she begged while trying to keep from crashing into anything. _'Be here, make some noise or-…'_

"Oof!" was the sound she made as tripped and hit the ground. She glanced back at the thing she had fallen over. She sat up and reached out cautiously; scruffy, thick hair. What?

The thing groaned and Anko's hand and body shot back, hitting a table of some sort. She listened again and it groaned louder. Her hand searched the table for a weapon of some sort and hit something; getting a good grip on it, she discovered it was a flashlight and turned to powerful beam on at the creature.

Green kakis…green t-shirt…tan, dirty skin…Leaf Village headband…

"Iruka!" Anko screamed excitedly. She jumped on him and pulled him into her arms. "Iruka! Buddy, if you can hear me open your eyes!"

He was very still for a long time; causing Anko to panic but she couldn't leave him again. Finally, he brown eyes opened, and after adjusting to seeing and recognizing her, smiled.

"I knew you'd come." He whispered hoarsely.

Anko hugged him, tears of joy and pain on her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Iruka. This is all my fault, I…"

She couldn't find the strength to tell him the truth at the moment. She had to save all of it for getting him out of there and back home. She wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Hold on, okay?" He groaned in response.

She aimed the flashlight at the abyss she had to travel in. Hopefully, she would find her way out.

"That fuck Orochimaru should've at least left me some directions!" she muttered out loud. Thankfully, Iruka was too zoned out to hear her.

Finally after what felt like hours, Anko heard the sound of wind blowing strongly through leaves; the air was cleaner now.

"Yes!"

The world was dark, but the moon gave it a welcoming atmosphere. Anko let the cold night air hit her as she dragged Iruka along. She smiled down at him.

"Hold on, buddy, we're almost home."

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

"His scent's getting stronger!" Pakkun called out.

"Stay on it." Kakashi ordered. He glanced back at the ninja's on top of him.

Above him were Itachi, serious and careful, and Ryik who was chasing a moth and screaming at it like an actual person. "You think ya'll can leave all that dust shit up on me? I'll show ya'll otherwise, ya butterfly wanna be!"

Itachi rolled his eyes and decided that Kakashi was a better company than his nut-case partner. "How far along are we?"

Kakashi looked at him. "He's close."

"I see." Neither one of them were good at starting conversations. Suddenly, though, Kakashi laughed. Itachi eyed him questionable. Kakashi was smiling though the black cloth on his face; he was sure of it by the way his eyes crinkled in the corners.

"Don't worry about it." He said through a laugh. "I just…I haven't been with a member of Obito's bloodline since I was fourteen."

Itachi's eyes widened slightly. He had barely known Obito Uchiha except for small mentions of his tragic death years ago. "I see."

Suddenly, Ryik, with leaves and sticks in his crazy hair, landed beside him and stumbled slightly. He smiled nervously at Kakashi. "How goes it?"

Kakashi looked away.

"Grouch." Ryik pouted. He turned back at Itachi. "How the hunt for my main gi-…"

Itachi stopped and slapped him down to keep him from slipping up.

"I-I meant what's his name!" Ryik gasped.

Kakashi was about to answer the strange people, but Pakkun interrupted. "We're right on top of him!"

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Anko felt the weakness from earlier returning. She was burning up and patches of sweat were breaking out all over her body. The extra hear source and weight that Iruka provided wasn't helping out at all.

She started to stumble as she walked, her vision unsettling, but she wanted to keep holding on for as long as possible. "…No…"

Her legs buckled down and as a last effort, threw Iruka safely on a patch of soft grass while she fell stomach first into the dirt. She picked her face up and stared ahead. Darkness. No hope at all.

_'Am I…going to die?' _she closed her eyes, hurt. '_Shit. I didn't even get Iruka in a safe place; he's going to die as well.' _She sighed and smiled slightly. '_At least…Hell, I don't even know why I'm happy about this… at least I got to see Orochimaru one last time.' _

She was about to give into the death that was whispering to her, but then she heard a unsteady rhythm of rushing footsteps come her way. Her eyes snapped open as something cold, small, and wet touched her forehead.

She stared somewhat disgustedly at one of the ugliest dogs he'd ever seem. It disappeared instantly and rushed over to Iruka, her eyes followed.

"He's alive but he needs to get to a hospital. Same with the lady." The animal shouted. Anko looked back at the three blurry figures over ten feet away from her. She summoned her strength and stood to face them.

"Anko-girl?" one shouted.

Anko squinted her eyes at the one in front of the group. "…Ryik?"

Ryik Katzan's face lit up (imagine his eyes turning into anime hearts).

"Anko!" He ran after her. Suddenly, something grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Instead of being chastised as he thought he was about to be, Itachi ran past him. This time, Ryik disappeared in a myriad of flames and re-appeared in front of Itachi. "What the Hell, man!"

"I want to make sure she's okay before you kill her!" Itachi replied, kicking Ryik out of the way. Ryik turned into flames again and for the next couple of minutes, Itachi and Ryik dodged, cussed, and fought each other on who got to Anko first.

Anko, despite the fatigue, couldn't help but smile; there were still _two_people in the world that gave a damn about her, and were barely a cementer from her when Kakashi appeared in front of her and blocked the two.

"Hold up now," he said in good humor. "I need answers and I need as many people conscious for questioning."

Ryik and Itachi groaned and stopped fighting, though they were still glaring at each other.

"You weren't exactly mentioned in the mission report." He turned to Anko, giving Ryik and Itachi a slight glance; they were staring innocently at the sky, Ryik whistling.

"Good to see you, too, Scarecrow." Anko returned. With that, she passed out on top of him.

"Anko!" Ryik and Itachi shouted together. They glared at each other (electricity is going across their eyes like in anime cartoons).

"She's fine." Kakashi reassured, picking her up bridal style. "She's burning up, though…"

"Hold me back." Ryik whispered to Itachi. He punched him to calm him down.

"You two get Iruka."

"Right." They nodded. They each grabbed Iruka's arms and hoisted him to their shoulders. Their attention was focused on the girl in Kakashi's arms.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

"Can ya'll believe you is getting of early for good behavior?" Ryik exclaimed to Anko just a little too loudly.

Anko rolled her eyes as Itachi handed her a piece of paper. "The only problem you have now is a way to pay for that house arrest bracelet you dismantled."

Anko smiled sheepishly. "Yeah…I'll have to work on that."

"Alright." chimed in a very tired Iruka. "I think it's best that we let Anko rest for the rest of her sentence." He smiled at Anko's pouting expression. "Pneumonia is a serious thing, Anko, the doctors said it was miracle that you survived this long with it."

"Yeah, yeah," Anko muttered, crossing her arms.

The night before, Anko and Iruka were admitted into the hospital. Iruka had very light injures and was suffering from dehydration while Anko was diagnosed with a case of Pneumonia that would have killed her if it were left untreated a day more. Thanks to Itachi, with slight help from Kakashi who was surprising good at charming the nurses would treated her and the doctor who handled her chart, she was able to go home that morning and have the trip to the hospital erased from her records.

Everyone, including the still suspicious Kakashi, agreed to keep the incident a secret. Anko was overflowing with thankfulness and did what she could to retain it; she didn't need her comrades to think she was soft.

"See ya later, Anko-girl." Ryik saluted as he gave her a fist punch; a body sign that would soon become part of their everyday lives.

Itachi nodded a goodbye, back to his impassive self again. However, Anko could have sworn that she saw a red blush on his cheeks before he turned away from her.

"Thanks for helping me!" she called out to him; she laughed when he ran.

Kakashi shot her a piece sign and disappeared; all who remained was Iruka.

Anko stared at his passive expression. She knew we would be haunted by the nameless ninjas who took him out and the fact that Anko almost died because he couldn't stand his own ground.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. Anko threw her alarm clock at him; it didn't hit him or break when it hit the wall, thankfully.

"Don't you dare! How many times am I going to have to tell you that it wasn't your fault?"

"There's no number." He reminded her. He rubbed the back of his neck and sat down on the end of her bed. "If you had been out there a minute more…you would've…" He clenched his teeth to avoid the thought.

Anko touched his hand. "I was out there because I wanted to be, because I _had_to be. If you had been out there anymore, you would've died and I would be the one feeling guilty." She tried to add some humor to the matter. "And…Anko Mitarashi isn't going to go on a guilt trip because of you and your ramen eating ass."

"Thank you." Iruka laughed lightly at this. He finally did what he wanted to do for quite some time now; he kissed her. It was a harmless, cheek kiss, but it was enough to make him satisfied.

Anko stared at him¸ smiling cheekily; she knew he like her.

"Get some rest." He told her as he walked to the door. "I'll bring some lunch tomorrow."

"Anything but ramen, okay?" She was answered with her front door slamming. "I'll going hungry for the next five days."

She laughed. She sighed and laid back on her pillow, attempting to obey doctors' orders. Less than ten minutes later, she heard loud, heavy objects being dropped from outside her windows.

"Now what?" she griped. She sat up and looked out her window. Directly across from her apartment was her landlord, unlocking an apartment that, as far as Anko knew, had never been rented out. She cracked her window just a bit and listened carefully:

"Are these all your things?" asked the man, handing him the keys.

Anko squinted to see the man's face for he was completely hidden by bright sunlight. But then, he slowly turned to her until he was facing her window. He stepped forward and his face was revealed.

Anko's heart stopped the second she saw his eyes. His dark, golden eyes.

Orochimaru smirked as he caught sight of his new "neighbor" who was half hidden in the shadows of her bedroom. "No, not quite…"

Anko shot back around and covered her mouth to stop a scream. "No. NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

_**I am a total screw up [nothing wrong with that by the way]**_

…_**Oh shit…what does he want NOW!**_


	16. My new neighbor OroHEY!

Orochimaru opened the door and stepped in, Kimimaro and his backpack followed. He dropped one of the smaller boxes on the floor, causing a cloud of dirt to fly around.

"A little dusty, but the land lord had everything properly sanitized last night; we'll be able to fix everything else up just fine." He said to the boy.

Kimimaro, secretly eager to move into a place that wasn't underground for once, began to explore. A counter separated the kitchen and living room; no other furniture was seen. There was a dark hallway where he guessed the bathroom and bedrooms were. Even after the horrors he had seen, he still had a childish fear of going into a dark place.

"Come along." Orochimaru told him as he went into the hallway.

The protectiveness in Kimimaro rose and he followed his master, ready to kill anything that tried to harm him. Orochimaru opened all the doors, only three, and looked inside: there was a bathroom, a small towel closet, and what seemed like a bedroom with a widow with dim, yellow, flowing through it.

"Kimimaro," Orochimaru spoke. "This will be your room."

Kimimaro looked at him in surprise. "But sir, this is the only one, you should have it."

"I've ordered a couch, I'll be fine."

"But-"

Orochimaru looked at him dangerously. "Do you want a bedroom or the streets?"

Kimimaro stiffened and looked back down.

Orochimaru smirked; glad to have such control on the child. "Unpack and we'll grab a bite to eat later."

He left after giving those instructions, closing the door behind him. Kimimaro put his ear against it to hear his Lord's disappearing footsteps. He then broke out into a wild smirk and jumped on his fairly clean mattress.

"My own bed!" he sang excitedly, not being able to contain his joy. "My own room!"

Outside the room, Orochimaru smiled slightly. Even he had his fatherly moments.

"It's got to be a mistake." Anko whispered as she watched the door across from her apartment through the opening of the curtain on her bedroom window. "He's in a different village, probably screwing with someone else's head. He's not in the Leaf Village…No, anywhere in the Land of Fire. He left, I watched him…"

"Watched who?"

Anko screamed and her fist shot around to claim the face of the intruder breathing on her shoulder.

"RYIK!" she screamed when he hit the closed door.

"Yeah," he defended, sliding back to get as far as possible from the enraged woman. "I-I-I just wanted to check on ya, that's all I swear it!"

Anko stood and walked up to the shaking child. "I have a door and a air vent for a reason."

Ryik grinned. "Waste of time."

He suddenly disappeared with a breath of hot air and returned within a second behind her.

"My way of traveling cooler." He snorted "Or…hotter! AHAHAHAHA!"

Anko rolled her eyes and grinned, thankful for the distraction from her previous problem. "How do you do that?"

Ryik looked slightly panicked and looked down at his hands.

"I don't really know. I just think about it and…" he smiled nervously "Eh, don't worry about it." He rubbed his cheek. "I'm gonna go get a bag of peas to _hid the child abuse!_"

"Now who did that to you?" Anko mocked in false sympathy.

"Crazy as hell…" His eye twitched, cursing as he left the room.

Anko laughed, but her expression became grave when she snuck back to the window. The door to the apartment opened and a child with shoulder-length white walked out. Anko's eyes widened.

"It's that kid…Kimimaro…" her eyes lifted to the person coming out behind him. "Oh, no…"

It was Orochimaru, no doubt, but there was a slight difference in his appearance. From what she could see, his hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail that kept his bangs completely away from his forehead. The sun made him look paler, almost inhuman.

She watched them reach the end of the walkway, "Where are they going…"

Suddenly, she was met with a pair of golden iris. She gasped and jumped away from the window, covering her mouth to further muffle a scream.

"He knows…" her shaky hands slid to the side of her head and squeezed "He knows."

Orochimaru smirked. "Strange neighbors we have." He said to Kimimaro. The boy looked in the direction of Anko's apartment but Orochimaru ushered him along. "Let's see the city." He suggested.

"Yeah!" Kimimaro exclaimed as he ran ahead.

Orochimaru shook his head and gave Anko's window one last glance, "Soon…very soon."

Anko peaked into her kitchen where Ryik was rummaging through her freezer.

"Damn it!" he swore, finally settling for a bag of partially frozen waffles for his swelling cheek. He hissed as he pressed it down on his injury but then signed in pleasure.

Anko rolled her eyes and crawled past him. She kept one eye on him as she reached her door and began to turn the knob.

"If you goin' out, put a jacked on."

Anko jumped up. "How the hell—Your back was to me!"

Ryik turned and smirked. "Girl, I saw that fine ass of yours disappear behind the couch."

"You want to get another black eye?" she growled darkly.

He cleared his throat nervously. "No, I'm good girl." He pointed to the door. "But you really should put a jacket on if you goin' out there, you still getting over pneumonia and it's cold as hell."

Anko sighed and dug her jacket out from under her messy couch. "Be back whenever."

He turned away. "See ya' whenever."

The second she closed the door Anko went into a rage-phase. He was in her village for some reason, and she would die trying to find out why.

.,.,.,.

They two incognitos traveled through the vast park of the Leaf Village. The youngest was looking around excitedly, letting his ambitions lower to the ones a child was supposed to have.

Orochimaru's gentle shoulder landed on his shoulder to grasp his attention, pointing ahead when he did. Kimimaro saw a cart labeled with a frozen treat of some sort. He looked back at his master who handed him a bill and nodded his head in approval.

He watched the glowing child run off, signing tiredly as he sat on a bench to wait. Being a father was hard. His attention wandered around the area of vast greens and smiling people, all enjoying the serenity the world had to offer.

"This place…It's become so peaceful."

His eyes narrowed at a tiny blue jay, making a nest in the open, as if nothing could ever hurt him.

"No…This place, these people, all have become weak, too accustomed to what that that senile Third has created." He licked his lips with the tip of his tongue, "But they'll see differently very soon…"

Kimimaro ran up to him, a two-stick, blue Popsicle in his hand. "I thought we could share."

Orochimaru took the treat and broke it in two. "A little cold to be eating this stuff, but…"

Kimimaro chuckled and began sucking on his frozen treat.

Orochimaru watched him, not noticing that blue liquid was running down his arm. "Kimimaro?"

"Mmm?" he pulled the ice out of his mouth. "Yes, sir?"

He gave him the kindest smile he knew how to give. "We're going to have to keep a low profile for now on. As you know, I'm not very welcomed in this village and must stay as unnoticed as possible. That goes for you as well, do you understand?"

Kimimaro stared at the ground sadly. "You are saying that we can't do things like this anymore."

"Not exactly." He answered, watching the slight ray of hope on the boy's face. "I'm saying that we have to be very careful while we're staying in Village Hidden in the Leaves, we cannot reveal our true names or what we are doing here."

"So, you would like me to call you something different?"

"Exactly. I know I've taught you not to lie, but this is for your safety as well as my own."

Kimimaro nodded in complete understatement; he would tell a million lies if it meant keeping his savior safe.

"What is your code name," he looked around and lowered his voice. "Lord Orochimaru?"

"I want you to call me 'Father' or something along that line."

Kimimaro couldn't seal his surprise. His former relationship with his actually father was a rough one, causing abuse, neglect, and unhappiness to be what the young boy though what the bond of a child and their parent was supposed to be like. But then again, Orochimaru had been more of a father than his could and had ever been.

"Um…okay, Father…"

Orochimaru nodded and threw his partially melted Popsicle to the side for the ants. "Now let's go finish unpacking, I'm sure out new neighbors are _dying _to meet us."

His smirked as the presence of the all too familiar figure that had been trying to conceal herself in the shadows of a tree a few feet away shifted to better hear their conversation. He chuckled but didn't show that he knew of her existence.

"Let's go."

Anko glared at the leaving Orochimaru and Kimimaro. "Yeah, you better keep walking."

She waited until they were a good distance away from the park before sneaking out from behind the shadows and following them.

"_He thinks he's so sly." _She thought to herself. _"I know he knows I'm here, why the hell is he always thinking I'm one step behind him?" _She perused to herself about how the man still considered her to be a Genin needing to be taught everything. _"Well, bitch, you're about to find out otherwise!" _

She watched from the entrance gates as they entered into their apartment, noticing Orochimaru's slight glance in her direction as he closed the door. She smirked and propelled towards the porch, using her chakra to climb up the walls until she was at the door of his apartment. She leaned into the door and listened to the muffled conversations going on.

"Come on, Orochi, speak up, what are you plotting?" She gasped as she heard footsteps coming quickly towards her.

The door opened and young Kimimaro exited with crushed boxes in his arms. He laid them in a pile on the floor and stretched before turning to go back inside. He stopped for a moment and looked around, as if expecting someone to be there.

Anko was on the roof above him holding her breath, just waiting for the door to be closed again.

He shrugged and went back inside.

Anko jumped off the room and sighed in relief, immediately making a run to the safety of her own home, stumbling as she went around the corner and almost broke her own door down as she skid in.

"Damn that was close." She breathed out loud.

Ryik was gone and all the lights were off. At least she'd get some alone time to gather her thoughts. She kept racking at her head as she went into her bedroom and flopped down on the bed.

_"What could he be planning?"_ she thought out loud as she ran her fingers through her hair and pulled out the band holding it up. "I can add world domination, maybe terrorism." She laughed slightly. "He's terrorizing me at least." She closed her eyes and images of his eyes flashed across her weary mind. She shuddered, "I hate that man." Her mind shifted into a gentle slumber. "I really hate him…"

It wasn't too long before she was tossing and turning, clawing at the sheets and pressing her head deep into the pillow. Her dreams, well, rather _wet_dreams were plaque with images of the man who was supposed to leave her alone when she was in this state.

She wasn't entirely sure what he was doing, but it involved a lot of touching, light pecks on her skin, and the removal of his clothes as well as her own which, for some damned reason, she allowed gladly.

Outwardly, she was groaning and her hips were making small movements upwards to meet something that was a complete blur.

Inside the dream, a wet object, stronger and more pleasing than his lips, began to wonder her body, stopping to allow her moans to reach his ears. It wasn't until the wet object reached to flesh in between her legs that she a woke with a jerk and a "FUCK!" "WHOA!" "WHAT THE HELL!"

She traced her sweaty body to make sure it really was just a dream, and much to her subconscious disappointment, it was. She shivered and stood to go shower, only to be weighed down by the heavy garment that was her pants.

She glared at the floor. "Yeah, I hate him."

Ryik walked down the alley leading towards the ANBU quarters, his current home, humming a self-made tune to keep him company. Training to become an ANBU wasn't as much as a challenge Itachi had promised it would be. Yes, he had to deal with Danzō and his asshole self every day and night but he made it through the "intense" training without too many difficulties. He even got small missions, such as keeping an eye on the entryways of the Leaf Village for a few hours as he had done that night. Yes, his life was slow but very simple.

"Hmm?" Ryik turned around as he felt a second, somewhat dangerous, presence behind him. Seeing nothing, he shrugged it off and kept walking. "Hope no store about to get robbed, 'cause Ryik Katzan ain't-"

He felt it again, like a cold breeze. He looked back, this time seeing a shadow-like figure duck behind a wall.

Ryik rolled his eyes. "Hell no!" he called out to the person. "Come on fool, get the Hell out here, let's get this done with."

But nothing moved. He cracked his knuckled and marched to the wall.

"Fool, I'm from Saktraz, I ain't afraid to get crazy on some…" he stopped when he saw that he was talking to nothing but an empty space. "Now who the hell is tryin' to play all these mind games with-" h

He almost turned around when an arm wrapped around his waist and another his mouth. Ryik started screaming and thrashing around so the person threw him into a wall.

"Will you shut up? You're going to wake the entire Land of Fire up with your damn loud mouth!"

Ryik's head shot up. "Uchiha? Fool why the Hell you sneaking up on people this time of night!"

"Shut up!" he yelled again. He sighed and his voice became softer. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

Ryik's eyes widened by the fear in Itachi's voice, something he thought didn't exist in the boy. "Sure, man, what's up?"

Itachi shoved a hand nervously through his hair. "It has to do with Anko."

Ryik glared at him. "Now who the hell trying to mess with her?"

Itachi gave him a long look, secretly hoping he would somehow figure it out so that he wouldn't have to say the damn man's name. But sadly, Ryik was a bit of an…idiot, and they'd have to play multiple rounds of twenty questions but even then he wouldn't get the hint.

"I have reason to believe Orochimaru is in the Leaf Village, and Anko might be concealing what she knows.

Ryik face went completely emotionless, then he made a face and said, "Who?"

Itachi stared at him. "Orochimaru? They man who had you locked up for almost a year?"

Ryik took a step back. "Crazy snake face! Fool, Anko wouldn't let him in with an inch of her life."

"Trust me Ryik, I want to believe that, but…"

Ryik smirked. "You ain't got any proof?"

Itachi glared. "I have plenty, but you need to see to believe me."

Ryik wrapped a brotherly arm around his shoulders. "Fool, you've been working too hard."

He broke from Ryik's grip. "I know what I'm talking about, Ryik. Everything that's happened this past month is all related to that man and Anko, it all adds up.

Ryik scoffed. "Well then, prove me wrong."

Itachi frowned. "It'd involve me fucking your head up."

"Too late!"

Itachi gritted his teeth to block out the urge to bash to funny man's head in. His popped his neck and smiled serenely, "Ryik, why don't we pay Anko a visit?"

Ryik scratched his head. "I don't know man, I ain't sure how Anko is in the nighttime hours."

A seductive smirk spread across his face. "Then…let's find out."

Anko stepped out of the foggy shower with a sigh and wrapped a towel around her. She sat on the toilet and ran her fingers through her tangled hair. She watched the steam float away as the warmness of the room died down. She smiled, she felt a lot calmer now.

But it was shattered by the annoying know on the door.

"ANKO-GIRL, OPEN UP!"

Anko squeezed her eyes shut. "Please go away, please go away, please go away…"

The knocking only became louder. "ANKO, I KNOW YOU THERE!"

Anko almost screamed as she quickly slid a black bathrobe over her still wet body. "What the hell do you want now, Ryik? I'm freaking trying to relax!"

She almost yanked the door off the hinges; sending Ryik and his companion back a few steps. The three of them stared each other down until Ryik and Itachi gave her angelic smiles. She could almost see the tiny horns holding the halos up on the "angels".

She spoke slowly. "What. Do. You. Want?"

Itachi stepped forward, a cool, sly look on face. "Come on, don't be like that. Ryik and I just wanted to pay our favorite troublemaker a visit."

Anko stepped back and prepared to close the door. "Hi. Bye."

Itachi stopped her from slamming it with his foot. "Come on, Mitarashi, it's freezing out here."

Anko stared at him. His eyes were so dangerous and dark, demanding even. She could tell that he was willing to resort to extreme measures to get her to do what he wanted, even in Ryik's presence.

"All right…" she mused. He nodded to her with a smirk and stepped inside, Ryik following with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "So…What do you want?"

"Like I said…" Itachi shot her a raging glance. "To pay you a visit."

Anko gulped. She knew what it was about immediately. At least she knew for certain that it was Orochimaru living next door to her. She turned to Ryik to see if he was in on it as well, but he was too busy smiling and making himself at home on her couch.

"Um…" she tried to stay out of the whirlpool that was his eyes. "Let me get dress." She scurried to her room.

"All right!" Ryik called after her. He jumped up and went to Anko's cabinets in search for refreshments. "Uchiha, you good with coffee?" he received no answer and glanced around to make sure his partner heard him. "I said is you…"

Itachi was gone.

"Uchiha?"

.,.,.,.,.,.,

The word "Damn it" repeated multiple times in Anko's head as she quickly searched for clothes suitable enough to preserve the boys innocents. She knew the boy was up to something, so she had to be ready to beat him to destruction.

She threw a T-shirt and a pair of sweat out of her closet and paused for a moment to pull her hair up. Turning around, her breath stilled when she saw that the clothes had been thrown on Itachi.

"Um…"she reached out and pulled the clothes with two fingers. "Sorry?"

He simply stared, little if any emotion on his young fac, but then he glared. "Yeah, you are sorry."

Without having even a second, she was pinned carefully to the closet. "A very sorry piece of work."

She stared at him in shock, how had he moved that fast? But her "Anko" instincts set in and she turned defiant.

"Aren't you Uchihas taught to be gentlemen?" she growled, only to provoke him, his grip on her arms tightening to the point where bruises would show up later.

"How can I be polite to anyone willing to let a mad man destroy my village?" he taunted.

"…He's gone."

He started to shake with rage. "You liar, he-"

"He left the village after Iruka and I were found! I haven't seen any sign of him since!" Anko wasn't entirely sure why she chose to lie and cover up for Orochimaru, but she did, and she was going to give that son of a bitch later.

"Hey!"

They looked up to see Ryik standing in a fighting position in the doorway. "What the heck's goin' on here?"

Itachi turned back to Anko, his eyes warning her not to speak a word.

"Nothing." Anko said as Itachi released her. "Itachi was just…helping me turn off a light."

Ryik examined each one of them closely. He may have not been the brightest shinobi in the Leaf but he knew when turmoil was stirring. He had plenty of experience.

"Well, let's go back in the living room." He motioned.

Itachi gave Anko a slight pinch on the back. She was going to kill him later.

They returned to the couch with Itachi sitting too close to Anko, despite how she distanced herself from him. Ryik jumped in between them as if nothing was wrong and started carrying on something completely random with Anko.

Itachi glared at this head and looked away, his eyes widening slightly when he saw Ryik's forgotten refreshments. With a glance at the others, he got up without a word.

"Instant coffee?" he called back to Anko. "I guess that's all you can afford since you're_untrustworthy_ to be sent on missions higher than C-ranked."

Anko was about to jump at him when Ryik placed a hand on her arm. "Come on, girl, stay cool. He doesn't mean it."

Itachi secretly slipped in a pouch of a powerful drug into all of the mugs, just to be safe. A smirk flashed across his face in triumph and quickly went back into a blank as he carried the tray to the couch and passed them out, giving Anko a fake serene look as he put a mug in her hand.

She didn't buy it though, but stayed expressionless. She looked at the boys, "Are two sure you can handle caffeine?"

They exchanged glances. "Yeah."

Ryik took a long slug at his while Itachi held back to watch. He slammed his now empty mug down and smirked.

"Ya see!" His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out on the coffee table.

Anko and Itachi stared at his unconscious form. "Should we do something?"

Itachi shook his head, setting his mug down. "He'll be fine. Now, about…"

"I told you everything I know." She growled as calmly as her anger would allow.

He eyed her. "I'm not too sure on that." He leaned forward, his elbows rested on his knees with an attentive look in his dark eyes. "You're an amazing liar, Miss Mitarashi. Even my eyes can't see through them..."

She gasped slightly as she met his red, spiraling eyes. She felt like a dark force was entering her but she couldn't gain any control of it, only let it enter and destroy.

Itachi cocked his head to the side. "Is Orochimaru in this village?" he hissed.

She gritted her teeth in panic. Her instincts were too numbed out force thoughts together, meaning to lie. She bit down on her tongue to stop what Itachi wanted to hear come out. She had to fight, not just for herself, but for Orochimaru. This was his special mission; and there was no way in hell anyone else was getting involved.

She let out a deep sigh, a bit of blood coming with it. "N-no…" she stuttered out. "Like I…said…" she wiped her mouth and swallowed the rest of the blood. "He…he's gone…"

Itachi seemed unconvinced, a little angry even. But he suddenly smiled, letting out a little laugh.

"All righty, then," he turned around and grabbed Ryik's ankles. "Goodnight Miss Mitarashi." He pulled Ryik harshly, earning a small groan from the boy.

Anko never took her eyes off of him.

"Oh, by the way," he said when he opened the door. "Don't think the coffee, it's…stale." With that, he closed the door, hitting Ryik's head on the wall as he did so.

Anko groaned and let she fall back onto the soft couch. "Damn, that was close."

She glanced at the coffee mugs and picked hers up, giving the liquid a sniff. Didn't smell tampered with. She sipped it slightly and almost threw up.

"Fuck, it is stale!" she ran to her sink and gargled the taste out. She leaned against the counter for a moment to get her head together. She shook her head. "I have to see him."

She got into a strong stance and made the agonizing journey to her neighbor's house.

Orochimaru lifted his head to the sound of knocking. He smirked. "Now, who could that be?"

Though, the snake Sannin new good and well who.

He greeted a glaring Anko. "Shut the fuck up and let me in."

"Is that how you greet all newcomers? My, my, how the Leaf Village has had some drastic changes since I was last here."

Anko muttered something he didn't catch as she walked in. "I'm pretty sure you already know why I'm here." She announced. "But that's the exact opposite for me. I want answers. Staying the night was one thing, but," she glanced around at the boxes scattered all over the room. "Moving into _my_apartment complex is another. Why are you here?"

"Needed a change of scenery." He answered simply.

Anko wanted so badly to punch that mocking smirk of his off, but she couldn't risk getting gravely injured and having to explain how; there was a slim chance Itachi would help take up for her again if he found out who did it.

"Orochimaru," she started out dangerously. "Don't…Don't fuck with me right now." She began pacing with her hands twisted in her hair as if she were ready to pull it out. "I've had to fucking cover for you from a demented nine year old while trying to stay out of hot water myself, I'm aching all over. I'm so stressed out that I can't sit down long enough to heal because of you a-and a weirdo and…" she had to scream. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?"

Orochimaru was very quiet as Anko shook in rage. He cocked his head to the side. "Is my answer really worth having a heart attack over?"

"THAT'S IT!" she ran to him and tried to get a grip on his throat but was stopped by the sudden pain in her side as she was stabbed by something.

"Jesus!" she breathed as she fell to the ground, extremely cautious of the wound on her side. She gripped to object and pulled it out quickly. "What the…" she swirled the bone like object around, looking up at the approaching child.

Kimimaro stared at her with hate filled eyes. "Don't you ever try to harm Lord Orochimaru," another bone sprung out of his palm. "Especially in my presence."

Anko arched an eyebrow at the child, "Possessive much…" she mumbled as she got to her knees and tried to stand up without bleeding to death. To her surprise, Kimimaro was on her uninjured side and tried to help her, which she gently declined to.

She returned her glare to Orochimaru who was watching the whole show with great delight.

"Wipe that smirk off your face." She warned. "And give me my…" she glanced at Kimimaro "freaking answer already."

He chuckled. "Well Anko, if you're that curious, I'll tell you what you need to know. I'm here so that Kabuto, my chief medical ninja, you've met him before, may study under the Leaf's superior medical staff."

She stared curiously at him. "That kid with the glasses?"

"Yes. It would be easier to just leave him behind but I need him for…future projects."

"_Like fucking up my home?"_ She said to herself. She put on a straight face and smirked. "I know something else is up, but it's late, so I'm not going to worry too much about it." She sprung at him and got directly in his face.

Orochimaru held up a hand to stop Kimimaro.

"Keep your hands off this village." She whispered dangerously. "And get some sun, I don't want anyone to recognize you and pin the blame on me." She walked past him and left with out another glance.

Kimimaro let the bone shard slip back into his hand. "She's very nice."

Orochimaru turned to his close door as to expect Anko to be there. "Indeed…"

Anko stepped onto the porch the next morning, immediately being bathed in morning light. She felt an unexplained happiness in the pit of her stomach, like a weight had been lifted from her. She smiled and breathed in the fresh air. Looking out into the morning shadows, her smile faded when she saw Kimimaro sitting on the porch with his arms and legs hanging from the bars.

"It's Thursday." She called to him. His tiny, white head lifted. She started walking the circle to get to him. "You should be in school."

He rose as she approached him and bowed. "Good morning, Miss Mitarashi."

Anko laughed and carefully ruffled his hair, earning an estranged look from him. "Anko's fine, but seriously, why are you out here and not in school or with Oro-"

He shushed her violently. "He doesn't want to be called that in the open."

"Okay." She whispered back playfully.

"Anyway, he went out to get supplies. I'm to stay here until he gets back."

She scoffed in disgust. "Is he that inconsiderate that he thinks he can leave a kid behind."

To her surprise, the boy laughed at her. "I'm quite capable of taking care of myself."

Her hand wondered to her side. "Yeah, I can see that." She muttered. She forced her smile back on. "Why don't we go to my house?" she pointed behind her. "We can get some chow and maybe get to know each other a little more."

Kimimaro's hands clenched up. He had a feeling this was all a part of her plan to hurt Orochimaru but he knew his master wouldn't be pleased if he killed her then. Besides, he was kind of like Anko. She was strong, among…other things.

"That's all right, I'm fine here." He said politely as he turned back to go into his house.

"Well then, how about I come in there?" She offered.

He stepped in front of the door to block her way. "It's very messy and there's nowhere to sit, really…Anko, I'm okay." He closed the door with a click before more could be said.

Anko gawked at the door. "Okay, definitely possessive." She turned her back to it. "Still, I want to have a talk with that son of a-"

"Good morning, Anko."

Anko jumped to see Orochimaru walking up the steps towards her with bags in his arms.

"It was…" she muttered. She leaned against the railings so that he could past through, her only form of courtesy.

He smirked at her and stopped at the door staring at it. "Would you…" he cocked his head to it.

She stared at him for a few seconds and then groaned. "You got to be kidding me…" she twisted the knob and then banged on it. "Kid, open up!"

She was greeted with silence so Orochimaru stepped in. "Kimimaro, open the door."

There was the sound of rushing footsteps and an "Ow!" before the door swung open and a panting Kimimaro bowed. "My apologies…Father." The last word was still very hard for him to get used to.

Orochimaru simply walked inside. "Anko, why don't you come inside and help me with these, like a good neighbor."

Anko glared. "How about I grab a chainsaw and-"

"I can help you." Kimimaro spoke up.

"I'd rather prefer if Anko did." Orochimaru said as he sat the bags down, shooting a look to the boy that dared him to say another word.

The child gulped and hesitantly stepped aside so that Anko could enter. Anko stared at him and saw the sinister glare. Of course, the boy was maybe ten years old if not younger, so she wasn't that intimidated.

"Actually," she said. "I'm going out for some fresh air." She ruffled the glaring child's hair. "See ya."

Within ten seconds after she walked out the door, she heard him call her name. She smirked and broke out into a run. She jumped over rooftops and dodged various people as she ran through the Leaf Village streets. She finally had to catch her breath in an alley, looking around the corner for any sign of him.

"Ha!" she sang in triumph.

"What's so funny?" someone hissed behind her.

She yelped and jumped five feet forward. She pointed accusingly at Orochimaru, "How did you do that?"

Orochimaru wrapped an arm around her shoulder, which she squirmed to get out of. "You honestly think I'm going to let you get away just yet?"

She broke from his grasp and backed up into the streets, "Do not touch me, ever."

He strolled closer to her. "You don't allow yourself to get to know it Anko…"

She backed up further without paying attention to her surroundings. "I said, stay away from me!"

"Hey, you, get out of the way!"

Anko turned just in time to see a cart hurtling towards her. She had zero time to react before she was grabbed to prevent being crushed by it. She coughed as the cart swirled up dust from its departure. As soon as she recovered, her eyes opened to see Orochimaru have slightly worried ones. He had her arms pinned to her sides, the rest of his body completely smothering hers.

She saw from the corner of her eye that a few other people were watching on as well. Breaking from his grip, she stepped out to reassure them she was okay. One woman approached her. "Are you alright, honey?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She shot peace signs to the crowds. "I'll be here all week!"

They laughed and began going about there ways. The woman nodded to her as well and left, leaving Anko and Orochimaru alone.

She turned to him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Thanks.".

He ruffled her hair. "You owe me. I believe dinner is in order."

"What?"

He smiled at her proudly. "I'll be by to pick you up at seven tonight, wear something nice."

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" But the Snake Sannin was already disappearing into the crowd. "…What the heck?"


	17. A date with Orochimaru, sort of

"Like hell I'm going!" she growled as she munched hurriedly on a skewer of dango, which was her lunch and somewhat of a comfort food for the moment. "He thinks he can fool me, that smart-aleck. I'll kick his ass when I see him, that's all I'll do."

A shadow hovered over her, staring down with an amused disapproval. "Enjoying your comfort food, Anko-sempai?"

Anko chocked and quickly gulped down her bean soup. She panted and then scowled. "Are you that much in a hurry to die, Uchiha?"

He sat down beside her, but this time he was in full ANBU garment. "Lord Hokage has asked me to summon you, he said he had a mission of some sort."

Anko groaned loudly. "Please tell me I'm working solo on this one."

"I was just asked to find you, not give you details." He extended a hand. "The sooner we get there, the sooner you'll know."

Despite her attitude towards the youth, she knew better to deny the Hokage a conference. She took his hand. "All right, let's go."

.,.,.,.,

"Come in." the Third responded to the knock at his door.

Anko peeked in. The Hokage was without the annoying council or that geezer Danzō. She smiled slightly and stepped in.

"Ah, Anko." He greeted. "It's good to see you." He apparently had let the happenings of the week before slide.

She took a seat in front of him. "What's up?"

He chuckled at her outspoken behavior. "I have a task that I was hoping you could handle on your own."

"Yes!" she hissed excitedly. "Throw it at me, I'll take whatever you got!"

He took is pipe out of his mouth. "This is a find and capture mission. I have been told by an undercover source that there is a dangerous enemy in the city."

Anko's stomach turned. "_Oh, no…Does he…?"_

The Hokage pushed a folder forward, a very thin one at that. "His name is Mzandom Krazi; he's a ruthless drug lord who has been making quite a commotion all over the Land of Fire. But strangely enough, there's not too much information on this man. For example, that picture there is a little over three years old. A scout claimed to have seen someone very similar in appearance to him outside of a merchant store; I suppose he was looking for some quick money. "

Anko held back a sigh of relief and opened the file. Her mind didn't all of his appearance expect the man's eyes—his gold, slit eyes.

"Oh, my God."

Hiruzen arched an eyebrow at Anko's pale face. "Are you all right?"

Anko cleared her throat and stilled her shaking. "Yeah, it's just…" She closed her eyes to let his face leave her mind. "I think I have also seen this man; I'll gladly except this mission, Lord Hokage."

Still concerned, the Sarutobi nodded and wrote something down in a file he was working with. "Of course, there is no absolute possibility that this is the same man, but we can't take any chances; I'd like you get started tonight if necessary."

"Of course." She began to leave when he spoke up again.

"Try wearing some a bit more…suggestive, is that all right? It will make it easier for him to get closer to you."

Anko slowly turned a strange look at him. "I'll see what I can do." But as she closed the door, she muttered, "I am NOT dressing up for HIM."

Itachi was leaning against a wall only a few feet from the door; he had heard everything.

She kept her attention on the hallway ahead, not really wanting to get into a conversation with him. He to was silent as she passed. Anko felt something, like a strange rush as the heat from their skin collided with one another, but she couldn't ask him if he felt it too for he was gone when she turned around.

.,.,.,

Back in her apartment, Anko rummaged through her closet in search for something to wear. Her hair was dripping from the shower she had taken to calm down; it seemed that no matter what Orochimaru said or did, she got mad as hell.

"Damn this…How the hell am I'm going to seduce this guy if I don't have on the sexy level?" she grumbled as she searched her clothes; all she had were baggy pants and mesh shirts. Curse her for being such a tomboy.

She groaned loudly as she heard a knock on her front door. "Not now." She stomped to the door. "Look, you're pretty ear-Iruka?"

"Hey!" the Umino greeted brightly. His eyes wondered over her drenched appearance. "Oh, sorry, bad timing I see."

"Yeah." She said as she went back into the living room, him following like a lost puppy.

"Listen, there are some movies playing tonight, I was wondering if you weren't busy or anything, that we could catch one."

Anko gritted her teeth, man she didn't want to break his heart right then. "I'm sorry, but…I already have plans." She thought fast. "I'm part of an espionage mission to bust a drug lord. Simple C-rank, but at least it's something to do.

His face fell and his smile withered. "Oh, I see…" Puppy just got kicked.

"I'm really sorry." She said, running her hand over the side of his face. She growled. "It was a little unexpected to me, too."

He smiled and then gazed over bathrobe form. "Is that what you're wearing?" he joked.

"No, fool. I'm having a problem deciding what I want to wear."

"Well, if you're going to be wooing a druggy, you need to where something a little more…extravagate."

Anko twitched; she was really starting to hate that word.

"Right this way," she sighed as she led him into her bedroom. She sat on her bed while Iruka searched through her closet.

"You don't own a dress or something like that?" he called out.

"Nope!" she stated. "Closest thing I have to that is this bathrobe."

He laughed, as he kept searched. He pulled some clothes out of the bottle of her closet and found a black plastic bag.

"Strange place to put a body, Anko." Iruka commented as he pulled the bag out to show her.

She smirked. "It's not a body, but it has a lot to do with death."

"May I?"

"Shoot!"

He sat down beside her and untied it.

Anko rolled her eyes at how careful he was.

He pulled out a piece of clothing and his dark skin went slightly pale. "This is the dress you wore to the Remembrance Ceremony after the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked the Leaf."

"Yep," she said abstemious. "I should have given it away or burned it." She watched Iruka's hands clench around the cloth, a pained look on his face. He was thinking of his parents most likely.

"Iruka…" Anko wasn't sure how to comfort him. She hadn't lost anyone that faithful day.

She had been sitting on the roof of her house when a giant explosion echoed all around the city. She had run to see what were happening, dodging screaming citizens and trying not to breathe in the dust. A few people had yelled at her to run for shelter but Anko was just as stubborn then as she was presently.

Somehow, she had woken up on a cot in an extremely hospital to the sound of screams of agony and crying. Blood was everywhere. She tried to leave the facility without stepping on any of the bodies but was forced down by a dying woman. She found out later that it had been Iruka's mother.

"_My son…Where is my son?"_

Anko was brought out of her memories by a flash of bright light.

Ryik was in between Iruka and Anko. "Hey Anko-girl and…guy who's name I still don't know."

Anko grabbed his collar and started shaking him. "MY GOD, KID, HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" the boy wheezed until Iruka pulled her off of him.

"Jeez, woman…" he gagged, rubbing his throat.

"Just get out of my house!" she screamed while Iruka held her back.

Ryik stared at them intensely, his expression changing into one of surprise and then a sly one. "Oh, I see, ya'll was about to 'get it on'"

"What?" they said in illusion. "HELL NO!"

Ryik shrieked with laughter. "Ha! That's why I like you, Anko, you're so damn-"

Anko grabbed him again. "You son of a-"

"Anko, please!" Iruka begged as he pulled her off him again. He stepped in between them and explained to Ryik the real situation. "I was here to ask Anko if she wanted to go out, but she's preparing for an overnight mission. We're trying to find an outfit that is fitting for this."

Ryik scoffed. "What's wrong with the piece you got in your hand?"

Anko snatched the dress away from Iruka. "I wore this to a funeral years ago." she threw it in his face. "I about to go up against a drug lord; I need to look sexy, not dead."

Ryik studied the clothing debatably at the clothing, holding it out so that he could fully examine it. His light brown face suddenly lit up. "There might be hope for you after all Anko-girl. Got some scissors and a needle?"

Anko and Iruka exchanged glances and then Anko shrugged. She turned around and pulled the items he requested out of a drawer and threw them at him, not begin careful to not hit him. "Knock yourself out."

Ryik glowed and turned his back to them, the sound of scissors going at cloth filling the air. Anko smiled with amusement.

"That's one way to get rid of it." She said to Iruka who just stared on in annoyance.

After a few "Ows" and "Danm its", Ryik turned around with a demented grin on his face and held out Anko's dress. "Ta-da!"

Anko and Iruka stared in awe. The dress was now sleeveless; the sleeves themselves had been turned into a beautiful sash around the waist, and were short enough to barely cover Anko's kneecaps.

Ryik tossed it to her. "I also do curtains and bed sheets." He teased.

Anko studied the dress more thoroughly. "Maybe instead of shinobi, you ought to get a career as a clerk."

"I don't see why I can't do both."

Anko pushed him and Iruka out of her room. "Sorry, boys, no freebees." She slammed the door after that.

Ryik got on his stomach so that he could look through the crack of her door. Iruka scoffed and grabbed his ankle to drag him into the living room.

"Ah, come on. Don't pretend you don't want to see some of that!"

Iruka sat him down on a couch. "Sit there and don't try that again."

Ryik glared at him. "You ain't the boss of me!"

"Well, I might be after December." Iruka shot back. "Kids your age will be starting school, I'm sure that will be you as well."

Ryik scoffed, but hate was in his eyes. "Fool, I'm in training for ANBU. I ain't got no time for this school stuff."

"I'm sure they'll make an exception." The look on Ryik's face scared him slightly.

"You don't know me…"

"How do I look?"

The boys in the room turned around and almost got nosebleeds from the beautiful girl before them.

"Hubahuba…"

The dress was indeed very short, above knee short to be specific. The sash was tied neatly around her waist, making the curves of her breasts and waist stand out. Her shinobi shoes actually gave her whole appearance the "I'm dress like a girl but I can still kick your ass!" set off.

"Beautiful…"

"Yeah, Anko-girl, lookin' sharp!"

Anko gave them a puzzled smile. "You sure? It just doesn't feel like me. Maybe I should change-"

"No!" the boys shouted together.

She smirked as they blushed. "All righty, then, "She threw her coat over her shoulder, "I'm out!"

"Anko, wait!"

Anko turned to Iruka who was now in the spotlight.

"Um…" he blushed. "I could…escort you if like…"

She smiled gently. "Sorry, one-man mission."

"I knew there was something about you!" Ryik called out, earning estranged looks from the two. "I meant…Oh, never mind." He ushered Iruka out. "Come on, man."

Anko had an idea. "How about you and Ryik spend some time together?"

Iruka and Ryik exchanged shocked glances and started shooting out excuses at her.

Anko rolled her eyes. "Just a suggestion, damn."

"Bye, Anko!" Ryik shouted as she disappeared. "I sowed some mace in there somewhere if you get into trouble!"

Iruka and a now glaring Ryik stared each other down.

"I mean it, man, don't you harm her!"

"Ryik, get yourself some HELP!"

.,.,.,.

Anko wasn't even at the foot when a dark figure stepped in front of her. He wore black pants; a long sleeved blue shirt and a black vest.

Orochimaru's eyes scanned her silently. "You dressed up just for me…"

She grabbed his neck and forced him into a wall. "What game are you trying to play, huh?"

He smirked, despite his anger towards her boldness. "I'm afraid I don't quite understand."

Her hand released his neck to go beside his head to block his path. "Why were you a drug lord well over three years ago?"

Orochimaru played confusion for a moment, but Anko's harsh glare made him do otherwise. "

That's interesting table conversation." He suddenly brought out a red rose to Anko's face. "How about it?"

She stared in surprise at the flower, and then back at him. He was always mocking her, no matter what kind of situation they were in. However, little by little, she began seeing his uncaring mask clip. The little things he was doing may have seen completely harmless, yet he saw something bigger under the paleness.

She snatched the rose from him and glared, giving her answer with her eyes. He extended an arm for her, but she walked past him in denial.

She gave herself as much distance as possible from the strange man. She watched him carefully; paying some attention to the far direction he was leading her away from the haven that was the Leaf Village. She was shocked that there was no guards at the gates like there was _suppose_ to be.

"If this is a trap…"

"You honestly think that I planned this whole evening out to kill you?"

"So you admit it!" she teased.

He rolled his eyes. "I thought I'd take you somewhere we both were familiar with; I'm actually surprised this place is still in business."

She was quiet the rest of the trip, still cautious of him but letting her guard down slightly. It wasn't until they reached their destination that she let out a gasp. "This…"

He had brought her to the café/bar she and Iruka had had their "date" at just a week and a half ago.

She stared at him in awe. "You remember?"

He shrugged, pretending it meant nothing to him. "This is the first place you got food poisoning at; I was hoping to press my luck again."

She slapped him on the back of the head and started retreating in the opposite direction. "Hell to the no…" she was surprised when Orochimaru grabbed her arm and circled her back to him. Her cheeks flushed as he leaned closer to her.

"Not yet…"

She broke away from him and scowled, "Stop with the touching!"

He held his hands out in surrender. "Shall we go in then?"

She fought off the urge to tear his head off and followed him in. She scanned the restaurant quickly; as it always had been, it was almost empty.

He sat them down at a booth were two menus were systematically dropped in front of them. Anko opened hers immediately, using anything to get her mind off of him.

She was waiting for him to say something but he just looking into his menu like everything was completely normal. Of course, Anko had to be the adult and get answers.

"Was this a set up?"

"You figure things out so slowly, my dear."

She frowned. "So what's really the deal?"

He laid the menu down and raised a hand to let the waitress know that they were ready to order.

Anko growled, losing patience with his stalling.

"I'll have the beef ramen, extra egg if you please, and a green tea." He turned to Anko for her order.

"Uh, I'll have the same." She said without really thinking. She continued the second the woman was out of hearing range.

"The drug lord masquerade was part of something I was long ago…when I was someone else."

Anko noticed something different about his mood.

He flashed her his usual smile. "I've been a lot of people, actually."

There food was dropped in front of them before another word could be said. Orochimaru gave his full attention to his meal, leaving a steaming Anko to hate him more.

She started fondling with her own meal, but still had the habit of disliking anything that wasn't sweet or in the shape of a dango.

"It began after I left," Orochimaru continued suddenly. He gave Anko a warning look. "Are you sure that you want to hear this?"

She gulped slightly. The seriousness in his voice made her head spin slightly, but she then remembered their past. He was already doing horrible things when they were sensei and student; what more was there to except from him?

He smirked and took an exaggerated sip or her drink. "Bring it on."

He sighed, but she had asked for it.

"Six years ago, I began studying the human body from a personal view, taking each body I took and carving it apart to learn what their body was capable of."

Anko grimaced; she clearly remembered the days where her classmates were terrified to leave their homes in fear that they would disappear like their friends and relatives did. She looked up to see his eyes closing in on her.

"You were part of my studies, Anko. The day I gifted you with the Curse Mark-"

"Try cursed," she spat out. "That's why it called the _Cursed _Seal, because it forever nuisance the person wearing it."

"It's very rude to interrupt the host, Anko."

She scoffed. "You're a damn poor one."

They were very quiet for a moment, both swallowing the urge to choke the person closest to them.

"All right," Anko sighed, "Finish your story."

He glared at her a moment longer before complying. "The day I _cursed _you with the Curse Mark was the day I went back to the Leaf Village to finish off what I had started. Afterwards, I came across an organization that offered me to witness power, but I politely declined." His eyes darkened. "I guess you could say I wasn't ready for their commitment."

"Organization?" Anko implored.

"Different story for a different day." He answered simply. "Afterwards…" he was quiet then, almost hesitant to continue.

Anko, being the sadistic teenager she was, decided to amuse herself by playing with her ex-sensei's pain. "Lose _something _back then?

He glared at her, knowing what she was referring to. "I became the Kage of the Village Hidden in the Rice Paddies."

Anko's smile faded disappointedly.

"I had power and plenty of subordinates who were so scared that they welcomed death in exchange for a mission."

"So that's what you were doing there." Anko implied.

"Yes."

Anko studied him. He was trying, but not succeeding, to hide some kind of emotion, a secret that he didn't want to be revealed. But no one kept a secret from Anko Mitarashi and got away with it.

"So then what?" she pressed.

He shrugged and played with his ramen some more. "Continued in my jutsu work until more bases were built; it was too dangerous just to remain in one place."

She didn't buy it, but he was slippery and could go on with those small rants for hours, and she did not want to be with him that long.

"Now, why not tell me about your current life?" Orochimaru suggested. "It's been four years; I'm ashamed to say I barely know you."

"Almost five." Anko said dully. "I turned seventeen in two weeks."

"You're almost grown up, aren't you?"

She glared at him. "I'm younger than you."

"Indeed," he agreed. "You're still such a child-"

She slammed her hands down on the table. "If you say that one more time, I'm going to blow this place up with you in it!"

There was an even deeper silence in the empty restaurant than before. The only real sound was Anko's heartbeat, which was increasing from her temper.

"I see you have the hormones of a growing woman." Orochimaru muttered.

Anko groaned loudly. "You are such a jerk!"

She snatched her coat up and stormed out of the ramen house without a second look at her companion. She fast-walked back to the village, kicking rocks, punching dying trees and making them fall, and cursing, all in the name of Orochimaru.

When she reached the still unoccupied gates of the Leaf Village, she realized how out of character she had acted.

"How the hell is he doing this to me?" she screamed as she slammed her back into one of the posts, rubbing her arms from the chilly air. "He's always making me angry, and sad, and…" she almost pulled the sides of her hair out; hot-tempered tears sprang to the lower corners of her eyes.

"And hurt?"

Anko looked up to see Orochimaru standing like a dark angle in the moonlight, Anko's forgotten rose dangling from two of his fingers.

"Is that what you were going say?"

She stood up straight and wiped her face just in case the liquid form of her hurt had spilt out. "Y-Yeah."

As he walked closer to her, she remained unmoving, but ready to strike if necessary. She held her breath until he was face to face with her.

He lifted the rose. "Don't let yourself die inside because of me, Anko." His face came closer to hers, and she had some idea of what he was trying to do.

She used the flower as a barrier. "I believe it is a custom to wait until the third date to kiss each other goodnight."

He smiled, all knowingly. "But you're not going to let us do this again, are you?"

Anko rubbed his cheek with the soft petals. "You don't know _everything _about me." She turned from his addicting gaze and started towards the village.

He was beside her in a second. "It is still a custom to walk the lady home after the date."

Anko shook her head. "Not heading there; Lord Hokage will want to know about the interesting happenings of tonight."

Orochimaru frowned at the mention of his former teacher's name, but hid his bitterness from Anko. "What will you tell him?"

She gave him a hard but sarcastic look. "About how the drug lord I was looking for was a mistake of identity and how this whole thing was a waste of time?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Harsh much?"

They reached their end points. "You haven't seen anything yet." She pulled the hood of her jacket over her head to block a cold wind from hitting her freezing ears. "Until next time."

"Anko, wait."

She turned; expecting something strange and unusual but instead was met with a warm jacket.

He adjusted his own trench coat over her shoulders and slipped her arms into the slightly larger sleeves. "Return it back on our next date."

She blushed. "I…" she was cut off by the feeling of his two warm lips on her partially frozen ones; they melted immediately.

He pulled back. "Yes…Until next time."

And he was gone.

She stood in a warm glow of shock, her lips tingling. Did Orochimaru, number one enemy of the Leaf, ex-sensei of Anko Mitarashi, and most mind racking man on earth, _kiss __**her**_?

As soon as the embarrassment wore off, she came with terms with the anger.

"OROCHIMARU, YOU—"

.,.,.,.,.

The Third Hokage sighed in relief as he placed the last file on top of a three-foot pile. He stood and stretched his aching limbs; he really needed to retire.

The door opened and he groaned, knowing he would never get home at this rate. He stared wearily at the familiar figure of Anko.

"If this is about your mission, then you save it until…" he stopped the chastisement when he saw the dark flush over her face. "Anko, are you all right?"

He heard a groan and watched her lift her head, a tired smile following. "Fine, just…"

He walked up to her and shuddered at the feeling of icy air coming off of her. Without a word, he led her to a chair.

"What happened?" he questioned immediately. He became angry at a thought that came into his mind. "Were you hurt?"

"You sound like my father." She commented hoarsely.

He eyed her uncertainly. "Are you sure you are all right?"

She stood so that she eye to eye with him. "Really, I'm okay. I just had a…interesting night."

The Hokage leaned back. "What of Mzrandom Krazi?"

"It wasn't him." She spoke. She had expected the Hokage's confusion and suspicion so she was prepared. "I found out by a few people on the streets that the man mistaken in identity was some bum looking for some quick cash; a total waste of time, I might add."

He smiled, happy to see her back to her usual self. "Sorry for wasting your time, then."

"Yeah, yeah." She joked, standing. "Well, goodnight, Lord Hokage." After stifling a quick bow, she practically flew out of the Hokage's office so that she could hurry up and get alone to be alone with her thoughts.

The moment she was in her apartment, she slammed the door and burst out in an amateurish giggle, spinning and flopping down on her couch.

"I see you had a great time tonight."

Her laugher, as well as her good mood, ever so slowly faded as soon as Itachi Uchiha casually stepped into view.

She rolled her eyes. "You can get arrested for breaking and entering, whether you're ANBU or not."

"I always carry a warrant around." He told her as he sat down beside her; he didn't seem like he was going to attack her. "How did it go tonight?"

She sighed. "It was…" her mind searched for a proper, but heart felt word to describe the night. Irritable? Fucking awesome? "…nice"

Itachi was eyeing her carefully. "Did _he _had an appearance tonight?"

"Oh, yeah." She stared at him, knowing his game. "But everything went smoothly, nothing for you to worry about, junior."

He flinched and stood before his emotions got the best of him. "Well then, I suppose that's all that matters."

Anko was glad when she saw that he was leaving but growled when he stopped in front of her door. "One last thing…"

Anko's instincts set in and her hands shot up to catch whatever he threw at her. She had expected a vile of poison or a bomb, something threatening, but instead felt embarrassment and vile pooling in her stomach when she saw the circular latex all neat in its individual packet.

"That's just in case Orochimaru and you want to…" he chuckled at his own cruel joke. "Well, I'm sure you know; you're turning seventeen in a few weeks anyway, might as well lose it young."

"You bastard!" she accused. But he only laughed and slammed the door.

The red Anko looked down at the condom with disgust and threw it behind her. "I am not having sex with him. EVER!"

Still, her subconscious wasn't as agreeable. And soon enough, she'd learn her former teacher wasn't either.


	18. Anko's comfort pt:1

If one really knew Orochimaru, _really _knew him, they would've known he was actually having a nightmare instead of suffering from the cold as he would of claimed.

Besides, his entire body was drenched in a cold salve of sweat, his hands the only warm part of his body for he had been clawing at the sofa he was lying on for some time now. He was panting, as if he was suffering from heat dehydration rather than cold.

"Anna…" he kept saying over and over again."Anna…please…just let me try…"

././.

_It was their wedding night and she was nervous, he could tell from the light blush on her delicate cheeks and the way her eyes stayed adverted from his._

_He had never been too interested in what was under the many, colorful robes she always wore, but it was a custom for man and wife, or whatever he considered her to be to him, to share one another. But the ring on Orochimaru's finger didn't matter; she was his newest pawn, not his wife. He would take what he wanted plus more._

_He brushed a long strand of her black hair away and lifted her gentle blue eyes to his gaze. "Anna…I'm going to try to make this painless, Anna."_

_She stared at him in curiosity; a cute innocent stare._ _He kissed her slowly, wanting to get at least a taste of what human really was. He felt her gasp in his mouth, too innocent to get taken advantage of._

_His hand moved to her stomach where chakra would be shot into her stomach and put her to sleep quickly. "I'll try not to let you suffer Anna."_

_When his hand went through her stomach, he had expected to see blood and hear her screams of pain and terror. But instead, he heard laughter and heard his owns scream as he toppled into the darkness._

_Anko, her purple hair mattered with Anna's blood, smirked at him, but he couldn't hear what she was saying to him._

././.

He shot up; the presence beside him was so strong.

Without a second of hesitation, he brought a concealed kunai to the person lingering beside him neck. Kimimaro froze mid breath and dared not move as the point of the kunai embedded his throat. Orochimaru managed to stop before causing any real damage. He snarled at the child.

"You know better to sneak up on me when I'm sleeping, Kimimaro!" he yelled so loud that Anko probably could have heard from her own apartment.

"I-"

Orochimaru grabbed him and shook him harshly, "Do you honestly want to die?"

"No, Lord Orochimaru." His voice was cracking. "I…heard you moaning…I thought you were hurt…"

Tears were starting to pour down his pale cheeks. He was so unused to his master acting like this: like he hated him. Yes, Orochimaru was a bit strict at times, but it was usually only a mild scolding or a serious command that couldn't be fouled. Ever since they had moved into the retched city, his master had been so…cruel.

Orochimaru threw him back so that he was barely able to catch himself. "You sicken me, go back to bed."

Kimimaro stared at him in disbelief before Orochimaru jumped up. "I said go!"

A sob broke Kimimaro's throat and he sprang to the safety of his room as fast as his nine-year-old legs could take him.

Orochimaru sighed irritated and walked into the kitchen for a glass of water. Yet, he could drink the liquid for the sound of Kimimaro's barely audible sobs kept him from swallowing. Part of him wanted to go to Kimimaro's room and check on the child, but the other was stronger and wanted to start ripping heads. He had to get away, even if just for a little while. And there was only one safe haven he could think of.

"Kimimaro, I'm going out."

The first thing Anko's very tired mind processed as it awakened by an absurd knock was "If it's Ryik, I'll kill him. If it's someone else, I'll kill them." She closed her eyes again in hopes that the knocker would disappear and never return. Dreams are pointless.

The knock was louder this time.

Anko jumped up, her eyes glowing red. "Who the fuck is dumb enough to mess with me this time of night!" she practically tore the covers in half in order to storm to the door to find the unfortunate soul that was keeping her from her eight hours of sleep.

She immediately swung the door open to scream at the person, "Ryik, you better have one hell of a-"

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and realized that this person was a few feet too tall to be Ryik.

"Orochimaru?" she whispered in case she was wrong. His familiar touch came across her cheek and all she could do was stare.

"Please, let me stay with you."

"You didn't hit him, did you?" Anko asked over a yawn. She and Orochimaru were currently sitting in her room: Anko was sitting on her desk while Orochimaru was lying on her bed as if he owned it. In a way, she was counseling him.

"No," he stated. "But I wanted to so badly."

Anko laughed softly. "Don't worry about it, I feel like hitting you all the time."

He shot her an irritated look. "Not helping, Mitarashi."

She sighed and jumped down, sitting beside his resting form. "Let's try something else, all right? I'm not a good therapist."

"No kidding." He said, smiling a little.

"So…" she thought hard, but she had already had her next thought on the mind all night. "Why'd you kiss me tonight?"

He looked at her curiously. "Why does it matter to you?"

She laughed nervously, "Well, when you are finally caught, I want to make sure child molestation is on your crime list."

He rolled his eyes and sat up, swinging his legs over the bed so that they were closer. "It's a custom to share a light kiss after the first date, Anko, or at least that was the way it was back when I was a teenager. You probably have sex after the first date, eh?"

She twitched slightly but kept her cool. "Technically, I threw _Iruka_out of the house after the first date."

Orochimaru twitched as well. "What is it about that boy that draws you to him?"

She shrugged, "He's nice…"

"But?" he added, knowing her mind.

"He just…not who I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"Ah…"

She turned serious. "I feel like kicking your ass all of a sudden."

He laughed and lay back down. "In the morning, all right?"

"Whoa…" she started as he laid back on her bed and shut his eyes. "You are not sleeping in here." But the moron pretended he was asleep.

"Oh, hell no!" Anko exclaimed. She jumped up and grabbed his ankles and yanked him off of the bed so that he landed with a smack on the wooden floor. "Uh-uh, couch! Right now!"

She yelped as he quickly switched their positions so that she almost cracked her skull open as she hit the floor. "Make me."

She growled and turned their positions. This suddenly became a completion for dominance. The two rolled around the room, yelling, growling, and even clawing at each other to get the other to slow down.

"MY HOUSE, MY RULES!"

"DOES THE WORD "HOSPITALITY" MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?"

"NOT WHEN IT COMES WITH YOU!"

He threw her to the side, causing her to his her head to crash into the backboard of the bed.

"Ow!" she whined.

"Are you all right?" Orochimaru moaned as he stood from where he was.

"No!" she yelled back.

He approached her slowly, "Is anything broken; can you move?"

"Will you shut up?"

He smirked viciously. "I'll take that as a yes."

She stopped rubbing her head and looked up at his strange expression. "What—Hey, let go of me!" she screamed to the top of her lungs as Orochimaru picked her up by the shirt collar and slammed her into the door behind them, crushing her body into the wood with his so that she couldn't move.

Anko started to panic. He was so fast and dangerous that could do anything and she wouldn't see it coming. But, he only stood there, catching his breath and stopping her from making any kind of escape. His head collapsed on hers, causing a small shriek of surprise to come from Anko. His hot breath smothered her lips as he tried to regain his strength. His half lidded eyes stared into hers, hypnotizing her and causing her mind to slow down.

The thoughts of a few hours ago ran through her mind; she was petrified.

His lips came down beside her ear. "Good night."

Suddenly the support behind her disappeared and within a second's time, Anko found herself on the floor _outside_her bedroom.

"HEY!" the door slammed with a click; Orochimaru had locked the door.

She jumped up and pounded on the door with her clench fists. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! OPEN THIS DOOR, OR SO HELP ME I'LL BLOW THIS ENTIRE APARTMENT COMPLEX UP WITH YOU IN IT, DAMN IT!"

A mocking chuckle was her only reply.

Mad or pissed off weren't the correct words to describe the emotion burning in and outside of Anko. She was embarrassed, ashamed that she had let him take her out so easily; that one out of character action could throw her so far off.

She took a few shaky steps back until her back hit the wall and she let her legs give out under her so that she toppled to the floor. She glared at the door as she sprawled out on her side.

"You'll regret this." She swore as she closed her eyes, the mirages of that man in her bed haunting her.

About an hour later, the door of Anko's bedroom opened just an inch before opening the rest of the way, a very careful man stepping out to retrieve his sleeping cargo. Picking her up as carefully as possible, he carried her to the bed they were going to be sharing that night and laid her down gently, pulling the light sheet over her before taking his place beside her.

"You make things quite interesting, Anko." He whispered to her sleeping form. He was having one of those moments when he wasn't sure what was running through his mind; he was so lost in her image.

"When I first came here, I hadn't anticipated on seeing you this much, neither less, spending the night in your house at least twice a week." His thumb grazed her jaw slightly, causing Anko to flinch and moan. He smiled. "But you seem to be adjusting just fine."

He stared at her a moment longer before sliding back to give her the sleeping space she had made clear they would have whenever he spent the night.

White was now Anko's favorite color. It provided warmth, softness, and a new sense of peace to her worrisome mind.

She snuggled deeper into the warmness, breathing in the scent of…Mmm…fresh sunlight. Despite how much she wanted to drift back to sleep with it in her nostrils, her instincts told her to make some kind of attempt to wake up. Turning on her back, she let her eyes slowly open to see the familiar ceiling of her bedroom, instead of the hallway as she expected.

She shot up and quickly looked around. It was just her in the warm sheets.

"How'd I get back in here?" she asked out loud. Something fuzzy brushed against her side and slowly looked down to see Orochimaru, in all his awesomeness, glowing in the afternoon light.

She shuddered before quickly, but smoothly, getting out of bed and taking a few steps back. She stared at his well-defined back for a moment. Her mind wondered what he had to go through to get muscles like that, and what was the rest of his body like? His chest was almost the same, with exception of being for comfortable to sleep on. But what about down south…

"Damn it!" she half screamed. Almost pulling her hair out, she made the wise move of taking her thoughts out into the hallway.

As soon as she was in the kitchen, she went over to the sink and turned the water on cold, soaking her entire head in the freezing liquid before drawling it out quickly. She sighed loudly through her shivers as she searched for a rag of some sort to dry her hair with. She finally settled with shaking herself out.

"Okay, okay, bad thoughts gone." She leaned on the counter and surveyed her kitchen. Her stomach made a gurgling sound and her hand went to it. "Guess I might as well make me and the asshole something to eat."

Anko decided on scrambled eggs and bacon to quench her hunger. She was whistling a slight tune as she prepared the meal, but she was taken off key but the sound of a manly yawn and a chair being pulled out behind her.

"Morning." His tired voice greeted.

"Yeah, yeah." Anko snapped back. "Just be glad I was starving or I wouldn't have gotten up to fix anything. I always make too much for one person anyway." All she received was a groan from the snake.

She glanced back to see Orochimaru had his head buried in his arms; either he was still waking up, or in deep pain.

"You all right?" she asked, trying to sound as casual as she could; it's not like she cared or anything.

He said something but his arms blocked his words out. Anko threw the spatula she was using down and went over to him, yanking him up by his hair.

"Answer me when I talk to you." She commanded.

He grabbed her wrist and twisted it very painfully to the right. "Don't you _dare_ try to act like you have some kind of control over me!"

Anko twisted and got her free hand around his throat, growling sternly. "And don't you ever put your hands on me like you just did."

He glared and was about to retort when he saw black smoke rising just behind her.

"Anko!" he exclaimed, pointing to the stove.

She shot around and announced, "Aw, man!" and ran to the window, opening it, and then running under the sink and grabbing a fire extinguisher. Orochimaru stood beside her as she put out the fire as moral support.

"You're so careless." He hissed as soon as the smoke cleared to reveal the slightly burned wall.

"Shut up…" she coughed.

After a moment, the two turned to each other.

"Wanna just eat out?" Anko suggested.

Orochimaru simply shrugged. "Why not? Just let me check up on some things."

"He's gone." Orochimaru finally announced.

Anko threw a couch cushion down that she thought it would be fun to look under. "You could have saved us an hour.

After arguing over what Orochimaru should wear for their little breakfast 'date', the two had begun the search for the almost forgotten Kimimaro to see if he was starving to death. This had been going on for almost an hour now and they still hadn't found the boy.

"Maybe he just went out to eat; you don't exactly keep this place stalked with food."

"I'd like to say the same about your apartment." He muttered.

"What was that?" Anko asked dangerously, bringing out a kunai in case he decided to recite it again.

Orochimaru's eyes widened as a thought came to him about Kimimaro's whereabouts; it was a long shot, but it was all he had at the moment.

"Come on." She put the kunai away as he dragged her out the door. "Where are we going?"

"I think I know where he is."

"Here." Kabuto Yakushi said as he sat a bowl of rice in front of his depressed comrade. "Sorry but that's all I have to live off of until my first check comes in; studying to be a medical ninja isn't cheap."

"It's fine," Kimimaro replied, pushing the bowl away "I'm not that hungry, anyway."

Kabuto watched the boy's crestfallen expression as he poured himself a cup of tea. Whatever went down between him and Orochimaru must have really been something if he came to him of all people.

The medical ninja wanted to press deeper into the details. "Um…"

"It's all that girl's fault!" Kimimaro burst out suddenly.

Kabuto held onto his cup to keep it from spilling from Kimimaro's outburst. "Girl? Orochimaru's found a…" it word was almost unspeakable. "Girlfriend?"

Kimimaro's angry expression calmed slightly. "I wouldn't call her that exactly, but Lord Orochimaru's been with her a lot enough to make it seem like she is."

Kabuto secretly smirked. "So he's seeing that Anko Mitarashi girl, eh?"

The boy nodded solemnly. "I don't hate her. I really don't, but ever since Lord Orochimaru and I moved here, he hasn't acted at all like himself and I just know she part of the reason."

"How is he acting?"

"Just…different. He's not sleeping at night, he's bitter on some days and happy on others," his hand traveled to the small bruise that rested on his chest from Orochimaru last night. "And…He's been so violent."

Kabuto actually looked sympathetic. "He's been beating you?"

"NO!" Kimimaro immediately defended, like any broken child would. "Not physically at least; with exception of last night."

Kabuto was silent for a long moment. His head was spinning with all kinds of thoughts and flashes of smirks were appearing on his tan lips. "Well, I know what you can do to make it all go away."

Kimimaro stared at him with hope as darkness filled Kabuto's eyes. "Kill Anko."

Kimimaro turned dead white. "Kill her?"

"Yep," Kabuto answered casually. "If you wipe out the source of Lord Orochimaru's problems and he'll be fine."

Kimimaro stared down at the rice that remained untouched in its bowl. "I don't know…"

"Kabuto!" someone yelled outside of the house.

"Damn!" Kabuto hissed, immediately recognizing his master angry tone. He also heard a "Calm down, you idiot" from another unfamiliar voice, but it didn't mean as much to him.

A second later, the door almost came off the hinges as Orochimaru and an irritated Anko came through it.

Kabuto and Kimimaro stood at attention, both scared out of their skin.

The flaring Sannin went up to Kimimaro. "What were you thinking?"

The pale boy flinched in fear "Lord Orochimaru, I-"

Orochimaru's hand shot up on its own and slapped the boy across the face before he had the chance to finish. Kimimaro hit the table and then curled up into a pain filled ball on the floor.

The room was so silent for that moment.

Anko could only stare in shock and stifle a gasp. She as Orochimaru's ex-student, she had seen him during some infuriating moments, but not once did he abuse her. He smacked her once or twice, but it was more of constructive criticism on both their parts.

Kabuto gripped the chair he was leaning against for support. He had seen Orochimaru get crazy on a lot of people, but he never experience it himself, nor saw someone he knew very well get it. And now, Kimimaro wasn't moving, nor did he seem to breathe.

But Orochimaru was the most shocked out of all of them. The palm he had slapped Kimimaro with was tingling, but the rest of his body was so numb. _'Did I kill him?' _

Finally, a cough broke through the white haired boy's throat. He picked his head up to show everyone the small trail blood exiting his nostril. There was a large, red mark on the side of his face now, which he touched as he got to his knees. Small noises left him and soon enough the sounds turned into sobbing as he tried to wipe the tears that came after them.

Orochimaru glared down at him, a child he had trained never to be weak.

"Get up…" he growled low and dangerously. As the boy remained as he was, Orochimaru's temper flared and he was a second away from breaking his neck. "I said get up!"

In a flash, Anko was hovering over Kimimaro, using her body as a shield to protect him with. She shot a glare at Orochimaru. "What the hell are you trying to prove?"

Orochimaru snarled at her. "Get out of the way, Anko!"

She jumped up and got dead in his face. "They might be your subordinates, but I'm not. I don't care who or what you are to them, but if I ever see you lay a hand on this kid or any other, I will kill you, got it?"

His hand twisted into fists; why was it that he could smack anyone around he wanted, but when it came to her he could barely scream at her?

She looked back at Kimimaro who had been dragged out of harm's way by Kabuto. She looked back at Orochimaru with hard eyes.

"You and I are out of here; Kimimaro is staying here for a day or so." She turned and pulled her wallet out of her pocket, laying a few crumpled bills on the table. "That's money for food, don't waste it." She grabbed Orochimaru's arm. "We're going."

And surprisingly, he left with her like a child with his mother.

She dragged him in silence all the way back to his apartment, ignoring the stares she got from the people who saw them.

She practically threw him through the door before locking it. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

Of course, he decided not to answer.

She was following him into the kitchen where he got himself a glass of water and gulped it down slowly. She leaned into the doorframe, defiant that she wasn't letting him get away with this one.

"Why did you go off like that?" she asked again.

He slammed the glass down and panted out "Why are you always angry?"

"Don't switch this around on me!"

He chuckled lightly. "That's exactly what I mean." He sighed and turned to her. "He needed to be taught a lesson; I believe the slap across the face did it."

Anko could sense the tension hiding under his voice. "You're lying."

He smirked at her. "Am I?"

She glared. "Like I said, I'm not letting you pin this around on me. You need to deal with your own problems."

"I don't have problems," he defended "You, however, have them up to your pretty little eyes."

Anko didn't move as he brushed past her, but her eyes followed. "Why can't you admit you did wrong?"

"Why are you pretending to care?"

She shot around. "I hate people who leave kids in pain."

He had her. "Like I did you, Anko-chan?"

She flinched. She hadn't met to make it come back to her, but now that it had, it made sense. Maybe it was her past that caused her to respond to Orochimaru's actions and protect Kimimaro. But, it wasn't Kimimaro she was trying to protect; it was herself.

"Stay put." was all she said as she left his house.

He stared in confusion as she left, but didn't say anything to make her stay. He pinched the area between his eyes in annoyance; he should have just let Kimimaro be, then he wouldn't have had tonight's problem. He flopped back on the couch; things were defiantly not going the way he had wanted them to.

He looked up as the door opened again and Anko entered with a paper bag in her hand. She walked over to him silently and placed the item down on the coffee table before revealing it.

"Aren't you a little young to be in taking such strong liquor?" he asked with a smirk as he studied the long bottle of vodka.

Anko opened the bottle and took a long gulp as her answer. She brought it down and panted as the warmth sunk into her throat. "I…I want to forget."

She was about to take another drink when Orochimaru's hand around her arm stopped her.

"Forget what?"

She snatched it away from him. "Everything."

It was then Orochimaru saw all the pain she had spent years bottling up fill up her eyes. Every sleepless night, every heartache, every scream and cry, was visible; it was up to him to take it all away.

He took the bottle from her and watched her eyes as he took a long gulp of his own. "We're going to need a lot more than this."

* * *

MAKE OUT SECTION UP NEXT!


	19. Anko's comfort pt2: Don't drink with Oro

Anko awoke with a groan and curled up to the warm object under her.

"Soft…" she inhaled "Smells great…" she tried to press herself even deeper into the warmth, but a groan under her indicated she had reached the limit. "Sorry…"

"…It's fine…"

Anko's eyes shot open and she looked down at the groggy, almost fully naked man she was straddling. Hurriedly looking down at her own body, she discovered that she was only in her underwear.

"AHHHHHH—Ow!" she screamed as she fell from the couch.

Orochimaru opened his eyes and tried to sit up in order to see what was going on but he was brought back down by a piercing headache. "What the…" he looked around at his destroyed living room.

"What did you do?"

The cover over his body suddenly slid off of him to cover Anko's just as naked body.

"You better tell me!"

Orochimaru squeezed the sides of his head together. "Quit yelling."

"I'm not yelling!" she screamed.

"Fuck it!" Orochimaru hissed as he hid his head under the couch pillow.

Anko's eyes went wide at the mention of that word. Could they really have…?

"Orochimaru…" she squeaked quietly.

"Go to another room to scream."

"I'm not screaming!" she hissed. "I'm trying to ask if it's possible."

"If what's possible?"

She gulped. "Could we have…had sex?"

Orochimaru was very still for a moment, as if shocked by the thought. He slowly pulled himself out from under the cushion and stared at her with the same wide-eyed expression she had. He reached out to try and grab the blanket she used as a cover up, but she slapped his hand away.

"What?"

"I asked if we did it, not if you want some!" she scolded.

"I was looking for markings."

"Markings?"

He chuckled "You have very delicious looking skin, Anko; I was under the influence, meaning I could have gone to specific…areas that I was unwelcome to."

Anko's face turned bright red at the thought of the place where that mouth of his could have been.

"Don't be too ashamed." He commented. "I've seen your body once before; nothing really special to-" he was cut off by Anko's hand slamming over his mouth. She was glaring at him, but her eyes also held fatigue.

"If I had the strength right now, I'd kill you. Where's your bathroom?"

"Down the hall, first door."

She pulled away and after tightening the sheet around her tightly, she made her way to her bathroom to fully investigate Orochimaru's theory.

As she was afraid of, there were bright red markings over her chest, impartially her breasts. She shuddered in embarrassment and turned the cold water of, ducking her whole head in it. Everything was cold, but instead of freezing her senses as she had hoped, it triggered a blurry memory that was now far too clear for her liking.

./././.

_Orochimaru busted out into crazed laugher. "And then…" he couldn't stop. "Kabuto set the whole base on fire." he slapped his knee and continued laughing, the bottle of vodka shaking as he did._

_Anko watched him in amused curiosity. He obviously didn't drink so much that some kind of a tolerance was formed; this was surprising since it was Orochimaru, the man who seemingly had no witness. She gently pried the bottle out between his fingers. He tried to snatch it from her but failed because of his slurred reflexes. _

"_You've had enough." She told him, drinking the rest down before he got the chance again._

_He wagged a finger at her. "You're the one who's sixteen…girl."_

"_But I have more experience with drinking than you do." She countered. "Started when I was thirteen; never stopped."_

_He huffed. "Don't you start blaming me for it."_

"_Too late." She looked at him and grinned, "You just don't realize what kind of an influence you have on people."_

"_On the contrary, I'm very…aware." He slurred, repositioning himself so that he was sprawled out on the couch, his legs over Anko's lower body. He laughed painfully. "You were right for once; very little tolerance."_

_Anko leaned her head into the soft couch, staring at Orochimaru with dazed eyes. He looked so weak, so vulnerable…_

_She grinned and slid out from under his legs, staggering next to him and staring down at him._

_He peeked at her through his partly closed eyes. "What?"_

_She laughed softly and sat down on the space beside him. Her fingers slid into his long bangs, twirling the hair in between her fingers. Her eyes trailed the dark markings under his eyes, and deeper into his dark irises. _

"_Do you hate me?" she whispered._

_He stared at her with a curious look on his face. "Why would you ask that?"_

_"So you do?" She scoffed, pulling her hand away, but was too drunk to walk away._

_He gripped her shoulder and pulled himself up, turning her to him. "Don't make accusations." He said. "You drive me crazy, Anko…" His face suddenly became slanted and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He fell into Anko's chest. "In __**so**__ many…ways…"_

_Anko stayed very still as the man breathed into her clothed flesh. His hot breath made her pores open and she tiny hairs on her body lift slightly. She pressed down on his head, holding him where he was. Her mind was drifting in and out of proper thought, to the point where she wasn't able to hold on to control. And yet, she was enjoying it._

_His head came up; one of his hands caressed the side of her face. _

_"Do you hate me?" he asked._

_Something twisted inside Anko. After he left, all she felt was fear, and sadness, and uncontrollable anger towards the man running his hands over her. But during the month, he had stepped back into her life, everything she had felt just snapped and fell into pieces. She was fighting with her feelings of him: did she hate him, or was she willing to set everything aside and forgive his myriad of sins?_

_He did annoy her at times, him and his sarcastic attitude. He always did things that twisted her emotions, that was what made her hate him; that and the fear of him taking out the people she cared out about: Iruka and Ryik (most of the time).._

_She was starting to feel something greater than the respect or awe she had felt for him years earlier. But whether it was regained love or newfound hate or some kind of lust, she couldn't make out. She smiled kindly and wrapped her hands behind his head. _

_"I don't __**hate **__you," She admitted luxuriously. "But I really…" she rubbed her cheek against his neck "really…" her lips hovered over his ear, her voice was husky "really don't like you."_

_Orochimaru's eyes rolled back, his breath coming in as a jagged gasp. His hands slid to her sides, digging into them improper thoughts ran through his head._

"_Oh, sensei…" Anko moaned._

_Orochimaru's blood shot eyes met her half lidded ones._

"_Do you believe me…when I say I don't hate you?"_

_He smirked slightly. "Honestly, I really don't think you know what you're saying."_

"_Like I said," she mused, her lips sliding over his throat; something in her mind told her that's were a kunai should be, but she ignored it._

_He groggily moved her head so that their lips were level with each other's. Anko stared at him in hesitation. This wasn't like before; he wasn't playing with her, he wasn't even in control; he could barely move at that._

_She had the upper hand for once. She could control him. But was it wrong? He was the Leaf Village's enemy, just knowing of his presence and keeping it a secret was a crime in itself._

_But, all those dreams, they indicated that she wanted something out of him than just the ability to control him._

_She hesitated before pressing her lips to his softly, not moving at first, but just getting a feel for once. His lips were soft, but cold. She felt him respond slightly, pressing up against her slightly._

_She breathed in deeply as Orochimaru's arm wrapped around her neck; he wasn't too impaired just yet. She pulled back and met his eyes. She wasn't looking into his anymore. It was like looking at someone you had known your entire life yet didn't know; it was scary, but it was a comfort._

_She kissed him again, this time letting her tongue linger at his soft insides. His grip around her loosened and the arm around her slid to her shoulder and pushed her up. She stared down at him in shock, why was he suddenly rejecting something he had indicated he wanted for some time now?_

_But he showed her wrong when he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her on top of him so that she now straddled him. He then started the process of pulling off her shirt, which she helped him with since his actions were slurred._

_His fingers slid under the wire material of her brassiere, exploring the flesh under it before finding the hooks that kept the large globs unexposed. He undid the stubborn piece and crumpled it up, tossing it away. He pulled himself up so that he could better explore her chest with his eyes and chest._

_How could someone so young be so well developed and unscathed?_

"_You need bruises," he said. "Brings out the kunoichi in you."_

_She held back a snicker as he bit and sucked on her breasts; the act was both pleasurable and painful, but she was dealing with both. She forced his head back down, causing his mouth to make a 'pop' sound as he left her skin, and pulled off his shirt as well. Her mouth explored him; his skin almost tasted like cream. _

_Her jaw slipped and she nicked him, causing him to hiss. She smirked and began a painful, slightly bloody pattern of red hickeys all over him until she reached the rim of his pants._

_Orochimaru was in a sea of pain and pleasure. He couldn't get his actions or his thoughts in order. A buzzing sensation in the back of his mind was telling him to fight but in all honesty, he didn't want to. Somehow, he knew that he wasn't in danger with the purple-haired vixen on top of him._

_His eyes almost popped out of his head when he felt her hands fumble with his pants. "Anko, what are you doing?" he managed to gasp out._

_She looked up at him with a devilish smirk. "I'll give you one good guess."_

_Suddenly, his senses came back enough for him to reach out and stop her. "I don't think you should—OW!" he yelled as she bit down on the patch of skin below his navel._

_Now that he was paralyzed, she continued her pursuit of removing his pants, getting them down his ankles and tossing them a side._

"_I wonder what's down here?" she said partly to herself, but loud enough to make Orochimaru flinch under her. She smirked and was about to pull the boxers down when her grabbed. She looked up with wide eyes as he pulled her on top of him, an evil smirk on his face. _

_"I'm not as vulnerable as you would like me to be, my dear." He husked. _

_She gasped as he rapidly threw her on her back, smothering her in the soft cushions and pausing for a moment to let his grogginess fade; he hadn't been entirely truthful about his vulnerability. _

_His lips went slowly around her neck, chest, and to the patch of skin below her navel that she had been studying on him earlier. His hands rubbed the material of her pants until wrinkles swelled into them, but he was reluctant to take them off as she had done his._

_It was her choice. She had the common sense, the ability to sort thoughts out properly, the right to say yes or no. She was the mother, while Orochimaru was the child._

_Her hands slid down to his and she waited to see that mocking smirk of his, but all she was greeted with was his bobbing up and down as he traveled over her upper body. _

_Maybe this was a different method of his mind games, or maybe he actually wanted her to choose. _

_She was dead scared now. If she just went with it, he'd have something very humiliating and terrifying to hold against her later, but if she simply pushed him away…_

_She didn't even know anymore. It was up to her subconscious mind to make her decisions now. Closing her eyes, she let her hand trail to his head and push it downwards, his teeth going with it and leaving a small trail of non-bleeding scars._

_She wasn't sure what went on after that because as soon as his tongue met her lower body, everything went black._

_./././._

"Damn…" Anko gasped. She gripped the sink tightly, trying to control her thoughts. "Why did I let that happen? I was in control, I could have just left everything alone, but instead I…" She felt disgust and vile filling her stomach. "…tried to _fuck_him." She covered her mouth to stop the shameful yells from being heard. "Idiot! I'm such an idiot!"

An urgent knock cut off her ranting. "Anko?"

"Go away!" she screamed.

"Anko, _please_open up."

"I said to the go away!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. A moment few seconds past and she heard silence. She sighed, thinking she won.

"Get away from the door." He heard him say.

Before she could retort, the door broke in half and crumpled down, Orochimaru flying in and pushing her to the side as he got down on his knees and stuck his head into the toilet.

Anko was stunned as she watched him. He was so…weak, something she didn't think was actually possible for Orochimaru to be. And at the same time, the scene was quite comical to her. Orochimaru, the great snake Sannin, the one who was feared by every allied nation in the world, the man who was thought to be so unspeakably evil that Satin wouldn't want him in Hell, was sick as a dog and had his head in a toilet.

She burst out into laugher, sliding down the wall she was against.

"Get out…" he echoed.

Anko laughed more as she stood; she at least owed the drunken bastard privacy.

After slipping her clothes back on, she went into his kitchen in search for medication. A headache was starting to surface and she didn't want to become the female version of Orochimaru right then.

To her surprise, all of his cabinets where close to empty. There was barely food in them, nor dishes or extra things.

"What is this?" she asked out loud. "Is he broke or he just starving himself and the kid?" A cough signaled her to stop her prying. She quickly shut the doors and turned to greet the paler man staggering in.

"Morning!" she shrilled cheerfully, despite the pain building in her cranium.

"Next time you want comfort, go to someone else!" He glared at her, grabbing the sides of his head and slid onto the couch.

Anko resisted the urge to tear his head off. But after thinking about it, decided that he was getting what he deserved right then and there. Still, revenge is sweet…

Orochimaru flinched as the weight of another person landed beside him.

"So how you feeling?" she asked a little too loudly.

"…like choking you…"

She chuckled. "Not a good idea right now; you don't want to get sick again, do you?"

He glared at her, the word kill flashing in his eyes.

She frowned and stood, turning her back to him. "Spare me your dirty looks." He touched her head, which was on the verge of breaking in half.

"I'm feeling a little out of it myself." She shoved her hands in her pocket and headed to the door. "The food store I bought the alcohol at last night also sells over the counter meds. I'll get us something for these hangovers."

"That reminds me," Orochimaru spoke up. "How did you manage to purchase that when you're still underage?"

Anko looked back at him and smirked naughtily. "Things can be easily taken when the manager is asleep on the job."

Orochimaru rolled his eyes and secretly smiled at his student's delinquent-like behavior. "Of course."

She laughed gently "I'll be back."

Orochimaru sat up and watched the way her hips swirled as she began to leave.

She was only a foot out the door when he spoke again.

"While you're gone, why not run by Iruka's and learn to be a better kisser."

Anko had to grab the wall to keep herself falling over in shock. His voice portrayed that he was trying to make a joke, but the words themselves brought up a cluster of emotions: humiliation, anger, and fear.

She slowly looked back at his now standing form, an all-knowing smirk clinging to his flawless face.

"Oh, you're embarrassed." He implied with a silky, false-compassionate voice. He chuckled lightly and slowly strolled to her, like a killer taking their time to slaughter their victim.

Anko's pupils shrunk to tiny, pin-sized circles as he cornered her. One of his hands slowly came towards her; she followed it to see that it closed the door that she was going to exit out of while the other one spread out beside her head, the other soon followed so that she was trapped.

"Better yet," he began, pressing himself to her. "Let me save you a trip." His eyes left hers and traveled down to her lips, which were shaking slightly. He smirked in amusement "Don't be afraid of me Anko…I won' bite you."

She glared at him through her anxiety.

"Good girl." He said. His hands left the wall and went down to her waist holding them gingerly. He looked into her confused eyes. "…Wrap your arms around my neck."

Anko cleared the lump in her throat. "Not going to happen."

He rolled his eyes and gave her a dirty look. "This is for the sake of the idiot who falls for you in the near future; do him a favor."

"You're about to lose your nuts, old man." She growled, but reluctantly capped her arms around his neck as he requested.

He smiled in dominance. "All right…" his hands gracefully rubbed up and down her hips. He suddenly felt hesitant.

Anko noticed this and mentally smirked in her own triumph "Well, _Sensei_**, **looks like you've become a poor teacher during our years apart.**"**

He glared at her and slammed his lips down on her. The kiss was rough, so rough that someone's lip started to bleed and the taste of the liquor of life filled his or her mouths.

She gagged, but could do nothing to escape; he had the control this time, and she didn't have a choice.

Groggy familiarization spiked his taste as he ran his tongue on the moist insides of her mouth. '_I'll be damned; I really did kiss her last night."_

Anko slowly calmed herself down, letting some gulps of air enter her nostrils to settle the fire in her lungs. He wasn't hurting her now; he was actually being gentler, as if he wanted her to enjoy this.

Sadly though, she had made that mistake last night and couldn't afford to do it again. But still, he had a very interesting taste…Why not go with it just one last time?

His hands went under her thighs and slid her a few inches off the floor.

Finding the position uncomfortable, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms more securely around his neck, which unbeknownst to her, is exactly what he had wanted.

He made the kiss stronger, more controlling. This was only meant to be a way to mock her, but now that he was craving her taste, it was becoming something much more dangerous.

Anko flinched as Orochimaru squeezed her thighs. Her mind was breaking from the lust cloud and she rested her hands on his shoulders, pushing him back gently at first, but when he wouldn't release her, she bit his lip and finally broke from his intoxicating flavor.

He stared at her with a "What the fuck?" expression, but she simply untangled herself from him and walked to the middle of the room, her fingers caressing her tingling lips the whole time.

"What…" he couldn't find the words to express his disappointment.

She looked back at him, and they shared an awkward moment of silence.

Finally, his signature chuckle broke it and he leaned into the wall beside the door, allowing her to leave.

She smirked slightly and very carefully began to exit again, her eyes on his glowing form the entire time.

"How's your headache?" he said as she got a foot out the door like before.

She rolled her eyes and left him without an answer. But really, she didn't have one anymore.

One most days, Itachi's bitterness had its limits, especially when his current partner Ryik did something hilarious ridiculous or when his almost out infancy brother hugged him when he got home. But on that day, Sasuke would be with his mother all day and Ryik was being held in the ANBU prison for some reason that he was not allowed to question.

He shivered in the morning October air; he hated Fall and Winter more than he hated anything. Well, almost anything.

His senses sparked as a second presence appeared behind. He was a second from pulling a kunai out and jamming it into his opponent's throat when the familiar warmth of Ryik Katzan sat beside him.

"Hey, Uchiha, what's happening?" he shrilled.

A warm feeling engulfed Itachi's loneliness right then, but he frowned at him to conceal it; even he, at such a young age, had pride.

"You're not supposed to be here, are you?"

Ryik laughed nervously, there was fear tangled in his throat. "They got done…early, so I left."

"Liar." Itachi mumbled, but he didn't press the subject any more.

They sat in silence for a very long time, which was abnormal for Ryik** always **had something to talk about.

Itachi could feel the uneasiness radiating off his comrade; it was clear on his face. _"What did those bastards do to him?"_

Itachi stood, and for once, Ryik didn't mimic. He couldn't take the depressed look on his face; he had to do something. "You…want to stay at my house for the rest of the day; we're off duty after all."

The words sort of formed themselves, but he didn't want to take them back just yet.

Ryik's face lit up. "Seriously?"

Itachi flinched, was it too late?

"Hell to the yeah, man!" Ryik cheered.

Yep.

The walked side by side to the Uchiha complex in silence, but for once, Itachi didn't want to hear it.

"Anko's birthday is coming up." He pointed out.

Ryik looked at him in shock. "When?"

"Eight days."

"Then…LET'S DO SOMETHING FOR HER!"

Itachi look disgusted. "Like?"

Ryik smirked evilly; that's all he needed to know.

* * *

_**Special thanks to all the readers who have given me the 1000+ hits on "Martyrs" this month!**_


	20. SURPRISE!

"Dad…Dad no! Dad…I'm…no…no, I'm not sorry."

.,.,.,.

_Ryik, at only seven years old, knew what the flames meant as they demolished his home/ prison. His father wasn't coming out, and he was alone now. But that was just perfect with him. No more abuse, no more long chants about how God __**hated **__him, just loneliness._

_He broke out into inaudible chuckles as she fled from the flames. He couldn't contain himself; he was just so damn happy._

_He didn't even realize he was a good distance from the town of Saktraz until he had to skid to a stop to avoid crashing into the stranger in front of him. He could have just dodged him, but something about his presence felt welcoming, almost wanting him to find it._

"_Are you lost, little boy?" the stranger asked in a silk-filled tone._

_Ryik was speechless. No one had ever asked him if he was alright, if he hungry or tired or ready to die. They all just pasted him by, not caring if he was there the next day._

_He smiled up at the man and took a step forward, but he stopped. The feeling from the man was suddenly dark, evil even, and felt as if it was breaking into Ryik's soul and eating him alive. The feeling was all too familiar._

"_No…dad…" he fell to his knees._

"_No you're not sorry."_

_He look up to see that the stranger was now at his level, but he couldn't see his face until he lifted it. _

"_**You're not sorry, you little demon!"**_

.,.,.

Ryik shot up with a gasp "No dad, no…" he relaxed only slightly when he saw Itachi asleep below him, almost consumed in his sleeping bag because he refused to share the bed with him or take the guess room. "That's right…" he whispered as he remembered the days occurrences. Itachi had let him stay over after…

He shuddered thinking about the strange experiments the ANBU medical copes had done to him. He remembered the seals, the fire, and the pain, so much damn pain.

He shook the thoughts away and smiled. All his life, he tried to find something positive to think about when the trauma became too much. It used to be his mother, a beautiful woman he had never known, but now, it was the crazy Anko.

"We's gonna be planning her a surprise in a couple of days." He said out loud. He chuckled lightly as he let all his ideas sink in.

./././

The next week went by quickly, something Anko wished she had during her house arrest sentence. She barely saw Orochimaru, other than the few times he left his house and went to some unknown destination.

One day, she had been making up her bed when she saw little Kimimaro show up at his door from the corner of her eye. Her stomach jumped, and she was half a second from running out with a kunai when it opened. But to her surprise, the door opened and a smiling Orochimaru stepped out, and after a few minutes of muted talking, he stepped aside and let the young boy in.

Each night was plagued with strange dreams, and occasionally a nightmare, all of which involved Orochimaru doing something to her that she didn't understand but made her wake up trembling in a sweaty haze.

She had sighed in relief, but then her face turned bright red when she saw Orochimaru look back and give her a wink.

She was currently laying out in the garden area, or at least the excuse of one since it was nothing but grass, enjoying the afternoon sunshine. Other than a few insects swarming through the air, all was quiet, and for once Anko was at peace. The grass under her fish-netted back was warm for October, and was beginning to lullaby her to sleep. She smiled up at the murky blue sky before letting her eyes close.

It wasn't long before the peace was shattered forever.

"Hi Anko."

Anko kept her eyes close, hoping the fool that was above her would just go away. But no such luck, "Anko wake up," the person said, giving her leg a slight nudge.

Anko muttered a string of curse words to herself before opening her brown orbs to intake the person's shadowy form. "What do you want…Iruka?"

He smiled warmly and squatted down to her level. "I've been given a mission and it involves you."

Anko jumped up; a week without something dangerous to do had made her agitated. "Alright! What are we doing."

Iruka grinned mysteriously. All was going according to plan. "Follow me and I'll show you."

Anko followed him without protest. She needed some kind of action other than what Orochimaru's surprises.

.,.,.

The group of three peaked out from behind a wall and watched Iruka and Anko disappear. "Alright then, let's get party started!" he dragged the giant bag of supplies out and started hauling them to Anko's apartment.

Itachi and Kakashi exchanged side glances; Ryik's craziness was the only thing the two seemed to agree on. It was Ryik's idea to get Kakashi to become the fourth party in "Operation: Throw Anko an awesome as Hell birthday party" but he didn't want to much to do with Itachi and Itachi with him. "This whole thing's going to blow up in our faces." Itachi said, no one seemed to here him.

"Come on!" Ryik called out; he was only on the foot of the steps. "Damn…this is taking too long." He closed his eyes and let his mind get warped into the darkness.

Kakashi looked to Itachi for an explanation but Itachi was staring at Ryik in a look of disgust. "Just don't ask." He said as he walked up to the still scooting Ryik. He stared down at him until he stopped and looked back at him.

"You're an idiot." He said simply before picking up the "party bag" as if it were nothing. "And you're weak, let's get this over with."

Ryik jumped up, a new expression on his face. "Yeah that right! We's got to plan my main girl's 17th, HELL YEAH!"

Kakashi just shook his head as he followed the two up the stairs; a S-class mission would be heaven compared to this.

.,.,.

"Oh come on!" Anko yelled. Iruka was being difficult and was being entirely discreet about this so called mission.

He only gave her a gentle smile. "Just be patient Anko."

"Iruka, I'm so patient that I stayed in my Mom's stomach for twelve months, TWELVE MONTHS IRUKA! You can't get any more patient than that."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Well you're not going to have to wait a year to get the Hokage's office because we're here."

"Hallelujah!" Anko exclaimed with a sense of mock. Iruka led her up the familiar stair case to the Hokage's office and knocked. They were instantly greeted with a "Come in."

Iruka opened the door and let Anko walk in first. "Alright, what's up?" Anko said a her greeting.

"Good to see you to Anko." The Third said, but he decided to skip the scolding. He smiled at Iruka. "I see your mission was a success, Iruka."

Iruka bowed "Yes it was Lord Hokage."

"What freaking mission!" Anko shouted, considering the Hokage hated it when she cussed, she replaced her curse words with something a little more appropriate, or close to appropriate.

The Hokage began digging through the many files on his desk, mumbling something about his inability to stay organized.

Anko looked at Iruka for an answer but he only gave her a shrug. She was a second from strangling him when the Hokage regained her attention.

"Found it." He said in satisfaction.

Anko had to restrain herself from snatching the file from him. She took it and, after shooting a glare at Iruka, opened it. Her eyes widened in both surprise and confusion at what was in it.

She gently ran her fingers over a pink and white card and ever so carefully picked it up. She gave the smirking men a questionable look before opening it. Inside, written in neatly black ink was:

_Happy seventeenth Anko, hope you have many more, but not so many that you get old like old man Hokage…_

She looked up at the Third who had a look of obvious. She laughed softly before she continued reading.

_Signed by: Kakashi, RYIK!, Asuma, Gai, Hayate, Kurenai, Iruka, and Itachi._

Anko could have cried, she should have cried.

Iruka came up behind her and put a careful hand on her shoulder. "Happy Birthday Anko." He whispered.

Anko turned to him, her eyes glassy. "I…I didn't know…" she covered her eyes.

Both Iruka and Hiruzen paled. "Don't cry," Iruka said "It's supposed to be a happy day, not a-" he was caught off by Anko's fist in his arm.

"You bitch." She laughed. She turned to the Hokage. "You too; you both set me up."

Iruka groaned "It was my mission…"

Hiruzen burst into laughter. "You catch on quickly, Miss Mitarashi."

Anko looked back down at the signatures. She would have expected Iruka, and maybe even Ryik to sign, but everyone else was just a blow. They had all been polite to her whenever they were put together with her, but none ever seemed to necessarily care for her existence. To know that there were actually some people who didn't hate her filled Anko with a new sense of joy.

She looked back at Iruka, who was still rubbing his arm from her tap. He flinched as she came at him again, but was caught off guard by her warm arms around his neck.

"Thank you…"

Iruka was one big blush when she released and turned to the Hokage. "Come on," she said as she opened her arms "you too, come here."

The Third sighed and stood, he was too old for this. But he let her suffocate her with her death hugs.

She was blushing when she released him. "I can't believe I forgot my own birthday."

Iruka stared at her in surprise. "Really."

She shrugged "I haven't celebrated one since I was eleven." her expression became sad as she crossed her arms. "My last one was with Orochimaru."

Hiruzen and Iruka paled slightly, but neither one tried to cut her off.

"It was just me and him…but it was perfect…he gave me my first fire scroll, told me that we could try it out after cake…" she smiled sadly and blinked back tears. She let out a small laugh to cover her sorrow. "It tasted like sand; Orochimaru was a great ninja, but he was a despicable cook."

The men laughed softly with her.

She gave them a playful look. "If there aren't any more surprises, I'd like to go back to my apartment and put this somewhere it won't get ruined.

Hiruzen and Iruka went into a panicked state. "NO!" the exclaimed.

Anko jumped slightly "Why?"

"Because…" they looked at each other for some kind of idea.

Anko suddenly glared. "Is something going on at my apartment?"

"Of course not!" Iruka said, but then he added "Well, technically yes, but-"

"SO this was a set up!" she yelled, making the men confused. "You brought me down here so that ANBU could search through my stuff because of that incident a month ago, didn't you?"

Hiruzen and Iruka stared at her in disbelief; both their mouths gawked in 'O's.

She laughed in a snarl. "Well you know what, Lord Hokage!" she shouted. "Just for your benefit, I'm going to let them search because if you actually trusted me, you'd know I have nothing to hide!" shot around and stormed out of the office without another word.

"Son of bitches, both of them…" she muttered as she paced downed the stairs. She was at the end of the staircase when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into the shadows.

"What the…" her eyes widened and she turned a new shade of white. "Oh shit!"

Mizuki laughed as he released her, something he wouldn't usually do. "Relax, I didn't pull you aside to fight."

She grabbed the front of his shirt and forced him into the wall. "How about rape huh? Or are you still a fucking messenger boy?"

He simply smiled and started going through his jacket pocket.

Anko growled and searched for a knife or something sharp to guard herself with. Damn! She had forgotten her kunai pouch when she walked out that morning! Some ninja she was turning out to be. Oh well, she sick snakes on him if it came down to it.

He found the item he was looking for and slowly pulled it out.

"Summoning-! What the heck is that?"

Mizuki revealed a light blue square box with a light blue bow holding it together. "It's for you, from Tsubaki and I." he held it out to her. "Happy Birthday Anko-chan."

Anko stared at him and down at the box. It was as if taking it her very soul would be taken if she took it. Her heartbeat began beating rapidly, her palms were getting sweaty as well and her mind was making her see different colors.

"O…Orochimaru?"

Her half lidded eyes traveled back to Mizuki. He had a mocking smirk on his face and his eyes were controlling. "Go on, take it."

She mentally slapped herself for letting him see her weakness so easily. Growling, she snatched the box out of his hand and circled away from him before he got the chance to grab her again.

She started to jog lightly when she got out of the building.

"Anko! Anko wait up!"

Without thinking, she ran as fast as she could away from the person calling her name. She had no idea what she was running or why, but each time she thought about stopping, the frightening image of Mizuki's devilish smirk in her mind, and for some reason she thought of Orochimaru; the Orochimaru she hated and feared.

"Anko!"

"Damn!" she gasped. She almost slipped as she made a sharp turn around a corner in order to hide in the shadows.

"Anko come back!"

The voice was louder and getting so close that she could hear the footsteps that belonged with it.

Remembering that she was weaponless, and bit on her thumb and prepared herself to summon the most poisionious snake her chakra would allow.

The footsteps slowed to a normal walking pace and slowly advanced towards her. "So here's where you were hiding…"

"GO TO HELL!" she screamed as she sent her serpents towards her follower.

She didn't even get to see his face before the color of blood took over her vision.

.,.,.

"Watch it." Itachi hissed when Ryik almost made the ladder he was standing on to decorate the ceiling with streamers and a banner he had yet to read fall over.

"Fine." Ryik contended, giving the ladder a slight push before stepping back to "watch" the ladder.

Itachi began shaking as the ladder started falling to the side; his feet were caught in the steps so he couldn't jump off in time. "Ryik-!" He toppled down with it, popping an assortment of colorful balloons as he did.

Ryik laughed with satisfaction. "Well, I did my job." He said as he started to go to something else. A lightly tanned hand grabbed his ankle and almost broke it as it pulled Kakashi to the floor.

Less than a second later, Ryik and Itachi were rolling on the floor, bumping into things and screaming curses at each other.

Itachi: "You did that on purpose you son of a bitch!"

Ryik: "I was only doing what you fucking told me to do; and leave **our **mothers out of this!"

Itachi screamed and continued the process of trying to suffocate the masked teen.

.,.,.

Kakashi was currently looking for tape in Anko's room.

"Tape…tape…" he mumbled as he searched all of Anko's drawls. He opened up one and pulled out was in it and screamed when he discovered that it was a pair of underwear. Slamming the drawl quickly, he crawled under the bed and prayed the object he was looking for would be there instead of something else.

He crawled over the dusty floor and felt all the invisible objects, "Come on, something sticky…" his hand hit something that felt like plastic. He examined it more and discovered the sticky substance on it.

"Ah, here it is." he beamed as slid out from under the dust covered world. "Now we hang up those…" Kakashi's attention was caught by the glass frames on Anko's window seal.

He smiled picked up one of them: the one of Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma, all of whom except Gai, who had been on a mission for almost three months, were supposed to show up for the grand occasion taking place that night. He placed it down and carefully picked up the one with the broken glass. He could barely recognize the people in it at first but once he studied the faces for a moment, familiarization hit him.

"It's…it's Anko." He said delightedly. He laughed. "I remember when she was this kid, back when she was happy." His eyes wondered to the person next to her. "I've seen you before…" Kakashi mused. "You hurt her so much, and even though you aren't around, you're still hurting her." his right eye twitched and he had to use one of his hands to calm the fire burning in it. "Someday…I'll make sure you can't hurt her again, I'll make sure you can't hurt anyone-"

"LET GO OF MY LEG YOU BASTARD!"

Kakashi flinched at the sound of a crash. "Oh Hell, now what?" he dropped the picture, grabbed the tape, and ran back to the living room.

Ryik hit the wall with a cough, he opened his sore eyes just in time to see Itachi coming at him with an angry fist. He ducked and Itachi's hand created a hole in the wall twice the size of it.

"Damn…you…" Itachi hissed as he pulled his twisted limb out of the plaster.

Ryik wasted no time and got back into a fighting position. "It's your own fault."

Kakashi popped into the room. "What in the Hell are you two doing?" he watched as Ryik and Itachi fought, swinging punches and throwing kicks at each other's heads.

"Come on, Itachi I expect a lot more out of you as a Jonin, and as an ANBU. And Ryik you-" he ducked just in time to avoid getting hit with a vase.

"Shut up you mange-ridden mutt!" Ryik shouted, apparently he had been the one to throw the vase. "This don't concern you!"

A knock at the door caused them all to freeze.

"What if it's Anko?" Ryik asked nervously.

"It's not." Itachi answered calmly.

"How the Hell would you-"

"Why the Heck would she knock on her own door." Itachi hissed as he went to answer it. "Who is it?" he asked.

"Oh sorry," the person said, "Must have the wrong apartment."

Itachi's memory spiked and he opened the door. "Hello again Asuma-san…who's this."

Asuma's face turned a pink shade as the woman with him smiled to the Uchiha. "Hi," she greeted softly "I'm Kurenai."

Itachi blushed. "Uh…"

Suddenly, a rather large, and dopey looking man appeared in between. "Hello youthful Uchiha!" he held out a box "I took it upon myself to bring healthy, non-saturated snacks for this event."

Kakashi's ears perked at the familiar voice. "Oh shit!" he grabbed Ryik, "Backdoor, where the Hell is the back door?"

Itachi turned very pale. _"Great…another Ryik…"_ he eyed the strange man more closely _"An…uglier Ryik…"_

"This is Gai…" Asuma said in disgust. "He heard about Anko's surprise party and since he's been away for three months…" he grimaced. "I sorta drug him along."

"Why don't all of you come in?" Itachi said.

The three did so, Asuma sulking, Kurenai smiling, and Gai marching in like a proud solder. Itachi's eyes wondered to Kurenai's buttock; hey, he was only human.

"KAKASHI! MY TOP RIVAL, I HAVE RETURNED"

Kakashi stopped mid Ryik-chocking and turned with a doubtful expression to the jump suited ninja. "Hello…Gai…"

He marched up to him and slapped him on the back. "We have much to catch up on!"

"Let me did…just let me die…"

"So," Asuma said as he made himself at home on Anko's couch and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. "Where's the birthday girl?"

Ryik saw this and jumped in front of the Sarutobi. "Hell to the no man. Put out that tree or I'll burn the weed right off your head." He lifted his fist where a tiny flame engulfed it. "Your choice."

Asuma looked to Kurenai for support. She gave him a hard look and, with a sigh, put his cigarettes away.

"That's more like it." Ryik said. "And Anko girl's with…" he said the next thing in disgust. "that Iruka boy."

The unoccupied people in the room had a bit of a laugh from that.

"Since when do you hate Iruka?" Itachi whispered, trying to get involved yet stay out of the whole matter.

Ryik just snorted and turned his back on the people. "Come on Uchiha, we stills got a lot of work to do before Anko and…the boy come back."

Guy seemed to hear this and stepped away from a greener that his jumpsuit Kakashi. "Did I hear that there is work to be done?"

"Oh boy." Asuma mused, Kurenai laughing softly.

"Uh, yeah." Ryik answered; he nor Itachi knew too much about the man. "We still needs to get the rest of these decorations up, and then we got to get the rest of the snacks going-"

Gai had an apron as well as a chef hat on half a second after Ryik was cut off.

"How the Hell did he…"

Asuma pulled the two confused boys down. "Just sit back; this guy here will cut your work load in thirds."

Kurenai nodded. "He's never tired; that's even more impressing since he just got back from a S-ranked mission."

.,.,.,.

Red was a terrible color. Especially when it was everywhere, and was warm, and you weren't exactly sure where it was coming from.

Anko had her eyes squeezed tightly shut so that she couldn't see the red, but it was still on the inside of her lids. She heard whimpering, not noticing it was her own.

"A…An…ko?"

Anko's eyes shot open. "Kimimaro?"

The blood-soaked boy was crouched down, bone like structures sticking out of his arms and impaling the creatures Anko had sent to kill him.

"Oh my God," she gasp, falling to knees so that she could jerk the dead serpents off of him.

Kimimaro could only stare at as the snakes disappeared in puffs of smoke.

She shook him roughly, "Are you okay!"

He gawked at her with fear-filled eyes.

"Kid! KID!"

The child finally found his voice, to an extent. "I I I I'm alright…"

Anko sighed in relief and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry."

His eyes closed slightly. Her warm was very welcoming, and somehow he could smell past the blood and find her human scent. He didn't get to enjoy it too long though.

"Why were you chasing me?" she scorned accusingly, but gently.

His expression spiked and he began digging in his pockets, pulling out the card Hiruzen and Iruka had given her earlier. "I saw you drop this when you ran out of that building over there." He held it out for her to grab. "I thought it was important."

Anko could have slapped herself for being so foolish. "I'm so sorry." She took it, "Thank you."

He smiled as if the event from before hadn't happened.

"Let's go home and get some clean clothes on."

"Okay." He said.

As the two exited the ally, another person stepped into their path. "There you are Anko…" Iruka saw their blood matted clothes and got very uneasy.

"Relax Umino, it's just snake." Anko said impassively, walking past him and pulling Kimimaro with her.

Iruka followed. "Where are…you two going?"

"Home." Anko said, turning to him slightly "I'm sure ANBU are done now."

He sighed. "Anko I-"

"Can it." She scoffed.

"Anko…WAIT!" he shouted.

"Don't listen to him." Anko instructed Kimimaro.

"Maybe we should just hear out what he has to say."

Anko looked back at Iruka who was jogging up behind them. "He's not worth it."

"Anko PLEASE!" Iruka grabbed her shoulder to get her to stop, but immediately wished he hadn't when Anko grabbed is arm and almost broke it.

"Don't. You. EVER. Touch me!" she growled as she slowly twisted his limb. "Do you have any idea how close you are to dying Iruka?"

Iruka was turning blue, but Anko didn't care until Kimimaro wrapped his arms around her waist to try to pull her off. "Anko your killing him please!"

Anko flinched and released him, watching the limp man fall to the ground. She stared at him as he gaged and struggled to regain his stance.

"Anko…"

Anko's watched him stand, a bit a guilt stinging her when she saw the purple marking on his neck. "…I'm sorry." She said formally.

He stared at her with a hurt expression. "Screw you." He said and walked away.

Anko was a bit surprised by his surrender. Iruka was the one who ended the disputes with patience and non-violence, not once did he just walk away without making sure the conflict was completely resolved.

Something about the way he walked away triggered something in Anko. It was sort of a Déjà vu feeling, like she had actually seen this happen before. She had, only it was a different person under completely different circumstances.

"He's walking away…" she whispered to herself. "He's walking away, just like…"

Her heart almost stopped. "Orochimaru."

He was almost gone now, just a brown blur disappearing in the dust.

"Iruka!" she called after him. He didn't hear her, so she began to ran, but Kimimaro pulled her back.

She stared down at him in confusion.

"Lord Orochimaru…I mean, Father, says that you should let go of anything that holds you back. If something makes you weak, kill it. If it gets in the way of a goal, kill it." He released her. "You should let him go Anko; you'll hurt yourself in the end."

Anko looked back and saw that Iruka was gone.

"Thanks for the advice kid." She said in a low voice. "But there are some things you can never let go." She sighed. "Let's just go home, okay?"

.,.,.

"What the Hell happened to you man?" Ryik exclaimed as a beat up Iruka stepped into Anko's house unexpectedly.

The other people in the room looked up from their occupations and watched the crestfallen Umino fall back on the couch. "I don't want to talk about it."

Kurenai put the box of decorations down she was handling and sat beside him, Asuma taking the other side. "Were you in fight, you're all bruised up."

Ryik jumped in front of him. "Where's Anko! So help me boy if she's hurt…"

"She's fine Ryik." Iruka sighed with irritation "We just…got into a fight."

"Oh really?" Ryik accused with dark sarcasm. "Wow, we really didn't notice, especially with that bruise on yo' neck."

"Ryik!" Itachi growled. "Give it a rest, guy's been through enough."

Ryik shot him a glare and then turned his attention back to the meek man. His eyes carefully sketched the shape of the mark on Iruka's flesh. It was a hand print no doubt, and obviously belonged to someone with great strength. But it was a little too small to belong to a man, unless the man was Ryik's age.

Then, it hit him.

"Anko did that, didn't she?"

Iruka glared at him. "Yeah, what of it?"

Ryik's eyes widened before he snarled. "You bastard! What did you do to her!" he charged at him but Itachi and Kakashi were holding him back a second before.

Asuma stood in front of Iruka for better protection while Kurenai stayed beside him for extra support.

Iruka jumped up, snarling just as much as the boy. "I barely laid a hand on her you obnoxious little ass!"

"Denial!" Ryik screamed at him. "You's denying that you hurt her; I can see it!" he continued to struggle to the point where even the Sharingan bearers could barely hold him. "What did you do you fucker!" he yelled. "Did you hit her Umino? HUH? Is you a woman hitter fool!"

"You shut your fucking mouth!" Iruka screamed; now Kurenai and Asuma were holding **him **back. "I would never do that to her! Anko means everything to me!"

The entire room stilled at Iruka's confession. Everyone new that he had some kind of feelings for Anko ever since they were all Genin, but it took a loud-mouthed nine year old to make him to admit it. It was pathetic, but kind of funny if you knew how to laugh at it.

_DING!_

Everyone looked up to see that Gai, who somehow managed to stay out of the whole conflict, had brought yet another baked good out of the oven. "Nachos are done!" he announced, immediately turning back to the oven.

Iruka wiggled out of his comrade's grips and reached for Asuma's forgotten cigarettes and lighter, leaving the apartment without giving his reason for taking them.

Everyone exchanged estranged glances before turning glares on Ryik.

"…What?" he asked as if he hadn't done a thing wrong. Every conked him on the head before returning to their party tasks. The last thing heard was "Man I hope that fool doesn't smoke all my cigarettes."

.,.,.,,

Outside, Iruka was on the bottom steps trying to get the lighter to flame which proved to be a very difficult task considering he had never handled one of those things.

He always used the simple rock and stick to light a fire during a mission, and relied solely on his heater as the heat source in his apartment.

"Damn it!" he growled as he banged the metal contraption on the steps in an attempt to make it work.

"Allow me." A silky voice said as a pale hand reached for the lighter from beside Iruka.

The young man slowly turned around. "Oh, hello." He greeted, standing so that the man wouldn't have to crouch anymore. "I didn't even hear you come up."

"Your lighter." The man said again, extending his hand. "I can lite it for you."

"Oh," Iruka sputtered, handing it to him and pulling out a cigarette. "It's okay really, I don't exactly smoke…" he stopped when the man handed him a lite cigarette. "…thanks." He said as he hesitantly put it in between his lips.

"Pleasure." The man said, watching Iruka closely.

Something about the man felt darkly familiar to Iruka. He was sickly pale, but his skin was flawless, no markings or blemishes to behold. And those eyes, those eyes belonged to a demon of some sort from his past.

Lost in thought, Iruka accidently took in a gulp of the cigarette and instantly began to suffocate as soon as the poisionious gas hit his virgin lungs.

The man laughed gently and took the cigarette away from him, throwing it down and stomping it out. "I should let you choke."

"Pardon?" Iruka coughed.

"The only way you youth learn these days is by mistakes." The man said, his head turning towards the apartment that had been the center of a lot of controversy that day. "I've seen that happen recently with my newest neighbor."

Iruka's eyes widened. "You live here? And you know Anko."

He smirked. "A little too well I'm not ashamed to say. She and I had our problems at first, but we're getting along famously now. She and my son seem to get along as well; he really enjoys her company."

Iruka paled. "Son?"

He chuckled. "Yes, Kimimaro. He's too young for her if that's why you're panicking so much."

Iruka was a bit suspicious of the man's tone but he had been raised better than to throw accusations at complete strangers. That's why he needed to learn his name [;)]

"I'm Iruka Umino." Iruka greeted, extending his hand. "I'm a friend of Anko's."

The man turned back to him with a new darkness in his eyes. "…Urami Choro." He took his and was delighted by the silent shudder Iruka gave off.

Iruka was on the break of hypertension _"This touch…oh dear God…I know this touch…"_

"Iruka?"

Iruka gasped and saw Anko and the child from before standing there. She looked scared. He released Urami's hand and ran to her, happy to be released.

They stared at each other for a long moment, neither one too sure what to say. Finally, Anko caught him off-guard and wrapped him in a hug. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Iruka sighed, her touch felt so much better that the other man's. "Don't worry about it. I should have given you more details."

"Yeah," Anko laughed. "You should have." She suddenly pulled back with a disgusted look on her face. "Did you start smoking or did you go bungee-jumping in a chimney?"

Iruka blushed. "Um…"

"Evening Anko."

The two turned to Urami. "Hi." Anko greeted in a growl.

He chuckled and gave them a slight wave and nodded for Kimimaro to come with him. "Thank you for looking after Kimimaro today."

"No…problem." Anko went along.

"Good night ." Iruka said.

He gave them one last smirk before he and Kimimaro retreated up the steps. "Oh, and Anko." He said without stopping. "Please tell the guests in your apartment to keep their noise on a leverage."

"Guests?" Anko turned to Iruka, a calmer look than an accusing one on her face. "Iruka, will you please tell me what's really going on so that I have a reason for punching you."

Iruka sighed and shot a glare at the man's back. "It was meant to be a surprise."

"Iruka you know I hate surprises!" she growled.

"Yeah well…" Iruka took her hand. "Follow me."

"Oh boy." Anko said.

Iruka stopped when they reached the top of the stairs. "Wait here."

"No way." Anko said, pushing past him. "Iruka, there better not be anything on fire in there."

"Anko please!" Iruka insisted.

Anko stared at him, she really hated that whine. "You got thirty seconds."

"Thank you! Stay right here!" he scurried to Anko's apartment and slipped inside.

"How the Hell did he unlock the door?" she asked herself. She began counting the seconds down to the time Iruka had left before she went in and pulverized him.

He went over his limit and spent five minutes in her house. She was second from going in there and knocking him out when he stepped out in all smiles. "Okay, come on in."

"You bet I will!" Anko snapped. "It's my damn apartment!" she yanked the door open and was greeted by bright colors and a huge wave of sound.

"SURPRISE!"

Anko screamed and jumped off the porch.

"…Anko… girl?" Ryik queried.

"It's us," Kakashi stepped in. "we're just throwing you a birthday party, you know, since we haven't seen you in a while…"

Itachi shook his head and retreated back inside. "I told you this surprise party thing was going to blow up in our faces."

Gai looked as if he were going to cry. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME I'VE MADE ALL THIS YOUTHFUL REFRESHMENTS FOR NOTHING!" he broke into a great sob, grabbing Asuma as a comforter.

"Anko…" Iruka called wearily called after her. he turned back to the disappointed crowd. "I guess we-AH!" he screamed as Anko pulled him by the back of the hair to leverage herself as she climbed over the side of the porch.

"Anko!" Gai cheered.

"Anko let go!" Iruka pleaded.

"What the Hell is going on up in here!" Anko roared at the crowd.

They were all very quiet; even though most of them were older or a higher rank than her, they all had an experience of some sort with her anger. They exchanged looks before saying "Surprise!" in slightly deader tones.

Anko slowly glared at her comrades, paying close attention to their nervous smile and shaking bodies. She turned to Iruka who turned green from distress. "You made me humiliate myself." She said in her calmest Anko tone.

He tried to step away from her approaching form but found the porch railing stopping him and he wasn't in the mood to jump. "Uh…look I just really-"

Anko slapped a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, come on I'm not mad."

"You're not?"

"You ain't?" Ryik called from way in the back.

"Of course not!" she cheered, wrapping a sisterly arm around Iruka's shoulders. But Anko was a very strange family member. "Okay, maybe I am, but there are kids here and I don't need blood all over my porch."

Iruka laughed nervously; his shaking had increased.

"I smell food!" Anko exclaimed.

The small crowd lit up.

"Let's…PARTY!"

"HELL YEAH!" Ryik cheered. Somewhere in the apartment, loud music began playing and the guests ran back inside.

Iruka sighed in relief and was about to follow when Anko wrapped her arm around his neck. "I'm going to get you later." He gulped and watched her walk inside; really watched her.

Anko looked in awe at the bright colors giving her bleak apartment a little life. There were streamers that looked as though they had been forcefully glued to the ceiling and a couple of balloons that were scattered every other place. Food of various smells and appearances were laid out all over her counters and table.

She looked up at Gai who was making sure everything was perfect. "Wow, you've really outdone yourself this time beast."

Gai smirked as he removed his chief clothes. "Those children do not know anything about fine cooking!"

Anko laughed softly. "Well, the closest thing Asuma ever does to cooking is when he goes to that barbeque place and puts all his food on his plate."

They both laughed at this. "This is true Anko-chan, but I was referring most to the little ones: the young Uchiha Itachi and the brown one."

Anko looked back at Ryik and Itachi. Ryik was trying to get Itachi to eat some strange green dip Gai had made.

"They planned this?"

"Oh yes," Gai shrilled. "And they got all of us together to celebrate your day of age."

Anko turned slightly green. "I'm not going to kill him I'm not going to kill him I'm not going to kill him I'm not going to kill him…"

"Anko!"

Anko looked up to see Kakashi extending a hand for her. "You just gonna stand there or are you going to get this party rolling!"

Anko smirked and took hold of the masked Jōnin. "Only if you can keep up."

Itachi flinched as the crowd cheered loudly. He stood from the corner and secretly headed to the door. Even Ryik didn't notice his departure for he was trying to keep the teenage 'buffoons' from smothering Anko.

Itachi breathed in the clean air as he got outside. He couldn't leave; even if he wasn't known by the others, his absence would be noticed by Ryik as soon as he was thrown across the room.

He leaned into the railing letting himself get lost in thought. He wasn't even sure why he let himself get stuck into things like this. Ryik was his partner, that was all it should have been. Yet it was a lot deeper than that. Ryik was the closes thing to a friend he had since cousin Shisui went on his long mission, and despite his suspicion of her, Anko and he might have had some kind of relationship.

He sighed and leaned onto the porch railings and stared down at the dusty ground below. It was a long fall, long enough for a child of ten years to fall and get killed.

He laughed softly, the idea absolutely hilarious to him. "Like something that simple could really kill me." Still, as he continued to stare at the light brown abyss, he wondered what dying really felt like.

What did the hundreds of corpses he had watched bake in the setting sun years before think about as they slowly died. Did they know they know they were facing death? Were they willing or were they scared out of their skins?

"I'm not scared." He whispered dazedly like a child telling his parents he was not afraid of the dark. He balanced his self on the railings and slowly climbed up until he was standing over the ledge, trying not to immediately fall over. A cold wind picked up and was strong enough to make his solid frame tip back slightly.

"I'm not scared." He assured himself again. He stepped forward so that the tips of his toes were exposed. "I can do it. I can-"

"No!"

Itachi's head shot to a smaller boy across from him.

"Please don't do this!"

Itachi stumbled back to reassure the child. "Alright, I'm down."

Still, Kimimaro rushed to him. "Why were you attempting such a selfish thing?"

Itachi was a bit taken aback by the strangers concern. "Look, I wasn't-"

"Do you not care about the people who are going to miss you?"

"Kid calm down!" Itachi finally shouted. "I wasn't going to do it."

Kimimaro stared him down, a harsh glare sketched on his usually impassive face. He edged closer until their eyes were even. "You're lying to me."

Thankfully though, the door opened, letting a blast of loud chatter out. "Uchiha, why is you out here when a party's going on!" Ryik's eyes fell on the boy him and the stranger. "Who's your new friend?"

Itachi turned his back to Kimimaro. "No one, let's go."

Ryik watched Itachi walk back inside before turning to the child. "You okay?"

Kimimaro turned his back to him and began to walk back to the apartment he had exited from.

"Hey!" Ryik called after him but wasn't even given a glance back. He sighed and went back to the party.

"Excuse me."

Ryik turned to see Hayate, carrying bouquet of flowers under one of his arms and a woman with long, lavender hair climb arm and arm up the steps.

"Is this the house of Anko Mitarashi? We're here for the party."

"Hey!" Ryik greeted excitedly. "You's that guy who helped out with that son of a…" he didn't cuss to ladies. "Gun, Iruka!" he laughed. "I thought you were good as dead with Hatake said you were coughing your lungs out!"

"What!" the woman accused to Hayate.

Hayate groaned. "Thanks a lot kid."

Ryik smiled with a bit of shame. "Anyway…who's the lovely girl here."

Hayate's mood changed slightly and he smiled. "This is my girlfriend, Yūgao Uzuki."

Ryik winked at him. "Well shame on you for bringing her just to make her stand outside. Come on in!"

As they walked inside, Ryik was grabbed and pulled to the side. He gasped and stared into Anko's deep eyes. "Look girl I swear this was all-" he was cut off by a hug, something he wasn't use to by no means.

"You little shit." She whispered. "You plotted this whole mess, didn't you?"

Ryik smiled sheepishly. "Well…Uchiha brought it up, so, hehehe, I just couldn't resist."

She ruffled the brown mass growing too long over his blushing face. "I'll have to give you a little surprise myself when your birthday comes up."

Ryik frowned slightly.

"What is it?"

Ryik laughed. "Don't worry about it! Come on, let's just celebrate."

Anko cocked an eyebrow in question and stopped him. "When's your birthday, Ryik?"

A small drop of sweat appeared at the corner of eye. "Um…" he laughed nervously. "I…I ain't sure."

Anko's eyes widened. "You don't know your own birthday."

Ryik shrugged. "Growing up, my father always said my birth was a demons awaking. My mother died the day I was born; there was never a thing to celebrate."

Anko stared in sympathy. "I know exactly what you mean." Her hand wandered to the curse seal on her neck. "I used to be hated by so many people, but lately, I barely notice it." Her other hand hesitantly rested on Ryik's shoulder. "You're a nuisance Ryik, but you're my nuisance and I want to share the day you came into this world with you."

Ryik beamed and, without thinking, poor soul, hugged her tightly.

Itachi had been watching, and because of his Sharingan, had been able to understand their own conversation. He looked down at the liquid in the cup he was currently drinking and frowned at this reflection, the reflection of a real monster.

Sighing, he turned to the ridiculous banner Ryik had made earlier in the day and picked up one of the colored markers.

"HAPPY 17TH ANKO-GURL!

After fixing the "gurl" to "girl", he added [and Ryik] before the explanation points.

Kakashi was turning down the music to the extent that the crowd could hear him.

"Hey everyone!" Kakashi shouted. No one paid him any mind for they were all chatting with one another and trying to stay away from some of the strange things Gai made.

"Guys?" he called out again, this time turning the music completely off. "Everyone?" Suddenly Ryik put a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him to the side. Ryik calmly but loudly brushed all the presents off the table they were on and threw it to the side, causing a loud crash to make the room to go still and silent.

"My table!" Anko exclaimed.

Ryik smiled. "There you go Kakashi."

Kakashi paled and cleared his throat. "Umm, despite how early it is, some of us do have things we regrettably have to do tomorrow." Kakashi had an annoyed look on his face as he said this.

Anko laughed slightly; he was probably the only one.

"In…light of this, I think we should let the birthday girl start popping out the presents, finish parting 'till we're stoned, and get out!" A bowl of rice mixed in with some kind of discolored meat was thrown at him.

"You suck man!" Ryik shouted. But he and everyone else guided Anko to one of the couches.

She looked around awkwardly, unaccustomed to the smiles and positive attention her comrades were gifting her.

Everyone crowded around the "birthday girl" to the point where Anko could have jump sunk comfortable in between the couch cushions.

"Hey, HEY!" Anko yelled over the mob suffocating her. "I'd like to breathe if you please!"

Ryik pushed through the teenagers to get to his main girl. "Back you animals! BACK!" he managed to pop down beside her and give her a bit of space. Before they could really get situated, the bouquet of flowers Hayate and Yugao had brought earlier was dropped in her lap.

"Those are from us."

Anko looked back at the two who were squashed in the back of the crowd, but she could easily see their smiles. She was somewhat acquainted with Hayate, having graduated the academy at the same time as him, but knew little about the lady with him except that she had a warm smile and didn't have the eyes of someone who judged others.

"They're beautiful." she said to them. She found the small card that was customarily in the bouquet. "Happy 18th Anko."

She turned a grin to them. "I'm 17 fool."

Hayate frowned while Kakashi and Asuma gave him a hard time over the mistake. "How was I supposed to know?"

Another present was dropped in front of her as she set the roses carefully to the side, this one was in a simple bag. She reached inside and brought out a box of latex condoms.

"Alright, who the fuck did this!" Anko's angry gaze searched over the shocked crowd.

Itachi stepped forward without hesitance. "You're almost an adult now, this is just to help you out in case…" his eyes wondered to Iruka as a false example, which everyone noticed instantly. "You and a certain gentlemen decide to hook up."

Everyone, with exception of Iruka, Anko, and Itachi, burst into laughter.

Anko glared at Itachi, who just gave her a careless grin. She knew his true mind, and hated the ten year old for it.

"Alright!" Ryik shouted to break the crowd up. "Next up is…" he searched over a rectangular box dressed in green paper. "Asuma and Kurenai…hurray!"

Anko, still a bit pink from Itachi's "present", she was more carful unwrapping the item that time. She sighed in relief when she saw it was just a magazine of some sort. She flipped through it and discovered that that it was an encyclopedia of coupons. She looked to the couple of an answer and Asuma pointed to the beaming Kurenai. They were some of the few who had tried to show her sympathy after the Orochimaru incident. Sadly, Anko had been too angry and depressed to except anyone.

"The magazine has a coupon for every shop in Konoha. I thought if you got tired of all these boys, maybe, you and I could….well…." Kurenai was not the kind of person used to approaching psychotic tomboys.

Anko secretly gaged but had enough manners to at least show appreciation for the gift. "As long as there is a coupon for food in here, I'll go…shopping with you any day."

The crowd applauded the two girls lightly.

"Next up…Kakashi's." Ryik announced.

"Finally, something that doesn't want to make me slit my throat." She took the small package and unwrapped it. She stared at the object inside and then at him.

"Instant ramen? You really shouldn't have Kakashi."

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "Well, It's the best I could do with a lousy budget and limited timing." He looked at Ryik when he said the last part.

Anko shrugged. "At least tomorrow's dinner's taken care of."

"But Anko-chan!" Gai shouted out of nowhere. "You have so many leftover's that shall provide you strength and energy for weeks!"

"…Okay Ryik, what's next?"

Ryik picked up the nearest box. "It's from…Oh Hell, Green man himself."

"UPPA!" Gai exclaimed.

Anko had half a mind to send Ryik to set the box on fire, but Gai was practically on top of her, jittering like a school girl coming in contact with their crush.

Anko sighed, seeing she had no choice. She reluctantly opened the box and stared down at the green clothing. She pulled it out and went pale. "Gai…"

"IT'S LADIES LINGERIE!"

Anko shriek and threw the skimpy, silk material back in the box. "What the…Gai?"

The spandex ninja laughed heartedly and slung an arm around Anko's shoulders.

Ryik almost blew up and Itachi secretly wished an asteroid would fall from the sky and kill the man.

"As soon as I heard of your celebration, I had to get you something that you would appreciate yet use often." He gave a bright red Iruka a wink.

"Uh…" Anko undid his arm and handed Ryik the box. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." She quickly whispered to Ryik. "Burn it."

"Way ahead of you." He whispered back, slowly sneaking the trash out.

She took another gift, a slim, square shaped, Iruka's. "No condoms okay?" she said to him.

He smirked shyly.

She unwrapped the purple paper and was surprised to find a record. "Dance with the Devil" Anko said aloud. She looked at Iruka.

"It's from one of the Western bands, it's actually very good."

"I don't have a player."

"Check under your couch!" Ryik shouted from a distance.

Anko did so and pulled out a small, silver CD player. "Wow…" she laughed.

"That's something we all pitched together in." Kakashi said.

"You mean _some _of us." Asuma emphasized.

"I have a bad budget okay!"

Anko laughed. "Relax Hatake, I'm thankful." She studied the many faces of her comrades who were willing to give up a few hours for her. "Thanks guys, I really-"

"WAIT!"

There was a loud crash and Ryik came stumbling back into the room. "You forgot mine girl!" he was about to point at the gift he had gotten for her but saw that it was not there. "Crap!" he growled.

"Ha! Maybe you'll think twice next time about throwing my stuff around." Anko laughed. She soon shrieked when the couch was flipped forward and she was thrown to the floor.

"Found it!" Ryik exclaimed. He turned to the glaring Anko who was being held up and back by Kakashi and Asuma. She softened though when Ryik showed her the crumpled package covered in a white, sticky substance.

"I got a little carried away with the glue." He mentioned as Anko struggled.

"Gee, thanks for the head's up." She growled as she untangled the sticky paper from her fingers. She brought out the shiny object and stared at it in surprise. It was a heart-shaped jewelry box that had a small lock on it. She opened it and stared at her reflection through the mirror built in it.

"Ryik this is…I don't know what to say."

Ryik smiled. "Just don't make me pay for the table and all will be said and done."

She ruffled his hair. "You wish."

"Well," Kakashi spoke out with a yawn. "It's late; I don't want to be around for the child molestation." He was talked within seconds of finishing that sentence.

Anko pulled his arm to the breaking point, "What was that? What did you call me? Why don't you repeat that you pervert!"

Asuma and Iruka finally pulled the enraged woman off of Kakashi long enough for him to crawl out the door. "He's just looking for a way out of work Anko! Don't let him get to you!"

Kakashi, at a safe distance, shouted back"Bye Anko!"

"Drop dead you loser!" she pulled away from the boys and turned back to the stunned people. "What?"

Itachi cleared his throat and took Ryik's arm. "We need to go; ANBU don't get a break even if it is for a…well, whatever you are to me."

"Goodnight asshole." She muttered as Itachi pulled Ryik to the door.

"Some to you, bitch."

The remaining teenagers sat around to enjoy the last hour of each other's company before having to return to their normal lives.

"Wow," Kurenai commented. "I never would have thought kids could be so…juvenile." She looked at Iruka. "You're teaching skills must be pretty low."

Iruka gave her a soft glare. "I believe the saying is: "It's the seed not the apple" or something like that."

Asuma laughed and started to pull out a cigarette from his extra pack. "Well, both those kids are messed up no matter who's teaching them."

"I don't think those two even attend a school of any sort." Yagao added. "Both of them are ANBU, or at least the Uchiha is. I'm not too sure about to small one."

"You ever spend time with any of them?" Kurenai asked.

"Not really." Yagao sighed. "I'm mainly stuck with guard duties on the border so I don't see too much of the inside action."

Anko's fist clenched at her sides. Even though it was just friendly conversation, she felt as if she were betraying "her boys" but letting the people in the room speak of them in such nugatory fashion. Still, she smiled a little when she remembered that Itachi probably wouldn't care and Ryik would just start screaming at everyone.

Asuma suddenly jerked up, clutching his stomach.

"Asuma?" Kurenai exclaimed worriedly.

The Sarutobi gently pushed her away and ran out the door only to bend over the porch railings and puke his entrails out. Kurenai and Iruka ran up behind him and held the falling pieces of hair back from his mouth.

Everyone else slowly turned to Gai who had been munching on Nacho's and some strange jello-like food. "Wh-at?" His cooking had to have something to do with Asuma's sudden illness.

"Uh guys?" Kurenai called when Asuma's vomiting lessened some. "I think I should get him home-" Asuma heaved again. "Or a hospital."

Yagao and Hayate stood. "We'll come with you; it'll take more than one person to carry that ape."

Asuma's middle finger shot to Hayate, not knowing it had actually been Yagao that had made that unfortunate comment.

"Gai," Hayate said while reassuring Yagao. "You stay with Anko and help her-" Gai was suddenly at Asuma's side, slinging him over his shoulder. Kurenai screamed, Iruka, Hayate and Yagao paled, and Anko laughed so hard she fell out of her chair.

"I'LL RID YOU OF THIS STOMACH DEMON ASUMA!" Gai exclaimed as he jumped off the porch.

"Asuma no!" Kurenai called after him, Hayate and Yagao trailing right behind her.

Iruka was about to follow when a thought came to him. He stuck his head back into Anko's living room to see her recovering from her laughing fit. He smiled at the lightly pink expression that adorned her smiling expression. "You need any help cleaning up?" he asked.

Anko wiped a stray tear from her eye. "Nah, go chase the green monster down." She laughed again.

He nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Hey Umino."

He glanced back at Anko who slowly strolled to him.

"Thanks." She said, giving his nose a slight peck. "For everything."

Iruka's face turned bright read as he stumbled out of the apartment and down the steps.

"Don't die out there!" she called to him in the darkness. Her reply was the sound of trash cans falling and a cat screeching. She rolled her eyes and went back inside.

She surveyed her living room and kitchen. Gai had been charitable enough to clean most of the dishes from the party; the rest could wait until morning. Still, there was a lot of food left, and despite how Anko didn't trust Gai's cooking skills, she knew she'd eat it all eventually. And other than a few crumbs and plates here and there, clean up wasn't too much of a chore.

She decided to wait on the cleaning and put her living room back in order, staring with the table which had somehow endured Ryik's rough-play.

"I'm still kicking his ass." She muttered when she managed to turn the heavy thing back over.

"What did I do now?"

Anko dropped the table with a gasp and turned to the invader. "Orochimaru for God sakes knock before you do that!"

"Well birthday girl, when one leaves their door unlocked, it's an invitation to just waltz on in."

Anko scoffed. "An when a criminal comes into a village, a notice of some sort is supposed to be given out." She pointed to her counters. "Make yourself useful and pick up a little."

He sighed. "I want to wish you best wishes on your special day and you toss me aside."

"Hmm." Anko paused. "Tossing aside, where have I heard that before…?"

"Don't pull it up Anko." Orochimaru growled.

Anko laughed softly. "Just playing with you snaky." She turned so that he could see the tease in her eyes, but instead met something she hadn't wanted to. Maybe.

He was bent over, picking up trash and exposing his back regions to her.

Anko's head slowly limped to the side, her partially undeveloped mind creating thoughts that teenagers had no business knowing. She didn't even feel the light drool trail swimming down the corner of her mouth for her senses were beyond impaired now.

Orochimaru suddenly looked up, catching her red-handed. "Like what you see Anko."

Anko threw a couch cushion at him. "Shut up pervert."

"You're the one who was staring at my-"

"I said shut up!" she shouted, taking hold of the collar of his shirt and shaking him lightly. They stared at each other for a moment, mocking irises arguing with raged ones.

He pried her hand off of him and stated, "Don't be too offended , I'm actually rather flattered."

Anko's face went green as he brushed past her. "What's all this?" he called, breaking her out of her trance. She saw that he was looking at the pile of gifts she had received earlier. "Presents." She said walking up beside him.

He held up the bouquet of roses. "You really need to keep things like this in water Anko."

She rolled her eyes and took the flowers from him. "There's no point. They'll just die in a few days."

"You could still try."

"It's pointless." She said again. "Besides, I hate flowers."

He laughed softly "Tomboy." He picked up the coupon book. "You hate flowers but you seem to enjoy shopping."

"Free stuff." Anko said simply.

He shrugged and examined the box of ramen. "This was a present."

"It's the thought that counts."

"And the…" he snickered at the box of condoms.

Anko threw them. "Don't ask."

"At least this box looks nice." He said as he looked over the jewelry box, opening it to see his heart- shaped reflection.

Anko's face appeared alongside his. "You're not that good looking you know." She joked.

"Same to you." He said, earning her dirty look. He looked around until he found the remaining objects sticking out from under the couch. He picked them up: the card Iruka's disc, and the unopened box Mizuki had given her earlier that day. "You forgot one."

Anko scoffed and went to throw the box away. "It's from Mizuki. It's probably another death threat."

Orochimaru's eyes furrowed in confusion. "He's still giving you a hard time?"

"Not exactly, but every time I see him he looks ready to kill me, no thanks to you."

Orochimaru sighed irritated "I asked him to back down."

"He obviously didn't get the message." Anko said, throwing the small package in the trash.

"Whatever." He said, opening Anko's card. His eyes scanned the styles of writing over the pages and coldness filled his stomach. "You have good friends." He commented more to himself than to her.

Anko frowned. "You could call them that."

He glanced back at her but didn't see that expression on her face, but could tell there was sadness in her actions. He hated that she felt those kind of things if he didn't cause them, and felt the urge to take them away.

He opened the disk and stereo, slipping the "Dance with the Devil" disk inside and waited for it to load.

Anko stopped what she was doing when she heard the light bass beat begin.

"_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead…"_

She turned slowly to him as the music picked up.

He had a hand stretched out for hers. "May I have this dance, birthday girl?"

"_Close your eyes, so many days go by…"_

She stared at him in surprise. Was she really going to risk a dance with this devil? His hand gave off a warmth of want and kindness, but his eyes held a sharp darkness that Anko was terrified to step into again.

But, she found herself hypnotized by the devil as her hand took his.

"_Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right…"_


	21. A night with the Devil

Her touch was hesitant, barely able to keep a strong grip on his wide shoulders, yet his was that of a perfect stranger, as if touching her was a perfectly normal thing to him. His hands were at her waist, creating an electric friction each time they moved up and down her sides.

"We're just dancing Anko." He said.

She gave him a hard look, "I don't like where your hands are; I feel like I'm being raped."

He slid them up slightly. "Better?" he purred, his icy tone sending a wave of shudders through her.

"_I believe in you, I can show you that…"_

"Yeah," she stated, finally relaxing some. Her mind was drifting into his scent. He smelled very nice, by the way.

He felt her body relax and smiled. She felt lighter now that stress wasn't weighing her down. He felt like he was holding a child again, a small, brilliant child that was so willing to submit to whatever he wanted.

"_I can see right through, all your empty lies"_

"You're dragging."

Anko looked up at him with dazed eyes. "Pardon?"

He gripped her shoulders and gently pushed her away from him. "You're barely moving now; do we need to slow down?"

"Uh," she rushed as she propelled herself off him. "I…I think I've had enough." She gave as her reason.

He grabbed at her hand and pulled her to him. "I think you're shy, little girl." He sneered.

She gripped the front of his shirt and gave him a dirty sneer of her own. "Well yeah, after all, I'm being forced to dance with a man who's trying to molest me." She shrieked as he twirled her out and then yanked her back to him harshly.

"_I won't stay wrong…in this world so wrong…"_

"Molest is not the word I was looking for. Besides, you're all grown up now; you're free to make all your own decisions." He pressed his forehead to hers lightly. "Right?"

She could only glare at him for his grip was a lot stronger than. "I'm old enough not to be without you, Sensei."

He frowned at her words, and began a violent process of spinning her to the music.

"_Say goodnight! As we dance with the Devil tonight…don't you dare look at him in the eyes!"_

She wasn't use to actions like this, nor was she used be handled in such a rough, yet dazzling way. Thankfully, his grip became gentler and she was able to relax against his swaying form.

She kept her eyes on him, every move and every step he made as they danced. He was very good actually; he must have done this a great deal if he was this skilled. She was able to relax now and let her body movements flow with the blasting music. Her entire body was lightless now, she couldn't even feel Orochimaru's touch anymore.

"_As we dance with the devil tonight."_

He had let Anko go without her realizing it. She was dancing alone, but she was smiling, and acting so free, so much happier than when he was holding her. He watched her free, joyous movements and couldn't fight off the bitterness that sulked in his stomach.

How was she about to be so damn happy despite all he was trying to put her through? Why wasn't she breaking, or numbing over in pain like he though he wanted her to?

He gritted his teeth. Why did he have such a difficult ex-student?

"_Trembling, crawling across my skin. Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine."_

But then again, that was what he liked most about her. She had a very unstable personality which kept him on guard at all times and the blood in his veins rushing with ecstasy.

He loved making her angry, and frustrated, and fearful of her own existence, but for some reason unbeknownst to him, he liked her smile.

He like the way the corners of her eyes crinkled up whenever she forced a mocking smirk on him or when she was trying not the get mad as Hell. He liked the piercing shriek of her laugh whenever she was trying to hide her own insanity; he couldn't remember a time when she laughed around him just because she wanted to.

He like all those random things about her, but there was so many more specifics he like as well.

"_I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies."_

He was human, sadly, and a dirty habit of watching that developing body of hers. A habit he was especially addicted right now.

Anko's hips don't lie. EVER.

During the nights he spent watching next to her sleeping form, he often wondered what it would be like to actually touch her without getting cussed out or slapped. Would she ever allow him to get _that_ sensual with her?

His eyes roamed Anko's swaying form with lust and his fists clenched with anger at his weakness of how that…tomboy could captivate him so much.

_I won't last long, in this world so wrong._

Anko was suddenly pulled from her dancing rave and pushed harshly against her wall, her arm hitting the stereo and stopping the music.

She stared at him in livid confusion as he pressed himself into her, panting and clawing at her arms. His face was hidden in her neck, creating a light condensation on the slope of her shoulder that was becoming steadily uncomfortable.

"Anko…" he husked into her flesh.

She stared into his eyes with disgusted confusion.

"Have sex with me."

Anko wanted to pull back but was stopped by the wall. "W-what?" she sputtered, shocked out of her wits.

He responded by trying to pull up her shirt.

She slapped his hand and pushed him away, getting as far away from him as she could. "Are you high? Did you sneak some of Gai's weird food because I can get you to a hospital if that's-"

"Stop talking!" he commanded, coming at her again. He pulled her to him, keeping a secure grip on her arms and turning her to him, his eyes scanning over the body she was so unwilling to share. "You've done this Anko," he spat "so why not let me take what you've offered?"

Anko struggled against him. "I haven't offered anything, especially to you. Now let go of me!"

He tried to simply pull her along but finally had to throw her over his shoulder to better contain her.

For the first time in over a month, Anko was utterly, and unconditionally, terrified of the man holding her. Sex wasn't something she was nervous about doing, but it wasn't something she wanted to just do for the sake of having something to do. She was rather proud of being one of the few Kunoichi's in the village to actually have kept their virginity past the age of sixteen; but most ninja's didn't live long enough to lose theirs anyway.

Still, she wasn't going to give it out to just anyone, nor was she going to anyone take it.

He finally placed her on her feet, only to nudge her into her room. She glared at him as he closed the door to hide what he was about to do.

"Why are you hiding?" Anko sneered, trying to buy herself some time for a plan.

"Privacy my dear." He answered casually, slowly pulling off his shirt and reveling what was under it to her.

He was well muscular, something Anko hadn't paid too much attention too during the times she was lucky enough to catch him without his shirt on.

She was a bit…shy now. Still willing to kick his ass, but shy.

"Keep your clothes on." She whispered.

He tossed the shirt to the side and strolled towards her. "Fine, I'll just take yours off."

She circled around him. "No, you're going to leave my house, and we're both going to act like this didn't happen."

He cocked his head to the side with an annoyed look in his eyes. "You're making this so much more difficult than it has to be." He sighed as he walked to her.

She remained still, but kept her eyes straight and hard. "And you're just being plain difficult." She decided to soften the mood some with humor. "Besides, don't I get a say in this?" she said with a toothy grin.

One of Orochimaru's came down beside her head. "I suppose you're right; do you want to be on top?"

She frowned. "That's not what I meant…" she sighed.

The hand he was blocking her with crept up to rub her cheek, much to Anko's dismay.

"You're scared, aren't little girl."

She clenched her fists but did not bring herself from his touch. "I'm not a little girl, and I'm not afraid of you."

"You're afraid I'll hurt you." He continued, disregarding her last comment. "I'll be honest, I'm not a gentle guy, but I'm willing to let you be an exception, as long as you do exactly as I say."

She looked away. "I don't want to do this…not now…not…like this…" She didn't want to say anything that would greatly incriminate her, but also wanted to get her point across good and clear.

Orochimaru rubbed the rosy cheek of hers, some of his lust bond anger slipping away. His opposite hand slid to her shirt and lifted it, running his fingertips over her goose-bumped belly. He felt her body lurch with an uneasy breath as he rubbed the smooth flesh; poor girl, she was scared to death.

"Don't you trust me?" he cooed in her neck.

She shuddered. Her mind was a flip-flop of different emotions that she didn't know how to control. This was exactly like the delusions she had been having. Orochimaru was touching and she trying her best not to feel anything from it but was failing miserably.

Damn her teenage self and all the raging hormones her being possessed! Why did she have to catch the curse of lust and have it directed at the hot, shirtless man holding her down!

Her hands grasped his bisects, part of her, the "In control Anko", wanting to push him and run like Hell while the other, the "HELL YEAH LET'S HAVE SEX Anko", wanted to pull him close and let him do whatever he wanted to her.

"Good girl." Orochimaru panted as he placed wet, happy caresses over the silky material of her neck. He was at her collar bone when he felt Anko's grip on him become uncomfortable tight. He lifted his eyes to meet her and was greeted with the darkest smirk he had ever seen in a human beings eyes, other than his of course.

Anko pushed him back, causing him to hit the back of his knees on Anko's bed, thus sitting on it. He watched Anko with amused eyes. "Seems as though your bashful streak has faded…"

"Shut up." She growled as she climbed on top of him, grabbing his throat and squeezing it roughly.

He smirked through the pain. "What's this?" he asked chokingly.

She pushed herself up higher on him so that she could eye to eye. "How dare you. How fucking dare you try to control me and the decisions I make!"

Orochimaru flipped her onto her back, pinning her arms down and leveling his angry gaze to hers. "And how dare you try to pin the blame on me. Every wrong move you make, every screw up, is on your own hands Anko."

"But you-"

"What I am doing now is on my own accord, yes, but you want it as badly as I do."

"I…" once again, she was mixed up in her own wants and self-control. "That's not true."

"You can't lie to me little girl," one of his hands released her so that he could use his fingers to trail over her temple. "I can see it in your eyes."

She looked away and started struggle again. If she wanted what he was offering, she certainly was doing a great job of not showing it. Yes, part of her, the part of her that still clung to the Orochimaru she knew years ago, wanted to become so much closer to this man than what she already was.

Maybe _this_ is what she had to do to get him back. Maybe this was the only way for sensei to come back to her.

.,.,.,.

"_Anko try to calm down…" Jiraiya reassured._

"_No!" twelve year old screamed, slapping away the hand that was only trying to bring her comfort. "I won't calm down until I see Orochimaru-Sensei again!"_

_The Third Hokage sighed and squatted down, trying to find the words a child would understand. "Try to understand Anko, Orochimaru has done bad things, to this village, and to you. The only thing he can do for you is cause you more pain and-"_

"_You're wrong!" Anko defended, squeezing the sides of her head together to block out the lie. "Sensei would never hurt me! He swore it!" she gritted her teeth as a wave pain surged through the ripe curse seal on her neck. Fresh tears followed, but she wiped them clean and continued her denial._

"_I don't care what you say, I know him, I know my Sensei. I know that he would never hurt me, not intentionally anyway, never. The pain of this mark will go away just as soon as he comes back, you'll see. Everything will be okay when Sensei comes back, everything will be okay…"_

_.,.,.,.,.,_

A tear rolled down her impassive face. The pain never did go away. No matter how long she waited for him, or the amount of the Hokage's and Jiraiya's comfort gave her, or Iruka's smiles that he used to help her cope, nothing took the dark, bleeding hurt from her.

And yet, a month ago, when she saw Orochimaru's dark figure in the shadows, something stirred past the fear and distress she had been suffering from at the time.

Why had she been stupidly happy when she saw him the first day he moved into the apartment complex?

Why did she get excited every time he suddenly appeared?

Why was she enjoying the way his hands were waiting at her sides while his fingertips drummed against her ribs?

Why did she stare at his lips and feel a familiar taste on her tongue?

Why was she hungry to find that taste?

Important questions!

"Kiss me." She ordered the man above her.

Orochimaru had been watching her for some time now and was actually rather relieved to receive an answer. He lowered his head and gave the command a second more before touching his lips to hers; this was the first time she had actually been willing enough to let him do it.

Their actions were slow at first, as if they were experimenting with each other's taste, but surprisingly enough, Anko shoved her tongue into Orochimaru's mouth and ran it over the rough insides. She gasped and pulled out quickly, panting and staring at him wildly.

"I…I remember that taste…"

"…really?" Orochimaru commented, a little dazed.

She nodded and leaned up again, repeating the process with a bit more dominance and roughness.

He rubbed dug into her ribs, running his over her stomach and her feminine abs. he wanted to feel the soft orbs that were her breasts but forced his growing urgency to take that matter slow in case he needed something else to seduce Anko with.

She separated from his lips painfully and started on his neck, making individual red circles on the base of his throat and jaw. She had **defiantly **tasted this man before, most likely during that drunken night more than a week ago.

In fact, everything he was doing to her was familiar. He had touched her like this before, and in these places. Only this time, his actions were completely controlled, and not clumsy like they had been when he was under the influence.

He enthused his throat from her lips and attacked her with a harsh kiss which she met him with just as violently.

His hands absently pulled at her mesh, his subconscious mind wanting to rid her of the material to feel the flesh that he was well familiar with. He tried to part with her but her mouth was too desperate and clingy that couldn't even pull away to breath.

He finally had to be break away from her by grabbing her shoulders and pressing her into the mattress under them.

She glared up at him with hazy eyes while panting heavily. She gave him a "What the heck?" look and watched with a lustful expression as he tantalizingly pulled off his shirt, showing what he wanted to do to her. She used her arms to help her sit herself up, grabbing the bottom of wrinkled shirt and pulling it over her ruffled hair before Orochimaru joined in to "help" her with the task.

He admired the soft globs barely contained by the mesh brassier Anko wore; there probably wouldn't be much of a difference if he took the flimsy material off, right?

He did this, and Anko was cooperative enough to hold out her arms for easier removal.

"_She's nowhere near fully developed."_ he told himself. From the looks of it, she'd get much larger in a few more years, which he would enjoy when that time came.

Of course, there was no guarantee sticker that he was going to be around that long…

He was knocked from his thoughtful state by Anko's all too welcomed mouth on scaling across his well-defined chest, her hands kneading into his back.

His arms circled around her, holding her to the pleasing position. "You know," he husked. "I never meant for you to end up here."

Anko's lips suddenly stopped and she looked up at him, a question in her eyes. "You mean to tell me that you've wanted to fuck someone else during to times I've had to deal with your naked ass?"

He chuckled, his hands sliding to the rim of her pants. "What I mean is that you weren't supposed to become part of my life after you saved that Tsubaki child."

Anko was surprised that he referred to her in such a way. _"Part of his…life?"_

But the suspicious Anko took over. "Do you regret it?" she whispered.

He stared at her. He had that latent look in his eyes that was the cause for so many questions to stir in Anko's screwed up head.

He answered her worry with a gentle smile. "Not anymore."

She stiffened as he weakly distracted her with kisses on her neck while he pulled her pants and underwear off. His lips made a wet trail down her body as the garments came completely off, but he continued even after that.

Anko's hands gripped the starched sheets at her sides. Her breathing was harder and tense as Orochimaru moved lower to area no other human being had ever been at. Fear and anxiety filled her stomach as his hands left her hips and the sound of a zipper echoed to her ears. Her words came back when she felt a hard bulge rub against her leg.

"W-wait…"

He didn't seem to hear her at all. He snaked his way back up to her, panting and smirking. He saw the hesitation in her eyes and his features became slightly more concerned.

"This is going to hurt." He said, no use in hiding the truth. "But I swear, I'm going to make you feel so good. Do you trust me Anko?"

Anko's eyes widened and her pupils shrunk to the size of pin heads.

Trust. That had been a word that Anko hated for over four years now. It was supposed to represent friendship and love, a bond that wasn't supposed to be broken. But every time she thought of the word, she felt bitterness and anger.

Orochimaru had screwed his chance of ever gaining her trust again straight to high heaven, and Anko was not willing to risk her heart a second time.

"I don't trust you." She whispered, secretly enjoying the look of astonishment on his features. She smirked, "But I really, really, REALLY, want to feel you right now." She arched up, gasping at the feel of his erection rubbing against her. "Just…" she cocked a sarcastic smirk. "don't lose your self-control, k'?"

He smirked, leaning down and running his lips on the side of her neck one last time. "No promises."

He slowly glided in, keeping his hands at Anko's waist to keep her from thrusting around. She was suddenly a lot smaller than him, something he hadn't thought about despite her being a seventeen year old girl; he had to be gentle if he wanted this to work out properly.

She tensed a form of pleasure that was vaguely familiar to her spreading all over her slick body. It wasn't until Orochimaru pressed into her innocence that she felt heaviest pain she had ever experienced. That pain became greater until Orochimaru was completely inside her.

She wrapped her legs around him, trying to hide that weakness; even naked she wouldn't show him any less dominance.

"Ah," he wheezed. "Does that hurt little girl?"

She clawed his waist as punishment for his arrogance. "I'm about to make something else hurt…" she growled through her clenched teeth.

His chuckled rumbled through her chest. "Just relax."

She complied, really wanting this feeling to go away. But as it did, Anko realized what she was giving up. She was giving a part of herself that she could never get back to this man, a man she had hated and wanted for years.

She wanted to hate herself, but Orochimaru had made his first thrust, and she forgot everything except the feeling of him moving slowly in and out of her.

"I'll be damned…" he muttered.

"What?" Anko asked but not really all there.

"…Nothing," he panted, speeding up ever so slowly. The stiffness of Anko's body was dying away now, and he knew the moment of intense pleasure was underway.

"You're slow as Hell snake!" Anko growled.

He gave her a demeaning look. "I'm sure you know a lot about **speed**, don't you?"

Anko glared sorely at him and, avoiding the pain of her neither regions, thrust her body up to his, earning a mix between a moan and yelp. "I know a lot about fortes and failings Orochimaru, and I know where you yours are." She ran her tongue on the edge of his ears. "And I intend to use them to break you."

He slammed her down into the sheets, earning a pained gasp from her. "Sorry to disappoint you darling, but I'll be doing the **breaking **tonight." With those words out, he began a rough pace in her tight depths, ignoring the mews of pain from her.

He felt to relieved, it had been years since he had done this, the last time being with his wife, Anna, and the experience itself had been a new level of dull. She bold enough to rule an entire country yet the poor girl was so nervous about commiting herself that it took him almost an hour to get her wedding dress and another two hours for him to actually get inside her. He spent his wedding night very unsatisfied and empty.

He actually laughed at this; he was having sex with a feisty seventeen year old yet he was imagining his dreadful experience with his ex-wife, now that's sick!

He sped up his thrusts even more to clean the image of the rosy cheeked and blue eyes woman from his mind. Anko was gripping him so tightly now, he was honestly starting to get a little worried about her, and yet, it felt good to have his little girl cling to him again.

Everything felt good right then.

Anko was moaning under him, finally getting pleasure out of all of it.

"Ah…uh!"

He leaned down and husked in her ear, "It feels good, doesn't it?"

Anko could barely manage a nod, let alone a word of any form.

Sex was a medicine that numbed out her reflexes and senses. It erased all her thoughts and paused all her worries for that short time.

"Well?" Orochimaru demanded, forcing her hips up higher and gaining a lovely wail from the girl.

"Yes…" she replied hoarsely. "Yes you son of a…it feels…so good…"

He smirked, loving this new game. "And no one, on one Anko, is ever going to be able to do this to you, are they."

"N-n-no…" she gasped, her hips lifting to feel him even more.

"You sure?" he played. "What about **Iruka**," he said the boy's name with bitterness. "I'm sure he could do a little something for you-"

"Why the Hell are you thinking about someone else having sex with me?" she demanded. "That's beyond sick, especially when you're…" she didn't have too much strength left and had to save what she could. Besides, she knew Orochimaru well enough that he'd finish what she was about to say.

"Fucking you?" he finished, per Anko's premonition.

"Ugh…"

He felt a hot fire twist in his stomach; he'd be reaching his peak very soon. He panicked some, not entirely sure how he wanted to cut this off.

Sadly though, he didn't have too much time to plan for Anko's body went slack under him and a hoarse yell left her throat.

He felt a wet substance leave her folds and cover him, causing his climax to come too soon.

"…Damn it…" he yelled, his subconscious mind taking control and forcing him to pull away from her strangling depths and release a blanket of warm seed over her thighs and lower abdomen.

Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight. Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight.

Anko's eyes fluttered; she was too high on ecstasy to really understand what was happening after her orgasm, but her closing mind was able to put a few very blurry images and sentiments together.

She felt the extra weights on top of her disappear with strings of sweat and a new coldness take over. Her subliminal mind told her to panic, telling her that he might just be leaving her. She wanted to put up a fight but she was far too weak.

Thankfully her worry vanished when Orochimaru returned with fresh towels in his arms. He lifter her up slightly to spread the longest on under her so it could soak up the sweat from their bodies and the sheets; he was too exhausted to change them.

He then started the tedious task of removing his liquid load off her smooth stomach and legs. He watched one of Anko's hands lift up to his, as if to help him, but immediately fall back down from fatigue. He smirked, and tossed the soiled rags to the side to deal with in the morning. He then laid his stiff body down beside hers and gathered the lights sheets that had been spared thanks to Anko's untidiness.

She was staring at him, unable to take her eyes off the man who always managed to take everything away from her. Something told her that she was going to feel a great deal of bitterness in the morning, but it didn't seem to matter more than the arm he had wrapped around her shaky waist.

Sensei was back, and she would find some way to keep him.

_Hold on, hold on._

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

They had been resting for well over half an hour when something sprung Anko awake.

"Hey, isn't _your_ birthday a few days away?"

* * *

Well, that's how Anko lost her virginity in my story. *-_- yeah, I may go back and re-write this just a little bit, but I am satisfied for the time being._  
_

By the way, I DID NOT STEAL THIS FROM ISKYE'S STORY! I SWEARS IT! Although, the little nut has been an inspiration to me…

I know EXACTLY what I'm going to do for the next chapter so maybe my awesome readers won't bombard my house for another chapter!

'^-^ hi guys…


	22. NO ONE LEAVES ME!

Something was off, dangerously off at that.

Anko figured this out when she turned over onto her back and shards of aches ran all over her muscles and limbs. She sucked in her breath and tried to sit up, a difficult task that sent wave after wave of dull pain through her body.

She succeeded however, and began looking around as her mind tried to process the previous night's happenings. Her need for air caused her to suck in an unfamiliar and disgusting scent. The second she saw the empty space of rumpled sheets beside her, she felt like she was going to be sick.

"No…I-I didn't I…I couldn't have I…"

Her eyes widened as a thought came to her. She slowly lifted the sheets from her body and saw the mess they had made. Blood and a dried, white substance was staining her inner thighs and the dark bed sheets.

She was only able to release a weak gasp as she tried to stumble out of bed. She was on her feet when a rush of pain went through her and she hit the floor.

"Orochimaru!" she screamed into the emptiness, praying silently that he would come to her. But moments passed and she was met with the horrifying conclusion that he had left her.

Again.

She felt Déjà vu coming on. She was in pain and Orochimaru, her sensei, the man that was supposed forever protect her, was somewhere else, not even caring if she lived or died. That knowledge itself was worse than the pain taking over her body.

She used the side of the bed to hoist herself to her feet, mentally numbing out the screams her bones gave off; she made a note to _scream _bloody murder later at Orochimaru for fucking her so hard.

She stumbled into the bathroom, turning on the water as hot as it would go and used a good five minutes trying to get herself into the scalding waters.

The rough waters beating down her bruised back actually soothed twists that were her muscles. She sighed and dropped lifelessly to her knees once more, allowing the hard spray to heal her damaged form.

Her mind was shooting disturbing images at her and a cloud of disgust and guilty inclination floated over her like the steam seeking out of the bathroom.

Now that she could feel her legs, she stood and picked up the scrub sponge she kept hanging on the water knobs, lathering it with soap before fiercely scrubbing her skin. She thought that she could scrub him away forever; his memories and the residue of his mouth all over her body.

But even when her skin was blistered and right red, she could still feel him _inside _her and that was one place she couldn't remove him from.

Despite the hotness of the steam-filled room, Anko was shaking like a wet puppy when she finally stepped out of the shower, still bruised but not as sore.

She paused at the mirror, ever so slowly turning to it. The fog on it hid her reflection, something she was grateful for, but it was only temporary as the condensation disappeared to reveal the sight she didn't want to see.

Her neck and the upper section of her breasts were littered with red bruises and deep bite marks; it was amazing she couldn't feel them. There were dark circles under her eyes as well as a red glow staining the whites of them.

Anko's hand lifted to touch the cool glass that held her image in it. But that person couldn't be her, it just couldn't! The girl she was looking at was exhausted, broken, and…used. So very used.

Her nails dug into the glass, gritted teeth seething the person in it. Suddenly, a second, ghostly image appeared behind her, the hand of the person reaching up and running his fingers through her tangled, soaked locks. His laugh made Anko's ears sore as he spoke a truth.

"_Like I said, I'll be doing the __**breaking**__…"_

She screamed and without thinking, punched Orochimaru's image away. The shards clanked to the floor, and after a few seconds she followed, falling on her hands and knees, the towel around her slipping off.

She gripped the sides of her head with her bloody hands, cut due to the glass. Her mouth was open and the sides of her lips were quivering but she could force a sound of any sort out.

.,.,.,

"_Ah…Uh!"_

.,.,.,

Her nails dug into her scalp, drawing blood at the remembrance of her guilty pleasure.

.,.,.,.

"_Yes…" she replied hoarsely. "Yes you son of a…it feels…so good…"_

_.,.,.,._

Tears stung her eyes and blinked numerous times to get them out. The drops of fluid were hot against her goose bumped skin. She felt a hot cord close around her throat and as the need to breathe increased, her voice came back.

She screamed and soon was able to sob loudly.

/././././././

"Here comes the plane!"

Three year old Sasuke watched with impassivity as the strange, older boy circled a spoon of mashed milk and bananas around.

"Come on kiddo!" Ryik exclaimed as he flew the spoon closer. "Open so that the plane doesn't crash!" he made a crashing sound as Sasuke's plump mouth opened to retrieve the breakfast.

"Yea!" Ryik cheered.

Itachi rolled his eyes and looked back at his toast.

Fugaku, who was too distracted by the scene in front of him to focus on his newspaper, laughed lightly at his oldest son's friend. "You picked an odd one Itachi."

Itachi only shrugged. Ryik had been pretty much living with him for over a week now and the rest of the family was actually glad Itachi had something close to a companion with him. Ryik was polite to his parents, and actually very good with little Sasuke, usually doing crazy stunts that made the growing infant laugh.

Of course, his parents had no idea that Ryik was a military weapon, but that was the lie they'd have to live with. They thought Ryik was just an orphan from the academy Itachi had known and gladly allowed him to stay with them.

Itachi had mixed feelings about the whole situation, but since he wasn't allowed to know what was going on with Ryik and the experiments Danzo put him through, he felt it was best to keep him as far away from harm's way as possible.

Itachi's mother was just about to join the family breakfast with a large plate of pancakes when there was an unsteady knock at the door. The kitchen went silent until the knock repeated itself.

Itachi's nails curled into the wood of the dining table went he felt the surge of familiar chakra hit him. He saw his mother stand to answer it.

"Mom-!"

But she had already answered it.

"Oh…Hello." Itachi heard her say. "How may I help you?"

There was low mumbling and a few seconds later his mother reappeared with untidy Anko.

Itachi's eyes widened when he saw the bruises on her neck and the white cloth tied clumsily around her injured hand, now red due to the blood oozing from it.

"Hey Uchiha!" Anko greeted with a cheery expression. Itachi honestly couldn't tell if she was faking or not; she was an excellent liar after all.

Ryik stood. "What the Hell-'cuse me, what the _heck_ happened to you?" Ryik shouted.

Anko rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about it kid." she turned her attention back to Itachi. "We have some _**mission reports**_to go over; I thought it would be best to go ahead and get them over with."

Itachi looked at her accusingly. What the Heck happened to her? What was she trying to tell him? And, if she was hurt, why come to him of all people?

"Mission reports?" Ryik shouted at Itachi. "When did ya'll go on a mission together and why wasn't I told about it?"

Itachi poked Ryik in the head as he stood. "Don't worry about it; come on Anko."

They were about to head to the door when a feminine voice caught them.

"Just a moment young lady." Mikoto spoke up from her place by the refrigerator. She stepped down from her stool and revealed a first aid kit.

"Young lady," she spoke softly to Anko "Let me see your hand, please."

"Um…" Anko tried to argue as the woman took her damaged limb and doctor it. "Really, it's just a scratch…OW!"

Mikoto paid her struggles no mind as she cleaned and re-bandaged her hand. "You need to be more careful," she instructed motherly. "It could be your whole hand next time." she smiled at her, folding the girl's hands back to her. She then turned to the table and poured Anko a cup of tea. "Drink this."

Anko stared at her while she sniffed the substance. It smelled like cranberries. She stuck the tip of her tongue into the warm liquid; it wasn't tainted. She took small sips while the people in the room watched her carefully.

Now that she had something in her stomach, she felt a little better. "Um…" Anko said uncertainly. "Thanks." she glanced over at Itachi for support; for once, the guy was cooperative.

"All right." he said to break up the two girls. "Let's go see about those…mission reports."

Anko nodded and rushed out the door with the Uchiha.

When the door closed again, all eyes turned to Ryik.

He looked at the questionable eyes with a sheepish smirk. "Heh heh, kid's these days huh?"

He was responded by a laugh and a spoonful of bananas from Sasuke.

.,.,.,.,.

Itachi watched Anko from the corner of his eye the entire time they walked. She had a blatant expression on her sculpted face but he was beyond certain that some deep form of hurt and hatred existed beyond those emotionless eyes.

"So," he said as casually as he could. "Why'd you drag me out of my home this fine morning?" He saw her body tense, her jaw tightening.

"Must be something very serious if you came to me of all people." He continued. This time her hands were shaking, curling and uncurling into fists.

He chuckled. "Then again, you do have the tendency to drive people to hating you-"

Anko had him by the collar, hoisting a few inches off the ground so that they were angry eyes to surprised ones.

"I did not come here to be ridiculed by you." She snarled. She dropped him and walked off, leaving the stunned boy in the dirt.

He stared after her, yeah, something was definitely up. He stood and brushed himself clean, his eyes on her swaying form that was heading to the duck pond that existed in the middle of the yard. He stopped mid-brush when he saw her drop to her knees, her shoulders shaking. Soon enough, he could hear quiet sobbing. He glared at her back, some unnamable emotion stirring inside him as he slowly approached her.

"What's wrong?" he asked darkly.

She shook her head fiercely. She had hoped that she had cried herself out in her apartment so that she wouldn't have to face him like this. She knew coming to him other than someone else she was closer to was a stretch, but Itachi had a stance of stone that showed that anything that went in wouldn't come out.

Besides, Iruka would probably freak out and go after Orochimaru, getting killed in the process, Ryik would probably freak out as well and go after Orochimaru but get the sense, or whatever Ryik had, out of him, and…well that was about it.

Itachi had said that as long as Orochimaru left the village alone that he would keep his mouth shut about the whole thing, but would he be true to that oath once she told him about the night before?

He let one of his hands fall to her shoulder; something about the way she was holding herself gave it all away.

"It was _him, _wasn't it?"

Anko's quivering lips formed into a demented, careless smirk. "Yeah…"

Itachi held his boiling rage in. He could have said "I told you something like this would happen." Or "You got what you deserved." but chose the nice, caring guy approach.

"What did he do to you?" he questioned in a sober tone.

Anko shrugged as if the matter meant nothing now. "We fucked."

Itachi stared at her strangely. "Fucked? You mean you two…"

"Had sex." Anko said. "Yep, and now I'm hurting like Hell…in a lot of ways."

Itachi flinched slightly. He had learned the basics about love, marriage, and sex when he graduated from the academy at the ripe age of eight, but even after that he was still unclear about the whole process.

"That's just sick." Itachi said. He looked over her. "Are you pregnant? I heard that after…intercourse, girls usually conceive."

Anko burst out into maniacal laughter. "No…No kid, I'm not pregnant. He pulled out."

Itachi's face scrunched up into one of disgust. "It sounds nasty, whatever it is."

Anko ruffled his hair. "You'll better appreciate those kinds of things when you're older." After that, her hand dropped back down lifelessly to her side. She was sad again.

Itachi, still a bit racked, cleared his throat and searched his knowledge for an answer for her dilemma.

"Well," he said. "I guess all I can say is that…he left you with your life and that you should try to pick it up and start where you left off."

Anko's eyes widened. _"__**Left **__me?"_

Itachi stood. "Go home, get you a good, sturdy drink, and then face the son of a bitch."

Anko's eyes followed his retreating form; some help he was. Still, he did help her feel a little better.

She looked back at her reflection in the pond, the weak, helpless girl that she had sworn she'd never be. Frowning, she slapped the water and walked out of the Uchiha compound to take Itachi's advice.

But neither Anko or Itachi sensed the third presence listening on their conversation from the limbs of a tree hanging over head. Now, that person had slid to the ground, completely petrified of what he had just heard.

"Snake face…is after…Anko girl?"

.,.,.,.,

Back at Anko's apartment, the now seventeen year old girl was trudging up the steps with a sack of sake. Maybe a night of hard core drinking, without Orochimaru, would do her some good.

As she reached the door, her eyes wondered to the apartment across from hers, Orochimaru's. Maybe he had been home all this time, but if he was, why was he hiding from her?

She shook her head and rushed to her door. She had to sit the bags down so that she could get the key from under floor boards, and as she did, she noticed a white envelope right in front of her door.

Her heart leaped. What if it was from Orochimaru? But why would he leave her a note instead of meeting her in person?

She quickly snatched it up, opened the door, and locked herself into the safety of her apartment.

She unloaded the alcohol and got out a drinking glass. Sitting down on the couch, she opened the first bottle and tore the opening of the envelope, pulling the piece of paper out.

"All right good time," she said to the bottle. "Let's roll." She was about to take a long gulp when her eyes fell on the familiar handwriting.

_Dear Anko,_

_Sorry this is the only letter I've written you lately, but I've been…um…busy. Currently, I am in the nurse's office of a hot spring where I'm getting my nose fixed from an incident that you will find in my next novel, though I know you don't read them._

_Anyway, my travels keep the adrenaline running, but it'd be running a lot faster if you were here. I really wish you had tagged along, but losers can't be choosers I guess. I've been receiving news updates about Konoha, so I'm guessing you haven't burned the village to the ground quite yet._

_I really hope you are staying out of trouble and I hope that we get to see each other soon._

_-The Gallant Jiraiya!_

_P.S. If you don't get this letter before the 24th, happy LATE birthday._

_Hmm, you're almost a legal adult now…_

Anko let out a sob-chocked laugh. Jiraiya hadn't been in her thoughts at all lately, and now she felt guilty because she hadn't cared about one of the few people who would love her no matter what.

If Jiraiya new about her terrible sin from that night, he wouldn't have cared. Well, he'd probably be angry, but he'd be more concerned than anything. He would have kept this secret, because he did love her.

She set the bottle she was still holding down, placing the cork back in it.

"I'll write him." She said out loud. "I'll write him and let him know about all of this. Maybe he'll come back and do something to help me. Either way, he'll have my back, like he swore he would."

She took the liquor to the kitchen and began searching for stationary and writing utensils. After an unpleasant incident with a box and her closet, she was at the desk in her room with a pen poised in her hand and ready to create words.

_"Dear Jiraiya…"_

A knock brought her out writer's state. It repeated until Anko sighed and went to open it. She looked through the peep hole and gasped, it was Orochimaru.

"What do you want?" she yelled through the door.

"Anko open the door." He commanded.

Anko opened her mouth to yell back at him, but found herself opening the door instead.

They stared at each other for a moment, taking each other's untidy appearances in.

"You look like Hell." She told him.

"Not much of a prize yourself." He commented back, brushing past her.

"Sure, come on in." She muttered, closing the door.

She watched him pace around, his hand running through his greasy hair. He kept glancing at her but refused to completely acknowledge her directly.

"So," Anko said to get the interrogation on. "Where'd you run off to this morning?"

Orochimaru finally took a seat on the couch. "That's none of your concern."

She blew up. "Like Hell it is! What the Hell, you got the fuck you wanted and now you think you can just walk out without even a thanks for the good fuck time."

Orochimaru ran a hand over his face. "It's not like that-"

"Well than what is it like!" Anko screamed. "Do have any idea what I went through this morning? I woke up in pain, and agony and...and you weren't there to help me!"

He stared at her impassively as she fell to her knees, unable to hold herself up any longer.

Anko's hand clamped over her mouth, trying to block out all the rage she had been holding in all that fateful day. "I was scared, and hurt, and angry at you." She looked at him, tears of anguish in her dull eyes. "Why Orochimaru! Why do you keep doing this to me! Wasn't once enough for you!" she broke down after that, sobbing loudly into her knees.

He stood and continued to watch her. He had known this moment would come since he woke up that morning, but even after hours of thinking he hadn't planned on how to deal with it.

He hadn't regretted what he had done the night before, he enjoyed it intensely and would have liked to do it another time, but he hated the scent that came off of Anko, the smell of guilt and pain. This would usually be a turn on for him, as if everything else Anko did wasn't. But this time, he had felt sickened, which he hated more than anything.

Being controlled by another being was not on Orochimaru's to do list, and he didn't want to start now. He hated the fact that this girl alone was able to bring out emotions from him that he had never felt before and were more than unfamiliar with. But part of him really did want to have them out and experience them with her at his side.

But that couldn't happen, no matter how much he wanted it to.

He walked up to her curled up form and crouched down to her level, grasping her shoulders gently and bringing her from her cocoon of pity.

"Look at me." he ordered her softly. But she would not relent. "Anko, look at me." he told her more sternly.

She looked up at him with red, wet eyes. She watched his fingers as they removed the few remaining tears from her eyes.

"I don't think I'll ever get enough of that pain in your eyes. I'll never be able to stop. It's just such a..." he stared into those ever things, getting lost in them as he always did. He chuckled and released her. "It doesn't matter; I won't be around much longer to see it."

Anko never took her eyes off of him as he stood. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean, my dear, is that I plan on leaving this place once more. Very soon actually."

Everything froze, time, their movements, and Anko's heartbeat.

He was leaving. He was leaving the village. He was leaving her.

He was **fucking leaving her!**

Anko's heart started beating again, but it fell into pieces as it did so.

"Why?" she breathed.

He shrugged, his back to her. "As you put it, I got what I wanted, thus have no reason to stick around."

Her nails dug into the wooden floor. Could there be some shine of hope that he didn't mean the things he was saying? After all, Orochimaru loved playing with her. This might just be some way to fuck her up. But he seemed so serious; too serious to be joking.

"You're lying." She sneered doubtfully. "I don't believe you, you can't be telling the truth!"

"Believe what you want." Orochimaru said. "It won't stop me." He walked toward the door. "Good night, Anko."

She looked down, able to hold her head up any longer. "But…"

Positives. There had to be positives to this somewhere. If Orochimaru left, as he said he was going to, she'd be free, of him and his torture. She'd finally be able to sleep at night knowing that her village was safe. Not to mention she'd have that crazy Uchiha off her back.

But, she wanted all that now. She didn't know what hit her all of a sudden, but she wanted him; his attention, his touch, and most of all, his love.

She had him back, even if it wasn't a permanent settlement, and she'd do anything to keep him.

Hey, she had a possessive streak to.

"Don't go." She pleaded.

He looked back at her.

"Please…don't leave me alone."

He slowly started to turn around.

"I…I don't want to be alone again. Please, once was enough."

He walked back to her now silent, shaky form, bending to her level to survey her.

She looked up at him, her eyes steady but full of anticipation.

"Why?" he whispered. "Last time I checked, you _really fucking hated_ me."

Great, now what could she say? "I…I do, but…" she swallowed and gave him a weak smirk. "But I… don't hate you enough to want you to disappear forever like you did before." she carefully took one of his hands and squeezed it.

A glimmer in his eyes caught her attention. It looked like hope, like want. He wanted it just as badly then she did. But then why was he trying to freaking hide it?

"You want it too." She whispered luxuriously, licking her lips because she had caught him and he couldn't even deny it. "You can't lie to me…" she said as she ran her opposite hand up his spine, causing the man before her to shudder.

She ran the tip of her tongue over the edge of his ear before whispering, "I can see it in your eyes."

Before she could say anything else, she had been roughly picked up and pushed into the door. Orochimaru's lips hungrily clasped down over hers, his hands running over her sides and then slipping away to lock the door.

Anko gasped as he lifted her into the air so that one of his hands could tear off the flimsy shirt she wore as well as the tank top she had in replacement of a bra so that his lips could travel further down her body.

The action felt a lot better than what she had felt that morning, so she pressed his head down to encourage him to continue.

"Show me." He husked as he sucked on the skin of one of her breasts.

"W-what?" she gasped in dazed confusion.

He forced his eyes to her. "You claimed you wanted me to stay, prove it."

She stared at him. She was not looking forward to repeating the morning's happenings, but if she let him have her again, she'd have more time to convince him to rethink his plan of leaving. She'd give him her body in exchange for his internal company.

She kissed him harder and hungrier, running her hands through his amazing hair and then over the shirt that was keeping her from ravaging his chest like she had done the night before.

He pressed her into the wall using his pelvis and helped her pull the aggravating material off, throwing it somewhere in her living room. He then wrapped his arms under buttock and carried her off to the secrecy of Anko's room.

They landed on the messy bed, still ruined from their first time in it.

She kissed him over and over again, making sure his taste completely coated her mouth and that it could never go away. Her hands went down to his pants and pulled them down.

He was grinding against her, rewarding her pleasure for giving him a second chance. But when she stopped moving to enjoy it, he stopped and grinned at her. "You must not want me that badly." He teased, slowly getting off of her.

Anko was in a bit of pain from the morning, but suppressed it and growled, gripping him tightly and forcing him down. She slammed her hips upwards and flipped him onto his back while he was stunned. She hovered over him, feeling higher than she ever had felt compared to him. He looked so much less threatening, as if he couldn't hurt her if he wanted to. This was the perfect time for a little payback.

She smirked at him darkly and slid down, removing the remainder of his pants as well as his boxers, releasing the_ long_ excitement he had been hiding.

"Like I said," she husked, her hot breath at his waist causing his member to twitch in excitement. "You can't hide it."

Orochimaru's cool, impassive stare turned into a look of shock and mixed pleasured as Anko's wet tongue ran up and down his member in short strokes. One of his hands gripped her hair, trying not pull it, while his other hand gripped and tugged at the sheets to go along with Anko's strokes. He wished could feel that entire hot cave of hers around it, but begging was above him, no matter how badly he wanted something. And besides, if he wanted to get laid, he had better let Anko do what she wanted; raping a maniac was NOT a smart idea.

While she had him distracted with her mouth, she took the liberty of removing the remainder of her clothes; something Orochimaru would have the pleasure of doing if she still wasn't steamed at him.

Oh yes, he was going to regret walking out on her that morning. She was going to freaking make him **beg **for his pleasure. She might not even stop there, depends on how good she felt once she made him scream for a little while.

She slid back up, smirking at the low moan of disappointment that came from the usually perpetual Snake Sannin.

The darkness in the girl's eyes didn't go unnoticed by him, but he wasn't afraid. How much worse could Anko's temper be when she was aroused?

He was about to find out.

"So," Anko mused as she taunted Orochimaru's with his lust. "You want to leave because you think you took what I can't get back, eh?"

He stared at her with an impassive expression. He didn't understand Anko most of the time; she was just too mixed up. There was a darkness inside her that held a hidden lust and a hungry want he knew that was there but could just barely see. And he wanted to see it so badly.

She lowered herself to his mouth. "You're not answering me." She growled.

He saw it again, the darkness and insanity that lived in her eyes. Though intimidated, he was not afraid, and chose to play with her. "You're the one who is supposed to be doing the convincing Anko; all I have to do is judge you on how convincing you are."

Her hand shot out and squeezed his throat. "You fucking player." She whispered. For a moment, she wanted to feel his espionages break in her hand, but chose the approach Orochimaru had suggested to her but with an Anko mix in it; she would fuck him senseless.

She smiled down at him innocently. "Okay." With that, she slid down on him harshly, twitching at the pain she had inflicted on herself and at the fullness she was gaining from it.

His hands slid up to her waist, grabbing it and twisting her in a position that was more satisfying to him. He felt warm, wet substance slid down his thighs and he knew it was her blood, but didn't mention it or ask Anko if she was alright.

Anko's own hands came up and swatted them away. "Na-uh, I'll be in control of this show." She commented.

He sighed in false surrender. "If you say so."

She nodded absently and began a slow pace of sliding up and down his shaft.

He breathed in and out slowly, picking up to the rhythm of her pace. He didn't care what Anko had in store for him ahead, he was going to enjoy this. Sex was sex, and the only great thing about other than the physical pleasure was the opposite person. And Anko had a rough side, and he knew he was going to see it some time that night.

She played her game, slowly increasing her pace and keeping a close watch on the pleasure that was building on Orochimaru's face. She teasingly kissed his chest, tracing his muscles with her tongue and sucked on the flesh that she had been leaving unattended. She heard him groan under her and she smirked; it was time.

She sat up. His eyes were closed and he was lifting up to meet her movements. Poor guy was enjoying himself too much.

Anko suddenly stopped and just stayed very still, waiting patiently for Orochimaru to catch on.

He did after a minute, and stared up at her with confused agony. It wasn't until he saw the murderous smirk spread over her lips did he feel a tightening pain on his member. He tried to stop her but she held his hands down with strength he had no idea she had.

"I'll show you how badly I want you to stay." She growled, clenching down harder on him. "I'll make it so you'll never be able to leave again!"

She rode him hard, forgetting about everything except causing the man under her intense, unbearable pain from everything he put her through, from just recently and from five years ago. This was a strange sort of payback.

Pain, especially in this way was sweet. It hurt some, yes, but Orochimaru had felt far worse in battle and during his constant self-experimentation. Still this was taking a toll on him from all he had done that day, namely tearing down trees to release bottled up tension and walking around non-stop for several hours.

He was very tired when he went to tell Anko the news about his so called departure, but chose Anko's sex over sleep. He hissed as Anko hammered down on him. He hit her bottom for it, but that only encouraged her to go faster.

"Damn woman slow down!" he shouted as he tried to hold her hips down, an impossible task at the speed she was going.

"No fucking way!" she panted, pressing her breasts against his sweaty torso.

"If you want to end up pregnant that's just peachy with me!" he retorted, trying to hold back his pleasure.

Anko smirked. "Do I make you feel that good, baby."

Oh crap, not the sexy drawl.

"Too good." He mumbled to himself. But he said to her. "You're a woman; you probably feel like another."

Way number 27 of how to die by Anko's hand: Mess with crazy bitch's ego!

She pulled out just in time for his seed to come flying. He had released, but she was too angry to of have. She watched his panting self; he was exhausted and by the look of his eyes, desperately needed sleep. Her eyes slid down to his waist; she was really going to need some clean sheets after this.

She picked up his slick member and squeezed it tightly, earning a colorful string of threats and curses from him. She smirked and squeezed it harder. "Now how many women do you know who would do this, huh?"

He glared up at her but there was nothing he could do. His arms were sore and burning and he could barely lift them. His legs were being held down by Anko's waste so bucking her off was out of the question. He could probably try to bite her, but she might just like that.

She pulled on it, as if it could get any larger. "You know, I might just want to get rid of this." She teased. "I might just cut it off and keep it all for myself, you want to know why?"

"You're…crazy…"

She pressed her forehead to his, a serious look in her eyes. "**This, **is **mine! **Do you understand me, you horny bastard? If you even think you're going to leave me and shove it in someone else than you've lost your fucking mind!" she released it slightly enough to slid back on top of it.

"Now scream for me, and think about what you've done."

.,.,.,.,.,.

Outside the bedroom window of Anko, on the roof of Orochimaru's apartment, sat a very still, very dazed Itachi Uchiha. His mind was trying to put together what he was seeing, but all he could manage was hurt and emptiness towards the woman whose head was bobbling up and down through the bedroom window across from him.

He cringed each time he heard a scream or an ecstasy filled moan escape from that place and reach his ears. He didn't know whether he should run in there and tear them off each other, or if he just sob to the same rhythm the adults in the bedroom were going at.

That was the problem though; he didn't know what to do. He cared a lot about Anko; he wouldn't admit it to a soul, not even himself, but he cared.

Why would Anko do this? Why would she betray him, and Ryik, and even that moron Iruka for…that monster?

His hands curled into fists. That monster Orochimaru…that fucked up Anko fucking son of a bitch! How dare he steal that girl from him! How dare he even step into a village that clearly hated him! How dare he manipulate that poor girl into believing that he could somehow give some kind of damn about her!

That was true right? He didn't care about Anko; he couldn't care about Anko, could he?

He covered his mouth and shook his head. The last thing he wanted to see was a hurt expression on that poor girl's face.

He flinched violently when a gentle hand fell on his shoulder. He glanced over and saw Ryik step up beside, but his attention was focused on the adult scene ahead.

Itachi looked back and saw that it was now Orochimaru's head bobbing up and down through the window.

"Wow," Ryik commented, lightly despite the sullen mood. "Anko really should invest in some curtains, huh Uchiha?"

But Itachi had no comment. He was depressed, and not even a moment of lame, Ryik joking could bring him from it.

Ryik sighed and looked back just in time to see Orochimaru fall. The nightmare was over, but the effects would always live inside each of them. He wrapped a brotherly arm over Itachi's shoulder. "Come on, let's go home."

Itachi stared at him with the darkest eyes that the nine year old had ever had held.

Even Ryik, who was a prime example of fear, was intimidated.

Itachi slapped Ryik's back. "Sure…let's go…**home.**"

.,.,.,.,.,.

Anko sat up on one arm and stared down at the sleeping Orochimaru with a devilish smirk. He was worn to exhaustion, out like light. She had to admit that maybe she had been just a little too harsh with the poor guy, but it had felt **good, **and she wouldn't take it back for the world.

She ran her fingers through his slick locks. He looked nicer when he was unconscious, less evil and intimidating. But he probably won't be able to be like that with her anymore; not after some of the things she had done to him.

She laughed softly and was about to settle back down when a thought came to her. Part of her wanted to wait and finish the task in the morning and stay in the warm blankets with her lover but she knew she better get it done right then while it was still on the mind. She carefully climbed over Orochimaru and searched for clothing that didn't reek of sex and sweat. She settled with a fresh t-shirt and shorts that she would wear when she went to bed for sleeping naked was still a little different for her.

She grabbed her supplies and tip-toed into the living room so that she wouldn't wake up the demon.

She unraveled the paper she had been writing the letter to Jiraiya with and let her happiness, her bottled up guilt and anger, and the foolish, love-sick girl spill out in the form of words.

"_Dear Jiraiya-"_

Scratch that.

"_Dear, The Gallant Jiraiya…"_

?

_**POOR Ryik! AHAHAHHAHAHA!**_

_**I've just realized that for almost all of the Anko and Orochimaru sex scenes end with them falling asleep and pick back up with one of them waking up. Heck, I'm even guilty for it! I must break the trend however! BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**I am ashamed…and a total screw up. Wow, haven't used that in a while!**_


	23. Discovered Feelings

**Konoha library **

**./././**

"Heh, so that's what it means." Itachi drawled as he pointed out the word "fuck" in "The Adolescence dictionary about sex".

Ryik's eye twitched; he regretted agreeing to come to this place right away, but he wanted to know what he was seeing the night before and this was the only way that allowed them to keep things in the quiet.

"I don't understand half of this shit!" he exclaimed, causing the librarian to shush him.

Itachi rubbed his eyes; he felt like his virginity was being snatched from him just by the content. "We've really got to talk her out of this kind of stuff."

"Boy, what's with the 'we' stuff? I ain't about to say nothing to her."

"Do I sense bitterness and jealousy in your voice Katzan?" Itachi teased. His mission to keep Ryik in a positive state was of up most importance to him.

"Oh sure Uchiha, I is really mad that I didn't get to…" he looked back in the dictionary for a pronunciation. "Fuck Anko-girl like that lucky son of a bitch from last night, whoever the Hell he was-"

"Young man!"

The two boys looked up to see the busty librarian blushing and glaring at Ryik. "If I hear one more sound from this area, especially that repulsive language you are speaking, I will personally kick you out. Is that clear?"

Ryik jumped up and pointed at the woman. "Woman if you touch me, I'll-"

Itachi clamped a hand over Ryik's mouth down and bowed to the woman while restraining the fuming boy. "My apologies ma'am, it won't happen again."

The woman nodded to him and gave Ryik once last scowl before returning to her desk, still watching them over her paperwork.

Ryik pulled himself free and snarled at Itachi. "I's don't need you to hold me back damn it! I ain't some fucking animal!"

A loud slap echoed to the two boys. The librarian had slapped a ruler down on a book; by the anger in her eyes, she wanted them out right away.

Ryik wasted no time in storming out of the library, Itachi trailing closely behind him.

"What the heck's up with you?" Itachi questioned. Usually, especially in cases such as the night before, he was the sullen one and Ryik was that annoying goo that kept him from cracking. And honestly, he really needed it right now. He needed that weirdo to crack a smile and tell him that everything was going to be just fine. He needed his friend, possibly his only friend at that.

He and Ryik were at the gates of the Uchiha compound when Ryik finally stopped. He just stood there, staring at the gates with the fire seal that represented Itachi's clan. Itachi's family, something he didn't have.

"I's sorry about back there." He said, but with no real feeling.

"That's fine, but I'd like to know what you're feeling so that I can help you out."

Ryik laughed dryly. "If you can't see it with yo' regular eyes, I'd be surprised if you could see it with them Sharingans."

"What do you mean?"

Ryik ran his foot into a dry leaf, crushing and breaking it into pieces, similarly to the way his heart was.

"I love her Uchiha."

Itachi stared at him, not entirely sure what he meant but thought he could figure it out. "I'm sure you do; Anko's been a good sister-figure to you. A bad influence maybe, but a pretty good sister.

Ryik shook his head, smiling sadly. "I's thinks I's love her more than that…"

Itachi's eye widened. "You don't mean…"

Ryik smirked. "Eh, don't worry about it." He walked past him, heading into the Uchiha compound without looking back.

Itachi watched him, his head spinning. "Ryik you can't…you can't love Anko." He whispered, his sweaty palms flinching and unflinching. "You can't love her Ryik…you and Orochimaru…you just can't."

He trudged after Ryik, his anger slowly building to a dangerous height. "I love her Ryik. You and Orochimaru can't love her too."

.,.,.,.

Anko woke once again, this time with less pain and tons more pleasure rushing through her body. She smiled, "So this was the glow that people experienced after sex?" She looked around and saw that she was still in her living room, the pen she had been writing Jiraiya's letter with still poised in her hand. She sat up, stretching her arms and scratching the back of her head. She saw the letter and picked it up. Her signature was at the end of it, so she must have finished it.

She sighed and leaned back into the warm couch cushions. A nasty stench caused her nostrils to flare. She realized after a moment that the sweat, bliss, and sin radiating through the air was her and knew that a long hot shower was in order.

She lazily walked to her bedroom, stopping short as she touched the doorknob. Was Orochimaru still in there? Or did he split again this morning?

She frowned. There was only one way to find out.

Opening the door, she found a not so pleasant sight. Her bed was empty, and the remaining clothes Orochimaru had been wearing her gone.

She stared at it, as if it were a common thing. She felt grief, and unfightable hurt course through her; but once his words of his departure swam through her head, her misery turned into rage. She clawed at the wall and screamed, pulling the hair on the sides of her head.

"I can't fuck believe I fell for this again!" she screamed to her ceiling. "I'll kill him; I'm going to fucking-"

The sound of water cut her from her anguish. She turned to the bathroom door which was closed and held the source of the water.

She snaked to it quietly, edging the door open slightly and was able to see Orochimaru's figure sway behind the foggy glass.

He noticed her instantly. "Morning," He greeted with a hint of exhaustion in his voice.

Anko stood at the doorway, in awe that he actually stuck around.

"What are you doing here?" she breathed. She heard him chuckle and saw one of his hands scrunch through his hair.

"I'll be going just as soon as I'm done here. You…left a lot for me to clean up you know."

"Oh shut up, you know that's now what I meant!" She defended, slightly embarrassed. She calmed herself down and continued. "I thought…that you would have left by now, like you said you were going to."

Orochimaru was quite, washing himself slowly. The water went off after a few more minutes, but Orochimaru remained where he was. He wasn't sure if she was still there, so he slid the door slightly and was greeted with a cool draft as well as her hard stare. He smirked and reached for the towel he had laid out for himself. He hid himself once again and decided he should answer her before she got violent.

"You proved a lot to me last night; I'll be sticking around to make sure you abide to your promise."

Anko's heart, which had been racing dangerously during his silence, slowed down as a small smile spread over her lips and a wave of joy caused her entire body to go jittery.

"Excuse me for just a sec." she said as she exited the bathroom and closed the door.

Orochimaru listened carefully and then laughed as he heard a series of "HELL YEAH's", "FUCK YES's" and the sound of something falling over as Anko yelped during her happy dance. The door opened a few seconds later and Anko entered, acting cool and unaffected.

"Yeah…that's great and all. But we seriously need to lay down some ground rules."

Orochimaru stepped out of the shower, smirking at the annoyed look on Anko's face as he was only in a towel. "What did you have in mind?" he teased, part one of pay back for her actions the night before.

Anko gave him a hard look before moving to her sink. She dug through it and threw a longer towel at him. "For one, don't use my damn shower. Ever!"

Orochimaru peeled the towel off his face and used it to dry his locks. "Quit raping me and we won't have that problem."

"You would know a lot about rape wouldn't you? Anko growled. "Besides, you deserved it."

He chuckled. "I suppose I do deserve something nice once in a while, don't I?"

"That's not what I-"

"Why don't you be a good little sex slave and retrieve me some clothes from my home."

Anko gaped at him, forming a fist. "What did you just call me!"

"I prefer long pants if you don't mind; everything's in the bedroom, try not to grab something of Kimimaro's."

"Fuck no! Go get it yourself." She was about to retreat when Orochimaru spoke up again.

"Sure, I'll just walk outside in a towel and let the entire leaf village know I had sex with a seventeen year old and washed the sin away in her shower. That's a great idea Anko."

She was about to strangle him when realization hit her. Despite how she didn't want to admit it, he had a point. Even without nosy neighbors, him just walking out the door without his disguise was dangerous. If he got caught, he'd probably run away and let her take the rap.

"Whatever." She scoffed, returning to her bedroom to find an over shirt of some sort to conceal her pajamas. "Stay right there." She called as she walked into her living room.

"We'll see." He called back.

Anko rolled her eyes and made the short trip around the veranda to Orochimaru's apartment. She was at the door when a thought came to her head. Kimimaro, was the little guy still around? She hadn't seen him since the day of her birthday, and she didn't even bother to ask him about Orochimaru when she was looking for him the day before.

She sighed and made a mental note to chew Orochimaru out about leaving the poor kid like he did. She straightened her shirt and knocked on the door. Almost immediately, the sound of frantic footsteps came to meet her at the door. The door swung open and Kimimaro's pale head stuck out.

"Lord Oro-" he stared long and disappointedly at Anko, hating that his lord wasn't in her place. "He's not here." He said sullenly. "I haven't seen him since yesterday morning."

"I know." Anko said gently. "He's at my house, he took a shower and I'm here to get him some clean clothes." She saw the flash of hate run across Kimimaro's eyes. She was about to walk away slowly when Kimimaro stepped aside, his small fists tightly curled up.

"This way," He growled, like a dog fighting for food. Orochimaru was the meal in this case.

Anko followed him carefully, trying to avoid the dark chakra swimming off of him. They made it to the tiny bedroom in one piece and Kimimaro let her inside.

"His things are hanging up in the closet." He said solemnly as he walked to the small closet and revealed a variety of T-shirts, pants, and kimonos. He rummaged gently through the clothing, as if he was dealing with glass and finally brought out white robe with a purple trim and held it out to Anko.

Anko smiled gently. "It's nice, but he wanted pants today."

Kimimaro's face suddenly screwed into a snarl, his teeth clamping together and his hands tightening into the material of the robe. He screamed and ripped it into pieces, throwing them at Anko.

"You take it then!" he screamed as he ran out of the room.

Anko shook slightly when she heard the outside door slam. She stared down at the pieces of what used to be a fabulous kimono, ripped to shreds like the happiness on that kids face had been when she walked through the door.

"What's with him?" she muttered out loud. She didn't want to dwell on the subject so she went to finding some non-ripped clothes to complete the task she hadn't volunteered for.

Stuffing a random pair of pants and a shirt under arm, she sauntered out of the house in hopes of seeing Kimimaro hanging around. He was nowhere to be seen nor could Anko feel his presence.

However, there was another presence closing in, strangely though, it was not that of a shinobi but of a regular civilian. She shot around to see a young boy with a large bag on his back coming up the steps. He nodded at her and placed an envelope neatly on Orochimaru's mat before walking over to hers and placing one there as well; he was obviously some kind of errand boy.

Anko sighed with relief and was about to head back when a thought surged.

"Hey!" Anko said to him.

The boy looked up at her questionable.

Anko skipped up to him and smiled at him warmly. "Do you think you could deliver something for me?"

The boy blushed and smiled nervously, obviously not too used to be confronted by such a pretty woman. "S-sure." He said.

Anko dashed back into her apartment and retrieved the letter she had written for Jiraiya.

The errand boy's smile disappeared slightly when he heard several curses come from Anko's open apartment about something involving a "damn envelope!" and a "freaking stamp, I hope you burn in Hell!"

Anko returned, slightly flushed but still all smiles. "Please make sure this gets to the Waterfall village as soon as possible."

The boy looked down at the letter and smiled back at Anko. "Yes ma'am…I mean miss…I mean-!"

"Bye!" Anko cut him off.

The boy sputtered and hurried down the steps, tripping some before he reached the ground.

Anko chuckled at the boys weak will and went back into her house in search for Orochimaru.

"Hey," she called as she reached her bedroom. "Got 'em."

"Great." He replied from the bathroom. He stepped out to reveal that he was in one of Anko's bathroom robes.

She glared at him. "What the heck?"

"I was getting cold." He answered innocently. He held out a hand. "My clothes if you please."

She threw them at him and turned to her bed. She was surprised to see that knew covers were on it. "You changed the sheets?"

Orochimaru stepped from the bathroom, pulling his shirt over his head. "I don't want to keep fucking in our filth."

"What makes you think we'll be fucking again?" she teased, flopping back on her now clean bed. The fresh scent helped still her unraveled mind just a bit.

Orochimaru sat at the end of the bed, running a hand up her bare leg. "Because I said so."

She smirked. Her moment of dominance over the great Snake Sannin was a onetime deal and now it was back to his rules and his control. But Hell would she be as submissive. Sex was their bond now; it would help them keep each other in check and would at least help them get along if it didn't drive them to each other's throats.

But, there was one tiny interior of the situation that they had to grasp hold to.

Kimimaro.

He seemed to hate her all of a sudden, but she did not want Orochimaru to know about that. He was a possessive little twit, and he didn't seem to hesitate too much when it came to hitting that kid around.

"You know," she mentioned. "If this is gonna work, we need to do something about Kimimaro."

Orochimaru's caresses paused for a moment as her words sunk in. They began again as he answered. "What did you have in mind?"

Anko was quiet; she hadn't given the whole thing much thought. She searched through her train of thought slowly, like the pace Orochimaru's hand was going as it rubbed higher up her hand.

A familiar face flashed across her and she shot up, causing Orochimaru to pull away. "School!"

"What?" Orochimaru questioned.

Anko crossed her legs and bounced up beside him. "You can't expect him to just stay in that tiny space all day, so why not send him somewhere where he can run around and actually gain a friend or two."

Orochimaru laid back, staring at the ceiling thoughtfully. "That sounds sufficient; it's working well for Kabuto."

"Great!" Anko exclaimed.

"But there's a few dilemma's." Orochimaru added. "For one, schools need medical records and nonsense such as that, Kimimaro has none. Secondly, the child has quite a temper. If he gets in trouble with one of the students there, he may use his Shikotsumyku and kill someone; we wouldn't want that, would we?"

"We'll talk to him." She pressed. "Besides, I know a certain teacher-in-training who will probably do almost anything I ask that might be able to give him some backup if necessary."

Orochimaru looked at her with a sly look in his eyes. "Why are you so serious about this?"

She gave him a just as wicked look. "The kid's very possessive of you; I don't want him cutting my throat just because you're giving me your undivided attention."

Orochimaru shrugged. "I believe there's a…" his ran back over her hip. "Second reason behind it, but I'll take that one for now." He stood. "I might as well go and discuss this with him; see you soon."

Anko panicked and grabbed him. "Don't do that!"

"Why?" he asked in a suspicious tone.

"Um…" Anko thought quickly to keep from probably killing the kid and keeping him calm so that he didn't kill her. "Because…he was asleep when I went into your apartment. And… just don't go up in there and wake him up, okay?"

Orochimaru stared her down. He knew she was hiding something, but even he couldn't see through some of those walls her eyes had built up. "Fine." He agreed.

Anko slapped him on the back. "Sweet! I'll go talk to Iruka about the paperwork."

Orochimaru's possessive instincts went flying the second she mentioned that man's name. This time, he grabbed her and pinned her down.

"What the heck?" she demanded.

"If I can't go check on one of my own, you can't go anywhere either." He said, hiding his true motive and running his hands slowly under her shirt.

"Oh come on!" Anko hissed. "We just…and the sheets…just let me up will ya!"

"I will…" he whispered, running the tip of his tongue over her jaw. "After lunch."

"Eh?"

"It's well past noon, and I'm starving."

Anko froze as he began to kiss her neck in the gentlest matter he had ever done. Her stomach flipped like this was new experience to her, but her ecstasy quickly rose, and she relaxed. Hell, sex was all the food she needed.

"Yeah…after lunch…"

.,.,.,.

After walking in silence for nearly an hour, Ryik and Itachi decided they should head inside for some lunch.

"Maybe Mom's food will cheer him up." Itachi pointlessly thought.

The boys removed their shoes and stepped into the living room. Ryik was about to head for the kitchen when one of Itachi's hands shot up and got him in the gut.

"What the Hell's is you trying to-"

"Shh!" Itachi shushed violently.

"What-"

"Shut up!" Itachi hissed.

Ryik saw the urgency in his eyes and obeyed, but he was still a little steamed about the hit in the stomach.

Itachi motioned for him to follow him, which he did. They stopped at the doorway outside of the kitchen. All was silent, but Itachi knew that something was deadly wrong. There was a thick tension in the air and each time he breathed it in, he could have been sick by the wrongness that lingered in it.

Itachi peaked out into the kitchen. Relief was about to take him when he saw his mother sitting at the table with a sleeping Sasuke in her arms, but then, a large figure stepped out in front of him and blocked out the view of them.

"Well hello there." A crane masked ANBU greeted as he grabbed Ryik's and Itachi's shirt collars and dragged them into the middle of the kitchen.

Itachi kicked him in the knee and sent him bouncing back.

"Itachi!" Mikoto shouted, rising from her seat. The second ANBU, a skinny, insect masked one, forced her back into her seat.

"Keep your hands off of her!" Itachi shouted at him. He and Ryik were now in defensive positions, ready to kill anyone who tried to attack them.

"Relax," the one guarding Mikoto said. "We're not here to hurt your ma."

"We're here for him." The large one said, pointing at Ryik.

Ryik froze, cold sweat running down his back.

Itachi stepped in front of him. "You are going to leave right now, without Ryik."

The large crane laughed. "Sorry kid, orders are orders and I'm not about to get chewed out by the boss."

Itachi's eyes widened and then became angry slits. "Danzo."

The crane stepped forward, reaching for Ryik. "Come on kid."

Ryik slapped his hand away. "I ain't going nowhere!"

A slight squeal caused him and Itachi to turn to Mikoto, who was being dragged out of her seat by the insect ANBU. He brought a kunai to her neck and she gripped the sleeping child in her arms protectively.

"If you don't want your mama here to get sliced up, I suggest you shut the Hell up and come on."

Itachi stared wide-eyed at his mother and baby brother who was starting to awaken to the madness around him. He slowly turned Ryik who was in just as shocked but more angry than anything. For some reason, there were red markings surfacing his skin.

"Do you seriously want something like that living in your house?" mocked the insect ANBU.

Ryik looked down and immediately tried to conceal himself, but Itachi and Mikoto had already seen him.

"I-Itachi?" his mother questioned, looking worriedly at her son.

Itachi kept his eyes of Ryik; he seemed like the enemy all of a sudden.

"You've been harboring a monster ma'am." The crane ANBU snorted. "And you've been putting yourself in huge danger. This kid can't control what he is, and if he had snapped, he probably would have killed you all without a second's hesitation."

"Shut yo' mouth!" Ryik yelled. "You wrong, I wouldn't had hurt any of them no way! Ya'll don't know a damn thing about me so quit talking…" he looked over at little Sasuke "…up_ crap_!"

"Whatever kid." The crane said as he reached for him again. "You're coming with us whether you want to or not."

Ryik slapped his hand away and turned to Itachi. "Uchiha give me a hand!"

Itachi stared at him and then at his mom and brother. Sasuke was playing with his mom's hair, laughing as if nothing was wrong. Itachi couldn't bear the thought of watching that laugh turn into a screaming, but he really didn't want Ryik to be taken away. He was his strength after all.

_Mom_

_Ryik_

_Sasuke_

_Ryik_

_Anko_

_Ryik_

_Ryik _

_Ryik_

_Monster_

_Ryik_

"…Take him."

Ryik's eyes widened as Itachi stepped aside to allow the ANBU's to take him.

"He's yours; just leave my mom and brother alone."

Ryik's knees were about to give out, but the large ANBU caught him and started to drag him along. He snapped out of is cloud of betrayal and fought back. "You's kidding right!" Ryik screamed as he was pulled past Itachi.

The Uchiha didn't look at him, only walked up to his mother and brother as the insect shinobi left them.

"Itachi!" Ryik screamed. He pulled himself from the ANBU's grip and tried to run to him but was grabbed by the other. They got a bruising, strong grip on both his arms and pulled him along.

"You's kidding right? You don't mean it do you! Itachi? ITACHI!"

Itachi's mother dropped to her knees and held both of her boys closely, crying softly. Itachi buried his head into her dress and tried to block out Ryik's receding screams.

"Itachi? ITACHI!"

././.,.,

"_ANKO? Anko! Anko help me, I can't do this alone!"_

Anko's eyes shot opened and she sat up, looking around for the source of the scream that had been calling out her name.

Orochimaru, who had been putting the rest of his clothes back on, turned to her. "What is it?"

Anko looked at him and then ran her hand through her slightly sweaty hair. "Nothing, I just…thought I heard something."

He shrugged and pulled his shirt on. "Get dressed; I want to go get that paperwork done before nightfall."

Anko stretched and laid back down. "Later, okay?"

"Anko, it's already going on two o'clock, get up."

"No." she sighed, falling back into sleep.

Orochimaru turned the half-naked woman onto her back. "You do not want me to make you."

Anko smirked. "Right, because everything you do is so threatening."

He pressed her face closely to hers. "You want to see threatening? I can show you threatening my dear girl."

She captured his lips and kissed him hard, pulling away just as he was about to respond. "Then show me. Convince **me** for once."

He slowly pulled her arms over her head, pinning them so that they'd stay out of the way. "I'll convince you to do what I tell you when I tell you, that way you won't end up getting hurt." Saying those words, he leant down and began harshly sucking on her neck.

She squirmed slightly, but made no real attempt to free herself. She was trying to immune herself to his pleasurable "torture", because even though he told her he was sticking around, she had her doubts that she would wake one morning and he would be gone out of her life once more. If she didn't become too attached, there would be nothing for her to yearn for later on.

She hissed lowly when Orochimaru bit down a little too far, but she didn't try to stop him yet. She relaxed and closed her eyes as his cruel marking became soft sucking.

She managed to maneuver his head so that she could catch him in a deep, hot kiss. He didn't seem to mind at all. Her arms had been released so that she could hold onto him. She circled his shoulders and tucked one leg underneath his and tried to rearrange their positions, a difficult task considering how much larger Orochimaru was compared to her.

"Not a chance." Orochimaru purred.

Anko smirked and gave it her all and managed to roll them over.

They both shrieked as they hit the floor, landing side-by-side.

Anko burst out into laughter while Orochimaru gave her a rather annoyed look as he brushed his hair out of his face. "That was not funny." He scolded like a parent pointing out a wrong their child did.

Anko placed her elbows on his stomach as she sat up. "Oh come on, where's your sense of endurance?"

He smiled and grabbed one of her arms, quickly flipping them again.

This time, Anko bumped the side of her head on her desk chair, but she was too interested in the way Orochimaru was pinning her to care about the upcoming knot. He had one knee in between her legs and had both his hands at the side of her head.

"Right here." He husked, kissing her passionately.

She smirked against his mouth and met him with one as rough as his.

He pushed her deeper into the wood under them, but she hardly noticed. That is, until the friction going on between them caused it to get super-hot.

Anko tried to arch up some, but even that didn't help the fire seize.

It just kept getting hotter and hotter.

And hotter.

And hotter.

And hotter.

././././.

Ryik looked up, blood running down from the corner of his mouth and sweat drops sliding down his temples. He tried to move his arms but they were tightly held down by the metal supports. All he was able to do was either look straight ahead or down, and he wanted to look into the eyes of the monster who had done this to him.

"What's the matter Ryik?" The elderly man asked as he saunter out of the shadows into the bright light that hovered over Ryik's head. He applied weight on his cane as he leaned into Ryik's face. "Are you not happy to be home?"

Ryik snarled at him and spat directly in his good eye.

Danzo froze for a moment before calmly wiping the saliva off of him. "No worries," he said. "You will be leaving again very soon."

Ryik's expression changed. "You letting me go?" He heard a dark chuckle from the man.

"Yes." He lifted a hand and two medical ninja ran up to Ryik, applying wires to his forehead despite his struggles.

"What the Hell? What is you doing?"

Danzo sat back a good distance to explain and watch the show. "From our previous…tests, it shows that your abilities react to intense stress and life-endangering situations. Well, Ryik Katzan, this is your final test, and then you'll be out of our hair forever."

Ryik twitched, he knew what he meant. "You crazy. If I suddenly disappear, a lot of people will find out and come knocking on yo' door."

"A lot of people? Now who in their right mind would care about someone like you?"

Ryik opened his mouth to yell at him, but found no words. Anko had crazy snake face now; he was of no use to her. And Itachi had thrown him away, as if he didn't want him anymore.

He had no family, thanks to his own stupidity. He had no one, just like before.

He lowered his head, surrendering to the loneliness again.

Danzo smirked and turned slightly to one of the medics. "Set it at full power."

The medic gasped. "But sir-"

"Am I stuttering? Full power, now."

The medics exchanged worried glances, but decided not to try Danzo's patience once more.

Ryik suddenly felt tiny stings tingling up and down his body. The stings became greater and greater until it was nothing but fiery pain that was mauling at his bones and nerves. It was quickly spreading to his organs, which would be burnt to a crisp soon enough.

.,.,.,.

"_**Why are you here!"**_

"_It ain't even my fault this time!" Ryik defended against the great fire bird._

"_**What have I told you?" it roared.**_

"…_I's didn't do it this time…I's don't wanna be here…"_

_The Phoenix was quiet for a moment, taking Ryik's small figure in. "__**You're about to die again, aren't you?"**_

_Ryik looked away. "No, I don't wanna die yet… I don't wanna go through all of that again!"_

_A large, fire-made tail wrapped around Ryik. _

"_**That's not my priority."**_

"_Stop!" Ryik screamed as the fire closed in on him. "Stop stop stop…"_

.,.,.,

Danzo's single eye widened as the markings on Ryik's skin became darker and larger than they had ever been.

"Lord Danzo!" One of the medics shouted. "Look at the walls!"

Danzo did so and saw that the metal was slowly starting to melt. He had pushed Ryik too far this time.

"Everyone out!" he ordered.

The medics in the room scrambled out, but the two ANBU from before stuck around to loyally await orders.

"What do you want to be done sir?"

Danzo continued to stare at the boy who was beginning to break free of his restraints. He looked down to see that the floor was about to cave in.

"When the building crashes down, get Ryik, if he survives. You know where to take him."

The ANBU nodded and disappeared, Danzo followed shortly.

.,.,.,.,

"Let me through!" The Third Hokage demanded; one would think that he was a twenty year old by the way he was trying to push past those two medical ninjas.

"But sir!" one protested urgently. "The place is falling to the ground; you'll die if you go in there!"

Hiruzen brushed the young medic off and stormed in. "The ANBU in this building attacked a family in the Uchiha compound and stole a child from there! I'm going to get to the bottom of this and I'm going to let a few collapsing tiles stop me."

As he made his way through the shaky building, the air and light started to become weaker, but he didn't let that slow him down. He was downright positive that Danzo had something to do with this, and he was going to give that raspy old goat a piece of his mind even if he had to get crushed to give it.

Within a moment, he found the interrogation room where Danzo was supposed to spend most of his time at. "Danzo!" Hiruzen called out, coughing slightly as more dust met him. "Danzo you old bat, come out here!"

Someone coughed, and Hiruzen had to squint to see the blurry figure crouching in the corner of the room.

"Danzo?" Hiruzen questioned. He edged closer to it until he saw the figure of a child.

"What?" he examined. He bent down to the child's level and tried to reach out to him. "Are you all right" he asked.

He child hugged himself tighter as a response.

"You need to get out of here," the third advised, holding out his hand. "Come with me, I'll show you the way."

The child remained crunched up, but Hiruzen did not relent. Finally, the child looked his way and stared at the hand he was offering.

Hiruzen smiled when the small, brown hand reached out for it. He gasped however when the grip of it became uncomfortably tight as he squeezed it.

The child pulled him forward until Hiruzen could smell the dirt and blood off of him.

"Please…help me…"

Hiruzen felt fire eating at his skin and tried desperately to pull away but did not succeed.

The fire became too wild, and the child smirked with his light brown eyes as it spread out.

.,.,.,.,

Anko pulled away from Orochimaru because she was beyond certain that the floor under her was vibrating. Her eyes squinted and she was actually able to see her hand tremble along with the little earthquake.

She and Orochimaru looked around as the furniture began to shake violently and move out of place.

Orochimaru grabbed her and forced her under her desk as the shaking increased.

"What are you-"

Orochimaru used his body as shield to keep her from trying to get out. "If this is an earthquake, you need to be somewhere where you won't get your head busted in." But just as he finished those words, everything became calm again.

They stood and examined the room; there was little if any damage. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Anko headed to the window.

"Damn." She muttered because she couldn't see a damn thing thanks to Orochimaru's apartment.

She brushed past Orochimaru and got some clean clothes out of her closet. After dressing under his gaze, she gave him a look and said, "Stay put."

She raced out of her house and climbed the roof. The air was musty with the smell of smoke and some kind of other scent that she couldn't make out. All she had to do was look in the direction of the village and she could see the source of the smell.

There was a large fire in the distance, with a mass of smoke so thick; one wouldn't be able to make the village that was supposed to be behind it.

Anko gasped and used her hand to block out some of the smoke that was reaching her nose.

Orochimaru, disobeying Anko's simple order, appeared beside her and looked out into the destruction as well. He didn't know whether to laugh or comfort Anko, who was in silent shock.

"Father!"

Anko and Orochimaru shot back to see Kimimaro trying to climb the roof. He made it and ran up to them. "The landlord just stopped by and said that there was an explosion in the middle of the city. There is an evacuation of a twenty mile radius; he said we should get going."

Anko spoke up. "Did he say what caused the explosion or where it was at exactly?"

Kimimaro bit his lip before speaking, still a little angry at her. "All he said was that the ANBU center had burst into flames and that the smoke and flames were unmanageable."

"ANBU center?" Orochimaru glanced over at Anko but she wasn't there. He shot around and saw that she was already jumping rooftops to the disaster.

"Anko!" Orochimaru called after her. "Don't be an idiot!"

But Anko didn't listen to him and kept running.

Orochimaru swore up and down he was going to rip her head off when she got back. He turned to Kimimaro and was a bit surprised to see a pleased smirk on his thin lips.

"Kimimaro?"

The boy's expression turned innocent almost instantly. "Yes sir?"

"I want you to go to the evacuation center with the land lord; I'm going to keep an eye on Anko." He saw the hate in Kimimaro's eyes, but pretended not to. Forming a few hand seals, he transformed into his Urami Choro disguise. "I'll be back, I promise."

Kimimaro watched him run off in Anko's direction. Hate and bitterness was eating at was used to be respect and love.

"Anko…" he prayed. "Please…die out there. I need you to die!"

.,.,.,.,.,.,

Anko saw Orochimaru come up alongside her, but they did not say anything to each other; they were both too damn stubborn.

They had to slow down for the air around them was getting thicker with dirt and smoke. Finally they had to stop all together because they couldn't breathe in without ingesting a mouthful of dust.

"Where are we?" Orochimaru yelled over the sound of ruble crashing.

"I'm pretty sure that we're right in front of the ANBU center." She answered, trying to keep a good visual of him while looking around.

"Pretty sure?" Orochimaru asked astonished.

"Orochimaru, not now!" Anko scolded. She rubbed her eyes to wipe the water away. "It's becoming so dense out here! Maybe if we get to higher ground-"

Her eyes widened and she spun around, sending a kunai out of her sleeve and to the direction of the threatening presence.

Orochimaru, who was astonished that she had that presence before he did, followed her lead and armed his self.

They could barely see the figure coming through the thick dust, but they heard its footsteps scrap against the gravel as it came closer.

Anko squinted at the person who was now face to face with her. She gasped slight as the kunai that she had thrown was pointed at her by a small arm, now slick with blood.

"Itachi?" she exclaimed.

The person stepped closer, holding his arm that had been cut. It was indeed Itachi Uchiha.

"Jesus kid, don't sneak up on people like that." She scowled, taking her kunai back. From the corner of her eye, she could see Orochimaru coil back even though Itachi hadn't seemed to notice him yet.

"This is all my fault." Itachi whispered.

"What?"

Itachi fell to his knees, his hands digging into the dirty ground. "I let them take Ryik! If I had protected him, this wouldn't have happened!"

Anko bent to his level, her heart pounding even more. "Ryik? You mean to tell me that Ryik…"

"I don't know." Itachi said. "But I can't think of anything else that could have done it. The ANBU…they've been doing things to him…he wouldn't tell me what, but he's been acting different…you know, more different than Ryik already is."

Anko flinched. She remembered the first day she saw the red markings eat at his skin and the amazing fire abilities he had demonstrated.

_"That boy... is the human host of the Fire Phoenix. He is very dangerous."_

Anko stood up and looked back to where the ANBU center was supposed to be standing. The smoke was clearing up now and she could see an outline of the burning building where her comrade just may be.

"Oro…Urami, come with me I'm going to need your-" She turned to see that Orochimaru had completely disappeared. Anko muttered a few curses and something about maiming him later and turned back to Itachi. "Go home; I'm going to find Ryik."

Itachi grabbed her arm and pulled her. "No! You'll disappear too!"

Anko escaped from his grip gently. "He needs me Itachi, he needs both of us."

Itachi looked down and thought about what she was saying. "Then…let me go with you."

"Itachi…" Anko sighed.

"No!" Itachi defended. "I have Sharingan, I can find his chakra and we'll be able to find him faster."

Anko rubbed her eyes and thought about throwing dirt in his face before he could run after her.

"All right." She said. "But if I say get out, you run like Hell, got me."

He nodded, his features turning solemn again.

They heard a crash; they were running out of time.

"Let's go!" Anko yelled.

They covered their faces and ran to the building. Anko summoned a large snake for them to hide in and get them safely through the most dangerous parts of the building. Meanwhile, Itachi was using his Sharingan to track out any chakras. The snake they were in was hissing in pain, but it kept going.

"Stop!" Itachi yelled. "I've found someone."

Anko smiled and released them from the reptile; it disappeared instantly.

The person was buried under thick, black boards that were once part of the floor above them. He seemed to be breathing, but from the smell of cooking flesh, he had been burnt badly.

"Help me get these boards off of him!" Anko instructed.

They pushed the chard wood off the man quickly and were shocked to see who it really was.

"Lord Hokage!" Anko exclaimed.

Hiruzen's midsection was burnt up very badly, and it appeared that his chest may have been crushed to little repair.

Anko and Itachi lifted him gently. Anko used her jacket to wrap around his chest and put a stop to the bleeding. She fumbled with the lapels of her coat to make the self-made tourniquet as tight as possible. If may have been easier if she had **a little help**.

"Itachi," Anko scowled at the boy who was spacing off. "A little assistance would be freaking awesome."

But he didn't seem to hear her. He was staring at something in the far corner of the flaming room.

"Itachi!" Anko roared. "This man is bleeding to death, I could really use your help!"

Itachi looked back at her with frightened eyes and pointed to the corner that he had been staring at.

Anko had to squint because the fire was starting to die out some causing the room to become dimmer. However, she was able to make out dirty, individual spikes hovering above the blocks of woods that hid him.

"Ryik!" Anko cried. She looked back at Itachi but a solemn, shameful look adorned his face instead. He couldn't face Ryik, not after what he did to him.

Anko shook her head and shifted the Hokage's weight to him. "Take him out of here and get him to the hospital."

Itachi stared at her with glassy eyes. He huffed and rearranged the Hokage so that his upper body was on his back and his feet drug on the floor. "Be careful." He whispered before dodging into the fires.

Anko walked slowly to the slouched figure. She could see the dim markings on his body that showed that he was still empowered.

"Hey," she whispered. She watched Ryik's legs curl up to his chest. "Ryik, it's me."

Ryik didn't move. Anko bent to his level and reached out for him. "We need to get you out of here."

Ryik slapped her hand away with so much force that it stung. He looked at her, his face almost black with soot. "Don't you get it!" he yelled at her. "I's supposed to die, I want to die!"

Anko noticed that the building was starting to shake again and tried to calm him. "Why?"

He shook his head, tears creating tiny streets on his dirt face. "My dad…he always said I's was a monster, that I didn't deserve to live. I didn't want to believe him, because I thought…" a sad smile crossed over his face. "I's thought that Mommy would come back and tell me different." His body went weak and he just slumped against the wall. "It took me years before I realized that she couldn't come back because there's no escape from Heaven. But that doesn't stop me from wanting her." he stared at Anko, still smiling foolishly. "I's guess that's why I like you so much Anko-girl…"

Anko froze at the insanity that filled his eyes.

"Mommy."

She twitched, fearful and for some reason irritated at his behavior. It wasn't until he reached out for her that she snapped and slapped him across the face.

Ryik's head hit the wall and he stopped moving.

"Don't **you **get it?" Anko screamed. "I'm not your mama kid, I can't be! How the Hell can I be a parent if I can't be a girlfriend for a man I let sleep in my bed every night huh?"

Ryik slowly looked back at her, his eyes angry but his expression soft.

Anko covered her eyes. She hated Orochimaru again. She hated him for making her realize what dangerous emotions really existed inside her. She swore she'd fight tooth and nail to keep him, but every time she watched him sleep or whenever he stared at her, she felt the suffocating wave of doubt hit her.

Orochimaru would never belong to her, and that was why she could never belong to Ryik.

Anko sighed and looked at Ryik again. "I'm sorry kiddo but I can't be your mom." She saw it, the same hurt that was in Kimimaro's eyes when she told him of Orochimaru's whereabouts. Kids really had a way of putting you on a guilt trip.

"Come on." She said, holding out a hand for him to grab on to. "This place is seconds away from hitting the dirt, and I don't want to go down with it."

Ryik didn't move, only stared at the hand she offered to save his life with.

"Ryik come on." Anko ordered irritated. Again, he did not respond, and Anko lost patience and grabbed his wrist. "Now brat!"

Ryik squeezed Anko's hand and a wave of fire raced up her arm and set her arm a blaze.

.,.,.,

Itachi was maybe a few several feet from the exit when he heard an ear piercing scream. The roof above him shuddered as well, and he stopped and looked back. Nothing was behind him but black smoke and flames.

"Anko?" he called into the emptiness.

The building made a creaking noise as a response, but it wasn't the one he was looking for.

He shifted the Hokage's weight a little more and turned to follow the source of the noise.

"No…"

"Lord Hokage?"

"Don't…go back…in there…"

Itachi turned back to the exit. "I'm going to take you outside, but I'm coming back in for Anko. Hang on." He dashed forward, trying to save as much time as he could. He jumped over large pieces of room that had fallen around, threatening to end him and the Hokage, but the Uchiha pushed forward.

Unfortunately however, he didn't see the gap in the floor that caused him to fall face first into the tarnished floor.

The old man beside him groaned as he rolled off of Itachi's back, and Itachi scurried to recover him. He had him halfway on his shoulders when a louder groan caused him to look behind him.

He had zero reaction time as a large section on the roof fell towards him, the fire on it red as the swirls in his own eyes.

./././.

"Damn you…RYIK!" Anko screamed at the top of her lungs as she slapped Ryik to get him to release her. She scrambled back and dropped into the crackling cinders, chocking as she sucked in smog to recover from her scream. Her hand was a scorched piece of meat, covered in plump heat boils and sending waves of pain through her nerves.

"Orochimaru…" she groaned. She wasn't given a response, as if he ever gave her one. "Sensei!" she screamed as loud as her failing lungs would allow. She heard a crash directly behind her and looked up to see that the roof was caving in a lot faster now.

She swallowed the dirt and her throat and slowly sat up. Ryik appeared to be out cold or asleep at least. She glared at him, hating him for what he did and that she still wanted to save him. She cursed him, Orochimaru, and everyone else she could think of as she tore the bottom part of her tank top and used it to bandage her hand.

Hissing, she used her good hand to position Ryik on her back and dashed away to find the entrance she had come through.

"Crap crap crap!" Anko hissed as pain seared though her and dulled out her sense of direction. She had no idea where she was and cold barely see what was in front of her. Her air supply was even more limited now and she felt like she was going to be sick from all the smoke she had inhaled.

"Hey!" Anko screamed out into the fire. "Is anyone out there? Can anybody here me!"

She screamed at the silence and chose a random direction to run off in. She stumbled over boards and yelped at spewing flames that hit her as she ran faster and faster.

Out of nowhere, the floor gave way and Anko and Ryik fell through the floor and landed on their stomachs.

Anko shot up and spat out the ashes that got caught in her mouth. All she could taste was dirt now and she struggled to get the soot out of her eyes and nose. She quickly took in long gulps of air and felt for Ryik. Her fingers poked something soft and she clutched it, thankful that it was Ryik's filthy locks.

She tried to pick him up but was brought back to her knees by the ache in her spine. She couldn't stand up, could barely move at that.

Anko finally knew what hopelessness felt like now. If she didn't die from suffocation first, the fire would gladly eat her alive.

She heard a loud crack and new that the rest of the roof was going to fall any second now.

She couldn't move, but she could die. It was probably the only thing she could do right.

"_Orochimaru…Sensei…man I hate you…but thank you. Thank you for giving me this last month to reconnect with you, to feel you, to…love you? Yeah…to love you._

_Iruka, Itachi, Jiraiya, Lord Hokage…everyone else. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lied to all of you, and I understand if you hate me, and I love you guys…well, sort of._

Anko used her last moment to cover Ryik's unconscious body as the ceiling crashed in on them.

./././.

_The Next Morning_

Jiraiya awoke with a jerk. He sat up and looked around his hotel room. The room was an orange color due to the late sun retreating from another day, giving off a gloomy atmosphere which may have been a secondary source to his nightmare.

He sighed and rubbed his greasy face, looking down at the papers, pens, and written pages of a novel he was working on. He picked up the pages and began to organize them, looking over the material he was in the process of writing.

A knock on the door caused him to look up. "Come in." he answered.

The door opened and the receptionist he recognized from downstairs entered with a few pieces of paper. "Mail Mr. Jiraiya." She said tiredly. The girl was about in her early twenties, and had long wavy blond hair and a round face of freckles. She wasn't really Jiraiya's type, but she was polite and sometime cut out a few things in bill so that he'd be able to afford to stick around a little longer.

He thanked her and took his papers, flipping through the envelopes. He groaned at the rent money and hospital bills he owed from his "research" incident from a few days ago. He tossed them aside and stopped at an envelope with a Konohagakure stamp on it. His entire face lit up when he saw that it was addressed from Anko.

"Well well," he sang as he ripped the envelope and released its thick paper. "Let's see what my main girl's got to say…"

_Dear "The Gallant Jiraiya",_

_Luckily for you, I am staying out of trouble…to an extent at least…;)_

_Things are going pretty well here in the Hell-hole; I've had old man Hokage off my back, and I've made a few…acquaintances during my birthday. Yes, I actually celebrated it and had a party; I really wished you had been there to pump it up. I can't believe how many people came! Well, I didn't really invite them, neither did I know they were coming. Ryik Katzan and Itachi Uchiha pulled a stunt on me that got them out here. It was…sweet. And strange, very strange._

_Speaking of strange, I guess you can say I've met…a guy. I wouldn't say we're really in a relationship, but it really feels that way. Sadly though, I don't think he feels the same. I know he wants to be with me, but…he has one Hell of a way of showing it. He doesn't really know how to be in a relationship, but since I don't either, I guess that's what's keeping us together. I have my doubts though._

_Anyway, enough with this sad shit! You need to get your ass back here as soon as possible; we have too much to catch up on._

_Yours, Anko_

_P.S. You might want to forget the "hooking up with an almost legal adult thing", my guy is very possessive._

Jiraiya leaned into the couch as he burst out into laughter. "So…Anko Mitarashi had actually found herself a little boyfriend? My God, she's grown up so fast."

He stared at the letter once more before placing it down to search for some clean paper. He wanted to write her back immediately and learn every single detail about this guy. If she was skeptical, he'd just pay her a visit, but he had to know what kind of guy had hooked up with his main girl.

Just as he was about to pick up his pen, his eyes fell upon a yellow piece of paper that had come with the rest of his mail.

His heart raced a little. A yellow paper meant that there was a huge emergency of some sort at hand.

Breathing in deeply he picked it up and prayed that there was just some kind of small disaster instead of something huge like an enemy attack.

He slowly scanned over the words, but didn't even have to get halfway through the telegram before he was racing out the door.

_Earthquake in Konoha; several injured, many still missing. Blood and other assistances are greatly needed. The following have been pronounced __**critically injured **__and need blood transfusions or __**deceased **__and need claiming:_

_Sokkan Hanbarnu [critically injured, B]_

_Itachi Uchiha [critically injured, AB-]_

_Hiruzen Sarutobi [critically injured, A]_

_Rougi Makimaru [deceased]_

_Hairo Sukmotar [deceased]_

_**Anko Mitarashi [deceased]**_

_Ryik Katzan [critically injured, O]_

/

_**I wrote this chapter in memory of the Japanese Tsunami/Earthquake victims. My prayers are with you and your families every night. May God be with you all.**_


	24. Waking up to you never felt so real

"Anko?" Iruka called as he knocked on her door. "Anko, look. I know it's a Saturday, but there was an explosion yesterday and some extra hands are really needed at the hospital. We're all going so…" Iruka stopped and sighed. It was pointless to yell at a door.

He gave a solemn glance to Asuma who had two needles waiting with a sly grin. "All right, you can take the door out."

Asuma nodded and casually picked the lock with Iruka and Kurenai with annoyance.

The door opened with ease, and Asuma stood with blunt pride. "There you go, lady and Kurenai."

Iruka glared at him as he walked in, Kurenai stuck behind to lecture him. "You wouldn't know how to do that if you didn't cause all the trouble when you were fourteen."

Asuma chuckled and wrapped an arm around her as he escorted her in. "But, babe, if I hadn't had been the little delinquent I was, you and I would have never met."

"Don't remind me." Kurenai sighed, but she gave her troublemaker a curt smile to show she was only being a tease.

"Hey, lovebirds," Iruka called to them. "You can make out later; help us find Anko."

The two cleared their throat s and straightened themselves before joining them in the search.

Iruka was lingering outside of the hallway that led to Anko's bedroom.

"What's the matter Iruka?" Asuma mocked. "Afraid to go in your girlfriend's bedroom?"

"She is not my girlfriend!" Iruka snapped.

"Guys," Kurenai whispered, incase Anko was home and asleep. A sleepy Anko was not a play toy. "I'll go check.

The two watched as the brave woman ventured into the dark hallway. "Be brave."

Kurenai entered Anko's room and checked around. There were clothes on the floor and a chair turned over. Her nostrils flared when she picked up something vile in the air. "Jesus, Anko." Kurenai growled as she hopped onto the bed to open Anko's window.

The scent became too much and she had to flee the room before she got the window halfway open.

Iruka straightened his form as Kurenai re-entered with stinging tears in the corners of her eyes. "Well?"

"No." Kurenai coughed. "But it smells terrible in there. I don't even want to know what she did to get her room to reek that bad."

Iruka and Asuma exchanged glances before shrugging.

"Maybe she already left." Asuma suggested as he sat back on her couch.

"Maybe, but…" Kurenai's eyes dropped. "Something just feels wrong about all of it."

It was Iruka's turn to throw an idea around. "I'm sure everything is fine, after Anko—"

A sharp knock brought them all at attention. The group exchanged glances, wondering if they should open the door.

"I know someone's in there." came a small but harsh voice.

Iruka's eyebrow arched. "I think I know that voice," he commented absently as he slowly strolled to the door. He looked through the keyhole but saw no one, so he budged it open slightly.

"Oh," was all Iruka could saw when he saw the barely familiar white-haired child in front of her. His stare was darker than it had been just a few days ago, and he was washed-out, as if he hadn't had any sleep in a while.

"Hello again…um…"

Kimimaro rolled his eyes and interrupted. "You're wasting your time here; Anko left to go to that explosion the day it happened."

Kurenai and Asuma took Iruka's sides and looked down curiously at the young boy. Kurenai bent to his level. "Are you sure? Maybe she just left for the evacuation...like you should be."

Kimimaro glared at her. "She left when it first happened. She's probably dead now."

Iruka jerked upright. "She went inside it?"

Kimimaro had to conceal his wicked grin. "She did."

Asuma said, "Well, that means she's probably already at the hospital, injured or just—"

Before Kurenai and Asuma could get a hold on him, Iruka was speeding down the gallery, slipping and sliding down each step.

"Iruka, hold up!" Asuma shouted after him.

Kurenai glanced back at the child who had courteously closed the door for them. "Where are your parents? You shouldn't be here by yourself."

"I'll be leaving shortly." He said.

Kurenai was still in doubt, but she ran after her comrades.

Kimimaro slowly trudged back to the evacuation center, grinning because he was almost certain of what they would discover.

…

_At the Hospital_

"This is ridiculous! Her neighbor said that she went to help with the explosion, she's got to be here!" Iruka exclaimed as a receptionist held him and his comrades off.

"I'm sorry, sir, but everything is a little dysfunctional right now. We had to switch to the back-up generators just to keep the hospital going and—"

"Just find her—"

"Easy, Umino." Asuma edged as he pulled his comrade away from the desk. "Maybe the kid was mistaken and Anko is on a mission or something."

"Asuma, I'm telling you she's around her; I can feel it in my bones."

Asuma chuckled at this, earning Iruka's death glare. He gulped. It was rare Iruka got this dangerous but when he did, a lot of things were said that could break a friendship apart.

Without another word, the two men sulked back over to the bench that was reserved by Kurenai.

"Well?" Kurenai questioned anxiously.

"They don't know a damn thing." Iruka growled as he took a seat next to her, the seat that was meant for Asuma.

Kurenai placed a hand on his back and gave Asuma a patient look. "I'm sure there's an explanation for this."

Iruka stared at the ground. He could almost see Anko's smiling face reflect off the shiny floors.

"Young man?"

Iruka looked up to see the nurse he had chewed up earlier rise from her desk, a clipboard in her hands. "I apologize. There was an Anko Mitarashi admitted this morning, but…"

"But what?" asked Asuma.

The nurse cleared her throat. "She was pronounced deceased when she was admitted. Out autopsy revealed carbon dioxide poisoning."

"What?" Asuma exclaimed. His attention, however, turned immediately to Kurenai who tumbled to the ground, a hand over her mouth.

Iruka stood very still, almost as if moving would wipe out his very existence. His head was swimming with images of the Kunoichi, and the irony of them was that she was alive in all of them.

He flashed to the night of her celebration and was haunted by the way her face lit up when Asuma almost threw his guts out. He saw the darkness in her eyes when everyone burst from her apartment. And he saw the teasing smile on her lips as they pecked the scar on his nose.

He dropped to his knees; his shaky arms the only thing holding him up. He felt a hot, twisted snake curl around in his gut and crawled into his throat, suffocating him until he had to let it out.

Kurenai and Asuma could only look on as Iruka fell to pieces. Anything they said or did would only bring him down more, it was best just to let him grieve.

The receptionist was already calling for help, but nothing could help him now.

…

"…Ugh…"

Itachi Uchiha opened his eyes and was met with a headache. His vision was blurry at first, but he was soon able to make out the brightly lit lights that gave off a white atmosphere all around him. His legs were burning but were concealed under the starch blanket over them. His right arm was in a cast, and he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder.

"Great." He growled. He turned his sore neck to the side and saw the curtain separating him and another person. He could see that the person on the other side was sitting up.

"Excuse me…sir? Where exactly am I?"

The person didn't budge.

Itachi sat up on his side. "Excuse me? Ma'am? Sir?" Itachi was becoming urgent now. "Would you please answer me?"

The person snorted. "Eh-What?" A second later, the curtain dividing the two of them opened to reveal the Third Hokage.

"Lord Hokage!" Itachi gasped. "You're alive!"

The Hokage frowned. "Did you expect me to die in that heap of burning ruble?"

"Uh…no, sir." Itachi stated, trying to hurry things along. His eyes caught the mass of bandages on his chest. "How bad is it?"

The Hokage grinned. "A headache, and broken rib or two, but my lungs weren't shattered, thank God."

Itachi watched him look around before sneaking out his pipe.

"That reminds me, why on earth were you in there, Itachi?"

Itachi gulped. The Hokage didn't remember about him dragging him out of there, let alone did he remember what happened after the roof collapsed on them.

"I…was looking for Ryik." He lied, well, it was sort of true. "But…the roof collapsed and I passed out on the smoke."

Hiruzen heaved a sigh of smoke. "Is that so?" he laughed. "You two have become quite the pair."

Itachi gripped the sheets under him tightly. What if Ryik was dead? He would never get to let him know how intensely sorry he was for tossing him aside. He would never have the chance to renew their friendship…or whatever it was.

"_Were_ quite the pair."

"What was—"

"Lord Hokage!"

Hiruzen jumped and struggled to conceal the smoking pipe he possessed.

A nurse, possible somewhere between fourteen and eighteen years old, stomped up to him and gently snatched the thing away.

"Hokage or not, you cannot smoke in this hospital! Especially when you're around these oxygen tanks and…" she shot Itachi a gently smile. "And children." She turned to Itachi and spoke to him in the most babyish tone a girl her age could have. "Can I get you anything, sweetie?"

Itachi glared at her softly before turning on his side, very conscious of his casted arm.

The nurse stared at him in a puzzled matter, but didn't linger on it and turned back to the Hokage. "Please don't do this again." She said before leaving the room.

The Hokage groaned and leaned back into the soft pillows. "So much for relaxing." He chortled, looking to Itachi for more conversation.

The Uchiha, however, remained on his side, either really or pretending to sleep.

Hiruzen looked away, but continued with his chat. '"You know, I was told that I was found under a tree a good couple of feet away from the explosion. I know for one that I was inside when it happened, so that means some courageous soul went in after me." He smiled at Itachi's back. "I owe that person my life, the same way who ever saved you."

An idea sparked into the Uchiha's head. Maybe it would help him deal with one of the problems, and thus fix another.

He gently turned on his side. "I believe I know who it was." He said, sitting up slightly so that he could better tear the truth and lies apart. "Anko Mitarashi went in with me. She and I separated and…everything is a blur after that, but she must have been the one that found you, and then went back in for me."

He was excited now and saw up all the way. "She's a hero, really she is." But to his surprise, the Hokage was frowning.

"She is just that, Itachi, even if your information is faulty, but I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to thank her."

Itachi's heart rate started to excel. "What do you mean?"

The Hokage really wished he had that pipe now.

"According to the latest information, a woman fitting Anko's description was found this morning. She'd been dead for at least an hour."

The words didn't affect Itachi at first. He didn't know how to care about strangers, let alone grieve for them. But as soon as the word "died" and "Anko" came together, the only thing that kept him from falling was the soft pillow under him.

"What?"

The door opened and the nurse from before walked in, two others followed, all carrying new supplies and sheets.

"Sorry," the lead said. "We have to change the sheets and…" her voice trailed when she saw the look on Itachi's face. She sat her things down and walked over to his bed. "Hey," she said in her kindest voice. "Are you all right little boy?"

"No! No! NO!" Itachi screamed over and over again as the young nurses gathered around him as comfort.

The Third was a bit jealous by the attention the youngster was getting from the ladies, but he knew Itachi had a lot more on his mind than that. He had the same thing on his mind as well.

"Anko can't be dead! I saw her two freaking days ago! There's got to be a mistake! THERE'S GOT TO BE!" Itachi smothered his face with his hands, shaking his head and mumbling repeatedly "She can't be…she can't be…"

The nurses awed in pity, and Hiruzen twitched.

"Young ladies," He announced as gently as he could. "Would you please leave us for a moment?"

The girls whispered something to each other before each giving Itachi a kiss on the head and giving a mere bow to the Hokage.

Hiruzen sighed and prepared his heart for a speech he knew would devastate him just as much as it would do the child.

"Itachi…" he began, glancing at him only slightly. Itachi was hunched over and gripping the sheets under him for dear life. Hiruzen couldn't tell if he was crying or shaking with anger. "I don't entirely know what your relationship is with Anko…but…you shouldn't let it affect you the way you're letting it-"

Itachi roared and shot up, knocking a utensil tray to the floor. "Why should I, huh?" he screamed at him. "Why should I be strong when everyone else is doing the exact same thing! That's what they're all going to do: act like nothing's wrong. But that's because this is nothing to them. None of those people out there care! None on of them care about her!"

Orochimaru stared him down closely. "And what about you?" he asked lowly.

Itachi froze, his expression of hate slowly fading. "What…about…me?"

The Hokage nodded. "You said they don't care about Anko, what about you? Do you care about her?"

Itachi slid back down on the bed and stared at the shiny floors. So many emotions, emotions he didn't even know existed, were flowing through him. "I…" he mumbled, his head bowing lower and lower. "Ryik told me the other day that…he loved her. I got angry because he said that…because…"

Hiruzen waited for his answer, but deep in the back of his mind, he knew what Itachi was going to say. Love had no age limit, just consequences.

"Itachi…try to realize that she's in a better place now. Her happiness ought to be what's really important, right?"

Itachi stared at him impassively. He hated himself for succumbing to such emotions, but he had been holding them in for too long.

"I suppose." Itachi stated, but his tone was nasty. "Besides, now that your number one troublemaker is gone, you'll be able to concentrate more on your work."

"Now hold one just a minute!" the Third snapped. "I cared about Anko just as much as you did. She was like a daughter to me, has been since…" his voice trailed off when an unwelcome memory came back to him.

"Since Orochimaru left?" Itachi finished, his voice stained with malice.

The Hokage stared at him and nodded solemnly. To his surprise, Itachi smirked, shaking now from his laugher instead of grief.

"He never left her, Hokage-sama."

"What?" The Hokage gasped.

Itachi looked up with him with dark eyes, but his words were in his mind. _"He never __**left**__ her. Her memories, her ambition, and most definitely not her bedside."_

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Both Itachi and the Hokage turned to the closed door as the sound of metal crashing and an utterly familiar voice screaming at nurses and other individuals.

Itachi flinched as the crashings and the yelling became louder, closer. He groaned and waited for the nightmare to begin.

The door burst opened and Ryik enter, pulling his hospital grown down as far as it could go. "WHERE IS MY PANTS? WHO TOOK 'EM?"

Hiruzen and Itachi shrugged obliviously.

Ryik cursed something and then flopped down on Itachi's bed as if nothing had happened between them just the day before. "I tells you Uchiha, the people up in here need to invest in some pants or something, all these people running around with their butts showing…" He then noticed the expression on Itachi's face. "What up with you? Ya'll look more depressed than usual."

Itachi stared at him. Why was he alive and not Anko? Did he even know she was dead?

"Ryik, how did you get here?" Itachi asked slowly.

Ryik gave him an odd smile. "How do ya think? I walked."

Itachi felt like slapping him. "No, no, you idiot! The hospital, how did you get in this freaking hospital?"

Ryik flinched. "All right, dude, don't give birth up in here." He switched his position so that his back was now to him. He gave a slight wave to the Hokage before concentrating on answering Itachi's question. But really, he didn't have too much of an answer.

According to the doctors, he had hit his head sometime during the blurry explosion. He had woken up in the hospital to find his pants gone and some weird looking male nurse trying to give him a bath.

"I…guess one of the rescue corps picked me up." He said quietly. He turned to Itachi. "What are you doing here?"

Itachi sprung up, but the cords and IV hooked to him restrained him from grabbing Ryik. "Anko and I went in to save your crazy ass!"

"Itachi…" The Hokage tried to warn.

"Anko!" Ryik exclaimed. "Where she at? What happened to her?"

"You happened to her…" Itachi mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.

Ryik glared at him. Of course, he didn't know entirely what happened, but if he was accusing him for doing something to Anko, he had to defend his honor. He edged near him, his eyes locked. "YOU'RE the one who let them damn ANBU take me away. If anything, this is all your fault."

Itachi snapped. He pounced forward with a yell, ripping his IV and other supports out as he tackled Ryik.

"Damn it!" Hiruzen cursed as he shifted around in order to find his call button.

Itachi held Ryik down and applied pressure to his throat. "This is all of your fault, you lousy bastard! You killed her! You killed her! You killed her!"

Ryik grabbed his wrists and was slowly able to remove them from his windpipe. He glared up at his ex-friend and flipped their positions with a kick to his stomach. "No, you Sharingan-bearin' bastard! **You **let them ANBU take me! **You're **the one who went in with Anko and didn't come back out with her! This is **your **fault!"

Itachi went limp under Ryik's grip. The spiky-haired little weirdo was right, this was all of his fault. He should have come up with something that would have saved both Ryik and his mom and brother. But he was still a child, and fell apart under the pressure.

Ryik stared down at his petrified face, still angry but sympathetic enough to give him advice. "If you want a second opinion, I don't think Anko-girl's dead."

The two sets of eyes in the room turned to him as Ryik hoisted Itachi to his feet.

"She's the strongest, bravest, and craziest girl I'd ever laid eyes on. She's out there, just laughing at you for going crazy like this."

The door opened and a doctor entered, the school of nurses behind him.

Hiruzen sighed. "Took you long enough." He muttered under his breath. He then cleared his throat to give his order. "Please escort Ryik Katzan back to his room, and give him some pants."

"Finally!" Ryik groaned, obediently following the staff.

Hiruzen looked at Itachi who had crawled back into his bed and hid himself under the blankets. He never realized that this boy, with so much darkness and power lurking in his blood, could feel so much pain for a girl he barely knew.

Or maybe he had seen more into Anko's mind than he thought he could.

"Itachi?" Hiruzen whispered.

"Leave me alone!" Itachi snapped, his voice in one broken sob.

The Hokage sighed and sat back for a much needed nap. He couldn't stay in the hospital forever.

.,.,.,.,

Ryik crawled into his bed as well and stared at the window.

This was a room for suicidal victims. He could tell by the bars on the windows and the security locks on the doors, which had been unlocked the first time he stormed out of his room due to a careless room.

But he could be locked in forever for all he cared, because in the back his mind, he could picture Anko's grinning eyes shut forever.

.,.,.,.,

_The smoke was closing in, creating a suffocating curtain of blackness and dust. Orochimaru coughed and did his best to squint through this screen. He was looking for someone, someone who he was very close to yet felt so separated from._

_He tried to call to them, but his air supply was slow and he didn't have too much time as it was. But he was supposed to be able to fight off these kinds of weaknesses, but something was happening to him. Something was weathering his strength away…_

_././._

Orochimaru woke with a sharp cough, sitting up on shaky arms and pushing chard boards off him. There was only a patch of light which signaled that he was he was still inside the accursed building but near the outside world that held real air. He crawled up to it, one of the few things he was able to do properly.

He sucked in his first breath of clean oxygen and lay out on the ground, breathing heavily. His eyes wandered off to the side, where for some reason, he really thought Anko would be. But she wasn't, and this stirred a twisted emotion of worry and anger inside him.

"Anko?" he wheezed, trying to stand. His legs felt like liquid and immediately gave out. He cursed himself and tried again, but fell back into the dirt.

He gritted his teeth and tried to push himself up with his arms.

"Anko!" he called out again. The echo of his own voice he was given, as an answer was enough to send him back to the ground. He glared at the world ahead of him. Was Anko somewhere in it, or had she been taken from it too soon?

He coughed again, this time something horrid tasting and thick running out of his throat. He wiped a quick hand across his lips and saw a reddish-brown substance: dirt mixed with blood. That was NOT good.

He tried the standing routine again; he was on his feet for maybe ten seconds before he hit the ground again.

"What's happening to me?" he whispered out loud. He couldn't move, could barely breath, and couldn't get nearly enough focus together to attempt some kind of jutsu to help him off.

This had been going on for almost three days now, starting the day he woke up in Anko's room after they officially committed to one another. It started off with just a simple cough, not enough to get him out of bed. But the cough turned into violent vomiting. He had to leave Anko that morning to find an ally that could give him an answer. He had yet to receive one.

A distant cough stung his attention, but he firstly chose to ignore it. But it became strong enough to gain his acknowledgement after a moment. He looked to its direction and squinted as a figure squirmed from under a piece of roofing. Something about that spiky head caused Orochimaru's heart to race. He continued to watch it until he realized that the spiky-haired person—a woman, **his** woman.

"Anko!" he yelled out, but his voice was so hoarse that he couldn't even hear himself. He struggled desperately to stand, just in case this was the person he was thinking of. When that didn't work, the great snake Sannin actually began to crawl, which he made more progress with than the standing attempt. He dug his chin into the ground and used it to get himself closer to his target, which was getting larger and clearer. His chin was cut up and bleeding, but the only thing he felt was the buzz in his head that told him that that woman was Anko and she needed him.

As he halfway reached her, a large pile of lumber tumbled over and blocked his path. After blinking dust out of his eyes, he used the wood as a leverage to help him to his feet. Each step was a challenge, each breath he wished he had back. A high power must have had mercy on him that moment, for he stood on the supports for a good thirty seconds and was able to make a few shaky steps towards the figure.

He stopped as Anko dropped to her knees, her hands grasping at her sides.

Orochimaru's passive expression twisted into one of extreme worry.

"Anko?" he whispered as he limped to where she was laying. She didn't seem to know she was there until he dropped down beside her. "Anko, are you all right?"

Anko whimpered something, one of her hands sliding up to her neck. "It hurts…"

Orochimaru gently unraveled her hand from her neck to get a look of what she was talking about. The seal on her neck was flaring lightly. He placed a hand over it and tried to apply his chakra into it to calm it down, but he couldn't summon nearly enough to handle that kind of injury.

"Damn." He growled. Anko suddenly slumped into him.

"Ryik…Itachi…they're dead…right?"

Orochimaru flinched. She was still acquainted to his former experiment and that Uchiha? Strange world.

"Later." He replied as he carefully slid his arms under her legs under and upper back. He took in a deep breath before slowly standing; he was thankful Anko was so young and so light.

"Don't take me…there…"

"Sorry, love," Orochimaru apologized.

….

Kabuto Yakushi sighed and dropped on a stool on the far corner of the hospital room he was in, hoping to forestall from the doctors who needed his help just a bit longer. He was barely eleven years old and he already being treated like he was some kind of long-time doctor.

He was exhausted from being up for fifteen hours straight and not having a bit to eat or a second of rest since. Everywhere he looked, more people were being brought in from the explosion that had occurred early yesterday evening. Some came in with just some minor burns and a knot or two, other came in with injuries that ate up their torsos and disfigured them to little if any repair.

He rubbed a slight sweat away from his face. This job wasn't exactly what he had wanted it to be. He expected more cutting, less helping. But hey, as soon as Lord Orochimaru got done they would be off and he'd get what he wanted.

There was a knocking on the window that startled Kabuto since he had his guard completely down. He turned to it and saw the very man he had been thinking about.

"Speak of the devil." He muttered as he hurried to let his Lord in.

Orochimaru stumbled in, Anko situated limply on his back. "No time for talk, check for internal injuries."

Kabuto stared at the woman with surprise, but then a hid an all-knowing smirk. _"This was the one Kimimaro was talking about…I can see why."_

Now excited, he wasted no time in sitting her down on the examination table. He cracked his fingers and helped gathered the tools necessary to cut her clothes off.

Orochimaru grabbed his wrist and turned him to him, staring down at him venomously. "I'll handle that part, if you don't mind."

Kabuto gulped. "Of course." He turned his back to him so that Orochimaru could go about his business. "I bet you've done it plenty of times." He mumbled under his breath just low enough so that Orochimaru couldn't hear him.

Orochimaru finished changing her into a clean pair of sweats before hooking her up to an IV.

Kabuto's eyes wondered over the Sannin's appearance. He was covered in a thick layer of smut and had a few burns every other place. There seemed to be something else going on, judging by Orochimaru's low guard and depleting chakra.

"Where you in the explosion?" Kabuto questioned

"No, I was playing with fireworks." Orochimaru snapped. "What the hell do you think?"

"Um…" Kabuto stuttered as he searched around to get his attention off of Orochimaru's fury. "Never mind."

"Smart boy." Orochimaru grumbled as he sat down in a chair nearby, removing his shirt.

Kabuto watched Orochimaru carefully. He could tell that he was tired, but there seemed to be a cloud of disease around he that couldn't decipher.

"How…are you feeling?"

Orochimaru turned a glare on his concerned subordinate. "I was almost crushed under a burning building, I'm in **deep** pain, the woman I'm with is probably dying, and you're fucking ask me how I feel!" He grabbed Kabuto's collar and brought the petrified child level to his face. "I'm** fucking** great!"

Kabuto stumbled back and gripped the wall for dear life. He stared at his seething boss and carefully deciphered the words and made connections. The medic had to force himself not to smirk when the words "woman I'm with" and "fucking" seemed to come together.

"Lord Orochimaru…have you been with this woman?"

Orochimaru slowly, and daringly, turned to him. "I beg your pardon?"

Kabuto's lips twitched and he stepped covered his face for a moment to let his slight embarrassment mixed with hilarity slip away.

"Kimimaro mentioned a while back that you were involved with a woman. Of course, I didn't entirely believe that you were…**with **this certain woman." He subconsciously let a light chuckle, unknowingly earning a glare from Orochimaru.

"I have to ask, Lord Orochimaru, what part does she play in our plans? Is she going back with us, or is she just hanging around so that you may-"

Orochimaru's fist connected with Kabuto's jaw before he could finish. Kabuto hit the door and didn't even have time to open his eyes before the Sannin had him by the throat and pinned against the door.

"Do you have any idea how close you come to dying each time you open your damn mouth?" the snake hissed, applying small amounts of pressure each time he felt the boy lurch in his grasp. He made sure Kabuto could look directly into his eyes. "Very close, my friend. Too close actually."

He released him harshly, staring him down as he slumped to the floor. "Luckily for you, however, I chose in the first place because of your potential. If it weren't for said potential, I'd snap your neck and leave your carcass in the morgue for the idiots here to deal with..."

Kabuto watched his master release him; stumble back, and then hit the examination table as he collapsed to the floor.

"Lord…Orochimaru?" Kabuto whispered when Orochimaru stopped moving. He crawled franticly over to him and felt for a pulse on his sweaty skin. His own heart began to race as he jumped up and ran to the emergency phone on the other side of the room.

"I need help in here…don't worry about the damn reason, just do it now!"

…

"Move it! Clear the way!"

Iruka and the others looked up just in time to see a group of medics push past various patients and staff members out of the way using a stretcher. Iruka's eyes fell upon the object that they were carrying and everything around him stopped.

He had known Anko Mitarashi for years. He had been on small mission with her, he had crushed on her, he had been sent to the hospital by her, and he had come close to falling in love with her countless times.

He didn't care about who her Sensei was, nor did he care if she was off the wall crazy. She had a sensitive side he knew he could get to if he tried hard enough, and he was more than certain he could get her to love him back. His love for her held no boundaries.

That's why he was able to recognize her mutilated face when she was rolled past him.

Another stretcher followed, but he didn't pay the least bit of attention of who was in it.

Iruka heard an "Oh, my God!" and then a drop of some sort, but didn't turn to see if it was one of his companions. Instead, he broke out after the front stretcher, a man voice cursing him as he did so.

"We need that A positive now!" "We're running out! She'll have to hold out until the donors show up."

"Well then, stick a needle in me, I'm an A positive!"

"Doctor, don't be-"

"Wait! Don't do that! Let me donate to her I'm O! She can take that."

The doctor looked over the panting Iruka closely. "Sorry there, son, but she'll need an A positive before she gets anything else.

Iruka went into panic mode

A tan arm was sudden at her side, a needle impaling it in the main vein. Red liquid oozed from it and slipped into her.

Anko felt the rush, and somehow knew whom the familiar warmth belonged to.

_./././._

"_Iruka! No, Iruka, don't do this for me! I don't deserve it; I slept with Orochimaru! I let him into the village! I betrayed you!"_

_./././._

Iruka looked down at her, hurt in his eyes, yet he forced a smile for her sake.

"You're going to be okay, Anko. You've got to be because…well, I want to ask you something when you wake up."

"Relax, son, she can't hear you."

./././.

The light was beginning to glow brighter, and Anko felt like it was affecting her ability to breath. She kept gasping but nothing came in.

"Easy now, Miss." A voice said. Anko couldn't open her eyes to see who it was, but her ears were powerful weapons and picked up the sound of strong footsteps closing in on her. She heard the clanking sound of metal and then was given the life of oxygen. She pressed down on the mask that was delivering it and breathed in deeply.

"Slow down, Miss." The nurse instructed. "You're not going to run out of oxygen anytime soon."

Anko's hand slid up to her eyes so that she could find the source of her blindness. She felt cotton circles lying over her eyes and went to peel them off. A pair of cold hands stopped her.

"Sorry, Miss, not yet."

Anko let her place her arms at her sides. She swallowed a lump of fear in her throat and questioned the nurse. "Am I blind?"

The woman laughed softly. "No, dear, but you did sustain some minor burns around your eyes from the ashes from that fire."

"The fire!" Anko gasped sitting up. "Ryik! Itachi! Lord Hokage! Where are they, are they all right?"

The nurse saw that her blood pressure was rising and did all she could to calm her. "I'll check for you but you have to calm down dear!"

"I want to see them! Let me see them!"

The nurse pressed the call button repeatedly while trying to hold Anko down. Finally a doctor and two more nurses came dashing in, each stepping up and whispering gentle words to help keep Anko restrained.

The doctor took out a needle and filled it with a blue liquid. "Hold out her IV." He instructed the nurse closest nurse to him.

Anko heard this and struggled even more, both for her own safety and the ones of the people she was searching for. Sadly however, three nurse gathered together and where able to get a hold on the feisty Anko.

"Stop it!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Get away from me!"

The doctor was an inch away from her IV when an urgent came up behind him.

"Wait! Let me talk to her, don't put her under—"

"Young man, this woman is about to go into hyperventilation; she needs to calm down."

"Let me calm her down, please, just give me a minute with her!"

The doctor and his nurses exchanged worried looks but gave him consent. "One minute, if her blood pressure isn't back to normal, I'm putting her out my way."

Iruka crouched down beside Anko and held her hand tightly. "Anko, it's me. Please, Anko listen to me-"

"Iruka, tell them to let me go!" Anko begged. "Ryik…and Itachi…I told them I didn't like them. But I lied, Iruka, I swear to God I lied! Tell these bastards to let me see them! I have to know if they're alive. I have to know where—"

"Anko!" Iruka shouted, calming as she did. "Ryik, Itachi, and Lord Hokage are all fine."

"What?" Anko reached up and felt his face, as if to see if it was really him and not someone who would lie to her.

"I saw them. Ryik was jumping around trying to get to you. Itachi was trying to calm him down…" Iruka stilled for a moment; he was starting to fade from giving so much blood. "And he Hokage…well, he's a tough old man…he's all right."

Anko smiled and leaned into his hand. "I told Ryik I hated him Iruka. He hates me now, he wants me to die."

Iruka glanced at Anko's heart monitor. Her vials were calmer, but she was still at risk for crashing.

"Anko…Ryik doesn't seem like the kind of person who would hold a grudge like that. Besides, he likes you, a lot, so just ask him and you'll see."

"No!" Anko sobbed. "I can't ask him. I can't! I'm scared, Iruka. I'm scared to death of what he'll say…" Her cries became heavier and long white ears came from her bandaged eyes.

"Anko…"

The doctor placed a hand on his shoulder. "Son, we have to do it."

Iruka stared at Anko sympathetically. He didn't want to let them put her to sleep by force, but it could save her, and he could regain his strength to console her when she woke up. He stood aside and watched as Anko slowly stilled.

"You should rest too, son." The doctor advised. "You gave blood, that's not something you can feel from in five minutes."

Iruka nodded and allowed a nurse to lead him to an empty bed on the other side of the room. He watched the nurses check Anko and then leave, leaving him and the unconscious Anko alone.

He stared at the chest that rose and fell with each shallow breath that passed through her oxygen mask, the bandaged arms that were now scarred with burns from her heroic deed. His main attention however was focused on the drying tears on her face.

More would come when he told her the truth: he had no idea what had become of the people she had mentioned. They could be dead and they wouldn't find out until their bodies were claimed.

A knock at the door brought he from his guilt.

"Am I too late or is it time for the mourners to walk in?"

Iruka shot up. "You! You're…"

"You're having the worse time with names, aren't you, Iruka-kun?"

Iruka gulped slightly. Even if he was practically a stranger, Urami Choro was a terrifying man.

"How is she?" he asked as he edged over to Anko's bedside. He was clothed in a clean kimono that exposed his bandaged chest. He looked sickly, but still strong.

Iruka's possessive nature shot up and he did his best to sit up. "Um…she should be fine now that she's had a blood transfusion."

Orochimaru/Urami nodded and ran his fingers through Anko's hair, now clean due to a light washing. He could feel Iruka's chakra spike and did his bed to hide his pleasure.

"She's beautiful, isn't she, Mr. Umino?"

Iruka cleared the lump from his throat. "Yes, she is."

Orochimaru continued his advances, playing with Anko's hair and egging Iruka on. "She's going to have a hard time when she's older, maybe even more than she's having now."

"What do you mean?"

"Why, her beauty." Orochimaru said. "I saw how you and those other men were watching her the other night at your little get together. Even the little ones were lost, poor souls." His movements stopped and he just stared at Anko for a moment.

Iruka was now confused and slightly embarrassed. However, he knew he had to defend Anko's honor, as well as his own and the comrades Urami was referring to. "Well, I assure you, none of Anko's comrades look at her in the way you are mentioning. As for Ryik and Itachi, well, they're children. I highly doubt they feel anything like that towards her."

Orochimaru rolled his eyes behind his hair, but hid his annoyance with a jaded smile. "And what about you, Iruka-kun?"

A dark fire twisted in Iruka by the way this man was acting like they were so close. Still, he melted a little when he thought about what Anko really meant to him.

"Well…I care a lot about Anko. She's one of my closes friends."

Orochimaru laughed dementedly, pulling away from Anko and leaning into the wall to keep himself from toppling over from the irony.

"Come now Iruka-kun," he laughed through his hate. "She's obliviously a lot more to you than just a close friend. Why else would you give her your blood and stick by her side, despite the way she treats you?"

Iruka's heart raced. Could this guy read thoughts and feelings?

"Well…" Iruka began to admit. "I…have always had a…interest in her."

"Interest…you say." Orochimaru's nails clawed into his thighs as he dug his hands deeper into his pockets to prevent himself from soaring over Anko's bed and demanding Iruka's full answer.

"Yes…" Iruka admitted, now smiling shyly. "Ever since we were kids, Anko's always been special. She wasn't like those other girls at all. She didn't care what she looked like, or what others thought about her…" Iruka paused for a moment to bring back a fact he knew. "With exception of her Sensei."

Orochimaru rage and hate faded momentarily at those words. "Her Sensei?"

Iruka shrugged. "Back then, he was everything to her. She trained every day to make him happy and focused only on that."

Orochimaru looked down at her, his sleeping angel. "Is that so…"

"Anyway," Iruka went on. "Those are the reasons I like her so much. She's so strong and confident, and she'll become a great Jōnin some day."

Orochimaru smiled and nodded, agreeing completely with those reasons.

"That's also why I want to ask her out today."

Orochimaru's eyes shot open and he gripped the metal rods securing Anko's bed. "You…what…?"

Iruka leaned back, completely oblivious to the dark tone that adorned the man's voice. "I think I might have a chance with her this time."

Orochimaru turned to the smirking Chūnin and his blood boiled just by the look of him. He released the now bent bars and slowly strolled to Iruka's bed.

He looked up just in time to see him standing over him, an impassive but dangerous glare in his eyes. "Um…what's the matter?"

"You can't do that." Orochimaru stated simply.

Iruka gulped."…I don't understand."

"You can't ask Anko…" Orochimaru's fist curled up. "out, because Anko is already with someone."

Iruka gasped silently. Who could it be? Defiantly not Asuma or Hayate. And Anko's not nearly as crazy as to date Might Guy. Kakashi, maybe? It didn't seem impossible but…why hadn't he mentioned it?

"Do you have any idea who?" Iruka gently asked Orochimaru/Urami.

Orochimaru sneered. "Oh yes, I know him quite well, and I'll just warn you now…**Iruka-kun." **He bent down and got face-to- face with the fearful boy. "This man Anko is with is very…possessive. And already finds your company a nuisance." An idea came to him and he just couldn't resist. "Not to mention that he's fucked her more times in one night that you could in one year, my friend."

Iruka's stomach turned, but he was too afraid to speak out to point out his disgust.

Orochimaru leaned back, not satisfied that he had tortured the prier. "Just thought I'd give you a heads-up." He turned and strolled back towards Anko's bed, staring down at her. He leant over and purposely gave her a long kiss on the head; he saw Iruka flinch out of the corner of his eye.

"Until next time, Iruka-kun."

Iruka watched him leave and then tried to crush himself into the soft mattress. He glanced over at Anko, but couldn't bring himself to fully look at her. He felt sickened by the information that had been delivered to him, but was it possible that Urami was just a sicko who wanted Anko all to himself? If so, why would he make up such an outrageous story about her?

"Anko," Iruka spoke. "I know you can't really understand me, well, maybe you can. You know, it's said that people in comas can hear what's going on outside their sleeping states." He laughed slightly but couldn't keep a straight smile on for once.

"I don't know if what Urami said was true, but…" he swallowed a lump of pain and hurt. "I want you to know that…I'm here for you." He forced himself to look in her direction. He smiled just at the sight of her pretty face. "If you ever…need someone to talk to, or to help you when things get too much for you to handle…you know, relationship wise."

He watched her for the longest time and then sighed, something like a sob broke through his throat.

"I really wanted to ask you out, but I'm willing to wait…because…because I love you, Anko. And I want to tell you that when you wake up so…so hold on Anko."

He stood carefully and walked over to Anko's bed, hesitantly running a hand over her cheek as Orochimaru had done earlier.

"Please, Anko…don't die…just don't die, Anko…"

.,.,.,.,.

"I don't get it." Asuma mused as he lit a cigarette. "If they just brought Anko in, who was it they thought was dead?"

Kurenai looked at him, she too wanted to know the answer to that question.

The two of them were sitting in the garden area outside the hospital so that Asuma could have his hourly smoke.

Kurenai stood, the smell working on her. "Well, an autopsy can't be performed until all of this settles down. And that could be days from now."

Asuma chuckled, his mind somewhere else. "I still don't get how anyone can be confused as Anko Mitarashi. I mean, come on. She's so-" his words turned into a gulp as Kurenai's dark stare fell on him.

"So what, **honey**?"

"So…different…and not nearly as lovely as you." He bent down and kissed her on the head with shaky lips.

Kurenai smiled satisfied. "That's what I thought you were going to say, **dear**."

Asuma swallowed a lump of tar and finished up his cigarette.

"Do you think it could be somebody we know?" Kurenai said, getting back on the subject.

Asuma stomped the finished bud in the dirt. "It's not impossible, but I'd hate to find out whom."

Kurenai felt a slight knot in her stomach. "What if Anko becomes like her?"

Asuma reached out and brushed a strand of hair from his girlfriend's face. "Relax, she's a tough little hottie."

Kurenai jeered at him. She knew that he was only kidding, but even she was jealous with Anko's good looks. "Let's go back inside before the medics have to bring a reviver for the poor soul who felt into the duck pond.

Asuma laughed nervously and led Kurenai to the door.

"Asuma! Kurenai!"

The two shot around to see Kakashi, Guy, and Hayate trailing up to them.

"Hey!" Asuma rushed in a greeting. "Where have you guys been?"

"Running around looking for you guys!" Kakashi panted.

Guy took notice of this and slapped him on the back. "Already out of breath, rival!"

Kakashi was on the verge of passing out and decided not to answer.

Hayate stepped out from behind them. "Is Yugao in there? I haven't talked to her all morning."

"When did you last see her?" Kurenai questioned.

"Last night." He said, a bit of urgency in his voice. "She went to go help secure the explosion, but she never came home. She's never done this before!"

Asuma and Kurenai looked at each other. They had the same accusation on their minds but they didn't want to bring it up right in front of Hayate.

"Have no fear!" Gai boomed while slinging a reassuring arm around his neck. "Lady Yugao is strong and vigorous! She will show up eventually!"

Hayate lowered his eyes unsurely.

"Uh," Asuma hummed. "Why don't you two go inside and look around for her."

"Great suggestion!" exclaimed Guy who pulled Hayate along against his will.

Kakashi was about to follow them when Asuma pulled him back. "What's the deal?"

He pulled him to the side for their secret conversation. "Kakashi, this morning a dead girl was admitted into this hospital. We were told it was Anko."

Kakashi's visible widened. "What?"

"But it wasn't." Kurenai cut in. "Anko was found barely an hour ago. She's messed up, but they said she has a high chance of making it."

Kakashi sighed with relief. "That's really good. But, what does that have to do with anything?"

Kurenai and Asuma stared at each other. "The other girl they found must look a lot like Anko to be confused as her. And…well, Yugao does have a few physical traits that match hers…so…"

"It's possible that Yugao might be dead, and had been confused as Anko since Anko was seen going into the explosion last night."

"…Yeah."

Kakashi sighed. "Hayate's going to be pissed."

"We shouldn't tell him until we're absolutely sure." Kurenai said. "After all, this could just be one big mistake."

They boys nodded.

"In the meantime," Asuma said with a slight grin towards Kakashi. "Why don't you work some of that ANBU magic and get us into a morgue."

"Ex-ANBU, and that's almost impossible. They don't allow anyone but doctors or direct family in to identify the bodies. Most of those people in there know me too well to know if I have someone in there."

"Just say it's an emergency."

"Why can't one of you do it? They don't know you."

"I can't look for a girl." Asuma defended. "People will think I'm some kind of freak."

Kakashi looked to Kurenai for her answer, but she looked down, cringing.

She could see a dead comrade like that. It'd haunt her forever.

"All right."

Kurenai and Asuma stared at him in awe.

"I'll do it, but you two owe me big time!"

"Thanks, buddy." Asuma said as he patted Kakashi's back.

After giving a courteous nod to Kurenai, he mad off to the morgue.

"Please don't let it be her." He prayed. "Don't let it be someone we know."

../../../..

Anko slowly began to awake from a dreamless slumber. Despite the ache that consumed her entire body, she felt alive and peaceful. She opened her eyes and was met with a blurry face; somehow though, she was able to make out a familiar smile.

She smiled; almost certain she knew who it was. "Oro-" she stopped herself, however, when she was met with an unfamiliar touch.

"Hey, Anko." Iruka's soft voice greeted.

"Iruka!" Anko gasped.

"Easy," Iruka warned gently. "You're not healed yet; we've got to keep you stable."

Anko lied back down and stare around the room. There were wires of all sorts in her skin and by the dark pinkness of her hands; she was burnt up pretty badly.

"What's wrong with me?" she whispered.

Iruka summed up her injuries in his head. "You've suffered from two broken ribs, extreme dehydration, a few burns here and there, and some temporary sight problems. The doctor mentioned something about a spinal injury, but you've seen to have proven him wrong."

Anko sighed with relief. She began to relax again but then a thought occurred to her. "What are you doing here? You don't look banged up."

Iruka laughed nervously. He features remained soft, but his yes became completely serious.

"I woke up this morning with this gnawing sensation in the back of my skull. It told me that someone I really cared about needed me, and I chose to listen to it." He stared down at her, tears in his eyes. "I'm so glad I did, Anko. They needed my blood to keep you alive. If I hadn't listen to that voice…"

Anko took one of hands. "I owe you one, Iruka."

He smiled sheepishly. "Earlier today, I was actually hoping you'd say that, because I had a way you could pay me back, but…"

Anko laughed lightly. "But what?"

Iruka's lip twitched. "I was going to ask you out when you woke up, but I just found out I was too late."

"Say what?"

"It's okay!" Iruka defended. "I'm happy for you, and the guy you're going out with."

"Iruka, I'm-"

"He better take care of you." Iruka cut in, his expression sorrowful. "Girls like you are…" he gripped her hand a little tighter. "One and a million Anko."

"Iruka, please listen to-"

"Anko!"

Iruka and Anko looked up to see Itachi Uchiha, clad in only a hospital gown, standing in the doorway. He seemed to be trembling, but his face was stone cold.

"Itachi," Anko gasped, trying to sit up despite Iruka's protest. "How are you, kid?"

Itachi gulped. "They told me you were dead; I feel like I'm going to be sick."

"Dead?" Anko turned to Iruka who had shot a hard look in Itachi's direction.

"We all thought you were." Iruka sighed. "You-"

"Anko-girl!"

Anko groaned with great pain crushed her lungs in.

"Girl, what the hell happened to ya! Itachi over there was spillin' all this crap about you being dead, but I didn't believe him, no, ma'am. I said my main girl's gonna make it through, that I did!"

Anko looked around at the three faces in the room. She felt so happy to see these people, to know that they really cared about her, but there was one other face she didn't see that she wanted to.

Why wasn't Orochimaru there? He was having sex with her, didn't that mean that he cared about her?

A wave of pain rushed into Anko, so great that the only way to make it stop was to let the darkness around her take her away.

"Anko-girl!"

Iruka gasped and went for the call button. A doctor appeared a moment later only to have Itachi and Ryik come close to trampling him.

Ryik: "Something happened!"

Itachi: "What's wrong with her?"

Ryik: "Is she dead?"

Itachi: "What caused this?"

Ryik: "Is fucked really a word?"

Itachi: "Ryik!"

"I want to know!"

Iruka pulled them off the confused doctor. "You'll have to excuse them, they're petrified. Can you please tell me what's wrong with our friend? She just fell out."

The doctor picked up Anko chart and read it silently before turning back to the anxious boys. "It's the medication she's on. It will cause her to fall asleep each time she wakes up. We'll take her off of it when she's well."

"Thank you." Iruka said. He pulled on Itachi and Ryik.

"Thanks." They sighed in illusion.

As soon as he left, they all turned back to Anko who was sound asleep.

"We should let the others know she's all right." Iruka suggested. "There are a lot of people freaking out."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ryik grumbled.

Iruka looked back at Anko one last time before closing the door behind him. "…I love you, Anko."

.,.,.,.,.

Asuma and Kurenai waited anxiously in the waiting room for Kakashi to return from the morgue.

"You think he's okay?" Kurenai egged nervously.

"He's fine." Asuma sighed. "He'll be out when he gets out."

Kurenai blew a strand of hair out of her face. She felt like she had been waiting for years, but it had barely been an hour. "I'm sick of this." She complained.

Asuma rubbed his rough jaw. He really needed a cigarette but he didn't want to leave Kurenai alone to tear the hospital down. He nicotine fit would just have to wait.

"Guys?"

The two shot around to see Hayate and Guy coming towards them. "Where's Kakashi?"

Asuma stood, his eyes locked on Hayate. "He…had to take care of something."

Hayate growled and flopped down on the bench Asuma had been occupying. "I can't find Yugao anywhere."

Asuma and Kurenai exchanged glances. "I'm sure she's fine."

"Yes!" Guy exclaimed. "She is a true kunoichi, and her strength will see her through anything!"

"Not this time, Guy."

The crowd looked up to see Kakashi making his way slowly towards them.

"What news?" Kurenai breathed.

Hayate looked at her and then back at Kakashi.

Kakashi sat down beside Hayate, his head low, and he hands clasped together as if he were praying.

"What's going on?" Guy asked, one of the few times he wasn't loud and hyper.

Hayate had the same question in his eyes and was about to ask it when he saw Kurenai turn her back to them, her shoulders shaking lightly.

"Kakashi?"

"…This morning," Kakashi spoke with a husky voice. "a girl was brought here from the explosion. Someone had confused her with Anko Mitarashi."

Hayate's sickly eyes widened. "Is it true? Is Anko…"

"No." Kakashi whispered. "Anko was brought in afterwards, and I went in to find out where the mix up came from."

"Kakashi quite leading me on and just tell me what happened."

Kakashi shrugged; he had asked for it. "Yugao's dead. The body they found was hers."

Hayate was still for a very long time; the only movement was the shaking of his eyeballs. He shot around and stared at the people who wouldn't look him in the eyes.

"It's a lie." He growled. "It's a fucking lie!" he ran away, towards the morgue.

"Hayate!" Kurenai called after him. Asuma however grabbed her shoulder.

"Leave him alone." He said. "He needs time to process this."

A few feet away, a figure stood watching this disaster, as well as smirking at the pain on the people's faces.

"It seems I made a mistake." The man chuckled, turning back towards the labyrinth of hallways to locate a particular person.

"Anko Mitarashi is still alive, this makes things very complicated…"

"Mizuki?"

The man shot around to see Tsubaki running after him. "What is it?"

"We need you in Examine Room 8; this guy's lost a lot of blood."

Mizuki sighed tiredly. "Well, Anko, I'll just have to deal with you later…"


	25. Just go

It took Anko two more days to recover. She was still very sore, but was able to see now and stand for short periods by herself.

Iruka never left her side. Even when the nurses chased him out, he slept right outside the hospital until he was allowed back in. Ryik usually had to sneak in through the vent system due to Hokage's orders that he remain in his room. Itachi had been let out a day before but he continued to linger outside Anko's room, just staring at her.

Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, and Kakashi were general visitors. Partly for Anko, and partly for Hayate, who was in the dreary process for preparing Yugao's funeral. Kakashi and Asuma had to help him out tremendously for he was still in a state of shock. It was so bad that he wouldn't even go in Anko's room without breaking down.

Anko asked them why he was acting that way, but they had agreed to keep the truth from her when she was well enough to handle it.

"I want to push her out!" Ryik protested as Iruka helped a nurse situate Anko in a wheel chair.

"You might push her down a flight of stairs." Itachi said, one of his few attempts at a joke.

"Oh, like you could do better, Uchiha. You're so weak. You and your weak-"

"Will you two come on?" Anko called impatiently from the hallway.

Ryik and Itachi exchanged glares and ran after her. They had agreed to take shifts of looking after Anko and helping her back on her feet with Iruka, but they had refused to do it together due to the trust issue Ryik had going on.

"Make sure you take all of your medicine." Iruka instructed as he gently rolled Anko out of the hospital.

"Iruka, I got it." Anko sighed. She was grateful to him, but she wished he'd get off her damn back for five minutes.

"Yeah, man," Ryik said as he walked alongside him. "Lighten up, it ain't like Anko-girl **didn't just come out of the hospital** or something."

"Shut up, Ryik!" Anko growled.

Ryik smirked and picked up speed as Anko rose from her wheelchair to hit him.

"Easy," Iruka said, putting a hand on her shoulder. He watched Itachi brushed past them without giving them a reason for his leaving.

Anko slumped back down. She couldn't wait to get home and get some alone time…as well as chew that asshole Orochimaru for bailing on her.

Anko's ears picked up the sound of a crash and a weak scream, a scream that was more than familiar. She jumped up and ran into the outside world, Iruka running after her.

She skidded to s stop when she saw Kakashi pulling a raving Hayate away from a bleeding Ryik who was being shielded by Itachi.

"You little bastard!" Hayate screamed as Kakashi drug him back.

"Hayate, it's not his fault." Kakashi whispered.

Hayate jerked his arm away and punched Kakashi squarely in the face before running after Ryik again.

Anko instinctively jumped in front of Ryik, almost meeting Hayate's fist before his stopped dead in his tracks. They stared at each other, Hayate's pained eyes staring into Anko's worried ones.

"What are you doing?" Anko whispered to him.

Hayate blinked and his expression changed back into one of pure hatred. "That bastard over there is the reason Yugao is dead!"

Anko's eyes widened. "What?"

"He killed her!" he screamed, trying to charge at Ryik again but was stopped by Iruka who pulled him back by the waist. Kakashi joined him a second later, wincing in pain.

"Iruka, what is he talking about? What happened to Yugao?"

The men around her were silent, with exception for Hayate's grunting as he struggled.

Anko turned to Itachi for answers, but he had his eyes cast away from her and Ryik who looked just as shocked as she did.

"He caused the explosion!" Hayate shouted out. "He blew the ANBU headquarters up and killed everyone! And yet he's **alive**."

"What?" Ryik shouted out. "That ain't…" However, Ryik couldn't defend himself because he couldn't remember what happened after those ANBU dragged him out of Itachi's house. Everything was mixed up in pain and clouds of smoke.

"**You're** alive while over thirty people are dead!" Hayate screamed again.

Ryik covered his ears, trying to block out everything else so that he could remember.

"Stop it, Hayate." Anko whispered. "It wasn't intentional."

Hayate stared at her. He could see so much of Yugao in her it hurt. He reached out but stopped himself from touching her. He returned his gaze to Ryik. "Not in my eyes."

Anko felt a heavy weigh fall on her chest as she watched Hayate walk away. Yugao was dead and Hayate would hold it over Ryik's head forever. She felt responsible for all of it. She should have worked harder to keep the ANBU off of him, but she had been so consumed by Orochimaru that everything else faded off.

"Ryik, wait!"

Anko shot around just in time to watch Ryik run off. Itachi had risen but didn't run after him. Anko thought about going after him herself but a shard of pain was building up in her side and she could barely walk as it was.

Iruka stepped beside her. "Let me take you home."

She glanced behind him to see Kakashi leaning against a while pinching his nose, most likely broken due to Hayate's hit.

"He'll be fine." Iruka reassured, "But you'll be back in that hospital if you don't get home and get some rest."

Anko rolled her eyes. "You're not the boss of me." She looked back at Itachi who was still staring in the direction Ryik ran away to.

"Uchiha?"

Itachi's head dropped and he slowly walked away.

"Ita-"

Anko stopped herself. Itachi was in pain, like Ryik, and needed some alone time. She nodded to Iruka and swung an arm around his shoulder for better support.

"Well, bye!" Kakashi called after them. He sighed when they didn't acknowledge him back.

Anko and Iruka walked to Anko's apartment in silence. Anko was looking all around for Orochimaru. She was so ready to chew him out, but at the same time just wanted to see him.

She tried to quicken her pace but Iruka wouldn't allow it, ranting about her health and such. "Screw my health, I want to get home!" Anko would say.

Finally, they reached her home. Anko threw the door open. Orochimaru wasn't in sight at the moment, thank goodness. But suddenly, Anko saw a shadow sweep across the wall. She looked up just in time to see Orochimaru's dark curtain of hair disappear into her hallway.

"Oh, shit!" Anko hissed. Iruka had moved to the kitchen, looking for something. She had to get him out of here; he would probably have a heart attack and die if he saw Orochimaru.

"Well," Anko said, grabbing him by the collar and pushing him out the door, "Thanks for your help! BYE!"

"Hold on," Iruka said. "I'm supposed to make sure you take this." He brushed past her again and returned to his task in the kitchen.

Anko looked worriedly at her hallway and jumped into the kitchen to better distract Iruka. "So, uh, need some help?"

"Um…no thanks." He sat two coffee mugs on the table as well as three medicine bottles. "How about we have a talk, Anko?" He suggested, ushering her to a chair.

Anko faked a yawn and stretched. "Actually, I'm kind of worn out maybe some other time 'kay?"

"Anko," Iruka said very seriously, "This is very important."

Anko gawked some. It was rare that Iruka got down right cold, but now he seemed afraid, as if what he was about to tell her would save her life. "All right," she said, sitting down across from him. "Speak your mind."

Iruka took the cup he had made for himself and took a long sip from it.

Anko sniffed hers and took a sip as well. She grimaced at the bitter taste. "What is this, mud mixed with fish guts?"

"Tea mixed with the medicine you have to take for the next two weeks." Iruka slyly grinned. "So get used to it."

Anko pushed the cup away defiantly.

"Anyway," Iruka sighed, "I guess I should get this over with."

"What are you talking about?"

"Yugao Uzuki, Hayate's girlfriend, was killed in the explosion."

Anko's hands clenched. "Yeah, I caught onto that."

"The thing about it is that someone mistook her as you. We all thought you were dead."

Anko's eyes widened. "What? How could **you **make that kind of mistake?"

Iruka sweat-dropped. "I didn't show up until later, so-"

"Yeah, right," Anko scoffed standing up. "You probably wanted me dead like everyone else does."

Iruka froze up. How in the hell could Anko think that of him? Without thinking, he rose from his seat and turned to Anko who was washing the nasty substance out of her cup. He grabbed her shoulder as gently as his irritation would allow.

Anko gasped as Iruka spun her around, slightly pressing her to the sink. "What the heck?"

He squeezed her shoulders, glaring at her. "Anko…please don't say things like that ever again."

Anko's eyes widened. She could have slapped herself at how blind and pig-headed she had been acting. Iruka had done so much for her in the past month than anyone had done for her in a lifetime. And after what he said in the hospital…

"I'm sorry, Iruka." She whispered, pulling him closely.

Iruka stiffened as if he had been bitten by a snake, in technical terms. Anko wasn't supposed to be hurt and vulnerable. She was supposed to be a fighter, someone who gave out the pain.

"Anko," Iruka whispered. "It's all right, really…"

"No, no, it's not." Anko whispered. She was such a traitor. Iruka was practically tearing his heart out and handing it to her but she couldn't accept it.

"If this is about that guy of yours, then don't let that eat at you."

Anko rolled her eyes and pulled back. "Iruka, who told you about that?"

"Urami Choro." Iruka answered sadly. "I kind of assumed he was talking about himself."

"Oh…DAMN IT!" Anko yelled as she slammed her fists down on the table, causing Iruka to shrink back. Anko took a deep breath before giving her explanation. "Urami and I…we have been in a "relationship", but it isn't official, and I highly doubt it will be."

While Anko still had her back turned, Iruka smirked and silently cheered. He still had a chance!

He cleared his throat, "Well, that's good to know." Iruka said. He chuckled, "No offense Anko, but you have a strange taste in men."

Anko pondered between smacking him or turning the arrow back. She chose the latter. She brushed past him in a sly sort of way, making sure she brushed him. "Well, you have a strange way of showing a girl you like her."

Iruka's face turned into one giant blush. "Anko, that's-"

"True?" Anko finished. She burst out in laughter as she headed toward the living room. "Get out of here Umino before you get in **trouble**."

Iruka, still red as a beet, walked to the door where Anko was waiting. If someone had told him just three days ago that he would never see her again, he would have probably lost his mind and beat the hell out of them.

He stepped hesitantly closer to her, his eyes studying the grin on her face as it bowed to a line of question. He leant his head down and did something he had wanted to do since the night of Anko's seventeenth birthday.

Anko's entire body stiffed up when Iruka's lips met hers. Iruka had a thing for her, and probably had his little fantasies, but she never thought he'd just go through with one, especially with the circumstances at hand.

As time increased, Anko actually began to feel some part of this. There was a feeling…

He pulled back, breathing deeply.

Anko numbly touched her lips. What was it about his kissing that she left her so empty unlike Orochimaru? Oh, shoot; he's probably watching this!

Iruka saw the look on her face and stepped back as far as he could. "I…" There was no room for explanations. If he hadn't screwed up with her before, he sure as hell did now.

"I'll…just be going." He stuttered. "Ryik, Itachi, and I…we'll look up on you later…okay?"

Anko only nodded, still too lost in thought to respond.

"I'll see you later?"

Anko slowly walked away, her arms crossed over her chest. "Bye."

Iruka waited until he was a few steps down to slap himself.

Anko groaned, biting her wrist to keep from sobbing or screaming her head off. Her ears picked the sound of her floors creaking and she quickly remembered the man in the other room. She straightened her tattered appearance and slowly made her way to the bedroom where she knew he'd be waiting.

"You have a lot of explaining to do!" She growled as she threw the door open.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him. He was the picture of death. He looked paler than he ever had, his dark hair standing out. His eyes as he looked up at her hazed, almost as if they were about to close forever. His legs trembled as he stood and he took in deep breaths.

"What the hell happened to you?" she gasped, running up to him and touching his face. "You're burning up!"

Orochimaru's shaky limb took hers. "Anko, I don't have a lot of time…"

Anko ignored him and sat him back down to examine him further. "Your pulse is racing, your eyes are almost bloodshot, and..." She pulled up his shirt some, shocked at what was under there. "Orochimaru, why are you covered with bruises? You look like you got the hell beat out of you."

"Anko, please!" Orochimaru hissed hoarsely. He squeezed Anko's arms as a wave of sickness ran over him. He doubled over and coughed harshly, blood shortly following.

Anko squeezed him with her own strength. Was he going to die?

"The…other day…" Orochimaru began through the blood, "When I left you…I…"

Anko got up and ran away. Orochimaru listened at her hurried actions and waited until she got back into the room, a dishrag and glass of water in hand. He drunk it in large gulps and let Anko wipe his mouth as though he were a helpless child. However, he was just that, not a child, but helpless.

Anko then positioned the pillows behind his back so that he could sit up. She sat beside him and gripped his hand, wanting to hear what he had to say.

"The day after you birthday," Orochimaru panted, now a little relieved. "I woke up that morning…and saw you…I didn't want to leave, Anko…believe me when I say that."

Anko's grip tightened. She wanted so desperately to believe him, but so many lies were piled up that the truth barely seemed to exist.

"But, I started coughing. It was nothing at first, just irritation…but it began to hurt. So I got up…and stepped outside so that I wouldn't wake you up…you're so less threatening when you're asleep…and I saw blood in my hand." He paused for a moment, letting his eyes close for a few seconds. "Then, I left you, and went to see Kabuto." He released her hand, his features becoming fiercer. "He said it was time for me to leave…to shed this body off."

"Shed your body?" Anko questioned. "What do you mean?"

Orochimaru didn't want to explain it to her, but if he left without giving her the full truth, she'd look for it herself and find out something that will tear her apart.

"About three years ago," he said, "I began studying a technique called the Living Corpse Reincarnation…I was hooked on becoming immortal, and that was the only way…"

Anko looked away from him, trying to piece things together. "So you…did something to your body?"

"Precisely," he said. "I…took over the body of a young girl…my wife to be exact."

Anko jumped up. "You were married?"

"…I thought you'd be more upset about the whole "**taking over another body**" thing."

Anko glared at him. "You were married, **and **you took over her body?"

"I had to-"

"Just…shut up, all right? Let me think." She took a seat on top of her desk. She had been having sex with a damn cross-gender maniac! Oh, the irony!

"You are one fucked up son of a bitch!" Anko growled.

"I'm sorry."

"You're—What—Don't—Get out!" Anko jumped down and pointed to the door. "Get the hell out of my house!"

"I'm sorry," Orochimaru repeated, sitting up. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

"What way?" Anko shouted, blushing slightly. "Oh, I see, you were hoping to get one last fuck in, is that it?"

"Anko-"

"You honestly think you can fuck me, leave me to burn to death, and then fuck me again like nothing happened!"

"Anko, just-"

"It's not going to happen this time."

"Anko, shut up and listen to me!"

And for once, Anko Mitarashi did exactly what she was told. Orochimaru was one of the very few people in the world who could actually get her to mind.

"I didn't go into the ANBU headquarters with you because I started coughing up blood again. I didn't want you to see…" He sighed and stood up. "I never meant for it to happen… Any of it. I never meant to permanently move next door to you, screw you over maybe, but not create **this**. I hadn't meant to have sex with you, that was…the animal in me."

Anko couldn't surpass the small grin when he said that.

"The second I saw you again…when you and that Tsubaki girl showed up…I had to find out what kind of a woman my former apprentice had become." Anko fought off a shudder when Orochimaru's icy fingers met her cheek. "But now that I know, I don't have a reason to stay."

Anko gasped as he walked past her. Was he serious, or was this his idea of a sick joke?

She followed him. "Well then…when will you be coming back?"

Orochimaru stopped and looked back at her. "I'm…not coming back, Anko."

Anko's heart dropped to her stomach. Her throat was so closed up that she couldn't speak.

He turned back around. "Iruka," he said with some bitterness, "has showed his interest in you, and to honest, I think you and he are much more suited for each other." His fists clenched. "He can be here for you."

"Orochimaru," Anko groaned.

He opened the door. "I have to go; I told Kabuto and Kimimaro I'd be right behind them."

"Wait!"

"Goodbye, Anko." The door closed.

Anko ran after him. "Orochimaru, wait!" She twisted her knob only to discover it was locked. She panicked, "Orochimaru!"

She finally kicked the door open and staggered outside, leaning onto the railing as bolts of pain ran through her. "Orochi-"

She looked around franticly, like a child lost in the market place looking for their mother. Orochimaru was nowhere in sight; it was as if he disappeared out of thin air.

Maybe he never existed at all. Maybe the past five weeks had just been an illusion and she had been too in love with it to realize it. But…the fights she had with him…the laughter, the playful moments, the things they said to one another…that had to be real! She had markings all over her body to prove it all had happened!

Her aching legs gave out and she fell to the ground, still gripping the railings. She was overflowing with emotions she hadn't felt in years: hurt, sadness, regret, hate. So much hate.

"Orochimaru…" she growled so low that she could hardly hear it herself. She clawed at the mark on her neck. Orochimaru hadn't allowed it to hurt since he was becoming so damn cozy with her. But it sure was hurting now. Everything hurt.

Tears stung her eyes and blood flowed into her mouth as she gnashed her teeth together. "You…**BASTARD**!"

.,.,.,.

Orochimaru looked back at Anko's apartment complex with woe as Anko's scream of pain reached him. He too was in pain too, not the pain of heartbreak that his dear Anko was going through, but the pain of regret and confusion so much pain in fact that he couldn't even cry about it. He couldn't talk about, couldn't walk it off, only let it run through him like snake venom and let it kill him.

He looked at the empty ally several feet below him. He wondered if it would go away if he let himself fall into it. If he just died, would it stop?

No, he had to live.

He closed his eyes and walked quickly away.

He was nowhere near done with this place, or the woman he left behind. He smirked, some of his sick humor returning. Once he was well, Anko would be his again, and he would make exactly sure he was the only bridge she had to cross.

A line of dark, warm blood ran down his mouth, but he was to numb to feel it.


	26. Confliction

Two days had passed since Orochimaru left. Anko had hid her sorrow from Iruka without too much of an effort, but she had a feeling Itachi had caught on. They didn't discuss it though; Itachi was still trying to deal with Ryik, who she hadn't seen since she left the hospital, and didn't need any more problems.

Now, she was lounged out on her couch in a self-induced comatose. She had barely done a thing and yet she was tired. Depression really worked on people, and Anko was ashamed that it had hit her. Orochimaru wasn't worth it, but at the same time he was.

She was about to start dreaming of him, the only thing that kept her going during his absence, but she wasn't given the chance.

"Anko! Anko, for the love of God, open up!" echoed an ear-splitting bang on her door

She rose to answer it, but just as she got to her feet, the door exploded and Anko was sent flying back on her couch.

A tall, panting man entered. "Anko!"

"Jiraiya?"

The two stared at each other, taking in their disheveled forms. Anko stood back up, pulling her short T-shirt down as best as she could over her nearly bare legs. "Uh…a heads-up would have been great!"

Jiraiya pulled her into a tight embrace, cutting off most of her air supply. "You're okay… Thank God. I saw your name on the message and…"

A wave of misery hit Anko. "You heard of it too, huh?"

"Yeah." Jiraiya chuckled as pulled her back, trembling slightly, "I'll tell you, kid, I think I tore half the village up trying to get to you! I knew there had to be some kind of a mistake!"

Anko smiled and took one of his large hands into her small ones. "Let's talk about it over my nasty ass medicine."

"Medicine?" Jiraiya asked with concern.

"Just some antibiotics I need to help cure these burns." Anko sighed in annoyance.

Jiraiya looked over her exposed skin. She had pink blotches all over her arms and legs, and bandages were wrapped around her neck and there were tiny scars on her face.

"How bad is it?"

Anko shrugged as she placed two cups of tea down. "It feels more like really bad sunburn than anything else. Pop a squat."

Jiraiya did so, but his attention was still locked on her. Anko had always seemed like a part of his life, partly because Orochimaru had been somewhat of a brother figure to him. He wasn't sure how he would have reacted if he had arrived here and found her in a body bag. He wasn't even sure how to handle the fact she was alive now that he was staring at her now.

"Jiraiya," Anko whispered, breaking him from his trance, "you all right?"

Jiraiya forced a smirk. "I was just trying to remember what I was going to yell at you as soon as I found out you were alive."

Anko chuckled and leant back in her chair. "What made you think I was still alive?"

"Hate to bring it up, but I know for a fact that Orochimaru taught you better than that."

Anko's eyes darkened as Jiraiya continued.

"He probably would have showed up and lectured you himself."

Anko squeezed the cup in her hands. "You men are so thoughtless."

"That reminds me," Jiraiya chirped, obviously missing Anko's dark tone, "When am I going to meet this boyfriend of yours?"

Anko choked on her tea and jumped out of her chair, turning to the sink for somewhere to spit it out. Boyfriend! Orochimaru was so many things to her, but he was far from a boyfriend. A boyfriend was someone girls never left alone or called every ten minutes and got mad at if he didn't call back. No, Orochimaru was more of a…fuck acquaintance. Yes, that fit much better.

"Uh…boyfriend? What boyfriend?"

Jiraiya stood, smirking tauntingly. "The guy you wrote me about that you were so crazy about. I need to get a good look at him so that I can tear him to pieces if he tries anything with you."

"A little too late for that." She muttered, gripping the sink.

"Say what?"

Anko turned back around, catching a glimpse of Jiraiya's concerned expression before she lowered her eyes. "Well…you see—"

A knock on the door made Anko look up. It repeated and she groaned. "It's probably Iruka."

Jiraiya smirked. "Is that him?"

"What?" Anko exclaimed through a nervous laugh, "Hell no! Me and Iruka? Don't be—"

The knock became more persistent and Anko was ready to knock whoever it was out. "I got to get this."

"I'm…gonna borrow your can." Jiraiya said.

Anko rolled her eyes. "First door down the hallway."

"I know."

"How!"

"Can't hear you!"

Anko shook her head and went to the door. "For the hundredth time, Iruka," she pulled the door open," I can take care of my…" Her body stiffened at the sight of the smirking man in front of her. She came to her senses quickly and glared. "Mizuki, this is a very unpleasant surprise."

The devil smirked and leaned into her. "Trust, girl, it's the exact opposite for me."

Anko felt the acids in her stomach swish around. "Sicko." She growled.

He chuckled. "One in the same. Now, be a good girl and let a fellow comrade in."

"Fellow comrades," Anko snarled, "don't **attack** and try to **rape** one of their own."

Mizuki grabbed her by the neck and threw her inside, kicking the door close.

Anko landed on the couch and cupped her neck where Mizuki's handprint existed. Her glare deepened as he put his hands down on the sides of her thighs and leveled his face to hers.

"I have a **friend** in the next room." Anko said. "All I have to do is yell and he'll come running out."

"Oh," Mizuki mused, rubbing one of her legs, "Slutting around now, are we? My goodness, Anko, what would your sensei think?"

Anko kicked him away. "Get out of my apartment."

Mizuki pressed her into the cushions. "Why not let bygones be bygones, girl?"

"Because I don't like you," Anko growled. "AT ALL!"

Mizuki, much to Anko's surprise, only smiled. "Oh, but you will, especially since I'm the only one in this pathetic village who knows where Lord Orochimaru went off to."

Anko froze, her head spinning with images of him and the pain he left behind for her to deal with. "You…you're lying!" she snapped. "Why the hell would he tell **you** anything?"

Mizuki grinned, obviously pleased to be in her attention space. "Because I'm the closest connection to him you have now." He leant down so that his mouth was right next to her ear. "So I suggest you start being very nice to me if you want his location."

Anko's dazed eyes widened as Mizuki's uncomfortable warm lips barely grazed her neck. "JIRAIYA!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Bitch!" Mizuki hissed as he tried to shut Anko up.

Someone cleared their throat loudly and both of the shinobi's stopped and looked up. Jiraiya was standing at in front of the hallway entrance with a glare that just dared Mizuki to touch her again.

Mizuki jumped a few feet away from Anko while she stood up as well, straightening her appearance. "Jiraiya," Anko soothed calmly. "This is Mizuki."

"Hey," Jiraiya grunted.

Mizuki gulped, side-glancing to Anko. "Who is this?"

"The Gallant Jiraiya." Anko snorted.

Jiraiya couldn't help but smirk. He walked up beside Anko was glad to see Mizuki back up, intimidated by the large man. "No offense, Anko, but he doesn't really seem like your type." He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He's not." Anko growled.

Jiraiya turned back to Mizuki. "From the looks of things, it seems you've overstayed your welcome."

Mizuki gulped and slowly backed up. "Yes, I'll leave now…" His eyes wandered to Anko. He smirked as he remembered the object he had come here to give her. "But first," he continued as he searched through his vest for the item he had brought along. "I wanted to return this to you, Anko."

Anko flinched when she saw the white box he had given her the day of her birthday.

"You actually dug around in my garbage?" Anko asked a little shakily.

Mizuki rolled his eyes in a playful matter. "Hopefully, you'll open it the second time around."

Anko glared at him. "I don't want anything from you."

Mizuki grinned manically. "We'll see about that." With that, he quickly bent over and kissed Anko harshly on the lips.

Anko's quick reflexes went into effect and she slapped Mizuki as hard as she could across the face. "You son of a—AH!"

She turned away and spat Mizuki's taste out. She caught a glimpse of Jiraiya storming out the door before a slight yelp and the door slamming shut. After a few minutes, he returned, red-faced and slightly calmer.

Anko was at her sink, gargling sake. She wiped her mouth and turned back to Jiraiya. "I swear, I think he gave me tongue."

Jiraiya scoffed. "Don't worry, I set him straight."

Anko sighed, "Is he dead?"

Jiraiya grinned. "Not yet."

"Men." Anko jeered.

"Speaking of which," Jiraiya sighed with a yawn, "I have to go check up on Old Man Third. Want to come?"

Anko felt a wave of nausea fill her stomach. She did not want to see him right now. Somehow that geezer could tell what was wrong with her, and she didn't need her secret spilled just yet.

"No thanks," She answered in her normal tone, "I'm supposed to get as much rest as possible."

"Oh, come on," Jiraiya pushed, "The fresh air will do you some good."

"Maybe some other time."

Jiraiya walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on."

A wave of pain and remorse hit Anko when he touched. She jerked away violently. "I said no!"

Jiraiya stared at her for a moment. She had been just fine until Mizuki showed up.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Quit with the damn boyfriend thing!" Anko snapped, "And who are you talking about?"

"That Mizuki fellow."

Anko felt like ripping her hair out. "Not by a long shot."

"All right, all right," Jiraiya said, trying to calm her down. "He just seemed so familiar with you, I thought that—"

"Mizuki is a lying, perverted, son of a bitch who doesn't even deserve to walk in the Leaf Village's Looney House!" Anko screamed as she flopped down on her couch. She curled up into a tight ball. "You would know that if you had believed me a month ago."

"Anko—"

"None of this was supposed to happen." Anko whispered into her arms as Orochimaru's words went through one ear and out the other. She felt Jiraiya hovering over her and snapped. "Just leave, will you?"

Jiraiya was about to say something but closed his mouth. What ever happened in the past three days had really messed with her, and just pestering her wasn't going to help at all.

"Okay," he said, heading towards the door, giving Anko one last glance. "I'll be in the village for the next week or so, we should hook up."

Anko responded by turning her back to him. "Lock the door."

Jiraiya sighed. "Glad to see you're okay."

Anko flinched when the door gently closed. She grasped the sides of her aching head. "I'm so sorry, Jiraiya."

Sorry just isn't enough sometimes. It certainly wasn't enough for her when Orochimaru left.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. I was never supposed to feel this way about him."

She was never supposed to think more of him than a psychopath ex-teacher. They were supposed to run into each other years from now and kill each other. That was the plan, her perfect, clean plan. That was what she had wanted the day he abandoned her in the wet sand of the Land of the Sea. But now, through the want to see him, she wanted his flesh to rip between her hands.

She sat up slowly, her rage-filled eyes staring at the tools she was going to use. One day, maybe sooner than she thought, Orochimaru would be hers, but he would be her victim. She didn't quite have the heart to kill her ex-sensei and lover yet, but she could maim him. And she would maim him **good. **And not in an awesomely sexual way either!

Anko shot up suddenly. Mizuki said he knew! But, everything that came out of Mizuki's mouth was skeptical. She couldn't trust him, no matter what he said.

She stood up and headed to her bedroom to change. "I'm guess I'll just have to go out and find him myself."

,.,.,.,.,.,

"I keep telling you," Itachi groaned, "I don't know where he is."

He was exhausted from sitting in the little room of the Hokage's residence for the last three hours. His heart was on high alert however. He hated lying, and when he did it took a lot of effort, but he couldn't allow this terrible man to lock Ryik up again. He owed him that much.

Danzō sighed and leant back in his chair. "You're making this harder than it has to be."

"There's nothing hard about it." Itachi said. "I haven't seen Ryik Katzan since the day you sent your men to attack my mother and drag him out of my house!"

"All was necessary."

Itachi jumped from his seat and reached out to grab Danzō's neck, but stopped himself. As much he wanted to do it, to release the anger that had been bundled up inside him for the last few days, he just couldn't. He wasn't a mindless murderer.

Instead, Itachi leveled his face with Danzō's and stated, "If you ever break into my home again, I will kill you."

Danzō grinned, the first sign of emotion he had shown all throughout the interrogation. "You wouldn't dare."

"Don't try me." Itachi growled. With that, he pushed his chair in and walked to the unguarded door.

"You're harboring a criminal, Itachi!" Danzō shouted after him. "It's only a matter of time before he turns on you."

"Go to hell." Itachi spat before slamming the door. He hadn't meant to say that, be his head was spinning so much that nothing inside him was working right.

Wherever Ryik was hiding, he hoped he couldn't be found.

"Itachi, so there you are-"

Itachi growled and shot around. "Now what do you—Oh, Hokage-sama! I didn't know you were already out of the hospital."

The Third Hokage grinned. "The enemy isn't going to wait around for an old coop like me to recover." He studied the depressed look on the bowing youth seriously. He placed a hand on his shoulder to signal he could rise. "You're looking washed out, Itachi, have you been working too hard again?"

Itachi quickly pulled from his grasp. "Um…no sir. I've…just haven't been…feeling like myself."

Hiruzen wanted to press further, but the sound of a nine-year-old's cursing cut him off.

"Found him." A breathless ANBU said as he dragged Ryik into the hallway. "He was hiding in the basement, eating tuna fish."

"SO HELP ME IF I SEE THAT NO-GOOD SON OF A JACKAL ONE EYE, I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL DO IT, SO HELP ME GOD!" Ryik looked up and immediately silenced when he saw Itachi. "You've got to be kidding me."

Hiruzen sighed. "Bring him in, you too, Itachi."

Itachi lowered his head as Ryik wiggled from the ANBU's arms and slumped into the office. "What's up Hokage-man?"

"A little respect for your elders won't kill you." Itachi sighed as he walked up beside Ryik.

Ryik glared at him. "A little trust on your part wouldn't kill you either, you bastard."

"Ryik, that is enough." The Hokage snapped, silencing the little fire demon. He nodded the ANBU to leave and sat back down in his chair. "Now, I have something in store for both of you and—"

A knock at the door interrupted him. He groaned, he was never going to get this out.

"Come in," he ordered impatiently.

A sheepish Jiraiya entered. "Sorry, I'm late, but seriously, old man, you just got out of the hospital. Keep your cool!"

"I like this guy." Ryik, temporarily forgetting his anger, whispered to Itachi.

"Now that **MOST **of you are here," Hiruzen growled, shooting a glare at Jiraiya. "There is a matter I wish to bring up with you three: a person I'm sure your all are well-acquainted with."

Ryik and Itachi glanced at each other, each expecting a certain Tokubetsu Jōnin nutcase to be mentioned.

Hiruzen brought out a file. "This is about Anko Mitarashi and her…recent activity."

"Oh, snap." Ryik murmured.

"Shut up." Itachi whispered, kicking Ryik in the leg.

"You shut up!" Ryik growled, kicking him back. A kicking fest began between the two.

"Both of you shut up!" Jiraiya hissed as he slapped both of the boys on the back of the head.

Hiruzen continued despite the throbbing vein on his forehead. "From what my sources have told me, Anko Mitarashi has participated in dangerous and rather idiotic events in the last month and a half that has endangered several lives."

"You have no idea." Ryik murmured.

"Neither less," the Third continued. "She deserves this…"

Itachi and Ryik gulped as Hiruzen opened a drawl and searched for an object.

"I'll jump him, you knock him out!" Ryik hissed.

"You can't attack the Hokage, you'll be incriminated." Itachi hissed.

"That's why I said "we", smart-aleck!"

"What are you two going on about?" Jiraiya whispered.

"…Nothin'." Ryik responded. He sucked in his breath as Hiruzen brought out a…pen?

"I've decided to promote Anko to a full Jōnin. She's deserved it. You two seemed to be quite acquainted with her, so I believe you should—"

Ryik jumped on top of the desk. "NO, MAN, DON'T DO! SHE DIDN'T MEAN TO—Jōnin, you say?"

"Get down, Ryik." Itachi hissed.

"…Yes," Hiruzen continued. "But for every newly ranked ninja, there is a test that must be fulfilled."

"Say no more, Hokage-man!" Ryik shrilled. "Uchiha and I will make sure Anko-girl studies for whatever examine you throw at her."

"I'm not giving her an exam, Ryik," Hiruzen laughed. "I'm giving her a mission; a mission you two and Jiraiya will accompany her on."

Itachi and Ryik exchanged glances.

"Okay," Itachi said, "What's the mission?"

"We're tracking Orochimaru down." Jiraiya cut in. "A completely reliable source has given me the location of his current hide away."

Itachi paled. He had to somehow keep this mission from taking place. Anko's insanity intended on it!

"Is this really necessary?" Itachi asked. "I mean, wouldn't an escort mission or document carrying be more appropriate to test her trust and abilities?"

"What he said!" Ryik chirped.

"This isn't just about her abilities as a shinobi," Hiruzen said as he stood and turned to the bright window. "This is about facing her own demons and overcoming them."

The people in the room froze in silence.

Hiruzen stared into the orange sunset in awe. "Almost five years ago, after we found Anko after Orochimaru's betrayal, I asked her if she wanted to continue her ninja training. I said nothing would be held against her if she quit, it was her choice." He swallowed, almost tasting the tension from all those years ago. "She paled up, almost as if I asked her if she wanted to die. But then she smiled and said she wanted to prove that Orochimaru made a mistake tossing her aside."

Jiraiya smiled at that statement. It sounded exactly like something like the Anko Mitarashi he knew would say.

"I want to help Anko go through with that promise; I want Orochimaru to regret what he did to her, plus hundreds of other people."

"…Yeah," Ryik said. "about that…"

"Don't. Say. A. Word." Itachi growled dangerously.

"So," Hiruzen spoke, turning back to them. "Will you help her? She can't do it entirely alone."

"I'm in." Jiraiya said instantly. "I have a thing or two I want to say to that snake myself."

Hiruzen nodded and looked at Ryik and Itachi. "Boys?"

After a moment, Itachi replied. "I'll help her any way I can." He looked at Ryik who looked like he was ready to kill. "Ryik," he whispered. "Do it for Anko."

Ryik flinched, her dark brown eyes flaring. He snarled and walked away. "I'm gonna go talk to her." He said as he slammed the door.

"That's a yes." Itachi said. "I'm going to go with him." He bowed quickly and ran after Ryik.

Jiraiya laughed after a moment. "I can't believe Anko tolerates those two." He turned to the Hokage for a response, but saw that he was once again focused on the window.

The thirds eyes were glued on the two boys previously in his office arguing viciously. Ryik seemed the angriest of all, but it was Itachi who threw his hands in the air and stormed off, a shrieking Ryik trailing after him.

"Maybe I should have asked Iruka Umino to accompany her instead." Hiruzen murmured out loud.

"Don't worry about it." Jiraiya reassured, "This mission will be a success, I can feel it."

Hiruzen smiled despite his doubt. "You leave first thing in the morning; make sure all of them know."

"Yes." Jiraiya said, bowing. He stopped at the door. "Oh, and glad you're not dead."

Hiruzen rolled his eyes. "Get out of here before I throw you in prison."

Jiraiya laughed. "So sensitive…"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,

Anko looked up from her bag as a familiar yell rang through the house.

"Anko-girl!" Ryik shouted as he banged on Anko's door.

"She's probably asleep moron." Itachi spat harshly.

"Shut up! ANKO-GIRL, OPEN THE DOOR BEFORE IT KILLS ME A UCHIHA!"

After a moment, there was the sound of feet stomping and: "Who the hell is knocking on my door!" The door was thrown open. Anko glared down at the two boys. "What are you trying to—"

Ryik and Itachi pushed past her, shouting all kinds of things at each other.

"Okay…" Anko said. She watched Ryik and Itachi fight for a few seconds before rolling her eyes and returning to her room. "I've got to find people my own age to hang out with." She muttered. After making sure she had everything, she went back into her living room where Itachi and Ryik were still at each other's throats.

"Hey, guys." Anko yelled to get their attention.

They kept fighting however, now shoving and finally jumping each other.

Anko sighed and debated whether to separate them or leave them to pummel each other in their own blood. Her current mission of catching the Snake Sannin seemed more important however, and decided on the latter.

"Bye, guys." She said, knowing they wouldn't hear her. She closed the door and adjusted the straps of her backpack more securely on her shoulders as she went down the stairs. Just as she reached the last step, a giant figure got in her path.

"Hey!" Jiraiya greeted. "I was just coming to…Where you going?" he inquired, pointed at her bag.

"A trip." Anko said simply, pushing past him.

Jiraiya debated on what to do, "Will you be back in the morning?"

"Probably not." Anko said, trying to brush him away.

"Well…you need to stick around, Anko…so that we can leave by morning for your first Jōnin-ranked mission."

Anko stopped and turned around. "What are you talking about?"

Jiraiya smiled and walked up to her, pulling out a slip of paper. "Old Man Third has promoted you to a full Jonin, due to your craziness from the explosion. But you have to complete a mission to show you're ready for it."

Everything, all the anger and guilt, Anko had been feeling for the last couple of days melted into a puddle of overwhelming joy and happiness. This is what she had worked so hard for! This is what she wanted before the mission with Mizuki over a month ago sidetracked her!

She squealed with delight and almost threw Jiraiya down with a great hug. "I can't believe it! WA-HOO!"

Jiraiya stumbled back to maintain his balance. "Wow, Anko, you've gotten heavy." Jiraiya panted. Thankfully, Anko was too happy to let that comment upset her.

She pulled back and the happiest look she had ever had on her beautiful face shined. "So what's the mission, what do I have to do?"

Jiraiya smiled too, believing she'd be happy about the next part. "We're going to pay a bastard of ours a little visit."

"And?" Anko pressed, but Jiraiya laughed at her so she shook him roughly. "Come on, ten seconds ago I couldn't shut you up, give me details!"

Jiraiya rubbed his arm. "It's a capture/assassination mission on Orochimaru. If we're lucky, you'll get to take him out."

The crumpled up paper in Anko's hand fell to the floor, the glow on her face turning gray.

Jiraiya gripped to help ease the impact as she dropped to the floor. "Anko? Anko, what is it?"

"A-a-assassination?" Anko sputtered.

"Well, yeah." Jiraiya said. "Ryik, Itachi Uchiha, and I are going with you as back up, but you'll be in charge of… What's wrong?"

Anko looked down, unable to look at him.

Jiraiya was about to press on but the sound of a loud crash caught his attention. He looked back to see that Itachi had kicked Ryik off of Anko's porch and his back had been formally greeted with the ground.

"Bitch!" Ryik shouted before jumping up. "I'll kill you!"

"Oh. great," Jiraiya sighed as the two boys started wrestling in the dirt. He looked down at Anko to see if she was going to handle it, but she was still on the ground. He knew this was going to be a lot for her to take in, but he hadn't expected her to just break like this. He knew from experience that the best thing to do when a woman got like this was to leave them be and console them when they were themselves again.

And honestly, he's rather deal with two ruthless boys in the dirt than a pissed Anko any day.

"I'll be right back," he said.

Anko didn't respond. Orochimaru had taken over her mind yet again, but it wasn't anger or frustration, it was fear. She couldn't let him die yet, not like this anyway! She had to come up with something to warn him, to save his life…if he was even still alive.

She looked up and saw the blurry image of Jiraiya separating Itachi and a bloodied-nose Ryik. With just the boys, she could probably get away with it. She'd owe them big time, but that wouldn't matter later on. But with Jiraiya…

She felt a panic attack getting started and crawled off to a wall to calm down. She tried to clear her mind, but Orochimaru's smiling lips and sarcastic expression drew her back.

"Orochimaru…" Anko couldn't take the thought of killing him anymore and let a few sobs out. "Orochimaru, I don't know what to do!"


	27. Getting over it

"All right, we ready!" Jiraiya cheered excitedly as he and the small group reached the outer limits of Konoha.

"Eh." Anko sighed, scratching her back tiredly.

Itachi and Ryik had their backs turned to each other, their dismay for one another keeping them energized.

Jiraiya sighed. "Maybe this was a bad idea…"

"Let's get this over with." Anko sighed again, leading the way. Of course, Ryik and Itachi followed, but for once, they followed in silence.

Jiraiya stared at the three retreating figures in dismay. This mission would crash and burn at this rate; his sanity would do the same if Ryik and Itachi started up again. But his heart would go first if he didn't get into Anko's head and find out why she had broken down when she went back to her apartment the night before.

He shook his head and caught up with the rest, his eyes on Anko's downcast expression as they walked.

/\/././

After an hour of traveling, the group stopped by a waterfall to rest. Anko took to cleaning up in a private area while Jiraiya decided to amuse the two boys with…lessons…on how to interact with women. It was really just a way to get them to get along, but it actually seemed to be working. They were sitting next to each other, and Ryik was even taking notes.

"…And always make sure the girl you want isn't with someone else. That includes working girls. You get mixed up with one of their guys, teeth are going to go flying…"

Itachi sighed in boredom. He stole a peek at the writings on Ryik's notepad. Turns out he was just drawing a picture of Jiraiya getting chased by a giant snake/frog thing.

"I'm going to check on Anko." Itachi said as he jumped up.

Jiraiya tried to stop him, "But I was just about to-"

"Your information sucks," Itachi said, "And it's almost completely useless for a nine and almost ten year old."

Jiraiya glared at the youth's retreating form. "Well, fine!"

He turned back to Ryik to finish his pointers but was disappointed to see him getting up as well.

"I hate to say it, but Uchiha's got a point. Besides," he scowled, "I just don't trust him alone with Anko-girl. See ya!"

Jiraiya watched him run after Itachi. He flopped down on a rock and stared out into the waterfall. "This was definitely a bad idea."

/\/././

Ryik stumbled through a series of shrubbery before landing beside a puzzled Itachi. They were at a small clearing in front of the lake, an area usually used for camping.

"I could have sworn I saw her go this way before." Itachi mused.

Ryik stood and brushed himself off. "Wouldn't be the first time you made a stupid mistake."

Itachi glared at him but said nothing. He deserved Ryik's sass, if just for a little while.

"Maybe she's just walking around." Ryik suggested. "She's been acting like a zombie all damn day, mumbling to herself and not paying attention to anything."

"Or she went ahead…" Itachi mused as he stared at the lake. He closed his eyes for a moment and re-opened then, his Sharingan activated. He saw hints of her chakra in the spot he and Ryik was standing as well as in the water.

"Guess you just ain't as sharp as we all thought you was." Ryik scoffed.

Itachi's eyes flared and he shot back around and grabbed Ryik's shirt. "Listen, you little-"

The sound of something huge hitting the water cut him off. They both turned to the lake to see ripples heading towards the shallow end of the pond.

"What was…?"

Anko shot out of the water, throwing her hair back and patting it down.

Ryik and Itachi gawked at the beautiful, naked girl washing herself in the lake.

"Oh…my…" Ryik fainted before he could finish his sentence.

Itachi didn't even notice. He was too mesmerized by the way Anko's body moved as she cleansed herself. How often did Orochimaru get to see this? The lucky bastard…Itachi wished he could have been him just once. His head started to spin. If he weren't so headstrong, he would have probably ended up next to Ryik. His little moment of sight pleasure was foiled however when Anko shot around and saw him.

"Itachi!" she screamed, shielding herself as best as she could in the water.

Itachi's face turned bright red and he turned everywhere to escape Anko's image. However, it was in his mind now. He ended up tripping over Ryik and falling face-first in the dirt.

Anko slapped her forehead. "Great, now I'm responsible for ruining their childhoods."

/\/././

After a while, Ryik and Itachi were awake and waiting for Anko to finish dressing in the clump of trees where her clothes had been hanging. They were both still red-faced, but now they were more scared about what Anko was going to do to them when she came back.

"This is your fault," Ryik hissed.

"Good." Itachi said absently.

Anko emerged from the trees and stared at the backs that were to her. If she felt more like herself, she probably would have yelled at them, hit them, or embarrassed them more than they already were. However, Anko did not feel like herself, so there was no point in making an effort.

She ruffled their hairs and headed back towards camp.

"…That's it?" exclaimed Ryik.

"Yeah," Anko answered. "So what?"

Ryik looked at Itachi and then back at Anko. "Anko-girl, we stared at you when you were… in the nude. Ain't you gonna…do something bad to us?"

"Not in the mood today Ryik." Anko growled.

Ryik jumped up and ran after her, Itachi hanged back and watched them.

"Anko, if this is about taking …" He looked around to make sure there weren't any eavesdroppers. "Orochimaru out, then—"

"Shh!" Anko hissed violently. She looked around to make sure Jiraiya wasn't around before grabbing the boys and pulling them back into the private place. "Keep it down, will you?"

"Sorry."

Itachi took over. "Anko, you have got to let him go, okay?"

Anko rolled her eyes. "What do you think I'm trying to do?"

"I think your letting the things that happened between the two of you cloud your judgment. The guy fucked you once, but he's an enemy again. You have to forefill your shinobi duties and take him out."

"Fucked!" Ryik exclaimed, fear twisting in his voice. "Anko-girl, What is this fool talking about?"

Anko jumped up and walked a few feet away. "Three times, actually." She muttered to herself. "Nothing Ryik." Anko called back. She thought the kid would have known.

Ryik shot to Itachi for a clearer answer, but Itachi was already heading towards Anko.

"It doesn't matter." he said, coming in a closed distance so Ryik couldn't hear him. "He was probably just using you, anyway."

Anko shot back around. "That's not true!"

"Then why did he leave, Anko?"

Anko froze for a second. Orochimaru had given her an answer, but even she was beginning to become skeptical. "He…got sick."

"Sick?" Itachi scoffed. "The guy spent two years tearing innocent people apart in our village, Anko, he should have an immune system of steel by now!"

"Would one of you please tell me what the heck's you're talking about?" Ryik yelled as he tried to break them apart.

Itachi pushed Anko along, ignoring Ryik completely. "He deserves to die, Anko. He's just a murderous, sadistic **pimp** who wasn't going to give you a second thought when he got through with you."

Anko's hand shot up and rammed him in the cheek. She gasped at her own action, but inside, she was warm with satisfaction.

Ryik bit his fist to keep from making a sound or stepping in.

Itachi slowly turned back to Anko; his face stung, but his heart hurt even more. He wanted to hit her back, or at least yell at her to drench the fire that burned his stomach. However, he couldn't find the will to cause any more pain than he already had.

"Fine then." He walked back towards camp, keeping his head down.

Ryik reached out for him, but Itachi stormed away. He turned back to Anko. "Anko, what was he talking about with you and Orochimaru?"

Anko turned her back to him. "Get out of here, Ryik."

The youth sighed and marched after Itachi, peeking back every now and again to make sure Anko didn't throw a rock at him or something. Anko stormed off to the lake and squatted down by the shore.

"They're wrong." she hissed. "They've got to be wrong! Orochimaru is so many things but…he wouldn't do all of this to me just to mess me up!"

She saw him, for God's sake! He was practically chocking on his own blood the last time she saw him; no way he could have faked that! Besides, why would he lie to her? He was Orochimaru, one of the most powerful people in the world. He could have just wiped her mind and leave her, but he chose a different bit with her.

Anko forced a smile. "Maybe there really is a soul behind that shell of a man…"

But her mind wandered to Itachi's words. He was right; Orochimaru had hurt a lot of people and done even more inexcusable things. However, perhaps his time with her had changed him. Even monsters could change.

Although, she would never know unless she faced him again...

She gripped her knees tightly. Ryik was too oblivious about her and Orochimaru to use, and no way Itachi would come back to her after what she just did.

She had to confront him, to beat him, yet had to save him on her own…this was going to be difficult.

"Anko?"

Anko jumped up and spun around, sighing in relief as Jiraiya walked towards her. "Everything okay? The boys jump came back and looked mad as hell."

Anko cleared her throat. "Yeah, let's get going, okay?"

Jiraiya gently grabbed her shoulder before she could take another step. "Are** you** okay?" he inquired, "You've been kind of distance since I told you about this mission."

Anko shot around and forced a smile. "I'm fine, just nervous. It's not every day I'm sent to slaughter my ex-sensei."

Jiraiya draped a fatherly arm around her. "You're really an amazing person, Anko, going through this and all."

Anko's eyes fell. "Yeah…"

He patted her shoulders. "Let's get a move on."

Anko stayed behind for another few minutes reminiscing on Jiraiya's words. She wasn't an amazing person, not in the least. She was a liar, and a snake's fuck—toy as far as she was concerned. Still, she was Anko Mitarashi, and she would find a way to make everything fall into place.

She took in a deep breath and then ran back to her men.

* * *

A knock on the door pulled Orochimaru from his deep slumber. "Come in!" He growled as he sat up.

Kabuto hesitated before opening the door; he was slowly learning his master's temper. "Um…sir…there's—"

"Kabuto, I am sick!" Orochimaru's tainted voice shouted. "I just took over another man's body, you have no idea how exhausting that is!"

Kabuto breathed uneasily, "I know, sir, but…a scout has reported…several people nearing-"

Orochimaru shot up and glared at the meek child with the temporary brown eyes he possessed. "Damn you, boy, GET TO THE POINT!"

Kabuto backed up into a wall. "I-I-It's Anko, sir! She's pr-practically at your doorstep sir!"

Orochimaru stared at him. Kabuto knew better than to pull stunts like that with him, so there was no way he could be lying. So Anko had decided to pay him a little visit? Well then, he just couldn't sit in bed and declined her could he?

Kabuto opened his eyes to see Orochimaru trying to get out of bed. "Lord Orochimaru…what are you doing?"

Orochimaru slowly unwrapped the bloodstained bandages from his face. Soon, his familiar, starch white evil snare was revealed.

"Lord…Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru threw his hair behind his shoulder. "Here's a lesson for you when you become an adult, Kabuto: **Never** leave your lady waiting."

* * *

"He's close!" Itachi hissed as him and the rest of the group flew through the trees. It was nighttime now, and other than the bright; Waxing Gibbous above them, Itachi was their only light.

Well, with exception of Ryik who had to run on the ground below them considering he knew nothing about chakra control, thus kept falling and hurting himself each time he tried to jump from tree to tree. That, and he still felt uneasy about the Orochimaru and Anko thing. Itachi had mentioned something about them before…he felt it in the back of his skull…but everything got so messed up after the explosion. His memory was fried.

"How you holding up, Ryik?" Jiraiya shouted back excitedly.

Ryik got off his train of thought, "Quit mocking me, you little terd-toad. Seriously, I meant toad!"

Anko pressed forward while the two fought. She ended up by Itachi, who didn't even glance at her. The place where she hit him earlier was still bulging.

"Itachi," Anko whispered. She cleared her throat; she really hated apologizing for things she didn't feel responsible for. "Look, I'm…sorry…about earlier."

"Don't worry about it." Itachi answered quickly.

Anko knew by the strain of emotion in his voice that he didn't mean it. "Itachi, I—"

"Anko please." Itachi hissed. "I can't concentrate my Sharingan with you—"

Suddenly he came to a stop, signaling the others to do also.

"What is it?" Jiraiya whispered, receiving no immediate answer.

Anko followed Itachi's confused gaze. There was nothing but shadows ahead, but there was something darker than those shadows, something eviler.

"What's going on up there?" Ryik yelled from below.

Anko didn't have the time to yell at him to be quiet before Itachi grabbed her and the two of them jumped off the trees before they burst into flames.

Anko didn't know what happened between the darkness, but Itachi's grasp disappeared and was replaced by a stronger one, Jiraiya. She was in his arms when he hit the ground, and could barely hear see through the darkness when she opened her eyes.

"What's happening?" she whispered. She wiggled from Jiraiya's grip and heard the sound of an explosion right above them.

"He was expecting us." Jiraiya said, but not necessarily to answer her question.

"Where are the boys?" Anko asked. Suddenly, a yelp broke through the darkness. "That sounded like—"

Jiraiya got out a kunai and signaled Anko ahead, into the darkness.

"Where are they, Jiraiya?" Anko hissed.

He stopped without answering her question and pointed ahead.

Itachi was bathed in moonlight, and several corpses were around him. He looked in her direction, but dropped to his knees before a connection was made. He held onto his side for dear life, and Anko cold see something dark oozing from it. Ryik suddenly appeared beside him and helped him stay on his feet.

"You idiot!" he cursed. "You should of let me take one or two! Damn, Itachi, you're so stupid!"

Jiraiya ran up to them, leaving Anko to stare. Were those Orochimaru's men that had attacked them, or just some rouge ninJA looking for a quick steal?

Anko was about to join the boys when the sound of leaves rustling caught her attention. She spun around and hurled a snake from her sleeve, successfully hitting something. It wasn't until the snake went limp against her arm that a wave of _déjà vu_ hit her.

She stepped forward and noticed the white haired boy, glaring at her while the shards of bone in her serpent resided back into his arm.

"Kimimaro?" Anko gasped.

He ran away.

"Wait!" she called after him. Her "common sense" told him to signal her team, but her "Hell Yeah" side told her to follow the child.

Wherever he went, Orochimaru was sure to be there waiting.

/\/././

"Where's Anko?" Itachi whispered as Ryik lowered him to the ground, clutching a bloody wound on his side.

"Don't worry man," Ryik shakily reassured. "She's right behind us, right toad-man?" Ryik wasn't given an answer. "Toad-man?"

Jiraiya was smirking at him, but it wasn't his smile at all.

"…Oh shit."

Jiraiya kicked Ryik square in the face, knocking him out instantly.

Itachi scrambled back, his Sharingan stinging and coming close to shutting down as he tried to find out what Jiraiya was all about. But, Jiraiya wouldn't have attacked him, would he?

"Who are you?" Itachi hissed.

The Jiraiya imposer smirked. "Forget names." A puff of smoke revealed a boy with silver hair and a wicked glare off the glasses on his eyes. He pulled out a syring filled with a glowing substance.

"It's not like you're going to live long enough to remember it."

* * *

"Kimimaro!"

Anko watched the white-haired youth run farther ahead. She knew that she could be heading into danger, but she had to find Orochimaru. Jiraiya would look after Ryik, and Itachi could look after himself, they'd be fine without her.

"Kimimaro, wait!"

Suddenly, the boy came to a stop and turned towards her, glaring and panting.

Anko stopped as well, locking her sight on him while she regained her breath.

"Why did you come back?" Kimimaro hissed.

Anko stared at him in confusion. She had yet to see the amount of hate that was in his eyes right then. He really didn't want her to be there.

"I'm here for Orochimaru."

Kimimaro's pupils turned into slits of rage and he screamed before slinging a shard of bone at her.

Anko dodged it, despite barely being able to see. "Kimimaro, I'm not trying to hurt him."

Kimimaro charged at her.

She out maneuvered him, but couldn't prevent the cuts he gave her. She managed to grab one of his wrists and sling him into a tree. He froze, which gave Anko enough time to pry the bone out of his hand.

"What is with you?" she demanded.

"Why do you keep doing this to me!" Kimimaro screamed.

"…What—"

"Why do you have to take him away from me! You have your precious friends! Why is it so important that you take the only family I have!"

Anko watched the childish tears flow down his icy cheeks. She didn't have to restrain him anymore for he dropped onto the ground in a tight ball.

"What do you mean?" Anko whispered.

"Lord Orochimaru was the first person to look at me as something other than a monster!" Kimimaro sobbed. "He's treated me like a **son, **something my own father didn't do. Everything was perfect." He went quiet for a moment, but soon his flushed face rose and stared at Anko."**And then you showed up**."

A violent wind ripped through them, but Anko barely felt it. She was paralyzed by the boy's eyes…the eyes that were hers over four years ago.

Kimimaro stood, his fists clenched, and the rest of his body language portraying that he really wanted to hurt her. "The second you showed up here, was the second my life was turned into a living **hell**. You made Lord Orochimaru so agitated…so angry…that he couldn't even look at him without slapping me."

Anko thought back to the morning after their almost drunken intercourse and remembered the way Orochimaru reacted when he saw Kimimaro wasn't in the apartment. If he acted that way when she was around, she wondered what he was like when they were in the privacy of their own apartment.

"I should have killed you." Kimimaro spat. "I should have killed you the first time I saw you."

Anko stepped a forward a little, despite the danger. "Kimimaro, I know what you're going through, but it is entirely unfair to blame me for it."

"Unfair!" Kimimaro screamed. "It's all your fault! How is there anything unfair about it? And how would you understand what I'm going through!"

"I never wanted any of this!" Anko yelled back, her rage slipping out. "One month ago, all I wanted was to become a great ninja, to prove to Orochimaru that he made a mistake when he left me behind…" Her hand gripped her curse seal. "Orochimaru ruined my life. I thought I didn't want anything to do with him because of that, but…" She hid a smile. "I'm starting to think otherwise." She looked back at Kimimaro, his eyes glued on her. "You can have him, but only after I see him one last time."

Kimimaro flinched. "Why?"

Anko smirked. "Grown up stuff, kid, you'll understand when you're older."

Another cool breeze hit them, but this time, it was directly behind Anko.

"How kind of you to pay me a visit..."

Anko jumped forward and spun around. Her body froze when she saw it was Orochimaru who had caught her off guard, but it was the substance on his clothes that took her breath away.

He was covered in blood.

As the images of Itachi, Ryik, and Jiraiya lying dead somewhere hit her mind, she fell into the dirt, darkness quickly followed.

Orochimaru stared down at her, an amused grin on his face. "I guess she's just too happy to see me." He looked up a frowned at the scowling Kimimaro. He bent down and slung Anko over his shoulder and walked back towards the base.

"If you ever attack her again," Orochimaru growled as he passed him, "I'll kill you."

Kimimaro stood his ground for a moment more. He had just recently learned what love was, but now he was learning heartbreak, which hurt more than anything he could possible imagine. He looked up at the bright moon, his only friend. But even the stars forsake their followers.

With this on his mind, he fell to his knees and cried for hundredth time in the last two months.

* * *

UGH! I am a total screw up. I'm very disapointed with this chapter, but it's the best I could do. Next one will be better, I promise!

And to the two people who responded before Draco Oblivion: What up? Who are you and what were you talking about?


	28. Out of Control

_Where should I go?_  
_What should I do?_  
_I don't understand what you want from me_  
_Cause I don't know_  
_If I can trust you_  
_I don't understand what you want from me_

_Hoobastank- "Out of Control"_

* * *

"Oi…" Ryik groaned as he awakened. "Oh, man…my head…" He rolled around on the uncomfortable bedding under him. "I'll kill him, I'll kill that perverted, wart-ass, son of a gun, I'll do it… Oh, crap." Ryik uncurled from his ball of pain and looked around. "Uchiha?" he called out. He slowly sat up, cursing in pain. "Anko-girl?"

He stumbled forward, feeling for a wall or something else to keep him balance. There was a stub of a candle burning in the distance, but it was too dim for Ryik to see at all.

"Hello?" he called out. He growled with irritation and finally screamed. "IS THERE ANY FUCKING BODY HERE—"

Ryik shrieked as he fell face-first into the dirt. He felt a mass under his feet and kicked it away, only to feel its human softness. He heard a groan from the mass and pressed down on it, earning another sound.

"Uchiha?" Ryik questioned carefully.

A groan was his answer.

"Itachi, you all right, man?" Ryik shouted as he picked him up by the shoulders and shook him. "Speak to me, boy!"

Itachi's limp hand slapped Ryik's shoulders. "Let go of me, you idiot…" He ordered hoarsely.

Ryik sighed with relief, his hatred he had felt over a week towards for the Uchiha gone. He positioned him in his lap and just let him sit there for a while.

"…You've got to get us…out of here, Ryik…"

"Yeah, I know," Ryik laughed, not sensing the urgency in Itachi's voice. "Small places creep the hell out of me too."

"…No." Itachi coughed, something warm shooting out of his mouth and hitting Ryik's cheek. "We've got to save Anko… He's got her…"

Ryik wiped the substance off his face and sniffed it. Blood. He began to panic, but Itachi wouldn't allow him to go any further than that.

"Find a way for us to get out." Itachi growled as blood poured down his cheeks. "Master Jiraiya is gone…and I can't move. It's up to you, Ryik. You have to get us out of her so we can save Anko."

Ryik's senses sparked when Anko was mentioned again. "What about Anko-girl? What do you mean save her? What kind of trouble is she in?"

Itachi was beginning to black out once more, but he could feel Ryik shake him and hear his screams to keep him conscious so that he would answer him.

"Where is Anko, Itachi? What's going on?"

Itachi didn't feel like he could hold on much longer, so he squeezed Ryik's arm with the last bit of strength he had. "Orochimaru… That kid that…attacked me… He…" Itachi's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he went limp in Ryik's arms.

"Itachi!" Ryik screamed, shaking him violently. "Come on, man, wake up! This ain't funny!" He gripped the sides of his head and shook him. "Itachi! Please, Itachi, wake up!" He felt Itachi's liquor of life spill into his hand and he knew it was no good. "No…"

Ryik sobbed, pulling Itachi to his chest. "Come on… This isn't fair…" He squeezed Itachi. "Damn it, Uchiha, you know I didn't mean any of it!" He broke down; the idea of losing the closest thing he had ever had to real family was dying too much for his nine-year-old mind to handle.

After a moment, however, something even scarier than Itachi's possible death hit him. He was in some unknown prison with a corpse in his arms and the girl he was in love with was nowhere in sight. Orochimaru was doing this to him. He had Anko, and had nearly killed Itachi. God only knows what he had done to Jiraiya.

His head began to spin with the dim memories of the last time he was in the evil man's presence. He had been a fool then, after Orochimaru had given a false promise of helping him after…a terrible event. He'd helped him—helped get a second taste of death. Ryik wasn't entirely sure what went on during those innumerable events, but Ryik now got sick with fear every time his name was brought up.

"Anko?" Ryik screamed, running to the wall. He felt all over those four walls for a door, but didn't feel the slightest knob. "Anko, for the love of God, where are you?" he screamed to the top of his lungs. He snapped and finally started to punch in the invisible stone**. "Anko!"**

**./,/./../…/**

_"Anko."_

Anko slowly came to so that she could answer the being calling her name. Despite the lack of light in the room, she was able to make out the silhouette of someone hovering over her.

"Itachi…" she murmured, noticing the smallness of the person's head and the scratchiness of his voice. She was proven wrong when a brighter light came on and revealed a semi-familiar face.

The glasses-wearing medical nin smirked. "Other than the bump she got on her head when she fainted, she should be fine."

"Very good," a darker voice spoke. A man with most of his face covered in bandages stepped out into the light, eagerly surveying the girl on his bed. "They'll be all, Kabuto."

The medic bowed before leaving, sparring one last glance back at Anko.

They stared at each other, thinking of things to say and actions they were going to take.

Anko took in a deep breath and sat up, jerking slightly at the stiffness in her joints. "You look like hell." she said as she studied the bloody bandages on his usually flawless face.

"It's nice to see you as well, Anko." Orochimaru chuckled, sitting on the side of the bed.

Anko moved back some, the lack of distance between them still very unusual to her. She tried to focus, to remember why she was here in the first place. "Where…" A wave of dizziness hit her and she gently lowered herself on the cool sheets.

"Easy now…" Orochimaru soothed. His eyes wondered over her disheveled form. The burns and other scars from the past week were beginning to fade, but it was what was underneath them that had him concerned.

Images of the men she had been traveling with crossed her mind in a blurry path that led into darkness. "Itachi…and Ryik… Where are they?" Her gaze lifted slightly to meet Orochimaru's. "Where are my boys, Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru chuckled lightly at the way Anko referred to them. "Somewhere where they can't interrupt our—" One of his hands barely grazed her thigh, "—reunion."

Anko pulled away and glared at him. "This is not why I'm here." She growled, disgust etched on her face.

Orochimaru frowned, a little taken aback that she would decline his advances in such a way.

"Now answer my question."

Orochimaru glared at her. "Watch your tone, or I'll put your "boys" in body bags before you get the chance to see them again."

Anko snarled. "Yeah, right."

Orochimaru grabbed her chin and forced their gazes to meet. "You don't seem to quite understand where your place is now."

Anko shoved his hand away. "My place?"

He grabbed the hand she assaulted him with and squeezed it. "When I left you crying in your home like a bitchy little girl, I broke off any and all ties I made. That means you do not have even the slightest incentive to command me around."

Anko growled and bit down as hard as she could on his limb, the taste of thick blood spilling between her teeth. Orochimaru grabbed the back of her hair and tried to yank the savage woman off of him, but she would not relent.

"Bitch!" he continued to pull until her teeth slipped just enough for him yank her up and throw her off the bed.

Anko landed on her side. She hissed and picked herself back up, spitting out Orochimaru's blood.

Orochimaru grabbed the back of her hair and slung her into a wall, pinning her arms as he did. "I ought to break your fucking little neck. " he hissed.

Anko's knee came up to just barely hammer him in between his legs. She watched Orochimaru staggered back, clutching his thigh as he hit the bed. It was then Anko noticed the discolored patches on his arms and neck.

"What's wrong with your skin?" Anko demanded.

Orochimaru's golden eyes shot up and glared at her. "None of your damn business."

Anko was about to retort, but a thought came to her.

"Does it have something to do with the… sickness you had before you left?"

"I said it's none of your damn business!" Orochimaru screeched as he turned around to better hide himself.

Anko's hands clenched up. "Fine! I don't have to take your crap!" she shouted. "I'm leaving!"

"Don't even think about it."

Anko scoffed as she walked to the door. "Drop dead." She opened the door and was greeted by a wave of cold air.

"I mean it, Anko."

Anko shot him a smirk. "I guess you don't know **your** place, do you, Sensei? You don't hold any weight over me. I'm my own person, whether we're fucking or not."

Orochimaru glared at her. The idea of breaking her neck became more and more enticing as she stared at him defiantly.

"That's what I thought." Anko said in triumphant, storming off. "Balding jerk." She added quietly to herself. Suddenly, she felt another presence rush up behind her and before she knew it, her arm was grabbed and she was spun around to face the angry Sannin.

"What the hell?" she screeched as she snatched away from his grip. She backed up a few feet and stared him down. Just the day before she was worried to death about him, but now after seeing what he had done to himself, she wanted to get as far away from him as possible. "Goodbye!" she growled again, turning away from him again.

However, Orochimaru grabbed her once more, but when he turned her around this time, he met her with a harsh kiss instead of a glare.

Anko was greatly taken aback by her ex-lover's spontaneous action. Didn't he just say they were through or is there some kind of bi-polar gas in the air?

Orochimaru pulled back after a moment, panting lightly as he stared into the wide, confused eyes of the most amazing woman he knew. He ran the back of his normal colored fingers over her cheek and lent down to take her lips once more, but was stopped by Anko's securing grip on his shoulder.

"No…" she panted, wiggling out of his grasp and stepping back to survey him. His taste wasn't his, but the creature he had taken over.

The hand that he had been holding her with dropped lifelessly to his side. "No?"

Anko took in a deep breath before wiping her mouth off with her sleeve. "I…I just can't do it when you're…like this."

"What?" Orochimaru snapped.

"…Your body…" Anko whispered. "Well, the body you're in… I… It's just not right."

Orochimaru looked angry, but he somehow managed to force a smile. "But it is my body, Anko." he reassured. "It'll just take some time for everything to set back into place."

Anko moved away even more. "I can't…I just can't." She turned her back to him.  
"Just take me to Jiraiya, Ryik, and Itachi, okay?"

Orochimaru glared at her. Rejection was something he was not use to, nor had he experienced it more than once in his entire life. But this girl, this seventeen year old, backstabbing, hoodlum of a girl… How was she able to do these kind of things to him? One second he could have her wrapped around his finger, but suddenly she'd be pulling the reins on him! He hated it! He had spent too long, given up too much to be taken over by a recalcitrant teenager!

He turned back towards his room. "Either you come back with me, or I'll have Kabuto kill them immediately."

Anko's stomach dropped some, but she didn't really think he'd go through with something that drastic; not after what they had been through. "Yeah, right." She scoffed.

Orochimaru shot her a dirty smirk, "I see you obviously don't care too much about "your boys" to take a death threat seriously." He crossed his arm, sensing he was gaining a certain amount of control back. "You should know by now, Anko, I never go back on my word."

Anko frowned. "You did once, five years ago, in fact."

Orochimaru shook his head, knowing where this was leading to. "That's beside the point. You do not want to know what will happen if you don't cooperate. "

Anko suddenly burst out into insane laughter. "You are so pathetic. I can't even take you seriously."

Orochimaru's eyes almost popped out of his head. Did she just… Oh, hell to the no! "What did you say?" he growled in the lowest, dangerous tone a human being could have.

"You heard me." Anko stated proudly, though her heart rate had gone up some due to Orochimaru's tone. "You have everyone else thinking you're the strongest, deadliest man on the face of the world." She glared at him then, "But you're really a just a scared little boy, and to be honest, I'm starting to wonder what I saw in you."

Orochimaru slowly approached, his eyes burning with a deep fire that reflected darkness that even Lucifer himself would be afraid of.

Anko kept her eyes matched with his, knowing that if she looked away the next thing she'd be seeing was black. She knew she had pushed her limits, but she couldn't help it. She was tired, scared out of her wits, and completely irritated with Orochimaru. Honestly, the first thing he wanted to do was have sex with her after everything he had put her through! That was worth chewing him out.

Orochimaru was so close to her now that his hot breath easily washed over her lips while his broad chest brushed against hers.

She stared at him defiantly, but couldn't surpass the shudder that ran through him just by staring at his orbs. She felt the rush of air hit her stomach, but didn't have enough reaction time to stop Orochimaru's fist from hitting her stomach. She dropped on her side, to breathless and wounded to try to retain balance. She felt the blood swirl in her empty stomach; if Orochimaru had used just a slight bit more force, he probably would have busted the whole organ.

The Snake Devil didn't give her any time to recuperate. He snatched her up by her hair and dragged her back to his room. He threw her inside, watching her hit the corner of the bed before landing on the floor and mewing in agony. He smirked with glee and kicked the door shut before locking it so that his payback could not be disturbed.

He loomed over Anko with a sadistic smile. "Who's the pathetic one now, **Anko**?" he sneered.

Anko's head shot up, her watery eyes glistening with vengeance. "Still you!" she spat before throwing her leg up nab him in the groin.

Orochimaru grabbed her ankle before it reached its destination. "Ahaha… Nice try, but no."

He pulled her by her leg roughly to the middle of the room where he forced her down. Anko tried to kick him with her free leg, but Orochimaru grabbed that one as well and forced both of them open. She hissed as he grounded his front into her.

"Get…off me…" she demanded.

Orochimaru picked her up by the throat and slammed her into the wall, earning a grunt from her. He kept his discolored sights set on hers as one of his hands soothed down to her pants and opened them just enough so that he would be able to get inside of her.

"Not this time, darling." He shoved into her roughly, immediately beginning to pound without giving Anko a bit of consent. This was hit payback, and he was going to milk every ounce of it from her.

**./,/./../…/**

Ryik slammed himself into the wall again, causing the swollen bruise on his arm to bleed.

"Let us out!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. But as always, he was given no answer. He fell to his knees, trying to hold back the sobs that were trying to escape from his prison of a throat. He hissed as a shard of pain ran up his arm.

He winced as he felt the wound on his limb. "Should of used Itachi's damn unconscious body for this." He growled. He glanced over at the lump that was the Uchiha's body and felt the sobs rebuilding. What if Anko was dead like he was? If he lost him both, where would he go?

He ran an arm over his eyes and whispered, "Anko… Mama…"

He looked up as the sound metal twisting vibrated against his back. He shot up quickly and looked down as a slot in the door edged open and a small tray of rotten looking food.

Ryik growled and knelt down out of sight as the first tray slid in. But as soon as the second on appeared, he grabbed the offensive arm and pulled it in until he heard an "_oof"_from the stranger.

"Open the door!" he growled at the struggling person.

"Let go of me, you idiot!" the other, Kimimaro, shouted.

Ryik twisted the person's arm, placing his foot on the shoulder. "So help me **God**, I will break your arm in two if you don't—"

"No!" the person cried. "Just let me go!"

"Not until you let me out!"

"I can't!"

Ryik twisted the limb again. "You better try!"

"No!" the child screamed in agony. "Lord Orochimaru told me not to! He said he needed you alive until he killed that Anko woman!"

"_Anko?" _Ryik's heartbeat began skipping.

"Put the keys through the slot!"

"I told you, I can't!"

"Look, asshole!" Ryik shouted, "If that son of a bitch harms one hair on her spiky, little head, I'll kill him and any other fucker who gets in my way."

The child on the other side was quiet for a moment, but then said, "Go ahead, then."

"What?"

"I want Lord Orochimaru to kill her! She's nothing but a nuisance!"

Ryik wanted to break him right then and there, however, he wondered why he felt so strongly about his Anko. "What did she ever do to you?"

"…She took my father from me."

Ryik's eyes widened. Had Anko killed someone? Or maybe this kid was just crazy as Hell.

"What do you mean?"

"Lord Orochimaru has always been like a father to me, the only real one I've ever had. But then he found started to spend time with that Anko girl and now he doesn't want anything to do with me. It's all because of her! If she goes away, I'll have him back, but only if she goes away forever!"

Ryik frowned. "Look, man, I knows what it's like to have someone you love taken from you," he glanced at Itachi's unmoving form, "Lord knows I do, but Anko is not the blame in this, whether you think so or not. And killing her sure as hell ain't gonna make your problem go away."

"How would you know?" the boy shouted in rage.

Ryik smirked. "Snakey's a grown-ass man, and there are millions of girls out there that might catch his eye. You can't just kill all of them and not expect some sort of hell to break loose eventually."

Kimimaro's jaw clenched. In the back of his mind, he knew this all along, yet just the idea of Anko being the only problem was too much of a satisfaction to him. He needed it to be that.

"Still, she has to go—Ah!" Kimimaro screamed as something popped out of place in his shoulder.

"Wrong answer!" Ryik shouted. He squatted down and stuck his hand out of the opening. "Now give me the dang keys!"

Kimimaro bit Ryik's arm as hard as he could, and recieved a screech from him.

"Let go, you little ******!" Ryik screamed

"Oo wet ro!" he said through his teeth.

Ryik finally did, and as promised, Kimimaro released him.

"Hey…HEY!" Ryik yelled as Kimimaro retreated. "Damn it all!" he screeched as he slammed his head into the door. A headache and a small dint was the result of it. He turned back around and rested his pounding head against the metal. He stared at Itachi's still dead to the world form. "Sorry, Uchiha, it don't look like we getting out of her any time soon."

But as those words left his lips, a wave of anger slapped him down. How could he, Ryik Katzan, just give up like that?

"Oh, hell no…" Ryik mumbled as he shot up. "I ain't stayin' in here a moment longer." He trotted to the other end of the cell and set his sights on the door. "Head," he said as he rubbed the bump down. "Don't fail me now." He took in a deep breath and rammed himself into the door.

"Oh…shit…"

Anko covered her cold shoulder with the remains of her shirt. Orochimaru was in the bathroom, cleaning himself. Her sore body told her to take the chance and run, but she didn't have the strength or the gall to. And she knew that's exactly what Orochimaru thought, which was the only reason she hadn't been tied down or beaten into unconsciousness after Orochimaru had his way with her. She felt like screaming, crying, or at least walking into that bathroom and beat the hell out of Orochimaru for what he had to done her.

However, all she could do was lie there and stared wide-eyed in shock at the ceiling on the bed where Orochimaru had dumped her body. She'd never imagined he'd force himself on her like that; it just wasn't like the Orochimaru she knew. He had not once been that violent with her, not even when she was a child. He had scorned her so bad a few times that she couldn't even look him in the eyes for several days, but he was always serine about it.

Sex was a terrifying experience to her now. It meant having your ribs punched in or the flesh on your thighs clawed off. She hoped whatever Orochimaru had in store for her, it didn't mean she'd have to go through **that** again.

Her sensitive ears picked up the sound of the hard water stopping, and then the creak of the shower door opening.

"Hoping for a round two?" Anko hissed as he walked into the room.

Orochimaru ignored her as he dried his hair and strolled over to the closet.

Anko took in a shaky breath and sat up on her sore arms. She grimaced at the patches of light brown skin covering his back and the strands of brown in his usually dark hair.

"You've turned yourself into a monster." she mumbled, not expecting him to retort.

"A monster you enjoy fucking." he commented, shooting her a sarcastic smirk before turning away to finish dressing.

Anko's rage finally boiled over. She slowly, and painfully, pushed herself up and placed her feet on the ground. She looked off to the side where the candle stood; illuminating all of their sins plus what she was about to do. She clutched the moist, warm candlestick and lifted it from its holder. She crept up behind him slowly and glared at his back as the light became stronger.

Just when she was only a foot away from him, Orochimaru shot around, eyes wide with astonishment.

Anko wasted no time and yelled as she rammed the hot wax into Orochimaru's eyes.

His screech of agony echoed all around the base, including the prison cells where the battle between the two youths was going on.

Anko didn't stick around to see what damage it caused to him. She sped out of there as fast as her rubbery legs would allow. She picked up her speed when she heard Orochimaru screamed: "I KILL YOU, ANKO! AND I'LL SLICE THOSE BASTARD BOYS' THROATS AND DROWN YOU IN THEIR BLOOD, YOU FUCKING WRETCH!"

Anko felt the sting of tears as they filled her eyes, but she pressed forward, frantically looking for any sign of Itachi, Ryik, or even Jiraiya in the candle-lit corridors.

"Ryik! Itachi!" she hoarsely called out. "Guys, if you're here **please** say something."

She finally had to stop to catch her breath. She leaned against the wall and squinted through the darkness for some kind of sign. "Damn it! Where are they? I was supposed to protect them and now…" She couldn't finish her own thought. Trying to take in the fact that one of her comrades had been killed on her account was too large of a lump for her to swallow.

They were right. Everyone was right about her. She didn't have what it takes to be a Jounin, or any type of Shinobi for that mattered. She was nothing but a fuck toy that finally got too ragged for its owner.

Some of those frustrated tears finally slipped out, but she wiped them away quickly and thought about the people who were in her life. Even if all they said was true, she knew that Itachi and Ryik, or Ryik at least, never thought any of that of her. He just wanted someone to care about, and he chose her. And no matter what happened, his opinion about her wouldn't change. Itachi cared, even if he tried not to, and Jiraiya had watched her back from the start. But Anko knew that even if his respect for her dropped if he found her and Orochimaru, his love would stay the same. And then there was Iruka…

Suddenly a slam echoed through the air. Anko shot up and looked around in the dim darkness, expecting Orochimaru or one of his minions to jump out at any moment. But she heard the slam again, and this time some kind of mumble.

"Ryik?" she thought with her heart racing. She tiptoed into the deep darkness until she could feel the vibrating metal under her feet. "Ryik!" she called out.

"What?" the fire summoner shouted.

Anko rolled her eyes. "It's me you idiot."

There was two seconds of silence before the clash of metal made the sound of thunder as Ryik tried to break the door down. "GIRL, GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

"Calm down." Anko said as she pressed against the door.

"I can't calm down, Anko!" Ryik whined, "If I have to stay in this hell-hole one more second with Itachi's corpse, I'm gonna—"

Anko's senses stopped the second Ryik said "corpse". "Itachi?" she squeaked, "Are you sure? Did you check his pulse?" she was answered with silence. "Ryik?"

"Anko, please just get me out of here."

Anko swallowed a sob as she seared for something to break the door open with. She had been stripped of all weapons when she arrived and her chakra must have been depleted since she wasn't able to heal herself earlier. "Do you have anything on you? Something sharp maybe?"

Ryik wiped the tears from his eyes as he paced. "I… Girl, I don't-" Suddenly he felt a squishing substance under his foot. He looked down and saw the tray Kimimaro had brought him earlier. "Damn." He cursed under his breath as he tried to scrap the food off his shoe. His eyes fell upon the fork that came with he meal. He picked it up, and examined it with false hope. "Here." he said, shoving it under the slot. "Go nuts."

Anko grabbed it and bent the first and last points of the utensil. She then bended the second one just slightly and pushed the fork into the keyhole. She decided it would be best to try to keep up some kind of conversation with the panicked Ryik.

"Have you seen Jiraiya?"

"No." Ryik answered simply.

Anko sighed with irritation at both Ryik and the keyhole. "It's not your fault, if that's what's got you so upset."

"You don't know that... You were too busy with snake man, weren't you?

"I was busy trying to find you!" Anko retorted in rage.

"Then why is Uchiha...gone... And why am I locked up like a damn caged animal?"

"...Because you were captured!" Anko shouted. She really didn't want to answer Ryik's first question for she knew the blame would be turned on her, which she wouldn't be able to stand that. She hastily twisted the fork over and over again. Just as she was about to say "TO HELL WITH IT!", she heard a click.

She jumped up and twisted the bar and the door edged open. She pushed it and was met with a slightly surprised, and very crestfallen Ryik. She glanced past him and saw Itachi's stiff body. Her mind stopped functioning for a second, the very thought of Itachi dying wrenching her heart clear out of her chest. She thought about their fight from earlier and now wished she could take back every moment she treated him wrongly.

She knew he was just trying to protect the village, and even her despite how he wouldn't openly admit it. In a way, he was like a brother to her, a brother she had lost. She walked stiffly past Ryik and crouched beside Itachi. She hesitantly pressed a hand to his cheek. He was ice cold, but there was rapid pulse under his skin.

She looked back at Ryik and smiled as tears ran down her eyes. "He's alive."

Ryik gasped and fell back, covering his face.

Anko picked Itachi up gently, groaning lowly as her sore muscles twisted. She waited patiently outside the cell for Ryik to pull himself together. She stared at the blood in the corner of Itachi's mouth. Her hatred began to build up again. "Orochimaru...why do you always have to get innocent people pulled in to your shit?"

Ryik stepped out, wiping his eyes with his ratted sleeve. "Sorry, just..."

"Don't worry about it." Anko said, smiling. "Let's go."

Ryik raised an eyebrow. "But where?"

Anko looked into the deep hallway. She had no idea what part of the base they were in let alone how to get out. She strengthened her grip on Itachi and said, "I guess we just keep walking until something pops up."

Ryik shrugged and followed her. He didn't say anything for a long time, something very unusual for him.

Anko far too distracted to notice anyhow. Itachi wasn't too heavy, but her arms were already sore from Orochimaru's assault and carrying a hundred and something boy wasn't helping. However, the sinking fact that he would lay less once he was dead set her agony astray.

"Anko-girl!" Ryik shrieked.

"What!" Anko gasped, the sudden noise frightening her.

Ryik began to run ahead. "I see light! Come on!"

Anko smiled slightly and after adjusting Itachi onto her back, ran after him. "Ryik, wait up!"

Her heart was swelling with relief. Now they could leave this horror house and get to a hospital. Of course, her mission would be an utter failure, and there was the possibility that Orochimaru might come back for a bit of manual revenge. But she'd worry about that after Itachi and Ryik were taken care of.

She saw a dim, but large, orange light. "Hold on, Itachi." she whispered. She rounded the corner and half-expected to see Ryik jumping around and basking in the sunlight.

But what she saw was much more terrifying.

She skid to a stop when she met the shining eyes of Orochimaru's medical nin who was pinning Ryik to the wall.

"Now, Miss Mitarashi, isn't it a bit too early for you to be up and about?" he released Ryik, causing the boy to hit the ground gagging.

The medic leaned against the wall and smirked all knowingly at her. "Shouldn't you be fucking Lord Orochimaru right now?"

Anko glared fiercely at him. "Ryik," she said without taking her eyes off Kabuto, "get Itachi and run."

Ryik nodded and carefully edged his way past Kabuto. He took one of Itachi's arms and slung him over his shoulder before looking back at Anko. "What about..."

"Don't worry about me. Just get out of here."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that." Kabuto sighed, blocking their path.

"Leave them out of this!" Anko shouted. "I'm the one he wants, they're just the unneeded extras."

Kabuto pondered on this thought for a moment. Letting them out would most certainly fuel Orochimaru's rage, not mention it would be one less specimen he'd be able to experiment on. He always wondered what the inside of a Uchiha looked like. Still, even in her weakest state, Anko Mitarashi was too much of a Hell-cat to deal with.

He laughed at his dark thought and shrugged. "All right, you two leave, but you must stay Miss Mitarashi. Just keep walking straight, you should find it."

Anko's hands slipped into her pockets looking for anything she could use against this weirdo. Her fingers eagerly gripped the fork she used for Ryik's escape earlier. An idea sprung into her head but she needed the boys out of her way to go through with it.

She nodded to Kabuto's agreement and looked down at Ryik. "Get Itachi to the hospital as soon as you reach Konoha."

"But—"

Anko crouched down in front of him. "And by no means come back for me. Got it?"

Ryik gulped. He didn't want to leave Anko in this horrible place, but he didn't want to get on her bad side either. Besides, Itachi wasn't going to last much longer if he didn't do something soon. He slowly walked past them, his eyes locked in a glare on the medical nin. "You hurt her, I **will** come back and kill you."

Kabuto rolled his eyes. "I look forward to it."

Their eyes broke as Ryik disappeared.

Kabuto turned back to Anko. She had the fiercest look he had ever seen on a woman. To be honest, it was quite attractive, even for a boy of his age. "I suppose I'll escort back to Lord Orochimaru's quarters."

Anko didn't budge.

Kabuto shrugged, walking up to her to drag her back.

Suddenly though, with lightening speed, Anko whipped out the utensil and stuck it into his stomach.

He gasped and went limp in her arms.

Anko grimaced at the blood seeping in-between her fingers. She pushed him back, watching him spasm on the ground as he struggled to survive. She turned her back on him, the gruesome scene too much for her.

"Wait..."

Anko squeezed her eyes shut and ran away from his pleas. "I'm sorry."

Kabuto finally got the offending object out of his gut and stared in disbelief at the fork. He smirked after a moment. "She almost killed me...with this..."

He began applying chakra into his lung. As he did, a dark figure hung over him. Kabuto stared at him, fresh death in his eyes. "I'd leave her waiting any day, Lord Orochimaru."

The Snake Sannin simply walked over him and went to find the woman causing mayhem in his base.

**./,/./../…/**

Anko ran as fast as her bruised legs would take her down the never-ending hallway. "Ryik!" She screamed. She was in a lot of pain now, and scared out of her mind to say the least.

_So help me if that little runt was lying about "Keep going straight" I'll murder his little ass!" _she shouted inside her head. This just kept on happening to her! Somehow she always ended up in the snake's lair running for her life with an unconscious kid somewhere in the mix. But this time, she was determined not to let Orochimaru get mixed up in her life again.

"Ryik!" she called out again, almost stumbling slightly. "Ry—" This time, she fell face first into the dirt. She sat up after a few seconds, spitting dirt out. She shuddered as she stood and looked down at her knee. "Damn." she mumbled, studying her wound. A low wave washed over her. Was she really so pathetic that she couldn't keep herself from scratching herself up.

She shook her head. "Don't think like that right now. Just get home." She regained her stance and looked a head where something bright caught her eyes. She had to squint to see it, but she knew instantly that there was light ahead, and not the false kind. She broke out into a jog, ignoring her injury or any other pain running through her body.

"Ryik!"

She slammed her body into the light and the wall concealing it fell down. She was instantly blinded by bright sunlight. She crawled around, groping the cool grass and soaking in the autumn breeze, some of the few things she believed she wasn't going to ever feel again.

"Ryik!" she called out again. There was no way he could have gotten too far, not while he was dragging Itachi around. Just as she began to get slightly adjusted to the sun and stand up, a pang of darkness fell over the land. She looked around, searching for its source. Her heart was pounding but she didn't know why. She was afraid, but didn't see anything to be afraid of.

"Anko?"

Anko looked to her left and saw Ryik standing in a shaded area. Infant droplets of water were dripping from is arms where he had washed them in the small stream there. Itachi was leaning against a tree, but he was still unconscious.

She smiled gratefully. They would go home now. She'd tell the Hokage the truth, she'd tell him anything he's want to know. Everything. She walked up to the boys. It was over.

At least it would have been if the unremembered pain hadn't have shot across her body.

She dropped on shaky knees and clawed at the mark on her neck and looked around franticly.

"You didn't even say goodbye."

Anko shot around and stared in horror at the man looming over her. There were red blotches on his face from the candle, which added to his angry appearance. His eyes were tearing her into pieces.

She scrambled to her feet, but the pain of the curse mark increased each time she moved.

He lifted a sword, Anko's reflection glistening in it. "But you want have to anymore."

Ryik's eyes widened as Orochimaru lifted the sword over Anko's neck. "No..." His jello-like legs shot forward.** "Anko, no!"**

Orochimaru centered the blade over her chest. "You're mine now. Forever."

"No!"

The blade flew from Orochimaru's grip as a weight slammed into him. He hit the ground and was immediately attacked by small, brown fists.

"You bastard!" Ryik screamed.

Orochimaru gritted his blood teeth and punched Ryik in the face. He grabbed the child by the hair and was a second away from snapping his neck when another hand grabbed him, but this one was not trying to fight him.

"Orochimaru...please!"

Orochimaru stared down at her, some of his hatred quenched by the sorrowful expression on Anko's face.

"Don't hurt him! Don't hurt any of them! They have nothing to do with this, please, just let them go!"

Orochimaru released Ryik, who fell back in surprise. He turned his attention back to the crying woman below him. No matter what she said to him, what she did, he would never regret what he had done earlier.

_"Trust me, darling, you'll learn to love it."_

And she would have, if she hadn't have thoroughly pissed him off. He didn't really want to kill her, but his actions weren't really his own after all. The body he had taken over was once that of a rapist and murderer, a lout he had lured into his trap; using him had been a last-minute notion.

He wanted it to be that way, to know he wasn't entirely to blame for what was about to happen. His fingers tangled themselves into her matted hair and yanked her up slightly.

Anko was afraid, but at the same time she wasn't. She could tell from the glow in his eyes that she was about to die. She couldn't think of anything else but that, but she was grateful for it; she wouldn't have to think of the people she had left behind.

"See you in hell, wretch."

Anko locked her eyes to his. Sadly, though, they weren't the ones of the man she thought she had been falling in love with.

"_No…I can't…die yet…"_

Orochimaru's grin suddenly changed into one of pain.

Anko gasped as a warm, wet substance splattered on her shirt. Orochimaru's grip on her fell and he toppled off to the side, leaving a petrified Anko standing there as she tried to steady Orochimaru's sword in the snake's gut. She gasped and quickly let go when. She dropped to her knees again and watched as Orochimaru slowly bled to death.

"No..."

There eyes met one last time, both filled with pain, but not regret. His mouth opened, as if he wanted to say something, but a river of blood choked his words.

Her mind cut itself off and on as everything that was going on sunk in. Orochimaru, her ex-sensei, her lover, her monster in the closet, was dead. And it should have been her in his place.

_"Lord Orochimaru was the first person to look at me as something other than a monster!" Kimimaro sobbed. "He's treated me like ason__**,**__something my own father didn't do. Everything was perfect." He went quiet for a moment, but soon his flushed face rose and stared at Anko. "__**And then you showed up**__."_

Anko gripped the grass under her hand. "No... It's not my fault."

_"I'm not leaving you..."_

**"I swear to God, it's not my fault!"**

Anko didn't remember what happened after that. Blurry figures came in and out of her view, some who shined tiny orbs in her eyes, and others who just stared at her. She heard voices, but didn't know the words they were trying to say. Something soothing in the back of her mind told her that they were taking Ryik and Itachi away, but she knew they were better off wherever they were going to.

However, one of the figures touched Orochimaru's cold body. She attacked them like a lion defending their kill. She felt warm droplets scratch her face but shouldn't see what she was doing to get them there.

Something grabbed her and pulled her back roughly. For an insane moment, she thought it was Orochimaru and went ballistic. Corpse weren't supposed to be able to grab like that. However, this thing stuck a sharp piece of ice in her neck, and her entire body went warm and fuzzy. She decided she would choose that feeling over blood any day.

Corpses don't come back to life, right?

'_Whose hand is this?" Anko asked herself as the familiar pale hand she had seen over and over again appeared in front of her face._

'_Is it…mine?" The hand turned, for she wanted to examine it. 'No.'_

_The hand was too masculine, too rough from touching so many things, to belong to hers._

"_Then who's is it?" She blinked slowly. When she opened her eyes, the hand was covered with blood._

_.,.,.,.,.,_

Anko awoke with a gasp, blotches of red flashing over her eyes.

"Anko!"

Anko looked to her left franticly, meeting the exhausted, but joyful smile of her dear friend Iruka.

"Oh, thank God," he stood up. "Nurse! Nurse, she's awake!" he stepped out of the room and all Anko could hear was his voice drift down the hall.

She looked around and noticed the white walls, and glowing windows. She was in a hospital. Again. She tried to sit up, but she was out of breath and sore all over. She reluctantly lay back down. Her head was spinning and she couldn't remember why she was there or why her skin reeked of blood.

"_I killed him. I killed Orochimaru."_

She clenched her teeth together. They words seemed so unreal to her. She didn't want it to be real.

Iruka re-entered with a nurse and, to Anko's great surprise, Jiraiya, who was covered in bandages.

She allowed the nurse to check her pulse and other vitals before she whispered something to Jiraiya before walking out. Jiraiya and Iruka were very quiet for a moment, as if they were afraid to break something to her.

"Iruka, why are you looking at me like that?"

Iruka forced a smile before sitting on the side of Anko's bed and wrapped her in a hug. "It's nothing."

Anko frowned as he held her close. She didn't deserve his embrace. It was like sin touching God's cloak. It shouldn't be done. And unlike Iruka, God knew what she had done.

Iruka released her and just studied her face. He saw the beauty past the scars and the confusion in her eyes. "I thought you were gone for good this time."

Anko opened her mouth, but only a tired sigh came out. Iruka's warmth helped her smile as she ran a hand over his cheek. "You know I don't know how to die."

He leaned into her hand and cupped it with one of his own.

Jiraiya cleared his thought, breaking the young couple up.

Anko gulped, fearing he was pissed at her for not looking for him. "Look," she began quickly, "about—"

Jiraiya chuckled. "Anko, you don't have to apologize for anything. You completed the mission, that's all that matters."

Anko's eyes widened. "What?" she pulled away from Iruka. "What about Ryik, and Itachi, or even you? Doesn't that matter?"

Jiraiya's eyes lower, as if he were ashamed of his answer. "I thought Orochimaru would have taught you that when you were a genin."

Anko was even more shocked that he was able to say Orochimaru's name so lightly considering the circumstances.

Jiraiya began to leave, but stopped. "Anko... What we asked you to kill an S-ranked killer, not baby sit a middle aged man and two tag-alongs." He turned around and gave her the hardest look Anko had ever received from him. "You did what you had to do. That is all that matters. If you hadn't learned that by now, then you sure as hell don't deserve to be a Jonin."

Iruka stood up. "Master Jiraiya, with all do respect, I believe you are being just a bit too hard on Anko right now."

Jiraiya shrugged. "She had to hear it from someone."

"...It's more than that."

Jiraiya looked down at Anko, who had her head slumped down.

She clenched hands were shaking. She looked up with teary eyes. "You would have preferred Ryik or Itachi, or even you, died rather than Orochimaru."

Jiraiya gulped and stepped out of the room.

"That's it isn't it!" Anko yelled after him. "You hate me because I killed your best friend!" Her voice rose and the tears poured faster. She threw the covers off of herself.

Iruka panicked. "Anko, no-"

Anko ignored him and limped to the doorway to see Jiraiya leaving the hospital.

"Well, guess what you, perverted bastard!" she screamed. "I hate myself for it too!"

Iruka grabbed her shoulders gently. "Anko, it's okay."

Anko thrashed from his grip, causing her lower strength to give way. "I wish I was dead instead of him!" She broke down after that. All she saw was he wet darkness behind her eyelids that blurred out Orochimaru's image.

Iruka held her close, whispering soothing words into her shaking form.

"I'm sorry, Iruka, but I just miss him so much..."

Jiraiya sat the six-pack of wine coolers down and popped one open immediately. The bottle was empty in two gulps. He did the same with four other bottles before the alcohol lost it's flavor. As he lifted the last bottle to his lips, the sobs were choking him.

.,.,.,.

_"You think you're so __**perfect**__."_

_Eleven-year-old Orochimaru looked back at him and smirked. "I am, though."_

.,.,.,.

_Orochimaru ran a hand over the fresh stone of his parents combined tombstone. "When do you think they'll come back?"_

_It was a childish question, and a strange one for a twelve year old._

_Jiraiya shrugged and pressed a hand on his comrade's shoulder. "Hate to break it to you, buddy, but last time I checked, the dead doesn't come back to life."_

.,.,.,.

Jiraiya through the red bottle against the gritty hotel room and covered his face with his hands to block out his own screams of pain. The dead wasn't supposed to come back to life, but right now he sure as hell wished it did.

_SO SORRY for the wait! My computer totally crashed, thus I've been stuck in the Stone Age for over two months. But I am back, and I know what I want to write. I MUST FIRST READ AND REVIEW ALL OF Jigoku-Dayu93 AND NinjaSheik'S STORIES!_

_Also, I've posted "Orochimaru's best Quote 2" , so check it out._

_One last thing: It is possible to injure someone with a fork. My sister has taught me to blind a man with an uncooked spaghetti noodle plus several other items. :) Love ya, sis!_


	29. Fragile

_Leave me out with the waste_  
_This is not what I do_  
_It's the wrong kind of place_  
_To be thinking of you_  
_It's the wrong time_  
_For somebody new_  
_It's a small crime_  
_And I've got no excuse..._

_Damien Rice's- __**"9 Crimes"**_

* * *

"…Got any twos?"

Itachi's eyes blinked as Ryik's voice brought him out of the sunny illusion. "Uh...I don't think so."

Ryik shrugged and picked up another card. Their little game of Go Fish was a no-go thanks to Itachi's inability to listen. "How about an Ace?"

"No." Itachi sighed, his fingers itching to pick up the cards but not having the strength to.

Ryik looked down at Itachi's barely touched pile of playing cards. "You not even looking at them!"

Itachi pushed the deck to the side. "Ryik, I'm numb from the neck down from all those freaking pain killers..." he swallowed his aggression; Ryik didn't deserve it, not after all he had done. "I'm just not feeling it right now, okay?"

Ryik threw the cards. "Whatever."

"Ryik please don't be like that." Itachi begged. He turned on his side as best as he could, but found it to be a waste when he saw that Ryik had turned his back to him. "Come on..." he sought out the most corniest word in the back of his mind that would give him Ryik's attention back. "Buddy?"

Ryik gave Itachi a slight perplexed glance but decided he was worth the effort to completely acknowledge.

Itachi groaned and looked for more conversation to look into. He and Ryik both had the same thought on their minds, but both were almost too scared to bring it up.

"...How do you think Anko's doing."

Ryik uncurled slightly. "...I really don't want to know."

"Ryik," Itachi began, ready to scold him for his lack of compassion. "What is going on with you? Ever since we got back, you've been moody, and angry, and just a plain ass."

"Like you's really the one to talk!" Ryik exclaimed. "You-"

"Knock knock!" came a sickeningly cheerful voice outside of the hall.

Ryik growled as the door opened, but his expression went blank when he saw a beaming Iruka pushing a tired-looking Anko into the room using a wheelchair.

"Someone wanted to pay you a visit." He shrilled, smiling down at Anko.

Itachi sat up, despite how his body screamed at him not to. His eyes widened at Anko's drained, yet, beautiful appearance. The white she was clothed in made her look so much paler, causing her purple tresses to give off a mirage of raven- black wings flowing down her face. She looked like a dying angel.

"H-hi Anko." he coughed.

Anko gave him a slight nod, her eyes sending him a discreet message as Iruka parked her in-between Ryik's and Itachi's beds. He just stood there then, as if he could really be a part of the situation the three of them shared; _as if he were one of them_.

"Um, Iruka," Anko stated quietly. "I'm kind of thirsty. Do you think you could go downstairs and get me a soda or something?"

"Or something." Iruka agreed, that too happy grin still glued to his face. "You're not having anything stronger that ice water until you're out of this hospital."

Anko stuck her tongue out at him as he left. "I'll be your fault if I die then." She called. Making sure he was gone, she jumped out of her wheelchair and closed the door. She sighed in relief. "I am this close to taking out a restraining order on that loon."

Itachi smiled lightly. He was more than glad to see Anko in such a good mood after all that had happened just two days ago. "He's just trying to help." Itachi commented.

"I didn't ask for it." Anko spat with malice.

Ryik rolled over in his bed, his sleepy eyes adjusting to Anko's whiteness.

Anko noticed the movement's next to her and looked up, smiling sisterly at the abnormally quiet boy.

Ryik hid under the blankets quickly, wishing he could hide from a lot more than just Anko Mitarashi.

"What's with him?" Anko whispered to Itachi.

The Uchiha gulped. "Uh...just stuff. You know, they got him on all of that medication so he's sort of out of it."

Ryik peeked out from under the sheets and shot Itachi a glare while Anko's back what still turned.

Itachi gave him a "Shut the fuck up" look and gave his attention back to Anko.

"How are you holding up?" she whispered quietly as she played with the loose bandages on her hands.

"Um...a little sore. You?"

_I was raped, what do you think?_

Anko's lips trembled and she covered her eyes. "Itachi, I think I'm losing my mind."

Itachi sat up slightly. "Orochimaru?"

She removed the fresh tears as they began to fall, but more and more took their place. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I was so angry at him when he left, but then when I thought I was going to have to kill him, I was scared out of my wits. But I don't know what I feel now! I'm in so much pain but I'm too numb to feel it! Why do I feel this way about _him_?"

Itachi shushed her gently. "Anko, this place is loaded with monitors, pack it down."

"Don't you fucking tell me to shut up!" Anko screamed, jumping from her wheelchair and hovering over Itachi in a dangerous position.

"I-I'm not!" Itachi defended. "I just-"

"He's just fucking looking after you!"

The two looked up to see Ryik glaring at them. At her. "All he trying to do is help you feel better, but all you do is threaten him, just like you did with what's his name, me, and even that back-stabbing son of a snake Orochimaru!"

Anko's expression went cold and she stepped away from Itachi to hear the rest of Ryik's outburst.

"We care about you Anko-girl. Hell, I love you. But you's too damn bitter, and selfish to see it!"

Anko gasped. "That's not...at least I don't think..."

Ryik scoffed and threw the blankets back over himself. "I can't even look at you right now. You disgust me."

"Ryik!" Itachi exclaimed.

Anko slammed her hand on the wall, her eyes cast down. "Is...that you got to say?"

Itachi flinched at the ice smoldering her tone. He gulped and silently prayed that Anko wasn't on too much medication that she couldn't keep her cool.

Her graceful chin lifted, revealing a sad smile drowned out by glistening pools of chocolate. "Okay then." she whispered, limping to the door.

"Anko!" Itachi called, sitting up the best he could. "Anko he didn't mean it!"

His words meant nothing to her.

He shot a glare at Ryik's crescent-bent back. "You son of a bitch!" His anger continued to flow out in word form, and be didn't know what he had to say to make himself stop. "How dare you talk to Anko like that! She's been through enough as it is and you had to spit all that trash at her when you know none of it is true! What the Hell is wrong with you Katzan!"

The small mass that was Ryik remained unmoving.

"Answer me!" he screamed, throwing the covers to the end of the bed and slumping over to Ryik. He revealed him and grabbed him by the collar and shook him. "Why Ryik? Why are you acting this way? What the Hell is wrong with you?" He continued to stare into Ryik's impassive eyes. Those were not his by no means.

"Itachi?"

Itachi looked up to see Iruka standing at the door way with three cups in his hands and a confused expression on his face.

"Where's Anko?"

Itachi looked away. "She left. I don't know where she went."

Iruka nodded and set two of the three cups on the table before jogging off.

Itachi released Ryik, a wave of exhaustion weakening him. All he wanted to do now was just curl up in a ball and sleep, only to wake up and find everything as it should be.

"Do you hate me?" Ryik whispered out of the blue.

Now Itachi was the one who wouldn't answer.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Iruka checked room after room but could not find Anko. He hoped she had enough sense to stay inside the hospital in case she passed out and needed assistance. But it was Anko after all.

He looked out a window and searched the grounds, just as he was about to turn away, a white figure with dark hair that stood out from every other aspect of its body shot out of the doors, running towards the Hokage building.

"Thank God." Iruka whispered.

.,.,.

"Look, I just need to see him for a second." Anko begged.

The receptionist straightened a stack of papers, her eyes never landing on Anko. "I'm sorry miss but Lord Hokage is in the middle of a very important meeting. Unless it is urgent business, you'll just have to wait."

"This **is** damn urgent!" Anko hissed.

For the first time, her eyes lifted. They widened when she saw Anko's white hospital dress and her lips pulsed in to keep her from commenting. After a few seconds, she looked away and picked up a phone. "Security, please report to the front desk."

"You bitch!" Anko howled, reaching for her neck. Just as she got halfway over the desk, two pairs of strong hands grabbed her arms. "That's enough girl." A gruff voice mumbled.

"Let go!" she screamed. She struggled the best she could but her injuries practically maimed her from fighting back. "HIRUZEN!" she hollered in hopes that her commotion would reach the Hokage. "HIRUZEN HELP!"

"Wait!"

The men stopped and Anko looked up to see Iruka jogging towards her. "I'm very sorry." he panted. "I'll take it from here."

The men began to release her but had to grip on to her harder when she tried to dodge off in the opposite direction. "HIRUZEN! LORD HOKAGE!" The men finally threw her to Iruka, who caught her with ease. "Keep her."

Iruka stared in shock at Anko's panting form. His Anko. He glared up at the men, the intention of killing them in his eyes. "You bast-"

"What in the devil is going on here?"

All eyes turned to a flaming Hokage who stared at the people with disapproval.

"Well?"

Anko jumped up. "I need a release form, pronto."

Iruka stepped in front of her, "I'm sorry Lord Hokage, she-"

"Iruka," The Third spoke as he signaled for him to step aside. "if you please..."

Iruka obeyed, but stayed very close to Anko.

Anko continued, breathless. "Please, Lord Hokage, I need to get out of the Hospital..."

The Hokage sighed and stepped forward. "I'm sorry Anko, but-"

"Please!" Anko begged, running up to him and gripping his are with strength that shouldn't have belonged to someone in her state. "I'll stay at home for as long as you want me to, Hell I won't even leave my room just please get me out of that Hell of that psyche ward!"

Hiruzen looked down at the bandaged hand gripping him. She was shaking. He met her eyes and melted. "All right," he sighed in defeat. "But I will hold you to your word about staying inside for the next week or so."

Anko sighed tiredly. "Thanks…" Her balance gave out and she collided into the elderly man's arms.

"Anko!" Iruka gasped, automatically at her side.

"It's all right." The Hokage reassured, placing Anko's limp body on a bench behind him. He looked up at the persons watching him. One sharp throat clearing sent them scurrying back to work. He smirked and nodded to Iruka. "When she wakes up, her form should be ready, take her home."

"Yes sir." Iruka whispered. He bowed stiffly. "Thank you so much." He flopped down beside Anko. "You owe me one Anko." he whispered to her out-cold form. His eyes traveled over her skin, goose-bumpy and cold due to the flimsy hospital gown. She was covered with bruises and other strange markings, Orochimaru's doing no doubt. She was in a lot of pain, and the whole world was able to see; she wouldn't like that. Thinking quickly, he shrugged off his jacket and covered her. Satisfied, he lent back and watched her unsteady breathing. No matter how much pain she was in, she was still an amazing person.

He sat still to await her release papers. "Don't worry Anko, I'll take good care of you."

.,.,.,.,.,.

"Ah! Freedom!" Iruka exclaimed as he practically carried Anko out of the hospital.

She removed herself from his grip, but didn't get far though due to her injuries, which he was thankful for since the last two nights of sleeping on hospital benches and floors alike had caught up to him. As much as he hated it, the thought of his soft bed sounded more delightful than spending unnecessary time with Anko. However, he'd grin and bear it as long as possible.

"You want to stop somewhere and get something to eat?" he suggested as he caught up with Anko. "I know hospital food isn't exactly your favorite." His smile fell when he saw the washed-out, miserable expression on Anko's face.

"Not hungry." Anko whispered quietly.

Iruka looked away, able to face the humble side of Anko. He tried again. "How about just some tea at your place?"

They reached the apartment complex. Anko trudged tiredly up the steps. "You go ahead." She entered her apartment, paying no mind to the man following her nor the surroundings around her. She went straight to her room, flopping down face-first into the crisp sheets. Her hard breathing was muffled by the pillow; she stayed just like that. She wanted to sleep forever, sleep in the suffocating hot fabric and forget her life. Forget everything and anyone.

A knock. "Anko?"

She took her time responding. What could be so important that she needed to use what little effort she had left? "Hmm?"

Iruka cautiously stepped forward, unsure if Anko would try to kill him for invading her space in her delicate condition. "I want to run home and get a few things done, do you think you'll be okay for about an hour or so?"

"Don't worry." Anko said through the fabric. "I won't be moving anytime soon."

"Okay." Iruka laughed. He lifted a hand over her head, hesitatingly patting it. "Get some rest."

"Eh."

He left, keeping his eyes on her until the doorway blocked his range of sight.

Hearing the door close, Anko finally looked up. Her room was cleaner, probably Iruka's doing.

_Dark walls. Just focus on the walls and it will all be over._

A sob racked at her throat as the painful memories started to sink back in.

(Hospital medicine losses its magic when you leave the castle.)

She turned on her back, her hazy eyes tracing the smudged markings on the ceiling. Smudges like the ones on his peeling face.

_He wouldn't stop thrusting, or laughing. Rape was not something to laugh about. She tried to focus on something else, the walls, the ceiling, anything to block out that horrible face. But he was right in front on her._

She curled up and covered her quiet screams. The whole process was so filthy and excruciating, tainting.

_"You can scream if you want. I won't stop you. By the way you're shaking, I'd think you were __**dying**__ to…"_

She pulled at the sides of her hair, wanting to snatch it out. She **was** dying. Still dying. She reached for the light blanket below her and pulled it over her head. She wiped a stream off of her cheek, taking in a deep breath to calm her sorrow.

She was sick of crying, sick of crying over him. _But what else could she do?_

Something in the back of her mind began to swirl at the smell that radiated off the sheets. Floral? Yes but…something else…

It slapped her. She was in the bed they had been in several times before. His stench was still embedded deep in the stitches of the fabric.

She rolled out of the bed, crawling to the edge of the room. She covered her nose and mouth in an attempt to clear the smell away, but even in her own home, when he was nowhere near her, he was still everywhere. She gasped, throwing herself up and tripping her way into the bathroom. She fell into the shower, barely feeling the aftermath of the fall, and turned on the hot water. Her energy ran down the drain with the water, _with her life_. Maybe this was a quicker way to die. After all, why should she live?

She was broken. He had corrupted her by taking one of the final pieces of dignity she had left and crushing it to dust. He had control over her state of mind now, over her nightmares and deepest thoughts. He had her wrapped so damn tight around his finger it hurt.

And she did not want that.

But he was dead, right? The dead didn't have that kind of control.

"Orochimaru is dead...I killed him. I killed Sensai. I killed a monster. I killed Orochimaru."

She would lay there on the shower floor and die. At least she'd be clean when they found her.

A rhythm of heavy footsteps danced into her room, but Anko's conscious thoughts did little to acknowledge them. They became louder to the point where her eardrums went numb. There was a pair of black Shinobi sandals in her sight. She trailed up the buff legs, the broad chest, and the impassive expression until she met the worried but dark eyes of a familiar friend, Jiraiya.

"What are you doing?" he spoke in a soft tone.

Anko smiled delusional, pointing at the water. "They look like crystals." Anko whispered.

Jiraiya sighed and reached over to turn off the water, crouching down and scooping up Anko's limp body.

"Are you still angry?" She murmured against his chest.

"A little," Jiraiya sighed, laying her down on the bed. He grazed her soak, damaged form with pity. "But it's not at you anymore."

She frowned. He wasn't worth staying awake over.

Jiraiya watched her sleep for what seemed like hours. She was at peace for this small amount of time, and he couldn't be more thankful. She deserved all the peace in the world after what had happened to her. He clenched his fists when he recalled the information he had learned earlier about Anko's time in Orochimaru's clutches. He stood and left the room as quickly as possible, unable to look at Anko anymore.

.,.,.

She awoke a few hours later, slightly more refreshed, but still just as sore and miserable as she was when she blacked out in the shower. Despite herself, she got up to the bathroom in search for pain killers. She hated the little white habit-starters, but she'd do anything to numb those sick feelings. Anything.

When she entered, one of the first things she noticed was the fixed mirror on the wall. She broke that when...she thought Orochimaru left her...

Only one person would do something to this. Iruka. He was taking care of her all of a sudden, like she was some kind of starving puppy that came to his porch for scraps.

She had half a mind to break it again, just to piss him off. But she threw the idea in the recycle basket. She needed what was inside the glass mirror to have the strength to go through with it. He opened it, but was disheveled to see a half empty bottle of peroxide and a few other items that were not her desired medicine. She grimaced and sauntered to the kitchen, hoping that she had been foolish and left it in a cabinet or something. Before she had a chance to search, she was greeted by a gruff voice.

"Sleep well?"

Anko jumped, her heart coming to a halt when she saw a shadowy figure in the corner of the room. "_Orochimaru?" _Her throat was dry, and her words were inheritable.

There was a chuckle, and then the figure stepped into the orange sunlight, revealing his true self. "Didn't mean to startle you kiddo'".

Anko almost fainted with relief. "Well you did..."

They were quiet for a while, trying to think past the intense shout-down they had just two days ago.

"Um...what's up? You know, why are you here?"

Jiraiya sat back down with a slam, his bloodshot eyes staring at her with an anguished haze. He did not want to do this, but he had to. For his own sanity. "There's something...very important I need to know."

Anko alertly stepped up to him, taking the second chair at her table, and pushing it as far away as Jiraiya as possible. She knew something was about to go down, and based on their sizes, she was not going to win if it became physical. "Shoot."

He reached into his vest, and pulled out a manila folder, throwing it carelessly on the table and opening it.

"What's that?" Anko questioned, although she could care less.

"The report from your last mission."

Anko looked away, not wanting him to see the look in her eyes.

_Orochimaru is dead. I killed him. I was angry, I hated him, but I didn't want him to die_.

"I have Ryik Katzan's and Itachi Uchiha's statements in here, as well as my own, now I just need yours."

Anko flinched. She should have been thinking of a believable cover-up story rather than different ways to kill herself! "Um..." she fiddled with her fingers under the table. "What do you want to know?"

Jiraiya was direct. "What happened after Orochimaru took you away?"

_Sex._

_Blood. _

_Sex._

_Pain._

_Tears._

_He's dead. He's dead because I agreed to that damn mission. _

Anko gulped. "I..." she tried to keep her voice straight and professional, but it was already cracking. She was cracking. "I don't remember."

_I need those pills._

Jiraiya spun the pen in his fingers. "Really?"

Anko glared at him. "If you're interrogating me, quit it. We can go down town for that."

"I'm not interrogating you Anko, I'm just asking a simple question." His eyes darkened. "Do you have any contemplation about what happened after Orochimaru took you back to his lair?"

Anko couldn't hide it all from him. "I was injured..."

_Just lie._

"But one of Orochimaru's subordinates healed me, and then he left me alone with him…"

Jiraiya squeezed the pen. "And?"

_**"Who's the pathetic one now, Anko?"**_

"I don't know." Anko said quickly. "All I remember is escaping and breaking Ryik and Itachi out before getting the Hell out of there."

Jiraiya growled and slammed the pen down. "Anko, just tell me the truth!"

Anko stared at him strangely. "What are you talking about, this is the truth."

Jiraiya searched through the papers and dragged out a packet of stapled papers. "You're not telling me **everything**."

Anko snatched up the paper and grazed over it, expecting some kind of statement from Ryik or Itachi ratting on her. But there were two bold words that made her mind spin out of control.

**Rape Kit.**

Anko's horror filled eyes looked up to Jiraiya.

_Did he know?_

"What is this?" she squeaked.

"Your medical results." Jiraiya spoke. "The hospital ran a full examination on you while you were in a coma. When they reported the bruises, broken bones...and the strange marks all over your body, Lord Third ordered a thoroughly search of your stature..." His eyes lifted, his body followed. He slowly circled around her chair and placed his large hands on the back on her chair, sliding it up to his chest.

Anko's shaky hands clasped tightly together. How many pain killers would it take to kill off this fear?

_Please don't make me remember._

"You and I both know Orochimaru is a total bastard, but I want to believe that there is something else under that monster of a man." His hands squeezed the wood. "Anko, please tell me he didn't hurt you in _that_ way."

Anko's head slumped forward.

_He did._

Jiraiya watched her still head for a long time, just praying she'd say something normal or cocky, anything to let him know everything was all right.

_"Of course not, he wouldn't stand a chance against me."_

_"Me? With that old man? Don't be an idiot Toad-breath."_

But she never said anything, just sat there with her head bowed in shame.

Jiraiya stepped back with a heated growl, pacing anxiously around the room. "Why? Fucking why?"

Anko flinched when Jiraiya swept an array of glass containers off of her counter. She'd let him destroy whatever he wanted, just as long as she didn't have to tell him about him and what she had done. Think about it.

"Why did you fucking do it?"

Anko glanced at him with a confused expression mingled in her eyebrows. "What?"

"Why did you take the damn mission? We both know you didn't want to do it, so why?"

Anko shot up, her agony and guilt turning into anger. "What the Hell are you yelling at me for? You know I didn't have a choice!"

"You should have declined; no one would have held it against you!" He gripped the counter-top, unable to cool the molten hatred in his heart. "You weren't supposed to do it..." he growled, a comment that was only suppose to be heard by him, but was picked up by Anko.

"What are you talking about?"

Jiraiya looked down, cursing himself for letting the cat out of the bag.

Anko trotted up behind him, putting a warning hand on his shoulder. "Jiraiya, answer me."

Jiraiya slapped her hand away."I didn't think you would do it, I was hoping you wouldn't want to take the mission." Jiraiya seethed.

Anko stepped away from him, repulsed. "You…thought I was going to chicken out?"

Jiraiya shrugged. "Orochimaru did leave behind a coward after all."

Anko's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe he'd say those kinds of things to her, and after all the years they had spent consoling each other over the very man who was causing them so much pain. She wiped the stray tears from her eyes and set a glare on Jiraiya's back. "Like you're really the one to talk."

Jiraiya's head ever so slightly turned.

"You **left** after he betrayed us! You ran away so that you didn't have to deal with the mess he left behind! I **stayed**! I **fought**! I am not a **coward **Jiraiya, you are!"

Jiraiya shot around, grabbing the collar of her shirt. "You think I was running away? You think I didn't want to deal with it?" He shook her with each word that came out of his mouth. "You are dead wrong Anko Mitarashi! I left to stop him, so that you or no one else would have to! Everything I've ever done has been for the village or for your own fucked-up state of mind!" He threw her down, placing his foot in the center of her chest. Her glassy eyes met his. "And every mistake you've ever made has been because of your own stupidity. You were raped because you fucked up."

A tear slid down Anko's wide eyes. Everyone she knew was changing on her, metamorphosing into something that hated her. Why did it have to hit Jiraiya of all people?

He stomped away, leaving her crumpled on the floor. "So thanks a lot bitch. Thanks for fucking up."

Everything was being enclosed in an engulfing darkness that she couldn't fight her way out of. Her life, her relationships, and her sanity were falling apart in a million black, piercing pieces. And she wanted to stop falling.

She picked herself up with a light sob, noticing the droplets of blood dripping from her head on the wood floor from where she had been thrown down just moments before.

She began thrashing through the cabinets, plummeting what little she had out of them. She had to find those pills now. She **needed** to find them. Those bitter, tiny white aiders were her way out. Even if, by some miracle, they didn't kill her, she'd at least have a blackout so strong she didn't have to deal with the outward pain anymore.

But she would die faster from jumping out of a window if she didn't find that damn bottle.

After completely devastating her kitchen, she moved on to her living room. Couch cushions, the coffee table, and several other pieces of furniture were flipped and thrown aside during Anko's rampage.

_I need them._

Glass was breaking apart between her hands but she didn't feel them.

_I don't want to hurt anymore._

It was enough to make her cry. She was so frustrated, hurt, and angry that she couldn't even keep her emotions intact. She just wanted peace, just wanted to wipe her experience clear out of her mind, wanted Orochimaru completely erased from it. Why was it too complicated to end it all.

She never wanted to see, hear, or feel him ever again.

_Breaking._

She fell to her knees, the whole ordeal draining her. She gently spread out on the floor, panting lightly and letting her mind fall into the black.

"_Do you hate me?" she whispered._

_He stared at her with a curious look on his face. "Why would you ask that?"_

_"So you do?"_

_"Don't make accusations. You drive me crazy, Anko…in __**so**__ many…ways…"_

She smirked at the memory. Why couldn't he have been that nice when he wasn't drunk? _**Have been?**_

"Orochimaru...why? Why did you have to die so easily?" She turned onto her side and stared at the setting sun pattern seeping through her window. It was such a beautiful evening to mourn. To hate. And for some, to love.

She gulped and brushed away a tear. "I wish." She blinked a few times and tried to remember something other than the horrible man. And that's when** it** caught her eye.

At first, she passed it off as nothing. But then, she wondered why something that unfamiliar was in her house. She crawled to the alien item behind her door, finding the idea of using energy to stand if it turned out to be nothing ridiculous. She poked it, discovering it was coated with a thick coat of plastic, she sat up on her knees and pulled it up, staring long and hard at it. It was clothing of some sort, vaguely familiar clothing at that. She soothed it around and searched for the opening of the bag. As she pulled out the clothing, a small yellow square fell out of one of the pockets. She opened it with caution.

_Hey Anko. Found this crumpled up in your room and thought it deserved some special treatment. Maybe you'll wear it for something other than a seduction mission, huh? -Iruka_

Anko threw the sheet down with an irritated grunt. "Why can't he take a hint!" She screamed to the nothingness. She was not romantically interested in Iruka, nor did she want him to have an interest with her! He was too good for her by all means; he deserved so much better than screwy thrash. She pulled the rest of the piece out of the plastic bagging and gasped.

This was indeed the dress Ryik had fixed up for her for her sleuth mission with Orochimaru!

She gripped the fabric closely as her mind recaptured that night. It had been close to a disaster; she had been tricked and humiliated by the Snake Sannin, yet had been blessed with a different side of him for that one night.

And then there was the first kiss...

She brought the material up to her face and breathed in it's clean scent; no Orochimaru.

"Thank you Iruka." she whispered. Something clicked in her mind as she said those words. She looked at the dress and then picked up the paper once more.

_Maybe you'll wear it for something other than a seduction mission, huh?_

Anko smirked in an almost devilish matter, a first for her in almost three days.

She stood carefully, dress in hand, breathing hard from the abuses. She crept into her bathroom, throwing a stray towel on the access water before quickly freshening up. She combed the knots out of her hair and flavored her mouth with mint toothpaste, throwing icy water on her face and neck with a gasp as she finished up her facial appearance. She then set to work on getting the dress on. To say Anko was completely shocked with the drastic modifications to her body was an understatement. She was one giant bruise, the milk whiteness of her skin causing the dark markings to stand out even more. There were claw marks starting from her shoulders and ending in a jagged path down to her out thighs.

_I don't remember his nails being that sharp..._

She looked away after that. If she wanted to forget, she had to pretend nothing was there. She quickly slipped the black material on, soothing the material to erase the wrinkles. Despite the familiarization with the reflection she saw, she knew that the dark eyed, snake-bitten creature looking back wasn't her.

"Time to go." she sighed aloud. She may have been making a mistake doing this, but one more couldn't possible do her wrong.

.,.,.,.

"I'm coming!" Iruka shouted in response to the impatient knock on his door. He sloppily tied up his soaked locks and jogged to the door. "I'm here, what do you-" His words were stolen as his sense of sight took over. He gazed in memorization and wonder at the beautiful woman before him. "Anko?" he gasped.

"Who else?" Anko laughed, forcing a smile.

_I don't want to do this. I just want to go home and hibernate._

Iruka scratched his head in question. "That's uh...a little extravagant for sleepwear."

Anko rolled her eyes. "I would rather be sleeping, but," she leaned a little closer. "I do believe a proper thank you is in order."

"Huh?"

Anko poked his forehead. "I was wearing this exact dress when you tried to ask me out on a date a few weeks ago. Better late than never. Get dressed, movie starts at eight."

Iruka gulped. He knew Anko was very demeaning, but she had completely taken off guard with this peppy attitude compared to her sulky one from barely two hours ago. "Anko, I really want to," he began, restraining his eyes from running over her anymore. "but, shouldn't we wait a few days? You just went to Hell and back, and I don't want you to-"

"You want to go out or not?" Anko demanded, a little too harshly than she meant to be.

Iruka stared into her brown eyes. He saw so many emotions mixed in with those dark orbs, but there was one that stood out from them all: Need. She needed his company, his comfort, and he was more than willing to give it to her. "Let me grab some different pants." he sighed, ushering her inside.

Anko smirked with satisfaction, following him into his living room. She felt hot vile enter her stomach as she studied his living premises. It was exactly like his personality: joyful and bright. There were light green plants all over the place, and shelves lined with books of all categories. She moved to a smaller shelf leading to the bedroom and studied the few picture it carried. She smirked at the infant Iruka being held by two washed-out, but smiling, adults; she knew instantly they were his parents. Then there was one of him and a blond haired boy that rang a silent bell in the back of her mind. Had Iruka taken on an apprentice or something?

"That's Naruto Uzumaki."

Anko looked up to watch a more professionally dressed Iruka enter the room. She nodded. "I've heard a lot of bull about this kid, him being nine-tails and all. But if **you** of all people except him, I guess he's not all bad."

Iruka's eyes fell slightly. He would never forget what the Nine Tailed Fox did to his parents over ten years ago, but he felt no hate towards the host of it. He was only a child after all. He sighed, "So, what are we seeing this fine night?"

Anko opened her mouth to answer, but a burst of pain in her back shut her up.

"You okay?" Iruka asked with concern.

She stared at him, thinking of an excuse. "Um, mind if I run by your bathroom for a sec?"

"Of course not." he spoke, pointing down the hallway he had come from. "Second door on the right."

She rushed to it, closing the door and locking. She dashed to his medicine cabinet, and to her relief, a large bottle of pain killers sat in her reach. She grabbed it and popped a handful of pills and stuffed them into her pocket; she'd need them all to keep up with tonight. She inhaled two, the pain melting with the bitter taste, and washed them down with water straight from the tap.

She stepped out of the rest room, creeping quietly back into the living room. She saw Iruka standing in front of a mirror, nervously adjusting his appearance.

"Trust me Iruka, you don't have to do much to impress me."

He jumped and shoved his hands into his pockets.

She laughed, her mood greatly improving now that she was numb. She grabbed his arm. "Let's go."

.,.,.,

The streets were so quiet that one night, hardly a noise or a soul in sight to disturb the peace. That is, until Anko shrilled with laughter as she drug Iruka to the theater.

Iruka was just as excited, but scared as Hell. He was afraid that he'd screw up in some sort of way and she would never want to see him again. But every time Anko smiled at him, his worries died away just for a little while.

They reached the ticket booth. "I'll buy the tickets, you buy the snacks." Anko suggested. Iruka agreed, and went to gather their refreshments. Anko studied the movie choices with little to no interest. There were two horror and one romantic-comedy playing, and she really wasn't in the mood for gore or stupid love. She sighed and pulled out enough money for two tickets. "Two for "Gory Lovebites" please."

The man at the counter grunted and printed out the tickets. He was about to hand them to her in return for the money, but as their eyes met, he stopped.

"Is something wrong?" Anko questioned, side-glancing for Iruka as the man eyed her closely.

He cleared his throat. "Aren't you that Anko Mitarashi girl?"

Anko lowered her head. "...Maybe." She readied herself for the spit in the eye, or the hate-filled comment she usually got when she was asked that question. Almost everyone hated her for being Orochimaru's ex-pupil, occasionally blaming her for the death of the two-hundred and something people he left in his underground labs. But to her absolute surprise, the man smiled and handed her the tickets without reaching for the money.

"On the house." he smiled.

Anko was stunned. "...Why?"

Before he could answer, Iruka reappeared with a popcorn and two drinks. "Hey, don't shoot me, but I got you water."

The ticket man scoffed. "After what she did? Man you oughta be treating her to fine wine after the ass whooping she went through for this village, killing that snake off and all."

Anko outwardly flinched. _"Orochimaru?"_

"But whatever, go ahead in."

Iruka glared daggers at the man as he and Anko trotted inside. "I ought to report him for such profanity." he whispered to her. He glanced down excepting to see a smirk from her, but instead saw a very sad expression. He wanted to say something more comforting, but judging by the rising anger in her eyes, thought it would be best to be quiet.

The theater was near bare, with exception of a small cluster of people here and there. They took seats near the top, and munched quietly on the popcorn during the previews. As the movie started, Anko discreetly took two more pain pills. She needed them to get that man's words out of her head_._

The movie itself was slow, and an utter failure in the Horror category. However, the lost of time was made up with small talk between her and Iruka.

"I'm going to start working in the academy soon." Iruka reported.

"Congratulations on working with a bunch of brats." Anko commented, sipping her water. "How can anyone in their right minds **want** to do that?"

Iruka grunted. "It might not seem too important, but the futures of those children are practically in my hands. I can really teach those kids something."

"...But what if it's all for nothing?"

Iruka looked at her, but her face was covered by her dark locks.

She felt cold. "What if you do everything you're supposed to do for them, and at the end their given to the wrong person and every single trial you put them through is twisted and manipulated into something else?"

Iruka gripped the arms of his seat as he watched her lower her head in her hands.

"What if they become **monsters**?"

Iruka cringed. He should have talked her out leaving the safety of her apartment tonight. She was still to damaged and brainwashed from her mission. **Fragile. **He took a bold mood and grasped her hand, earning her teary stare. He leaned into her slightly. "You're not a monster Anko Mitarashi. You're just you." He leaned away, keeping her hand in his and waiting for her to pull back. But she remained entangled in his grasp.

_If only you knew._

She stood up. "Let's go; this movie's lame." It was too fast. Her head began to spin.

_Monsters._

_Orochimaru._

_Pain._

_Pills. _

_You._

She fell into a warm embrace, into the frame of someone who would never hurt her. She looked up and met Iruka's wide, hot chocolate eyes. Their faces were mere inches from each other, and Anko felt her stomach twist. It was too soon.

She pulled away.

_I'm sorry._

"Clumsy me." she teased.

Iruka nodded, hiding his disappointment. "Let's get out of here." He led her out, and just in time to miss the main character's death.

.,.,.

Anko had scarf down two more pain pills barely ten minutes after they had exited the theater. People were staring at her, crowding into clusters with their friends and wishing and pointing. All of these things were everyday occurrences to her, but it was their expressions, and the way they approached her directly that sprout her need for meds.

_"Nice going Anko-chan!"_

_"I hope you split that asshole's throat!"_

_"What was it like, kill a monster like __**Orochimaru**__?"_

Finally, Anko plopped down in a bench in front of her favorite dango shop. She was shaking; both from the icy air and the immediate withdrawal she had from trying to conserve her last three pills. She** needed** them.

Iruka, somehow didn't notice her stress until he sat down beside her. "Whoa Anko, it seems like you've become a celebrity! All these people are so proud of you for-"

"Do. Not. Say. It." Anko snarled, her hand clenching the table so tightly that her knuckles turned cotton white.

Iruka gulped slightly. "What's wrong?"

Anko lined up her hate-filled orbs on him. "Take a wild guess." she hissed, turning away from him.

Iruka stared at her curiously. "It's not about what all of these people have been saying is it?"

Anko's head lowered; that was her answer.

"I thought you'd be happy. So many people respect you now."

"They respect what I did, not me as a person."

"You're a hero."

"I'm a murderer."

Iruka placed a warm hand on her shoulder. "You're a shinobi Anko, taking out the enemy is in the job description."

Anko jumped up. "You sound just like Jiraiya! Neither one of you give a damn about the person you're killing as long as the fucking mission is completed! You're both so heartless!"

Now that was too far.

He grabbed her arm before she could get more than a foot away.

"Let go." Anko hissed.

He spun her to him, taking her other arm to lessen her struggling.

Anko felt a great sense of de ja vu washing over her. "Iruka stop."

His hands slid up to her shoulders, his goal to prove her wrong his only focus. "You're dead wrong Anko. Do you realize that if it came down to a mission or you, I'd choose you in a heartbeat?"

Anko scoffed, relieved but angry. "You say that now, but you'd change your mind if you..."

"If I what?"

_If you knew I was fucking Orochimaru while you were waiting for me._

"If you got sick of me."

Iruka smiled and released her. "I am sick you Anko."

Anko's eyes lifted. How could his smile have so much feeling while Orochimaru's was just cold?

"That's why I can't leave you alone."

.,.,.,

After a silent meal of Dango and sake (water for Anko), the couple walked back to Anko's apartment in silence. She couldn't stop smirking, and she felt foolish for it. The whole time she had been clawing at the last three pain relievers in her pocket, yet found herself pulling away each time Iruka smiled. She was feeling something strong and powerful building in the stone she thought was her heart. She couldn't remember feeling it when she was with Orochimaru, why was she feeling it now?

"Well," Iruka sighed as they reached her dorm. Anko hadn't even realized it.

"Well," she copied, that stupid smile still on her face. She unlocked the door and slipped inside. Iruka lingered at the doorway, still needing full permission to enter the sanity of her home.

_Is it a home with only one person in it?_

"We should...do this again." Anko shrugged. "It was different."

"Not for a while I'm afraid." Iruka chuckled. "You're not leaving this house again until you're good and well."

Anko rolled her eyes. "You act more like my father than a best friend." She spun on her heal and unlocked the door, expecting him to follow her. Instead he stayed put.

His fists clenched and unclenched. How was he going to tell her what he really thought of her without freaking her out or upsetting her? "Anko?"

She fingered her pocket, readying the finale of the pain meds. "Yeah?"

_Just say it!_

His throat was dry. It was fifty degrees outside yet it was so damn hot! "I..."

Suffocating.

"I think I should go home now."

Anko gripped the doorknob. She didn't want to be alone in the house where Orochimaru's memory lurked. She wanted him to stay, but had recovered too much of her pride to ask him to. "Um...okay."

Iruka mentally slapped himself._ Idiot! _

"I'll drop by tomorrow...if you want."

Anko's hands dropped to her side. Lifeless. She gave him a smile. "I'd love that."

He sighed, waving her off. "Bye."

Anko watched him slowly retreat down the steps. "Thank you."

_**Breaking.**_

She entered in, staring at the mess she had left behind. She had no desire to deal with it tonight. The pills were setting in; it was time for bed. But she did not want to sleep in her bed. She sighed and flipped her couch over; this would have to do. She restacked the pillows and unfolded a blanket. She wouldn't worry about taking off the dress; she liked the scent on it. It was the only comfort she had tonight

Just as she was about to let her hair down, the door swung open with a crack, and her life forever changed.

Warm, tender hands gripped her arms and pulled her forward.

"Wh-"

His lips were alive. She had never felt so much emotion, so much **love**, in one connection before.

_Orochimaru would rip my lips off if he saw me kissing another man_.

She gasped when they parted suddenly, unable to get her head straight. "Iruka, you just..."

Iruka cleared his throat nervously, his face one screen of blush. "I uh-s-sor-sorry I-I just-" He cleared his throat several times, taking a few steps away from Anko. "I've been...holding that in...all night..."

Anko's eyes widened; her heart raced. He wanted her? But why? She was beyond insane and he had witnessed and felt it on more than several occasions. She had too many demons in her closet and he would most likely die of shock his he found them all.

She was Orochimaru's ex-student, let alone his former toy.

**Who would want her?**

"Why?" she whispered, giving them some space. "Why would hold back if you wanted it so bad?"

_Orochimaru wouldn't have._

He gently took hold of her face, making their eyes meet. "You're so special Anko." His fingers twitched as they fluttered across her skin. "You're so delicate, don't you know that?"

Anko grasped his exploring hand tightly. "Do not treat me like I'm some kind of breakable toy Iruka."

_I'm already broken. _

"I never thought you were. But you're fragile, and it wouldn't hurt you to let someone help you once in a while."

Anko glared at him and grabbed him by the back of his neck and forced him into a rough kiss. She shoved her tongue in his mouth, admiring the new taste that had nothing to do with blood. She decided to test her boundaries more and slipped her hands under his shirt, running her hands over his broad back. She never knew until now that Iruka worked out.

He pulled away from her with a start, stumbling back on the door, closing it. "Whoa…" was all he could say when his breathing became more controlled.

Anko winked at him. "How's that for delicate?" Her stomach flipped when Iruka looked at her. She recognized that lust anywhere. She watched as he cautiously stepped up to her, one hand grasping her shoulder while the other cradled the back of her head. He kissed her again, and Anko shuddered with the want in his actions.

_No! Don't go through this again!_

She squeezed his shoulder, pushing him away as her intention. But Iruka would never do what Orochimaru did, right?

He pulled back suddenly. "Do you want to do _this_?"

She wasn't too shocked; he was always asking permission.

"I'll stop." He whispered, his hands slipping down to exaggerate his point, "I'll leave right now if it's what you want." Though he **really** didn't what to.

She coiled her arms around his waist, pulling him closer than he had ever been. to her "If that's what I wanted, you'd be lying face-first at the bottom of the steps." She claimed his lips again, and made sure he couldn't.

_Orochimaru can't hurt me here. _

Iruka had wanted her since the day he met her, over eight years ago. His want wasn't nearly as extreme as it was now, but still as strong. He wanted to take the pain out of her eyes the day her sensei left her. He wanted to hold her forever each time she ended up in the hospital. He wanted her to allow him to lover her, and finally had his chance.

His arms ventured lower as they swapped tastes, kneading into her outer thighs. When she pressed against him, it was a signal that he could pick her up. He held her up high, trailing his greedy down her throat.

She gripped one of his shoulders as Iruka wandered over the stinging bites on her throat. He was healing her without even realizing it. "Let's go." she whispered against his neck.

He didn't need an escort.

As soon as her back hit the bed, Anko felt that familiar filth coat her. She gripped Iruka tightly, screaming over and over again that Orochimaru had been in this bed. Iruka's lips cut them off. She deepened the kiss and gripped the lapels of his shirt.

He stopped her. "Anko, are you sure about this?"

Anko smiled at him. It was forged but in the depths of her soul, she meant it. Reaching up, she pulled him back down and caressed his mouth in a long, passionate kiss.

.,.,.,.,.,.

Hiruzen looked up from the file he was reading do to the wrenching smell that enter his office along with one of his ex-students. "My God Jiraiya, did you bathe in a tub of sake or what?"

Jiraiya, filthy and tired, dismissed his ex-sensei's remark and flopped back. "What else came in on Orochimaru?"

Hiruzen sighed and rubbed his sleep-plagued eyes. "What happened between you and Anko?"

Jiraiya jumped up, hate in his eyes. "Fucking answer me first!"

Hiruzen rose as well. "Jiraiya, you seem to forget I can still kick your drunken ass from here to the nearest graveyard, so don't push me."

Jiraiya gulped, his anger instantly replaced by fear. "Yeah, sorry."

"Forget it." Hiruzen said, slamming his folder shut. "I'm too tired."

Jiraiya approached him. He picked up the file and flinched as he read over his dead comrade's name on the tab. "Why are you going through this?"

Hiruzen leaned back, resting his weary head against the back of the chair. "Because I'm trying to figure out who took his body."

The papers in Jiraiya's hand clattered to the ground. "W-what?"

Hiruzen gulped. "After Anko was taken to the hospital, ANBU scouts stayed behind to search Orochimaru's, or whoever that unfortunate soul was, base in search for survivors. When they returned, the men guarding him were knocked cold, and Orochimaru was gone."

Jiraiya's mind began to race, but one face was clear. "Anko! Do you think...if he's...that he'd come back for her?"

Hiruzen's eyes shot open. "Don't talk like that just yet. We're still not sure what the Hell's going on; it might just be a mistake.

_Might?_

Jiraiya turned away. "I should have never fought with her. None of this was her fault but I tried to make it. "

The Third studied him closely. They were all beginning to break, crumbling into pieces with this whole disgusting mess. He stood, determined not to let it get to him next. "I'm just as to blame as you. I knew this mission would put her in danger, but I was hoping, by some miracle, she wouldn't..."

"Break?" Jiraiya finished. He turned away, wiping the water from his eyes. "She's got a strong hear; I think it can bear a little more."

Hiruzen nodded and walked with his student. "We'll warn her tomorrow."

"I'll warn her. She wouldn't have this problem if it wasn't for me."

.,.,.,.,.,

His blood pressure was too high. He'd be dead in the next hour if he wasn't put to sleep.

However the man hovering just on the other side of the room wouldn't allow him to any assistance until answers were given. He was too irate to care less.

"What the fuck did you do!" the disfigured man barked.

Kimimaro shook with pain and fear. He was bleeding to death, but the wrath of his master was the scariest thing in world at the moment. "I...I...had to-" he was slapped across the face.

"Quit stuttering you fucking brat! Didn't I tell you?" Kimimaro was picked up by the hair. "Didn't I fucking tell you I'd kill you if you fucked this up?"

Kabuto, with his own share of injuries, reached out to help his dying comrade. He couldn't deny that he felt something for the little twerp. "Sir please!"

The man shot around, his fist hitting the young medic square in the jaw.

Kabuto recovered quickly, glaring up at the man's piercing gold irises. "If you want to kill us, go ahead, but you'll have to find someone else to bring your ass back to life." He was lurched up, meeting said eyes.

"You didn't bring me back to life you son of a bitch-"

"No, you sacrificed a mere child for that."

He clenched his teeth. "Fuck you."

Kabuto smirked. "Sorry Lord Orochimaru, that's Anko Mitarashi's resume, not mine."

The Snake Sannin threw him down. He didn't need him where he was about to head out to.

"And where in the Hell do you think you're going?"

Orochimaru threw the door open, not caring that it had created a large crater in the already unstable wall. "Konoha."

Kabuto tried to contain himself, but he was so fed up from the last few days that he couldn't hold in one more outburst. "You do realize that if you get caught I won't be able to come after you right?"

No answer. These empty sounds were becoming uncomfortable familiar.

A sob brought Kabuto's attention back to the devastating situation before him. He forced a smile and ran back up to Kimimaro's side, searching for the substance that would give them both a peace of mind. "Don't worry Kimimaro, a new liver and some rest, you'll be up and running in no time."

"No!" Kimimaro screeched so loud Kabuto jumped. "Don't save me! Let me die, I just want to die!"

Kabuto was tempted to let him have his wish, but he knew Orochimaru would find some kind of use for him, even if it was just experimentation. "Sorry kiddo, not this time."

* * *

_YO! Ryunn Kazan here!_

_Okay, not really the one for long messages, but there is a thing or too I feel I need to get off my chest. _

_A lot of people have been giving me, well, to be blunt, shit, about the way I write, the story itself, and at one point why the heck I continue to go on living{Shut up Kise}. I know most of them are just trying to help (NinjaSheik, Jigoku-Dayu93, and __**occasionally **__Kise when he hasn't been drinking) but at times it really puts ol' Ryunn Kazan in a slump. It's made me considered giving up the story, but then I think " Hell, I've put three years into it, why give up now?"_

_Look, please, try to be a little more considerate and back off on the hard love just a smidge, 'kay? _

_P.S. Sorry once again for the long update. Life, you know?_

_I really think the song "9 Crimes" works well with AnkoXOrochimaru's relationship. It's about moving on, but regretting it for you're still in love with the person you left. Perfect :_

_-RK_


	30. We're all like you

_Italics: _Bits of Flashbacks that go along with Anko's thoughts.

_.,.,.,.,.,._

_I want what's left of us_  
_Just hurry up and throw me the bones you bleed_  
_I am not the one who forgot_  
_On second thought, I'm leaving this life_  
_You scream..._

_Nobody knows me, nobody will_  
_Nobody knows this pain I feel_  
_Taken for insult or taken to heal_  
_Or taken away_

_We're all like you_  
_We've all seen through your eyes, with our lives_  
_It's not easy to go on, believe me_  
_It's alright_  
_We're all alike_

_Do you want to know what you can't allow inside_  
_And out of hope_  
_And still you scream..._

_We're all alike_

**Evans Blue's**- "Through your eyes"

* * *

_He was there again, haunting her sleep as he had for the last several years. What he didn't know was that she was not afraid this time. She had killed him; he could not hurt her. _

_Besides, this was only a dream. A hideous, horrible nightmare._

_Right? Of course._

_He knew this. It was shown in the way his eyes were cast to her in an unsure glare, the way he clenched his fists to keep himself from making a wrong move._

"_Why are you here?" she hissed at him through the darkness._

_He smirked through his worry. "I __**miss **__you."_

"_Fuck off." Anko growled, throwing her hand up in dismissal. But she had nowhere to go._

"_Oh but darling," he retorted, stepping closer. "I'd like to __**fuck off **__with you."_

_Anko jumped back. Her mind was set. She was never going to be used by him again. He was never going to gain any type of control over her. "You are not going to do that again."_

"_Why not?" he questioned soothingly, his figure becoming more clearer and frightening. "You enjoyed it last time, why not let me pleasure you once more?"_

"_I hated it!" she screamed at him, the malice in her tone causing him to halt. "How could you do that to me? What were you trying to prove?"_

_His jaw clenched. "I…was trying to prove that I could break you at anytime," he smirked in reassurance of his tale. "that no matter what you think, what you do, I am so much stronger that you will ever be." _

_Anko scoffed, much to his surprise._

"_Maybe power wise, but in __**human**__ strength and self-control, I have the lions share." she licked her lips. "You're so weak it's sad."_

"_Do not test me girl!" he growled. He was losing._

"_I've already have, and you've failed. Miserable."_

"_**Anko?"**_

_Anko glanced behind her. A light of some sort was starting to break through the utter darkness._

_Iruka…_

"_Sorry Sensei," she teased. "My darling-dearest is waiting."_

_Orochimaru smirked, finding her only weakness so far. "You're fucking him now? He'll be done with you in a week."_

_Anko rolled her eyes and turned away from him. "He's dealt with me this long."_

"_Trust me Anko," Orochimaru played. "After a few rolls in the hay, he'll want to find someone better." He tested his waters. "I know I did."_

_Anko jolted to a stop. "You little bastard-_

"_**Anko, wake up now."**_

_Anko closed her eyes and let her hatred towards the man behind her die away with the melody of Iruka's voice. "That was a low blow," she said to him, smirking. "But you're not worth me sticking around to beat the Hell out of."_

"_You want to bet?"_

_Anko understood it now, why he kept testing her. He was stalling her. He wanted her to stay. "Not really. Goodbye Orochimaru."_

_**No. **_

"_Don't you dare." Orochimaru warned, grinning sickly._

_**Breaking.**_

_Anko almost considered stopping, but the moment that made her hate him flashed through her thoughts and she picked up speed. "I killed you. You can't do shit." she scoffed._

"_Anko!" he hissed after her._

_She blocked him out. "I'm through with you."_

_**This time I'll be the one to walk away.**_

"_Please don't leave…"_

_.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,._

"Anko, come on sweetheart, wake up."

Anko slapped groggily at the offensive voice. "No…" she whined.

Iruka chuckled at her childish behavior. "Anko, I have to go now. I wanted to say goodbye so that you won't kill me later."

Anko's eyes cracked slightly. How thoughtful of him. Her sleepy mind had yet to take in the seriousness of what she had done the night before.

She took her time sitting up, too tired to care that Iruka might be in a hurry. "Well," she yawned, making sure she was covered, "bye."

He smiled and leaned forward, brushing against her lightly and fully waking her with a gentle kiss.

She was a bit annoyed by his tenderness. He was still treating her like a fragile doll despite some of the rough, unspeakable things she had put him through. In a way however, she was thankful.

_Orochimaru wasn't as nice._

Their lips kneaded together slowly, still adjusting to the new tastes. Iruka's mind was still spinning from the amazingly fun sin he had committed the night before. He loved Anko so much, more now than he ever had. But there was that sickening reality that she didn't love him back, that he was just one of those one night stands and she didn't want him anymore.

He pulled back and caressed her warm cheek. Anko's tired eyes closed and her head rolled deeper into the embrace. No, She wouldn't do that. She may have been rough and scorched on the outside, but he knew that there was an actual human-being under her that needed him more than he needed her.

She didn't know what to think when he pulled away.

"You should get more sleep. I don't need the Hokage coming after me for helping you break your deal." he whispered. He gave her one last long kiss and slowly left, his eyes on her until the wall got in the way.

Anko laid there after that, now trying to grasp what she did. She had hooked up with her best friend, and felt sick to her stomach for doing it. She shouldn't have used him like that, not after all he had done for her.

She turned onto her back and stared at the ceiling, horrifyingly similar to the way she had that dark night just four days ago. And as she was then, she was numb all over and confused. All she wanted to do was scream and break something but her body was too stiff to cooperate. She felt anger, regret, and hate towards the man she slept with.

But f she had asked for it this time,

_Don't treat me like I'm breakable. _

Why did she feel so _tainted_?

Is this what runs through every raped victim brain when they try to move on?

She hated that word: victim. It was a person who had subcommand to darkness, to weakness. She had been one and hated it. Jiraiya had been right; she could have done something more to stop Orochimaru. But what could you do when a maniac had a hand around your neck and a knee dug so far in your stomach you couldn't breathe?

She took in a deep breath, absolutely determined that it was not going to get to her right away. She flipped over on her stomach, hissing some from the dull pain, and buried herself deep into the warm blankets. "I'll think about it later, when Iruka comes back."

_If he comes back._

That one thought prevented her from sleeping.

.,.,.,.,.

It couldn't be. It was **impossible**.

Mizuki watched in numbing shock as the vaguely familiar Iruka Umino quietly snuck out of Anko's apartment. What the Hell was he doing there? He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to deny the possibility that Anko had recovered so quickly from her mission not even a week later.

He let out a shaky sigh and began to descend from his former destination, his mind set on a new task.

Orochimaru was** not** going to like this.

"Iruka Umino, you **dog**."

Iruka jumped at the familiar tease from behind him. Mizuki slid out from behind a dark alley, an all-knowing smirk plastered on his pale face. He slid beside him, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but was that or was that not Anko Mitarashi's apartment you just tried to sneak from?"

Iruka sighed, his cover blown. "Mizuki, don't jump to conclusions."

Mizuki slung an arm around his comrades shoulders pulling him close. "Oh I'm jumping all right," he leaned into him, teasing him, "Jumping like the way you jumped into Anko's bed last night."

Iruka snatched out of his grip. "Shut up will you?"

Mizuki frowned. "What? You can't deny it Iruka. I saw you, and besides, I highly doubt you of all people were able to keep your "goody-goody gentlemen" incognito up with someone like Anko Mitarashi."

_Cracking._

"I said shut the fuck up!"

Mizuki stared at him. "Don't get mad at me because you **fucked up**."

_**Cracking**__._

"Mizuki, I mean it."

Mizuki smirked. "So do I."

Iruka's lips were shaking. He couldn't think of anything else to say; all he wanted to do was walk away and clear his head at work, but at the same time, he craved to have someone console him, help him see past the current dilemma. "I'm sorry." He apologized. "I…I'm just confused."

Mizuki forced his smirk to stay friendly. "Virgin regret huh?"

Iruka leaned into a wall and slid to the ground, Mizuki's warmth quickly followed. "I shouldn't have done it, not like this…but…she was just so sad, and lost, and…and I didn't know what else I could do."

"Pity sex huh?"

Iruka gave him a look that dared him to say one more thing.

Mizuki turned away for a second, swallowing his seething rage before faking a gentle smile. "Did **she **seem troubled when you left?"

"No." Iruka whispered. He looked down at his knees. "She was still practically asleep."

Mizuki stood, gaining a questionable look from his companion. "Then you have nothing to worry about. I have a few experiences with Anko's anger, as you know, and trust me Umino, if she was pissed, you'd have left her apartment with broken legs."

Iruka watched him slowly leave. He felt graced with reassurance, with hope, and questions that he wasn't ready to have answered.

A scowl was etched on his face, but his voice was still full of coaxing grace. "You said you wanted to help her, and since she didn't kill you in your sleep, it seems you did." He's fingers twitched, the urge to dig Iruka's orbs straight out of his eye-sockets growing more incising. It was time to leave. "Just tell her how you feel." He said, and walked on in a quicker pace.

Iruka sat there for a moment longer, staring at the space Mizuki had been. He wished he was still here so that it wouldn't be empty any more, but he couldn't pull him into his mistakes. He had to stand on his own legs, had to fix this himself. Sighing, he headed to the academy, the idea of his first day on the job lifting his spirits graciously.

But suddenly he stopped, realization hitting him. Hard. _"Why was Mizuki near Anko's apartment?"_

.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"No." Mikoto stated firmly, clinging to her youngest child as she declined to Itachi's latest request.

"Please Mom," Itachi begged, like a child begging for a new and incredibly expensive toy. Only, Ryik was the toy.

"Itachi," Mikoto growled, gulping. She never had to get on to her children and she hated to start now. "I am not letting that_ thing_ back into our house."

"Mom!" Itachi hissed, glancing at Ryik to see if he had heard. His body was still under the covers, as it had been ever since their argument. Itachi knew he was awake though, and probably hurt from Mikoto's comment. It must have hurt more considering Ryik really liked the Uchiha mother. "Please Mother, if he doesn't stay with us, he'll go back with ANBU and put himself in danger again!"

She swallowed her tears "I can't put _you and Sasuke _in danger again sweetie," She whispered in her motherly tone, placing a hand on Itachi's shoulder. "Try to understand." Sasuke struggled in her arms and she sat him down, watching him as he toddled around only a foot from the bed

Itachi snatched away, the first time in his life he had left one of his mother's embraces. "You should do the same." he snapped. "Ryik needs me, us, but you're too much of a coward to try."

Mikoto's movements were not her own as her hand collided with Itachi's left cheek. She jumped from his bedside, covering her mouth with the hand she had offended him with to harbor the yelp of surprise.

Itachi remained frozen. She had never hit him. His dear, mousy, loving mother had not once laid a hand on him other than to inflict an adoring act upon his form. However, he could barely feel it. Why was that? Did he love his mother too much for him to feel any pain from her? Or was he becoming too numb to feel anything? He couldn't look at her.

"I'm so sorry." He heard her sob. The sobbing continued as she hauled Sasuke from the floor.

The door opened. Fugaku entered, but was almost pushed back out when Mikoto barged into him. He saw the tears on his wife's face, and the worried expression on Sasuke's innocent features. Something terrible must have happened if his strong, noble mate was in sorrow. He turned a stern look to his oldest son, instantly noticing the bright pink patch that stood out of place on his tan face.

"What happened?"

Itachi looked up at him. _Isn't it obvious?_

Fugkau was angry, but found a rope of humor twisted in with the situation. "What on earth could you say to cause her to slap you, son?"

_The truth._

The Uchiha elder rolled his eyes at Itachi's childish silent treatment. "Whatever the reason, " He stood, readying himself to leave, "don't let it happen again; I have the hardest time dealing with your mother when she's hysterical."

Something inside Itachi's brain pressed against his possessive points. He lifted his shamed head to face his father, staring at him, absolutely dumbfounded. He shrugged. "Is that it?"

Fugaku eyed him.

"Why aren't you giving some kind of long-ass speech about how I should respect the woman who brought me into this world?"

"Watch your mouth young man." Fugaku snarled. "She might have brought you here, but so help me God I can take you out."

Itachi, against his will, laughed at this. "Are you threatening me?" He added with an exaggerated air, "Father I am shocked!"

Fugaku stepped forward and grabbed the smirking boy's collar. "One more word out of you and I'll make sure you're in this hospital for a very long time."

"Go ahead." Itachi dared with a smirk. "Like they'd even notice another bruise, right?"

Fagaku blinked, and after a long moment, laughed and released Itachi with a gentle push.

This was a game they played. Neither one of them could respect each other as blood relations, but they could value the way they were able to drive each other out of their skins. Fagaku treated Itachi more like a pupil than his son, and tortured him like one. Itachi resented him for the things he made him do, for the pieces of his childhood he couldn't live because of him. But he was his father neither less, and Itachi loved him…sometimes.

"Do what you want." Fagaku scoffed. "I'll be back later to check you out."

"I'll try to contain my excitement," Itachi muttered, pulling the covers back to his chin. His eyes landed on the hunched figure that had been the center of his attention just five minutes ago. "Dad!" Itachi called out, jumping up despite the agony.

Fagaku paused, his body hallway out the door. "What is it?"

Itachi gulped. He hated to betray his like this mother, but he had to regain Ryik's friendship at any cost. "Would it be okay if Ryik stayed with us like he did last time?"

"That spiky-haired fellow?"

Itachi nodded to the white hump on the other side of the room.

Fagaku stared at him for a moment, his face screwed in an expression of deep thought. "Didn't he get in trouble with you mother last time he was here?"

Itachi restrained a flinch. His mother had kept the ANBU visit a secret, whether to prevent Fugaku from going out on a tangent with the Hokage, or maybe, for Ryik's benefit. "Yeah, but I'm sure she's over it now." He swallowed the vile filling his throat with the next words he had to say. "Please?"

Fugaku smirked, enjoying the disgust on Itachi's face. "I'll try to talk her into it."

"Great." Itachi sighed. He watched him leave before turning to Ryik, smirking. "Looks like we're going to be roommates again Buddy." To his absolute surprise, Ryik peeked out from the sheet for the first time in over a day.

His eyes were bright red. He had been crying. "It don't matter what you do," Ryik whispered. "I's getting the Hell out of here before they get the chance to lock me up again. If I don't, I ain't never getting out this time." He re-hid himself.

Itachi was speechless at the renewed sobbing. The Hokage wouldn't let Ryik go back there after all he had done, right? He looked down. He couldn't let those monsters drag Ryik back into that Hellhole, but if his parents wouldn't allow him to stay with him, then where was the haven? There was only one other person, someone he had tried to push into his subconscious. But she was back, and he needed her help. He slipped out from under the warm blankets and made contact with the chilly atmosphere. He removed his hospital clothes and dressed in a clean outfit his mother had left for him during her visit that morning.

With determination etched in his heart, he opened the window and slipped outside, his farewell to Ryik being: "Don't worry Ryik, I'll keep safe from the monsters."

Ryik's body slowly came to life at the sound of the window closing. Itachi was doing the sole deed that could save his life, and it set the flame inside her back on. However, he was still filled with anger, and was not going to rely on the Uchiha for everything.

The covers soon came off of him too. It was time for action.

It was time to forgive.

.,.,.,.,.

This was getting old; the whole waking up in intense pain scenario.

However, Anko could tell that it was well after noon by the way the sunlight leaked through her window and she had to get up sometime. Growling, she threw the warm covers off and stretched her limbs. She wasn't nearly as achy as she thought she would be after a night intercourse. Iruka had been unsatisfying gentle, but Anko had expected that.

Iruka still believed she was some kind of delicate flower that needed constant care and pampering despite some of the…activities she had introduced him to the night before. She'd have to work harder for him to catch the hint, but at the moment, her only real concern was getting up, finding the last of the pain medication she had saved, taking a shower, and picking up the cracking pieces of her life.

She used the sheet to cover herself and scouted around for her dress. It was in a neat, almost perfectly folded pile at the foot of her bed. Anko rolled her eyes; she had to break Iruka of some of his sickeningly nice habits.

She found the material she was looking for and searched the pockets for the remaining pills, and was puzzled to find they were gone. Had she finished them off sometime during the night? Had Iruka found them when he was getting up and thrown them away?

She groaned loudly and threw the dress to the side, heading to the shower. She'd just have to go by the drug store later and pick some of her own up. The shower curtain, which had been torn down due to her carelessness the night before, was now fixed securely in the tub. She was fairly certain it was Iruka, but something in the back of her mind called out Jiraiya's name. She pushed him in the back of her mind. She was still mad at him. She decided to scrub him out of her brain.

Everything was much different than it had been before. She didn't feel like the world was crushing down on her, nor like she needed death to escape her turmoil. There were no fresh bruises on her skin, nor bite marks. There were no traces of Orochimaru on her body, thanks to the makeup that was Iruka Umino.

She wondered about him. Was he planning on going through this screw up of a relationship they had started together? Was he anything like Orochimaru and-

No, she wouldn't even think about that question. Iruka wouldn't hurt her; she just had to realize that. Just as she was starting to relax for once, a quaking knock on her door rattled her entire mind.

"H-Hello?" she called while subconsciously covering herself despite the security her shower curtain already provided.

There was silence, and Anko stepped out slowly to retrieve her bathrobe. Maybe it was all in her head.

The knock repeated, this time harder. Anko whined and tied the belt tightly around her, pulling up her hair in a wet, sloppy ponytail. "Just a sec."

_BAM BAM BAM_

Translation: _Open the damn door!_

Anko pulled her door open, her frustration clouding her better judgment. "Could you wait one damn-"

Pain. That was the only thing that made physical sense to her. The back of her head was throbbing with it, overflowing with it in fact. She tried to hold it together as she sprawled out on the floor and tried to form proper insults at her attacker. She jumped slightly as something heavy fell directly in front of her face: a heavy weight that resembled a purple Venus pig-figure that Lady Tsunade had given her on their final therapy session well over a year ago. It was supposed to be holding her leaning books against her bed shelf. It had the slightest smear of blood on the edge of it.

"I turn my back for one week, and you go off to fuck someone else."

Anko's heart jumped. It couldn't be…he was dead…she had killed him.

A pale face slumped to her level, but it wasn't the face she was thinking it was. "And it's that prick Iruka of all people." The fingers of the face flicked her head. "What a bitch."

Anko seethed at the familiar face. Through the relief, she felt great irate. "You're the bitch, Mizuki."

The demented shinobi howled with laughter.

Anko struggled to move away from him, but the pain in her head restricted her movements, and Mizuki's rampage wasn't making matters any better. "Would you shut your damn mouth?" Anko groaned as she managed to prop herself against the wall.

Suddenly, Mizuki's expression was wiped clean, his eyes focused on her in a way that made even someone as headstrong as her shake.

The impassivity changed into a snarl and Mizuki's hand shot up to collide in a hard smack against her cheek. He grabbed her by the back of the hair, arching her sore cheek to his raspy mouth. "You fucking slut!" He yanked her forwards and caught her mouth in a demanding kiss, forcing his tongue down her throat.

Anko shot out and bit his offending lips until the taste of blood made him release her. Her hatred was reaching a new height. "You're dead." she hissed.

Mizuki licked the small gash on his lips. "Of course," he pressed his leg between her damp thighs, "but that'll come much later."

"Why in the Hell do you keep doing this?" she hissed, trying to restrain the hands running on the openings of her robe. "What do you want from me!"

Mizuki's motions stopped and he stared at her quizzing, as if she should know the answer. He finally shrugged "I'm just keeping you warmed-up for Orochimaru-sama."

Anko flinched at the mention of her deceased ex-mentor's name. "Orochimaru…is dead." She gasped. "There is no reason for you to do anything anymore." She hoped he'd get the point, not only for her sake and his, but for his girlfriend Tsubaki, the woman who loved him dearly despite his record, and everyone else involved. "You're free."\

_Lucky bastard._

Mizuki looked away, his expression showing he was giving her comment some thought. His grip on her loosened slightly, but not enough for her to escape with her head injury.

"Mizuki?"

He released a puff of breath, shaking his head as his gripped her again. He picked her up effortlessly, pressing is body to her, pulling at the rope of her bathrobe. "Well then, I suppose I can keep you all to myself."

Anko couldn't move for a moment. This was all too horrifyingly familiar.

_Stop moving you bitch!_

The slaps to her face, the severe punches to her stomach and skull, the constant pounding to her lower regions…all of it was going to happen again.

Unless…

Anko let her body slip down the wall in surrender, to make him think that anyway.

_He's just one more person to deceive. _

"And where are you going." he played, watching her as she reached his knees. He put his hands against wall, blocking her. "Ah, I see. So you want to do this the easy way. I can live with that.

She locked her gaze with his, distracting him with deception. She wanted to throw-up. "Like I have a choice…right."

His eyes were filled with lust and eccentricity. He was excited from just looking at her. He knew she must be good at what she did if she was able to get Lord Orochimaru and Iruka (not too surprising on his part) inside of her. Lust was an object men craved, but for him, it was only slightly different; he craved it from her and her alone. Why? He had no answer other than the resurging fact that Iruka craved it as well. That's rivalry for you.

He moaned slightly when on hand gripped his belt, the other sliding elsewhere. He didn't rush her. There was no one to interrupt them. Iruka would be gone until late evening, and from he had observed, she had severed her ties with Jiraiya and those other boys.

She stiffened when her fingers landed on the object she needed.

Got it.

"Fuck yourself."

His eyes didn't even open. Anko had slammed the pig sculptor into the side of Mizuki's skull with as much force as her weak being could muster; and by the way he fell lifelessly to the floor, it was a lot.

She stood when he fell, and watching him as he twitched in pain. She was not sorry. In fact, she felt so revived, as if she was taking out a vengeance note on Orochimaru through Mizuki. She held the side of her head and approached Mizuki who was still stunned from her blow. She smirked at him, so many feeling coursing through her veins. "I hate you." she hissed as she raised the object again.

_Orochimaru?_

"I…hate… **you**!"

_Why did you do this to me?_

"Die!"

_Because I can, darling._

"**Anko don't!"**

She struggled against the arms that were restraining her wrists. The Venus figure collided with the wooden floor, breaking into several sorrow-filled pieces. She was pulled to the other side of the room, away from the weapon and Mizuki.

_Shh…I'll take good care of you…_

"Get off me!" Anko screamed at the top of her lungs. Her robe came open put she didn't care; she just had to get out of his arms. "Let me go you son of a bitch!" The hands tried to turn her around, and her struggling only increased. "Stop! You bastard I'll kill you"

_I'd love to see you try_

"Anko it's okay, it's me! It's Itachi!"

"Ita-" Anko's eyes parted with two rivulets of tears. She was staring into a blur of crimson, deep and dark, yet warm. Her tense body drooped into his supporting hands, her mind became more focused, her eyes seeing past the darkness that was the Uchiha and into the modern world filled with moans of pain from her fallen enemy.

She gently pulled away from Itachi's arms, staring at the youth with confused, demanding orbs. Only one thought on his progress came to mind: "What are you doing out of the hospital you idiot?"

Itachi grinned nervously, both from getting caught and having Anko's sanity back. "I…checked out earlier." His eyes lowered and fell on Anko's creamy breasts. He blushed and looked away quickly. Anko caught on and quickly closed her robe. "And." she pressed, her cheeks harbored with a blush of their own.

A groan covered Itachi's response. The two looked back to see Mizuki trying to pick himself up, a river of blood pouring from his temple which added to the crazed, livid expression on his face. "I'll kill you…" he spat, using his hands and feet to get up. His eyes were only set on Anko, as if he had no idea Itachi was with her. "I should have killed you when you were totaled to that damn hospital…or after the earthquake…or when you were lying in that fucker Iruka's arms."

Anko became defensive then. No one talked trash like that about her man, especially when this man was her best friend.

"Mizuki," Itachi said in a warning tone. "just calm down and-"

"Shut the Hell up brat!" Mizuki hissed menacing at the youth, reaching out for him. "This is between** her** and **me**!"

A large, gruff hand came down on Mizuki's shoulder, almost popping it out of place. "No, it's between you and me now scum."

"Jiraiya?" Anko gasped. His eyes fell on her for a slit second, but she couldn't tell what he was feeling. He was becoming rock solid, like her heart.

His cold eyes fell back on Mizuki, who he turned to face him. He grabbed the injured youth's collar, jerking him a few inches off of Anko's bloody floors. "Didn't I warn you last time that if you so much as breathed the same air as her again, I would slit your throat and drown you in your own blood?

Despite the haziness, Mizuki's fear was on wide alert.

Jiraiya smirked. "Anko, boy," he growled through his grin. "Cover your ears."

The obeyed, watching with horrified amusement as Jiraiya dragged Mizuki out of the room with a blood soaked fist. They could hear several muffled yelps and curses from both parties through their hands, and finally gave up with trying to block them out. There was the sound of a door slamming, and the two were left in thick silence.

Itachi glanced at Anko. She was shaking, and she looked disgusted and startled. He couldn't bring up Ryik when she was like this, but he was running out of time.

"Um, Anko…I…"

Anko stood. "I'm going to put some clothes on." She rummaged around her room, pulling several items out of a drawer before beginning to remove her robe. The room began to spin and Anko placed her hand against the wall to steady herself.

Itachi stepped up. "Anko, are you all right?"

Anko smirked. "I just had my head busted in, not to mention I was almost raped…again…what do you think?"

He shuddered at the prick of ice in her voice, but he knew she didn't entirely mean it. She was just upset and he would have to be patient. **But he was running out of time. **

Anko placed a hand to her wound and pulled back with a hiss. Her hand was bright pink, a sign that the bleeding had stopped.

"Damn," she growled, examining her injury through the mirror on the desk. "I hope this doesn't need stitches."

Itachi smiled and shrugged. "Do you have a first-aid kit? We can bandage it up ourselves."

Anko sighed tiredly and plopped back on her bed. "There's some stuff over the sink you can use." She rolled onto her side and held her head. "Damn I wish I had some pain killers."

Itachi gathered the half bottle of peroxide and a rag; there wasn't much for him to work with. She was dressed when he returned and asked her to take a seat.

Anko hissed as he moved her hair away from her wound. "Be more careful or let me do it, God."

Itachi gave her roots a light tug, earning a slap from Anko. An argument broke out between them.

"I mean it kid!"

"Would you quit squirming?"

"Hand it over, I'll do it."

"No, you won't do it right. I can handle it."

"You're making it worse!"

"Well you're not making it better!"

A blood coated Jiraiya stood outside of Anko's room, listening to the fight with an amused interest. Anko was still a child, no matter how stubborn and grown-up she acted. He remembered that little girl, the only student of his best friend. She was so outgoing and high-strung that Orochimaru had to constantly train her to wear her out, but somehow she was still on fire when he saw her. She was so happy back then.

Where did that child go?

He knocked, and the harassments on the other end faulted.

"Jiraiya?" Anko's voice called.

He opened the door just a crack and peaked in. Anko had Itachi by the hair while he had Anko's other arm pinned behind her back. He smiled at them and stepped in, reaching a hand out to Itachi. "I can take it from here."

Itachi hesitated. The Ryik subject still weighed so heavily on his tongue.

Jiraiya leaned down slightly so that Anko wouldn't get a clear hint of their conversation. "You might want to hurry before the ANBU drag that friend of yours away." Instead of the scared gaze he expected to see, he earned a glare from the young Uchiha, and a hit of the red orbs as he jumped from the bed and stormed out of the room.

"What did you say to him?" Anko demanded harshly.

Jiraiya shrugged. "Just a word of advice." He picked up the rag Itachi had thrown down and drenched it with peroxide before meeting Anko's unsure glare. "Can I see it?

Anko stared at him for a moment. She could still feel some of that rage and fear inside of her from the day before. Jiraiya had hurt her, and she couldn't tell if there was remorse on that stone face of his. She didn't know if she could trust again. Once was too much.

Still, she could feel a drop of warm blood pour down her neck, and knew she needed his help if she didn't want to spend another night in the hospital. She pulled her hair away from the gash, waiting for Jiraiya to make a move.

He sat down cautiously on the edge of her bed, gently cleansing the injury on her delicate head. It wasn't deep enough to be concerned about, but she would have one Heck of a migraine as it healed.

"Why'd you come back?" Anko asked with bitterness as Jiraiya continued to clean the gasp with small, gentle strokes.

He didn't know how he could tell her. How would she react to the fact that she might have not killed her ex-sensei? Would she be scared out of her mind and panic? Would she be relieved? Would she keep her true feeling from him and take it out latter? He hoped not, he needed to know how she felt.

He stopped what he was doing and placed a hand on he shoulder. "There is something I have to tell you."

Anko shrugged out of his grip, giving him a hard look. "You can explain without a little less touching, I'm sure."

Jiraiya stuffed his hands, showing he meant no harm. "Kid…" he was finding the words proper for the situation hard to come by. "I…"

Outside the building, Itachi edged himself as close to the window as he could without being seen. He was not about to listen to some old man who had no business with him. What was he saying to Anko? If he so much as laid a finger on her he'd kill him without a second thought.

He took in a ragged breath. The pain was coming back. He suddenly wished he had taken some pain killers before he snuck out of the hospital.

Speaking of sneaking out…

Itachi shot around as an extra weight caused the gutter by the windowsill to creak. "Ryik, what the Hell are you doing here!" he hissed.

"Oh, shut up Uchiha." Ryik spat back, situating himself on the gutter as carefully as possible. "What's going on in there?"

"You shouldn't be here." Itachi pressed. "If they find out we're both gone then-"

"They won't do shit to _you_." Ryik muttered.

Itachi was silent. Ryik was right, but he wouldn't let him face the punishment alone.

"Why'd you follow me?"

Ryik wouldn't look at him. "Who said I was? Maybe I just wanted to check on Anko girl here…" he face fell. He really felt awful about the things he had said to her yesterday. He didn't want to apologize directly, just drop hints here and there.

Itachi smiled gently. "I guess that makes more sense. Why else would you be seven stories above ground?"

Ryik looked at him long and hard. He knew Itachi was trying to make matters right after all that happened. He wanted to let it all slide, but there was too much pain under the wounds that would take much longer than he would like to heal. Still, he smiled at the Uchiha, laughing slightly. "Man, if it were just you, I'd leave your ass up here to freeze."

Itachi began to laugh with Ryik. It was so great to see this side of him again. Their laughter abruptly ended however when Ryik made a wrong step and began to fall forward, grabbing Itachi to balance his self but failing and pulling the boy with him straight through the window and onto Anko's bed.

Jiraiya froze, believing he was about to meet an intruder, but calmed when he saw it was only Ryik and Itachi. He glared at them as they groaned in pain. "I thought I told you to get your ass back to the hospital!"

Itachi struggled to lift the weight on top of him off, but soon discovered that the weight was too…human-like to move.

Ryik lifted his head from the sharp sheets, gasping when he came face-to-face with Itachi, who was pressed under him. This was awkward, yet too funny to resist.

"You have some beautiful eyes." Ryik commented.

Itachi blushed and threw Ryik on the floor, sitting up and picking pieces of glass out of his hair. "Moron."

Ryik jumped up. "It's your own damn fault for being so damn clumsy."

"Oh, I'm the clumsy one!"

Jiraiya cleared his throat loudly, earning their attention. However their attention quickly went to Anko. She was sitting on her desk, her head cast down.

"Anko girl?" Ryik inquired.

She didn't move.

Ryik gulped. "Look girly-girl, if this is about yesterday-"

"You two need to go." Jiraiya said, trying to be as gentle as possible. "Now."

Ryik shot past him and stopped at Anko. "Girl I'm…" he forced the words out. "I'm sorry. Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean, any of it. Not a damn word. So, you know, don't be sad anymore."

Now, Anko glanced at Ryik, but she said nothing.

"That's it." Jiraiya growled, reaching out an grabbing Ryik's collar. "Both of you out."

Itachi was grabbed as well, but he was a bit more cooperative. Ryik however was thrashing wildly. "Let go you me you damned-"

"Jiraiya!"

The three of them stopped, looking up at the bruised angel that was Anko. She jumped up from her desk and signaled for the Toad Sannin to follow her. "I want to talk to them; I'll walk you out."

Jiriaya didn't have a chance to deny her request before she was out the door. He released Ryik and with a thrash, and warned them as he left, "You two better behave yourselves."

Ryik glared at him as he straightened his shirt. "You should be looking after yourself old man."

"Ryik, chill." Itachi, also rearranging himself, whispered.

Jiraiya closed the door and headed to the living room where Anko was waiting. He calmed down instantly. He placed a hand on her shoulder and felt a slight lurch from her. "Are you okay?"

Anko rolled her eyes and forced a fake smile. "My ex-sensei, a man I could have sworn I watched bleed to death at my feet, a monster who fucked me and tried to kill me and the boys, might be up walking around and probably is looking for some bloodily amazing way to get back at me. How do you think I feel?"

Jiraiya shrugged anxiously. "I'm sure you're sad, and confused," his fingers ever so slightly brushed her cheek. "And maybe, just a little scared."

Anko could have melt at the warmth in his touch. She had been missing it, the gentle, fatherly aurora he gave off. She threw herself at him, clutching onto him tightly.

Jiraiya gasped at the sudden attack, but stilled and swallowed the gushy emotions trying to surface.

"What am I going to do Pervert?"

Jiraiya smiled weakly at the mention of one of his many nicknames. "I'm not going to say that everything is going to be all right, because I know you'll kick my ass if I do."

Anko also smiled, relieved at the humor in the situation.

"But," he continued. "I'm not leaving until I am more than certain you are safe."

Anko shook her head and pulled away slightly. "I won't let you do that. I won't let you, or Lord Hokage, or anyone waste there lives away for my sake."

"Anko," he sighed. "If it's for you, it's not a waste, it's a privilege."

Anko closed her eyes. She saw all the faces that would put their lives on the line against that mad man Orochimaru: Jiraiya, Hiruzen, Iruka, maybe Ryik and Itachi, and maybe even some of her comrades from the village. She then tried to picture those faces lying face-down in their blood. She opened her eyes to relieve herself of the nightmare. She would never let someone get hurt for her. She did not deserve their safety.

"If only you knew Jiraiya." she whispered in his strong chest. "If only-"

There was an abrupt bash at the door, and Anko jumped. Was Mizuki back for a round two? Was it the man they were discussing?

Jiraiya pushed Anko to the side before she could make a move. He was already trying to protect her. He pulled the door open, waiting for a fight, but only received a slight bump as a familiar Chūninpushed past him.

"Iruka, what are you doing here?" Anko questioned as Iruka, pale and wide-eyed, searched her over.

"I-I pasted Mizuki on the way up here. Anko, his head was gushing blood. I got worried…he…was he here?"

Anko's mouth fell open, but her brain would not give her the lie she was looking for.

Jiraiya stepped in instantly. Although, his support was exactly what Anko expected. "You should probably start looking for some new friends." Jiraiya said. He opened the door and started to walk out. "The one you have is going to cause you a lot of problems."

Iruka looked back and forth from Jiraiya to Anko, his face etched with question.

Anko put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Be right back." She slid past him and out the door, just in time to catch Jiraiya before he could reach the foot of the steps.

"Jiraiya, wait."

He did so, and looked back at her.

Now that she had his attention, she wasn't sure what to say. "I…um…" she fiddled with her hair slightly, annoyed with her self at the girly habit.

Jiraiya looked down, and finally had to let something out. "Anko, I'm…I'm sorry about yesterday."

She froze. She had almost forgotten about their tussle the night before. She didn't want to remember it at all, but it was too late to stop it.

"I didn't mean any of it." Jiraiya defended. "I swear it."

Anko forced that smile again. "It's okay-"

"No it's not!" he interrupted. "I was angry Anko. Not at you entirely, just from the whole blood mess." he ran a hand through his thick hair, but couldn't calm himself down. "I didn't want to believe that Orochimaru would do that to you. I didn't want to believe that he was mad enough do something like that. Anko, I'm so sorry. I took it out on the wrong person."

Anko wrapped her arms around his neck, locking him into a forgiving embrace. "I know you are. Everything's okay, I promise."

He kissed the top of her head. He knew she was lying. Poor girl; she was so messed up. If she didn't want him to stick around, how could he protect her? An idea came to him.

"Anko," he whispered, pushing her away enough so that he could see her. "Why don't you go with me this time?"

Anko lurched at his suggestion. "Jiraiya, you know I can't do that."

"Oh come on," he pressed, grinning. "We can go anywhere you want, do whatever you want."

Anko sighed. "Jiraiya, I can't just run away. More people will get hurt in my place."

"That's not going to happen." Jiraiya reassured. "Like I said, we're not entirely sure if he's still alive."

"But I do." Anko said. She pulled away and stood her ground. "And if he ever steps foot in this village again, Jiraiya I swear I'm going to kill him."

Jiraiya gulped at the darkness in her voice. "That's…great to know."

She looked back at him, a gentler expression on her face. She cupped his face, and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, but I have to fight for myself this time."

Jiraiya reluctantly nodded. He couldn't stop her, even if she was still just a child. "If you change your mind…"

She ruffled his unruly hair. "I won't. Goodnight."

He watched her retreat slowly, almost as if she was waiting for him to stop her. But he never did. He couldn't help her if she didn't want it.

She closed the door, and was immediately met with three pairs of differently, questionable eyes.

However, they all asked the same thing: "What the Hell is going on!"

Anko stared at the three with a blank expression. She knew what she wanted to say to them, but her mind, her poor, twisted mind, could not properly register the words she wanted to say.

She suddenly felt a weak pain in the back of her skull, so sharp and so deep that it made her nauseous.

It wasn't pain though.

It was sound. Laughter.

_He was laughing at her._

She placed a hand over her mouth and leaned against the door.

_Shut up._

A hand clasped onto her shoulder suddenly. She looked up and met the concerned, gentle features of Iruka. "Anko, are you all right?"

She could have pushed him away. She didn't want him in this mess anyway. He could be so much happier with someone else; someone who wasn't tainted and could put his life at risk. Yet, she wanted the warmth and love he was far too willing to give away. She hated to, but she would take advantage of him for just a while longer.

_I'm not sorry._

She slid her arms around his awaiting neck. "Yeah, I'm fine." She murmured in his shoulder.

Iruka wasn't too sure what to do now, but just holding her seemed like the right thing to do.

However, their tender moment was shattered by Ryik.

"What in the Heck is going on around here?"

Anko rolled her eyes and pulled away from Iruka to listen to Ryik's ranting.

"Damn! Why the Hell are all these people walking up in here like they own somebody? I tell you it's crazy as-"

Itachi pulled him back, his eyes begging him to _shut the heck up_. Anko only smirked at his rambunctious behavior as she approached him.

She bent to their level, which was at her waist. "It's complicated."

The two youths stiffened as Anko suddenly pulled them to her, locking her arms around their slender waists. They looked at each other with unsure grins.

Anko held them close. Her boys. Two miscreants that were almost as screwed up as she was. Almost.

Itachi finally made some sense of her strange behavior. She was scared, and he could only think of one person who would stir it up inside of her.

"Is _he_ coming here?" he whispered just to her.

Anko pulled away, her face smiling, but her eyes told him everything.

He kept quiet, but he would not let her get away with this secret.

"Listen guys," Anko sighed, crossing her arms. "Some things have come up, and…" she twitched. This wasn't working. She couldn't play calm much longer. "Well, I have to deal with them on my own."

Iruka raised an eyebrow in suspicion, worry filling his being. "What do you mean on your own?" It was Anko's turn to stare at him in question.

"As in, by myself, no assistance-"

"Without me?" His tone was rough.

Anko closed her eyes for a few seconds. She knew this would come, but hadn't mentally prepared for it. "Iruka…I don't think we can work this way."

"Oh shit," Ryik whispered to Itachi. "They's gonna have a throw-down like no other!"

"What's not going to work, Anko?" He knew good and well what she meant though. But he had to hear it from her mouth.

"_Us_ Iruka." Anko sighed. She saw the shock on his face and turned away. She knew now that he felt the same way she had when she woke up after Orochimaru left due to his sickness: used, abandoned, and worthless. But men didn't take things as smoothly as most women did.

"What the Hell does the stuff you're going though have on our relationship?"

Ryik gasped. "Relationship! What the Hell did ya'll…" his caramel brown face turned green. "Oh Hell…you two did the…Oh…God no!"

Itachi put his head on his knees. "_Is this why she's acting so strange?"_

Both of the fighting parties ignored Ryik.

"It has everything to do with it Iruka." Anko went on. "It's made me into a person I don't even like, and I know you won't like her, so what's the point of you sticking around if I'm just going to make you miserable as Hell."

"Love Anko!" Iruka stated. "I want to be with you because I love you, you crazy, moody, psycho of a woman!"

Anko just rolled her eyes. "Iruka, you're eighteen. You don't know what the Hell love is."

"I have a basic idea." He said with a small smile, one of his hands trailing over her cheek. "I feel it every time I'm with you, and I want you to feel it too."

Ryik sniffled. "I feels like we's watching one of them soap operas."

"Ryik," Itachi begged wearily. "Please shut the Hell up."

Anko pulled away from Iruka's grip. "It's better this way. I can't sit back and let you or anyone else take care of me like I'm some kind of child. I have to be independent."

"Anko," Iruka laughed. "You are independent! I've spent the past six years watching you take care of yourself: shopping, paying bills, taking solo missions and refusing medical assistance if you come back conscious."

Anko couldn't help but smile at his words. He had always been that secret angel that had never let her out of his sight. It was a comfort, and a burden.

"But I don't want to see you be alone forever. I want to be with you, no matter how messed up you are. I want to be more than just a boyfriend, or whatever I am to you. I want to be…" He took in a nervous breath, running a hand through his hair.

Anko could sense the fear in his pulse. "You want to be what, Iruka?"

Ryik shook Itachi. "Man I'm scared!"

"Please!"

"Oh be quiet Uchiha, this is the most excitement I's had since you got the shit beat out of you by bone boy."

Itachi paled. "You just had to bring that up."

Iruka smiled and gripped the hand she had on his shoulder. "I want to be so much more."

"What is he doing now?" Ryik whisper to the Uchiha as Iruka knelt down on one knee.

Itachi was frozen. "Oh…shit!"

Anko's own knees were about to give out. No, she couldn't go through with this! She was just getting over an abusive relationship for God's sake!

"Iruka don-"

Too late.

"Anko, will you marry me?"

* * *

**_BUHAHAHAHHAAHA! I THREW YOU OUT ON A LIMB WITH THE WHOLE Orochimaru/Mizuki/Anko THING!_**

**_That was cruel, wasn't it?_**

**_Sorry '^-^ Fear not though! Orochimaru shall make a rather exciting entrance quite soon!_**

**_Please stop stoning my house, my window money got cut. : (_**


	31. Better

**_Important poll at the bottom! Please answer!_**

Now things are coming clear  
And I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared  
So I'll stay out all night  
Get drunk and fuck and fight  
Until the morning comes I'll  
Forget about our life

First time you screamed at me  
I should have made you leave  
I should have known it could be so much better  
I hope you're missing me  
I hope I've made you see

I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever

"Gone forever"-**Three Days Grace**

* * *

"I…"

Itachi and Ryik watched with frozen disbelief as Anko stared down at Iruka, stuttering for an answer to his question.

"This…is bad." Itachi whispered.

Ryik's wide-mouthed head barely nodded in agreement.

Itachi cleared his throat, scratching his head nervously. "We…we should go. Come on, Ryik."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Ryik mumbled, waving his hand in dismissal. "See you later, Uchiha."

Itachi grabbed Ryik's ear and dragged the screeching youth out of the apartment.

"Um…bye, Anko."

The sound of the door opening and closing cleared Anko's mind up enough for her think.

She left Iruka's kneeling form and began to pace.

Iruka rose as well, watching her every move. "Anko…"

She ran a hand through her think hair, trying to rack something out to say to him.

_What if Orochimaru finds out?_

She turned on her heel and shook that though out her head.

"Hey," Iruka spoke, "Are you all right?"

Anko scoffed. "No, I'm not all right; you just flipping proposed to me!"

Iruka shrugged nervously. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Anko flopped down on the couch and buried her head in her hands. Iruka sat down beside her, eyeing her anxiously. Anko sat up, staring ahead. "Iruka, I can't marry you."

Iruka looked away. He had expected this, but it hurt worse now that it was happening.

She forced a smile, readying an explanation. "You are the…most kindest, most strongest, most amazing person I have ever met." She meant every thing she was saying. "But-"

"But I'm not the person you want to spend the rest of your life with." His smile was kind, but heart-breaking on both their parts.

She put a gentle hand on his knee. "It's not that, Iruka. I just…"

_He'll be done with you in week._

"I just can't."

He shrugged out from under her grip and headed towards the door. "That's enough,

Anko."

She sighed. "Iruka—"

"No, Anko," Iruka snapped. "Please, just…listen to me for one minute."

Anko felt the urge to slap him rise, but buried it down ling enough to hear his plea.

He took in a deep breath, and began to lay his soul out in a perfect line for her.

"I'm in love with you Anko. I've said it already, and I will say it for the rest of my life if that gets the message across." He bent down to her sitting level, taking both of her cold hands in his warm ones.

Alive.

"I would do anything for you. God, I'd go to a store and buy you feminine products and say they were for me if that's what you want!"

Anko buried her head down slighting to let a light laugh out. He made her feel like laughing, in so many ways.

_Poor fool._

"But I need something in return." He pulled her hands up to his mouth and planted a loving kiss on her delicate skin. "I need your love in return."

Anko's stomach gripped. She could never give him that, because one man had taken it along with every emotion she had left to feel away. She wanted to let him have it, maybe just as self-assurance that she wasn't becoming completely numb. She wanted to give him the happiness he thought he was giving to her.

She pulled her hands from his. "I'm sorry. I can't."

He growled and jumped away, racking his brain. "Why not?"

She glared. "You wouldn't understand."

He paced, frustration fueling each of footsteps. He finally stopped and looked at her. "Is it Orochimaru? Is it because of what he did to you?"

Anko clutched the couch arm tightly, fighting away the awful memories as hard as she could. "Don't even think about going there, Iruka."

"If it is," Iruka continued though Anko's threat. "then you should know that I don't care. I don't care who you've been with or—"

"I said to stop, Iruka!"

He held his hands out in surrender. "Okay, okay, you're right; that was going too far."

Anko crossed her arms and leaned into the couch. "You think?"

He resumed his pacing, only now he wasn't as agitated. "Is there any particular reason why you won't marry me?"

"I can think of five." she stated with a small smile.

Iruka sat down gently. "Name one."

_I fucked Orochimaru and he will kill you if he finds out I am doing it with you._

"Look at us, Iruka." she laughed. "We're barely adults. We have no idea what we're really asking for. I don't even think that even **you **are ready for that kind of commitment." She looked away. "It just wouldn't work."

_**He'll be done with you in week.**_

Iruka sat quietly in thought for a felt like years. Anko was anxious, but would except any answer he would give her. She hoped, however, that it did not screw up their tightly-knit relationship more than she had already.

Man, had she screwed up last night!

Finally Iruka stood, his expression etched with unnamable emotions. "Fine. I understand completely what your trying to say." He headed for the door, and Anko did not stop him. As the door opened however, Iruka stopped. For a moment he said nothing, but Anko could feel the mixed emotions flowing off of him.

"Would you at least…_think_ about it?"

Anko blew a stray piece of hair out of her way. Why not? What else did she have left to lose? "Sure." She watched Iruka's tense muscles relax, and with a nod, he was gone.

And she was left to remember how stupid she had been.

.,.,.,.,.

Itachi and Ryik watched Iruka hastily leave the apartment.

"You think they fought?" Ryik questioned.

"I didn't hear any yelling."

Ryik scratched his chin intuitively. "There are other ways than noise…"

Itachi rolled his eyes and carefully jumped off of the roof. "Let's go check on, Anko."

Ryik slid down beside him. "If she starts throwing shit, I using you as a shield."

"Fair enough."

The room was dark due to the setting sun behind them. It caused the boys shadows to dance on the curled up figure on the sofa.

"Anko-girl," Ryik whispered, sticking closely behind the Uchiha. "You okay?"

A pair of brown eyes surfaced from under a pale arm. It quickly hid when tears began to form. "I fucked up, guys."

"Ah, now," Ryik cooed, forgetting how dangerous Anko could be long enough to comfort her. "come on Anko girl." he put on a deep smile. "Wipe off them tears and tell ol' Ryik Katzan all about it!"

Anko shook her head, wondering how she had become so close to this fool. She sat up and wiped her eyes; she hadn't even been crying, but she felt like it.

Itachi stepped in now, acting as an advocate for "Did you…um…ah…have relations with Iruka?"

"Ah, Uchiha!" Ryik scorned. "Keep it real; say 'fuck' like normal folks!"

"YES!" Anko screamed. "I freakin' had sweaty, sticky sex with Iruka Umino!" She buried her head in her hands. "And it was the worse experience I've ever had…"

The room was silent for a few short seconds before the pre-teen boys burst into howls of laughter.

"What?"

Itachi had turned away, trying to calm himself down, but deeply unable to.

Ryik was rolling on the floor, clutching his sides as his dark face turned brick read from the lack of oxygen.

"ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS!" Itachi screamed from across the room.

"Whoa, whoa!" Ryik hollered as he struggled to get on his feet. "How big was he?"

Anko grabbed a pillow and forced it into her face. She should have never brought the subject up. "Oh…for…God sake's, Ryik!" Anko growled through the material.

"Wait!" Ryik shrieked. He jumped from his position and ran to the fridge. A moment of clattering and laughter later, he returned with a small gar of petite dill pickles and pulled out one that was about an inch and a half long. "How about this?"

Itachi dropped to his knees and laughter totally consumed him. He usually would have scorned Ryik for something this childish, but his owns nerves were so shot that everything seemed humorous at the moment.

That, and it was pretty darn funny.

The two boys were so preoccupied with their joke that they didn't notice the red-eyed, fuming woman rising from her state with a pillow clutched tightly in her fist. They were insulting her man…that was worthy of death.

"Whoa!" Ryik exclaimed as he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. "That's some good stuff we got—Anko, what you doing?"

All that could be heard for miles outside of the tiny apartment were the sounds of children's screams as they struggled for their lives against the infuriated Anko Mitarashi.

"_I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!"_

"_RUN, UCHIHA! WAIT—DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!"_

"_HOW DID THE DAMN DOOR GET LOCKED?"_

"_HUH! Uchiha, language, please!"_

"_RYIK, BEHIND YOU!"_

"_NNNNOOOO!"_

.,.,.,.,.

The bottle of sake wrapped in the troubled youths fingers clattered with the table harshly. "I don't get it! I practically tore my soul out and handed it to her on a silver platter and still she rejected me!"

Iruka's drinking partner glowered with glee at his comrades misfortune. Iruka had showed up in a rather panicked state barely an hour ago. Mizuki had been in the process of healing from Jiraiya's heated assault who had just barely left him enough blood to limp home. Thankfully, Tsubaki had stopped by and fixed him nearly up, but didn't get an explanation from her boyfriend before he was dragged from his apartment by said distressed Iruka. They two boys were not drinking their problems away. However, Iruka was barely over his second bottle and was already loopy. This guy needed to get out more!

"That's women for you." Mizuki commented "Tsubaki was the same way; but she came around."

"Mizuki, what should I do?" Iruka wailed. "I can't walk away; for God's sake I had sex with the poor woman!"

The bartender serving them stared at Iruka with a perverted interest. Mizuki glared him down until he croaked and wondered off.

"Haven't you ever heard of a one night stand? It's the most awesome thing in the world, and everyone does it—"

"I'm not everyone, Mizuki!" Iruka exclaimed with slam on the table. "I don't want to just fuck her and be done with it! I've loved her forever, why is it so damn hard for her to feel the same?"

Mizuki watched him with a frown. Was he jealous of his best friend feelings towards the girl in question? Why should he be? He had felt the same way about Tsubaki not too long ago. He used to make love to her at night and whisper plans of a future with her in her ear as the sun awoke with her. Yet now days, she woke up without him. He had turned into stone somehow, and he couldn't break free of the rocky shell. It didn't bother him too much though. But why did he feel anger towards Iruka each time he talked about Anko in such a way?

What he jealous that he _had_ her?

He gripped his bottle as that undying rage surfaced in him. He had come so close too many times of getting in the hostile kunoichi's bed, yet failed miserable due to the male barriers blocking his path. He wanted her body, and maybe, _just maybe_, something more, yet was almost forbidden from it. However, this son of a bitch Iruka barely had to touch her to get one in! It was more than infuriating, it was sick!

Iruka's head lolled onto Mizuki's shoulder, snatching him from his hateful thoughts. "Take me home…" the under the influence man slurred.

_Or to a grave,_chuckled the familiar dark voice inside Mizuki's head. "Sure, buddy." Mizuki purred. He slapped a few bills down on the table, not caring whether it was the right amount or not. He had a mission now.

"Mizuki, where are we?" Iruka was lulled through the deepest parts of the forest, further and further away from the haven of a village they lived in.

"We're just taking a little detour." Mizuki responded.

Iruka relaxed and let the worry slip away. He was in the arms of his best friend who would never let anything happen to him.

This annotation was blown over when Iruka made contact with the hard, dusty ground under him. He barely even felt the fall, just the lost of warmth. The alcohol had slowed down his ability to rationalize everything going on around him. He didn't even realize that his best friend was about to betray him.

Mizuki brushed his self off, glaring at the weak Iruka all the while. He looked around to survey the area. There wasn't even an insect in sight. Perfect. He stepped back and closely watched Iruka's movements as he searched for something out of place to crush the man's head in with. A large tree branch brushed against his fingers. It was light enough the pick it up, yet had a weight tucked under the bark that would have Iruka's skull in pieces in one bash. He was practically gulfing down adrenaline now. He was finally going through with it!

The toe of Mizuki's foot dug into Iruka's side, pushing the fragilely boy on his back. Their was a question in his eyes, but Mizuki only offered him a smirk to quench his curiosity.

"Screw you, Iruka; screw you straight to hell! You knew this was coming, so don't give me that look!" He kicked him one good time in the side, earning a groan from the drunken shinobi. The ecstasy Mizuki had felt earlier was mixing in with rage and another emotion he had never felt before. Remorse? NO! He was not going to feel any regret for killing this prick! He would love every second he spent bashing Iruka's head in!

"Oh, Iruka," Mizuki cooed, "if only you could stick around to see all the amazing things I'm going to do to your little bitch once I get my hands on her."

Iruka blinked several times. Somewhere in the youth's mind, something was telling him that he was in grave danger. But even though Mizuki was standing directly over him with an unknown object just barely touching his face, cursing him, Iruka felt no fear for his life.

"Oh, but don't worry," Mizuki went on despite Iruka's lack of attention. "I'll make sure she loves it. Of course, I'll have to force her at first, but I'm sure she'll enjoy that just as much." He smirked at the last bit. "Orochimaru made it that way."

Iruka's eyes rolled back, and Mizuki was left in the darkness.

_That of the night, and his own._

Mizuki raised the branch over his face and readied himself for the grand finale—to Iruka's life.

"She belongs to me now, you worthless fuck!"

The branch did come down, but it did not make contact with the object he had wanted it to. It had smacked down just a mere inch from Iruka's burning face. How was that—

Mizuki's eyes lifted to meet a pair of dark orange ones. Oh, God no…

"Lord Orochimaru?"

The branch was pulled from his arms and chunked several feet to their left.

"Who do you think?" he rasped. His voice was thicker due to the new body, but it still held that silky incentive that made Mizuki's knee's melt.

"I knew you weren't dead." Mizuki laughed. "That bitch Anko could never go through with something like that."

Orochimaru's eyes pierced into his. Mizuki could have sworn he saw small skulls reflect from the moonlight into those irises. He looked down to show that he wasn't going to say another word about the "Anko" subject.

Now that that was covered, the Snake Sannin lowered his attention to the unconscious youth just at his feet. He was running a light fever, and his chest was beginning to contract in a violent way. Rolling his eyes, he nudged the Umino onto his side and watched as a thick trail of vomit flow like a slow stream from his mouth.

"Sir," Mizuki gulped. "Everything I told you…about Anko and," he cast a glare to his pathetic ex-friend, "_**it**_, is true. They are in a relationship, and it's become to an overwhelmingly serious point."

Orochimaru's palms began to sweat slightly. "Who else knows about_, this thing _between them?"

Mizuki smirked. He almost enjoyed being a spy. "She's gained protection from the toad bastard and the old man, but their oblivious. The Uchiha and the fire child have caught on, however, but at their ages, they probably don't know the entire concept of it."

"You'd be surprised." Orochimaru trailed. "The youth of the Uchiha clan are far more intelligent than their peers." He looked up into the sky, at the full moon slowly consuming him. "He probably knows exactly what their doing."

Mizuki looked back at the log he was going to smite Iruka with. Now that Orochimaru had gotten what he wanted, it was his turn.

"Well," Mizuki sighed, edging over to where the log lay. He picked it up slowly, and barely got a glance it was okay. "Here we go."

"Drop it, Mizuki."

Mizuki did stop, but his grip on the branch only tightened. He was losing his patience with the so-called "great" Orochimaru. Do you still own someone when you die and come back?

Mizuki stated. "I'm doing both of us a favor."

"I said to put it down, Mizuki." Orochimaru growled.

Mizuki's teeth gnashed together in defiance. "Why won't you let me kill this lout?" He barely blinked and Orochimaru was in his face.

"Because, my insignificantly murderous friend, I need Iruka here alive long enough to get his…" Orochimaru's flashed for a moment, and even Mizuki couldn't read what he was thinking "fiancé… back into my grasp." He glared down at Iruka and could only feel lifting rage towards the man. He did not deserve Anko!

_But neither do I…_

"Until then," he continued as he released Mizuki's wrist. "Keep your damn hands off of him. Good night."

Mizuki watched as his master began to fade into the blackness. That was it? He was just going to leave with him shaking from bloody lust? No…if he wasn't going to kill Iruka…someone was going to take his place.

He ran after him.

"Screw you, Orochimaru! Your change of heart made you weak; that's how Anko almost killed you! She's going to be my little fuck partner when I'm done here—"

The forest went utterly quiet, almost symbolizing the vow of death the young shinobi was about to take.

Orochimaru, with his long dagger embedded deep into Mizuki's stomach, lifted the youth so that be was dangling a few feet off of the ground and arched him to meet his eyes.

"Didn't I warn you long ago that if you even tried to screw this up that I would end your pathetic existence?"

Even if Mizuki had the capability to speak, he wouldn't have. He was about to **die**, and this fact stunned him into silence..

Orochimaru brought him closer, smirking against Mizuki's quivering lips. "Instead of trying to fuck her, you should be thanking Anko. If it weren't for her little "distractions", I would have killed you much sooner." he licked a growing trail of blood slipping down the boy's chin. "Oh, well," He dropped Mizuki in a pool of his own blood and yanked the sword out, brushing off the chunks of entrails that came with it.

"You're completely disposable."

Something in Mizuki's head suddenly snapped. He couldn't die! He had too much to accomplish! Iruka had to die by his hands, and his alone! He couldn't lose to some resurrected asshole who would use his corpse as a knickknack on his mantle. He opened his mouth, blood and pain spewing out.

"L-l-l-lord…Orochi…Wa—!"

"Not this time."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"_Whose hand is this?" Anko asked herself as the familiar pale hand she had seen over and over again appeared in front of her face._

"_Is it…mine?" The hand turned, for she wanted to examine it. "No."_

_The hand was too masculine, too rough from touching so many things, to belong to hers._

_"Then who's is it?" She blinked slowly. When she opened her eyes, the hand was covered with blood._

_This was the part when she'd close her eyes again and the whole process would be over. But She had to know. She had to find out who was haunting her._

_Her eyes followed the trail of the hand to the wrist, labored with old scars, to the dark-green clothed sleeve, to the shoulder lifting and falling with each labored breath, and finally, to the face covered with just as much blood as the hand._

_Her heart stopped. Anko could not believe who the blood belonged to._

"_Mizuki?"_

"…"

_.,.,.,._

Anko's eyes opened to find two bruised, black-eyed boys staring at her with intense fear.

"Phew!" breathed Ryik. "She ain't dead."

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Of course she's not dead you moron."

Anko slowly sat up before she was met with a burst of sheer agony through her skull.

"Shoot." Itachi breathed. He jumped up and ran to the kitchen where a brown bag of supplies was waiting. He pulled out a large, beautiful bottle of pain killers. "Here, take some of these."

Anko engulfed the given medicine with ease, smirking slightly at the familiarly numbing taste. Itachi also handed her a bottle of water which was two-thirds empty by the time she pulled away for breath. Now that her head wasn't spinning, she took a moment to look over her boys. "Nice shiners," she laughed as she ran hand over Ryik's purple cheek. "I didn't do that, did I?"

Ryik turned to Itachi. "Would I go to jail for beating her ass?"

"Probably." Itachi sighed.

"I think I'm gonna take that chance—"

"Ryik!" Itachi snapped. "Go get the peas out of the freezer and shut up!"

Ryik stuck his tongue out at the Uchiha, but got up to do what he was told.

Itachi rubbed his temples and took a seat at the far end of the couch that he and Ryik had laid Anko on earlier.

She looked around, trying to figure out why she was there. Most of her furniture was tipped over or moved out of place, and there was the slightest tinge of blood in the air. Her fingers reached back to rub the bulging knot on her head. "What happened?"

Itachi looked up to answer, but was abruptly interrupted by Ryik.

"Well, you see, Anko-girl," the fire child began as he removed the slushy bag of vegetables from his face to press against Anko's injury. "After Uchiha here and I fought for an hour for our lives, you suddenly started trying to claw your neck off and finally passed out."

The colorful dots in Anko's eyes shrank to abnormally small size. "The…mark on my neck?" Her shaky fingers slid to her curse mark. She winced at the tenderness of it and gently traced the thick lines eating away at her flesh.

"Yup!" Ryik exclaimed. "Uchiha ran to the store and bought all that crap and now, he we are! Nice and sore…" He added the last part with a great deal of malice.

Anko glanced at the utterly silent Uchiha. His face was a light pink, which seemed to go with the purple blotches over his delicate cheeks. She smirked, but her mind was once again consumed by worry.

"Um, Ryik," Anko said in her strongest voice possible. "Could you run up town and get some…" Anko's mind searched for some kind if item that would be impossible to find for the ten year old terror.

"Tubaware!"

Two sets of brown eyes turned on the Uchiha.

"She…needs some plastic containers…for…thawing vegetables?"

Anko looked at the peas in her hand. They could use a good storage bin.

Ryik looked back and forth at Itachi and Anko. "Is this some kind of joke?"

Anko gripped Ryik's arm in an almost desperate matter. "Please, Ryik?" she fluttered her eyes in an almost adorable matter, and Ryik grinned stupidly. He jumped up. "BRB, Mother Brothers!"

Anko winced as the door slammed shut. "At least he's gone…"

"What is you need to talk about?"

The grave look in her eyes told him everything.

"That's probably why that thing on your neck is acting up." He stated.

Anko hugged her knees closely to her. Saying she was scared was an understatement. "I knew from the start that he couldn't die." Shame etched over her silky face. "I just couldn't do it; Jiraiya's was right all along, I am a coward."

Itachi smirked and patted her leg gently. "What will it take for you to stop thinking that?"

Anko let out a bitter laugh. "Orochimaru's head on a golden platter might convince me."

Itachi also laugh, but his held a different emotion. "You know, this acrimonious attitude of yours if really getting old."

Anko knew this game all too well. He was trying to push her buttons, but she was not going to lose. "Big words your using there Uchiha; did you learn it from Ryik's little sex dictionary?" Itachi's face became one giant blush, and Anko felt slightly better.

"I'm just saying," the fluster boy said, "that Ryik…and I…are really starting to miss you. The fun-going, crazy in a cool way you. I mean, I know we don't know each other too well, but I know that is who you are." He felt like he was counselor for self-conscious females like the ones on the television his mother watched while doing laundry. "And you have a man who wants to marry that girl."

Anko stared at Itachi in absolute disbelief. "Are you saying that…I should take Iruka's offer?"

"Well," Itachi sighed, "In a positive light, you might actually be happy." He smirked, catching her off guard with his next comment. "Then again, Orochimaru might kill him in a form of revenge."

Anko glared at the grinning Uchiha. "Shut up, fool."

"Just stating the facts."

Anko stepped away to look out of her window. The full moon hovering over the apartment complex created an interesting light for such a dark night.

_It's a sign that_he_is back._

But as Anko dwelled more and more on this subject, it didn't seem to have any further effect other than fear on her. If he dared to touch Iruka or any one else, she'd destroy him in the most humiliating ways imaginable. She would not let him fuck her up more than he already had. She was going to be happy no matter what.

Anko left the room long enough to grab a pair of blue jeans and a jacket. As soon a she returned, she was out the door. "Tell Ryik I said goodnight, okay?"

"Where are you going?" he called from the porch; Anko was already at the bottom. She paused for a moment before turning around, a grin brighter than the night sky plastered on her face.

"I'm…going to get my man."

Itachi smirked when Anko disappeared. Now _that_was the Anko he wanted to know. Screw Orochimaru! If he even as so much as stands outside the gate, he'd rip his body to pieces and feed them to the crows!

Ew, crows…

"I'm back!" a creaky voice rung through the silent night.

Itachi watched as Ryik huffed and puffed up the stairs, two large bags in his arms. "I got all they had!" he exclaimed, dumping the containers on the floor. "Anko-girl, where you at?"

"She went to get married." Itachi stated in a daze.

"What?" Ryik yelled. "And I wasn't invited!" He pulled his coat back on and headed out the door. "Hell no! I ain't fixing to stand for this!" Itachi grabbed his collar and pulled him back.

"She's not getting married yet, she'd just going to discuss it with him."

"Oh… Okay, then."

The two boys flopped back on the couch and looked around in silence. Both had things on their minds that they were utterly terrified to bring it up.

Ryik had no idea where his future was going. The Third had kept him from going back to the mercifulness ANBU as long as possible, but he knew it wouldn't be long before the men in masks came to drag him off again. He wasn't sure that his spirit could handle any more of their torture.

Itachi was just a body full of problems. He had never wanted to get involved in the Anko situation. He only wanted to deal with Ryik and continue on with his miserable life. But now, he was hooked on the insanity that was Anko Mitarashi, Ryik Katzan, and even Orochimaru. He was an addict to it all, yet wanted a cure more than anything.

"So," Ryik spoke up suddenly. "Wanna go dig through Anko's personal items?"

Itachi opened his mouth with the intention of scolding him, but really, he felt like getting a little mischievous. Besides, what could be worse than having an affair with a deadly, S-class criminal?

"Let's go."

.,.,.,.,.

Anko tapped her foot with great impatience. She had been standing outside of Iruka's apartment for over ten minutes, knocking on the door until her fist was numb. Why wasn't he answering? He was practically a hermit, and when he did have company, it was always at his place.

_He better not be cheating on me in there!_Anko though with malice.

_He'll be done with you in a week._

She laughed then. _I'm not even engaged to the guy yet and I'm already possessive as hell!"_

She was more than ready to break open a window to find out what the heck was going on, but luckily, her years of closeness with Iruka had taught her few things. For one, she learned that there was a crooked step under her feet where Iruka hid a spare key.

"Umino?" Anko called to the awkwardly empty space. She looked around carefully, readying her pounding heart to commit to what she was about to do. "Iruka? Are you home?" Her ears picked up the sound of muffled groan coming from the end of the hallway. She ran towards it and pushed the door open. "Iruka, are you…" She smirked at the boy on his stomach. She could smell the alcohol clear on his breath and from what she knew about Iruka, he never drank. She must have really upset him.

She sat down beside his sprawled out form and shook his back gently. "Come on, buddy, up and at em'."

Iruka groaned at the earthquake rocking his world. All of his senses were heavily wired, and his memory of the earlier events were as dusty as the dirty on his clothes.

"Look at you," the vibration croaked, "You're a mess!"

Iruka finally found the incentive to turn onto his back to put a stop the shaking. "Stoooopppp!"

Anko smirked at his childish demeanor. "Well, I'm not going to let you lie around in this filth the rest of the night. Get up and get a shower."

"Fuck you."

Anko's eyes widened in astonishment. If he were saying those things while being sober, he'd be hanging out a window by his eye lids. But, Anko was reasonable and wouldn't hold it against him. "Iruka," she said in a kind, soothing voice, "Get. Your. Ass. Up."

Iruka's bloodshot eyes widened and he shot up, meeting the disappointed face of Anko Mitarashi. "Oh, um, hi Anko."

"Yo." she stated, pulling the blanket off of him. "Get cleaned up. Now."

He gulped and fought off the dizziness filling his head. "Yes, ma'am." He searched around the bedroom for clean clothes before jumping into the bathroom to dress in private.

She shifted on Iruka's bed uncomfortable. She couldn't believe she was about to share her soul with him. She was going to make an virtually unbreakable commitment that could cause them more problems than happiness. Still, Iruka deserved a chance, and she deserved some kind of comfort.

"Hey, Iruka?" she called out with a shake in her voice.

The sound of items falling in different places echoed from the bathroom. "Yeah?"

You can do this.

"I've been giving what you said a lot of thought…"

"Oh, that's good." His voice flowed with apprehension. Iruka soon stumbled from the bathroom, now clean, and slowly sobering up to an extent. He flopped down beside her, his eyes focused on the wall ahead. "And, what have you decided?"

Anko swallowed any doubt and fear left inside of her. "I still think the whole thing is going to blow up in our faces." she smirked to reassure him. "But I think it's worth a shot."

Anko had never see a more brighter expression on Iruka's face.

"Yes!" the Chūnin shrieked. He lunged over and captured Anko in his arms, causing the woman to cry out in surprise before she was muffled by his mint lips. Anko cooperated without too much of a fight. She rather enjoyed this looser side of Iruka, even if he was intoxicated. Before she could completely give in, Iruka tore away from her and threw himself at the window, opening it and screaming into the night and his neighbors:

"LOOK OUT, KONOHA! I'M ENGAGED TO THE MOST FUCKING AMAZING WOMAN IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!"

Anko burst into an uproar at Iruka's outburst. Now this she liked!

"Hey!"someone from across the street screamed. "Shut up! I got kids sleeping in here!"

"You shut up!" Iruka screamed. "I got a fiancé in here I'm about to fu—!" Anko threw Iruka away from the window before he could the sentence that would blow their already delicate cover.

"Sorry ma'am!" she called out, slamming the window shut before any other words could be said. Iruka was lying on his back, grinning stupidly.

"Sor-ry!" he laughed.

Anko rolled her eyes and carefully nestled herself beside him. "You're full of it Mr. Umino." she dwelled on the name for a moment. Umino. Anko Mitarashi Umino. Anko Umino. Beautiful.

Iruka's fingers tangled in Anko's short locks. "I love you, Anko."

Those words made her stomach flip, whether in a good or a bad way she couldn't decide.

"Yeah," was all she managed as an answer. She felt his soft lips on her forehead as a reply.

"I am going to make you so happy; I promise."

Anko only smiled. She wasn't expecting a miracle, but just the idea of his promise satisfied her. She pulled herself up and brushed her nose against his. "And I'm going to make sure you realize what kind of a twisted mistake you're about to make."

Iruka arched his neck up and captured her neck in a slow, meaningful kiss. "There is no mistake in giving my life to you."

Even though Anko believed every word that came from Iruka's mouth, there was that voice in the back of her head that kept repeating those dreaded words.

_He'll be done with you in a week._

She didn't want to think about that right now. What did that snake know about love anyway?

Nothing.

Anko pulled back slightly, amused at the way Iruka tried to get her back to his mouth. She twisted a piece of hair in-between her fingers, whispering seductively: "Give yourself to me, right now."

Iruka stared at her intently. She sounded almost desperate, and not in the sexy way. Despite how saving himself for their wedding night was a moral hidden in the back of his mind, he decided he'd please her one more time before discussing this with her in the morning.

"Come here…"

Their lips came together once more in a liquidated fire that ate at Anko's worry and fear. She pressed down on him, wanting to feel that warmth and security all over her. Iruka surprised her by tugging her onto her back. The alcohol had turned him into a harder, more demanding human being. For a moment it scared her for she was not use to this side of him, but as soon as his hands gently ran up her sides to pull off her shirt, her anxiety left her body along with her long sigh.

.,.,.,.,.,.

"That…bitch!" were the only words Orochimaru could clearly murmur through his clenched teeth. His blood was ready to boil straight out of skin from the hate burned towards the couple sexing away in the window several feet away from him. He could barely see them though the parted shades hung over Iruka's window, but he recognized the spiky hair hovering over the low moans echoing to him.

He could tear Anko's sounds apart from anyone's.

Despite how the urge to run in there and tear the couple into hundreds of tiny pieces sent a delicious bolt through him, he knew he had to stick to his current plan. One decaying body was enough.

He began to turn away when a loud chorus of sighs rang to him. He clenched his fists and continued off the roof.

_Why didn't she ever moan for me like that?_

.,.,.,.,.,.

Bliss. That was the one word that ran through Anko's head when she woke up the next morning. She hadn't woken up this good, this alive, for years, and she was going to savor it.

It was quite early in the morning, maybe eight a.m., which surprised Anko since she and the man beside her had been up well until dawn showing each other how much they enjoyed each others companionship. Iruka was still a little too gently for her tastes, but he had made her feel emotions Orochimaru never had. Maybe this was the love Iruka had told her about. Maybe this was why she wanted to be with him.

The warm chest under her ear began to wiggle, signaling Iruka's awakening. He groaned and sat up, causing Anko to slip to his side. "Oh…my head…"

"Well," Anko laughed, running a hand through her tangled hair, "that's what you get for drinking. Trust me, I know." For a split second, the image of the hung-over Orochimaru flashed across her mind; the great Snake Sannin couldn't handle his liquor either. Ha!

She shook her head and ran a hand up Iruka's bronze arm. "If you think you're going to be sick, run."

His chocolate eyes fell on her, staring at her with wide eyes, almost as if he hadn't expected to see her here.

Anko frowned. Had he forgotten all about last night? Oh great, now she was going to have to explain to him every aspect of last—

Iruka jumped her, holding her tightly.

"Iruka, you're suffocating me!"

He pulled back and shouted in her face, "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

Oh, he does remember.

"YES! WHOA!" The Umino forgot for a moment during his rolling around that he had a breathing girl just under him.

"Iruka, get your ass off of me or so help me God, I am going to start hacking very important piece of you clean off!" Iruka rolled away from her, but his grin showed he felt no effect from her threat. He ran a hand over her pretty face, outlining the gently skin of her lips. "I can't believe you said yes…"

Anko rolled her eyes and pushed Iruka on his back. "Don't get too comfortable; I could take it back."

His hands roamed her sides, "I don't know, you have a strange way of keeping to something once you've made up your mind…" He arched up and kissed her gently. She soon joined him, and everything was perfect. His lips moved down to her neck, and Anko's hazy eyes hit the ceiling. The light casting it was bright, signifying that it was become late in the day and Anko knew he had other duties to deal with other than her. Sighing, she slipped a hand on his chest and pushed him away gently. "You're going to be late for work."

He smirked down at her. "Oh well," he bent down capture his lips again, but Anko stopped him with a little added strength.

"I suggest you get up and get some clothes on, _dear_." The dark grin on her face told Iruka to do exactly as he was told. With a disappointed sigh, he edged up and grabbed the pants he had been wearing the night before to hide his nudity with. Anko as well reached for Iruka's T-shirt that she had cast at the end of the bed, but wasn't too shy about her own nakedness; she was more than certain more than one person had seen it on different occasions. Besides, what did she have to be ashamed of.

"You know," Anko began as she and Iruka cleaned themselves up, "I was thinking about going to the Hokage later today and seeing if I could get a mission of some sort." She saw Iruka's back tense, and added, "You know, just something within the village to keep me busy."

Iruka relaxed, glad that she wasn't trying to leave, and gave his opinion on the matter. "I'm not sure, after all, you still have five days of promised bed-rest left."

Anko shrugged. "Well, the only thing he can say is no."

Iruka laughed. "You're one stubborn girl, Anko." he stretched across the bed and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, "But I love yo,u anyway. I'll see you tonight."

Anko winked at him. "Sure you will."

He nodded and began to exit.

"Iruka!" Anko called after him. As always he stopped. "Could you…not tell anyone about this yet?"

He eyed her in question. Was she embarrassed at their new connection?

"I just don't want anyone bagging on us until we have a organized wedding plan in mind, okay?"

He smiled. "Shall do." With that he was gone, taking his time getting out of the apartment complex.

Back in the bed room, Anko was slipping on a clean pair of Iruka's boxers to improvise for her own clothes until she could get them and everything else washed. She pulled the sheets off the bed and threw the soil cloth to the side of the room to deal with in a moment. She scouted the bathroom for a spare toothbrush but found none. She made a mental note to bring a few of her personally items to his place. Did this mean she was moving in with him? That was to be thought about later.

She opened the mirror and pulled out Iruka's toothpaste and the single glass in it, filling it up with water before squeezing a glob into her mouth and liquidating it with the water. After spitting it out, she closed the mirror only to see _two_reflections in the glass.

Her heart stopped.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to let him go."

The glass in Anko's hand fell from her hand and shattered into several tiny pieces. "No…"

A warm wind tickled the back of her neck. "Yes…"

Anko quickly rolled away from him, successfully making it out of the bathroom, but fell into the wall as she struggled for an escape from this nightmare.

He laughed at her pathetic struggles. "What's wrong, sweetheart, not happy to see me?"

Anko screamed at herself to calm down and forced a brutal glare to sharpen in her eyes. "Get the hell out of here!"

Orochimaru's smirk faded and he approached her rapidly. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

He stopped when she shrieked at the closing of distance between them. He watched how her chest rose and fall with each shaky breath she made. Her limbs were trembling, and her eyes were searching everywhere for something.

_Anything but him._

Orochimaru retained his smile, knowing now that his presence was breaking her. He stepped closer, almost feeling the vibration of her racing heartbeat as their bodies met.

"G-g-g-g-g…" she could barely form words, the poor thing.

He shushed her gently, placing a hand beside her head. "Relax, precious, I'm not going to hurt you," His eyes changed, "yet." His ears picked up the sound of glass shifting, but before he could find the cause of the sound, something hard and powerful slammed into the side of his head.

Anko dodged his grip as soon as he was on the ground, however, she was on the floor with him due to having her ankle grabbed by a very bloody and unhappy Orochimaru. She kicked him away with her other foot and sprinted into the living room, throwing anything she could behind her to block Orochimaru's path. She swirled into the kitchen and grabbed the first knife that came into sight.

He sauntered after her, glaring at her through the blood on his eyes. "Really?"

"Well, I wasn't going to kiss you, you damn asshole!" she retorted, leveling the knife to her chest.

He stood up straight and allowed the blood to flow down his head.

Anko watched in bewilderment as the wound healed._Okay, this is bad, but not the end._

"What are you doing here?" she inquired harshly.

He laughed at her, the blood off of his skin. "Why don't you guess?"

She smirked. "I'm guessing you're here to…" she met his eyes again. The desperation was there, along with a hidden anger. Her stomach sank, but she was not afraid. "Kill me?"

The fire in his eyes grew, and he edged closer. "Well, someone has to keep you from _fucking_every creature on two legs in Konoha."

Anko felt a slight heat rise to her face. "How did you find out about Iruka?"

He shook his head. "I have my sources, darling," He stepped closer, and the knife almost became one with her skin. With a swift motion, the knife was on the floor, and Anko was against the counter. "And one of said sources has gone into _detail_about your little shenanigans during this futile week." He pressed against her, trying to get her eyes back on him. "You little **slut**."

"Get the fuck out of here!" she hissed, squeezing her eyes shut. The memories of his assault were overpower, and she knew it wouldn't be too long before she crumbled into a sobbing pulp. But she would not give him that kind of satisfaction yet. She gasped when he pressed into her, his knees grinding into her hips, and chest bearing into her own.

He yanked up her jaw. "Oh, little one, I am not going anywhere."

"If you want to kill me," she hissed, finally meeting his eyes in a red-hot glare, "then by all means, just do it!"

Orochimaru chuckled, the fingers on her chin tightening. "Now why would I do that," his eyes seemed to change. What was in those orbs of his? Regret? Weakness. Of course not. "…you're my only friend."

Her eyes widened. Friend? That wasn't the word she had expected to hear from someone like him. "Bitch" maybe. Before she could respond however, he released her entirely and she fell on her knees.

"I am far from done with you, Anko. In fact, my little visits are going to get more and more excruciating." He reached out to touch her once more, but was stopped by the sharp teeth on his finger. He pulled back quickly, stopping the blood and glared at her.

"You coward," she snarled, licking her lips of the blood. "If you were a real man, you'd stop stalling and get the bloody thing over with!"

He leveled his height to her but kept his distance. "A real man? Bitch, I am more of a man than any of the fuckers you spend your worthless time with. Our Iruka especially." He smirked at her twitch; he had stuck a serious nerve.

"At least he's a gentlemen."

"Which you hate."

"I can adjust."

He laughed mockingly, and Anko knew he was about to say something that would humiliate her terribly. "_Adjust_? Well, it must be rather easy to adjust to something like Iruka," licked his lips in a cocky matter. "I, on the other hand-"

"Oh, shut up!" Anko jeered. "Your ego is pathetic."

His lip twitched. "Not nearly as pathetic as you and…" He felt a buzzing sensation in the back of his head, and knew he had overstayed his visit. He stood quickly, turning away from her.

_Again._

"Where the hell are you going?" she hissed. Her eyes landed on the unguarded knife and she crept to it quietly. As soon as it was in her hand, she shot up and had the full intention of stabbing him in the back he stopped and disappeared, causing her to collide with the floor. As she pulled herself back up, his damned laugh rung freely in the room. She threw the knife dangerously across the room and jumped, heading to the door. "Fuck him, fuck everything!" she twisted the knob. "I'm getting ANBU out here right—" Her face came less than two inches to another woman's.

"Um… Hi, Anko…"

"Tsubaki?" Anko gasped. She eyed her curiously. "What are you doing here?"

Tsubaki smiled gently, but there was a hint of amusement there. "I could ask you the same thing, dear."

Anko blushed and stepped back into the house to conceal Iruka's clothing. "Um…" she felt like she was shrinking. "Tsubaki, please, you can't tell anyone about this."

Tsubaki giggled. "It's not like half the Leaf wasn't expecting it."

Anko rolled her eyes and pulled Tsubaki through the door. "Look, Iruka's not here right now, and I'm about to leave, so maybe you could-"

"Oh!" Tsubaki exclaimed, pushing Anko inside quickly and closing the door. "I was going to tell Iruka, but, well this concerns you now too!"

"Heh?"

Tsubaki pulled out something that looked like a fat stick. "Look!"

Anko took the object that was shoved into her face and eyed it oddly. There was a circle with a plus sign in it. What the heck was this thing?

"I don't get it."

Tsubaki shrilled with laughter. "Anko, it's a pregnancy test! I peed on it and it-"

"Fuck!" Anko screeched, throwing the object towards Tsubaki and shaking her hands. "You should have told me you pissed on it before you handed it to me!" she retreated to the kitchen. "God! You…" she stopped when those words repeated in her head. She turned back to Tsubaki who was still smiling. "You're…pregnant?"

Tsubaki nodded excitedly.

Anko laughed and took the girls hands in hers. "That's…great!" Not really.

"Thank you, Anko! Oh he's going to be so excited!"

Anko pulled back, her stomach twisting. "Iruka?"

_Where did I put that knife?_

"No." Tsubaki said, rolling her eyes playfully. "Mizuki."

_Yeah, did I throw it in the living room?_

"Oh, that's…even better." Anko turned away to pale in private. "Congratulations."

Tsubaki ran a hand over her stomach, where her child was developing. "I know he'll be scared, I am too. Oh, but, Anko, I know as soon as he holds it, he'll be so happy."

Anko smiled at the soon-to-be mother, but her heart was filled with sorrow for her. Tsubaki was only a year older than she, and even if she was legally an adult, this was going to a struggle for her. Mizuki was too screwed up to handle a child. Hell, he was barely out of childhood himself! She shuddered at the unwelcoming thoughts of what Mizuki could do to Tsubaki and their child. What if he hurt it before it was born? She would break both of his knees before that happened.

"Anko!" Tsubaki sang, snapping her fingers in Anko's face to get her back. "I'm trying to tell you something!"

"Oh, what?"

She smiled brightly. "Mizuki and Iruka have always been so close, so I'm so sure that Iruka wouldn't hesitate in becoming our baby's godfather…so, if this relationship becomes between you two becomes anything else…that would make you its godmother. Would you except."

Anko's paling continued. Her parenting skills were that of an axe murder's compared to Mizuki's! "Um…Godparents? It's a bit soon to be talking about that, don't you think?"

Tsubaki shrugged, her brightness dulling down slightly. "Well, my mother isn't doing to well, so, if something were to happen to Mizuki and I…we are shinobi after all."

Anko's fist curled up. She knew how Tsubaki felt. Her own parents did have such amazing planning skills and were killed on duty when she was nine. If it weren't for Orochimaru, she would have been put in ANBU and then really fucked up.

_Thanks a lot, Mom and Dad._

She placed a gentle hand on Tsubaki's shoulder. "I'll give it some careful thought."

Tsubaki squealed and crushed Anko in a hug. "Oh, thank you, Anko!"

"Yeah…" Anko whispered hoarsely. "I hope I…don't die…before…you guys!"

Tsubaki released her and headed to the door. "I have to find Mizuki and tell him! Oh, God Anko, I'm so psyched!"

Anko trudged out the door, watching the young mother skip down the steps. "Good for you…" she sighed and returned to the house, closing the door.

"You hear that, snake!" she called out, smirking slowly. "There's one life you didn't screw up!"

_If only I had been as lucky…_

As soon as her clothes were done an hour later, Anko made the agonizing journey to the Hokage's office. Tsubaki's situation weighed heavily on her mind. What if that happened to her? She couldn't handle a child of her own! A mini Anko was far more worse than a big one! She shuddered the idea away and made a note to whip out that box of condoms Itachi so kindly gave her on her birthday. Damn Uchiha.

As soon as Anko reached the Hokage Residence she knew instantly something was wrong. There were ANBU etched out all over the place. Her heart began to race.

Was Hiruzen okay?

Did Orochimaru—

Before the though could fully register in her mind, Anko was shooting through ANBU and trotting up the stairs. She heard shouts behind her, but only she could care less who wanted her to stop. She ran through the all too familiar hallway until she reached the door she had quested for.

"STOP!"

The door burst open, and Anko's eyes instantly fell on the Third Hokage, sitting in his usual place. Around him were his fellow council members and Jiraiya, all of whom seemed so less important.

"Anko?" his gruff, soothing voice spoke, "What is it?"

Anko's chest heaved to a stop, her body sinking into the wood.

An hand suddenly grabbed her arm and harshly tried to tug her outside. "All right, girl, out you go."

Anko hissed at him, ready to bite his unworthy hands off.

"Whoa," Jiraiya spoke, jumping from his seat to aid the growling girl and possible save the ANBU's life. "It's alright, she's with me."

She was released almost instantly, but that didn't stop the glare on her face. She looked back up see Jiraiya ushering out, begging her with his eyes to come with him. She didn't really stand a chance against his large frame, and decided to do as she was told for once. She spared one last glance at the questionable Hiruzen before she was pulled out of site.

Jiraiya had taken her down to the lounge in silence, disappearing momentarily. She was alone in the afternoon sun, staring down at the shinobi discussing the mystery she knew nothing about.

"I just can't seem to leave this village."

Anko looked away from the light to see Jiraiya sitting two cans on the table. "I must be intensely popular."

Anko smiled gently and took the offered can of soybean soup. "No offense, Jiraiya, but I really don't think now's the time for a good joke."

"I know," he sighed. "I know." He opened his drink and took a long gulp.

Anko was become impatient, despite having no knowledge at all of what was going on. "So?"

He placed the now empty can down. "So…what?"

Anko leaned forward. "So what's with all the damn ANBU?"

_Please not Orochimaru! Please not Orochimaru! Please not Orochimaru!_

Jiraiya leaned into his chair. He was exhausted and it wasn't even three o'clock. "A body was found just outside of the village."

The metal in Anko's hand clashed together.

"A couple of kids found it."

"…it?" Anko squeaked.

Jiraiya began to crumple the can in his hand. "It was so dismantled and spread out that no one could tell what it was until an autopsy was preformed. They think it's a guy, maybe eighteen."

Anko let anything else the Toad Sannin said flow away. Why did she smell Orochimaru right then? It made brilliant sense. He shows up, threatens her, and then a body shows up. Classic Orochimaru entry.

"Why all the fuss-would you quit with the can!"

Jiraiya chuckled slightly; damn he was out of it. "The body had a Konoha headband nearby. When one of our shinobi turns up dead, that spells trouble of all kinds. It could be a sign of an enemy attack, or an indication that one of our own has gone haywire."

_How about both?_

"Lord Jiraiya."

The two looked up to see a medic signaling for him.

"Well," Jiraiya groan as he got out of seat. "See you around, kiddo. I'll let you know if anything pops up."

Anko kept her eyes down as he left, not budging at all until the door closed once more. She heard muffled voices outside, but chose to ignore them. She returned to the window. Some of the ninja had cleared out, but there were still enough to cause her anxiety to heighten.

Why was she so worked up over this? It could just be a simple mistake. The guy could have been attacked by a wild animal or something.

_But why am I not so sure?_

She closed her eyes and laid her head against the cool glass. "Get a hold of yourself Mitarashi." she said out loud. She opened her eyes again, and her eyes immediately fell on a familiar face in the crowd.

Orochimaru was standing there, no disguise of any sort, right in the middle of fifteen or so shinobi.

"What the hell? Why aren't they doing anything; you're right there!"

He was grinning at her, as if he knew a secret she didn't.

She glared at him, her nails digging into the glass. "You bastard, you really did do it, didn't you?"

A pair of ninja walked in front of him, and he was gone.

The glass chipped under her fingers. "Where did you go?" a sickening thought came to her. "The boys…Iruka!"

"_I am far from done with you, Anko. In fact, my little visits are going to get more and more excruciating."_

She burst out of the lounge and threw every obstacle out of her way to get home faster. "So help me God, Orochimaru, if you've so much as looked at one of those boys…" She could hear his chortle clear as music, and only sped up faster.

Her lungs were ready to burst by the time she made it to her apartment complex. All was quiet and still, with exception for a set of sheets that hung off a banister several yards away that belonged to her estranged neighbor whom she was almost certain was dead by now.

"Where are you?" she hissed under her breath. "Orochimaru…"

"Anko-girl!"

Anko looked up to see Ryik waving at her from her porch. His facial expression was very vague. She trotted up the steps, coming to another panting stop. Itachi was there as well, leaning against the door frame with his eyes cast down. "Is…Iruka…"

"He in there." Ryik stated. His large caramel eyes stared at her intensely. "Anko-girl…who…"

Anko placed a hand on the young boys shoulder. "It's okay, Ryik." The youth nodded and let her past. The Uchiha stepped aside as well, but did not meet her gaze. She didn't want to spend time trying to figure out his silent treatment. She stepped inside, but was stopped momentarily.

"Anko," Itachi spoke in a low whisper, "Please…for God's sake, be gentle with him." he pulled back and quickly shut the door, leaving Anko with the sober darkness. She suddenly wished one of them was with her, that someone would tell her what the Hell was really going on. But Iruka needed her, not a crowd. He needed his fiancé. His best friend.

She took her time however getting to the bedroom, however, she was at the door in a split second. Taking in a deep breath, she opened the door.

Iruka was at the foot of the bed, his head buried deep into his hands.

She closed the door softly, stepping in front of him and lowering herself to his level.

"Iruka," she whispered. "baby, look at me, please."

A pair of wet eyes met hers, and Anko felt her heart break. She had only seen Iruka cry twice, well three times now, in her entire life. Once was when they were six and Anko had thrown Iruka off of a slide at the park and broke two ribs. She was made to spend a hour everyday with the Umino while he recovered in the hospital.

That was how they became best friends.

The second time was years later at the funeral of his parents and the rest of the poor souls that had lost their lives during the Nine Tails attack. He had wept on her shoulder for three hours, but she allowed each and every tear.

Who was dead now?

She caressed her lover's face gently, swallowing the lump in her throat before bringing up the heart-wrenching question.

"Who is it?"

"It's…Mizuki. Anko, he's…" Iruka's voice cracked into a strong wail of agony, "...dead…Mizuki's dead, Anko!"

* * *

_**OH HESHBELL YEAH!**_

_**Nsync always helps me type fast.**_

_**I actually got the idea for the Anko/Orochimaru meeting from Disney's "Tangled" during the scene where Mother Gothel confronts Rapuzel to get her to come back ("Mother Know's Best reprised") Great Movie!**_

_**Merry CHRISTmas! Yeah, I went there.**_

_**Ethridge: Damn, religious stand time.**_

_**Me: Zip it Atheist!**_

_**Poll: Do you actually like reading *lemon* scenes?**_

_**I hate to admit it, but I do. I'm a Christian, so I feel like God is glaring at me each time I do, but hey, I'm human, and I shall do human-like things. I kind of enjoy writing them too, but it makes me silly. So your response to this poll will help me decide how graphic **_

_**I get into them.**_

_**Anko and Orochimaru, I can do.**_

_**Anko and Iruka, eh, I need some work.**_


	32. My Insides are on Fire

_Just a simple touch,_  
_Just a little glance_  
_Makes me feel like flyin'._  
_But where are you tonight?_  
_Something isn't right,_  
_Can you please stop hiding?_

_In your secret place,_  
_Staring into space,_  
_Leaves me feeling frozen._  
_I just need to feel, that what we have is real._  
_And I'm the one you've chosen._

_I am trying not to think about_  
_All the things you did before,_  
_But sometimes it all just gets to me._  
_I can't fake it anymore,_  
_I'll stay with you,_  
_But remember and be careful what you do be_  
_Cause I'm not bulletproof._

Kerli's **"Bulletproof" **

* * *

Anko didn't know what to feel. She hated Mizuki to a devastating extent. He was annoying, cruel, creepy, and an absolute stalker; yet now, that psychopath was gone, something was stirring deep inside her. She couldn't tell if it was remorse, or maybe relief. One less person to fuck her up. She almost smiled about it, but then Iruka's voice cracked and she held all her confused joy in.

"I was just w-with him!" he sobbed. "He was fine. He was just…"

Anko wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Shush now, I'm here. It's okay."

Iruka copied her actions, holding her closely, afraid that if he let her go, even for a second, she'd disappear like Mizuki had. After a few moments, his sorrow stilled and he pressed his hot face into her bosom and listened to her heartbeat.

Alive.

Anko soothed the back of his head lovingly. She felt more like a mother right now than a girlfriend, but that's what Iruka needed. She'd be whatever he wanted.

His head lifted, his eyes glassy with need. "Anko…please…"

She cupped his cheek and brought his mouth to hers, caressing his jaw as their lips moved in a gentle rhythm. The hands holding her shoulders slid south to wrap around her waist, pulling her tightly onto is lap. She groaned at the warmth the two of them shared, yet shivered at the coldness that came from his lips as his shaky hands slid under her shirt, peeling it off carefully. His hands caressed her sides rather roughly, hungrily. His lips traveled down to her chest, running his lips over her alert breasts. He swayed down to her stomach as he undid the clasp of her brassier.

Anko pressed his head harder against her. Why couldn't he be like this more often?

Because he isn't grieving all the time.

Iruka pushed her down gently, undoing the buttons of her jeans and sliding them off to reveal a pair of beautiful creamy thighs hidden by stylish boy briefs. He leant down and kissed the skin of the thighs, brushing her head over her clothed bundle of sex. He hooked his fingers on the sides of the cloth and yanked it down her slender legs, relishing her soft mound with the heated kisses. Anko's hips began to twitch, so he held them down and continued. He needed to control her; just once was all he wanted.

He sat up, pulling his tear-stained shirt he wore over his head. Anko's hands met his and helped him, taking the material from him and tossing it away. They silently disposed of his pants and boxers and Iruka planted several sharp kisses on her neck and lips before bolting into her willing walls. He began his pace almost instantly. There was no patience or courtesy tonight; just full, hard-on sex.

.,.,.,. .,.,.,.

"What is you thinking about, Uchiha?" the rather quiet Ryik Katzan squeaked as he and Itachi sat against the wall just outside Anko's apartment. Why leave? The only place either one of them had to go now was a funeral.

Itachi's dull crimson eyes flocked over to the eerie dark figure hovering over the apartment complex far in the distance, leering at him and the pain dripping from the window pains of Konoha. If Ryik weren't around, he'd run after him and slit his throat open! As soon as everyone was out of the way and Anko was out of sight, he was going to give it to her something fierce. She knew he was coming back, and now a shinobi was dead.

Then again, he was also to blame. He was an ANBU. His soul duty was to protect Konoha from threats like this. He might as well washed his hands of Mizuki's blood and dry them off with his shirt. He should have turned Anko in the second he saw that bastard sneak in to her apartment that legendary two months ago. Why didn't he? He barely knew her name back then, Hell, he didn't even halfway know Ryik back then. What held him back?

Oh, yeah. The want.

He had never known "normal". His entire life had been laid out for him; choices were extinct. He was never allowed to have any real friends, do childish things such as skip class or sneak into a hot springs for some peeping. It was always work, training, and hospital visits. Ryik was the only way out of it, and he had taken it.

And then somehow, a beautiful girl with long purple hair and piercing brown eyes fought off forty ANBU and earned his attention.

He didn't have to do some major spying to discover that bastard Orochimaru taking residence in her home. He just…guessed. Turning her in would have been the smartest thing in the world to do, but he couldn't, no matter how loud his conscious screamed. He didn't want the craziness she caused to end; he wanted it to last forever. He wanted _her_ to last forever.

He wanted Orochimaru to disappear though. He was turning all of them into monsters.

He turned to Ryik who was still staring at him for an answer. He smiled, "I was just thinking of which one of us were going to be Anko's bridesmaids at the wedding."

A bright smile spread over the once impassive face of Ryik Katzan. "Oh, hell yeah!" he cheered. "Oh, Uchiha, I has fifty million dress ideas! It's going to be awesome! I hope she picks me as the Maid of Honor…"

Itachi zoned Ryik out, but still gave him his visual attention.

Through the darkness of this night, a bright day of happiness will rise.

.,.,.,.

Anko gasped as another burst of ecstasy weakened her. Usually Iruka was the one to break first, but tonight, she was at his mercy. He didn't seem to be slowing down anytime soon. He wouldn't stop until he could close his eyes without seeing Mizuki's face. If that meant fucking Anko until she passed out, so be it.

As of now, she was only a body he could use to wither his pain.

The tense girl gripped his shoulder harshly in an attempt to remind him that she was still alive under him. He seemed to take note of that fact and slowed down but did not allow his release. Growling, Anko forced her walls to clench down on his thrusting length, which caused him speed to slow even more until he all together stopped and filled her to a near overflow.

He pulled out with a growl and hovered menacingly over the panting girl under him. "What the hell, Anko? Will it kill you to not act like a total bitch for once?"

Anko watched him in stunned, infuriated silence. If the circumstances were completely different, she would have beat the Hell out of him, and most likely castrated him. But she'd just have to bury her anger until her Iruka had his emotional balance back.

However, the man on top of her sprung off and began pulling on his trousers. "I've got to go." he announced in a cold, low voice. "Tsubaki's probably…" He stopped, knowing that there was no use telling Anko what she already knew.

Anko sat up, covering herself and smiling gently. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Iruka stood, now fully dressed. He strolled to the door and stepped out of the bedroom without giving her a response.

She swallowed the burning lump in her throat as she listened to his retreating footsteps. She felt so…used. Something she never thought Iruka would make her feel. Of course, this hostility he felt was only temporary He was her best friend _and_ her fiancé! Everything would be fine as soon as he coped with Mizuki's death.

With this realization on her mind, she curled under her filthy sheets and tried to sleep off her sexual exhaustion. Yet, Orochimaru's words were eating at her very heart.

He'll be done with you in a week.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Itachi and Ryik awoke with snorts as the front door burst open and Iruka Umino dashed out of the house.

"Where ya goin'?" Ryik yawned. Neither he nor the Uchiha received a response.

"You think Anko's okay?" Itachi asked, being much quicker to wake than his companion.

Ryik stood and scratched his muffled, brown hair. "Considering how long they was in there, I think they're just fine."

Itachi rolled his eyes at Ryik's perverseness and made his way into Anko's quiet home. He took great care stepping into Anko's roof, not wanting to relieve the lake incident. However, it wasn't Anko's nakedness that made him want to jump out his skin.

It was the man standing just outside of her closed bedroom door.

The once great Snake Sannin slowly looked up to meet the Uchiha wit a hate-filled glare. "What in the hell are you staring at, boy?"

In the Uchiha Clan, fear was strictly forbidden, especially for the Uchiha heir. When he found a field full of corpses on battlefields at age four, he barely blinked. When his baby brother started chocking while his parents were out when he was seven, he calmly took him to his aunt's house and watched the gentle peach color return to his purple skin.

And now, at a manly age of ten years, he was ready to pass out just at the sight of the wicked man gripping a kunai so tightly that the veins throbbed to use it on the sleeping beauty just on the other side of the door.

"Get…" Itachi closed his eyes and used his expert years in training to suffocate the fear inside him. "Get away from there."

Orochimaru's interest sparked.

"So you're obsessed with her too, eh?" he chuckled, bringing the knife back to his pocket and striding to the shivering Uchiha. "Oh, this is just delicious!"

Itachi stepped into the hallway, walking backwards so that he wouldn't lose sight of Orochimaru.

"Well," Orochimaru inquired, licking his lips. "Aren't you going to run?"

Itachi made a quick glance behind him. The door was opened, revealing bright blue light from the full moon, but no Ryik.

Orochimaru was approaching him quickly. "Question my motives?"

Itachi looked up and choked on his gasp when Orochimaru's heat intertwined with his.

The Devil bent to Itachi's level. "Or, my utmost favorite mind you, _scream_?"

The Uchiha twisted away from his words, closer to the door. He took in a deep breath and set up his macho incognito. "Why don't you get the hell out of here?"

"Because, my foul-mouthed little bastard, that woman that you so rudely prevented me from slitting her throat needs to learn that she can't slut around without consequences."

Itachi's possessive streak instantly sparked. "You're really one to talk, you suck-dick, abusive, raping son of a bitch!" Before his mouth could close, Orochimaru had his long, icy fingers down the Uchiha's throat, curling upwards before lifting the boy to his face.

"I see your time with Anko has sharpened your filthy tongue." The terrifying man hissed, pulling Itachi to his face. "And now, I'm going to rip it out, you little-"

Itachi hit the ground, Orochimaru's sharp fingers slipping from his throat. He did his best to crawl away as he struggled for the precious air he had lost.

Orochimaru shot around to glare at the boy who had thrown a glass at his head. His rage died down some when he saw how Ryik's chocolate eyes shook with fear. "You're…alive?" He squeaked. Itachi's cough regained his attention. Keeping his eyes locked on Orochimaru, Ryik circled the evil man until he was by his comrade's side.

"Itachi!" Ryik whisper. "You all right, man?"

Itachi allowed Ryik to hoist him to his feet, but pushed him away to hide his weakness from Orochimaru. "Get out," he growled dangerously as the man before him stood.

"Or what?" he dared back.

Anko hissed and approached him with little to no concern for her safety. "I'll throw you out of here by you're air pipe you shit!"

The Snake Sannin hissed with annoyance and shot around to prepare for the boy's death, but this intention dropped when he saw the object Itachi took from his pocket. Poised in-between his fingers were a golden whisper just waiting to be blown.

"This," Itachi explained, "Is a special whistle enhanced with a special genjutsu created solely for the dogs trained by the ANBU. If you take one more step towards her, you'll have forty ANBU on you before you reach the bottom step."

Orochimaru searched his piercing black eyes for the lie but found none. The Uchiha's were an impassive bunch, and Uchiha was a prime example. He looked back at Anko who held a similar warning in her glare. He smirked, showing that despite his defeat that they were far from done with.

"Fine." he said, turning his back on the two.

Ryik and Itachi limped aside to allow the horrible man to leave. There was one last shared glare between them before Orochimaru skulked into the night, his evil lingering within the room. Ryik slammed the door shut and twisted and turned every lock in possessed. "Asshole."

Itachi sighed and slid down against the wall, clenching his pounding heart. "Damn that was close." his eyes raised to a recovering Ryik. "You all right?"

Ryik dropped to his side as he lulled his head to face his. "Don't make me answer that."

Itachi chuckled before sighing, the fear eating at him again. "We're so screwed."

"What's all this we nonsense?"

"You, me, and Anko."

Ryik gulped but remained strong. "We's got to kill that fucker _again_!"

"No." Itachi said. "I think I scared him off long enough for us to figure out what we're going to do."

Before Ryik could comment, Anko came sprinting into the room, dressed in only a loose t-shirt that slumped off of the shoulder she was rubbing slightly. "What the Hell is going on here!"

Itachi and Ryik stood at attention, the former fear of Orochimaru being quickly replaced with that for a grouchy Anko.

Of course, Ryik had to jump in to get his two cents in before Itachi could conduct a theorized plan.

"Anko-girl, you ain't gonna believe this! Crazy—"

Itachi jumped forward and wrapped his arms around Ryik's mouth. "Ryik needs a place to stay!" he blurted out. Two sets of eyes glared at him in question.

Anko leaned against the doorway, crossing her arms. "This is my problem, how?"

Itachi glanced at Ryik. It was his turn now to add to the lie.

"Because…you have a couch and Uchiha's parents hate my guts."

Surprise swept over Anko. She would have never thought the gentle woman who had bandaged her like a doll could feel hate towards anyone, especially her son's friend.

Itachi looked ready to choke Ryik for that stupid comment, but if it meant keeping their secret under the rug, he'd bash anyone. "What he said." he stated hoarsely.

Anko knew that there was less truth in their story than anything, but one night wouldn't kill her. Besides, she really didn't want to be in her apartment alone, not with the loneliness Iruka left in the air and Orochimaru walking around somewhere.

"Fine." she sighed, exiting the room only for a moment to grab a spar pillow and blanket to toss Ryik's way. "How long are we talking?"

Ryik exchanged a glance with Itachi who could only give him a shrug. "I'll get back to you on that."

Anko rolled her eyes and pointed towards her bedroom. "I'm gone. See you in the morning."

Itachi watched her leave as he silently swallowed the fire on the tip of his tongue.

"Nice break, Mr. Liar Pants." Ryik huffed as he threw the blanket over his head.

"You're welcome!" Itachi hissed. While Ryik better situated his self, he quietly snuck into the sanctuary of Anko's room. His nose crinkled slightly at the musty smell, but his other senses were directed towards the angel sleeping in a curled position on her throne. He noticed how troubled her expression was. She was so scared that she was loosing; that she would loose everything on account of her failures.

That _he_would take everything away from her.

Itachi swore right then and there that Orochimaru would never interfere with her life again. Anko deserved the happiness Iruka was offering. She should have the shinobi career she had her heart set on.

She deserved to be free of that monster, but no matter how many times they drove a stake through his wretched heart, he would always haunt her. He will never set her free.

"No matter what happens, you will always have me…and Ryik."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

The days eased on by and despite the tranquility and lack of Orochimaru, Anko was more burdened than ever.

As she trudged into her that apartment that afternoon, carelessly disposed of her funeral garments, (ironically, the same dress she had worn for a brighter arrangement a month ago), her heart had reached its fill of with grief. She collapsed on her bed, clothed only in her undergarments, and allowed just the peak of her sorrow to escape.

Iruka, along with Asuma, Kakashi, and Guy, had been pallbearers. That hurt, but her heart almost broke when Iruka stepped back and stood beside the weeping Tsubaki. Iruka had pulled her close as the Hokage stood before the passive shinobi and spoke of Mizuki's life. Anko hadn't heard a word of it for she was too consumed on the closeness of Tsubaki and her man. She chastised herself for it later the selfish thoughts. Iruka was just being a good friend.

And for his sake, that's all he better be.

Her hand pondered over the shelf above her bed, fingering for the object she wanted to see. Her fingertips poked at it and she brought it to her line of site. She smiled at the goofy picture of she and Iruka. They were the kids back then, and too close for comfort. No one approved of their friendship, but neither one of them gave a solitary damn. They still didn't.

Her heart sank again when she recalled his coldness from earlier today and the days before. He barely spoke to her, let alone looked at her. He would have put an ocean between them if it meant setting up some distance. She was irritated and hurt by this, but reminded herself each time the urge to punch Iruka grew that he was in more pain than she could realize.

He had been so patient for her when (she thought) Orochimaru died. Now it was time to return the favor.

She placed the picture on the nightstand and sat up, stretching as she moved the curtain to the side to look out the window. It was beautiful outside. The sky was a deep blue without a cloud in site. It seemed more like a day for a picnic than a funeral.

The entire universe must be glad to get him underground.

A dark thought whispered in Anko's head. Anko chuckled at this and proceeded to find clothing appropriate enough for the semi-cold weather. As she did this, she rummaged through her drawls for the magazine of coupons Kurenai had given her on her forgotten birthday. It was wrinkled and torn, but that did not dismiss the value on the money savers inside.

After a brush here and there, she was out the door, smirking at the feel of the two presences that were slowly creeping up behind her.

"Hello, boys!" Anko called behind her. She heard a curse from Ryik before both of the youths jumped to her sides.

"Anko-girl!" Ryik greeted.

She smiled at him and noticed that they were both dressed in black. "Where you guys at Mizuki's funeral? I didn't see you."

"Oh, we were there." Itachi sighed.

"Hm, whatever. I'm going to go handle a few things."

"Want our help?"

Anko chuckled. "If you want to help me choose out a wedding dress, then by all means, tag along."

Itachi gave her an exquisite look. "You're wedding planning already? No offense, Anko, but you just came from your fiancée's best friends funeral. Don't you thing you need to wait until his heads in check before you start making decisions like this?"

"Relax, Mr. Party-pooper," Anko said as she rolled her eyes. "I just want to look at a dress. Besides, Iruka's not really detailed-oriented anyway, he won't care what I do."

Itachi glanced at Ryik. "Do you really want to go into a dress shop?"

"You bet! I gotta know what's going on up in here if I'm gonna be Anko's maid of honor!"

Anko chuckled as Ryik ran up ahead. "I think he still doesn't know what a maid of honor is."

The trio reached Anko's destination: a dress retail. This place was where Anko had brought her first funeral garb for the mass funeral of the Nine Tails attack years ago.

"Hello!" a young girl called out to them. She jumped out from behind the curtain and bowed. "What can I help you with?"

"We're looking for some wedding gowns." Anko said.

The lifted her head to look at the boys. "All of you?"

"I'm the maid of honor!"

The girl burst out laughing. "Sure you are, sweetie, and I'm the Hokage!"

"Who the he—"

Itachi clasped a hand over Ryik's vulgar mouth.

The girl led them to a large room full of boxes. "We just got a new shipment in, so just go through and get anything you want."

"Thanks," Anko said. She picked a large box and began to rummage through it, pulling out several multi-colored kimonos. Ryik and Itachi stepped in and helped her unpack each box, not knowing what to give her but just happy to help.

After an hour of frustration, Anko thought she finally found something that yelled out perfection. She slipped away fro a moment to try dress.

"What about this?"

The two wary boys looked up to see Anko's choice.

It was a lovely, but simple, white dress, with a corset showing off her sumptuous sides as a top and frills as the skirt. It was fun and yelled out sexiness, a perfect garment for Anko Mitarashi.

While Itachi took in her angel-like beauty, Ryik laughed.

"White? Anko-girl, that's bold!"

Anko's smile turned into scowl. "What the hell are you talking about, Ryik?"

"Whites what the virgins where! Sorry, Anko-girl, but you is not—" The opinionated Katzan flew back from the force of the shoe that had been thrown into his face.

"Shut the hell up before I take your virginity." Anko hissed as she began to forcefully undo the ties of the corset.

"Rape…" Ryik cried weakly as he sat up. Itachi was staring at him with smug satisfaction. Ryik stuck his tongue at him and looked up just in time to Anko drop the dress.

"Whoa!" Itachi screeched, shunning his and Ryik's eyes from her underwear.

"Damn, girl, just show it off!" Ryik exclaimed.

"Oh, please!" Anko yelled from the dressing room. "It's not like you two haven't seen my body before. At least I'm somewhat clothed this time."

The blushes on the boys' faces deepened as they recalled the drowsy memory of Anko's wet, curvy body the day she sprung up out of the lake during their faithful mission.

"Well, it ain't our damn fault you don't know what a bathing suit is! Anko, who the hell takes a bath in a filthy-ass lake during an S-ranked mission?"

"A filthy-ass chick with a lot on her mind." Anko muttered, willing away the memories of what occurred after the bath and beyond.

A knock signaled that the two boys were no longer alone to bear the torture of the woman's department. Their sighs of relief froze in their throats when they saw Iruka standing there with the vaguest expression on his caramel-colored face.

"Hey!" she greeted excitedly. The whole wedding process was making her giddy! She ran up to Iruka and suffocated him with a hug.

"Hi, Anko," the fiancé greeted weakly.

Itachi and Ryik exchanged burdened glances before gently placing down the rejected dresses Anko had thrown on top of them. "So," Ryik interrogated. "Where ya been? It ain't right for a man not to speak to his woman in three days, no matter what the hell's going on."

Anko's glare dared them to say another word. However, Iruka was a bit more understanding than his bride to be. "Yeah, I've been a bit preoccupied lately, so…"

Anko wrapped her arms around him. "Don't worry about it." When she leaned up to kiss his cheek, he shuddered at her touch.

He moved away from her uneasily. "Can we talk, _alone_?"

Anko nodded eagerly. She hastily said goodbye to Ryik and Itachi and trotted off with her lover.

"I'm really glad you said you wanted to talk; I've been wanting to talk to you, too!"

"Anko—"

"I know what you're going to say," Anko grinned at him, completely blind to the distress in his eyes.

"Anko, wait—"

"Things between us haven't been going too steady, but I really thing that if we work a little harder—"

Iruka tore out of her love grip. "It's over, Anko!" he burst. Shame washed over his face, as well as a bit of relief.

Anko stopped. Her universe was beginning to stop, as if her life force was being snatched from her because of those three small words. Yet, she was smiling when she turned to him, believing she had just heard him wrong. "Sorry, what?"

"Us, we're over." he sighed deeply. "I've…I'm with someone else."

It all came together. The reasons for his spicy temper the other night, his distance from her, it all pointed to one person, and it wasn't the demon or anyone else she would have suspected.

"Tsubaki…"

"Yes…" Iruka whispered.

"Yes…" Anko repeated absently.

He placed a hesitant hand on her shoulder, trying to get her to understand. "I've put a whole week into this, and, I know it hurts, but it's better for both of us, I know it is."

He'll be done with you in a week.

It had been six days, and eighteen hours since she had taken Iruka as her own.

Orochimaru was right.

He'd won.

"No!" Anko burst pathetically. "Don't do this! I'll try so much harder! I'll do whatever you want!"

"It won't help, Anko."

She gripped his arm. Maybe if she held on to him long enough, he'd change his mind. "I'll be less stubborn, I'll never disobey Lord Hokage again! Hell, I'll stay at home whenever you want! I'll—"

"You'll be miserable! And so will I!" Iruka exploded over her wails. "It's not who you are!"

Anko's body became weak and she turned away, holding herself and brushing away the tears exiting her heart. "Then who am I, Iruka?"

He grabbed her shoulders awkwardly, as if he were trying to comfort a complete stranger. "You're Anko Mitarashi. You're adventurous, thrill-seeking, strong, and the most tomboyish young woman I've ever met." his grip weakened, just like his heart. "And you're independent, so you don't need me, My Tsubaki does."

Anko eyes shot to him in shock. He was leaving her because she wasn't carrying that bastard Mizuki's child? No, he was leaving her because Mizuki's child needs something more than an ailing grandmother and a depressed mother.

"Being with you while I support her…it'd just be too complicated. I have to stick to one person Anko, and that's her. I need to be her backbone, Anko. And to be that…I can't be your husband." the look in her red eyes was breaking him, but he had gone too far to take back anything now. "Please Anko, forgive me."

Anko moved away from the gentle hands that use to hold her when she was in pain and ran over every inch of her body when they made love. More tears left her eyes as her body jerked from the intense sorrow. "No, Iruka…I-I…can't…ever…forgive you….for…this!" With that, she ran off, leaving the man she held so much bitterness for in his own pool of tears.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Itachi picked up the shattered picture of Anko and Iruka off of the floor. He glanced back at Ryik whom was on the side of Anko's bed, rubbing the curled girl's back affectionately.

"I feel like my insides are on fire." Anko spoke in the weakest, softest voice that had ever left her mouth.

"Don't worry, honey, all break-ups feel like that."

Itachi shot Ryik a death glare.

"I don't see you trying to help!" Ryik defended.

Anko's sorrowful groan stalled their quarreling.

"Maybe this is a good thing." Itachi suggested. "At least now you can focus on your shinobi duties."

Anko groaned again, but this time, it sounded more like a cry.

It was Ryik's turn to shoot daggers.

Itachi finally gave up and ushered towards the door. "Let's give her some alone time?"

Ryik shrugged and jumped off the bed, his eyes locked on Anko until Itachi closed the door.

Several hours had passed since Anko was given the mind-shattering news from her now ex-fiancé. The night was clear and bright, making the shadows of the creature slithering from Anko's roof to her front door dance with evil intentions.

The possessor of the shadows stepped into the quiet apartment with a teasing smirk on his face. This was only part one of his plan to get back at Anko for attempting to slay him. There was far more torture to come. He was even contemplating on killing her beloved Iruka, but that would end his fun far too early, considering Anko would probably jump off a balcony if that happened.

He chuckled as he knocked on the bedroom door and entered before he received an invite.

"Evening, lover." he greeted playfully. He swerved to turn on the lamp on her desk, smirking when he saw the destroyed picture on her desk. "Word on the block is that a particular kunoichi was sobbing through the streets like some runaway whore." He laughed and leaned against the desk. "Ironic, isn't…"

There was something off about the position she was sleeping in. He had watched her sleep hundreds of times and, even as a child, she had always slept on her side. But now however, she was on back, one arm covering her eyes while the other was slung around her stomach.

"Anko?"

He crept up to her carefully, just in case his theory was off and she was able to spring up and attack him.

"Anko, can you hear me?" When she didn't answer him, he shook her ever so slight. The arm over her eyes fell lifelessly to her side. He jumped back at the feel of her fiery skin. His golden eyes widened with distress. They lowered to the arm clutching her stomach. Taking in a shallow breath, he removed it and lifted up her shirt just enough to see the black-purple bruise on her taunt belly.

"No…"

.,.,.,.,. .,.,.,.

"It's getting late," Ryik spoke as he licked the dripping juices of his Popsicle off of his arm, "Don't you think you should get home before you dad sends the entire clan after ya?"

Itachi laughed humorously. "Doubt it. Ever since the fight with my mom, they really don't care what I do." he sighed and took a long lick at the icy treat. "Sometimes I wish I was you, Ryik,. Free to do what you want, no parents to hold you back, no responsibilities…"

Ryik pushed Itachi right off the bench they were sitting on, jumping off himself while Itachi screamed for an explanation.

"Don't ever say that, Uchiha." Ryik warned. "You better be damn glad you got parents, especially a mom who would jump through fire for you!"

Itachi cringed slightly. He knew exactly where Ryik's sudden outburst was directing from. Though he never spoke of it, Itachi knew he was sore for the mother he never had. Even though Mikoto outwardly insulted him, it wasn't enough for him to hate her. She was what he wanted: a real mother.

"I get it." Itachi spoke. "Let's drop it, okay, buddy?"

Ryik's eyes glistened, his hurt immediately vanishing. "Sure…" he jumped back on the bench and lifted the stump of ice to his mouth. "So, what we gonna do about Iruka-OH!"

Itachi watched as Ryik hit the ground, a soda can landing beside his head.

Ryik rubbed his head as he sat up, staring at his dirty popsicle in agony. "What the Hell…" he and Itachi simultaneously glanced back to see the figure standing in the moonlight; it's long hair flowing like birds wings.

"Orochimaru…" Ryik gasped. He shot up. "Hey, ass-fucker! Yeah, I'm talking to you! You trying to get yourself caught!"

While Ryik ranted, Itachi activated his Sharingan with a hiss. Ever since the mission, his Kekkei Genkai had been entirely out of whack. When it did work, it was only for a minute and was sickeningly painful. He focused hard on the man to verify that it was indeed the demon they thought it was. It Itachi's slight surprise, Orochimaru's chakra signal was weak, like a candle struggling to burn.

"Ryik," Itachi whispered, "Call me crazy, but I think something's wrong."

"Nah duh Uchiha! There's a psycho rapist standing above us!"

"I get that, fool, I mean that there's something off here. Why is he just standing there? Why isn't he attacking?"

"He's playing with us." Ryik growled.

Orochimaru's head flicked to the side and he was off.

"Hey," Ryik screamed after him, "where you going? You owe me another Popsicle, you SOB!" Itachi grabbed his collar and pulled him into the chase. They trailed him, only Itachi noticing that he was stopping every now and again to see that they were behind him.

What are you doing, snake?

It wasn't until he reached the rooftop of Anko's apartment that he vanished from site.

"Get away from there!" Ryik shouted as he sped up the stairs. Itachi was still at the bottom, clutching his burning eyes.

"Save it, Uchiha, let's go!"

Itachi wiped the bead of blood from the corner of his right eye and followed his friend.

While Ryik stayed behind to check the kitchen and living room, Itachi burst into the bedroom and looked around. The lamp on her desk was on, but Anko was still fast asleep on her bed.

Itachi approached, all the while searching for the night demon. "Anko, are you all right?" He paused and stared at the dark bruise on her stomach. Had she been hit by something? He cautiously ran his fingertips over her belly and gasped at how heated her skin was. She was on fire, and not in the sexy way!

"Ryik!" Itachi screamed out. "Ryik get in here stat!" He checked Anko's pulse, which was extremely weak. "Ryik! RYIK!"

"What! Where! Why!"

Itachi pulled him to Anko's side. "Stay with her, I'm calling ANBU."

"ANBU, what for?"

"Because we need someone to carry her to the hospital…" Itachi muttered as he left the room. He reached the front door and stopped, remembering the man who had led them here. "Orochimaru!" Itachi called out. "If you're here, get the hell out!"

He stepped onto the porch and blew in the code to assemble the ANBU. During the five minutes it took for them to reach Anko's apartment, Itachi had gone through a panic attack and a recovery.

Ryik glared at the masked men who entered the room and immediately began to examine the woman in her hands

"There's something wrong with her! She won't wake up, and she's running a temperature!" Itachi explained.

The masked men exchanged nods and the buff one with a boar mask slipped his broad arms under Anko's back and legs and hoisted her up with little gentleness.

"Where you goin'!" Ryik screamed after them; Itachi held him back.

"Hospital," the thinner one stated, "By the looks of this, it's appendicitis."

"Gesundheit now what's wrong with her."

Itachi pulled Ryik back to better explain the situation. "Her appendix burst, you dunce."

"Ew!" Ryik exclaimed. "Sounds painful."

"You have no idea… Let's go! "

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"It's so pretty here…" Anko whispered as the paramedics pushed her through the bright infirmary. Her heavy brown eyes, which had even darker bags under them, turned to one of the pale faces surrounding her. "Sensei…why do you look so scared?"

"She's delusional…"one of the voices said.

"The anesthesia is setting in, we have to get going now!"

Everything was a blur now, no life, no feeling, just haziness. And fear. Such strong fear.

Something clear landed on her face and the blurriness began to fade into darkness.

"Don't worry, dear, you'll be just fine…"

"My sensei use to call me that…you won't let him get…me…will…"

/.\

**_"I don't like the looks of that."_**

**_"There's an abscess formed around the rupture…we need suction!"_**

**_" She's…She's hemorrhaging!"_**

/.\

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"_Whose hand is this?" Anko asked herself as the familiar pale hand she had seen over and over again appeared in front of her face._

_"Is it…mine?" The hand turned, for she wanted to examine it. "No."_

_The hand was too masculine, too rough from touching so many things, to belong to hers._

_"Then who is it?" She blinked slowly, just in case she missed an important detail. When they opened again, Mizuki was there to her utmost surprise._

_"Go away, I don't want to see you."_

_Mizuki stepped closer, almost blending in with the white around the couple. "You seem sad. I want to make you feel better."_

_She scoffed. "I guess I'm getting what I deserve; I didn't kill Orochimaru, so you're haunting me as vengeance."_

_The deceased devil chuckled. Even in death he still sounded sinister. "Now, why on earth would I do that? Now that you're here with me, I can finally get what I wanted to begin with." he leaned in and wrapped on arm around Anko's back, the other soothing her face as he brushed those putrid lips of his against her neck. "Over and over again…"_

_Anko took in a sharp breath and jump back, stopping his further advances with her fists. "Not even in death, moron."_

_He glared at her defiance but his expression remained relaxed. "Fine. I'll get you eventually, especially since you're going to be here a while."_

_"What is here?"_

_Mizuki shrugged. "I guess…you could count this as meridian between life and death," he began to circle her, causing Anko to roll her eyes as he continued to check out the body he would never have, "Heaven and Hell," He stopped and placed his hands on her shoulders, "and you and me."_

_She shot a glare over her shoulder. "Don't screw with me right now Mizuki."_

_"Why not? There's not really anyone around to stop us."_

_"Don't you believe in loyalty?" she sneered. "Tsubaki-" Anko stopped right there. She didn't realize until right then how toxic the girl's name was on her tongue. She shuddered at the sick twist of a smirk on her neck._

_"Oh, so she's gone and pissed you off?" he chuckled, and for a moment, Anko could have mistaken him for Orochimaru. He eased back some, allowing his fingers to do a bit of magic on her tense shoulders. "Let's see…the worse thing it could be is that she told the village about your little…engagements with that bastard Orochimaru."_

_Anko noticed the malice in Mizuki's voice when he mentioned his murderer's name; it was possibly the only thing either one of them could agree with._

_"No," The psycho chuckled, "she's far to vague for that. Hmm, what can girls do to one another to piss each other off?" He leaned his head onto her shoulder and hummed as he thought. "Did she steal your favorite outfit and ruin it? No, you wouldn't get upset over something like that." after putting too much unneeded thought into it, the reason for the sour frown on Anko's jaw made sense. "She did steal something from you, well, more like someone-"_

_She snatched away from him with a growl. "Do not press me Mizuki!"_

_Mizuki cackled mockingly. "So she pulled the rug right under you and grabbed Iruka while you were trying to stand up!"_

_"I said to shut up!" she screamed again. Her rage was so strong, so willing to block out the reality that was being said to her, that she didn't notice the way the whiteness was shifting._

_His arms wrapped around her hips quickly, pulling her resisting flesh to him. "It's so sad that you can't even keep a pathetic wretch in your bed!"_

_Just keep smiling._

_"I couldn't keep one like you in it, either! You'd have a heart attack by the time I let you near me with that diseased thing between your legs."_

_"So you think you'll finally crack, huh?"_

_"Not at all. I was referring to the fact that you'll be a decrypted old man by the time I fuck you."_

_He pushed her away, a first on his part. A perfect comeback came into mind though and the smirk returned. "At least you'll be more skilled at it; having fucked an old man and all."_

_"…I don't have to listen to this." she began to walk away, not caring where she ended up as long as she was away from Mizuki._

_Away from the truth._

_"You can run all you want, babe." he called out. "I'm not going anywhere."_

_She was suddenly on her side with something warm wrapped around her waist. Everything around her was still white, but warmer, and more familiar. She began to move the limb, but stopped when she heard a soft moan on the back of her neck._

_"I-Iruka?" she whispered, flipping over quickly to reveal who the mystery person was. His brown hair was tussled around the tired smile he possessed._

_She smiled as well, but was still confused. "What's going…? I thought you…"_

_He leaned forward and kissed her slow and soothingly. Despite her suspicious and every fiber in her body screaming at her to pull away, she kissed him back. His hands rubbed her bare body hungrily and she pressed against him to encourage him to continue. Everything was slipping away, yet just on the edge of her brain, she knew there was something wrong with this._

_The lips spread to her neck, and Anko forced her thoughts to come together through the pleasurable kisses and sucking._

_"I…Iruka, wait a—Ah!"_

_The pleasure slowly faded into pain and Iruka's loving caresses manifested into hard groping and scratching._

_"Wait…Iruka, stop." she sucked in her breath when her lover bit down on her neck, applying pressure slowly and painfully. She fought for an escape and was granted one when she got one hand free to slap him on the back of the head. "I said stop it!"_

_The man above her shot up, and to Anko's absolute horror, it was Orochimaru who had raped her that dreadful night._

_"You're not giving orders to me now, girl."_

_She stared at the man with the dripping canines. Was he going to kill her?_

_Wait, wasn't she already dead? What more could he do to her? His eyes held power and domination; hers held fear, which slowly melted to a power of her own. She leant up and kissed him roughly, keeping her eyes slammed shut. She fought off every painful memory, every turmoil he ever put her through, every single moment she wanted to die because of him._

_She pulled back with a pant, staring at the glaring man above her with was sweating in-between her legs._

_She gripped the back of his head and brought her omega to her lips. "You can't hurt me anymore, Orochimaru; there's nothing left of me. You, however, have so much more."_

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Anko's eyes were so heavy with drug-induced sleep, but she wanted to open her eyes to see if that bastard of a man was really there. And like a reoccurring stench, he was sitting beside her bed, watching her like always.

"Hey you…" she greeted. Her senses were too demolished to remind how utterly dangerous the man above her was.

"Hello." He greeted tiredly. He had lost track with how long he had been sitting there, just watching her. Why had he even bother to help her? He wanted to torture her, to get back at her for attempting to kill him, and nearly succeeding.

Anko ran her IV hand through her matted hair. "I must look a mess."

He shrugged. "You've looked worse."

She chuckled, obviously not getting the insult. "You know, I had a strange dream, and I think you were in it."

"Is that so…"

"The strange thing is, I wasn't afraid. Ever since the mission, I've been terrified of you. But I saw your face, really saw it, and I felt nothing." she mustered a sly smirk. "I guess you're nothing to me."

He had the perfect combat arranged. "That's your opinion, dearie, but what of our dear Iruka? What does he mean to you now that he's found himself a new piece of play?" He expected tears or some kind of pained silence, but instead saw a piece of the stronger Anko. She laughed weakly, allowing the truth to seep in while she could barely feel it.

"Wow, I am such a slut." She muttered into the sticky darkness.

Orochimaru chuckled at her delirious comment. "True as that is, I still find you…attractive…in a literal sense of course."

"Ah," Anko sighed, "That's so sweet."

Orochimaru smiled playfully as he rubbed through the soft tresses speared out on the pillow. "I suppose I just have a soft spot for broken girls."

"I'm not broke." Anko laughed. "Just…a little…you know."

"I know." he laughed. His alert senses picked up a presence of someone just outside the door, more than likely a janitor or a nurse making their rounds. "I have to go."

"Aw…" Anko moaned, her face quenching in pain either from his threat of departure or the recent surgery she had endured.

He let her hair slip off his fingertips. "Relax, I'll be back to haunt her your dreams very soon."

"Promise?" she inquired in delusional hopeful.

"Yeah." he said and headed towards the window only to be stopped by Anko's IV-pierced hand. He looked at her questionably as she pressed her other hand to her mouth.

"Kiss?"

He considered her request for a moment. She probably wouldn't remember anything for the next few days, so what was the harm? He leant down and gave her a slow tender kiss on her soft, pale lips. It wasn't so much to her surprise that she slowly kissed him back, her hand caressing the back of his head. He ended it just as soon as it began, staring at the droopy-eyed, dopey smiling lips that were below him. Something twisted inside his cold chest, something warm but heated with hate.

"I'm still getting you back for trying to kill me." he stated coldly.

Anko only shrugged. "Same here."

He smiled. Anko was truly a world of questions and entertainment. He stepped away from her and opened the window for his escape, but only jumped after he gave her a gentlemanly bow, receiving a curt nod from her before her eyes closed.

He leapt to the hospital rooftop, taking his time to get across the tiles. He had nowhere to go, nothing to do. Anko was his focus until he got his anger and lust out of his system.

He froze when he felt a presence appear behind him. He hadn't sensed it before hand, who could do that? He turned around, ready to face the enemy. However, he was very surprised of who was standing opposed to him.

"Uchiha?"

Orochimaru never reached the ground.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Iruka set the snow globe of the Hokage statue down, watching the glitter settle to the bottom.

"How about flowers?" Tsubaki inquired from one of the shelves in the hospital gift shop. She had come with Iruka as emotional support, even though her presence was causing more harm than good.

"Flowers are a bit personal, don't you thing?" he turned to the display of T-shirts, adding to his comment, "After today she'd probably want to throw them at me."

Tsubaki nodded and ran a hand over her stomach as she picked up a heart-shaped box. "How about chocolates?"

Iruka pushed slammed his fist down on the counter, spiting at her venomously, "Chocolates, Tsubaki! She just had major stomach surgery, I don't think she's going to want any damn chocolates!"

Tsubaki's understanding smile turned into a scowl. "Maybe I should go."

Iruka's expression also changed into desperation. "Leave? Wait, Tsubaki, don't go!" he ran after her, trying to catch her arms to prevent her from leaving.

She did stop. "Maybe this was a bad idea; maybe, you need to deal with this alone."

"I'm sorry." he sobbed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you but…Tsubaki you just can't go. I feel so…so…"

She cupped his face gently. "I know how you feel, but this is not your fault. It's a really ugly, unfortunate coincident."

"But I feel like it is…" Ever since he found Anko had been sent to the hospital, he had been riding a guilt roller coaster. He shouldn't have ended things with her like that, not with her still recovering from her mission. She needed him, and he just used her and left her for another girl. Common jerks stuff. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the card he had spent all night writing to her and tossed it in the trash. "Let's just go. I'm probably the last person she wants to see anyway."

Tsubaki smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist as she left the gift shop together. Moments later, though, she returned to purchase those chocolates for Anko plus a box to quench her own cravings.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"Who the hell sends chocolates to someone who's just had stomach surgery?" Ryik grumbled as he took note of the items Anko had received for thank you cards that would be written when Anko was well.

The deadly pale woman watched the seething youth with an amused smirk as the Uchiha beside her began to read the stack of cards she had received from countless "fans". Most were from people she knew, like Itachi's family (for God knows what reason), Jiraiya, and the Third Hokage. Others however were from people who she never even heard of. Apparently they were citizens wanting to thank her for fulfilling her duty as a shinobi and slaying Orochimaru. After three letters, Itachi set them aside because I began to feel sick. She was troubled with the three days of recovery and the strange dreams that had be occurring over and over again. Strangely, Orochimaru was in all of them, but she felt so safe and familiar around him that she begged herself not to wake up.

With her depression, never waking up seemed freaking great!

"Kakashi Hatake says to get well soon and Guy adds… Whoa…"

Anko snatched the letter from the stunned boy and giggled at the dirty message Guy wrote. "How does this man not have a perverted girlfriend?"

"I can think of ten reasons!" Ryik called.

Anko laughed softly, which hurt like Hell. She watched Itachi stack the notes and cards on the bed stand as she recovered from the agony. "Is that it?" Anko asked meekly.

"Yes," Itachi sighed, "thank God!" he smiled at Anko but it faded when he saw the hurt, disappointed look on her beautiful face.

"He didn't forget Anko-girl," Ryik assured when he also saw her sadness. "His little love note's probably got caught up in the mail is all. You know how slow mixed-up Hospitals work!"

Anko smiled, but hurt heart was aching. What if Iruka had just up and forgot about her? Why wouldn't he? He had a new, beautiful, proper girlfriend, why the Hell would he want her.

"Thanks, guys, but I know the truth. Iruka's moved on, caught another fish, whatever." her hand hover over the stitches wrapped perfectly around her waist. "I can't give him all the blame though," Anko stated sadly, "I could have been a better girlfriend-"

"Hold it right there, Anko-girl!" Ryik barked. "Don't you even think about blamin' yourself for this! He was the one who kept comin' back when you kept turnin' him down. And then the little SOB turns around and ends things after gettin' with ya a few times? Hell no, this ain't even close to your fault. And it sure as hell ain't mine!"

Anko leaned into the soft pillow. Ryik's words meant nothing to her poisoned mind. "No, Ryik, you're wrong. I used him first. I could have stopped all of this from happening, but I didn't. I let myself believe that Iruka could actually want Orochimaru's leftovers."

Itachi cringed slightly.

"I screwed up. And now I've lost more than a fiancé." Anko didn't have the strength to hold back the cold tear that ran down her eye. "I've lost my best friend."

Ryik rubbed her shoulder as she cried softly. "There, there, Anko. You still got us!" He panicked when Anko's sobs grew, his wide eyes turning to Itachi for support.

"T-trashcan!" Anko cried, clashing her hand over her mouth as she lurched over.

Itachi picked up the trashcan next to the bed and shoved it to Anko who vomited inside it ruthlessly. It was odd that she was throwing up so much despite barely having a bite to eat in nearly three days.

The door opened and a nurse entered carrying a vase with a note attacked single white rose. Noticing Anko, she ran to Anko's side and assisted her, much to the boys relief.

When she lurched her strength out, Anko flopped back weakly on the pillows while the nurse wiped her mouth clean.

A disturbing thought came to Itachi and he pulled the nurse into the hallway to get a second opinion. "She's been throwing up all morning," Itachi explained, "There isn't a chance she could be…with child, could there?"

"Of course not, dear," the nurse laughed gently, "Her body's just exhausted, not to mention she hasn't eaten anything in three days. I'd suggest you and your friend there cut your visit a little short this evening.

"Yes, ma'am." Itachi bowed and reentered the room where Ryik was placing a cold rag over Anko's forehead.

Itachi looked at the flowers and other gifts sent to her. She was just being bitter; despite what she thought, there were people who cared about her, even if that jerk Iruka didn't.

And Orochimaru?

He shook his head and retrieved the flower the nurse had brought in moments before. He brought it to Anko and began to examine the card.

"Who's it from?" Anko asked with just the smallest hint of hope in her voice.

"It's blank." Itachi told her. Anko and Ryik leaned into his back as he opened the plain envelope. After reading the card several times, the group knew that they were in a dire crisis.

"Oh…snap… This is not good!"

_How courteous of the once great Snake Sannin to visit you in you're time of need. But this wasn't his first visit to you, was it Miss Mitarashi? This could completely spoil your chances at Jonin-ship, but luckily for you, I'm a patient man. Come to the ANBU headquarters one week from today and we'll see what we can do to sort this little disaster astray. And come alone if you please. I'd be just awful to drag those boys into this._

_Until then, sincerely, Lord Danzo._


	33. A Tea Party for the Wicked Ones

_Let it all out, Let it all out_  
_It's okay pretending to be tough_  
_The scribbled flowers someone painted on the wall tremble_

_No one knows their own way of being_  
_You lose it and find it during the long long path on your way_  
_Suddenly I feel lonely_  
_There's also days in which I'd burst into tears, but..._

_Let's transform pain and tears into stars_  
_Let's turn on the light that will illuminate the future_  
_Let's hold hands together to create stardust_  
_Let's search for the eternity that will shine powerfully_

_Farewell, perhaps it'll come someday_  
_Seasons bounce around from one place to the next, nevertheless..._

_Despite losing the way a bit_  
_I'm walking, I'm walking with you_  
_Let's not change just that..._

Miho Fukuhara's **"Let it Out"**

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Anko took her time putting her clothes on. It had been a week since her surgery yet she was still sore as hell. However, Danzo's message was weighing heavily on her mind and the quicker she found out what he wanted the better.

Itachi and Ryik were waiting outside, her faithful servants.

"Anko, this will be the stupidest thing you've ever done." Itachi urged. "Danzo is ruthless!"

Ryik added, "He's probably plannin' to hack up all of us! He's an older but not nearly as good lookin', more experienced version of Crazy Snake Face!" He stared at the weird looks from his comrades. "What? That man's evil and fine as hell."

Anko slipped her shirt on with a hiss. "It doesn't matter. He knows about Orochimaru and is blackmailing me. I need to find out what he wants and now, before this gets too out of hand."

"How much more out of hand can it be?" Itachi muttered.

Anko stared at the girl staring at her in the mirror. She was still deadly pale; making the brown bags under her eyes all the darker. She was tired and frail, but determined. Tightening her ponytail, she turned to the boys and declared that it was time to go. Due to hospital policy, Anko was rolled out of the building in a wheelchair, though she didn't complain much due to being too sore to walk.

Just as they were mere feet from the exit, two figures jumped in front of them.

"We'll take her from here, boys," the one in a crane mask stated gruffly.

Ryik felt an outbreak of sweaty storms swim down his back. These were the exact men who had dragged him out of Itachi's house over a month ago!

"Oh, hell no!" Ryik growled, defensively stepping in front of Anko. "If you think that—"

Itachi pulled Ryik back, a warning in his solid eyes. As soon as he was sure Ryik was calm, he turned his attention to the ANBU before them. "What do you want?"

"We're here to take Miss Mitarashi here to her meeting."

"Like hell you—" Anko's vice grip paused Ryik's heated yell.

"It's fine, Ryik." Anko assured with a wink. "I'm sure these…gentlemen here have far better things to do than harass a wounded kunoichi and two kids." She gracefully stood from her wheelchair, holding back the urge to clutch her stomach when a heated sting from through her body. "Take me away, boys."

Ryik and Itachi watched with intense glares. "Go after them?" Itachi suggested.

Ryik stuck his fingers in a glob of mud and ran the substance under his eyes. "It's on!"

Meanwhile…

"What is it?" a gruff, irritated voice responded to the ANBU's knock.

"We've brought Anko Mitarashi, Lord Danzo."

Anko searched the eerie hallways. Besides her and the two ANBU, there was not another soul in sight. Suddenly, she was jerked from the dark ally and thrust into the slightly lighter room.

"Behave yourself, girl," one of them barked before closing her into the dark prison-like room.

Anko growled and was ready to claw the door down when a wicked voice grabbed her attention.

"Miss Mitarashi," it spoke, "please, come take a seat."

Anko hesitantly stood, hissing at the spike of pain in her abdomen from her surgery.

"Over here, please."

She squinted into the darkness to see a teapot surrounded by several other smaller dishes. It seemed as though he was planning a tea party of some sort. Was this his attempt to poison her? Danzo placed a cup in front of her as she painfully sat down.

"Sugar," he offered, "Lemon, perhaps?"

Anko pushed the porcelain away. "Thanks for the forged hospitality, but I'd like us to get right down to business."

Danzo settled the tipping cup and regained his composer, smiling calmly at her urgency. "My gracious, I apologize sincerely."

Anko watched his bony fingers stir a spoon of sugar into his own cup of tea.

"You must be quite worried about him, scared to death, actually." He stirred casually, keeping his eye on the brown liquid. "After all," he took a short sip, catching a glimpse of the light blush on Anko's illuminated face, "he is your sensei, among other things apparently…"

Anko's curled hand came down on the desk, causing the dishes there to clatter. "Shut up!"

"Mind your tone, young lady." Danzo stated, his line of sight turning to the door. "Despite the private meeting, we are far from alone."

Cooling the fire inside her, Anko quietly took her seat and hissed, "How did you find out?"

"It was by mistake, really." Danzo stated with a hint of pride. "It was directly after your house-arrest sentence was lifted, when that rather stunning man and his ghost son moved into the apartment across from your own."

Anko's blood reached a new degree of cold.

"I had one of my subordinate, who happens to also be a close acquaintance of yours, keep an eye on you during the Mizuki investigation and onward. He declared that our former comrade Orochimaru was living right under our noses. After a definite verification, I had him get as close to you as possible to make sure you were handling the situation. Since then, he's relayed every moment you two have spent together, every…activity you've engaged in, and more importantly, every glossy detail about his undying abuse towards you. "

"Itachi…" Anko gasped inwardly. He…everything… It was all a lie? He was using her too?

Danzo's grin became more sinister. "Oh, I'm sorry, dear, I thought you knew."

Those moments…my time with Orochimaru…they were private! Itachi, how could you?

Anko's hurt eyes lifted up to him as he leaned more into the light. What a plain creature he was. Bandages almost completely covered his face with the exception of his breathing areas and his left eye, which he had kept half-closed all throughout their meeting.

What's he hiding…?

"It seems like everyone you know is doing this to you," he continued, "Orochimaru, Itachi Uchiha, even our gracious Toad Sannin Jiraiya. You must be a magnet for hurt, Miss Mitarashi, and betrayal, now that I think of it." He poured himself another cup of tea, repeating the sugar process from before while keeping a close eye on Anko's face, which was now bent and hidden behind her spiky bangs. "No one seems to truly care about you. Orochimaru only wanted your body, and your misery. Itachi only wanted your skeletons, and God only knows what Jiraiya wanted."

Anko's blood spiked through her veins. This man acted like he knew her so well, just like that snake. She was ready to call a quits with this insulting jerk, but she had to find out where Orochimaru was. Her future, as well as many others, depended on it.

"Cut the crap, old man." Anko spat. "Just tell me where Orochimaru is and I'll let you watch me cut his head off."

Danzo's smirk remained intact, worrying Anko. "In all honest, dearie, I have no idea."

"What?" Anko exclaimed, irate. "But you—"

"I made the claim that I knew of his presence here, but I mentioned no knowledge of where he is or if he was under my guard."

Anko's heart raced. He could be in the very room, ready to send knives through their necks. He could have already done so to the men outside.

"Then, why am I here?"

It all came together.

"Well, Miss Mitarashi, I've developed a fondness for you since our last meeting."

Anko almost gagged. She remembered good and well the day she took out well over forty skilled ANBU and caught the eye of this psycho. Not to mention it was the day she met Itachi.

He went on with a hint of mocking symphony "And because of this fascination, it tears my heart to have to see such a youthful beauty like yourself rot away in a prison cell, or face the lethal injection sentence of all sentences."

"…And…you plan to do what about it?"

"I'm offering you a chance for redemption."

Oh…gross…

"I don't do prostitution." Anko stated flatly. "And no offense—well, actually lots of offense—but I've had more than enough of my share of old men."

Danzo laughed as if they were sharing a timeless joke. "What great fun you are, Miss Mitarashi!" He took a moment to allow the humor to subside before continuing. "However, you may rest assure: I am much to old to try and start something like that. And _with much offense_,dear, you probably wouldn't be able to excite me right away."

Anko's face spewed with fire. How dare he insult her ego in such a way! "You asshole!" she screamed. "Motherfucker! I've seduced S-class villains and teenage boys alike, and I know that you'll have a hard-on fifteen miles long if I so much as touch you!"

The smile on the ANBU leader was weakening. "I was referring more to a sentence of servitude, my dear. Your cooperation, as well as your companionship necessarily, of course, in exchange for the guarantee that this clandestine sin of yours is never revealed."

Anko was less than impressed or concerned. After the hell she had suffered within the last two months, she was ready for the poison. Now that Iruka was gone and Itachi had probably betrayed her (and dragged Ryik into it), she had noting else to live for. Still, it would be interesting to see exactly what this creep wanted her to do.

"Lay out the tasks."

"Oh, it's nothing you wouldn't be able to handle."

That was all he said, and that silence was all she needed. She couldn't trust him. She sighed and stood up slowly. "I'm afraid I wouldn't be qualified in the fields you're insinuating to."

Danzo stood with her, a new emotion seeping into his aging face. "You won't last much longer if you refuse."

"Well then, old man, you truly don't know a thing about me." Anko smirked, greatly trustworthy of her strength and abilities.

Danzo sighed. "If that's the way you're going to be, then I can't protect you."

"I never wanted you to." Anko stated. Out of sheer habit, she bowed, hissing lightly at the pain in her abdominal. "I'll be on my way, then." She received no response and took it as a hurry up and get lost sign. Just as she was assured that she was free, Danzo's eerie voice vibrated against her eardrums.

"Oh, Miss Mitarashi,"

She froze.

"Tell Orochimaru the next time you do see him that I would be very much grateful if he could pull the same hat trick on Iruka Umino as he did Mizuki."

Anko's horror-filled face shot to him, her heart beating with agony at the knowledge.

He did do it!

Danzo retook his seat, smirking in his devilish fashion. "He…did such a great job."

Anko found her ability to move again and grasped hold to it, squeezing every drop of her energy out until she was a good distance away from that hell auction and its Lucifer.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Orochimaru's tired facade shaped into a glare as the door to his prison cell opened and a merry soul entered so damn casually that he wanted to rip the shackles on his wrists off and choke the man with them.

"Why so glum, Orochimaru?" the man laughed. "I thought we were good friends."

Orochimaru growled and jumped from the metal slab he was sitting on, so badly trying to break from those chafing chains and grab the man's throat. He was face-to-face with him now and could manage a hot glob of saliva. "You son of a bitch! How the fuck could you do this to me?"

The dark figure shook with laughter, not even bothering to wipe the vile from his face. Why would he need to? He was well covered by that mask.

"Honestly, Orochimaru, would you rather be with me or the ANBU, who were so eagerly on your ass?"

Orochimaru grinded his teeth and stood back slightly. This moron was right though. If he had been out there for another few minutes, he would have been picked up by the Hokage's goons. Or worse, Danzo's. He calmed down only slightly enough to listen to the man's excuse.

"Fine, you've made a point. Now, what the hell do you want?" He could feel the heat from the man's smirk.

"I've a very simple man, Orochimaru, with very simple demands."

Orochimaru chuckled. What a liar! "And these simple demands, are what exactly?"

"Come back to the Akatsuki."

Orochimaru frowned bitterly. "I barely left."

"True, but you basically abandoned your position and your partner, which pissed me off royally. You know how it is to…" he stopped all together when he saw how Orochimaru purposely annoyed him. "You little bastard."

"Hmm?" Orochimaru hummed playfully. "I apologize, but you bore the hell out of me."

The masked man crossed his arms and leaned into the bars. "Well, maybe this will spark your interest: I also want you to give up this affair you're having with that Leaf bitch."

Orochimaru's interest did spark, as well as stomach-full of anger and protective instinct. "How did you know about that?"

The man simple chuckled. "The whole Akatsuki knows. You were so careless, you know, simply walking in and out of this village without so much as disguise. Not to mention you just up and abandoned you research. You have the hardest time sticking to something. I wonder how long you would have stuck to that girl."

"Shut up." Orochimaru spat.

"Why? She's just a random fuck, right? And what from Zetsu's been examining, a good one."

Orochimaru's fists curled into his pants cloth. "Shut your mouth."

Despite the limits, the man continued. "Too good for you alone, apparently."

Orochimaru's fangs dug into his gums, filling his mouth with sour blood.

"How does it feel, Orochimaru, to be the omega for once? To know that your own student is entirely able to beat you at your own game?"

"Shut _UP_!"

"And more importantly," he edged in closer, moving a lock of hair away from Orochimaru's anguished face, "how tortured is your ego now that she's fucking someone else?"

Orochimaru felt his control snap. He growled madly and lunged for the man's throat, only to be sidestepped and restricted by the bruising chains.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I getting a bit too personal?"

Orochimaru fought against the clanking metal, snarling at the masked man the whole time. "You're getting a bit too cocky."

The Man pushed him back, causing his opponent to hit the hard bench. A crimson blanket of heat and anger stretched over Orochimaru's face as the man pressed his pointed knee between his legs.

"She's got you right by the dick, Orochimaru, but I'm offering your freedom back. I can rid you of her spell once and for all. All you have to do is come back with me and give up on this damn revenge quest." The grip he had on Orochimaru's arms tightened. "Or, if you still refuse, I can resort to other measures."

Orochimaru smirked through the sting. He loved playing this game. It was a fight of dominance between the two of them, a battle for control of each other as well as their minions. And no matter what kinds of cards were dealt, Orochimaru always found a royal flush.

"Let me guess, you'll kill me."

A chuckle.

"No, I'll kill _her_."

Orochimaru's expression was wiped clean. "W-what?"

He pulled back, grinning under his mask. "It'd be a win on all of our parts: I'll get one of my members back, you'll be free of the witch's spell, and she'll be free of…well, what ever torture you so painfully inflicted on her."

Orochimaru stared with wide, confused eyes at his calloused hands. Kill Anko? He hated her guts at the moment, yes, but even he wasn't ready to pull the plug. Ever since he saw her lying there, life draining from her pale face, fever spiking, he felt the parental instinct to protect her, to save her from any and all harm. She would definitely need it if _he_ got involved.

"That won't be necessary," he stated. "I'll return to your pathetic organization, but you have to leave Anko to me."

The man slumped into the wall. "What's your plan?"

Orochimaru shrugged, trying to still the quiver in his lips. "Probably screw her one more time, maybe leave her half alive, I am still pissed she tried to kill me, after all."

The masked man chuckled. "You are such a liar."

Orochimaru frowned, hating that this man could read him more easily than Anko could. "Just let me handle it, will you?"

The man laughed. "Oh, I'm sure you will."

Orochimaru held his breath as he once again pressed against him. What was his deal today?

"You know," he spoke with the sound of clanking chains. "I was told she keeps her doors unlocked. You may want to warn her to do otherwise, when you bid her goodbye."

Orochimaru immediately brought his freed hands to his defense, only to find them worthless as the masked horror exited the lonesome prison cell, leaving the door open for Orochimaru's departure.."I'll be sure she gets the message, Madara."

Madara Uchiha chuckled. "I'll make sure of that."

Orochimaru's sour smirk faded when Madara disappeared. Tonight would be it; he would forever say goodbye to Anko Mitarashi and save both of their lives.

Perhaps…

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Anko barely had the strength to call out to the two figures following her. "Go away guys." she sighed with the little patience she had left.

Ryik and Itachi stepped out into the open and ran to her sides.

"Well, what happened?" Itachi pressed.

Anko cringed slightly.

"He got ya,didn't he?" Ryik burst out. He covered his face and began to wail pathetically. "Oh, lord no! Why God! Why are you sending this girl to a prison full of horny, sweaty inmates who need manicures and lovin'! Take me! Take me instead! _Please_ take me instead…"

Itachi closed his eyes and let the urge to choke, disembowel, and what ever he could do to Ryik without completely killing him slip into the dust. His attention was instantly back on Anko however when he saw her moving on, not even a glance at Ryik's obscure behavior.

"Anko!" he called out as he caught up to her. "Seriously, what did he say?"

Anko finally paused, her teeth clamping together in an angry gnash. "Well, Itachi, if you must know," _You traitor. _"Danzo pulled me aside today and told me who my real friends were." She slowly turned back to him, eyes flaring. "And apparently, you're not one of them."

Cold sweat pasted onto Itachi's back. "Anko, what are you—"

"Oh, shut up," she snapped. "You know exactly what I'm talking about." She glared at him, yet was more than hoping that he would jump up and try to defend himself to reassure her that Danzo was nothing but a liar.

But, Itachi's impassive features were soon racked with guilt. "I'm sorry."

"Then it's true?"

"I—well, yes and no. At first I was spying on you, but then…"

"Then what?" she growled.

Itachi looked like he was going to be sick. "I…"

He couldn't do it. He wanted to so much, but he lacked the ability to full express his emotions, courtesy of his influences and own screwed up mind.

Anko swallowed the painful lump in her dry throat and clenched the patch under her shirt. "You are truly a good ninja, Itachi."

The Uchiha's eyes lifted.

She turned to him, an impassive smile matching the bitter tears locked in her eyes. "You do anything you have to, hurt anyone, to complete an order."

Itachi gasped, his pounding head shaking.

"You betrayed me…" she continued, her voice rising as the hurt overflowed.

"You screw up, it's your own fault."

"You lied to me…"

"You have us, Anko. No matter what happens, you'll always have me…and Ryik."

"You…are just like Orochimaru!"

"No…" Itachi repeated several times. "Anko…Anko, it wasn't supposed to happen like this!"

"You could have told me, Itachi! I would have understood!"

"I couldn't…Anko…I was too…he said it was nothing. I swear! He said we could just brush it off, that Orochimaru was no threat!"

"You're lying…"

"No…don't say that… It was a mistake. I didn't know he was going to hurt you like that!"

"Shut up!"

"Orochimaru's the one that hurt you, Anko, not me!"

"Shut the hell up!"

_He'll be done with you in a week._

_He was Itachi._

"I'm done!" Anko gasped, walking as fast as she could away from him as she could. "I'm so done."

_You mean nothing to them._

"Anko!" Itachi called after her. "Anko, no! I'm sorry! Please don't go!"

_Don't leave me._

Ryik, who had been the sole witness to the event, was just as stunned as Itachi but not nearly as hurt. "Uchiha," he whispered in an attempt to comfort his still comrade, "come on, man, she didn't—"

Itachi burst from his grip and ran. Ran away from him, from her, from everything.

"Itachi! Come back, man!"

_Don't leave._

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

_Here I lay, helpless and left for dead._

_Close your eyes, so many days gone by._

_Easy to find what's wrong,_

_Harder to find what's right._

"You got that right." Anko muttered as she flicked the little radio on her desk off. She and thought listening to music would help, but the record she had on was just flat out depressing. Was it truly possible to lose everything and everyone you cared about in one day? The way she was putting two and two together, it was.

She wondered how Iruka was doing. Was he happy with Tsubaki? Were they fucking on a daily basis?

She sighed, trying to rid those ideas away. Iruka was not that kind of person, at least he wasn't last time she saw him. He still couldn't be on his crazy streak right? Grief turned people into nasty little creatures; she of all people knew this.

And what about Itachi? Was he really the treacherous SOB she thought he was? She felt like she had been too hard on him. After all, he had been one of the few people to keep a promise to her.

_I'm not leaving you._

And he hadn't, she left him.

A sharp knock stung at her senses. "Come in." she called out hoarsely.

The bedroom door opened, and a smiling Jiraiya entered with a white box under his arm. "Unbelievable! The restless Anko Mitarashi is actually obeying orders!" he laughed as he sat the box down on the desk. "I thought I'd never see the day." He took one look at her eyes and his heart dropped. "Anko, what's wrong?"

The demented youth stared at the Toad Sannin. He had hurt her too, but she had forgiven him, and he was still trying to make amends for his wrong.

Her friend.

Her savior.

Her _father._

Anko slung herself into Jiraiya's strong chest and started to scream her lungs out. All the sorrow, the anger, the hurt, every emotion she had felt during the last two months flowed out.

Jiraiya wasn't too unsure of what to do. He had held many sobbing women in his time, many of who were intoxicated and involved a certain type of comfort he would never induced on Anko. Not to mention that rare moment many years ago when his beloved friend Tsunade had lost her boyfriend.

"What's wrong, honey?" Jiraiya whispered into her shaking head. "What happened?"

Anko pulled back enough to catch her breath and let Jiraiya in on her sorrows. "Jiraiya, I feel like such an idiot."

Jiraiya gnashed his teeth together. "All right, what did that Iruka kid do?"

Anko laughed slightly, wiping her eyes. "It wasn't him, at least not all of him."

"Then who?" When Anko wouldn't look at him, he clashed her hands between his, wanting to force the answer out of her. "Come on, Anko, talk to me! You know that I'll love you no matter what happens."

Yeah, right.

Despite that thought, Anko began from the happenings after that dreadful mission they went on, up unto her break-up with Iruka which led to her depression from her appendix surgery (purposely leaving out her tea party with Danzo knowing he would flip). All the while Jiraiya listened to her with an understanding expression and kind eyes.

"You remind me of Tsunade when she was your age." Jiraiya laughed gently. "Always hormonal, beating herself up for things she shouldn't be responsible for."

Anko punched Jiraiya on the arm. "This is serious! I'm not hormonal, I'm damn depressed and I freaking want to know what to do!"

"All right, all right!" He defended, rubbing his abused arm. "I wish I could tell you to get the hell away from it all a few days, but your health is a huge factor to consider at the moment."

"Screw my health!" Anko reacted.

"Well, damn, Anko. I'm sorry, but you're not leaving this village, let alone this apartment, until you've heal from surgery."

Anko snorted mockingly. "I should have known you'd try to cast me off, too."

"Anko, it's not like that." Jiraiya defended with an annoyed sigh. "I just think your health is your main priority right now. Besides, I won't leave until this all slides. I promise."

"Now _that_," Anko emphasized, "is a lie."

"What?"

Anko pulled away from him, hugging her knees closely in an attempt to get the warmth she gave him back. "You're not the kind of guy to stay in one place for long, Jiraiya; I'm surprised you've stuck around this long."

"I've stuck around," Jiraiya defended with a growl, "because I was scared to death about you." Hesitantly, he soothed her shoulder, "And I'm not leaving until I see that smile on your face again."

"That's gonna take a while…" Anko muttered. She stared at the hand Jiraiya had placed on her. It was that same hand that had knocked her to the floor outside the very room they were in just a few weeks ago. It was also the hand that had held hers during the heartbreak of her childhood as well as her later years when she really began to fall apart. It was the hand that led her out of the darkness her _dear_sensei had thrown her in.

A questionable idea came to her: Could it lead her out a second time?

"Jiraiya," Anko began in a small, almost child-like tone.

Deception.

"You remember about three months ago when you asked if I wanted to travel with you?"

Jiraiya nodded, his eyes already catching suspicion.

"Well…I want to do it!" she grasped the hand between hers excitedly. "I want to go with you!"

Jiraiya stared at as if he were on drugs. She couldn't be serious! He pulled away gently, stepping off the bed. "Um…"

Anko frowned at his hesitating silence. She as well stood with the intention of leaving. "Sorry, didn't realize the offered had an expiration date."

Jiraiya reached for her arm as she tried to escape the room. "The offer hasn't expired, Anko, I'm just concerned. You're so delicate right now, sweetheart, I don't want you to push yourself."

"How about we give me a few more days, then?" Anko inquired almost desperately.

"I'll have to think about it." Jiraiya said. "Look, just get some rest, and I'll put some thought into it."

Anko grabbed his arm before he could get too far. "Promise me you'll let me know in person."

"Of course I will."

Anko's grip only tightened. "Jiraiya, please, I need your help."

Jiraiya held back a sigh. "I'll see what I can do."

She watched him leave with anxious eyes. He was right; she needed to get out of here; out of her apartment and straight out of the village. Jiraiya was the perfect ticket. He could get her hundreds of miles away from this place.

Away from the nightmares.

"And you really think that will help you?"

Anko flipped over to growler at the figure standing beside her bed. Her expression paled slightly when she saw the blotch of blood on the side of his face. "What the heck happened to you?"

The sly grin on Mizuki's face vanished. "I'm dead; I'm supposed to look like this."

Anko sighed and lay back down. "I'll keep that in mind."

"What's with the sad face? I thought I'd get a laugh or something if I came out like this."

Anko pressed the pillow down on her head. "Go away."

"Aw," Mizuki sneered, pressing his palms into the soft space of Anko's mattress, "what's wrong, little wretch, being a slut not all it cut out to be?"

Anko threw the pillow on her head at him, missing him. "Get out of my room!"

"Get out of my room!" Mizuki whined in a vain attempt to mock her voice. "You're a whiney little bitch today."

Anko defiantly curled up on her side, refusing to give this worm a moment of her time.

He sighed at her hunched form. How was he supposed to mess with her if she kept ignoring her? It's not like he could harm her anymore, physically that is.

"You're also unentertaining," he mumbled under his breath.

"Mizuki," Anko growled with weak venom, "If you say one more world, so help me God, I'll—"

"You'll what," Mizuki laughed, "kill me? Little too late for that, princess!"

Anko shot up with the intention of doing a lot worse to the prick but was shocked to discover that he was gone.

"That's my girl."

Anko swatted around her head to get his bee-like voice out of her brain.

A knock at her door instantly vanished those thoughts. She rose quickly to answer it, hoping it was Jiraiya with quick news.

Even though the person she wanted to see wasn't there, she was not entirely disappointed.

"Itachi!" Anko breathed calmly.

"Lord Hokage has requested your presence," the Uchiha stated in the most monotone she had ever hear him use. He closed the door, leaving Anko to dress in private. Well, almost privately.

She met the statue of a man at the exit of her apartment complex entrance. She didn't exactly know how to approach him after her outburst. She had been unfair and unjust and knew it had cut him deeply.

"Hi," she said gently.

"Let's go," was his response.

"Itachi," she groaned, trying to keep in pace with him. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier. It was stupid for me to accuse you like that. I know you wouldn't purposely do something like that to me."

Itachi stopped abruptly, causing Anko to almost collide into him. He turned to her, barely a head shorter than her, making him all the more sinister.

"Than it would seem you don't know me at all."

Anko gasped. Before she could blink, the tip of a kunai was angled at her windpipe. She looked into the Sharingan bleached eyes of her _former_comrade. This wasn't the Itachi who clonked Ryik each time he got out of line, or the one that helped comfort when she was on the verge of slitting her own throat, or the one who whispered false promises and reassurances to her when she was breaking.

This was a stranger. Someone who hated her.

A monster.

Another Orochimaru.

He turned away, lowering his head. "Let's go."

Anko made sure there was a good distance between her and the unsettled Uchiha before she moved again. She followed him in silence. Even with all the ANBU and jounin-level shinobi waltzing around the Hokage residence, she still fell unsafe. The entranceway to Hiruzen's office lightened her fear to the slightest extent. Itachi knocked on the door softly and was greeted with a shout outside the door.

"Who the hell is it?"

Itachi and Anko flinched. "It's Anko Mitarashi, sir."

Anko glared at the boy and shook her head.

"Send her in." the Hokage's gruff, aging voice spoke after a moment.

Itachi pointed to the door, his expression stating: "Go in; I am not dealing with this crap."

She stared at him, her own expression reading: "I'm not going in there!"

"Damn it, someone get your ass in here!" the Hokage boomed from outside.

Catching Anko off-guard, Itachi grabbed her arm and pushed the shrieking girl into Hiruzen's office. For a boy four years younger than her, he

"Itachi, you bastard!" Anko snarled as the door slammed shut. She pushed herself up, cursing him as she straightened her appearance, and look up to see the two sets of eyes staring at her.

One was filled with laugher and insecurity.

The other was filled with…

Hurt. Great going, Anko.

"Jiraiya," the Hokage with the sad eyes said, "please allow Anko and I a moment alone to talk."

"Of course." Jiraiya sighed. As he walked past the nervous youth, he mouthed, "Be strong."

"Don't leave me!" Anko mouthed back.

It seemed as if no one was going to listen to her today.

She took in a deep breath and approached the Hokage slowly, her eyes focusing on on the slow strides of the pen in his hand. "H-hey!" she greeted as cheerfully as possible. "What's up?"

The pen paused and Hiruzen slowly met her eyes. His squinted slightly, as if he were tying to focus on something important. "Anko, you're shacking. Are you all right?"

Anko gulped.

Another Orochimaru.

He watched the hesitation on her face. This was the same expression she had had on her face for three months now, but with deeper fear.

"I'm fine." Anko lied. "I'm just…"

"Worried about my answer?"

She frowned. "That's part of it, sir."

Hiruzen sat back and pulled out his kiseru, inserting his mint-smelling leaves before bringing it to a light. "What's this crap Jiraiya told me about you wanting to leave with him?"

Anko stood her ground. "I'm losing my mind, Lord Hokage."

"Anko, leaving with a horny moron like Jiraiya will help you how?"

"HEY!" the man in discussion shouted outside.

"You know it's true." Hiruzen shouted back. He turned back to Anko. "Well?"

"That horny moron," Anko explained defensively, "is the closes thing I have to a father I have ever had. I trust him with my life, and I know with his guidance…I can forget about Orochimaru."

There was a wave of density at the mention of the monster's name, but it soon passed and business was restored.

"I still don't quite understand why you want to leave."

"Because I'm being suffocated here!" Anko burst. "Every time I turn around I'm in the hospital, getting raped or hurt, or…or something!"

"Well that is no one's fault but your own." Hiruzen fought back. "And if you ask me, the missions I've been sending you on are what's making you ill. If you ask me, what you really need is a few months of meditation and rest."

"That's what I'm asking for!" Anko exclaimed. "But I need it as far away from this village as possible."

"Why?" the Hokage yelled with irritation. "What could you possible get from Jiraiya that you can't get right in this village?"

"How about a fucking piece of mind!" Anko screamed, her arms flying in the air as a strange ghost of a smile spread over her lips. "Too much has happened here for me to heal! My bastard of an ex-sensei trained me here, my ex-fiancé screwed me in the apartment I live in, every person in this village either hates or loves me for something I didn't do!"

Hiruzen froze. He knew Anko had a lot of baggage on her back, but he had no idea she felt so strongly about them. She had always held everything in so well that he couldn't see the cracks slowly spreading apart.

Anko dropped into the chair, laughing softly as the twisted smile twitched on her lips. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore!" she yelled out loud.

Hiruzen watched the tense shudders run through her fragile body. He had seen this once before and it had terrified him.

His eighteen-year-old protégé had had that same crooked grin on his face before he went mad.

He had to save her.

"Anko," he whispered calmly but urgently, "calm down. Please."

She rubbed her eyes with the soles of her hands. "Fine. What?"

The elderly man drummed his fingers against the desk in frustration. He had to make a decision. Was Anko ready to leave everything? What would this experience do to her? Would it make her better, stronger, or would it push her right over the edge. He hated to, but he re-summoned Jiraiya.

"How long?" Hiruzen sighed in question before taking a long, intoxication drag from his pipe.

"Sir?"

"How damn long will you be gone when you leave again?"

Jiraiya looked back and forth at the faces in the room. He summed up an estimate in his head and sighed. "If Anko were to accompany me, I would be gone about three years."

"What!"

Even Anko, who was still partially trapped in her daze, was shocked at that amount of time. Could she really handle being away from Konoha that long?

Yes.

She had nothing here now but cold memories and poison blood.

She looked up again and the eyes were on her.

"Well, Anko," Hirzuen scowled, "are you willing to do it? Can you leave with Jiraiya for that long and focus on your training?"

She pretended to give it some thought.

"I admit, the time-lapse is far more than I'd think it'd be, however,"

More lying.

"I think I could handle it," she turned a sly grin to Jiraiya. "As long as toad-breath here keeps his hands to himself."

Jiraiya laughed whole-heartedly. "You see, old man, she can handle herself!" he turned to the Hokage and his smile faded.

He didn't even attempt to conceal his grave dismay from them.

Anko sighed and smiled gently, placing her unscarred hand over his dry, aged one. "You're disappointed?"

Hiruzen placed his pipe down and enclosed her soft hand. "Just worried." He stood and circled the desk, standing before her. He stared at her, the infant girl Orochimaru had found in a garbage can seventeen years earlier, the twelve year old who his men found in shock on a beach, and the beautiful young girl reaching adulthood too fast. He pulled her close, fearing that if he didn't do so now he would never see her again.

"Promise me you'll come back."

She allowed herself to enter his embrace. "Three years will be over before you know it." she pulled back and smiled, _truly_ smiled. "Look on the bright side; you'll have one less criminal report to file."

He forced a smile back, but couldn't dissolve the sickening fear hardening in his stomach. Orochimaru had left time after time; it turned him into a monster. What would it do to her?

"Jiraiya," Hiruzen spoke with hardness, "keep this one in check. I expect to see a strong, stable shinobi when you two return."

"Yes, sir," Jiraiya replied, wrapping a protective arm around Anko. "Come on kiddo, let's get you ready."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"She's…WHAT?"

Itachi flinched and shook his head a little to get the feeling back in his right ear. "She's leaving, Ryik, packing her bags and heading out, leaving the coop, whatever you want to call it."

"I want to call it a messed up ANBU's bad judgment!" Ryik shrieked, pacing back and for the so quickly the grass began to burn. "How could she do this to me? I'm her boy, man! And after all we've been through together! WHY?" Ryik burst into a flood of over-exaggerated tears, but was justified with his hurt.

Itachi leaned stone cold against one of the trees, allowing his own hurt to flow in and out ineffectively. "Why should you feel anything about that unfeeling wretch? She obviously doesn't deserve it if she chooses to up and leave without even discussing it with us."

Ryik glared through the water on his face. "Watch it, Uchiha."

"You know it's true," the Uchiha muttered.

Ryik jumped and took a seat beside him. "Maybe we should do something for her."

"There's no 'we' when involving that woman, Ryik." Itachi stated bitterly.

"How about a pair of curtains?" Ryik suggested, having completely ignored Itachi's reply. "At least then when you spy on her you won't have to see who she doin'."

Itachi's face turned into a deeper scarlet than that of his eyes. "Whoa, whoa, WHOA! I did not spy on her."

"Really," Ryik scoffed, "Than what should I call you sneakin' out of your house at two, three am at night just to look into her window."

"That was one time," Itachi defended. "And it was when _he_ was in the picture; you would have done it too."

"Oh, yeah." Ryik agreed.

Itachi ran his toe in the grass, thinking the whole situation would make him vomit. "Ryik, try to understand." He turned to his friend and put his hands on his shoulders, trying to explain everything to him like the way a parent would tell their child that one of their parents weren't coming home. "Anko is really messed up right now, she doesn't want us around. That's why she's leaving."

Ryik pried himself from Itachi's grip, glaring at him. "I ain't the smartest cookie in the jar Uchiha, but I know for one I ain't the reason she's leaving."

Itachi flinched and stalked away. "Well then, see you when she's gone."

"You're a real asshole, you know that!" He watched as Itachi stormed into the early morning air. "Son of a gun," he muttered, jumping off the bench and trotting off to handle the situation himself.

.,.,.,.,.,.

Anko closed her closet door-for the last time. She carelessly folded the shirt over her arm and stuffed it in her bag with the rest of the few belonging she was taking. She stared at her bare dresser and picture-less headboard with a sense of guilt. She was actually leaving all of this behind, burying it all in a waiting box.

Yet, she knew it was for the best. For her, for Iruka, and for the people she had hurt the most.

A knock at the window sparked her senses. "Jiraiya?" she inquired, pulling the blind up just enough to see Ryik clutching onto the wall for dear life.

"Anko…help!"

Anko gasped and opened the window quickly, allowing Ryik to topple in and land on Anko's naked bed. She waited for Itachi to follow, but it would seem that Ryik came alone for once. It was almost supernatural.

"Hey," she greeted hastily.

Ryik picked himself up and sent his hand under his shirt, pulling out a sloppily wrapped package. "It's a…" his expression dropped some, "goodbye present."

Anko's lips quivered as she forced a smile, carefully pulling off the soaked paper. "Again with the glue. Ryik?"

The youth in question was too busy trying to rub the globs off his hands to answer her.

She removed the last of the brown and stared at the picture enclosed in a glass frame. It was of her, Iruka, Kakashi, and everyone else who had been present at her party what seemed like an eternity ago. Ryik, of course, was hanging over the couch, looking nervous now that he had Anko's fiery glare on him. Itachi, cool and elusive, was in the back, under the HAPPY 17TH ANKO-GIRL (and Ryik) banner.

"Ryik, this is great." she patted his head. "But…" she placed it carefully on the dresser. "It'll be safer here."

Ryik shrugged, turning to hide the hurt on his face. Maybe Itachi was right for once; maybe Anko was starting to hate them.

He was snatched out of this idea when Anko wrapped her arms tightly around him. He didn't realize how tall he had grown since his stay in Konoha. He was almost at Anko's shoulder now. She pulled away, which he hated.

"I…should finish packing," she said. "I leave soon."

"Right!" Ryik laughed with a shaky smile. He turned quickly so that she wouldn't see his face.

"Oh, Ryik, hang on a second!"

Ryik froze on command and wiped his eyes quickly. "Yo, what?"

Anko came up beside him and held her hand out to him.

Ryik examined the brass object. "A key?"

"You better take good care of this place." Anko stated with a smile. "I want it to be in one piece when I get back. Maybe you'll get a couple of neighbors now that I'm gone." His smile turned into a frown suddenly. "If you throw any parties, I'll kick your ass."

Ryik swallowed the lump in his throat and squeezed the key tightly. "I'll remember that." He bowed his head and felt Anko disappear to retrieve her bag. She brushed past him, stopping only to look down at him.

"Take care, Katzan."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Hiruzen and the council were there to see the two off. Apparently, a psycho teenager leaving with an equally crazy man almost thirty years her senor was a big deal for them.

The Hokage presented her with a new headband, this one free off all her memories of battles, missions, and friendly scraps with the villagers. It was time to make some new ones.

"You'll be a Tokubetsu Jōnin when you return," Hiruzen explained as she tied it, "Earn your title, Anko."

"Got it," Anko chirped. She exchanged hard handshakes with Koharu and Homura (both of whom were silently thrilled to have her out of their hair for a little while).

"And make sure you sleep with a kunai; there are some crazy people on the road, Anko." his eyes drifted to Jiraiya for a moment.

"Check."

"And wear plenty of warm clothes or you'll—"

Anko grabbed Hiruzen's arms and shook him slightly. "I. Will. Be. Fine." She growled between each shake. She managed a smile and embraced. "Three years will be over before you know it."

He sighed as she pulled back and adjusted her backpack. "Just be careful."

"I'm a feisty seventeen year old girl, what's the worst that can happen?"

"I can think of three things." Homura muttered.

She jogged up to Jiraiya who welcomed her with a thankful. "Ready to go, kiddo?"

She shrugged. "I guess so." She was far from having second thoughts, but she had wished that a few certain ex-boyfriends had showed up to wish her happy traveling. Oh well, right? She turned to look at the aging faces watching her, once of which had bloodshot eyes.

_I'm not like him. _

She tried to mentally remind him. She found the gall to turn away from him, swallowing a lump of guilt as she did. Something caught her eye as she did. It seemed at first to just be a zip of light, but then the shape of a person came to mind. She turned to look, but saw nothing but shadows.

"I think we can make it to the mountains by nightfall. We'll camp out there." He turned to see if Anko had registered what he had said, but saw that she was behind him staring at something unseen. "Anko?"

She blinked and began walking, hiding her fearful eyes. "Sorry, I thought I saw someone."

He chuckled. "Maybe it's your Guardian Angel."

Anko thought about that for a moment and laughed back. "Sure, I could sure as hell use one."

,.,.,.

Jiraiya woke up sometime that night; a habit that he had developed ever since he had began to hunt down Orochimaru. But instead of the snake or the eerie blackness of an empty room, he saw Anko staring at the dying flames of the campfire.

He stared at her pensive expression, wondering what was going through her head. She remained silent however, keeping him cast out as always. He didn't feel like putting up with her monotone attitude tonight though; he would be able to stomach it better after some sleep.

"Sometimes I think I should die," Anko spoke up suddenly.

Jiraiya opened one of his eyes to look at her.

"I feel so useless all the time, like all I'm good for is to be a toy for other people. So I think, "Why not die?" it's not like there aren't other toys out there to pick from."

"What the hell got you so depressing?" Jiraiya laughed with a hidden sense of worry.

Anko chuckled as well. "I don't really think that much anymore."

Jiraiya yawned out his relief. "Good. You dying would be like a star exploding; there so many that you couldn't miss just one, yet when you look up at the sky one clear night, you know something has happened, and the sky isn't as

"Besides, you're too much of a Martyr. I'm not worried a bit about you pulling the trigger."

She stopped mid-turn at those words. "What?"

Jiraiya glanced back. "Huh? Oh, it's nothing. Come on; I'm no good without eight hours."

Anko stayed rooted for a moment longer. He had just called her a martyr? Of all the things she had been called, or thought herself to be, a martyr had never crossed her mind. Was it even true?

She had risked possible ambush to save a man she hated from her former sensei's poison.

She had gone through three heart attacks for said hated man's girlfriend who had imperiously stolen her boyfriend out from under her.

She had slept with, fought, and on several occasions maimed a man that she loved and despised more than anyone else on the face of he earth for the sake of a village who despised her.

She had jumped into a burning building to save both her Hokage and her adopted brother.

And now, she was going to train with an absolute pervert for three years in order attempt to save her home from an unknown danger.

Yeah, she and death had become very well acquaintances.

But she was going to change. After her training with Jiraiya, she wasn't going to be the same naïve little kunoichi who would die for anyone. She would protect her village and comrades, but she was not going to die. She would never die until Orochimaru was in the ground first.

That was what she wanted…right?

Yes. It had to be.

"Looks like you've got a lot to look forward to." Mizuki whispered in the darkest corner of her mind.

Anko smirked as she pulled the sleeping bag up to her chin. "I think I can handle it."

.,.,.,.

(sigh) Here we go, one more…


	34. Deadly Reactions

_I remember everything…_

_What have I become, my sweetest friend?_

_Everyone I know, goes away, in the end._

_And you could have it all, my empire of dirt._

_I will let you down._

_I will make you hurt…_

_If could start again, a million miles away._

_I would keep myself…_

_I would find…_

_A way…_

Johnny Cash's **"Hurt"**

_.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,._

Even three days after she left, The Third Hokage was still in turmoil with himself. He trusted Jiraiya to keep her on the straight and narrow, but he couldn't help thinking that she was going to come home with dark markings under her eyes and an extreme bloodlust.

This scared him to death. Anko had the means to become his worst nightmare. She had been slandered and tortured, among other unspeakable revelations. He placed his pipe down, the usual soothing taste like ash in his mouth. He then bowed his head and prayed the same prayer he had said for over six years.

_Please, don't let her turn into him._

A knock interrupted him and he all but threw a book towards the door. "What!"

The door opened quietly and revealed a distraught Iruka Umino.

The Hokage sighed. "Yes Iruka."

The door closed and Iruka stepped in. "Anko, is she really gone?"

Hiruzen looked at him intently. "Yes, she left this morning."

Iruka stood there a moment, appearing unfazed. However this gauze was quickly dropped when he slid to the ground, covering his face with his hands.

Hiruzen stood and quickly made his way to the fallen Chūnin. "What's happened Iruka?"

Iruka explained everything that had happened between Anko and him during the last few weeks, from their date, to their affair, straight to their horrible break-up. The Hokage listened like a good friend and related some of Anko's attitude changes.

"How long will she be gone?" Iruka questioned as he wiped his eyes.

"Three years." Hiruzen stated with distaste.

"Three years!"

"You'll just have to write her in the mean-time, tell her what you told me."

Iruka managed a chuckle. "She'll just write me a death threat."

"Wouldn't surprise me." Hiruzen commented.

Iruka caught site of Hiruzen's expression. "Lord Hokage," he inquired meekly, "Are you…worried?"

"I'm shaking with fear." Hiruzen admitted. "I can't help thinking that this restriction less experience will destroy her."

"Excuse my bluntness sir, but that is ridiculous."

Hiruzen glanced back, hoping for reassurance.

"Anko may be very vulnerable at times, but she is much too pig-headed to allow a little change to corrupt her. She'll use this as a way to strengthen her mind and skills. She'll be just fine when she returns."

Hiruzen smiled saddly. "I hope you're right Iruka. I really do."

"I should go. I'm suppose to be going to the market the get Tsubaki grapefruit juice and chocolate caviar.

Hiruzen made a face.

"Please don't ask."

Hiruzen nodded understandingly. "Who knows, maybe one day you'll be running to cure cravings for a woman carrying your child, Iruka."

Iruka laughed with good humor. "Sadly Lord Hokage, I don't think the woman I'm in love with will want children."

.,.,.,.,.

_I love her Ryik._

Tears had never hurt him this much.

Mikoto Uchiha looked up from her lunch dishes as the door to the kitchen screeched open and banged shut, her oldest son being the culprit of the noise.

"Itachi?" she pondered. She gasped at the sight of tears on his face, a sight she had not seen since he was Sasuke's age. "Baby what happened?" she called after him as he stumbled up the stairs.

"Big Brother!" little Sasuke cheered when Itachi flew past him. Itachi never ignored him. No matter how late it was or what was going on his big brother always found a second to hug him or greet him. But this time, he only had time for anger.

Itachi held back a scream and hurled his bedroom door close, grasping at his hair as he

slammed his back repeatedly into the door. When that became painless, he shot away and began to throw, flip, and destroy anything that was near him. He threw down a chair clattered with books and was met with his reflection. He laughed after a moment of staring just so he could resume his crying.

"This all your fault!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "Look what you've done you bastard!" He pointed to the enraged boy staring back at him. "You had her…and you just cast it aside!" he slammed his fist into the glass. "You turned her away…and now she hates you!"

.,.,.

Mikoto flinched with each crash that came from upstairs. She looked down at her four year old son and forced a smile. "Sasuke sweetie, go outside and wait for your father to come home."

Sasuke was off like a lighting bolt.

Now that he was safe, Mikoto took in a deep breath and made the bold journey to her oldest son's bedroom.

.,.,.

"She gone now! Gone forever!" Itachi pressed himself against the bloodstained reflection. "And she's never coming back! You've lost her because of your sick games!"

-.-

"_There's a possibility that she could get hurt."_

"_I don't care. She's nothing but a traitor."_

_Danzo smirked coldly. "Very good."_

-.-

"You're no better than he is…than that snake! He lied to her, and you the exact same thing!"

-.-

"_I really don't like you."_

_Itachi smirked aguishly at the annoyed woman in front of him. "Same to you."_

_But you mean so much to me._

-.-

"You bastard! She's dying on the inside because you didn't protect her! Screw Danzo, screw everyone, you could have saved her from this! You could have stopped him! She is gone forever because of you!"

Someone grabbed his slick fist, preventing any further injury.

Itachi's eyes shot to the bastard holding him back, but his expression softened at the sight of the teary eyes matching his own.

"Stop…" Mikoto whispered.

Itachi made a weak attempt to pull away from her, but she only deepened the embrace by pulling into her arms. Upon feeling her warmth and love after everything he had said and done to her, he gripped her closely and sobbed out his frustrations into his mother's chest. "Mom…Mommy!"

"Shhh." his mother soothed, still not knowing what to do. "it's okay baby, I'm here."

"She's gone Mommy. I lost her…"

_.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,._

Orochimaru stared at the empty bed with numb anger. She was gone. Her closet was empty, her cabinets were empty, and there was a small envelope on her counter leaving a key, money, and certain instructions to Ryik Katzan whom apparently was going to be living in her apartment for an unknown amount of time.

_Gone._

That word echoed painfully in his mind. He never even had the chance to say goodbye.

_Dear Ryik and/or Itachi, _

_By the time you're done reading this, I will be long out of Konoha and somewhere else very far away. I will be spending the next three years training with Jiraiya. You should know it's not your fault. You two are the craziest, most amazing brothers I could ever asked for. I never thought two ten year old could bring me so much laughter, tears, and anxiety attacks! I kind of like you guys, and will write to you as often as possible, if Jiraiya's cheap ass will cough up some stationary once in a while. _

_-Signed, the amazing Anko Mitarashi!_

_P.S. Ryik if you are gay when I get back, that's fine, but if I find you and your boyfriend in my bed I'll cut your damn wiener off and feed it to a snake. _

He placed the note down slowly, letting it all sink in.

Anko Mitarashi.

The woman he hated, feared, and just slightly loved, was gone. She had chosen freedom over her village, let her boys to grow up without her, let him to obtain his warmth from an other source.

It wasn't fair at all.

That bitch!

Who did she think she was?

Did she really think leaving would keep him from finding her? Oh Hell, he would find her and kill that bastard Jiraiya just to prove her wrong. He would crush every single doubt she had about escaping. He would make her security crash and burn. He would-

He slammed his hands down on the dresser. What was the point? Why did he always have the need to torture her?

_It's the only way to keep her around. _

Orochimaru slowly loosened up, his eyes closing as he calmed down.

"_Do you hate me?" _

"_No, but I really, really, don't like you."_

If she didn't hate him before, she had a reason to now.

"Who'd the pathetic one now Anko?"

But that's what he had wanted to begin with, right?

He wanted her blood, not her love.

He wanted to hear her screams, not her laughter.

He wanted her die at his feet, not sleep peacefully by his side.

He wanted her to suffer, not to replenish.

Yet, he had allowed the irony of his wants to take over, to rule.

"Never again."

This was the last time he'd give in to such emotions. He'd wipe Anko Mitarashi completely out of his mind if it meant gaining his sanity back.

With that, he left Anko's apartment and made his way back to his dark fortress, where two apprentices and a year supply of corpses were awaiting.

Never.

Again.


	35. Endings Loved Ones!

So this is what three years of pain and suffering did? Haha! Just kidding!

This, my dear readers is the ending to part one of the Martyrs **series**.

_Series you say! What on earth is to come?_

Shut up and I'll tell you! Scurs that…

Okay, so basically Anko's going to be training with Jiraiya for three years, similar to the way He and Naruto did. I have decided to write a mini-series of what went on with them this summer (God, please don't kill my laptop!) as well as the awesome drama that existed with Itachi and Ryik as they struggled with there teen hoods. It's gonna be sweet! As soon as that's done with, I'll be creating the second part of the Martyrs series:

Martyrs II: Monsters. This will take place from with Anko is twenty up until…so on.

Until this magic happens, I will be complete 'Sweet Irony', as well as creating a new fic named 'Take me to Wonderland!' starring Orochimaru and Anko, respectively. You know those ridiculous Hallmark Movies you see every year when the SOB gets hit upside the head or something and wakes up in an alterative universe when his life is complete changed? Well, this is what this will be about, only it will take place from Orochimaru's view. Hope to have it out soon. I guess I'll work on my school work...blah...

In conclusion: thank you so cherry much too all my supporters! I had no idea when I began writing this as a way out of depression that it would lead to 125+ reviews, 30 favorites, and 25 alerts.

Special thanks to me Beta Reader NinjaShiek who put up with my insanity when no one else would. She's an amazing writer (check out her stories yo) as well as a bright, energetic individual whom I hope will continue with her writing until she BLOOP dies!

Thanks to Ocean Eve! We haven't known each other for too long, but despite the home life and college, she always leaves me a humorous review as well as a juicy chapter of her stories (check her out you! I means it!)

Thanks to my dear Draco Oblivion! He's a great brit with a nutty personality as well as set of wooden teeth that would make the Reaper laugh (I hope that's true…) He's been a long-time friend and reviewer and I will try to squeeze his memory somewhere into my heart.

To Ducebag: Thanks…ha…

To everyone else: You rock! When I die, call me, Ryunn the Awesome! Signing out yall~!


End file.
